Junto a ti por siempre
by Magus Cullen Nati Natu
Summary: Edward se muda a Forks con su familia, conoce a Bella pero por culpa de terceros dejan de hablarse. Bella sufre una gran desilución y se deprime, pero llegara Edward para ser su amigo y estar a su lado, esperando que algún día ella corresponda el amor profundo que siente por ella. Edward la ama de manera irremediable y cuando ella corresponda ese amor estarán juntos para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Junto a ti por siempre

Prologo.

¿El amor puede sobrevivir a todo? ¿Es el amor capaz de traspasar todas las fronteras y cambiar todo a nuestro alrededor? Creo que estas son las preguntas que todos nos hacemos cuando amamos…. Cuando eliges a una persona también eliges a su familia y amigos, y muchas veces aunque hacemos el esfuerzo las cosas no se dan como queremos o planeamos.

Bella:

Mi vida iba bien, era tranquila con un novio que adoraba y amaba y el a mi, padres amorosos y aunque era hija única tenia amigos del alma que me acompañaba. Siempre pensé que seria así, había momento que desea algo especial pasara, pero que puede ser mas especial que tener a tu lado una persona que te ama con el alma y que es tu otra mitad. Solo basto un minuto para que todo se viniera abajo, ver a esa persona tan importante y único lastimándote de tal manera que la marca seria difícil de borrar… ¿o imposible?...

Edward:

Quería en mi vida algo especial, mi familia lo era con pero ya no bastaba quería mas… alguien mas…

Ese ser especial llega a tu vida, pero se nota palpable la herida y no te es permitido acercarte o no puedes llegar… ¿Desistes o lo intentas una y otra vez? No soy de los que se rinden, por lo menos no fácilmente por lo que no me rendiría.

Un obstáculo en la vida es solo eso y debes tener la seguridad de que puedes vencer cualquier cosa y seguir adelante… miles de obstáculos son pruebas para demostrarte a ti mismo y al mundo que eres capaz de vencer todo porque eres valiente… porque te lo mereces y porque es tu vida y tienes que tomar las riendas para ser feliz y alcanzar tus metas.


	2. Capitulo 1: Alumnos nuevos

**Primer capitulo! Complete mi perfil donde van a encontrar todos los datos de mi pagina, facebook y twitter!**

**De esta historia voy a actualizar los lunes, miércoles y viernes, por supuesto espero sus reviews con lo que les gusta o no les gusta, todo es bienvenido! **

**Sin mas las dejo con el primer capitulo de la historia, besitos.**

**Nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Alumnos nuevos.**

_Bella POV_

-Bella cariño – sentí el susurro de la voz de mamá y su caricia en mi pelo -. Cariño es hora de levantarse hoy es el primer día de clases – gracias a dios era mi ultimo año y me graduaba.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunte desperezándome, estire mis brazos y piernas aun con los ojos cerrados y sentí la risa baja de mamá.

-Son las siete de la mañana – automáticamente me senté en la cama.

-Mamá es tarde, me dormí y me viene a buscar en media hora no tengo tiempo de nada – dije mientras me levantaba rápido y corrí al baño.

-¡Bella cuidado! –Exclamo mamá demasiado tarde, ya me había llevado por delante una de mis convers y termine de costado en el piso - ¡Bella por dios, hija! ¿Estás bien? – se acercó y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Por lo menos mi cara se salvo – dije sobando mis caderas -, no hacia mi cadera – mamá se largo a reír.

-Tienes que tener mas cuidado, ve a ducharte – dijo y asentí.

Luego de ducharme baje a desayunar rápido, hoy no me iba en vieja chevy, hoy me pasaba a buscar mi novio. Si estoy de novia hace un año y medio y soy totalmente feliz con él. Es dulce, tierno y sobre todo me ama. Sonó la bocina anunciando que me esperaba.

-Podría venir a golpear la puerta – se quejo mamá, creo que nunca le cayó bien o no la convencía, digamos que no era el más caballeroso del mundo, pero lo amaba como era -. Cualquier chico bien educado vendría hasta la puerta a buscarte – siguió y rodé mis ojos.

-Mamá así es él y me encanta – dije acercándome a darle un beso en la mejilla, me sonrió un poco -. Nos vemos cuando vuelva del instituto.

Salí corriendo de la casa, me esperaba en su auto un Volkswagen caribe rojo, me acerque corriendo y entre en el auto, me espera dentro.

-¡Jake! – exclame cuando entre.

-Bells, mi beso – dijo y me acerque a besarlo. Sus besos son un tanto rudos, algo brutos pero no me molesta. Nos besamos por un par de minutos y luego encendió el auto y me llevo al instituto.

-¿Como empezaste el día hoy? – pregunte sonriendo, Jake suspiro profundo.

-Muy bien, mejor imposible – dijo mirándome de reojo y sonriendo. Él siempre decía que su día era muy bueno cuando lo empezaba conmigo -. ¿Te molesta si pasamos a buscar a Tanya? – me pregunto sonriendo y la verdad me molestaba porque no me gusta la manera en que ella lo mira.

-¿Por qué la tienes que buscar? – pregunte molesta.

-Me llamo y resulta que su auto esta roto y no tiene como ir al instituto – dijo no haciendo caso a mi enojo.

-¿Por qué tiene tu numero? – pregunte y el sonrió.

-Bells ¿estás celosa? – se burlo -. Tiene mi numero porque somos amigos – dijo -, nada mas que amigos – aclaro.

-Vamos a buscarla y lleguemos rápido al instituto – dije y en ese momento sonó mi celular.

-Mensaje de Alice – dije segura porque nadie más podía escribirme a esta hora.

-Ya empieza – dijo molesto, él y Alice no se llevaban bien.

Alice Marie Brandon era mi mejor amiga desde el kínder, nos conocemos de toda la vida, su mamá Marie es mi segunda mamá y su papá el señor Brandon es muy serio, es un joyero importante en la zona, tienen mucho dinero y su hermanita Cinthya es 9 años menor que ella y muy parecida a Ali. Mi amiga es pura alegría, todo el tiempo dando saltitos, sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos, su mirada picara, su pelo ahora corto con las puntas para todos lados muy rebelde, es chiquita de cuerpo parece un duendecito, tiene pelo negro y sus ojos verdosos oscuros, es coqueta, fanática de las compras de ropa, colecciona zapatos y bolsos. Adora la ropa y un poco la tecnología.

"Hay estudiantes nuevos y son hermosos" – reí y Jake me miro.

-Ali dice que hay estudiantes nuevos en el instituto – Jake rodo los ojos y puso música fuerte.

Una vez pasamos por Tanya fuimos al instituto, realmente la odio, fue todo el camino coqueteando con Jake y él solo insiste en que son amigos, ella quiere algo mas, de eso estoy segura.

Ali me esperaba en el estacionamiento se la notaba ansiosa y mucho, íbamos al mismo curso y estábamos juntas en la mayoría de las clases por lo que estábamos todo el día juntas.

-Hola Jacob – lo saludo Ali en tono seco.

-Duende – el saludo de Jake y ella puso muy mala cara.

-Vamos Bella se nos hace tarde – dijo Alice tirando de mi brazo.

-Bells – Jake me tomo del otro brazo me acerco a él y me dio un beso fuerte apretándome contra su cuerpo, sentí el rubor en mis mejillas -. Para que me recuerdes toda la mañana – dijo y sonreí.

-Piensa en mi – dije y el asintió -. Vamos Ali – dije tomando a mi amiga del brazo y nos fuimos para empezar nuestras clases -. Bien dime quienes son los chicos nuevos – dije mientras caminábamos a clase.

-¡Dios Bella! No te das una idea, hay uno en particular que me encanto, aun no se su nombre pero es rubio el pelo algo largo, ojos medios color pardo, músculos y tiene una sonrisa espectacular – "el próximo novio de Alice", pensé -. Luego hay una chica rubia hermosa, cuerpo escultural parece ser la hermana de él porque son iguales, también un chico que parece un oso de lo grandote que es morocho y enorme tiene una sonrisa de niño de cinco años y por ultimo un chico de cabellos cobrizos rebeldes y despeinados ojos color verdes – parece que Alice los había observado bien.

-¿Sabes algo mas? – pregunte y sonrió.

-Parece que los dos últimos varones que te dije son hermanos y además son primos con los otros dos – siguió y reí, Alice siempre esta al tanto de todo.

-¿Y no sabes en que año están? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza.

El día empezó con la clase de matemáticas la cual compartía con Alice, con Jake no había logrado coincidir en ninguna materia así que no nos veíamos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Luego seguía biología y en esa no estaba con nadie conocido. El banco de mi lado generalmente estaba vacío, pero hoy lo ocupaba un chico que seguro seria el nuevo. Me senté a su lado y le sonreí, y el rubor cubrió mis mejillas.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen – dijo mirándome fijo, mordí mi labio luego de sonreírle.

-Soy Isabella Swan – conteste y sonrió, una sonrisa torcida perfecta y hermosa. "¡Bella deja de pensar así de él!", me regañe mentalmente.

-Hermoso nombre – dijo y me sonroje más.

-Todos me dicen Bella – dije mas bajo y no se porque aclaraba eso.

-Bella – repitió y asentí.

-¿Empiezas hoy? – pregunte y luego quise golpearme, es obvio que era nuevo y yo preguntando semejante tontera.

-Si, soy nuevo – debe pensar que mi cerebro es lento para procesar -. ¿Tu? – lo mire sorprendida.

-He vivido toda mi vida en Forks – conteste -. ¿Te gusta el clima? Esta todo el tiempo nublado – "bien Bella, habla del clima", pensé sarcásticamente.

-Para mi es placentero – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El profesor entro y comenzó la clase la cual estaba algo aburrida por lo que me dedique a escribir frases de uno de mis libros preferidos, en este caso eran de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

-¿Te gusta Jean Austin? – susurro Edward bajo muy cerca de mi y lo mire sonriendo y algo sorprendida, no era precisamente literatura para chicos.

-La adoro – respondí también en un susurro, me devolvió la sonrisa y seguimos atentos a la clase -. ¿Qué tienes ahora? – le pregunte de pronto y ni siquiera se porque me interesaba.

-Literatura – contesto y sonreí.

-¿Qué profesor? – pregunte.

-Robinson – dijo leyendo su horario.

-Vamos juntos tengo al mismo profesor – sonrió y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

-¿Tienes hermanos? – calculo que quiso sacar tema de conversación para romper el silencio en el caminábamos.

-Soy hija única, me hubiera gustado tener hermanos, podría haber sido mas divertido a crecer sola, aunque tengo a mi amiga Alice que es prácticamente mi hermana – seguí y él me escuchaba atento -. Somos de la misma edad y nos llevamos dos semanas de diferencia – dije todo casi sin respirar - ¿Tu tienes hermanos? – pregunte.

-Un hermano Emmett, es una año mas grande que nosotros y empezó también acá hoy – dijo sonriendo.

-¡Edward! – se sintió, mire un chico rubio se acercó a saludarlo con un abrazo.

-Bella – Alice me tomo del brazo y beso mi mejilla.

-Bella él es Jasper Hale mi primo – dijo Edward -, ella es Isabella Swan pero le dicen Bella – dijo sonriendo. Tendí mi mano y Jasper la tomo haciendo una pequeña reverencia que logro sacar un suspiro bajo de Alice.

-Jasper un gusto conocerte – dije.

-Señorita Bella el gusto es todo mio – sonreí.

-No fuiste a biología – dijo Edward sonriéndole.

-Se me hizo tarde con el director – contesto -. Tenemos literatura juntos – otro suspiro de Ali.

-Edward ella es Alice mi amiga – me había olvidado por completo de presentarlos -. Ali es Edward Cullen, ya sabes que son primos – él lo había informado recién.

-¿Edward también tienes literatura? - pregunto Alice y Edward asintió.

-Parece que los cuatro estamos juntos en esta clase – agrego Edward mirándome con una enorme sonrisa que me hizo ruborizar.

-Parece que el baño de hombres ya tiene mucha acción – dijo Jasper señalando con un movimiento de cabeza.

Con Alice estábamos de espaldas al baño por lo que nos dimos vuelta y vimos a Tanya que salía terminando de acomodarse la falda que a decir verdad era muy corta para el instituto.

-Esa es Tanya – dije de mala gana.

-¿No te gusta? – pregunto Edward y lo mire.

-No somos amigas y no me cae bien – dije -, ella es un año mas grande que nosotros su hermana gemela Irina es muy parecida a ella y las dos son las mas populares – informe y espero que no se enreden con ellas.

-Eso es de muy mal gusto – dijo Jasper y Alice lo miro sorprendida y luego sonrió totalmente perdida en él.

-Sera mejor que entremos – dijo Alice cuando sonó la campana.

Nos dirigimos al lugar que habitualmente ocupamos con Alice cuando se paro delante mio para impedir que me sentara y me miraba con ojitos de perrito mojado.

-¿Qué? – pregunte algo molesta porque iba a entrar el profesor y no quería problemas.

-Dejarías que Jasper se siente a mi lado, es que le prometí ayudarlo a ponerse al día y seria bueno que lo ayude durante la clase también – pidió con un puchero que logra comprarme.

-De paso puedes ayudar a Ed con la clase también – dijo Jasper sonriéndome. Pues parece que estos dos se están entendiendo muy bien.

-Solo si te sientes cómoda – agrego Edward.

-No hay problema, vamos a esos bancos – eran los del ultimo al lado de la ventana, los únicos dos que quedaban vacíos -, pero yo voy del lado de la ventana – dije y Edward me sonrió.

-No hay problema, la ventana es toda tuya – reímos y ocupamos nuestros lugares.

La clase paso sin mayor problema, la verdad no era una clase difícil aunque puede que al ser nuevos estén un poco desorientados, pero se notaban que eran chicos estudiosos. Cuando estaba por terminar la clase vi a Jake asomándose por la ventana de la puerta y me miro enojado. Apenas sonó la campana me disculpe y salí deprisa para ir a buscarlo, aun me esperaba fuera y me tomo del brazo fuerte llevando fuera del ala para llevarme al patio a un costado.

-¿Con quien mierda estabas? – pregunto enojado.

-Es un compañero nuevo – dijo y su mirada daba miedo.

-¿Y porque no estas sentada con Alice como siempre? – me apretó contra su cuerpo y era demasiado fuerte.

-Jake cálmate, solo le hice un favor a Alice ella quería sentarse con él otro chico y no había mas lugar – me defendí.

-¿Seguro Isabella, seguro que no te gusta ese? – pregunto un poco mas calmo y sonreí porque estaba celoso.

-Seguro Jake, solo me gustas tú – dije y sonrió. Comenzó a besarme con fuerza, su boca devoraba la mía con pasión y su lengua se adentro en mi boca bien al fondo mientras sus manos viajaban por mi espalda. Lo abrace por el cuello y apreté su nuca para pegarlo mas a mi y que no se alejara. Luego de unos minutos me soltó y se alejó.

-Vamos a almorzar – dijo y asentí.

Alice se fue con los Edward y Jasper a sentarse a su mesa mientras me toco estar con Jake y aguantar a Tanya, Irina y Laurent. Estaba irritado, odio estar con ellos porque no me caen nada bien.

-Bella hoy no puedo llevarte a tu casa – dijo Jake cuando terminamos de almorzar y volvíamos a nuestras clases.

-Me hubieras avisado antes, no tengo como volver – proteste, había veces que Jake era muy desconsiderado.

-Dile a tu amiga Alice que te lleve – dijo y me dio un pequeño beso mientras se iba.

Camine hasta mi próxima clases sola, mi noviazgo con Jake no era como los otros rara vez me acompañaba a clases o me tomaba de la mano, por ahí tenia envidia de las otras chicas que las veía de la mano y sus novios acompañándolas a clases y despidiéndolas en la puerta.

-Hola de nuevo – era la voz de Edward e instintivamente le sonríe pero no fue mucho -Tenemos física juntos también – y entramos al salón en silencio.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo al ultimo? Están vacíos – dije y asintió.

-Hola eres el nuevo – nos dimos vuelta y era Irina.

-Edward Cullen – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Un placer Edward soy Irina, puedes sentarte conmigo no tengo compañero – dijo de inmediato.

-Ya quede en sentarme con Bella – Irina me miro de arriba abajo -. Me va a ayudar con mis clases es mi tutora – lo mire sorprendida.

-O veo, luego podemos hablar – dijo Irina y gracias a dios entraba el profesor.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto el Edward bajito.

-Solo pensativa – conteste y asintió.

Por fin termino el día de clases así que era hora de volver, Jake me mando un mensaje pidiéndome disculpas y que después pasaría por casa, eso no cambio mi estado de animo. Edward caminaba a mi lado pero íbamos en silencio.

-Alice ¿puedes llevarme a casa? - pregunte y me miro con ojitos tristes. "Perfecto ahora tengo que caminar", pensé.

-Voy a ir con Jasper hasta Port Angeles para buscar unos libros que le faltan – dijo con voz afligida.

-No hay problema puedo ir caminando – dije y suspire.

-Sino tienes problema puedo llevarte – dijo Edward.

-No quiero molestar – dije y sonrió.

-Es un placer – dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto, era muy hermoso y se notaba era nuevo. Arranco y salimos del estacionamiento del instituto -. Bueno tú me guías ahora – dijo y sonreí.

-Gracias por esto – dije y sonrió.

-¿Vas esta noche? – pregunto y lo mire desorientada.

-¿A dónde? – pregunto y el parecia sorprendido.

-Alice se ofreció a que iban esta noche a ayudarnos a ponernos al día con las clases – dijo y me molesto que Alice decidiera por mi, yo tenia planes, tengo un novio y encima estoy en el auto de otro.

-No puedo, tengo planes – dije en mal tono.

El resto de camino fue en silencio y el saludo no fue mejor. Entre a mi casa muy molesta y una vez en mi cuarto le escribí un mensaje a Alice.

"No sé que estas tramando, pero nunca más hagas planes por mí" – lo envié y apague el celular.

Estuve estudiando toda la tarde mientras esperaba ansiosa que Jake viniera. Baje a buscar algunas galletas y un vaso de leche, volví a mi habitación y Jake estaba recostado en mi cama.

-¿No puedes entrar por la puerta como cualquier persona normal? – pregunte sonriendo y me deslumbro con una sonrisa picara.

-No tendría gracia – dijo y me tendió la mano. Dio un tirón cuando la tome y caí riendo sobre su pecho fuerte y enorme.

-Te extrañe Bells – dijo y comenzó a besarme.

El beso fue dulce, tierno y suave al principio para luego volverse mas apasionado, sus manos viajaban por mi espalda mientras me aferraba a sus brazos fuertes. Me puse nerviosa cuando comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de mi remera y busco desprender mi brasier.

-¡Basta Jake! – exclame alejándome molesta.

-Bells ya es hora, hace un año y medio estamos juntos – dijo y me tomo fuerte de las caderas -, tenemos que pasar a otro nivel.

-Aun no puedo, te pedí tiempo – dije.

-¡Te he dado un año y medio! – exclamo molesto.

-Dame mas tiempo – rogué – aun no estoy preparada – seguí.

-Quiero que me demuestres cuanto me amas ¿O es que no me amas? – dijo en tono de reproche y enojado.

-Si te amo Jake y te lo demuestro todos los días – conteste.

-Entonces acuéstate conmigo – dijo - ¡quiero que lo hagamos! – exclamo.

-No, Jake – dije con firmeza.

-Estoy cansado de andar con una mojigata – salió por la ventana como había entrado.

Me tire en mi cama y comencé a llorar. Estuve mucho tiempo llorando mis ojos estaban hinchados y realmente no quería estar sola y tampoco quería que mis padres me vieran así, sobre todo mamá porque no quería mucho a Jake aunque papá era otra cosa, Charlie adoraba a Jake.

Encendí mi celular leí el mensaje y salí resuelta, necesitaba cambiar mi animo y no iba a seguir llorando por esto.


	3. Capitulo 2: Grupo de estudio

_**Perdon por demorar en publicar, pero como les publique antes hoy les subo 2 capitulos! nati ;)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Grupo de estudio.**

_Bella POV_

-Mamá – ella estaba en la cocina armando sus velas, era a lo que se dedica hacia velas artesanales, le sabían encargar para casamientos, fiestas y eventos -. Me voy a juntar a estudiar con Alice – dije y me miro sonriendo.

-No vuelvas tarde, recuerda que mañana hay colegio y ten cuidado con esa camioneta – asentí y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla salí de casa.

Cuando estaba por arrancar el auto vi que se estacionaba el auto de Edward en la entrada de casa y lo mire sorprendida. Se acercó hasta mi camioneta a donde aun estaba yo totalmente helada y me miraba sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba.

-Llegar a mi casa no es fácil – dijo cuando estuvo delante de mi -. Creo es mejor que hoy te lleve y te muestro como llegar para que sepas como ir sola – mordí mi labio y sonrió mas.

-De acuerdo, gracias – dije y fuimos a su auto. Es sumamente caballeroso, me abrió la puerta espero que entrara y la cerro, luego tomo su lugar a mi lado.

-Presta atención sino quieres que la próxima vez te busque – dijo en tono de burla y asentí riendo bajo.

Puso música y me sorprendió escuchar que era un tema clásico: "Claro de Luna", me encanta ese tema, es sumamente relajante. Suspire profundo y me dedique a mirar por la venta totalmente perdida en el paisaje.

-Bella – me llamo y lo mire sorprendida, no me había dado cuenta que habíamos parado -, ya llegamos – asentí y baje.

Cuando vi la casa me sentí algo intimidada, era realmente enorme, muchos ventanales y madera y una vez mas digo que era enorme. Subimos la escalera de entrada y entramos en la casa, muchos cuadros, exquisitamente decorada, muebles modernos y se notaban de muy buena calidad y caros. Me guio escaleras arriba a una sala con muchos libros un piano de cola y una mesa donde ya estaban acomodados Alice y Jasper.

-¡Bella que suerte que pudiste venir! – exclamo Alice y vino a abrazarme.

-Hola Jasper – dije y sonrió.

-Bella que bueno que nos acompañes – dijo y sonreí.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo poniéndolos al día con las clases, entre medio de risas y bromas, mas las ocurrencias de Alice.

-Buenas noches – se sintió cuando abrieron la puerta, supuse que la que entraba era su madre. Su rostro era dulce, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa dulce también, tenía el pelo algo ondulado y pelo castaño algo oscuro pero muy brillante y era muy elegante.

-Tía Esme – Jasper se levanto a saludarla con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ella le sonrió con cariño.

-Mamá – saludo Edward también acercándose.

-Te presento – ella acaricio el rostro de Edward con ternura y sonrió -. Ella es Alice – mi amiga se había adelanto y se había puesto a la altura de Jasper cerca de ellos -. Alice ella es mi mamá – sonó tan dulce como lo dijo – Esme – se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

-Es un placer conocerla – dijo Alice y Esme sonrió mucho, seguro le cayó bien.

-Para mi también dulzura – acaricio su rostro. Edward me miro y sonrió.

-Mamá ella es Isabella…

-Te dicen Bella – aseguro y asentí y la mire asombrada, parecia me conocía.

-Un gusto conocerla – de manera fría me tendió la mano y la tome. Me quede algo desconcertada por la frialdad de su mirada, la cual viajo de arriba abajo por mí mirándome muy seria.

-Claro – contesto -. ¿Ya terminaron? – pregunto volteándose a mirar a Edward quien estaba serio –. Creo que ya es muy tarde – él solo asintió.

-Bella te llevo – dijo Edward y me sonrió, parecia estar algo desconcertado.

-¿No viniste en auto? – pregunto Esme y me miraba de una manera muy hostil.

-No, pero Alice me puede llevar – conteste y Ali asintió.

-No hay problema – contesto Alice y Esme le sonrió con ternura. No era solo mi cabeza, era evidente que Esme tenía algo en contra mio, pero no tengo idea de que podía ser.

-Tenemos invitados, les agradecería que se apuraran – dijo Esme y asentimos.

Estábamos por subir al auto de Ali cuando Edward me retuvo por el brazo y lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Edward?- pregunte desconcertada.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por la forma en que se porto mi madre – dijo y le sonreí -. No se que le paso, ella nunca es así con nadie – dijo con cara afligida.

-No te preocupes seguramente tiene una explicación para darte – dije -. La pase muy bien – entre en el auto de Ali.

Con Alice fuimos en silencio el viaje hasta mi casa, yo realmente quería saber que podía pasar para que la madre de Edward fuera de esa manera conmigo, después de todo recién la conocía.

-¿Quieres que me quede y hablemos? – pregunto Ali cuando estaciono frente a mi casa.

-No Ali, tengo que seguir estudiando y seguro mamá quiere que la ayude – dije y sonrió.

Estuve ayudando a mamá con sus velas durante varias horas hasta que llego la hora de dormir, me duche y me acosté, aun no podía sacarme de los pensamientos la hostilidad de Esme.

Me levante tarde, supuse que de acuerdo a como quedaron las cosas anoche con Jake hoy no me vendría a buscar por lo que subí a chevy y fui al instituto. El auto de Edward ya estaba estacionado en el lugar y vi llegar a Jake con Tanya. Me sentía tan enojada, pero en vez de ir y gritarle decidí ir a mi primer clase solo ignorándolo, la primera era la clase de biología. No se porque pero cuando vi entrar a Edward me sentí mucho mejor, pero no duro mucho, me miraba serio y en el mismo estado se acercó a mi.

-Solo quería avisarte que me siento con Jasper – asentí sorprendida por la hostilidad de su voz y se fue. Se habían sentado detrás de María y Carmen, Carmen es hermana de Irina y Tanya, María su mejor amiga. Me llamo la atención verlos tanto a Jasper como a Edward hablar y reírse con ellas.

La clase transcurrió sin más, en realidad estaba aburrida y la mayor parte del tiempo me dedique a mirar por la ventana. Llego la clase de gimnasia, la peor de las torturas para mi, para colmo el profesor quiso practicar tenis, una raqueta en mis manos es como darme un arma mortal y para empeorarlo aun mas era en pareja.

-Bella ¿Vamos juntos? – mire a Mike con tristeza, antes de que empezara a salir con Jake me pidió miles de veces que saliéramos y en cierta forma en gimnasia era mi príncipe con armadura de caballero, siempre se arriesgaba conmigo.

-Mike sabes como soy – le dije angustiada.

-Te conozco por lo que sabré mantenerme lejos – le sonreí.

-Gracias – dije y asintió.

Edward estaba con Carmen y Jasper con María, Alice estaba lejos hablando con el profesor de gimnasio, el señor Jefferson, y luego la vi irse con mala cara. La clase empezó y cuando nos toco jugar Mike se dedico a esquivar mi raqueta y la pelota cuando lograba pegarle y sin querer se dirigían hacia él. Me sentía tan avergonzada y todo empeoro cuando quise pegarle a la pelota que venia hacia mi y en el impulso se me fue la raqueta para donde estaba Mike quien la esquivo muy bien y luego sentía las burlas que venían del grupo que se había formado de María, Carmen, Jasper y Edward. Me decepciono ver a Edward y Jasper unirse a las burlas cuando Irina y Tanya también se acercaron. Su grupo estaba practicando en la cancha del lado.

-Lo siento Mike – los ignore y fui a verlo.

-Tengo buenos reflejos Bella – dijo y sonreí -, parece que a los nuevos no les caes bien – mire nuevamente en su dirección, mi mirada se cruzo con la de Edward y bajo su cabeza, parecia avergonzado.

Me encogí de hombros – Ellos sabrán – dije -. Me voy a ver a Ali, creo que se sentía mal – dije y salí de la cancha.

Supuse que Alice estaría en la enfermería así que fui hasta el lugar y ahí estaba, me miro con demasiada tristeza y realmente me preocupe porque ella nunca esta así.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunte tomando su mano.

-Bella ¿somos malas? – Pregunto y me llamo la atención - ¿Acaso ayer no los tratamos bien? – creo que se refería a "los nuevos", como de ahora en adelante los llamaría.

-Por supuesto Alice que somos buenas y fuimos amistosas y muy cordiales ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dije algo indignada.

-Porque esta mañana espere a Jasper y me trato tan mal cuando lo encontré, me dijo que ellos no querían gente como nosotros a su lado, que no éramos lo que aparentábamos y que solo quería mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de mi – eso realmente me hizo enojar, quienes se creían nos conocía desde hace un día como para tratarnos así.

-Ali si con recién conocernos te trata… nos tratan así es mejor no tenerlos cerca, es gente mala – dije -, recién se estaba burlando de mi en gimnasia – me miro sorprendida -. No valen la pena Ali, es mejor tenerlos lejos – Ali suspiro profundo, se sentó porque estaba acostada en la camilla y luego asintió.

-Tienes toda la razón, no voy a llorar aunque me haya parecido el chico mas adorable y hermoso que he conocido – dijo refiriéndose a Jasper.

-Además solo falta un año… menos de un año y nos vamos a la universidad…

-A Alaska a morirnos de frio – dijo en tono de reproche mientras salíamos de la enfermería. Alice podía ir a donde quisiera, sus padres no tendrían problema para pagarle la universidad, muy contrario a mi familia, mamá ganaba casi nada con las velas y papá con su sueldo de jefe de policía no podía mantener una universidad cara, podía obtener una beca o media beca, mis ahorros de los trabajos de verano me ayudaban a pagar el ingreso a la universidad de Alaska pero no a otra mas prestigiosa.

-Puedes ir a cualquier otra universidad – me sonrió con ternura y me abrazo fuerte.

-Pero no estaríamos juntas – dijo y la abrace.

-Volvamos a clases, tenemos literatura y hoy volvemos a sentarnos juntas – dije y sonrió.

Entramos al salón, Edward y Jasper estaban sentados juntos en el lugar donde ayer me senté con Edward. En el almuerzo con Alice decidimos sentarnos fuera de la cafetería, hoy el día estaba hermoso y además yo aun estaba enojada con Jake no quería aun verlo.

-¿Por qué pelearon? – pregunto Ali, mientras engullía no muy delicadamente un pedazo de sándwich de milanesa.

-Ayer intento de nuevo que tuviéramos relaciones y se enojo cuando me negué – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Aun no entiendo como puedes estar enamorada de él – rodé mis ojos y me miro como retándome -. No es para ti, necesitas un caballero ingles – dijo y reí.

-Seria muy lindo – suspire -… últimamente lo siento distante y no estoy muy segura de lo que siento – dije y me perdí mirando la nada.

-Si me dejaras aconsejarte te diría que lo dejaras, él no te merece Bella – su voz me trajo de nuevo y le sonreí.

-Merezco un caballero ingles – dijo y reímos -. Me dejaste sola en la práctica y Mike fue mi caballero ingles – reímos de nuevo.

-Perdón, Jasper en verdad me gustaba – dijo afligida.

-No mereces alguien que te trate así – dije -. No nos conocen y no entiendo porque te dijo eso, pero es gente mala es mejor estar lejos – asintió y seguimos almorzando.

-¿Trajiste tu simulación de camioneta? – pregunto Ali cuando estábamos yendo a nuestros salones.

-No te metas con mi camioneta y si, vine en ella – llegamos a mi salón.

-¿Vamos de compras? – pregunto. En realidad ella iba de compras, yo solo la acompañaba, esa era la regla, mis ahorros eran para la universidad y no tenia para mas, hace rato había establecido la regla de que no podía comprarme nada ni regalarme nada.

-Te acompaño, también quiero distraerme – y empezó a dar saltitos aplaudiendo.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – exclamaba y rodé mis ojos. Vi a Edward acercarse y venia solo, ninguna de las otras les tocaba esta clase, igual no pensaba sentarme con él.

-Vas a llegar tarde a tu clase, cuando salimos vamos a casa y de ahí a Port Angeles – dije y asintió. Me apresure a entrar a clases.

Para mi mala suerte el único lugar vacío que había era el banco a mi lado, así que se sentó ahí y tenía muy mala cara. Me dedique a ignorarlo durante toda la clase que tampoco fue muy entretenida, el profesor me hizo un par de preguntas que conteste muy bien y luego de eso termino. Me apure para salir del salón cuando tropecé con algo, no se bien que, igual no importaba porque era normal para mi tropezar con nada. Estuve a punto de caerme y unos brazos me rodearon y me pusieron sobre mis dos pies.

-Gracias – dije de manera seca mirando seria a Edward y me aleje.

Ali estaba parada al lado de su auto cuando salí y me acerque, se la veía emocionada, siempre es así cuando estamos por salir de compras.

-¿Lista? – dijo dando saltitos.

-Lista – conteste, subí a mi camioneta para irnos.

Alice salió como siempre rápido con su auto y cuando estaba por salir un jeep gigante se paro delante de mi y corto mi paso, tocaron bocina y por el espejo retrovisor vi que era el auto de Edward. Luego lo vi bajar de su auto, se notaba iba con alguien, paso de largo mi camioneta y comenzó a hablar con el chico del Jeep.

-¡Ya sale! – Y me miro sorprendido - ¿¡Bella!? ¿Esa camioneta es tuya? – pregunto algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué problema tienes con mi camioneta? – pregunto molesta.

-No se ve segura, nada mas – dijo y me miraba raro, preferí ignorarlo.

-¡EDWARD! – me di vuelta e Irina se asomaba por el auto de Edward, lo mire y me vio avergonzado.

-Tu novia te espera – dije molesta, no se porque, después de todo ni siquiera somos amigos, pero me molestaba que estuviera con ella.

-No es mi novia – dijo serio.

-No es asunto mio – conteste y di gracias que movieron el jeep y acelere mi camioneta.

Cuando llegue a casa el auto de Alice, obviamente, ya estaba en la entrada estacionado. Seguramente Alice ya estaba con mamá y seguro la estaba sometiendo a la fabricación de velas, era mejor salvarla.

-¡Ali! – exclame cuando entre en casa.

-¡En la cocina Bella! – exclamo y así allí fui una vez deje mis cosas en el living.

-Hola mamá – me acerque y bese su mejilla.

-Hola Bella, Alice me estaba contando que se iban de compras – asentí -. Tengo algo de dinero así te compras algo también – la mire con ternura.

-No mamá no necesito nada – dije y mamá resoplo -. Mejor lo guardas para la universidad – y eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo.

-Vamos Ali, después se nos hace tarde para volver – dejo lo que estaba haciendo y saludo a mamá al igual que yo.

Estuvimos dando vueltas durante dos horas entrando y saliendo de todas las tiendas, Alice se compro zapatos, convers nuevas, jeans, braguitas, brasiers, remeras y algunos vestidos. ¿El saldo? Yo oficiando de mulita de carga con quince bolsas de ropa y ella con otras diez.

-Vamos a tomar algo – rogué – me duelen los pies y necesito sentarme – seguí rogando.

-Es que todavía me falta elegir un par de zapatos mas – rodé mis ojos.

-¡Ali compraste cuatro pares! – exclame -. Por favor amiguis, solo nos sentamos un rato y tomamos algo fresco – pedí, ella resoplo y luego asintió.

-Veo que te gustar gastar dinero Bella – me di vuelta sorprendida y algo molesta por el comentario era Esme con una chica rubia a su lado que supongo era la hermana de Jasper.

-Buenas tardes Esme – saludo Alice -, a Bella no le gusta gastar dinero todo esto es mio – dijo ella riendo.

-Esme buenas tardes – dije -. Me trae de mulita de carga – dije tratando de relajar el ambiente y su mirada fue algo especulativa.

-¡Me encantan tus tacos! – exclamo la chica rubia. Esos eran unos tacos negros con una tira alrededor del tobillo en punta y brillantes, de unos diez centímetros, se los compro ahora y salió del local con ellos puestos.

-¡Lo se! – Exclamo Alice - ¡Me enamore de ellos apenas los vi! – rodé mis ojos, Ali y su fascinación por la moda.

-Soy Rosalie – le tendió la mano a Ali.

-Un gusto, soy Alice y ella es…

-Bella – dijo Esme mirando a Rosalie, ella me miro y asintió como si me conocieran.

-Bella – dijo en tono seco.

-Alice hay que volver a casa - dije y ella asintió.

-Buenas noches – dijimos al mismo tiempo y no esperamos respuesta.

-Esa familia no me gusta – dijo Alice cuando íbamos para el patio de comidas.

Estábamos sentadas en el patio de comida sentadas comiendo una hamburguesa con papas y gaseosa doble cada una cuando un avioncito de papel cayó en mi vaso de gaseosa.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – un chico enorme, pero realmente enorme y con una gran sonrisa de niño de cinco años se acercó deprisa a nosotras.

-¿Es tuyo? – pregunte sacando el avioncito del vaso y sonriéndole.

-Estaba aburrido y me puse a jugar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¡Te busco una nueva! – exclamo y salió rápido.

-¡Aguarda! – exclame, no me dejo decirle que no era necesario.

-Viste que hermosos hoyuelos tenia – dijo Alice riendo.

-Parecia de cinco años – dije y reímos.

Seguimos comiendo mientras le contaba a Ali lo que el pobre de Mike había pasado durante la práctica de gimnasia y reímos.

-¿Me hacen lugar? – las dos miramos sorprendidas al gigante de recién. Sin pensarlo mucho me corrí y se sentó a mi lado.

-Pareces un oso – dijo Ali riendo y la imite.

-Tú pareces un duende – dijo y reí también, lo que me sorprendió fue que riera ya que le molestaba cuando Jake la llamaba así. "¿Qué será de Jake? No me ha llamado para nada", pensé.

-Tu gaseosa enana – me dijo riendo.

-Gracias oso – conteste -, pero en verdad no era necesario, ya me llene no la voy a terminar – el suspiro profundo como contrariado.

-Bueno me la tomo yo y te la debo para otra oportunidad – asentí -. ¿Todo eso es de ustedes? – dijo señalando las bolsas al lado de Ali.

-Del duende – conteste.

-¿Tu no compraste nada? – pregunto.

-Nop tengo que juntar para mi universidad – conteste -. No gasto en nada más que la gasolina de mi camioneta – dije y sonrió. Estuvo comiendo con nosotros hasta que su celular sonó y recibió un mensaje. Tenia que ayudar a su madre con algunas bolsas, por lo que se fue. Y lo mas extraño de todo fue que no sabíamos nuestros nombres, solo éramos duende, oso y enana.

…

-Buenas noches Ali, ve con cuidado – la salude antes de bajar del auto cuando llegamos a mi casa.

-Descansa Bella – contesto sonriendo.

El resto de la semana pasa con nosotras dos juntas para todos lados, excepto en las clases que no estábamos juntas. Jake no me hablo durante toda la semana, mas bien se dedico a ignorarme y "los nuevos" solo nos miraban de lejos y serios.

El sábado estuve ayudando a mamá con sus velas, nos divertimos un montón. Estuve sin Ali porque se fue con su mamá a Seattle el fin de semana, pero la pase bien con mamá, ella es divertida, mientras hacíamos las velas había puesto música fuerte y cantaba a los gritos, yo lo hacia un poco mas bajo aunque ella me incitaba a gritar.

-Buenas noches Charlie – dije cuando me iba a acostar.

-No he visto a Jake esta semana – dijo antes de saludarme y suspire -. ¿Se pelearon? Podemos ir mañana a lo de Billy y pasar el día así se amigan – dijo y rodé mis ojos, no entiendo porque le interesa tanto mi relación con Jake.

-No hace falta Charlie y solo fue un desacuerdo – que seguro si le comento porque Jake se habían enojado, ya no seria digno de su confianza.

-¿Segura? – sonreí.

-Segura, buenas noches – bese su mejilla.

-Buenas noches Bella – contesto.

Odio que haga esto, algún día mis padres podrían entrar y tendríamos tremendo problema. Jake estaba acostado en mi cama con una enorme sonrisa picara.

-Jake podrían subir mis padres – reproche bajito.

-Bella – se puso de pie se acercó a mi y me abrazo por la cintura -, siento lo que paso – dijo y comenzó a besarme. Su boca devoraba la mía, metió de manera ruda su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a jugar con la mía, me tuvo aferrada a su cuerpo besándome durante varios minutos.

-Te extrañe Jake – dije abrazándolo.

-Yo también Bells – contesto.

-¿Qué tal los chicos nuevos? – pregunto y me sorprendió.

-No lo se, no hemos vuelto a hablar con ellos – sonrió mucho y asintió.

-Mejor – dijo -. Me tengo que ir – anuncio.

-¡Ya! ¿No puedes quedar un rato? – pregunte.

-Tengo salida de hombre – su tono fue raro -. Mañana veo si puedo venir – dijo y me beso de nuevo por varios minutos. Se fue y quede desconcertada, cada día pasábamos menos tiempo juntos y eso no me gustaba después de todo éramos novios y se supone que debe querer pasar tiempo conmigo, pero ya no lo hace. Tendría que pensar seriamente en esta situación.


	4. Capitulo 3: Nuevo colegio nuevas decepci

**Capitulo 3: Nuevo colegio nuevas decepciones.**

_Edward POV_

Cuando nos mudamos a Forks tenia la esperanza que las cosas cambiaran para nosotros de que no nos volviera a pasar lo que pasaba en Chicago en el antiguo instituto, que las chicas nos buscaran por nuestro dinero. Realmente pensé cuando conocimos a Bella y Alice que eran distintas, cuando vi entrar a Bella y como me miro fijo me quede algo embobado mirándola, sus ojos chocolates su pelo con ondas, suelto y largo, mas su piel clara la hacia muy atractiva. Para mi suerte se sentó a mi lado en la clase de biología y me dio ternura cuando me miro, sonrió y se ruborizo de manera encantadora.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen – e hizo lo mas atractivo que puede haber hecho, mordió su labio de manera muy sensual.

-Soy Isabella Swan – parecia muy cálida y amistosa, una chica sencilla y muy transparente.

-Hermoso nombre – conteste y sonrió.

-Todos me dicen Bella – ese apodo le hacia justicia, era perfecto para ella.

-Bella – repetí y ella solo asintió.

-¿Empiezas hoy? – en realidad su pregunta me tomo desprevenido ya que eso era algo obvio, parecia estar algo nerviosa y supuse que a lo mejor era algo tímida.

-Si, soy nuevo – dije en tono de broma -. ¿Tu? – su mirada sorprendida me hizo darme cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de preguntar.

-He vivido toda mi vida en Forks ¿Te gusta el clima? Esta todo el tiempo nublado – sonreí, era un tema seguro, ahora mas creía que era tímida.

-Para mi es placentero – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Tuvimos que dejar de hablar porque entro el profesor y empezó a dar la clase. Agradecí que no reparara en el hecho de que soy nuevo y me hiciera para delante de todos para presentarme. Odiaba eso. Estaba aburrido y mire a Bella, estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno sin prestar atención real a la casa, parecia que estaba aburrida también. Alcance a leer una de las frases que escribió.

-¿Te gusta Jean Austin? – susurre bajo y me miro sonriendo.

-La adoro – respondió susurrando también y miro al profesor -. ¿Qué tienes ahora? – pregunto cuando termino la clase.

-Literatura.

-¿Qué profesor? – pregunto y mire mi horario de clases para ver el nombre del profesor.

-Robinson – leí.

-Vamos juntos tengo al mismo profesor – y nos fuimos juntos a nuestra próxima clase.

-¿Tienes hermanos? – iba a ser incomodo ir juntos sin hablar por lo que empecé a preguntarle sobre ella. Además estaríamos compartiendo lugar era mejor conocernos.

-Soy hija única, me hubiera gustado tener hermanos, podría haber sido mas divertido a crecer sola, aunque tengo a mi amiga Alice que es prácticamente mi hermana. Somos de la misma edad y nos llevamos dos semanas de diferencia – me pareció que no respiro en todo el tiempo que hablo - ¿Tu tienes hermanos? – me sentía cómodo conversando con ella.

-Un hermano Emmett, es un año mas grande que nosotros y empezó también acá hoy – Emmett es un año mas grande que yo, pero el año pasado tuvimos un problema y había dejado los estudios porque lo que este año terminaba conmigo, aunque no teníamos las mismas materias.

-¡Edward! – Jasper se acercaba y con él venia una chica de pelo negro, su nariz era respingada, no se porque me recordó a duendes.

-Bella – me sorprendió que se acercara a Bella tan amistosamente, seguro era la amiga de la que me hablo.

-Bella él es Jasper Hale mi primo, ella es Isabella Swan pero le dicen Bella – Jasper la saludo con una apretón de manos.

-Jasper un gusto conocerte – dijo de manera amistosa Bella.

-Señorita Bella el gusto es todo mio – Jasper en realidad no es mi primo, aunque no lo supimos hasta hace poco, mi tía Rebecca que es hermana de mi madre no podía tener hijos y luego de un tiempo decidieron adoptar. Hace dos años atrás ella y Brad murieron en un accidente de autos y desde entonces los hermanitos Hale viven con nosotros. Rosalie tiene la edad de Emmett y por el mismo problema que mi hermano perdió un año de estudio así que también esta cursando el instituto.

Bella me presento a su amiga Alice y luego de eso, vimos a una chica salir del baño de hombros, eso pasa en todos los institutos no importa que tan privados pasa, según nos dijeron nuestra nuevas amigas era Tanya, estábamos entrando al aula los cuatro estábamos porque teníamos literatura juntos, pero antes de entrar alcance a ver que un chico musculoso, ojos pardos y pelo obscuro salió después de esa chica, seguro es con el que estuvo.

Era obvio que a Jasper le gustaba Alice, y cuando tuvieron la idea de sentar ellos juntos me alegro porque me daba la posibilidad de estar un poco mas con Bella, así que nosotros les dejamos el lugar que ellas antes compartían y nos instalamos en los bancos del final al lado de la ventana. La clase fue de lo mas bien, de vez en cuando con Bella nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, ella se ruborizaba y yo sonreía mas. Me llamo la atención que cuando termino la clase Bella saliera rápido y algo nerviosa sin saludar. No la volví a ver hasta el horario del almuerzo, estaba sentada con un grupo de chicos en una mesa cercana, me hubiera gustado estuviera con nosotros pero no me anime a decirle a Alice, que si estaba con nosotros, que la invitara.

Volvimos a clase y era la hora de física - Hola de nuevo – dije cuando vi a Bella -Tenemos física juntos también – y entramos al salón en silencio.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo al ultimo? Están vacíos – propuso Bella y asentí sonriendo. Me agradaba estar a su lado y no iba a desperdiciar el momento.

-Hola eres el nuevo – una chica rubia de ojos celestes, muy buen físico, vestida de manera llamativa y muy sonriente se había parado frente a mi.

-Edward Cullen – tendí mi mano y ella la tomo.

-Un placer Edward soy Irina, puedes sentarte conmigo no tengo compañero – propuso de inmediato, note que miraba a Bella de mala manera como sino le gustara.

-Ya quede en sentarme con Bella – aro la miro con desprecio y eso me molesto bastante -. Me va a ayudar con mis clases es mi tutora – sonreí mientras veía la cara de Bella sorprendida.

-O veo, luego podemos hablar – no pudimos hablar mas porque entro el profesor y era hora de tomar nuestros lugares.

-¿Estás bien? – no he estado mucho con Bella, pero mas temprano la vi mas sonriente y con su cara mas relajada. Y era definitivo que no estaba con ganas de hablar.

-Solo pensativa – asentí y la deje seguir perdida en sus pensamientos.

Después de clases Bella se notaba aun mas molesta, Alice no la podía llevar a su casa así que me ofrecí a hacerlo y acepto, pero el viaje no fue bueno, parecia enojada y se puso peor cuando comente que Alice había ofrecido ayudarnos a poner al día y nos íbamos a juntar en casa. Cuando estábamos en casa con Alice mas conversando de cualquier cosa que viendo las materias del instituto, ella recibió en mensaje de Bella avisándole que venia y quería instrucciones para llegar a nuestra casa, como el camino es complicado la fui a buscar para traerla. Todo fue bien hasta que mamá llego y note como cambio cuando le presente a Bella, incluso con Alice fue amorosa, realmente se noto que no le gusta y para mi sorpresa parecia conocerla.

-Mamá – las chicas se acaban de ir y mamá estaba en la cocina organizando la cena, estaba con Lilian nuestra cocinera - ¿podemos hablar? – pregunte y asintió sonriendo.

-¿Seguramente me quieres preguntar como conozco a esa chica? – aseguro y su tono de voz era hostil.

-Así es, fueron muy buenas con nosotros en el instituto y la verdad la trataste algo mal – dije y mamá sonrió.

-Solo quería que supiera que alguien esta atenta – la mire sin entender -. Hoy conocí a la familia Denali – asentí -, ellas tiene tres hijas Carme, Irina y Tanya…

-Las conocí algo en el instituto – dije y mamá sonrió.

-Son muy buenas chicas – dijo y se puso seria -. Irina estaba preocupada por ti – eso en verdad me sorprendió porque apenas si hablamos algo -, me comento que te vio con Bella y no se animo a acercarse después para advertirte sobre ella – dijo y ahora tomo todo mi interés.

-¿Qué tendría que advertirme? – pregunte y mamá suspiro.

-Creo que después de todo tampoco vamos a tener suerte acá – y creo que sabía a lo que se refería, que nos buscaran por el dinero -. Me dijo que Bella no es buena chica, que ellas saben que se acercó a ti por el dinero, estaba buscando salir del pueblo y sus padres no tienen mucho poder adquisitivo, sin ser pobres no pueden darle muchas cosas, me dijo que el mejor amigo de ella un tal Jacob les dijo que sabían de nuestra estado económico y sabia de primera fuente que ella se acercaría alguno de ustedes – y todo ese discurso me dejo realmente helado porque me había parecido una persona totalmente diferente.

-¿Y les creíste? Porque realmente no me esperaba que fuera así, parecia totalmente normal conmigo – dijo y mamá me miro con tristeza para luego darme una caricia en el rostro.

-Seguramente sabe jugar bien sus cartas, es mejor que te alejes de ella – dijo -. De todas maneras los Denali vienen hoy a cenar y calculo abra oportunidad de saber algo mas – asentí.

-Voy a terminar un trabajo del instituto, seguro con Jazz estaremos en mi cuarto – asintió, le mostré la mejor sonrisa que pude y bese su frente.

Cuando estuvimos solos con Jazz en mi habitación le comente lo que conto mamá, él había quedado desconcertado al igual que yo, ninguno pensó que Isabella podía ser ese tipo de chica. Ahora ni siquiera su nombre me parecia lindo como antes.

-¿Crees que Alice sea igual? – pregunto Jazz y parecia estar desilusionado.

-No lo se, tendríamos que averiguar sobre ella un poco – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y las Denali serán de confianza? – levante mi vista de mis libro y lo mire.

-No creo que alguien venga a hablar mal de ellas por que si – dije y volví a mi libro.

Cuando nos llamaron a cenar ya estábamos todos incluidos los Denali y también María la amiga de Carmen quien miraba muy intensamente a Jazz, y no creo él le fuera indiferente después de todo era una chica muy linda, pelo castaño oscuro, muy buen físico y ojos marrones casi negros. La cena no se como y en que momento se desvió hacia Bella y Alice.

-Es una pena que tu primer contacto con el instituto haya sido precisamente con Bella – dijo Irina -, pero ella es muy buena engañando a la gente – siguió.

-Jake las conoce muy bien, a él le da algo de pena dejarlas, siempre piensa que las puede cambiar – dijo Tanya -, pero bueno ya es así de interesada y no va a cambiar y creo que eres su próximo objetivo, seria mejor te alejaras de ella – siguió.

-Y Jazz tendrías que alejarte de Alice porque seguramente la esta ayudando – Jazz abrió grande los ojos, esa pequeña que parecia un duendecito dulce, era difícil imaginarla calculadora -, Alice seguro se acercó a ti para distraerte por si notabas algo, ella es de una familia con dinero y es la mejor amiga de Bella y la ayuda en todo – siguió Tanya.

-Creo que no es bueno juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas – dijo Emmett y todos lo miramos -. Por ahí esas chicas no se acercaron por eso a ellos, hay que concederles el beneficio de la duda – Emm es muy bueno, en ciertas cosas es como un niño, sumamente confiado por eso también le paso lo que le paso, aunque esa chica Gianna se había acercado a él solo por el dinero y casi consigue su objetivo, él nunca desconfía de nadie.

-Yo preferiría te alejaras Jazz – dijo Rosalie, ella va a proteger a Jazz con uñas y dientes -. Si esta con alguien así no debe ser buena tampoco – Jazz asintió con algo de tristeza.

-No me voy a arriesgar – dijo él -, es preferible distanciarse a dejar envolvernos por ellas – aseguro, y se notaba la decepción en su voz.

-Mañana podrían sentarse con nosotras – propuso María -, note que tenemos algunas clases en común con ustedes – asentí y Jazz hizo lo mismo.

-Seria un placer – dije -, preferiría alejarme mañana mismo de Isabella y Alice – confirme, mamá me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

No puedo negar que fue una gran desilusión, no parecían ser lo que nos contaron, además no voy a negar que Isabella me había gustado y mucho, pero lo mejor era mantenerlas lejos, no le daría la oportunidad de engañarme o Jazz y que alguno de los dos saliera lastimado.

Cuando llegamos a clase al otro día me mantuve lejos de ella, solo me acerque para avisarle que no me sentaría mas con ella, me había mirado con una hermosa sonrisa pero la trate lo más distante que pude. En la practica me sorprendió ver lo poco agraciada que era para el deporte, el pobre chico que fue su pareja en la clase de tenis se dedico a esquivar pelotazos y la raqueta de Bella, por un lado su torpeza me pareció adorable y mas cuando se sonrojaba constantemente cuando algo pasaba.

-Uf Bella Swan y sus dos pies izquierdos – Tanya se había acercado a nosotros junto con Irina, estábamos con Jazz, Carmen y María quienes eran nuestras parejas para la practica.

-Es bastante cómica es torpe por naturaleza y parece tropezar con el aire – agrego Carmen – ya lo van a ver, en cierta forma es gracioso – siguió.

-Pobre Mike, realmente es muy bueno de su parte ayudarla – dijo María -. El pobre en cualquier momento lo tenemos que sacar con camilla – reímos.

Todos reímos cuando Mike esquivo con habilidad impresionante primero la pelota a la que le pego Isabella y luego la raqueta que se le fue volando de las manos. Fue bastante gracioso.

-Mike realmente es una luz, que habilidad impresionante – todos reímos. Por un breve momento mi mirada se cruzo con la de Isabella y me sentí avergonzado por estar riéndome de ella, así que agache la cabeza para esquivar su mirada.

A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos con mi hermano y Rosalie, con Jazz intencionalmente esquivamos a las Denali porque su conversación es bastante vacía y repetitiva, sobre todo cuando se trata de Isabella y Alice.

Mi próxima clase era historia americana y cuando entre al salón el único lugar vacío era al lado de Isabella, me tuve que sentar ahí, pero ni siquiera me miro. Solo nos ignoramos yo con mala cara y ella distante, en cierta forma me molestaba estar así con ella, me hubiera gustado saber que pasaba por su cabeza porque por momentos se la veía como perdida en sus pensamientos de los cuales la saco el profesor cuando le hizo un par de preguntas. Se levanto rápido cuando termino la clase y tal cual me dijeron de la nada se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer en el piso cuando alcance a sostenerla por la cintura.

-Gracias – su voz, sus ojos y su postura fue fría cuando lo dijo. Me sorprendió y molesto sentirla de esa manera.

Me quede un par de minutos parado en el lugar intentando descifrar las emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo. Un cosquillo muy placentero se había apoderado de mi cuando sentí su cuerpo pegado al mio, tenia muchas ganas de volver a tocarla y además me alegro poder escucharla hablarme, aunque fuera de manera fría.

Salí del salón y me encontré con Irina, me dio la sensación de que me estaba esperando más que fuera una casualidad.

-Edward, ¿abras visto a algunas de mis hermanas o María? – pregunto sonriendo. La realidad era que después de que nos separamos ni intente buscarlas, aun no me sentía del todo cómodo con ellas. Mirándola detenidamente Irina era bastante atractiva y con muy buen físico, sus ojos celestes eran realmente llamativos.

-Lo siento Irina no vi a ninguna – dije y sonrió.

-¿Podría pedirte un favor? – pregunto y asentí -. Me llevarías a casa, creo que se han ido y se han olvidado de mi – dijo riendo.

-No hay problema – conteste. Fuimos hasta mi auto, pensé que Jazz me estaría esperando pero no era así. Le mande un mensaje y me respondió que se quedaría en la biblioteca un rato mas y después iría a casa, lo llevaría María que estaba con él.

-Bien vamos solos, María esta con Jazz – dije e Irina sonrió.

-Creo que eso va bien – dijo insinuante y solo sonreí. Le abrí la puerta del auto y subió, empecé a manejar y tuve que detenerme detrás de una vieja camioneta que estaba cortando el paso, toque bocina pero no se movió.

-Voy a ver que pasa – dije y baje. Estaba por acercarme a la camioneta pero vi que delante estaba el jeep de Emm y era el que estaba cortando el paso -. Emm estas deteniendo a todos – dije cuando me acerque.

-Lo siento solo me pare para que subiera Rose – dijo sonriendo. Últimamente estos dos andaban todo el tiempo juntos de un lado para el otro.

-Apúrate que tengo que alcanzar a alguien – dije y me miro serio.

-¿Ya tienes una chica? – pregunto en tono de burla.

-Es Irina – puso mala cara.

-No me gusta – dijo y en ese momento Rose se acercaba.

-No tiene que gustarte a ti – le pegue despacio en su enorme brazo y sonrió -. Nos vemos – dije y asintió.

-¡Ya sale! – me acerque a la camioneta y me sorprendió ver a Isabella en el volante - ¿¡Bella!? ¿Esa camioneta es tuya? – realmente con lo torpe que era no creí que fuera segura para ella. Además imaginaba que si era tan interesada como decían andaría en otro tipo de auto.

-¿Qué problema tienes con mi camioneta? – una vez mas su mirada fue fría y su voz hostil, no me gustaba nada sentirla así conmigo.

-No se ve segura, nada mas – no podía conciliar lo que me habían dicho de ella con la imagen que tenia en frente y lo poco que habíamos hablado. Quizás debí darme tiempo de conocerla por mi mismo.

-¡EDWARD! – Irina se bajo del auto y me hacia seña con la mano para que fuera para allá.

-Tu novia te espera – ahora su voz fue rara, más bien estaba molesta después de ver a Irina bajar de mi auto.

-No es mi novia – conteste enseguida, no quería que pensara que lo era. "Porque te interesa tanto que ella suponga eso", me dije a mi mismo.

-No es asunto mio – dijo aun molesta y cortante. Sentir rugir el motor de su camioneta y se fue.

Volví a mi auto e Irina se subió nuevamente, me miraba sonriendo y con cierta cara de satisfacción, me parecia raro pero no dije nada.

-Este auto es extraordinario – dijo y tenía toda la razón, amaba mi Volvo, lo cuidaba como si fuera mi más preciada posesión y realmente lo era.

-Es un muy buen auto – conteste de manera cortes -. ¿Indícame como llegar a tu casa? – dije mientras comencé a manejar.

-Primero podríamos ir a una cafetería un rato para conversar un poco – propuso y no tenia ganas de estar mas tiempo con ella, había cubierto mi cuota de Denali por hoy.

-Sabes que soy nuevo y tengo que ponerme al día – dije apenas mirándola -. Seria mejor dejarlo para otro momento – asintió.

-No hay problema, seguro tendremos oportunidad después – dijo. Me quede en silencio el resto del viaje, solo la escuche hablar sobre distintos chicos del instituto y la mayoría de las veces hablaba mal de cualquiera.

-Bueno hemos llegado – dije en cuento me estacione frente a su casa. Era realmente enorme una mansión de verdad, de color blanco, grandes ventanales, enorme jardín al frente, muy ostentosa, no era el tipo de casa que me gustaba porque era mas bien fría no daba sensación de hogar. Me llamo la atención ver que Tanya se besaba muy apasionadamente con el chico morocho que vi salir ayer del baño después de ella, la verdad era vergonzoso la manera en que lo hacían -. ¿A tus padres no les molesta? – pregunte e Irina me miro riendo.

-Mis padres se fueron de viaje esta mañana muy temprano, así que estamos solas, fue una gran casualidad que pudieran estar para la cena en tu casa la mayoría del tiempo no esta – dijo y asentí comprendiendo la situación -. La mansión queda para nosotras – agrego - ¿Quieres pasar un rato? – pregunto insinuante, creo que se me estaba ofreciendo y no era oferta fácil de rechazar, Irina es realmente bella. "Bella", repetí en mi mente.

-No puedo, lo siento – dije mirando como el chico palmeaba en las nalgas a Irina y al separarse de ella pude notar que ella solo estaba con una camisa sin pantalones. Era obvio lo que habían estado haciendo.

-Ya sabes donde encontrarme y cuando estés aburrido te puedes dar una vuelta – otra vez se insinuaba.

-Gracias – dije y se acercó plantándome un beso muy cerca de los labios.

-Nos vemos mañana Edward, gracias por el aventón – dijo y sonreí.

Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie, detrás del garaje tenemos un gimnasio muy amplio con muchos aparatos. Fui a mi habitación y me puse un jogging y remera para bajar a ejercitar. Una hora después apareció Jazz también cambiado y comenzó a hacer ejercicio también. Generalmente dedicábamos una hora y media por día a esto.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con María? – pregunte y sonrió, los dos seguíamos ejercitando.

-Es cálida y divertida, pero hay momento que me parece debe ser algo controladora… aun no logro descifrarla bien – dijo y quedamos en silencio -. Me era mas fácil estar con Alice, parecia un libro abierto sin complejidad – entendía como se sentía, con Irina me pasaba lo mismo por ahí parecia que sincera pero había momentos que me resultaba sospechosa.

-Tuve que llevar a Irina a su casa, sus padres están de viaje y me invito a entrar a su casa – me miro sonriendo con cierta picardía -. No entre – aclare -, pero debo decir que su hermana Tanya es bastante activa, estaba en la puerta de la casa con un chico morocho que vi ayer salir del baño luego de ella – Jazz asintió riendo, recordó cuando la vimos ayer.

-María también se me insinuó… pero no se aun no confió para hacer algo mas – dijo y seguimos en silencio.

….

Pasaron cinco meses de estar en Forks y en tres meses terminaríamos las clases y nos graduaríamos todos. Nunca mas volví a hablar con Isabella ni Jasper con Alice, solo cruzaba palabra con Isabella cuando en la clase de Historia teníamos que trabajar de a dos que no fueron muchas las oportunidades.

-Edward cariño – estaba frente al piano practicando cuando entro mamá -, vamos a la tienda buscar lo que nos falta para su campamento – deje de tocar y la mire sonriendo. Este fin de semana estábamos preparando un campamento con papá, Jazz y Emm.

-¿Nos faltan muchas cosas? – pregunte y asintió.

-Vamos a la tienda ahora sino no podrán salir esta tarde – cerré la tapa del piano y me fui con mamá.

La tiende de los Newton tiene todo lo necesario para deporte y campamento, realmente es grande. Entramos y estábamos esperando que nos atendieran ya que había bastante gente.

-¿En que los puedo ayudar? – la voz me sonó mas que familiar. Nos dimos vuelta con mamá, ella tenia una sonrisa pero cuando nos miro se puso seria.

-¿Isabella? – dijo mamá y Bella se puso mas seria todavía.


	5. Capitulo 4: Equivocaciones

**Perdón por tenerlas abandonadas, pero aca les traigo tres capitulos seguidos de esta historia y espero sus reviews!**

**nati ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Equivocaciones.

_Edward POV_

-Buenas tardes – saludo.

-¿Qué haces acá? – me sorprendió el tono hostil que uso mamá, pero mas me sorprendió como el aspecto de Isabella cambio como poniéndose a alerta.

-Trabajo acá – contesto con frialdad -. ¿En que los puedo ayudar? – pregunto nuevamente.

-No me imagine que podías trabajar y menos en este lugar – mamá fue menos hostil pero aun así agresiva.

-Solo los fines de semana, tengo que ahorrar para la universidad – contesto y realmente parece que no sabemos nada de ella porque esto es raro, una persona caza fortunas como la habían descripto no estaría trabajando en un lugar así - ¿Buscaban algo en particular? – pregunto.

-Bolsas de dormir – conteste y asintió.

-Por acá – dijo y comenzamos a caminar detrás de ella.

-Yale, Darmounth… ¿A cual vas? – Isabella apenas se giro para mirarla mientras seguía caminando.

-Alaska – dijo y mire a mamá sorprendido al igual que ella. Esto no tiene sentido, la imagen que teníamos de ella no era lo que parecia ahora -. Tenemos varios modelos, estos son todos – dijo señalando el estante -. Estas son mas bien sencillas y no muy abrigadas, depende de donde vayan, si saben que va a estar muy frio les convienen estas que son térmicas – indico.

-Creo que esas serian las mejores – dije mirando a mamá que miraba a Isabella atentamente como estudiándola.

-Vamos a llevar cuatro – dijo mamá un par de minutos después y Bella asintió.

-Voy a traerles un carro para cargar las cosas ¿quieren ir viendo algo mas? – ahora estaba un poco mas amable.

-Baterías, linternas, sogas y jarros térmicos – dije y asintió.

-Las linternas están por acá – dijo y nuevamente la seguimos.

-¿Por qué Alaska? – pregunto mamá, Bella la miro y pareció dudar en responder.

-Conseguí media beca y ya tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo esperándome - contesto -. Acá tiene para elegir – señalo el estante – ya vuelvo – asentimos.

-Es raro - dijo mamá cuando Bella se fue -. Mejor nos concentramos en esto – asentí. Pero tenia razón era raro, Bella parece tan sencilla y nada de lo que nos dijeron.

-Acá están la bolsas de dormir – Bella apareció con un carro -. ¿Ya eligieron? – y asentimos.

La dinámica del resto de las compras se limito a ella preguntándonos que necesitábamos y nosotros indicándole para que fuera cargando. No me dejo llevar el carro, se veía pesado pero cuando quise hacerlo me indico que era su trabajo, solo había intentando se caballeroso. Dos horas después con mamá terminamos las compras, Bella solo nos dejo en la caja y se fue.

-Siento no poder quedarme más, pero Charlie me necesita en casa – mire a Bella hablando con la que seria la dueña de la tienda.

-No hay problema Bella, ve tranquila cariño y mándele saludos a tu madre, dile que necesito mas velas – Bella asintió y se saco el delantal.

-Mañana a las nueve de la mañana – aseguro y la señora asintió.

-¿Cómo van los ahorros para la universidad? – le pregunto y Bella sonrió de manera exquisita.

-Tengo bastante – aseguro -, pago la matricula completa – sé que estar escuchando una conversación ajena no esta bien, pero tenia curiosidad y ellas estaban muy cerca -. Quiero agradecerte de nuevo por conseguirme el trabajo – la señora acaricio su rostro de manera maternal, era obvio que la quería mucho.

-Cariño te lo mereces, ahora ve antes que se te haga tarde – le dijo y Bella asintió.

-Edward llevemos todo al auto – mire a mamá y sonreí. Otro de los empleados nos acompañó hasta el auto llevando bolsas.

-¡Jake! – mire y vi a Bella abrazar y ¡BESAR A JACOB! Yo sabia que él estaba saliendo con alguien, que mierda hacia con Bella, mejor dicho que mierda hacia Isabella saliendo con un chico que seguro sabia que era novio de otra.

FLASH BACK

-Subamos a mi habitación – susurro Irina agitada cuando separamos nuestros labios, la tome fuerte de la nuca y la acerque nuevamente a mí metiendo mi lengua bien al fondo de su garganta -. Edward… - gimió cuando metí mi mano debajo de su remera y busque sus tetas. Eran voluptuosas y muy paradas, en realidad no eran naturales, pero se sentían perfectas al tacto.

-¿Por qué no acá? – estábamos en el living de la casa con el televisor prendido simulando ver aunque en realidad hacia media hora nos estamos tocando y besando. Su mano acariciaba mi polla por encima de la ropa. Corrí el brasier a un costado y comencé a acariciar la piel directo y mas se agito, busque su cuello y lo mordisquee, ella no tenia problemas en que la marcara.

-Tanyaaa… aaahhhh… esta-por-llegar… ¡aaahhh!... - gimió nuevamente cuando apreté su pezón con mis dedos.

-Subamos – dije soltándola y fuimos a su habitación. Se desnudo apenas entramos e hice lo mismo. Me instale sobre ella y sin previos comencé a penetrarla de manera fuerte y rápida como le gustaba.

-Edward… siiii… aaahhh… - gemía mientras yo entra y salía de ella una y otra vez.

-¿Te gusta así?... aaahhh… siiii… - Irina era muy expresiva, no para de gritar una y otra vez. Las palabras dulces con ella no funcionaban.

-Mierdaaaa… maaass… dameeee… más…. aaaahhh… - gemía fuerte una y otra vez mientras embestía contra ella.

-Mueve… aaahhh… tu… caderaaa… aaahhh… - ella acompaso sus movimientos a los míos - ¡PUTA!... ¡ERES MI PUTA IRINA!... – grite fuera de mi.

-¡SIII, TU PUTA! ¡AAAHHH! – gritaba ella. La verdad no era la mejor forma de tratarla pero después de un tiempo me pidió que la tratara así. Así estuvimos mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente terminamos y me derrumbe a su lado de espaldas.

No estábamos de novios, pero generalmente su cama era mi destino luego de salir de clases, y era prácticamente todos los días. En el instituto lo hicimos muy pocas veces en mi auto durante alguna clase que nos saltamos, pero sino era en su casa ya que sus padres de estos cinco meses que la conozco no habían vuelto del viaje que estaban haciendo por Europa. Me quite el preservativo, lo tire en el cesto y volví a calzarme el bóxer.

-Voy a buscar algo de tomar – dije mientras me ponía el pantalón - ¿Te traigo algo? – negó con la cabeza y cerro los ojos. Había quedado agotada y sonreí satisfecho, eso me da la pauta que soy bueno.

Estaba hurgando la heladera cuando sentí que alguien entraba en la cocina, era un chico morocho, muy grande se notaba que hacia mas gimnasia que yo y solo venia en bóxers. Es el que vi muchas veces con Tanya.

-También voy a querer de eso – dijo señalando la jarra de jugo de naranja que estaba sacando.

-Soy Edward…

-Cullen – me corto y asentí, parecia conocerme -. Soy Jacob Black – su nombre me parecia familiar pero no reconocía porque. Nos dimos un apretón de manos.

-Sales con Tanya – asegure y asintió. Me serví el vaso de jugo y volví con Irina.

Se había quedado dormida y estaba totalmente desnuda y destapada, una muy buena visión que hizo que mi pantalón se viera mas abultado en mi entrepierna. Termine mi jugo, me desnude y me subí a la cama. Comencé a besar sus nalgas mientras a su vez la acariciaba y fui subiendo por toda su columna hasta llegar a sus hombros, su piel era bastante suave aunque no me enloquecía o atraía particularmente.

-Mmm… mi Eddi esta listo de nuevo… - susurro y reí.

-Listo para ti – dije mordiendo levemente su hombro.

-Empieza entonces – dijo aun de espaldas pero abriendo sus piernas invitándome a entrar en ella nuevamente. Coloque el preservativo me instale sobre ella a lo largo de su columna y comencé a penetrarla lentamente -. Ed… aaahhh… no seas…. Aaahhh… suaveee… - dijo entre gemidos y comencé a moverme con mas fuerza y rapidez.

-¡Aaaahhhh!... estas… aaahhh… muy…. Mojada… ¡aaaahhh!... – gemí alto, mi pene apretado por sus pliegues se sentían muy bien. Irina para el sexo es sumamente buena, se nota tiene experiencia y podemos aprovechar eso. Hoy era un día tranquilo para los dos.

Una vez más terminamos y luego de arreglarme en su baño volví a casa. Jazz llego una hora después que yo de la casa de María y nos dedicamos durante una hora y media al gimnasio.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Edward ¿Estas bien? – mamá me saco de mi ensoñación, no podía creer que Bella se estuviera besando de esa manera tan apasionada con Jacob, él es novio de Tanya que mierda era esto. Una punzada en mi estomago, era de odio y desilusión. Cuando empezaba a creer que era distinta, no como nos habían dicho, la veo así con él.

-Si estoy bien – dije solo como reflejo porque no estaba nada bien, estaba que me llevaba el diablo.

Cuando llegamos a casa pase directo a mi habitación ignorando a todos en la casa, estaba indignado, realmente molesto. ¡Que mierda hacia Bella con Jacob! Él tiene novia como puede ella ignorar eso, van al mismo instituto.

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa? – Jazz entro en mi habitación y lo mire enojado – Pareces un puma enjaulado – dijo y resople.

-¿Te acuerdas de Jacob? – pregunte y asintió.

-El novio de Tanya que estuve en la fiesta del sábado pasado – asentí - ¿Qué pasa con él? – pregunto.

-Bella trabaja en la tienda de deporte, cuando salíamos la vi besándose con él – me miro sorprendido.

-Bien parece que todo es cierto, esto lo confirma – dijo y tire mi pelo.

-Pero según se Jacob no tiene dinero – se suponía eso era lo que ella buscaba.

-Pero ellas también suelen decir que les gustan los buenos sementales – lo mire con odio -¡hey! ¡Es lo que dicen! – dijo y baje mi mirada.

El lunes volvimos al colegio, en la clase de biología solo estaba Alice y luego cuando me toco Historia estuve solo porque Bella no apareció. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla, hacerle saber mi opinión sobre ella, pero no fue posible ya que no la vi en todo el día y en verdad estuve atento a que apareciera. Vi a Alice sentada en con un grupo de chicas y parecia triste, Jacob no estaba con Tanya pero ella no parecia molesta. Paso la semana de clases normalmente, eso sin contar que Bella no apareció en toda la semana lo que ayudo a que se me olvidara lo pasado y la ira se aplacara.

Era lunes nuevamente, había aparcado mi coche en el lugar habitual, estábamos con Jazz esperando a Emm y Rose cuando vimos llegar a Alice primero, aparco su auto y luego de bajarse se quedo apoyada a un costado con los brazos cruzados y muy triste.

-Parece que esta mal – comento Jazz en tono bajo. Solo suspire.

Vimos entrar un auto policial, el jefe de policía Charlie Swan se bajo y abrió la puerta del acompañante de donde bajo Bella y su cara realmente mostraba a otra chica, estaba mucho mas pálida de lo habitual y creo que un poco mas delgada. Alice se apresuró a acercarse a ella y la abrazo, luego le hablo por mucho tiempo sonrieron levemente y comenzaron a caminar para el edificio.

-Bella que bueno que volviste – esa era Ángela Webber, tengo un par de clases con ella.

-Gracias – solo fue un susurro, parecia estar muy mal.

-Vamos – dijo Alice que aun la tenia abrazada por los hombros.

Cuando llegue a la clase de historia ya estaba sentada en su lugar, parecia haber estado llorando, me senté a su lado pero como era habitual no hablamos. Solo la vi escribir en su cuaderno.

"No puedes confiar en nadie" – alcance a leer que decía una de las líneas que había escrito -. "La gente miente" – decía mas abajo – "Ya no creas en nadie" – eso me sorprendió estaba subrayado varias veces.

-Hay mucha gente acá que aparente lo que no es – dije y me miro seria. Algo había cambiado en su mirada, siempre note un brillo especial en sus ojos algo que me parecia fascinante porque además parecia transmitir todo a través de ellos, en cambio ahora estaban vacíos.

-¿Por qué quien lo dices? – Apenas le salió la voz - ¿Por mi? – pregunto un poco mas fuerte.

-Calculo que te haces cargo porque sabes que engañas a la gente – dije y me arrepentí en el acto cuando vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-No sabes nada de mí – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Se lo suficiente – mire al frente cuando entro el profesor y empezó a dar la clase.

Sentía la tensión que irradiaba el cuerpo de Bella y la vi removerse incomoda varias veces, hasta que levanto la mano y el profesor le dio permiso de hablar.

-Puedo ir a la enfermería, no me siente bien – dijo y la mire, solo veía su rostro de costado pero pude notar estaba mas pálida que esta mañana.

-¿Necesitas te acompañen? – le pregunto el profesor.

-Puedo llegar sola – contesto. La vi guardar sus cosas temblando, se estaba olvidando un libro y se lo tendí, me miro un segundo y ya no era la Bella que conocí, tenia muchas ganas de abrazarla y consolarla – Gracias – dijo bajo y se fue.

Cuando salí del salón me sorprendió encontrarme a Jacob parado en la puerta, me miro sorprendido y cabeceo como si buscara a alguien en el lugar.

-¿Sabes si Isabella Swan esta ahí? – pregunto y mas me sorprendió, pero luego recordé que habían dicho que eran amigos, Irina lo comento una vez, ahí recordé en donde había escuchado su nombre. Y volvieron todas las sensaciones porque recordé como se estaban besando.

-Se sintió mal y se fue a la enfermería – conteste secamente, Jacob se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Ese día no se vio mas ni Bella ni Alice, nos juntamos con Rosalie en la cafetería y me resulto raro que no apareciera Emmett.

-¿Mi hermano? – le pregunte a Rosalie y puso mala cara.

-Se fue a ver al duende y la enana – dijo molesta. Emmett nos había hablado un montón de ellas, lo mas cómico es que no sabia sus nombres y después de cuatro meses aun nos se habían encontrado en el instituto, aunque no las había buscado. Había salido con ellas varias veces al cine y decía que eran dulces y divertidas. Nos conto que la duende era compradora compulsiva, adoraba la moda y que la enana era mas bien tímida, le gustaba avergonzarla porque se ruborizaba por todo y además tenia novio desde hace dos años prácticamente y estaba muy enamorada.

-¿Ahora? – eso era raro aun estábamos en clase.

-Es que según me conto la enana tuvo un problema muy grave el fin de semana y esta muy mal, prácticamente no come y estuvo encerrada toda la semana sin salir de su cuarto – contaba Rose -. No me quiso decir bien que paso – se encogió de hombros.

Emmett solo nos conto que a su amiga, "la enana", la habían engañado muy feo y que estaba muy mal, se fue antes del colegio y fue a verla para animarla, pero no dijo mucho mas.

Una semana mas paso y Alice venia a clases pero Bella no. El lunes siguiente llegue temprano de mas al instituto, mi primera clase era la de historia y cuando entre al salón Bella ya estaba en su lugar. Me acomode a su lado y estuvimos en silencio unos minutos.

-¿El otro día te busco Jacob? – dije y vi como todo su cuerpo se tensiono -. El día que te sentiste mal – aclare.

-Gracias por avisar – nuevamente su voz era baja.

-Esta muy mal lo que hacen – largue y eso hizo que me mirara.

-¿De que hablas? – puede estar mal pero no puede desentenderse de lo que hace, esta muy mal engañar a la gente de esa manera no creo que Tanya se lo mereciera.

-De como están engañando a Tanya, eso esta mal – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. "Por lo menos se siente culpable", pensé.

-No sabes de lo que hablas – aseguro y me reí cosa que a ella le hizo poner peor cara.

-Ellos están junto hace tiempo, tendrías que aprender a pensar en los demás y no solo en ti – lagrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer por sus ojos.

-¿Los viste juntos? – pregunto y era su novia siempre estaban juntos, por lo menos durante la semana.

-Siempre están juntos en casa de Tanya, no se en que momento se veía contigo – Bella palideció mas, si era posible.

-¡Oh dios! – susurro. Empezaron a entrar el resto de los estudiantes.

-Seria bueno que pensaras mejor en lo que haces y como usas a la gente – dije, me miro durante unos segundos. El salón estaba completo faltaba solo el profesor.

-No me conoces como para decir algo si, solo limítate a seguir lejos como lo hacías antes – dijo y se puso de pie. Se fue con sus cosas hasta donde estaba Ángela y la vi hablar con ella y Jessica Stanley. Unos minutos después Jessica se sentó a mi lado y Bella quedo con Ángela.

Entro el profesor y la clase empezó, Bella no me volvió a mirar, pero no pude evitar mirarla cada tanto y aun se la veía mal.

-Pobre Bella – mire a Jessica y la estaba mirando -. Nunca me he llevado particularmente bien con ella, pero nadie se merece lo que le paso – dijo en voz baja.

-Seguramente es algo que tiene bien merecido por hacer lo que no debe – dije y Jessica me miro sorprendida.

-Nadie merece que lo engañen – aseguro mirándome.

-Calculo que Tanya estará dolida – dije.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? – pregunto Jessica, el profesor seguía dando la clase y parecia no notar que estábamos hablando.

-Jacob era su novio – Jessica contuvo una risa y la mire sorprendido.

-Jacob era el novio de Bella desde hace dos años prácticamente – negué con la cabeza.

-No puede ser, Jacob estaba todo el tiempo en casa de Tanya – asegure y era así, además le pregunte si salía con ella y asintió.

-Tanya era su amante porque con Bella no pasaba nada, solo estaban juntos por el sexo – dijo mas bajo -. Según se, hace como dos sábados atrás Bella fue a visitar a Jacob en su casa y los encontró a Tanya y a él… que es su novio no de Tanya… en la cama – Jessica es la mas chismosa del instituto, no me pareció raro que supiera todo y que me dijera todo.

-Pero… - me quede sin palabras.

-Bella no tenia idea… es algo ingenua, él era su primer novio – siguió Jessica -. Estas dos semanas estuvo encerrada en su casa y prácticamente no quería comer – la escuchaba atento mientras miraba a Bella -. ¿Hace mucho que lo veías en casa de Tanya? – pregunto y la mire.

-Desde que llegue – conteste.

Era un reverendo estúpido, le había dicho tantas cosas hirientes y resulta que todo lo que suponía estaba equivocado. Tanya no era la novia de Jacob, era la amante, Bella era su novia, cuando los vi besarse ella lo hizo tan libremente porque no tenia nada que esconder, ahora entendía porque Tanya y Jacob nunca andaban de la mano como novios comunes aunque Bella y Jacob tampoco lo hacían, por lo menos en el instituto no los veía juntos. Tenia que disculparme con ella, no se merecía nada de lo que le dije.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Jessica me miro sonriendo y asintió -. Bella y Alice ¿son chicas interesadas, que se fijan en el dinero? – pregunte.

-¿Bella? Has visto su camioneta… ella solo le preocupa irse a la universidad y estudiar… solo le preocupa el dinero que necesita para sus estudias… y Alice menos, sus padres tiene mucho dinero no le hacen faltar nada… podría ir a cualquier universidad pero se va a Alaska porque no quiere separarse de Bella y Bella no puede pagar otro lugar – estábamos tan equivocados con respecto a ellas, todo el tiempo errados en todo lo que pensamos -. Lo que me sorprendió es que se hicieran tan amigos de las Denali – siguió Jessica y de nuevo tuvo mi atención -, ellas solo están con gente que según ellas tiene su mismo estatus social… léase son personas ricas… y la excepción es Jacob que según dicen las malas lenguas no solo ha estado con Tanya sino que con Irina, Carmen y María también – y eso me dejo totalmente fuera de lugar.

Ahora solo esperaba que terminara la clase, necesitaba de manera urgente disculparme con Bella y hacer que olvidara todo lo que le dije. Sonó la campana, mire a Bella despedirse de Ángela y despacio comenzar a guardar sus cosas, quedamos solos y me acerque a ella.

-¿Qué quieres? – tuve que esquivar su mirada por lo avergonzado que me sentía.

-¿Podemos hablar? – pregunte.

-No – la mire y no me miraba.

-Solo quiero disculparme, quería explicarte porque dije lo que dije antes, estaba equivocado – me miro sin decir nadie.

-No me interesa – dijo y suspire, tenia todo el derecho a tratarme así.

-Bella en verdad lamento lo que te paso, yo vi a Jacob con Tanya y pensé que eran novios – dije y una vez más se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos.

-Era mi novio – dijo con la voz entrecortada -. Ya no interesa – dijo, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Salí detrás de ella y la vi acercarse a Alice y abrazarla, me gustaría poder acompañarla y estar cerca de ella para consolarla, pero después de todo lo que le dije y como la trate seguramente no me dejaría.

-¿Estas bien? – sentí la voz de Jazz y su mano posarse en mi hombro.

-No, pero ya metí la pata en todo lo que pude – me miro sin entender.

-Se nos hace tarde, después me cuentas – asentí y seguimos con nuestras clases.

A la hora del almuerzo llegue antes que mis hermanos a la mesa, busque a Bella y estaba sentada con Alice, Ángela, Jessica, Mike y Eric mientras que Jacob estaba en la mesa de las Denali y miraba a Bella de manera fija. Juro que si se atrevía a acercársele solo un poco le rompería la cara, lo quería bien lejos de ella ya bastante estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo Jazz cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-Mucho que hablar – dije y lo mire.

-¿Sabes quienes son la enana y el duende que conoce Emmett? – negué con la cabeza.


	6. Capitulo 5: Volviendo a empezar

Capitulo 5: Volviendo a empezar.

_Edward POV_

-Alice, el duende y Bella, la enana – dijo – y Bella y Jacob…

-Eran novios desde hace dos años y Tanya era "su amante" a quienes Bella encontró en la cama en la casa de él – termine yo y Jazz me miro sorprendido y asintiendo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto, su mirada se dirigía a donde estaban Alice y Bella.

-Por una compañera, también me dijo algo sobre las Denali y María, es mejor hablar en casa – dije y asintió.

Almorzamos una vez llegaron Emmett y Rosalie. Emmett nos conto como las había conocido y como habían decido no saber sus nombres y solo llamarse por sus apodo, él se divertía mucho con ellas, quienes lo llamaban oso y nos decía que no eran las chicas que nos pintaron las Denali. Y ahora estaba bastante convencido de que era así, que Irina y el resto nos habían engañado.

-La pasó muy mal cuando se entero, esa primera semana no comió por días, pensé que la iban a internar – comentaba Emmett -. Realmente estaba enamorada y mucho de él, o eso pensaba ella, porque por ahí me parecia que al ultimo ya estaba por costumbre, además nunca estaba con ella y las pocas veces solo pasaban unos minutos juntos y él se iba.

-¿Tiene algún problemas con las Denali? – pregunto Jasper.

-No lo creo, son mucho de hacer sus cosas sin fijarse en los demás sobre todo cuando les son indiferentes, por lo único que sabían estar con ellas a veces era porque Jacob decía ser amigo de esas chicas y se sentaban juntos – amigos no es precisamente lo que eran.

Termino el día de clases y lo agradecía internamente, ya no tenia ganas de seguir en el instituto, aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que le dije y como la trate. Tendría que haber seguido mis instintos cuando recién llegamos y haber seguido mi amistad con ella.

-¡Vamos! – Irina se apareció a mi lado y me sonreía mientras comenzó a acariciar mi torso y se pego a mi cuerpo.

-A partir de hoy no hay nada mas entre nosotros – dije y se alejó sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto seria.

-Creo que a Jacob le gusta estar con ustedes – dije y me miro sorprendida y se puso nerviosa -. No sé que les pasa por la cabeza, pero no me gusta esto de todos con todos – lo único inteligente de todo esto fue haber usado preservativo todo el tiempo.

-Lo de Jacob solo fue un par de veces – dijo a modo de excusa – y desde que estamos junto no he estado con él – se volvió a acercar y la frene.

-Te quiero lejos Irina, no quiero tener nada que ver con tu familia – asegure -. Calculo que deben haber mentido en todo y no me gusta su manera de engañar a la gente – resoplo y se alejó.

-Esto es por lo de Bella – aseguro, no dije nada -. La que lo engaño fue Tanya, yo no tuve nada que ver, además si ella no fuera tan santurrona él no tendría que buscar en alguien mas para que le de lo que ella no le da – eso realmente me molesto, se exactamente a que se refiere -. Vamos Ed, nosotros la pasamos bien – insistió.

-Lo hicimos, pero no vamos a tener nada de nuevo – dije -, busca a alguien mas o comparte a Jacob con las otras, no me interesa, me tengo que ir – dije y subí a mi auto dejándola sola parada en el lugar.

…

Pasaron dos meses, intente acercarme a Bella en varias oportunidades pero no pasaba de saludarme de manera cortes y nada mas, en cambio a Emmett lo adoraba, se prendía de su cuello y la hacia girar en el aire con sus famosos saludos de oso, sinceramente sentía unos celos terribles por mi hermano.

-¡Bella! – grito Emmett cuando llegamos al instituto, hoy venia en mi auto porque su jeep esta en revisación.

-¡Hermanito! – la abrazo y bastante fuerte -. Emmett me falta el aire – murmuro Bella como pudo y la soltó -. Edward – dijo a manera de saludo.

-Bella ¿Cómo estas? – ya había aprendido a mantener la distancia que Bella había delimitado muy bien la ultima vez que intente saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. Unas semanas atrás.

-Bien – contesto secamente y se fue con Emmett.

FLASH BACK

Emmett llego a casa y venia acompañado de Bella y Alice, mamá por suerte no estaba y era lo mejor porque aun no confiaba en ellas, el que si estaba era papá y parecia quererlas. Me acerque y salude a Alice con un beso en la mejilla y cuando me acerque a Bella para hacer lo mismo puso una mano delante frenándome.

-No somos amigos – dijo de manera cordial pero sin ser amistosa a la vez.

-Solo te estaba por saludar – dije, pero su mirada me dio la pauta que tampoco quería un saludo mas cercando conmigo.

-No hace falta estar mas cerca – dijo y asentí, comprendía a lo que se refería, no era solo saludo era estar cerca en general.

-Siento si te moleste – dije y me aleje. Lo bueno es que nadie se había dado cuenta del intercambio y que además mantenía la misma distancia con Jazz, por lo menos no era solo conmigo.

FIN FLASH BACK

La verdad envidiaba a Emmett cada vez la lleva abrazada o la alzaba por los aires o se pasaba horas hablando por celular con ella o sabia que iban al cine juntos, lo bueno es que sabia que entre ellos la relación era solo de hermanos.

-Hermano – la manota de Emm golpeo de manera bruta sobre mi hombro, sentí algunas risas y mientras me sobaba me di la vuelta para mirar con quien estaba.

-Podrías ser más suave – pedí. Bella y Alice me miraban sonriendo, ver su sonrisa me hizo sentir bien y lo mejor que no se le fue cuando la mire fijo.

-Sé que este cuerpo aguanta – dijo palmeando de nuevo -. Espero no te moleste pero hoy las traigo para que almuercen con nosotros – dijo, Alice siguió sonriendo y Bella se puso seria, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-No hay problema – dije y se acomodaron.

-¡Vieron les dije! – exclamo Emm mirando a las chicas y ellas le sonrieron.

La verdad resultaba algo incomodo, preferí mantenerme a un margen de la conversación que estaba sosteniendo y cuando vino Jazz creo que se sintió igual por lo que solo hablaban ellos y Rosalie que también se nos había unido.

-Me olvidaba de avisarles que este fin de semana se suspende el cine – dijo Emmett mirándolas.

-¿Por qué? – protesto Alice con un puchero que la hizo ver como una niña pequeñita, sonreí y vi la cara de Jazz totalmente perdida en el rostro de ella.

-Nos dejas por otra – aseguro Bella y Rosalie largo una carcajada, eso me sorprendió.

-Se va conmigo a Seattle – contesto Rosalie, últimamente estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos, es mas Emmett la lleva y la traía a todos lados y eso que ella tiene un convertible ultimo modelo.

-Tengo ganas de salir un poco de Forks y Rose quiere comprar cosas que no consigue acá – sonreí.

-Jazz ya va a ser la hora, vamos al salón – dijo María que estaba parada detrás de Alice.

-Si, vamos – dijo y se fue con ella. Aun no entendía como hacia María para tener a Jazz aun con ella, habíamos hablado de que Jacob había estado con ella también y salió resuelto a terminar la relación, pero cuando volvió me dijo que decidió seguir con ella.

-También tengo que irme – dije y tome mis cosas. Sabia que Bella y Alice tenían biología con nosotros pero también sabia que no debía ir con ellas.

Llegue al salón y me senté en mi lugar, Jazz había cambiado de lugar con Carmen para poder sentarse con María. Por suerte era mi última clase y era viernes, llegaba el fin de semana y podría descansar. Cuando salimos espere dentro del auto que llegara Emmett y Rosalie, Jazz como cada día se iba con María.

-¿Bella esta mejor? – le pregunte a Emmett cuando estábamos camino a casa.

-Podría estar mucho mejor si Jacob la dejara en paz, pero no me deja hacer nada – dijo y eso me sorprendió.

-¿Todavía la busca? – Rosalie se movió y la mire por el espejo retrovisor, sonreía con burla.

-Parece que la acosara, no para de llamarla, mandarle regalos, buscarla en el instituto, mandarle mail – dijo Emmett, eso me estaba molestando porque me gustaría que la dejara tranquila para que pudiera reponerse del todo.

-Es una actitud que da miedo – agrego Rosalie -, para mi tendría que hacer algo como una orden de restricción o algo así – alguien tenia que convencerla, Rosalie parecia preocupada de verdad.

-No quiere hacer nada porque podrían expulsarlo o ir a su legajo – dijo Emmett y eso era demasiado considerado para lo que él le hacia pasar -. Hoy las lleve con nosotros porque la esperaba a la salida de su clase de idiomas y se la quiso llevar a la fuerza para hablar – espero que no pensara en volver con él.

-¿Él quiere volver? – pregunte y vi que Emmett asentía - ¿Y Bella? – pregunte.

-Es una chica muy inteligente no va a volver – dijo Rosalie.

…

Sábado a la noche, Jazz había salido con María, Emmett se fue con Rosalie y estaba con Carlisle y Esme en la casa. Afuera llovía, había estado una hora tocando el piano y mi ánimo era gris como el día.

-Voy a salir a dar una vuelta en auto – dije.

-¿Con esta lluvia? – pregunto papá.

-Me gusta manejar bajo la lluvia – conteste levantándome de hombros.

-Ve con cuidado – dijo mamá.

Empecé a dar vueltas sin rumbo fijo, había puesto música clásica un cd con distintas melodías todas muy tranquilas, lo cual no ayudo mucho a cambiar mi estado de ánimo. Tome la ruta que iba al instituto y luego de unos cinco minutos de recorrido alcance a ver una figura caminando bajo la lluvia, cuando llegue a su altura pude ver que era Bella y me detuve.

-¿Bella? – Me miro sin decir nada - ¿Qué haces acá? – La lluvia era fuerte y ella me miraba pero estaba perdida, me acerque y su ropa y pelo chorreaba agua - ¡Estas empapada! – exclame y seguía sin decir nada - ¡Bella! – toque su rostro y estaba helada - ¡Bella sube al auto! – exclame mientras la tome del brazo y la obligue a subir.

Llegamos a su casa y aun no hablaba, la tome en brazos y su reflejo fue enroscar sus brazos en mi cuello y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. Golpee la puerta varias veces pero nadie atendió.

-Bella – susurre, parecia haberse quedado dormida -. Bella ¿Tus padres? – pregunte bajo.

-Se fueron el fin de semana – contesto en apenas un susurro.

-¿Dónde están las llaves? – Se removió en mis brazos parecia acomodarse para seguir durmiendo – Bella – no respondió. Comencé a registrar los bolsillos de su chaqueta como pude y encontré las llaves.

Bella debía cambiarse, necesitaba ponerse ropa seca sino se terminaría enfermando, subí las escaleras, la casa no era muy grande había dos habitaciones, la primera en la que me asome era evidente era de sus padres y la segunda era la de ella.

-Bella tienes que cambiarte cariño – dije mientras comencé a bajarla de mis brazos quedo parada sobre sus dos pies pero no hablo y no se movía.

Comencé a rebuscar por sus cajones la ropa para que se cambiara más unas toallas que encontré en su baño. Encontré su ropa interior, jogging, remera y medias. Seque un poco su pelo y la ayude a sacarse su chaqueta.

-Cariños debes cambiarte – me miro pero creo que aun no estaba del todo despabilada.

Tome una respiración profunda y comencé a desvestirla hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, trate de mirar lo menos posible, pero tenia que secarla antes de volverle a poner su ropa. Su piel blanca se veía exquisita, seria extraordinario poder sentirla en mis manos, pero solo la tocaba con la toalla. Me puse detrás de ella y comencé a vestirla, por lo menos colaboraba para poder ponerle sus braguitas, el pantalón y la remera. Tuve una hermosa mujer desnuda delante mio era imposible evitar una visible erección, por suerte Bella estaba tan perdida que no lo iba a notar.

-Acuéstate cariño – dije mientras abrí las colchas para y ella se metió en la cama. La arrope para dejarla bien abrigada.

-No te vayas – susurro cuando me dirigí a la puerta.

-Tengo que ir a cambiarme – conteste acercándome a ella -. Si quieres puedo volver – tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

-No quiero estar sola, no te vayas – su voz sonó a ruego.

-Voy a bajar tu ropa mojada y vuelvo, trata de dormir – asintió y cerró los ojos.

Tome su ropa y baje, enseguida encontré la cocina y la secadora, deje toda su ropa ahí y vi una cesta con ropa limpia, calculo con los jogging de varón y la remera debían ser de su padre y podían servirme, tenia que sacarme esta ropa sino el que terminaría enfermo seria yo. Me cambie ahí mismo y deje mi chaqueta abierta para que se secara. Volví a su habitación, no sabia bien que hacer así que me senté en la cama a su lado, Bella estaba dormida tenia el libro de cumbres borrascosas en su mesa de noche me acomode a su lado recostándome y empecé a leer.

….

-¿Edward? – no se en que momento me quede dormido, con su libro sobre mi pecho. Bella estaba sentada a mi lado y me miraba seria - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me senté a su lado - ¿Esa ropa es de Charlie? – parecia confundida.

-¿No recuerdas? – pregunte algo decepcionando.

-Vino Jacob – me enderece en la cama ¿le había hecho algo? – discutimos una vez mas porque quiere que vuelva con él, quede algo deprimida porque dijo algunas cosas que me dolieron – siguió.

-Te encontré caminando bajo la lluvia – me miro.

-Salí sin pensar mucho lo que hacia y sentía frio… – se quedo pensativa un rato –… me hiciste subir al auto…. – asentí -…. Me pediste las llaves… - asentí de nuevo, luego me miro con los ojos abiertos, algo asustada y se puso de pie - ¡Oh por dios! ¡Me cambiaste de ropa! - creo que le estaba por dar algo - ¡Estuve desnuda! – Me dio la espalda tapándose la cara - ¡te pedí que te quedaras! ¡Me viste desnuda! – y no es que no sintiera nada cuando la vi desnuda.

-Bella cálmate no paso nada – dije a manera de consuelo.

-¡Se que no paso nada, pero me viste desnuda! - exclamo y creo que sonaba mas avergonzada que enojada lo que era un alivio.

-Si te consuela eres atractiva y mucho – dije y ahora me miro sorprendida y totalmente ruborizada.

-¿Te estas burlando? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es la pura verdad – dije y mordió su labio. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía ese gesto.

-Gracias por quedarte – dijo sonriendo, lo que era bueno porque no solía sonreírme así.

-Creo que te vendría bien tomar algo caliente – asintió.

-Vamos a la cocina y preparo una sopa – "Bella me esta invitando una comida", pensé con emoción.

Bella comenzó a rebuscar por la cocina las cosas para preparar la sopa, yo solo la miraba y se la notaba mejor. De vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía para después concentrase en la cocina de nuevo, pero notaba que algo le daba gracia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunte y me miro sonriendo.

-La ropa de Charlie no te sienta – dijo y me mire -. Antes de irte tendrías que dejarla, para que la lave así no nota que alguien la uso.

-La puedo traer mañana limpia – dije para tantear el terreno y ver como estaban las cosas entre nosotros.

-También puede ser – parecia que iba a aceptar verme de nuevo.

Quedamos en silencio en lo que termino de preparar la sopa, cuando estuvo lista la sirvió y puso jugo de naranja en la mesa.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la ruta? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-Salí un rato de casa, Emm y Rose se fueron, Jazz estaba con María y solo estaban mis padres en casa, quería distraerme un poco y salí a manejar – me encogí de hombros.

-Salir a manejar bajo la lluvia no me parece una buena idea para divertirte – dijo

-No dije que salí a divertirme, solo quería distraerme – me miro mordiendo su labio, eso gesto es tan seductor.

-Y encontraste una dama en peligro – sonreí -. Fuiste mi caballero de armadura – nos miramos sin decir nada.

-Tengo que volver a casa, voy a cambiarme – Bella tomo mi ropa antes que yo.

-Aun esta húmeda no puedes ponerte esto, creo que mejor te vas a así y mañana me la traes, yo me encargo de lavar tu ropa – iba a protestar pero me miro seria y eso me dio la señal que no debía hacerlo -. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaste.

-De acuerdo – sonrió y me acompaño a la puerta.

-Gracias de nuevo – dijo y con algo de duda se acercó y beso mi mejilla.

-Bella – la llame cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, se asomo nuevamente -. ¿Crees que podríamos volver a cero y tratar de ser amigos? – pregunte.

-Creo que si – se acercó a mi -. Volvemos a empezar – tendió su mano y la mire sorprendido -. Soy Isabella Swan y me dicen Bella – mordió su labio.

-Soy Edward Cullen, un placer conocerte Bella – dije estrechando su mano.

-¿Nos vemos en el instituto? – asentí y fui con mi gran sonrisa de satisfacción hacia mi auto.

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré con mamá mirando por la ventana y me miro bastante enojada.

-¿Dónde estabas? Hace horas que te fuiste – empezó Esme apenas abrí la puerta.

-Salí a conducir, te avise cuando me iba – dije y me dio su mirada de sospecha -. Me tope con una amiga que tenia un problema y la ayude pero nos mojamos y me presto esta ropa de su padre – me miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Con quien? – demando.

-Esme cariño, ya déjalo – papá la tomo de los brazos y la hizo girar para que lo mirara -. Ya no es un niño, tienes que darle espacio – eso era muy cierto, por suerte faltaba poco para ir a la universidad y poder se mas independiente.

-Ve a darte una ducha y cámbiate – dijo y asentí -. Jasper ya llego – asentí nuevamente.

Después de ducharme me acosté, estaba en la cama y apareció Jazz con mala cara, era obvio que tenia ganas de hablar con alguien así que me senté listo para escucharlo.

-Pelee con María –dijo apenas se sentó.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunte para empezara el relato.

-Estábamos en la casa de las Denali – lo mire con mala cara, habíamos quedado en vernos mas con ellas -, no me mires así, ya lo se, pero son amigas de ella – se encogió de hombros -. Llego Jacob enojado porque Bella lo había rechazado de nuevo y de manera muy brusca se quiso llevar a Tanya, como no quiso ir con él, le pidió a María, en un momento la vi dudar como si quisiera ir con el y luego como le dijo que no, se fue con Irina – era difícil de digerir, creo que lo mejor seria que se aleje de María y las otras. Ese Jacob esta pidiendo a Bella volver y hace eso.

-¿Por qué sigues con María? No lo entiendo – Jazz me miro afligido.

-Tengo que dejarla, pero cada vez que lo intento no se como lo hace pero me envuelve y no me alejo – se notaba afligido por esto.

-Hagamos un plan, no te separas de nosotros y cuando María te quiere llevar nosotros te sacamos para el otro lado – me miro con duda -. No te hace bien, cada vez te vemos menos en casa, te aleja de todos – me queje.

-Tienes razón – lo vi buscar algo en su bolsillo -. Toma – me tendió su celular -, seguro que si me llama la atiendo, mejor no lo tengo a mano – sonreí, era lo mejor para él -. Nos vemos mañana – dijo y asentí.

Volví a acomodarme en mi cama y guarde el celular de Jasper en mi mesa de noche. Mi celular sonó y el único que puede escribir a esta hora Emmett, pero para mi sorpresa era un numero que no estaba registrado en mi celular.

"Quería darle las buenas noches a mi nuevo amigo, Bella" – eso me tomo desprevenido, lo que menos esperaba era a Bella escribiéndome.

"¿Ya estas acostada? Edward" – "¿seguirá respondiendo?", pensé.

"Acostada y aburrida, no me gusta estar sola. Bella" – contesto y volví a sentarme en la cama.

"¿Alice no te podía acompañar?" – estaba vez no lo firme, ella sabia ya quien era. Guarde su número para no perderlo.

"Se fue a Seattle esta mañana. ¿Eres mi amigo?" – eso me sorprendió.

"Si lo soy… si tu quieres" – el otro mensaje entro mas rápido.

"Quiero ;) Entonces amigo ¿puedo pedirte algo?" – creo que si a esta altura quiere pedirme la luna se la daría.

"Amiga puedes pedirme lo que quieras :D" – el otro mensaje demoro en entrar y me estaba poniendo ansioso.

"¿Vendrías a dormir conmigo? no quiero estar sola esta noche" – eso menos me lo esperaba.


	7. Capitulo 6: Solo amigos

Capitulo 6: Solo amigos.

_Edward POV_

Esto me resulto totalmente inesperado, nunca me hubiera imaginado que me pediría algo así. Honestamente ganas no me faltaban, pero tampoco quería que mi mente se desviara hacia cualquier lado pensando que esto era una invitación a algo mas, no creo que Bella fuera ese tipo de chicas.

"Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, gracias igual" – aparentemente me había demorado en mis cavilaciones.

Que escribirle, recién hoy ella me había aceptado como amigo después de tanto tiempo y no quiero arruinar las cosas, ¿y si las estaba arruinando ahora al negarme? Puede que ella necesitara alguien en la casa, a lo mejor estaba asustada como para estar sola. Me senté en mi cama de nuevo y me quede mirando la nada. Si me hacia su amigo sabia que debí ir lento con ella y además no dejar que Esme se enterara, por lo menos por ahora, ella aun no confiaba en Bella.

"¿Aun estas despierta?" – mande el mensaje y espere. Diez minutos después y aun no pasaba nada.

Busque mi ropa y me cambie rápido, después de todo éramos amigos y si me necesitaba podía estar con ella para ayudarla, puede que tenga miedo que Jacob vuelva y no me perdonaría si le pasaba algo y yo me había negado a estar con ella. Abrí la mesa de noche para sacar mis llaves del auto y estaba el celular de Jasper. "Mejor me lo llevo por si acaso", pensé.

-Jazz – lo llame sacudiéndolo un poco – ¡Jazz! – lo sacudí mas fuerte y se despertó mirándome desorientado.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto algo molesto.

-Voy a salir, si me buscan diles que fui a Port Angeles, no hace falta des muchos detalles yo después explico mas, diles que salí muy temprano – el solo asintió y se volvió a dormir.

Baje sin hacer mucho ruido no fuera a ser que me sorprendieran saliendo de la casa y lo que menos quería hacer es tener que decirle a Esme a donde iba. Saque mi auto del garaje y fui a la casa de Bella.

"Estoy en la puerta" – escribí y espere, no quería asustarla si tocaba el timbre. Espere un par de minutos y como no contesto toque el timbre dos veces.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, se sintió el apuro en hacerlo – Hola – dije. Bella se abalanzo en mis brazos y la abrace - ¿estás bien? – pregunte algo asombrado por el recibimiento.

-Apague el celular porque Jacob no dejaba de llamar – dijo y su voz era temblorosa.

-Mejor entremos – dije pero Bella no se movió -. Hace frio y estás helada – el frio que esta tomando ahora sumado a lo mojada que la encontré ayer por la lluvia seguro traerían consecuencias para ella.

-Gracias por venir – sollozo aun en mi hombro. De apoco empecé a caminar despacio y fuimos entrando en la casa, cerré la puerta con un pie cuando estuvimos dentro y luego me gire sin separarme para ponerle llave y el seguro.

-No hay problema para eso están los amigos – conteste con ella aun abrazada a mi -. Vamos cariño necesitas abrigarte – dije y no se movió, resople un poco porque realmente me preocupaba su salud así que la tome en brazos y comencé a subir las escaleras.

Llegamos a su habitación y la deposite suavemente en la cama, intente levantarme para separarme pero estaba abrazada aun a mi cuello y no me soltaba. Podía sentir el aroma de su piel y su pelo, aroma a fresas totalmente exquisita y embriagadora.

-Voy a dormir en el sillón de abajo – dije tratando de soltarme, hasta que cedió el abrazo y pude incorporarme.

-¿Por qué me llamaste cariño? – pregunto y la mire sorprendido apenas me había dado cuenta que le había dicho así. Por su cara note que no le gustaba nada y tenia que arreglarlo de alguna manera.

-No lo sé – dije encogiéndome de hombros -, creo que solo fue porque me diste algo de ternura, pero no te preocupes no se volverá a repetir – dije y asintió.

-Edward creo que es mejor…

-¿Cuándo llegan tus padres? – la corte porque sé que me iba a pedir que no me quedara y ahora quería hacerlo, sobre todo sabiendo que Jacob la había estado llamando.

-Mañana a la noche – contesto mirándome seria, de nuevo era la mirada que me daba antes de que estuviéramos amigos de nuevo -. Edward mejor vuelve a tu casa – dijo seria y negué con la cabeza -, no creo que sea conveniente te quedes – siguió.

-Ya estoy acá, duermo abajo, no me fio de lo que pueda pasar con Jacob – suspiro profundo, definitivamente lo había arruinado una vez mas.

-Déjame darte unas colchas – dijo luego de un par de minutos que estuvimos en silencio.

Busco una colchas en la habitación de sus padres y luego me las entrego, le agradecí y luego baje para acomodarme en el sillón del living de su casa, y debo decir que no era muy cómodo ya que era bastante chico. Me desperté algo temprano, creo que eran como las ocho de la mañana, aun tenía mucho sueño, no había dormido bien por la noche. En la casa no se escuchaba ruido por lo que me acomode nuevamente y volví a dormir.

-Edward – la voz sonaba bastante lejana y al fin estaba medianamente cómodo durmiendo.

-Cinco más – dije sin abrir los ojos, pero alcance a oír aun lejana una risa.

-Edward son las dos de la tarde, tu celular a estado sonando – abrí lentamente los ojos, lo primero que divise fueron sus hermosas piernas totalmente desnudas, subí un poco la vista y tenia un short corto negro. Su piel se notaba deliciosa, sedosa y tersa, además de ser blanca tirando a transparente, seguí subiendo lentamente por su figura, sus caderas perfectas, cintura chiquita, una remera mangas largas escote en v que dejaban apenas visible sus la redondez de sus senos, seguí por su boca perfectamente rellena y me sonreía, y acabe en sus ojos chocolate que de apoco tenían ese brillo especial como cuando la conocí.

-¿Las dos de la tarde? – pregunte sorprendido y note que estaba ruborizada. Habrá notado mi recorrido observándola tan detenidamente.

-Si, y tengo listo el almuerzo – dijo y sonreí.

-¿Puedo usar tu baño? – pregunto y asintió.

-Creo que mejor te fijas quien te llama, ha sonado como cinco veces – me puse de pie y se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina. Lo que no había alcanzado a ver era su hermoso culito, respingón, chiquito y parecia bastante firme. Me quede contemplándola mientras entraba en la cocina.

Fui al baño para higienizarme, me cambie la ropa de dormir por la que tenía cuando había venido. Busque mi celular en la mochila que había traído mientras bajaba las escaleras, solo tenia una llamada lo que me llamo la atención, porque Bella lo sintió sonar mas veces.

"Cariño solo quería saber si estabas bien y si venias a almorzar. Llámame para avisarme, te quiero" – era Esme que había dejado un correo de voz.

Llame a casa – Familia Cullen buenas tardes – la voz dulce de mamá atendió.

-Soy Edward, ma – dije y pareció suspirar aliviada -, perdón por no llamar pero me deje el celular dentro de la mochila en el auto – sabia que debía estar preocupada.

-¿Dónde estas? – pregunto seria, ahora parecia molesta.

-En Port Angeles – conteste, no había inventado una buena excusa, tenia que dilatar la conversación hasta que algo apareciera en mi mente.

-Jazz nos aviso eso ¿Qué haces allá? – "¿Y ahora que?", pensé.

-Un compañero, Ben, me invito a jugar un partido de futbol, no pudimos invitar a Jazz porque él no estaba para preguntarle así que vine solo con los chicos – trate de sonar natural, sabia que si nombraba a Bella se molestaría.

-¿Y a que hora vuelves? – ahora parecia mas tranquila.

-Calculo que dentro de poco, estábamos por almorzar – odio mentir de esta manera, pero quiero tratar de ser amigo de Bella y mamá no lo quiere.

-De acuerdo cariño que la termines de pasar bien – dijo y luego cortamos.

Entre en la cocina y Bella ya estaba sentada frente a la mesa, creo que me estaba esperando para comer, sonrió levemente y me senté frente a ella. Se puso de pie y fue a servir la comida.

-Espero te guste – dijo tendiéndome un plato y lo recibí -. Supuestamente la lasaña es mi especialidad – sonrió y correspondí la sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunte y comencé a comer, el primer bocado ya me pareció exquisito -. Realmente lo es, esto esta increíble – dije y sonrió complacida.

-Estoy mejor…. gracias por quedarte, estaba algo asustada Jacob es demasiado insistente – ya la sola mención de ese nombre me ponía de mal humor.

-¿Intento hacerte algo? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza de manera insistente.

-No, no es eso, solo no se… dice cosas… - me miro dudando y solo seguí comiendo mientras la miraba atento – cosas que duelen… y llama, viene todo el tiempo y no quiero verlo... no creo que sea capaz de hacerme algo – aseguro y me quede un poco tranquilo.

-Tienes el mismo tono de celular que mi hermano Jazz – dije cuando sentí un celular sonando.

-No es mio – aseguro y mire mi celular para asegurarme pero estaba arriba de la mesa. Bella se levanto y salió de la cocina.

-Tu mochila esta sonando – entraba de nuevo y sonreía, la mire sorprendió.

-Cierto, tengo el celular de Jazz también – dije y me apresure a buscarlo en la mochila. La llamada se había cortado, seguro paso al correo de voz, pero enseguida comenzó a sonar de nuevo – Hola María – era María, lo leí en la pantalla.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto demandante.

-Edward – mi tono fue duro, pero no iba a ser suave porque realmente la quiero alejar de mi primo.

-Quiero hablar con Jasper – exigió y rodé mis ojos, mire a Bella y me miraba seria.

-No esta conmigo – no iba a dar más explicaciones.

-Pero este número es el de él – protesto.

-Lo se y lo tengo yo, seria mejor no lo llames de nuevo – asegure y no espere respuesta solo corte.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto Bella, había quedado bastante cabreado de solo escuchar a María y el tono con que me hablaba.

-Jazz esta tratando de dejar a María, pero ella lo manipula no se como y no lo hace, no la deja – Bella asintió como si entendiera a que me refería. Quedamos en silencio y seguimos comiendo.

-¿Por qué dejaron de hablarnos? – pregunto de pronto.

-Malas influencias… confiamos en la gente equivocada – seguí y una vez más asintió sabiendo a lo que me refería.

-Las Denali y María no son de fiar – aseguro.

-Nos dimos cuenta tarde – conteste y sonrió -. En verdad siento todo lo que dije aquella vez cuando paso lo de Jacob – ella suspiro profundo y parecia estar pensando.

-Malas compañías, no hay que dejarse llevar por lo que te dicen sin conocer – asentí, tenia toda la razón, estuvimos muy mal en ese sentido.

-Quisiera conocerte – dije y Bella me miro con duda en los ojos.

-Edward… yo no quiero tener novio de nuevo, no podría….

-Solo quiero ser tu amigo, si me dejas y quieres… nada mas – asegure -. Me caíste bien cuando nos conocimos la primera vez y aun me caes bien – más que eso, toda ella me encanta.

-Tienes que tener muy en claro que solo seremos amigos, nada mas, no va a pasar otra cosa entre nosotros – aseguro.

-Lo tengo claro Bella, no tendremos problema con eso – no voy a negar que me gustaba, toda ella me gustaba y mucho, así que seria su amigo si era la única forma de mantenerla cerca -. Debo irme, esto estuvo realmente delicioso, espero me invites de nuevo – dije mientras me ponía de pie y Bella me imito.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta – Gracias de nuevo – dijo abrazándome y correspondí el abrazo.

-Cuando quieras – dije y sonrió.

Cuando llegue a casa solo me limite a decir que la había pasado bien con mis compañeros, luego lleve a Jazz a mi habitación para hablar con él.

-¿Dónde estuviste? Porque sé que no fuiste a Port Angeles – lo mire sonriendo.

-Estuve con Bella, fui a acompañarla en su casa porque estaba sola – Jazz abrió grande los ojos, parecia que se le estaban por salir de sus cuencas.

-¿Con Bella? ¿Y desde cuanto son tan amigos? – pregunto realmente interesado.

-Desde ayer… Salí ayer a dar una vuelta en el auto y la encontré caminando bajo la lluvia, estaba empapada y parecia estar como en shock, así que la lleve a su casa, tuve que subirla a su habitación – los ojos de Jazz relampaguearon y me miraba levantando las cejas varias veces, rodé mis ojos -. Jazz no paso nada, solo la subí a su habitación para hacer que se acostara, no estaba bien – no iba a contarle que la tuve totalmente desnuda ante mi -. Estaba algo asustada así que anoche me pidió que la fuera a acompañar y dormí en el sillón de su living para estar cerca – la cara de Jazz era un poema de lo asombrado que estaba.

-¿Y ahora son amigos? – asentí -. Nos perdonaron la confusión – aseguro.

-Por lo menos Bella parece que si – sé que su cabeza estaba pensando en Alice, pero no sé que pasaría con ella.

-Por lo menos una – murmuro.

-Te estuvo llamando María – se sorprendió, parecia haberse alegrado pero luego se puso serio y agacho la mirada.

-¿Qué dijo? – pregunto cabizbajo.

-No mucho, le dije que no tenías tu celular, y que no te volviera a llamar – suspiro, parecia aliviado.

-Solo espero aguantar mañana – se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a estar cerca – dije tratando de reconfortarlo.

El lunes llegue al instituto con toda la ansiedad del mundo porque no sabia como iba a estar la relación entre Bella y yo. Emmett y Rose recién llegarían por la tarde por lo que obviamente no vendrían hoy al instituto. Jazz había venido en mi auto como siempre. Me sorprendió gratamente que cuando llego Alice vino directo a nosotros y nos saludo sonriendo y con un beso a cada uno.

-Quería darte las gracias por acompañar a Bella el sábado – dijo Alice luego de saludarnos, Jazz había quedado helado y aturdido por el beso en la mejilla que le dio.

-Fue un placer, se lo debía después de como la trate – asegure y sonrió gratamente.

-El oso no viene hoy – aseguro y asentí, Jazz no hacia mas que mirarla embelesado con la boca abierta y realmente necesitaba despabilarse porque le estaba empezando a salir baba por la comisura de los labios.

-Todavía están en Seattle, llegan por la tarde – asintió mirando de reojo y sonriendo a Jazz.

-¿Cómo va todo con María? – pregunto de pronto mirándolo pero no reacciono.

-Jazz – dije golpeando con mi puño su hombro.

-¡Ah!... ¡Ouch!... ¡eso dolió!... – exclamo y con Alice reímos.

-Ya no va – termine contestando porque él no decía nada. Alice parecia estar contenta con la noticia.

-Yo… mmm…. Yo… quería pedirte disculpas – le dijo Jazz y Alice se concentro en el.

Me aleje un poco para darles privacidad, parecia que tenían ganas de acercarse al otro y no quería molestarlos o intimidarlos. Estaba comenzando a caminar para ir al salón cuando sentí una mano tomar mi brazo y su aroma me inundo por completo. "Bella", pensé sonriendo.

-Hola amigo – dijo plantándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bella – sonreí mirándola mientras caminaba a mi lado aun tomada de mi brazo.

-Alice te perdono – dijo y sonreí nuevamente -, a los dos en realidad – se dio un poco vuelta y la imite para mirar a Jazz y Alice -. Tenia muchas ganas de hablarlos de nuevo, sobretodo a Jasper – entramos en el pasillo de nuestra pabellón, hicimos unos cuantos pasos y doy gracias que Bella venia aun tomada de mi brazo porque no se con que tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse de cara al piso. Con mi mano libre la había tomado de la cintura y su cuerpo quedo pegado al mio. El rubor en sus mejillas era tentador, adorable e hipnotizante.

-Cariño ten cuidado – susurre, me miro seria y se alejó - ¡Lo siento Bella! – exclame en el acto.

-Edward no puedo – susurro y estuvo apunto de darse vuelta y alejarse de mi.

-Bella aguarda – la tome del brazo para frenarla -. Te juro que no lo dije en el sentido que piensas, te lo dije solo porque me das ternura y es algo solo cariñoso como amigos nada más, te lo aseguro, quiero que seamos amigos – insistí, lo pensó y asintió. Respire aliviado no quería estar de nuevo sin hablarla.

-No lo hagas difícil Edward – dijo y sonreí.

-Entonces… cariño – dije en tono de burla y rodo los ojos de manera tan hermosa y única, como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Si cielo – la mire sorprendido y se largo a reír.

-Somos amigos – asegure y asintió. Volvió a abrazar mi brazo y fuimos a nuestra clase que lamentablemente era la de biología y nos tocaba con María e Carmen. Lo cual era una molestia porque Carme se encargaba prácticamente todos los días de traerme mensajes de Irina aunque ya le había dicho en mas de una oportunidad que no quería nada con ella.

-Creo que acá nos separamos – dijo Bella y parecia estar algo moleta o apenada por eso.

-Me había olvidado de María – pensé más para mi mismo.

-¿Por lo de Jasper? – pregunto Bella y asentí sonriéndole, me agrado que recordara lo que le había dicho ayer -. Aguarda – dijo y la vi acercarse a Cindy y Chris, dos de nuestros compañeros que se sentaban delante de ellas. Los hablo varios minutos y luego los vi ir a los que eran nuestros lugares. Bella me hizo seña para que me acercara y lo hice -. Se pueden sentar detrás de nosotras – me sentí aliviado, Jasper iba a estar lejos de María.

-Gracias, esto significa mucho para mi, de verdad necesito que Jazz se aleje de María – nos habíamos alejado bastante desde que esta con María y en verdad sentía su ausencia.

-Un gusto, aunque no lo creas lo que hiciste por mi el fin de semana fue muy importante – me acomode detrás de Bella y aguarde que llegara Jazz para hacerle seña.

Me sorprendió ver a Alice entrar sola y algo molesta, se sentó al lado de Bella y luego se giro para mirarme con sorpresa, calculo que era lo que estaba detrás de ella y no era este nuestro lugar habitual. Miro para la puerta y resoplo aun mas molesta, lleve mi vista para donde miro y vi a Jazz entrar con María de su brazo, rodé mis ojos y resople, esto no iba a ser nada fácil. Jazz se sorprendió al ver nuestros lugares ocupados y me busco con la vista, la hice seña cuando me vio y asintió, soltó a María sin decirle nada mirándome apenado y vino a sentarse junto a mí. A María parecia que le estaban arrancando algo porque su cara de dolor y rechazo, no voy a se hipócrita y decir que no me alegro verla así.

El resto de las clases pasaron tranquilas, Bella me había pedido que la acompañara todo el tiempo porque estaba segura que Jacob la iba a buscar y así fue antes de empezar la ultima hora para luego ir a almorzar.

-¡Vas a hablar conmigo! – sentencio tomándola del brazo apenas salimos del salón.


	8. Capitulo 7: Manipulaciones

**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado como debia! Promete regularizar las actualizaciones**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM como ya lo saben, nati ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Manipulaciones.

_Edward POV_

-Jacob basta, no tenemos nada que hablar, estas haciendo todo mas difícil - Bella trataba de zafar de su agarre y lo único que iba a conseguir era que le quedara un gran cardenal.

-Tenemos que hablar, tienes que entender y volver conmigo – siguió exigiendo e intento arrástrala con él. Tome a Bella de la cintura para frenarlo y me miro - ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para agarrar a mi novia así?! – exclamo con los ojos desorbitados.

-No es tu novia y no quiere ir contigo, es mejor que la sueltes – advertí pero no aflojo el agarre sino que más bien lo ajusto y Bella gimió de dolor -. ¡La estas lastimando, quita tus garras de ella! – exclame un poco mas sacado.

-Jacob basta – rogo Bella con cara de dolor -. Suéltame me duele – siguió, el la miro unos segundos y luego la soltó con brusquedad.

-Eres una maldita….

-¡Por Dios contrólate! – exclame y me miro sorprendido -. Realmente crees que luego de haberla engañado como lo hiciste y tratándola como cavernícola la convencerás de estar contigo - Jacob se quedo en silencio y me miraba atónito -. Yo la conozco menos que tu y sé que no lo haría, es mejor que te resignes y des un paso al costado – después de esto lo quería bien lejos de ella ¿realmente seria capaz de lastimarla, hacerle algo peor? No lo sabia, no lo conocía y no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Jacob ya déjala tranquila, hazte cargo de tu error esto no tiene vuelta atrás – Alice se puso a nuestra altura seguida por Jazz que se coloco a su lado muy alerta -. No tiene sentido que sigas – insistió.

Jacob nos repaso a todos con la viste y luego se dio la vuelta de manera abrupta marchándose. Bella se removió entre mis brazos girándose para abrazarme y la apreté contra mi cuerpo por la cintura.

-Gracias – susurro luego de unos minutos levantando la cara para mirarme.

-Vamos, tenemos historia – sonrió un poco y asintió.

Era la única clase que compartíamos antes de que me alejara de ella, y ahora podía hablarla, mirarla y tenerla mas cerca que antes. Estábamos escuchando al profesor dar la clase cuando la vi sobarse el brazo justo en el lugar por donde Jacob la había tomado con fuerza. Acaricie suavemente la zona con devoción y luego vi que me miraba entre seria y sorprendida.

-¿Te duele? – susurre y pare los movimientos.

-Bastante, seguro dejo marca – acaricie de nuevo suavemente y sonrió solo un poco. Tenía muchas ganas de darle pequeños besos en el lugar como si eso pudiera calmar o aliviar el dolor… "Solo somos amigos", pensé.

Unas dos semanas después con Bella no nos separábamos para nada, ella se abrazaba a mí y caminábamos juntos por los pasillos entre clase y clase. Con Alice se sentaba a almorzar con nosotros todo el tiempo, chateábamos cuando estábamos conectados al facebook, nos mandábamos mensajes antes de dormir, iba a su casa para pasar la tarde leyendo o viendo alguna película o haciendo la tarea y hablábamos muchísimo de lo que se nos ocurriera.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" – sonreí como idiota al ver el mensaje en mi celular. Emmett me miro serio y lo ignore.

"Viendo una peli con el oso :D… y ¿tu?" – conteste y volví a la película, aunque aun sentía la mirada de Emmett en mi.

"Estoy aburrida y sola, mamá salió… otra vez… " – esa carita triste encogió mi corazón.

"¿Quieres un amigo con ganas de salir de casa un rato? ;)" – envié y mire a Emmett.

-Es Bella – aseguro y asentí - ¿Desde cuando a esta parte son tan amigos? – Me encogí de hombros - ¿Qué paso entre ustedes cuando no estuve? – estaba insinuando algo que no paso ni pasaría.

-Solo la ayude un poco con Jacob – me encogí de hombros nuevamente.

-Y la encontraste en la lluvia, la llevaste a su casa, la subiste a su habitación, te fuiste, luego volviste a dormir en su sillón, almorzaron juntos y luego se reconciliaron – enumero y lo mire sorprendido.

-Bella me conto todo cuando volví – me guiño un ojo - ¿Te gusta? – esquive su mirada.

-Solo somos amigos Em – asegure con algo de mal humor.

-Te gustaaaa… te gustaaaa… a Eddiiiii… le gustaaaa…. Be… - canturreo burlón y lo calle tapando su boca cuando iba a nombrarla, por lo que me miro sorprendido.

-Mamá no las quiere, aun no confía en ellas – dije y asintió.

-Pero te gustaaaa… yo sé que te gustaaaa… - rodé los ojos.

"Es viernes a la noche, ¿no tienes planes?" – Emmett se sonreía con ojos burlones.

-¿No sales? – pregunte, a lo mejor se lo recordaba y dejaba de fastidiarme.

-Mas tarde, Rosalie me pidió que la acompañara a un club nuevo en Port Angeles con algunas de sus amigas – asentí.

-¿Cómo a que hora? – ya eran las diez de la noche, ojala y se le hiciera tarde.

-No es asunto tuyo Ed – levante una ceja -, además solo preguntas para esquivarme porque aun sé que te gustaaaa…. Te gustaaaa…. Te gustaaaa… - ¿Podía ser mas infantil acaso?, pensé algo fastidiado.

-¡Ya basta! – exclame.

-¿Dónde vas tu? – me di vuelta y Jazz estaba parado detrás nuestro cambiado para salir.

"Ningún plan, no contestaste ¿Quieres compañía o va Alice? :S" – envié el mensaje y volví a mirar a Jazz.

-¿Si adonde vas tu? – pregunte también.

-Tengo una cita…

-¡No puedes estar lejos de ella! ¡Por unos quince días lo logramos! – exclame enojado y Jazz me miro como pidiendo disculpas.

-Me pidió que quería hablar conmigo de algo serio – dijo y rodee mis ojos, si seguía así no lo iba a ayudar mas, quince días cuidándolo de María para que ahora tenga un cita.

-No entiendo como puedes dejarte manejar así, acaso no te das cuenta que sus caritas y sus ojitos son para engatusarte… solo busca el dinero todos lo sabemos y lo vemos – dijo Emmett también serio -. Que tenga buen sexo no es para que te dejes engañar – rodé mis ojos, era raro no sacara a la luz el sexo.

-¡Te juro que te desheredó si te vas con esa! – miramos para la puerta de la cocina y Rosalie lo miraba con odio.

-¡NO SE METAN! – grito Jazz y todos quedamos atónitos, nunca era de gritarnos, que diablos le pasaba, esta semana lejos de María había sido el mismo de antes, pero ahora esto - ¡Yo se lo que hago con mi vida, ustedes no tienen por qué meterse! – exclamo mas enojado y camino con dirección al garaje.

"Alice no se siente bien quiere estar sola. ¿Me harías compañía? " – seguro lo decía con timidez, había descubierto que Bella aunque tenia reacciones como muy desinhibidas era muy tímida.

-¡Jazz espera! – exclame siguiéndolo.

-¡No hace falta que me cuides, se lo que hago! – exclamo y me miro serio, lo vi subir a su moto y se fue.

"En 20 estoy ;)" – escribí.

-Odio a María – dijo Rosalie cuando volví al living -, no lo entiendo él siempre a sido tan fuerte e independiente, no sé que le pasa ahora, ni siquiera me cuenta nada – se la notaba afligida, era triste ver como por María perdía a Jazz, no éramos primos reales pero aun así lo sentía mas que como un primo, era como un hermano.

-Veremos de tratar de hablarlo – dijo Emmett.

-¿A quien? – pregunto mamá. Ella no estaba al tanto de todo, apreciaba a las Denali y por ende a María, pero no sabia como era con Jasper.

-Discutí con Jazz porque no hace más que salir con su novia y me deja de lado – dije y Esme sonrió con ternura.

-Eso pasa cuando estás enamorado – dijo mamá sonriendo -. María es buena chica así que esta bien con ella – ¿realmente no había notado el cambio? Por ahí pienso que Esme vive en su propio mundo de familia feliz.

-Tengo que salir – dije para cambiar el tema, mire a Emmett serio cuando estaba por comenzar a burlarse -, puede que vuelva tarde asique no me esperes despierta – dije y sonrió.

-¿Sera con Irina? – dijo insinuante y contenta.

-No funciono con ella – dije restándole importancia mientras me encogía de hombros.

-¿Y con quien sales entonces? – porque justo hoy tiene que hacer tantas preguntas, encima le dije 20 a Bella y ya estoy retrasado.

-Con los chicos que jugué al futbol – conteste rápido y asintió -. Me voy a cambiar – rápido a subir las escaleras.

Sentí el olor de mi remera y no olía bien, no era una cita pero tampoco podía ir así nomas, por lo que me entre a duchar, llegaría tarde seguro. Luego de la ducha me cambie y mire mi celular.

"Si te arrepentiste lo entiendo" – decía el mensaje de Bella.

"Perdón me demore en duchar y discutí con Jazz… luego te cuento" – escribí para asegurarle que iba.

"¡Genial, te espero!" – sonreí.

Busque mis llaves, guarde mi celular, me perfume un poco y baje a buscar mi auto. Salude a todos y me fui a casa de Bella. Podía estar tan hipnotizado por una chica en solo días, Bella me atrae tanto, su calidez, su timidez, hasta su torpeza adoro, es hermosa, cálida, frágil, tiene esa cuota de alguien divertida pero cuando dice algo incomodo se ruboriza, adoro su rubor, sus ojos chocolate brillantes, su pelo castaño con ondas según el tiempo suelto y largo. No puedo negar que me gusta y mucho ¿podre mantener solo la amistad para esta cerca de ella de alguna manera? ¿Sera bueno para mi o se hará peor si este sentimiento se profundiza? No lo se, solo sé que ahora camino a su casa me siento feliz y afortunado.

Llegue a su casa y la pude divisar en la entrada me esperaba afuera y parecia ansiosa, realmente era tan inconsciente como para esperarme fuera de la casa con Jacob aun rondándole, por ahí creo que no se preocupa lo suficiente por su bienestar. Estacione mi Volvo en la entrada del garaje de su casa y se acercó rápido hasta mi, cuando me baje se abrazó a mi cuerpo y sonreí como idiota, estas reacciones de Bella me sorprendían y muy gratamente, no voy a negarlo.

-Me extrañaste – asegure y despego su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme sonriendo.

-Un poquito, me siento mas segura cuando estas cerca – dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-¿Por qué estabas afuera sola? – mordió su labio y agacho su cabeza mientras de la mano me llevaba a su casa.

Se encogió de hombros – Porque estaba aburrida adentro – contesto y resople, me miro -. Lo se fue irresponsable de mi parte, no lo volveré a hacer – dijo seguramente al verme serio.

-¿Charlie y Renée? – pregunte y sonrió mas.

-Renée volvió hace un par de minutos y obligo a Charlie que la sacara a cenar, se fueron hace unos minutos – dijo y su mirada fue calculadora -. Hoy Charlie no te molesta – se burlo y la mire con mala cara -. Vamos no es para tanto – tiro mas mi mano y entramos en la casa.

-No seas mala, Charlie no confía en mí – dije y no puede evitar recordar cuando me presento.

FLASH BACK

Teníamos una tarea en pareja de Historia obviamente mi pareja era Bella, hacia una semana que éramos amigos, una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida. Me sentía completo junto a ella y mi humor mejoraba notablemente, sobre todo este tiempo que teníamos el problema de María acosando a Jasper y Jacob que de vez en cuando aparecía de nuevo.

-¿Vienes a casa? – pregunto Bella antes de salir del salón, se abrazó a mi cintura y yo lo hice por los hombros, creo que todos pensaban que éramos novios aunque aclarábamos que no.

-¿A que hora? – sonrió mas por mi respuesta positiva y apretó un poco el abrazo.

-¿Tienes practica? – negué con la cabeza -. Te parece a las siete, puedes cenar en casa de paso – lo dijo con algo de timidez y se sonrojo. Adoro cuando se pone así.

-¿Qué me vas a preparar de rico? Todo depende de eso – le guiñe un ojo y sentí su risa.

-Pizza casera – dijo mirándome fijo.

-De acuerdo a las siete estoy ahí – entramos a nuestra próxima clase.

A las siete de la tarde estuve puntual en su casa, Bella me esperaba en la puerta, se había sentado en el escalón y leí un libro, sonrió en cuanto me vio acercarme. Le saque el libro de las manos y me miro seria, seguramente lo ha leído millones de veces porque estaba desgastado.

-Cumbres borrascosas – leí y tendió la mano para que se lo devolviera -. Necesitas uno nuevo esta a punto de fallecer – sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

-No lo necesito, además no seria mi libro, me gusta así como esta – dijo oliendo las paginas del libro.

-Deduzco que te gusta mucho – entramos en la casa y sentí la mirada del jefe Swan clavada en mí.

-Mi favorito – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta -. Charlie, él es Edward, él es mi papá – me acerque y tendí mi mano, me miro con duda y la estrecho -. Estaremos en la cocina – Charlie me miro serio nuevamente, luego a ella y asintió.

-¿Creo que no le agrado? – dije cuando entramos en la cocina y Bella cerro la puerta.

-Después de lo que paso con Jacob creo que no le va a agradar nadie – creo que se puso melancólica. Estaba parada junto a la mesada a unos cuantos pasos de mí, su cocina no era muy grande, me acerque y la abrace.

-No te pongas así, veras que será todo distinto, algo bueno va a venir para ti – dije, nos miramos y luego bese su frente.

-Gracias – se puso en puntas de pie y beso mi mejilla.

Comenzamos a buscar el material para el trabajo que teníamos que hacer, lo armábamos mientras conversábamos de todo. Se sorprendió cuando supo que hablaba francés y tocaba el piano, yo al enterarme que escribía como hobby y le gustaban los libros antiguos y tenia un libro edición original de Romeo y Julieta que le habían regalado los padres de Alice para sus 15 años.

-Voy a empezar a cocinar – anuncio cuando vimos que eran las nueve de la noche.

-¿Por qué estaba la puerta cerrada? – me di vuelta y Charlie estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en el dosel de la puerta.

-Estábamos estudiando y el ruido del televisor molesta Charlie – contesto Bella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Y dime Edward ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Bella? – lo mire sorprendido, acaso abra notado mi interés algo especial.

-¡Charlie! – exclamo Bella algo enojada.

-Solo somos amigos, ella lo dejo en claro – dije una vez mas Charlie me miro de arriba abajo estudiándome.

-Sabes que soy el jefe de policía y puedo tomar medidas – su amenaza fue directa.

-¡Charlie basta! – exclamo Bella y ahora su voz sonó realmente enojada.

-No le haría nada – asegure.

-Lo mismo dijo Jacob, además siendo un niño rico seguro tienes mas chicas a tu disposición – eso me molesto y bastante, que me dijera "niño rico".

-¡Charlie no sigas! – me quede en silencio.

-Solo te cuido Bella, estos chicos – dijo en tono despectivo señalándome con un movimiento de cabeza – no les importa nada – siguió.

-Charlie tenemos que seguir estudiando, déjanos solos – el tono de Bella fue exigente y Charlie salió refunfuñando -. Siento eso – dijo Bella avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban en un rojo furioso -. Exagera algo desde que paso lo de Jacob – dijo a manera de disculpa.

Mientras las pizzas terminaron de cocinarse con Bella terminamos el trabajo. Las pizzas estaban exquisitas pero el ambiente no era el mejor, yo había quedado algo incomodo luego de la conversación con Charlie, Bella estaba enojada y Charlie me seguía mirando como si me estuviera por asesinar.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Siéntate, las pizzas ya están casi listas – sonó a una orden, adore su tono autoritario, lo malo fue que mis hormonas se descontrolaron un poco.

-¡¿Qué vamos a ver?! – exclame mientras entro en la cocina.

-¡Fíjate debajo del televisor! – me acerque debajo del televisor estaba el dvd y al lado varias películas.

-¿Ya elegiste? – estaba aun en cuclillas leyendo los títulos, dejo la pizza en la mesa ratonera.

-Rápido y furioso 4 – levante la tapa y asintió.

-Traigo la bebida – y volvió a la cocina. Puse la película y me acomode en los sillones - ¿Qué paso con Jasper? – pregunto

-Salió en una cita con María – me miro sorprendida, después su expresión cambio, parecia que había entendido algo.

-Ahora entiendo porque Alice estaba algo deprimida – corrí un mechón de pelo que quedo desacomodado y en su cara pasándolo por detrás de su oreja.

-¿Se entero de la cita? – se encogió de hombros.

-No quiso hablar conmigo, dijo que necesitaba estar sola, creo que se fue con sus padres a Seattle de nuevo – ahora parecia triste.

-Siento que por esto Alice se aleje de ti – me miro sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, Alice es así, necesita un tiempo para procesar, luego lo hablamos y después esta radiante como siempre – aseguro y sonreí -. Necesita procesar las cosas y tomar decisiones – acomodo su cabello para un costado de manera muy sensual, si Bella no dejaba de hacer esas cosas seria muy difícil no intentar algo con ella, ahora me estaba muriendo por besarla.

Pusimos la película y comenzamos a comer, otra cosa mas para adorar de Bella, sus pizzas caseras son exquisitas, mi segundo plato favorito luego de la lasaña que supo preparar para mi. Íbamos por la mitad de la película cuando se acurruco contra mi cuerpo y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando la película termino recién note que estaba dormida. Se veía pacifica y hermosa, muy hermosa. Su nariz chiquita, sus labios perfectos y rosados, sus pestañas largas. La tome en brazos, subí las escaleras y cuando la iba a dejar en su cama abrió los ojos.

-¿Por qué me estas cargando? – pregunto con su voz somnolienta y rasposa.

-Te quedaste dormida – dije y me miro sonriendo.

-Te vas a lastimar la espalda – dijo y reí.

-Bella eres pequeñita, pesas lo que una pluma – dije burlándome y me saco la lengua, juro que tuve unas ganas desesperadas aprisionar su lengua ente mis labios.

-Soy de contextura chica y seguro algo te debe costar – sonreí con malicia y entrecerró sus ojo chocolate que me vuelven loco.

-No pesas nada, mira – la balance un poco de arriba abajo y de un costado al otro.

Ella reía mientras intentaba bajarse, finalmente se removió tanto que casi se me cae pero la pude sostener con lo justo para que no se cayera del todo y quedara parada con su cara pegada a la mía. Estuve a punto de besarla, me acerque y me frene.

-Creo que es hora de irme – dije y asintió -. La pase muy bien, mi segunda comida favorita es tu pizza casera – dije y sonrío con timidez.

Lo bueno que ese episodio quedo en la nada, por lo menos para ella, porque para mi fue lo peor no podía pensar mas que en besarla, pero Bella no necesitaba ni quería una relación ahora, lo único que aceptaría era mi amistad y sino debería alejarme y no estaba dispuesto a eso.

….

-Jasper ven con nosotros – habíamos llegado al instituto el lunes como habitualmente lo hacíamos, él en mi auto y Rose con Emmett. Estábamos esperando a Bella y Alice cuando se acercó María y comenzó a susurrarle cosas en el oído -. No dejes todo de lado por ella – dije y me miro serio.

-Te amo Jasper – escuche que le susurro en el oído -, no quieren verte feliz – siguió María vertiendo su veneno.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – exclame algo enojado.

-Hermano por favor – rogo Rosalie afligida -. No te das cuenta que es una arpía, solo le interesa el dinero – Jasper la miro mas que enojado.

-Ves, te dije que me odian – dijo María aun en su oído. Estaba parada detrás de él y le hablaba al oído mientras lo tenía tomado de los hombros -. Tu no les importas solo quieren que hagas lo que ellos quieren – siguió envenenando.

-¡Sabes que no es cierto! ¡Jazz déjala! – rara vez se lo siente a Emmett preocupado o afligido.

-Los quiero lejos de María y no se atrevan a hablar mal de ella – su tono de voz fue amenazante, no había rastros del Jasper que conocíamos.

-María – la voz de Alice logro despabilarlo un poco, pero cuando se miraron Alice lo miro prácticamente con odio, cosa que parece que causo dolor en Jasper -. Jasper, espero estén bien – dijo levantando su mentón y empezando a saludar al resto con un beso en la mejilla.

-Jasper nos vamos – sentencio María, él la tomo de la mano y se fue sin escuchar nuestras protestas.

-¿Estas bien? – sentí la mano de Bella tomar la mía y la sensación de bienestar me inundo.

-Se fue con María – Bella acaricio mi rostro y la abrace fuerte.

-Lo siento Edward, pero ten fe que va a darse cuenta lo que realmente es ella – me abrazo fuerte.

* * *

**_Gracias a: deandramari / Kjmima / yolabertay / janalez /AnGeeC por haberme dejado sus reviews._**

**_Adelanto Capitulo 8: Amistad._**

-Supuestamente me venia a buscar hace una hora y media para ir a Port Angeles – proteste, Billy sonrió y saco unas llaves de su bolsillo.

-Ve a casa, lo despiertas y lo retas un poco para que salgan – dijo entregándome las llaves y las tome.

-¡Gracias Billy! – exclame. Charlie me miraba sonriendo aprobando lo que hacia, pero solo porque era Jake si hubiera sido otro no le gustaría nada que estuviera en una casa sola con ese otro chico.


	9. Capitulo 8: Amistad

**_Capitulo 8: POV_**

-¡Edward! – exclame apenas lo vi en el estacionamiento del instituto. Me miraba con una sonrisa torcida totalmente arrebatadora. Se había ido por una semana para buscar departamento en Hanover donde iría junto con Jasper a la universidad Dartmouth. Lo había extrañado horrores, Alice era mi mejor amiga sin dudas, pero Edward era especial, era mi amigo, mi salvador, mi apoyo, mi zona de seguridad. Me acerque corriendo, con habilidad asombrosa, y me abalance sobre él subiéndome a su cintura mientras me abrazaba por mi cintura y yo por el cuello.

-Hola cariño – fue su saludo, al principio me disgustaba que me llamara así por miedo que confundiera la amistad, pero ahora lo adoraba. Me apreté fuerte contra su cuerpo. ¿Como haría cuando nos separáramos para ir a la universidad? no lo se, ahora en este momento estaba en mi lugar seguro.

-Hola cielo – conteste unos minutos después y plante un beso fuerte en su mejilla.

-Es mejor te bajes cariño sino el director nos suspendes y es lo que menos necesitamos cuando estamos a punto de terminar – me largue a reír y me ayudo a bajarme de su cintura.

-Te extrañe cielo – dije abrazándolo fuerte - ¿Qué tal el departamento? – beso mi frente con ternura, algo que adoraba que él hiciera, un gesto tan… tan Edward.

-¡¿Hey, los demás no existimos?! – exclamo el oso. Había quedado envuelta en mi burbuja personal con Edward. Me di vuelta y fui hasta el oso para abrazarlo. Me levanto apretándome fuerte y me giro en el aire.

-¡La vas a asfixiar como siempre! – ese era mi ángel salvador, Emmett me dejo, salude a Rosalie y volví al lado de Edward.

-Estaba desesperada porque volvieras – le dijo Alice mientras se acercó a Edward para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y Jasper? – pregunte y todos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, resople molesta.

-Hoy es muy María – dijo Rosalie enfadada – lo bueno es que queda poco tiempo y se separan por mucho tiempo y con suerte para siempre – siguió. La semana pasada Jasper estaba "desintoxicado", como le decíamos cuando estaba despegado de su novia, seguramente porque estaba entretenida con otra cosa, y "muy María" le decíamos cuando se dejaba dominar y era absorbido por ella.

-Seguro por varios días no lo vemos – dijo Alice ya no parecia dolida, parecia haber aceptado que nunca llegaría a nada con Jasper. Recuerdo cuando me confeso que estaba enamorada…

FLASH BACK

Habíamos empezado a ser amigas de nuevo de Jasper y Edward, aparentemente Jasper había terminado con María o eso estaba intentando bajo el cuidado atento de su hermana y sus primos. Yo pensaba que todo estaba bien, hacia 10 días que no estaba con la víbora, entiéndase María, y no hacia más que estar todo el tiempo con Alice, incluso se lo había presentado a sus padres y estaban encantados con Jasper.

"Cariño ¿Qué haces?" – decía el mensaje de Edward, estábamos en la casa de Alice, yo tirada en la cama mirándola elegir ropa para su salida con Jasper.

"Hola cielo, mirando a Alice elegir ropa, ¿tu?" – escribí mordiendo mi labio para esconder la enorme sonrisa que me provocaba un solo mensaje de él.

-¿Edward? – pregunto Alice en tono burlón mirándome por el espejo.

-Si – confirme sonriendo.

"Estoy seguro estas aburrida. ¿Después que planes hay?" – seguro él también estaba aburrido porque Emmett y Rosalie salían algún lado y no iba con ellos. En realidad salían con nosotros muy pocas veces, acostumbraban mucho a salir solos.

-Me agrada mucho Edward, como es contigo y como te cuida todo el tiempo – yo también adoraba que se preocupara por mí, me cuidara, me abrazara y defendiera.

"¿Película?" – teclee bajo la mirada atenta de Alice.

-Cuando se volvió a acercar nunca pensé que iba a encontrar a un gran amigo en él – y era así, Edward se había vuelto en poco tiempo en alguien muy importante para mí. Lo mejor era que había entendido que entre nosotros solo abrí una amistad.

-¿Solo amigo? – Alice centro toda su atención en mí.

-Solo amigo, él lo sabe, le deje claro que no me interesa nada mas – asegure y Alice levanto una ceja y me miraba con duda -. Lo entendió Alice – asegure. Nunca le había confesado a Alice que esa noche que me encontró en la lluvia, él fue quien me desvistió y me vio completamente desnuda, pero se porto como un caballero y no intento absolutamente nada.

"¿Hora y lugar? " – me senté en la cama.

"Mi habitación a la 1am ;)" – envié el mensaje totalmente feliz de volver a verlo.

-¿Y tu con Jasper? Están saliendo mucho juntos y solos – después de todo esta semana se la habían pasado todo el tiempo juntos y no hubo una invitación ni para Edward, Emmett, Rose o para mi.

Unas sonrisa grande se dibujo en su cara y de un saltito se sentó en la cama - ¡Estoy enamorada! – exclamo y la mire sorprendida, me quede en blanco. No era la persona más optimista en cuanto al amor, nunca mas iba a enamorarme, solo me dedicaría al estudio los próximos años. Lo que menos necesito es otro Jacob en mi vida - ¿¡Vas a decir algo o me vas a ver como tonta!? – logro despabilarme, había quedado tan en blanco que ni escuche mi celular.

-¿Estas segura? – pregunte y me miro seria.

-Totalmente segura, sé que puede ser rápido pero estoy enamorada, totalmente perdida por él – aseguro sonriendo y yo estaba preocupada. Alice es muy especial y al igual que yo tiene muy poca experiencia en temas del amor.

No debía dejar que lo que me paso interfiriera - ¡Me alegro Alice! – me acerque y la abrace -. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, no quiero que salgas lastimada – por lo menos no como me paso a mi -. Sabes que María todavía anda atrás de él y sino fuera porque todos estamos cuidándolo estarían juntos de nuevo – Alice sonrío pero no fue muy convincente su sonrisa.

-Tengo que tratar Bella, puede que a lo mejor mi amor lo salve de ella – la volví a abrazar, si la lastimaba no creo poder perdonar a Jasper esta vez. Tanto Alice como yo éramos unas románticas irremediables.

-Ten cuidado - la abrace más fuete.

-Todo va a estar bien – aseguro y nos separamos -. Voy a terminar de cambiarme… ¡es tardísimo! – exclamo de nuevo con esa alegría tan característica de ella.

Me quede mirando a Alice durante varios minutos preocupada mientras ella sacaba ropa y mas ropa de su placard buscando la prenda perfecta para esta cita. Tengo tanto miedo que salga lastimada, María es mala persona y he visto como le susurra a Jasper y de a poco lo trata de envolver. Mi celular sonó de nuevo, me había olvidado de Edward.

"Cariño ¿Qué película?" – decía el primer mensaje que envió hace como 15 minutos.

"Bella ¿estas bien?" – el segundo mensaje 5 minutos después.

"¿Qué paso?" – otros cinco minutos después.

"Todo bien, estaba hablando con Alice. Orgullo y Prejuicio" – escribí sonriendo de nuevo.

"Ya la vimos. ¿Algo de acción?" – hoy mi animo era para película romántica.

"Vamos cielo, dame con el gusto " – no demoro en contestar.

"Lo que quieras cariño " – me he dado cuenta que a Edward le gusta complacerme en cualquier cosa y todo el tiempo. Otra cosa que adoro de él.

" " – fue mi respuesta.

A la medianoche Jasper paso por Alice en el auto de su padre, ya que no quería usar la moto para ir hasta Port Angeles a esta hora. Me llevaron a casa, debía ducharme rápido y rogar que mis padres se acostaran temprano sino a Edward le tocaría esperar en su volvo a dos cuadras de casa hasta que se durmieran.

-¿Bella no sales esta noche? – pregunto Renée cuando me vio entrar en casa. Ya estaba en camisón lo que era buena señal y a Charlie no se lo veía por ningún lado.

-No esta noche – confirme -, estoy algo cansada - me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y Alice? No es bueno te quedes todo el tiempo encerrada en la casa, eres joven tienes que disfrutar – Renée iba a empezar con el tema de que lo que paso con Jacob debía superarlo e intentar de nuevo encontrar a alguien y hoy no tenia ganas.

-Alice tenia un cita, no podía salir con ella, además solo se me antoja una película en la cama con palomitas de maíz o algo así – bostezo y me dio el pie para poder dejar la conversación -. Que descanses – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y comencé a subir las escaleras - ¿Charlie duerme? – pregunte con disimulo y asintió.

Me duche rápido, me puse crema por todo mi cuerpo como era habitual, busque una musculosa y un pantalón largo suelto para ponerme, me perfume, seque mi cabello alisándolo un poco, me gustaba estar presentable cuando veía a Edward. Subí el dvd a mi habitación, busque la película y luego puse una bolsa de palomitas de esas que se preparan en el microondas para que se fueran haciendo. Mi celular sonó.

"Abre la ventana cariño" – subí rápido a mi habitación, Edward había trepado el árbol y me esperaba para dejarlo entrar.

-Hola cariño – dijo cuando entro con una agilidad que no dejaba de admirar, me tomo de la cintura, beso mi frente y abrazo fuerte contra su cuerpo. Vi a Jacob trepar ese árbol millones de veces y era mas bien bruto para hacerlo, pero Edward era elegante para todo incluso para trepar el árbol, lo hacia de manera delicada, sin ensuciar su ropa, ni que se le moviera un pelo de lugar y con mucha seguridad.

-Hola cielo – lo bese en su mejilla y sonreímos -. Traigo las palomitas y la bebida, mis padres están durmiendo – asintió y salí de la habitación.

Cuando volví estaba acomodado en mi cama, cerré la puerta con llave, coloque la película y me acomode a su lado en mi cama acostada con las palomitas. No se en que momento me quede dormida pero desperté y la televisión estaba apagada, aun era de noche, estaba abrazada a Edward con una pierna entre las de él. Me había envuelto en sus brazos con una mano enredada en mi pelo y la otra en mi cintura, se sentía exquisito estar así, una vez mas me sentía totalmente segura y protegida entre sus brazos.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Faltaba una semana para la graduación por lo que estos últimos días de clases veníamos por venir, Edward tomo mi mochila y se la colgó al hombro, nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos a nuestro salón.

-¿No me dijiste que tal el departamento? – me abrazo por los hombros y yo por la cintura.

-Enorme, Carlisle exagera, tiene tres habitaciones, cocina totalmente equipada, cada habitación con su baño, el living es grandísimo para los dos escritorios, sillones un tele gigante, lugar para la mesa de arquitectura y un balcón grandísimo con una vista mas que espectacular –

Edward estaba por estudiar arquitectura, Jasper estudiaría abogacía. Emmett y Rosalie se irían a New York el primero estudiaría finanzas y la segunda informática. Alice estudiaría periodismo y yo estudiaría literatura, nosotras íbamos a la universidad de Alaska.

-¿Qué hiciste sin mi esta semana? – dijo con su sonrisa torcida totalmente arrebatadora y sus ojos verdes brillantes.

-Me aburrí cielo, te extrañe mucho – era cierto, realmente me sentía vacía cuando no estaba conmigo, Edward era esencial para mi salud emocional.

-Yo también, va ser muy difícil cuando nos separemos por la universidad – tenia un atisbo de tristeza en su cara.

-Lo se, pero aun falta bastante – me sonrió nuevamente. Entramos a nuestra clase y nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar.

-¿Jacob apareció? – negué con la cabeza y él sonrió -. Menos mal, estuve preocupado todo el tiempo por eso – lo tome de la mono y comencé a jugar con sus dedos -. Parece que escuchara cuando lo nombro – mire a Edward y sus ojos destilaba odio, no me gustaba ver sus ojos verdes deslumbrantes así, gire para ver lo que miraba y ahí estaba Jacob parado en la puerta mirándonos con furia. Volví a mirar nuestras manos juntas y el recuerdo de lo que paso me pego con fuerza una vez más.

FLASH BACK

Era sábado por la tarde, Jacob había quedado en venir a pasar la tarde conmigo y aun no llegaba, cada vez pasábamos menos tiempo juntos. Lo extrañaba pero al últimamente dudaba si realmente él estaba tan enamorado de mi y sobre todo si lo que sentía por él era real, si en verdad estaba enamorada.

"Jake te estoy esperando a que hora llegas" – fue el primer mensaje.

"Espero estés bien ¿no te paso nada?" – escribí media hora después y ya me estaba molestando, por lo menos se podría dignar a contestarme.

"Jake podrías contestar, eres muy desconsiderado conmigo" – media hora mas después, y ya la sangre corría con furia por mis venas.

Baje al living totalmente frustrada y enojada, casi dos años de novios con Jake y cada vez era mas desconsiderado conmigo. Venia a verme no estaba más de diez minutos y se iba con cualquier excusa tonta. Esta bien que últimamente no me molestaba como antes, es mas estaba acostumbrada a la situación, pero planear un día conmigo y que luego ni me llame era demasiado.

-Hola Bella – Charlie entraba seguido por Billy el papá de Jake y me miraron sonriendo. Me acerque a saludarlos.

-Hola Billy – me sonrió y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla.

-Tenia entendido que tenias planes para hoy – dijo Charlie y resople.

-Estoy esperando a Jake todavía no llego – Billy me miro sonriendo.

-Estaba en casa durmiendo anoche llego tarde – había salido con Paul, Jared y Seth, según ellos una salida de hombres para tomar un poco mas.

-Supuestamente me venia a buscar hace una hora y media para ir a Port Angeles – proteste, Billy sonrió y saco unas llaves de su bolsillo.

-Ve a casa, lo despiertas y lo retas un poco para que salgan – dijo entregándome las llaves y las tome.

-¡Gracias Billy! – exclame. Charlie me miraba sonriendo aprobando lo que hacia, pero solo porque era Jake si hubiera sido otro no le gustaría nada que estuviera en una casa sola con ese otro chico.

Salí contenta de casa, subí a mi vieja camioneta y partí para la Push hacia la casa de Jake. Su auto estaba estacionando frente a la casa, saque las llaves de la casa de mi chaqueta y abrí la puerta. Quede helada cuando entre y sentí los ruidos, eran ¿gemidos?... si eran gemidos fuertes, muy fuertes y retumbaban en toda la casa. De manera inconsciente fui siguiendo el sonido, se escuchaban gritos e insultos y cada vez mas cerca a medida que me acercaba a su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta y solo entre.

-¡Siiii!... esoooo… Jakeeee… fuerteeee… méteme tu polla bien dentroooo… ¡MIERDA!... – quede helada. Una de las piernas de la chica estaban subida al hombro de Jake, la otra estaba entre las piernas de él, ella estaba acostada sobre el escritorio y el desnudo parado.

-¡TANYA!... ¡ERES LA MEJOR!... - grito Jake y siguió gimiendo a los gritos igual que Tanya.

Fue un reflejo, tome lo primero que encontré, un libro del instituto arriba de su mesa de noche y lo avente cono todas mis fuerzas contra él pegándole en la espalda. Jake se giro totalmente desnudo…

-¡OH POR DIOS! – cubrí mis ojos un momento, su pene quedo al aire y…. ¡asco, vergüenza, odio, todos los sentimientos me inundaron de pronto!

Salí corriendo de su habitación, trastabille varias - ¡BELLA AGUARDA! ¡ESPERA BELLA! – sentí los gritos de Jacob.

Subí a mi camioneta y volví a mi casa, apenas veía por las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro, tenía la vista nublada, pero alcance a llegar sana y salva a casa. Me baje rápido y sube corriendo las escaleras a mi habitación ignorando a todos los que estaban en el living.

-¡BELLA QUE PASO! – alcance a escuchar antes de cerrar mi puerta con llave, trabe la ventana y me largue a llorar con furia, mi corazón destrozado y una gran decepción.

Durante varios minutos mis padres golpearon la puerta sin parar mientras preguntaban que me había pasado, pero nunca conteste, termine abriéndoles cerca de la medianoche pero aun no estaba preparada para contar lo que había visto. Según ellos Jacob estuvo tres horas esperándome, no pensaba verlo por nada del mundo, lo quería lejos. Luego de eso me negué a ir al instituto, Renée y Charlie no dejaban de insistir en que les contara que me había pasado. Llevaba dos días encerrada en mi habitación negándome ver a todos hasta que un enorme oso, Emmett, entro en mi habitación sin permiso.

-Es hora de levantarse – intente asesinarlo con mi mirada pero no tenia fuerza ni para eso, no había probado bocado en todo este tiempo.

-Y tienes que comer algo – Alice entro detrás de él.

-Quiero estar sola – susurre.

-Bella dinos… ¿Por qué esta así? – puede ser que desahogarme me hiciera sentir mejor.

-Cierren la puerta – los dos asintieron. Nos encerramos en mi habitación para contarles lo que había visto.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu novio? – pregunto el oso.

-Lo encontré con…. – no pude seguir hablando por el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta -… con… - hipé unos minutos mientras las lagrimas caían -… lo encontré con Tanya… - dije finalmente y de manera rápida conteniendo el aire.

-Cuándo dices que lo encontraste, ¿a que te refieres exactamente? – pregunto Alice con cautela.

-Estaba teniendo relaciones… - sobe mi nariz - ¡fue asqueroso! – exclame y tape mi rostro con las manos.

-¿Con Tanya? – pregunto Alice con una nota de indignación en la voz.

-Siii… - asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿En donde los viste? – pregunto el oso, su voz era contenida, parecia estar enojado y mucho por lo que se veía en sus ojos.

-En caso de él… en su habitación… - y nuevamente sentía que mi corazón se desgarraba dejando un vacío inmenso y un dolor enorme. Volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Tanto el oso como Alice estaba indignados, los dos decían que se encargarían de Jacob y lo harían pagar, yo solo quería olvidarme de él. Nuevamente estuvo llorando durante horas abrazada a Alice y luego a Emmett, finalmente sabíamos nuestros nombres.

-¿¡Bella es verdad lo que me contaron los chicos!? – me senté en mi cama enseguida y mire a Charlie que se había quedo parado a los pies de la cama y su mirada destilaba furia.

-¡Siii…! – rompí en llanto de nuevo, Charlie no supo bien que hacer así que llamo a Renée y se encargo de consolarme hasta que me dormí de nuevo.

Me negué a comer durante varios días mas, me sentía débil desganada y solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir todo el día para olvidarme de todo, y sobre todo sacarme a Jacob de la cabeza, cosa que seria imposible cuando volviera, si volvía al instituto.

-Mi padre te va a revisar – Emmett entro a mi habitación sin tocar seguido por el que calculo que seria su padre y venia con bata, sabia que era medico.

-Emmett vete – susurre despacio ya que estaba sin fuerzas.

-Bella pareces un fantasma, si te pones mas pálida podre ver tus huesos a través de la piel – la mire enojada, acaso no podía ser mas molesto.

-Isabella vamos a revisarte, mi nombre en Carlisle – no sonreía, saque mi mano tímidamente de debajo de las sabanas y estreche su mano. En el acto la tomo y empezó a tomar mi pulso. Resople molesta, no quería esto.

-Estoy bien – dije sin convicción.

-Tu pulso esta débil no estas bien – dijo el doctor Cullen muy serio -. ¿Cuánto hace que no comes? Emmett déjanos solos – Emmett salió de mi habitación y cerro la puerta.

-Varios días – respondí su pregunta y su mirada fue severa.

-Las decepciones amorosas se curan con un nuevo amor – me sonrió y me llamo la atención recordar la sonrisa de Edward, eran iguales.

-Eso no es para mi – sonrió nuevamente mientras escuchaba mi respiración, que también era débil.

-Tienes que alimentarte, sino será necesario internarte para poder nutrirte – dijo mirándome severo.

-No quiero internarme – proteste.

-Entonces vas a bajar y vas a cenar con tu familia – término de revisarme y luego haciéndome apoyar en él me hizo bajar para que saliera de la cama y comiera.

Termino esa semana y el lunes volví a clase, no fue lo mejor, menos cuando me sentí atacada y peor me sentí.

-Hay mucha gente acá que aparente lo que no es – Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, lo mire seria y algo desorientada por lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué quien lo dices? ¿Por mi? – lo ultimo sonó un poco mas fuerte. ¿Quién se creía que era para si quiera decirme algo?

-Calculo que te haces cargo porque sabes que engañas a la gente – acaso podía se mas idiota, mi corazón se encogió una vez mas y sentía tantas ganas de llorar y de salir huyendo del lugar y no volver a ver a nadie nunca mas.

-No sabes nada de mí – mi voz salió temblando por el llanto que contenía.

-Se lo suficiente – su voz fue dura y sus palabras iban directo a mi corazón dolorido que parecía doler mas aun.

No aguante mas, necesitaba salir del instituto y volver a casa, gracias a dios el profesor me dejo ir y una vez más estuve sin ir por otra semana.

Cuando volví a clase tenia que estar con Edward de nuevo, estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo y si me hablaba ni siquiera lo miraría.

-¿El otro día te busco Jacob? El día que te sentiste mal – mi corazón palpito fuerte, una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo.

-Gracias por avisar – dije sin mirarlo.

-Esta muy mal lo que hacen – ¿Qué mierda le pasaba conmigo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Lo mire sorprendida.

-¿De que hablas? – intente que mi voz mostrara lo indignada que estaba.

-De como están engañando a Tanya, eso esta mal – "¡Tanya! ¡Esa maldita perra!", exclame en mi mente y nuevamente sentía las lagrimas en mis ojos sumado al nudo en mi garganta.

-No sabes de lo que hablas – se largo a reír, eso me hizo sentir humillada y mucho.

-Ellos están juntos hace tiempo, tendrías que aprender a pensar en los demás y no solo en ti – ¿Cómo hace tiempo? ¿Cuánto hacia que Jacob me engañaba con Tanya? Las lágrimas empezaron a caer las sentía en mi piel.

-¿Los viste juntos? – ahora parecía sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-Siempre están juntos en casa de Tanya, no se en que momento se veía contigo – había sido tan estúpida, todas las veces que venia unos minutos y se iba después de recibir un mensaje o una llamada, seguro era ella.

-¡Oh dios! – podía dejarme morir ahora, había sido ingenua… tan ingenua…

-Seria bueno que pensaras mejor en lo que haces y como usas a la gente – parecía darle satisfacción lastimarme, ahora no aguantaría estar sentada a su lado.

-No me conoces como para decir algo si, solo limítate a seguir lejos como lo hacías antes – mire a Jessica y Ángela, sabia que si le pedía cambiar de lugar Jessica aceptaría gustosa porque se arrastraba detrás de Edward.

Levante mis cosas y me acerque a ellas – ¿Jessica me cambiarías el lugar? – sus ojos brillaron cuando se dio cuenta que se sentaría con Cullen.

-¿Qué paso Bella? – pregunto Ángela.

-No sé que problema tiene conmigo, pero me esta agrediendo y no puedo aguantar – Ángela tomo mi mano y Jessica se puso de pie entusiasmada.

-Yo voy con él - dijo y cambiamos asientos.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Cariño ¿estás bien? – acaricio mi rostro.

-Ojala pudiera borrar los recuerdos – acaricio mi mandíbula con la punta de sus dedos, un cosquilleo totalmente placentero recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¿Todavía lo amas? – lo mire sorprendida, era la primera vez que alguien me preguntaba esto, todos evitaban la pregunta.

-No Edward, no lo amo – conteste aun triste -, solo que duelen los recuerdos - me encogí de hombros. Edward llevo mi mano a su boca y deposito un dulce beso, era tan tierno y caballeroso.

-Ya termina preciosa, dentro de poco no lo veras por mucho tiempo – dijo sonriendo y le sonreí en respuesta -. Adoro tu sonrisa – mordí mi labio y me ruborice.

* * *

**Adelanto Capitulo 8: Amistad.**

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! - me removí en los brazos de Edward - ¡BELLA ABRE LA PUERTA! – Y los golpes fueron mas fuertes – ¡BELLA PORQUE CERRASTE LA PUERTA! – Edward se levanto sobresaltado y caí de bruces al piso - ¡QUE FUE ESO! – Charlie parecía estar furioso.

Mas golpes en la puerta – Charlie cálmate – era la voz de mamá. Edward se estaba abrigando, me tiro un beso desde la ventana y sonreí.


	10. Capitulo 9: La graduación

**Hoy les traigo dos capitulos por no actualizar como les dije, en cuanto tenga el tiempo estare actualizando las tres veces por semana como indique!**

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: La graduación.**

_Bella POV_

Terminaron las clases, el próximo viernes seria la entrega de los diplomas y luego vendría la fiesta de graduación, dos meses después con Alice nos iríamos a Alaska para instalarnos con tiempo para empezar la universidad, además era el momento en que me tenía que presentar en mi trabajo para empezar.

"¿Qué haces?" – el mensaje de Edward venia sin el cariño que era señal de que algo le había pasado, seguramente peleo con Jasper.

"Leyendo, aprovechando el sol ¿Te paso algo cielo?" – el sol había calentado de manera deliciosa mi piel. Extrañaría el sol en Alaska, el frio no era lo que mas me gustaba, en cambio Edward adoraba las épocas frías. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar el sol mientras esperaba la respuesta de Edward.

"Jasper, ya sabes ¿Qué lees cariño? ¿Cumbres borrascosas?" – sé que eso era una burla, me ha visto empezar ese libro cinco veces seguro.

"No, estaba vez es Romeo y Julieta. Y no quiero ni un comentario sobre eso, ya se lo que estas pensado y ni te atrevas a decir nada. LOL" – porque también me ha visto empezarlo como tres veces.

"Odio que me conozcas tanto, lol" – adoro conocerlo tanto, parece que estuviéramos mas que conectados, nunca deja de asombrarme como nuestra amistad se hizo tan fuerte.

"Mentira te gusta, lol ¿Vas a venir o estas esperando una invitación formal? " – sé que si me escribe y esta aburrido es porque quiere que nos veamos.

"Estoy esperando una respuesta a mi proposición. No nos vemos hasta que respondas ;)" – no iba a ir al baile de graduación y según Edward no le interesaba nadie en particular así que propuso ir juntos.

"Sabes que diré que si cielo, todo por hacerte feliz " – sonó el timbre de la casa, pero no me movió. Unos minutos después volvió a sonar pero estaba esperando la respuesta de Edward.

"¿No vas a abrirme la puerta? ¿Ya no me quieres cariño? Lol" – salte cual resorte y me apure a ir a la puerta para abrirle.

-Eres muy tramposo Cullen – lo rete y me guiño un ojo. Esos ojos verdes tan hermosos me hipnotizaban.

-Vamos Swan te gusta que te sorprenda – dijo y tendió los brazos -. Ahora cariño… salúdame como corresponde – me lance sobre él y nos abrazamos.

-Hola cielo – salude con un beso fuerte en su mejilla.

-Eres una plumita pequeña y liviana – estaba, una vez más subida a su cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio trasero. Me hizo bajar cuando llegamos a la colcha donde estaba acostada y luego nos recostamos los dos -. Así que… Romeo y Julieta de nuevo… tengo que regalarte mas libros – dijo sonriéndome con algo de burla.

-Me gustan los clásico – quedamos en silencio.

-¿Quieres disfrutar mejor del sol? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio y asentí -. Ven te voy a llevar a un lugar que te va a gustar y mucho – aseguro. Guarde las cosas, cerré bien toda la casa y nos fuimos.

Fue bordeando el bosque por un sendero que cada vez se hacia mas estrecho y se adentraba mas en lo profundo hasta que finalmente debió parar porque ya no había sendero. Durante el camino fuimos hablando de música, libros, sus composiciones y sus dibujos.

-Seguimos a pie – dijo y me cayó con la mirada cuando iba a protestar. Obviamente fue sosteniéndome todo el tiempo, caminamos durante una hora aproximadamente y esto me estaba hartando por lo que comencé a resoplar molestar.

-Edward si no llegamos en 5 minutos me vuelvo – dije irritada y a él lo divirtió -. No te rías, no me gusta salir a de caminata por el medio de la nada – seguí protestando.

Edward rodo los ojos y se puso delante de mi – Sube – la mire sin entender bien la orden -. Sube en mi espalda no falta mucho y te cargo un trecho – me cruce de brazos.

-Edward no seas ridículo – el resoplo.

-Bella no seas testaruda, me estoy cansando de tus protestas… sube – resople y me subí a su espalda y comenzó a caminar para mi sorpresa sin mucho problema.

-Te vas a lastimar Ed – lo escuche reír.

-Te he dicho que eres pequeña y liviana… una vez mas lo compruebo – y mi amigo es súper fuerte, sus brazos son gruesos, no tanto como los de Jacob pero son musculosos.

-Si te caes por mi culpa me voy a sentir mal y te vas a lastimar – sentía el aroma de su piel levemente sudada, un perfume muy masculino y penetrante.

-Y te lo voy a reprochar cuando me lastime la cara y ninguna chica se fije más en mí por estar arruinado – me abrace mas fuerte a su cuello.

-No te preocupes cielo, pago lo que sea para que tu rostro vuelva a quedar hermoso y perfecto como ahora – se largo a reír con ganas y bese su nuca, la piel se le erizo y sonríe.

-Llegamos – anuncio y me bajo.

-¿Adonde? – pregunte porque seguía viendo solo arboles y verde a mi alrededor.

Me tomo de la mano y dimos unos pasos mas – Acá – dijo luego de pasar unos arbustos y salimos a un prado hermoso repleto de flores en tonos azules, violetas y blancos.

-¡Edward esto es hermoso! – exclame caminando hacia el centro del lugar y Edward me siguió con las manos en sus bolsillos y algo encogido de hombros.

-Lo encontré hace un tiempo atrás, cuando te fuiste con Alice de compras y estaba aburrido, salí a explorar – nos acomodamos en le medio del prado y nos acostamos sobre la hierva, cerré mis ojos y deje que el sol calentara mi cuerpo.

-Voy a pasar frio – susurre -, no me gusta el frio – sentía que acaricia un poco mi pelo, la forma en que me toca o acaricia se siente también. Solo suspire profundo y seguí disfrutando de sus caricias.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto – sonreí y sentí el calor en mis mejillas, que él se encargo de intensificar cuando las acaricio. Por ahí tengo la sensación que le pasa algo más conmigo, pero prefiero no decir nada, no quiero perderlo por hablar sobre eso y confirmarlo, por que una vez confirmado nos tendríamos que alejar.

-Yo también cielo – conteste apenas susurrando, entre el calor del sol directo en mi cuerpo y las caricias de Edward en mi pelo me estaba relajando de manera increíble.

…..

-Bella – sentía su voz muy lejana – cariño – las caricias en mis mejillas se sentían muy bien – Bella debemos ir antes de que baje el sol - abrí los ojos y Edward me miraba sonriendo.

-¿Me dormí? – sonrió y asintió.

-Vamos no es bueno que nos agarre la noche acá – dijo y asentí.

Me dejo en casa, había dormido toda la tarde prácticamente pero aun estaba cansada, entre a la casa y Charlie estaba sentado en el sillón viendo un partido de las ligas mayores.

-¿Aprovechaste el día? – y eso traducido al lenguaje de Charlie, quiere decir: ¿Saliste con el tal Cullen otra vez?

-Mucho, Edward me mostro un prado hermoso y disfrutamos del sol – conteste y puso mala cara cuando nombre a Edward. Me senté a su lado porque vi su cara de querer preguntar más.

-En dos meses te vas – suspiro hondo. Traducción: En dos meses no veras más al tal Cullen. Rodé mis ojos.

-Él es muy bueno conmigo – dije y se reacomodo incomodo en el sillón.

-Aja… - contesto y negué con la cabeza riendo.

-Me voy a acostar, mañana salgo con Alice de compras – me miro sorprendido -. Mamá me dio algo de dinero, necesito ropa de abrigo – asintió y me sonrió -. Descansa Charlie – fui a la cocina y mamá estaba sentada cociendo -. ¿Eso? – me miro sorprendida.

-Un proyecto, tienes cara de cansada. ¿La pasaste bien? - me senté frente a ella.

-Muy bien – conteste y su sonrisa fue picara. Se exactamente para donde va a su mente, sobre todo cuando se trata de Edward.

-Edward anda muy pendiente de ti – su tono fue sugestivo. Renée lo adoraba, siempre me dice que si fuera yo intentaría algo con él.

-No empieces Renée – largo una carcajada.

-¡Oh Bella! ¿En verdad no te has dado cuenta? – la mire seria -. Ese chico esta perdido…

-¡Basta Renée! – exclame tapándome los oídos y me miro sorprendida -. No lo digas, Edward no puede sentir nada por mi – asegure.

-¿Por qué Bella? – ahora estaba seria y esperaba una respuesta.

-Porque si es así vamos a tener que dejar de vernos y no lo quiero perder como amigo, porque eso es para mí, yo no quiero estar de novia, ni enamorarme o algo de eso – explique con la respiración agitada.

-Tienes que darte otra oportunidad – insistió por milésima vez.

-No quiero otra oportunidad, no quiero nada con nadie… me voy a acostar – salí rápido de la cocina y me encerré en mi habitación.

"No voy a llamar a Edward, No voy a llamar a Edward, No voy a llamar a Edward", repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. No puede ser que ahora dependa todo mi estado de si Edward esta conmigo o no, en un par de meses me voy y él no va a estar, tengo que poder sobrellevar las cosas solas. Eran las dos de la mañana y seguía dando vueltas en la cama.

-¡Dios Bella! – exclame fuerte y golpee los costados del colchón. Me destape pateando las sabanas enojadas. Se me iban las manos por tomar el celular y pedirle a Edward que viniera para poder dormirme.

"Abre la ventana cariño, voy a subir" – decía el mensaje de Edward cuando sonó mi celular.

De un salto me levante y abrí la ventana, unos minutos después me miraba sonriendo mientras entraba a mi habitación.

-No dormías – susurro bajito y beso mi frente.

-No podía, me moleste con Renée – venia con jogging, se saco las convers, su chaqueta y el poleron quedando solo en una remera y se tiro en mi cama, me acerque y me acomode a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y nos abrazamos.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto realmente interesado.

-Insistió de nuevo que debe salir con alguien – "Contigo", pensé -. No se porque insiste ya le dije miles de veces que no quiero volver a enamorarme y no quiero estar con nadie – Edward suspiro profundo -. Quisiera que todos lo entienda, no voy a estar con nadie de nuevo – asegure.

-Solo tienes 18 y estas dolida, todo será distinto – apretó mas el abrazo e hice lo mismo.

-Ahora no quiero pensar en eso, cambiemos de tema – sentí la risa baja de Edward, por lo menos salimos del tema incomodo.

-No estas armando las maletas – eleve mi torso y lo mire.

-Faltan dos meses, te pareces a Alice – me guiño un ojo y me volví a acomodar.

-Ese tema no sigue – reí -. ¿A que hora te busco el sábado? – "uf, el baile", pensé.

-Podríamos ir al cine – propuse y cerré los ojos encogiéndome, lista para aguardar el reto.

-¡Isabella solo nos graduamos una vez! ¡Vas a ir al baile! – "bueno fue suave", pensé.

-Podrías haber invitado a una chica bonita a la que luego puedas llevar a un hotel y hacer lo que se hace habitualmente – se largo a reír con ganas y tape su boca con mi mano para acallarlo y lamio.

-¡Edward! ¡Uh, sucio! – dije riendo y secando mi mano en su remera.

-No tienes una idea cuanto – y lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Mucho? – asintió y levanto sus cejas varias veces.

-Mejor nos calmamos o nos escuchan - dije y me volví a acomodar. "¿Así que mi Edward es sucio?", pensé entusiasmada. "Bella ¿Por qué mierda eso te entusiasma?", me reproche mentalmente. Y lo peor no era eso sino que apenas paso su lengua por mi mano, mi sexo palpito y me sentí húmeda. "Necesitas calmarte Bella", pensé y decidí quedarme muy quieta.

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! - me removí en los brazos de Edward - ¡BELLA ABRE LA PUERTA! – Y los golpes fueron mas fuertes – ¡BELLA PORQUE CERRASTE LA PUERTA! – Edward se levanto sobresaltado y caí de bruces al piso - ¡QUE FUE ESO! – Charlie parecia estar furioso.

Mas golpes en la puerta – Charlie cálmate – era la voz de mamá. Edward se estaba abrigando, me tiro un beso desde la ventana y sonreí.

-¡Me das un momento! – exclame algo cabreada, casi me saco las caderas del golpe. Me levante sobándome mientras Edward salía por la ventana – ¡Dios Charlie porque me despiertas así! – exclame mientras abría la puerta. Entro empujando la puerta y miro para todos lados como buscando a alguien - ¡¿Se puede saber que pasa?! – pregunte algo molesta y nerviosa.

-¿Con quien estabas? – parecia enojado.

-¿Ves a alguien? Estoy yo nada mas – dije molesta.

-Cerraste la puerta con llave y nunca lo haces, y ese ruido…

-Fui yo que me caí de la cama por el susto que me diste – reproche – y cerré la puerta con llave porque me enoje con Renée, ya tengo 18 años no tiene nada de malo que cierre mi puerta.

-Charlie tiene razón, además no hay nadie esta sola – dijo Renée y Charlie después de dudar unos minutos se fue de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunte a Renée mirándola.

-Dice que anoche escucho otra voz en tu habitación – me miro seria como esperando una explicación.

-Abre hablado dormida, creo que tuve una pesadilla – me excuse.

-Baja a desayunar – dijo Renée y asentí.

…..

El viernes fue la entrega de diplomas, lo que mas me alegraba de esto es que llegaba el alejamiento de muchas personas que quería dejar de ver, pero era triste porque me faltaba poco para alejarme de personas que este ultimo tiempo eran muy importantes para mi, él mas importante ahora me miraba de lejos. Me tense cuando vi que Edward venia hacia mi y Esme a medida que él se me acercaba iba cambiando su cara. Se notaba totalmente enojada y con algo de ira.

-Edward – le advertí cuando vi sus intenciones de abrazarme.

-Ven aquí – me encerró en sus abrazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo mientras plantaba un beso en mi cabeza -. Felicidades cariño – dijo abrazándome. "¡A la mierda Esme y cualquier que no le guste que este con Edward!", exclame en mi mente.

-A ti también cielo, no es buen día para que Esme se enoje contigo – dije y nos separo.

-No me interesa Bella, algún día se tiene que enterar que eres mi mejor amiga – sonreí y luego mordí mi labio.

-Edward ¿Espero me saludes igual? – Edward puso muy mala cara y me di vuelta. Irina lo miraba sonriéndole como estúpida. "Idiota", pensé -. Después de todo hicimos muchas cosas juntos – aun me tenia abrazada por lo que sentí la tensión en su cuerpo. Sabia muy bien lo que quería decir y odio con toda mi alma que esa idiota allá disfrutado de Edward en algún momento.

-Felicidades Irina – dijo sin soltarme.

-¿Y mi abrazo? O podemos festejarlo de otra manera – apreté los puños en la espalda de Edward.

-Lo voy a festejar con mi familia – dijo Edward con voz contenida.

-¡Que casualidad, mi familia va a tu casa a festejar! – el cuerpo de Edward se tenso al igual que el mio. Tenía tantas ganas de agarrarla de los pelos y arrastrarla por todo el instituto.

-Edward, cariño tenemos que irnos – me gire para mirar a Esme y Edward seguía abrazándome y me retuvo cuando quise separarme -. ¡Irina querida felicidades! – la vi abrazarla con mucho afecto.

-Bella también se recibió – dijo Edward cuando Esme se estaba marchando. Giro la cabeza me miro de arriba abajo.

-Isabella felicidades – dijo cortante y siguió su camino. La cara de Irina era la satisfacción a voz viva.

-Si me dejares explicarle sé que te vería de otra manera – Edward me miro a los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

-No quiero que me trate distinto solo porque me tiene lastima – apoyo su frente en la mía y respiro profundo.

-Necesito que te quiera – susurro y eso no lo entendí.

-¡Hermanita! – Emmett literalmente me arranco de los brazos de Edward abrazándome por detrás – ¡Te graduaste! – exclamo apretándome mas fuerte.

-¡Déjala Emmett! – exclamo Edward como siempre.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! – exclamo bastante alto Irina y los tres la miramos sorprendido -. ¡No puedo creer lo infantiles que son! – siguió y todos reímos mientras la vimos alejarse molesta.

-Te odia – dijo Emmett mirándome -, le quitaste a Eddi – y por dentro me sentía feliz de haberlo hecho.

-¡Edward, Emmett! – Esme les hizo seña para que fuera y los dos asintieron.

-Enana, nos vemos mañana - nos volvimos a abrazar con Emmett.

-Te quiero oso – sonrió y se fue.

Edward se acercó - ¿Puedo ir esta noche? – susurro en mi oído.

-Si, cielo – beso mi frente y se fue.

-¡Alice! – vino corriendo y nos abrazamos -. ¿No estas harta de las fotos? – negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

-Me siento como una famosa – reímos -. ¿Bella te das cuenta que nos vamos a la Alaska en dos meses? – Asentí con algo de melancolía - ¡Todo nuevo! ¡Gente nueva! ¡Que emoción! – dio saltitos en el lugar aplaudiendo con ganas.

-Quería saludarlas antes de irnos – Alice se puso seria de pronto y me di vuelta, no era muy difícil saber que era Jasper quien nos hablaba.

-Bella te espero con tus padres – dijo Alice de manera seca y se dio vuelta.

-Alice espera – pidió Jasper pero ella solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino -. No me va a hablar mas – aseguro.

-¿La culpas por eso? – sonó a reproche y lo era.

-Nunca quise hacerle daño – aseguro, muy en el fondo le creo, pero no quita que Alice es mi mejor amiga y la lastimo.

-No la hubieras enamorado – dije y agacho la cabeza -. No era difícil darse cuenta que estaba interesada en ti y la utilizaste para alejar a María – no importa que sea primo de Edward pero alguien tenia que decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-Sé que actué mal, pero en verdad la aprecio – su tono de voz se notaba realmente arrepentido, pero no olvidemos que esta con María quien lo maneja a su antojo.

-Es mejor que te mantengas alejado – me miro sorprendida -, Alice es hermosa y sé que alguien la va a aprecia y amar de verdad, puede ser muy feliz – asegure. María venia hacia a nosotros -. Felicidades Jasper, espero que te vaya bien en la universidad – dije y sin esperar respuesta me fui hacia donde estaba mi amiga con mi familia.

-¿Lista? – a Renée y Charlie se los notaba orgullosos y eso me hacia feliz. Divise a Ángela con Jessica.

-Me dan unos minutos mas quiero saludar a una amiga – asintieron. No era tanto saludar a Jessica, más bien quería saludar a Ángela.

-¡Bella felicidades! – Exclamo Ángela abrazándome cuando toque su hombro para llamar su atención.

-¡Felicidades también Ángela! – correspondí el abrazo. Salude a Jessica y estuvimos un rato conversando de varias cosas, pero sobre todo de los preparativos para ir a la universidad.

Después de unos minutos me despedí de las dos para ir de nuevo con mi familia. Salude a un par de compañeros mas que se me acercaron y sentí una mano fuerte agarrar mi brazo.

-Ahora que estas sin tu guardaespaldas o novio vamos a hablar – sentencio Jacob.

-No hay nada que hablar y no me toques – dije mirando su mano para mostrar mi punto, pero no me soltó.

-Ven conmigo – empezó a arrastrarme con él mientras trataba de mantener su paso rápido a los tropezones -. Quieras o no vamos a hablar – hice fuerza y me solté. Seguro después tendría un gran cardenal, había apretado mi brazo de manera fuerte, y aunque Jacob siempre había sido torpe o brusco ahora se lo notaba como más violento y agresivo, eso no pasaba desapercibido para mí.

-Si quieres hablar hazlo acá pero no voy a otro lado contigo – me aleje un poco, y cruce mis brazos sintiéndome aliviada de que había bastante gente a mi alrededor.

-¿Tu novio no te deja? – su tono fue burlón y se a quien se refería y parecía no gustarle, pero él no tenía voz ni voto en mis relaciones, después de haberme engañado como lo hizo no tenía derecho a nada conmigo.

-Edward no es mi novio – conteste enojada.

-Ni siquiera cuando yo era tu novio te colgabas de mí como lo haces con él – reprocho y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al darme cuenta que era verdad, creo que muy pocas veces fui tan afectiva con Jacob -. Puedo asegurar que te esta cogiendo – apreté mis dientes y puños, que diablos le pasaba.

-No hay nada con Edward y si así fuera no es asunto tuyo, no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos, no sé qué mierda quieres para buscarme ahora pero no quiero nada contigo – sé que con Edward damos otra impresión pero no me importa lo que digan.

-Eres mía Isabella, y solo mía, nunca podrás estar con nadie más que conmigo y mas te conviene alejarte de él – eso sonó a amenaza y lo mire indignada, acaso tenía memoria, lo había encontrado cogiendo con Tanya -. Te quiero lejos de ese tipo… sino te juro que abra consecuencias – lo mire asombrada y el reía con aire petulante, creo que pensó que me había asustado, pero en verdad lo que me pasaba es que no reconocía a esta persona que tenia frente a mí. El Jacob que conocí era dulce, amable y tranquilo a su manera, no esta persona violenta, dura y amenazante.

-Jacob no sé porque cambiaste tanto, pero ya no te quiero cerca – me di vuelta sin esperar respuesta alguna, ya no quería seguir con esto.

-¡Si me entero que tienes algo con él los dos van a sufrir! – fue lo último que escuche y realmente me preocupo, no parecía estar mintiendo.


	11. Capitulo 10: El baile

Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Sin mas el segundo capitulo de hoy...

* * *

**Capitulo 10: El baile.**

_Bella POV_

Preferí olvidarme lo que paso con Jacob, no iba a deprimirme nuevamente por él, ahora estaba con mi familia y los Brandon festejando mi graduación y en dos meses lo tendría lejos… muy lejos.

-¿Estás lista Bella? – la mamá de Alice me miraba sonriendo, cuando ella les dijo que se iba a Alaska conmigo no les gusto mucho la idea, ellos podían pagarle cualquier universidad mejor pero ella no quería que nos separáramos, así que luego lo aceptaron.

-Lo mas lista que puedo estar, tengo todo organizado, el trabajo esperándome, solo falta tomar el avión e irnos – dije y sonrió.

-¡Pero! – exclamo Alice por lo que todos la miramos – Nos faltan hacer las últimas compras, el abrigo, algunas botas y zapatos apropiados para la zona, gorritos, los bolsos para nuestros libros, así que nos quedan varias semanas de compras- dijo y rodé mis ojos, hacia una semana habíamos ido a comprar algunas cosas.

Volvimos a casa bastante tarde y me pareció raro que durante todas estas horas no había recibido un solo mensaje de Edward, y eso no era algo normal ya que solía mandarme por lo menos un mensaje todos los días durante la tarde, a la mañana y antes de dormir.

"Hola cielo, ¿está todo bien?" – escribí y fui al baño para asearme hasta que llegara su respuesta.

"Agradecería que no molestaras a estas horas, con Ed estamos ocupados" – numero desconocido.

"Disculpa me olvide de decirte, soy Irina. Ed pide que no lo molestes por la noche" - ¿Edward estaba con Irina… otra vez?

Eso no podía ser, mi respiración se empezó a agitar y empecé a caminar de un lado para el otro en mi habitación mientras sentía como una gran bola de sentimientos no muy bien definidos se formaban en mi estomago amenazando con estallar cual bomba atómica para destruir todo a su paso. Mis manos picaban de solo imaginar que tenía el pelo de Irina en ellas tirándola de ahí con fuerza y llevándola a rastras por toda la ruta que va de Forks a Port Ángeles y podía seguir hasta llegar a Seattle.

El repentino golpe en mi ventana me saco de mis pensamientos y mis planes de arrastra a Irina, igual no es que tuviera mucho derecho a arruinarle una noche de buen sexo a Edward, pero si tenía sexo prefería mil veces fuera con una prostituta, con el debido cuidado, a que lo hiciera con la perra barata de Irina. Me acerque a la ventana y me sorprendí al ver a Edward en ella, no hacia ni tres minutos que había llegado el mensaje que me mando Irina, abrí rápido la ventana y entro en mi habitación.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunte molesta con las manos en mi cintura y respirando algo agitada.

-Hola cariño también te extrañe el resto del día – dijo en tono de burla y levante una ceja molesta y esperando una explicación. Edward me miro unos minutos y resoplo al no ver ningún cambio en mi - ¿Se puede saber porque estabas enojada conmigo? – dijo mirándome serio.

-No me contestaste, dime dónde estabas – exigí y se sorprendió.

-En casa con mis padres y las otras – dijo restándole importancia -. Estoy esperando me saludes como corresponde – ahora parecía molesto. Me cruce de brazos mirándolo con mirada acusadora, Edward no era de mentirme, por lo menos hasta ahora nunca lo hizo -. Estoy cansado, cuando se te quite el enojo me despiertas – dijo y tomo la mochila que había dejado en el piso y se dirigió para mi baño.

-¡Cullen ven aquí! – exclame susurro señalando delante mío con un dedo y me miro mas sorprendido - ¡Aquí! – se acerco lentamente y se paro frente a mí. La verdad se en mi interior que él no estaría de nuevo con Irina, pero así y todo quería una explicación de porque ella tenía su celular, porque después de todo leyó el mensaje que le mande.

-¿¡Que!? – exclamo también susurrando y mirándome serio.

-¿Tu celular? – me miro sorprendido y como si no entendiera la pregunta.

-No lo sé, no lo encontraba por eso no te escribí durante la tarde y….

-¡Es una perra! – exclame bastante alto y Edward me miro severo. Esa Irina se había robado el celular de Edward, está completamente loca y yo estoy con ganas de cometer un asesinato a sangre fría y en primer grado.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa? – pregunto mientras tomaba mis manos con las suyas y las masajeaba como queriendo calmarme.

-Irina tiene tu celular – me miro ceñudo como si dijera una locura -. Te escribí un mensaje y ella me contesto, mira – dije tendiendo mi celular y lo tomo para ver los mensajes. Y su cara se transformo, solo había odio en sus ojos y me arrepentí en el acto porque sé que cuando Edward se enoja se pone ciego.

-Edward – tome su rostro en mis manos y lo acaricie, apretaba sus mandíbulas con fuerza y respiraba agitado -, cielo no te pongas así – resoplo y le sonreí levemente.

-¿Cómo quieres que este cuando hacen estas cosas? – expulso el aire que estaba reteniendo de golpe mientras hablaba rápido.

Alce un ceja – Creo que deberías ir a recuperar tu celular – dije sonriendo y me miro sorprendido una vez más -. Digo, no creo que quieras que se lo queden – su cara pareció recomponerse.

-¿Sabes bajar por el árbol? – dijo de pronto y su mirada era calculadora y picara a la vez.

-Edward apenas me mantengo parada en mis propios pies no hay forma que baje por un árbol y quede viva – dije y se largo a reír mientras tapaba su boca con mi mano para evitar que lo escucharan.

-Lo siento cariño – su aliento caliente choco en mi mano una cosquilleo se arremolinó en mi estomago, saco mi mano de su boca -. En silencio – dijo y no reaccione cuando tiro de mi mano, saco la vuelta de llave de mi puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras me arrastraba, quise protestar pero no debía hacer ruido -. La llave – pidió bajito. Mi chaqueta estaba en el perchero al lado de la puerta y dentro estaban mis llaves, gracias a dios mis padres tiene sueño pesado.

Salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar en la oscuridad, después de todo eran las dos de la mañana. Lo miraba fijo esperando que en algún momento me brindara una explicación de que estábamos haciendo, pero no hablaba.

-¿Qué estamos por hacer? – pregunte y me miro sonriendo.

-Recuperar mi celular como dijiste – se paro frente a mi – toma, mándame un mensaje… pare que ella te responda – dijo entregándome mi celular que lo traía en la mano.

-¿Para qué? – qué sentido tenía que hiciera eso.

-Para agarrarla con las manos en la masa – contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

Llegamos a su auto y me abrió la puerta para que subiera, luego tomo su lugar a mi lado. Me miro y note que estaba pensando, algo estaba armando en su cabeza así que espere que decidiera hablarme.

-Escríbeme algo como si estuvieras enojada conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

"Cullen dime donde estas" – escribí mientras decía lo que estaba escribiendo. Edward arranco el auto y comenzó a manejar hacia la casa de las Denali.

"Nos interrumpes, deja de molestar, Ed esta festejando conmigo la graduación" – leí el mensaje que llego del número desconocido.

"¿Le estas metiendo los dedos en su coño que no me puedes escribir?" – Edward se largo a reír cuando escucho lo que escribía.

-Bella no te pases – dijo aun riendo y lo imite.

"Si, eso está haciendo por eso te escribo. Y no sabes lo bien que siente, en este momento está metiendo el tercero" – leí algo sorprendida y asqueada.

-¿Tengo que leer pornografía mientras hacemos esto? – Edward no paraba de reír mientras yo sentía algo de repulsión y molestia por tener en mi mente la imagen de mi Edward tocando a Irina.

-Tú le preguntaste – me acuso y rodé mis ojos -, escribe algo mas – me insto mientras sonreía satisfecho

"Cullen no quiero seguir hablando con esa perrita, te conviene contestarme" – Edward sacudía su cabeza como negando pero riendo.

-Bella estas muy grosera – dijo Edward – no conocía esa faceta tuya, siempre has sido una niña muy correcta – le saque la lengua y volvió a reír. Tiene toda la razón, no era de hablar, decir o escribir este tipo de cosas pero me había indignado lo que hizo Irina, mentir y querer separarme de Edward, como se atrevía.

-Ya llegamos, baja – anuncio y está loco si cree que me voy a acercar a esa casa. Edward se bajo y lo vi dar la vuelta al auto, abrir mi puerta y tenderme la mano -. Vamos así le damos una lección – tome su mano y me ayudo a bajar del auto -. Escribe….

"Cullen saca lo que sea que tengas metido en su coño quiero hablar contigo en este momento, te espero en la puerta de la casa de la perrita" – escribí tal cual me dicto sin omitir nada mientras reíamos.

"Que mierda haces en mi casa" – leí el mensaje de Irina.

-Párate ahí – dijo señalando delante de la puerta – escribe rápido así baja con mi celular – asentí.

"Cullen no quiero ver a la perra te quiero a ti ahora" – escribí – "Y no se te ocurra bajar desnudo" – seguí y Edward me miraba cruzado de brazos apoyado a un costado de la puerta en la pared.

"Te la vas a ver conmigo pendeja" – decía el mensaje de Irina.

"Deja de hacer que esa perra me escriba" - resople y se vio por la ventana que se prendía la luz de la sala de la puerta – "Cullen todavía te espero" – escribí y al momento se abrió la puerta y para mi mala suerte una Irina en ropa interior con la bata abierta dejándome ver todo sus atributos se paro ante mí.

-Estas molestando, Ed no va a bajar aun está desnudo en mi cama – dijo con burla y alce mi ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazo, podría haber traído algo punzante para pincharle las tetas siliconadas y que se le derramen acá mismo.

-¿Segura? – pregunte mirándola fijo, la idea de arrastrarla por todo Forks hasta Seattle por sus mechas artificiales me agradaba y mucho -. Igual quiero verlo – dije empujándola mientras entraba a la casa.

-¡Ni te atrevas a subir! – exclamo mientras me seguía - ¡Que mierda! – la sentí exclamar y me di vuelta alcanzando a ver a Edward sacar su IPhone de las manos de Irina mientras el cuerpo de ella se tensaba.

-Te lo voy a decir por última vez te alejas de mí, no quiero nada contigo y te lo he dejado muy claro, y sobre todo te alejas de Bella, no se te ocurra volver a meterte con ella – su tono de voz fue amenazante y adoro ver a este Edward tan masculino y protector, sonreía como estúpida mientras lo veía -. Bella, cariño… salgamos de acá – dijo tendiendo su mano y me acerque a tomarla. Y sé que mi siguiente actitud fue algo infantil pero no pude evitar darme vuelta dando unos pequeños saltitos y sacarle la lengua a Irina quien estaba con uno mirada de odio que si no fuera por lo feliz que me sentía me hubiera puesto de muy mal humor.

Volvimos a casa y la suerte estaba de nuestro lado porque mis padres no notaron mi ausencia y tampoco nos escucharon subir a mi habitación. Edward se cambio en mi baño mientras yo me cambie en la habitación y me metí en la cama. Unos segundos después se acomodó a mi lado.

-Lo último fue infantil… cuando le sacaste la lengua – aclaro y me encogí de hombros -. Y sé que disfrutaste cada momento al igual que yo – asentí con ganas.

-Hay que dormir, mañana tengo que ir a un baile y no quiero que mi pareja se quede dormida en el medio del lugar – dije y sonrió. Nos acomodamos como lo hacíamos usualmente mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrazaba apretándome contra él.

Cuando me desperté al otro día mi cama se sentía demasiado fría, busque a Edward por la habitación y me asuste al ver la puerta de mi habitación algo entornada y la ventana cerrada. Mi celular estaba pitando, era señal de que había un mensaje pendiente de leer o un correo de voz.

"Cariño te veías cansada y no te quise despertar" – el mensaje de Edward era de las seis y media de la mañana.

Seguro el abrió un poco la puerta para evitar sospechas, me desperece estirando los brazos lo más posible al igual que mi espalda haciendo que distintos huesos de mi cuerpo sonaran acomodándose. Adoro dormir en la misma cama con Edward pero él es grande de cuerpo y mi cama es chica, por lo que la ocupa a toda prácticamente y yo termino en un rinconcito pegada a su cuerpo ovillada y retorcida para caber a su lado. A lo mejor tendría que haber cambiando mi cama de una plaza por algo más grande. Mire la hora y eran las dos de la tarde, demasiado tarde, pero tampoco tenía mucho que hacer hasta la noche así que decidí quedarme un poco más en cama, Alice vendría por la tarde para ayudarme a preparar para el baile, me obligo a comprarme un vestido y tacos altos, no entiendo porque después de todo es solo Edward.

Alice vino por la tarde me hizo duchar temprano bajo protestas ya que solo estaba pensando en estar tirada en mi cama, pero a las seis de la tarde me duche, salí envuelta solo en una toalla, ya Alice estaba con todo la ropa sobre mi cama preparada y sobre mi escritorio había improvisado el sector de peluquería y maquillaje. Tres horas después mi trasero estaba entumecido de tanto estar aplastado en la silla mientras Alice ponía crema, lociones, maquillaje y enlaciaba mi pelo para luego hacerme unos bucles en las puntas.

"¿Cariño te estás preparando para mí? estoy seguro que debes estar feliz" – maldito estúpido que se burla porque sabe muy bien que odio este proceso y si no fuera que me lo rogo miles de veces no hubiera aparecido en el maldito baile.

"Si pudiera te patearía por esto, hace tres horas que me tiene sentada preparándome, me duele mi culito " – y ojala se sintiera culpable por hacer que Alice me torturara de esta manera y por mi pobre culito entumecido.

"Lo siento cariño no era mi intención someterte a tremenda tortura" – Alice daba los últimos toques en mi pelo.

-Tu pelo está listo Bella, me voy a duchar y cuando termine de prepararme nos pintamos y estamos listas – anuncio Alice mientras empezaba a buscar sus cosas para la ducha.

-Duermo un rato en lo que…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA APOYAR TU CABEZA EN UNA ALMOHADA! – el grito de Alice me dejo perpleja y con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. "¡Por Dios que pulmones!", exclame en mi mente.

-Está bien no era para que me grites de esa manera – me sonrió un poco y se metió en el baño.

"Cielo, Alice me está gritando… post data: te estoy haciendo un puchero en este momento" – baje las escaleras y decidí sentarme en los sillones para esperar a Alice.

"Puedo ir a retarla, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti cariño " – Yo sabía bien que Edward haría lo que fuera por mí, desde que somos amigos me lo venia demostrando todo el tiempo.

…..

Una vez Alice termino de arreglarse llego la hora de colocar mi vestido y el maquillaje. Tenía un vestido azul eléctrico, escote en v más que pronunciado con la espalda al aire atado al cuello, me llegaba a mitad del muslo y volados en la falda, zapatos en el mismo tono peligrosamente altos de unos 10 centímetros y un saco blanco más bien fino.

-Bella cariño, ya están aquí Edward y Andrew – mamá se asomaba a mi habitación y nos miro asombrada -. Niñas están realmente hermosas – sonreí con algo de timidez y asentimos.

Andrew era la pareja de Alice era compañero nuestro desde hace unos seis años, tenía el pelo rubio muy corto, ojos celeste, piel olivácea y era más bien bajito, de la estatura de Alice. La miro extasiado cuando la vio bajar, iba con un vestido color piel corto a mitad del muslo con bordados plateados y su pelo bien lacio.

De pronto me puse algo ansiosa cuando estaba por ver a Edward, miles de cosquillas se había arremolinado en mi panza, lo vi asomarse por las escaleras y me sonrió de manera exquisita, empecé a retorcer mis manos y apenas podía mirarlo, porque aunque no sé porque quería que me encontrara hermosa, tan hermosa que pudiera cortarle la respiración. Alice se puso a conversar con Andrew en lo que yo terminaba de bajar las escaleras, solo me faltaban dos escalones cuando pise mal y me tambalee para adelante y fui a dar de lleno en los brazos de Edward quien me sostuvo de manera firme contra su cuerpo.

-No pensé que me extrañaras tanto cariño – dijo burlándose y le pegue en su pecho una palmadita -. Bella te vez exquisita – dijo bajito en mi oído y me estremecí completa y la corriente en mi estomago se hizo mas fuerte.

-Tú estás hermoso cielo – tenía una camisa negra sin corbata desprendida los dos primeros botones ceñida a su cuerpo, pantalón de vestir también negro, cinto y zapatos al mismo tono, estaba entre formal e informal y totalmente arrebatador, seguro que si tuviera una cita real hubiera llegado a primera, segunda, tercera o hasta decima base.

-Gracias… Voy a tratar de traerte sana y salva, pero esos tacones son un arma asesina en tus pies – lo abrace fuerte y el correspondió el abrazo.

Luego de que Renée nos obligara a sacarnos millones de fotos antes de irnos salimos de la casa para ir al baile. Alice se fue con Andrew en su auto y yo me fui con Edward. Apenas me subí al auto aproveche para sacarme los zapatos y dejar que mis pies descansaran un rato y eso a Edward le daba mucha gracia.

-Aun podemos ir a ver una película al cine y de paso cenar en algún lado en Port Ángeles – Edward había estacionada frente al salón donde se hacia la fiesta -. Podemos hacer otra cosa – insistí.

-Vamos a disfrutar del baile, tu y yo juntos, quiero que disfrutes todo que no te pierdas nada y quiero que lo hagas conmigo – dijo mirándome serio -. Voy a estar todo el tiempo a tu lado, te puedo acompañar hasta la puerta del baño si quieres – sonreí.

Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto una vez abrió mi puerta, y me hizo apoyar en su brazo para que no tuviera problema con los tacos, nos sacaron la primera foto juntos en la entrada y luego ingresamos al salón donde ya sonaba la música fuerte y había chicos dispersos por todo el lugar tomando, bailando, saltando y charlando en grupo. Las Denali estaban cerca del escenario donde está el dj y entre medio de ellas estaba Jacob, me tense un poco al verlo y recordar la amenaza del día de la graduación, pero rápido los saque de mi mente, no quería amargarme.

Nos habíamos reunidos con Alice, Andrew, Ángela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Tracy, Tyler y Vilma. Todos emocionados por lo que nos esperaba en la universidad, irnos a vivir solos teniendo que separarnos de nuestras familias, trabajos, becas, media beca, viajes y demás cuando sentí la mano de Edward posarse en la piel desnuda de mi espalda, a él rozarme de esa manera parecía no provocarle nada, pero a medida que subía y baja su mano por esa piel desnuda la sentía arder como si me colocaran un brasa ardiente en el lugar y me sentía muy acalorada de pronto, el calor bajo hasta mi vientre y se desplazo hasta mi sexo haciéndome sentir repentinamente muy húmeda.

-¿Tienes calor? – el que Edward me susurrara al oído mandando su aliento caliente a mi piel sensible no fue una ayuda para que mi estado mejorara sino que empeoro al sentirme más mojada.

-Solo un poco – dije abanicándome con la mano y sonriéndole levemente.

-Baila conmigo – volvió a susurrar y me estremecí completa, pero que mierda me pasaba hoy, porque cada cosa me hacía temblar, agitarme y acalorarme, o mejor dicho porque cada cosa que me hacía sentir Edward me ponía en este estado.

-Edward con estos taco no es seguro – dije haciendo un puchero.

-Yo te cuido, te voy a sostener todo el tiempo para que no caigas cariño – y sin esperar respuesta me arrastro hasta el centro del lugar y me tomo en sus brazos para bailar.

-¿Esme te dijo algo por lo que me saludaste ayer? – pregunte sin separarme de él. Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro con mi cara prácticamente escondida en su cuello, los ojos cerrados y absorbiendo su exquisito aroma.

-Me pregunto porque te salude tan afectuosamente y le dije que eres mi mejor amiga – sonreí como tonta porque su madre le a dejado en claro mas de una vez que no le conviene acercarse a mi.

-¿Y que dijo? – Edward tenía una mano suya tomada con la mía y su otra mano en mi cintura la cual subió hacia mi espalda y acaricio suavemente mi piel enviándome millones de cosquilleos suaves que se sentía muy placenteros.

-Lo que me dice siempre que aunque las cosas que nos dijeron los Denali no sean ciertas no debo confiar en ti, no tendría que ser tu amigo ni siquiera acercarme a ti – su voz se notaba apesadumbrada.

-Te trae mas problemas que beneficios ser mi amigo – dije y de pronto dejamos de mecernos por lo que levante la mirada y Edward estaba serio.

-Quiero que entiendas algo – me mira serio, demasiado serio -, nuestra amistad para mi es sumamente importante, es esencial en mi vida – dijo mirándome directo a los ojos y en los de él se veía la sinceridad de sus palabras. Acaricie su mejilla y le di un pequeño beso allí.

-Para mi es igual – dije sonriendo.

El cuerpo de Edward se vino contra el mio como si alguien lo hubiera empujado, apretó fuerte mi cintura calculo para que no me fuera a caer y se dio vuelta calculo para ver quien había sido, un puño dio contra su cara y en el impulso cayo al suelo arrastrándome con él ya que aun me tenia de la cintura. Me enderece para mirarlo y su labio sangraba, mire para ver quien le había pegado.

-¡¿Jacob?! ¡JACOB QUE MIERDA HACES! – grite mirándolo con odio mientras sentía que Edward se enderezaba.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien? ¿Te golpeaste? – Edward tomo mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo y tenía una mueca de dolor cuando paso su mano por donde sangraba.

-Estas sangrando Ed – dije mientras me instaba a levantarme.

-¡Ven aquí! – Jacob me tomo del brazo con violencia y comenzó a tirarme para levantarme.

-¡SUELTALA AHORA! – no se en que momento Edward se puso de pie y tomo por la muñeca la mano de Jacob que sostenía mi brazo - ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA DE NUEVO! – creo que lo apretó fuerte porque Jacob siseo de dolor y me soltó. Como toda una cobarde me escondí detrás de Edward tomándolo por la cintura, parecia que había crecido como un metro mas de altura o yo me encogí porque lo sentía enorme parado delante de mi.

-¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES! ¡ELLA ES MIA Y TE CONVIENE ALEJARTE! – le grito Jacob y parecia estar totalmente fuera de si.

-¡Al que le conviene alejarse es a ti! ¡Ya suficiente la has lastimado! – exclamo Edward sin gritar, pero su voz era autoritaria segura y filosa.

-¡BELLA SE VA CONMIGO EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡ALEJATE! – insistió Jacob. Me di cuenta que todos nos estaban observando, aunque la música seguía sonando fuerte, en el rápido escrutinio que di mirando alrededor alcance a ver a Irina, Tanya, Carmen, María y… ¿¡Jaspe!?... ¿Qué mierda hacia Jasper contemplando todo sin ayudar a Edward? - ¡BELLA VEN AQUÍ! – El grito me despabilo y me escondí más detrás de Edward - ¡TE LO ADVERTI AYER! – siguió gritando.

-¡Bella nos vamos! – Exclamo Edward y le di gracias mentalmente porque era lo único que quería - ¡Vamos! – se giro un poco sobre su cuerpo solo para alcanzar a tomar mi mano y empezar a caminar, pero solo alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando Jacob lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el pecho de Edward.

-¡No, se va contigo! – sentencio Jacob.

Edward lo tomo con fuerza de la camina y hasta lo elevo un poco – No me pongas a prueba perro – dijo y luego lo soltó de manera brusca haciéndolo tambalear -. ¡No te le vuelvas a acercar! – sin mirar a nadie empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando estuvimos fuera del salón me tomo por la cintura y me llevo hasta el auto -. ¡Sube! – exclamo con voz contenida cuando me abrió la puerta y lo hice en el acto.

Una vez se subió arranco el auto con rapidez haciendo chirrear las ruedas en el pavimento y salimos despedidos a toda velocidad, así manejo hasta mi casa, se paro en seco cuando llegamos en tiempo record y en todo el camino no me hablo, tampoco me atreví hacerlo porque lo veía con la mandíbula apretada y tensa, parecia estar enojado conmigo.

-¡Baja, espero que entres! – su voz fue hostil y ni siquiera me miraba.

Baja sin decir nada y comencé a caminar para mi casa, apenas cerré la puerta detrás de mi escuche nuevamente chirriar nuevamente las llantas del auto y se fue. Me quite los zapatos lentamente mientras sentía las lágrimas empezando a caer por mis mejillas y toda la seguridad se fue con él. Subí a mi habitación corriendo, era bueno que fuera tarde y mis padres durmieran, no quería me vieran así, en un reflejo cerré mi puerta con llave, abrí la ventana y me tire en la cama a llorar dejando salir todo mi angustia, impotencia y dolor.

* * *

Adelanto Capitulo 11: El amor es complicado.

-Creo que había sido clara contigo sobre las visitas – Edward apretó su mandíbula y resoplo, vino hasta mi lado y me sonrió levemente.

-Ya no tengo cinco años para que me digas con quien andar – dijo Edward apoyando su mano en mi cintura -. Nos vamos Bella, ya tengo lo que buscaba – asentí aliviada, esto parecia un campo de batalla y lo único que íbamos a conseguir es que Edward la pasara mal.

-Bella un gusto haberte visto y sobre todo ver que estas bien – dijo Carlisle, le sonreí y nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla, para ese momento Esme ya había salido molesta del lugar.

* * *

Bueno espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capitulos, el miercoles tratare de actualizarlo!

Besos y como siempre espero sus reviews!

nati


	12. Capitulo 11: El amor es complicado

Un nuevo capitulo! Espero lo disfruten y espero sus reviews! Besos, nati ;)

Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: El amor es complicado.**

_Bella POV_

-Bella, cariño – las mejores caricias que he sentido en mi vida se deslizaban por la piel desnuda de mi espalda -. Estas helada – aun tenia los ojos cerrados cuando sentí el beso en mi espalda, fue suave… muy suave… otro beso en mi espalda presionando un poco mas fuerte contra mi piel y sentí mi sexo y mis pezones comenzar a estar muchos mas sensibles… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pensando Edward para hacer esto? me removí un poco solo para fingir que me estaba despertando y que no se diera cuenta que había sentido todo –Cariño tienes que cambiarte – dijo en tono bajo. Me senté en la cama dispuesta a exigirle una explicación por esos besos, no eran de amigos precisamente pero vi su labio lastimado y solo pude pensar en lo que había pasado.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – me atragante con las palabras a la vez que me senté a horcajadas sobre él y lo abrace por el cuello con fuerza.

-Odio que estés llorando por él de nuevo – su voz salió con algo de furia.

-No estaba llorando por Jacob – dije mirándolo, me retorcí un poco sobre él -. Jacob ya no me interesa – asegure y me miro sorprendido.

-¿Entonces porque llorabas? – "por mi Edward", pensé y el me miraba atento a los ojos.

-Por ti, creí que te habías enojado conmigo, no me hablaste en todo el viaje de vuelta y me trataste con frialdad, pensé que ya no me querías cerca – Edward acuno mi rostro entre sus manos sonriendo.

-No era contigo cariño, estaba alterado porque lo que paso con Jacob… cuando me di vuelta vi lo asustada que estabas y para empeorar todo lo veo Jasper no mover un dedo con lo que pasaba, me sentí tan furioso y con tanto odio que estaba tratando de no explotar – así que también alcanzo a ver a Jasper.

Lo abrace con fuerza apoyando mi mentón en su hombro – Tenia tanto miedo de no verte de nuevo – me volví a retorcer sobre él y me movía inquieta por todos los sentimientos – Edward yo…

-Bella… por favor…

-Lo siento Edward, yo te necesito… -seguí sin prestarle atención.

-Bella… aguarda… - me tomo de las caderas para que me quedara quieta y lo hice. "¡Oh mierda! Eso es Edward", pensé cuando sentí su sexo duro y mas grande rozando el mio, me quede quieta tratando de no sentir la enorme anatomía de Edward rozando mis partes mas sensibles -Bella… - respiro profundo -, necesito que te bajes… - tenia sus manos en mi cadera así que hizo fuerza para moverme y colocarme a un costado de él -. Necesito… - se puso de pie –yo… este… mmm… tengo… voy al baño… - dijo finalmente y de reojo vi como se metía en mi baño.

Apreté con fuerza mis piernas para ver si de esa manera lograba que los músculos internos de mi vagina dejaran de palpitar tan furiosamente mientras comenzaba a tomar respiraciones profundas para calmarme, pero todo seguía igual ahí abajo, incluso sentía mis labios íntimos mas sensibles, tanto así que me moví un poco y al hacerlo sentí el roce de la tela de mis braguitas y juro me agite un poco mas.

No pude mirar a los ojos a Edward cuando salió del baño, solo pude verlo de manera fugaz y alcance a verlo rascando un poco su cabeza y parecia incomodo. Esto había sido totalmente vergonzoso.

-Mmm… - carraspeo creo que para llamar mi atención – Creo que mejor me voy – solo pude asentir con la cabeza -. Mañana hablamos – dijo y volví a asentir.

Esto había sido muy vergonzoso, y lo peor era que había pasado una hora y aun tenia la sensación del rocen de su sexo en mi el mio, no se había sentido mal, era raro porque para mi era la primera vez sintiéndolo tan cerca, pero era Edward y es mi mejor amigo.

"Cielo perdón, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca" – no quería estar distanciada con él por esto.

"Duerme cariño, ya paso" – suspire aliviada y decidí dejar mi mente en blanco e ignorar lo que había pasado.

Me quedaban dos meses y con Alice partiríamos para Alaska, Edward decía tener todo planeado, íbamos a pasear, y según él pasaría todo los días conmigo hasta que me fuera. Pensar en dejarlo abría un gran vacío en mi pecho y dolía, él era alguien esencial para que yo estuviera bien.

Hoy habíamos ido al prado, cuando estábamos en el lugar tomando el sol se acordó que había olvidado algo importante y me arrastro para su casa bajo mi protesta, no quería encontrarme con Esme y que él tuviera problemas por estar conmigo. Finalmente no pude contradecirlo y ahora estaba sentada en el living de su casa aguardando que él bajara de su habitación para buscar lo que sea estuviera buscando. En una repisa había unas fotos familiares, me acerque para verlas, ahí estaba mi Edward de niño y adolescente, era imposible no reconocerlo.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – la voz la reconocí en el acto, me di vuelta y Esme me miraba de manera fría.

-Estoy esperando a Edward – conteste algo nerviosa y su cara fue peor, deseaba que Edward bajara rápido no quería estar mas tiempo acá.

-Por tu culpa Edward vino lastimado el día del baile – aseguro y tenía toda la razón. Creo saber muy bien quien le debe haber contado y calculo que no ha sido toda la verdad.

-Se podría decir que si – soltó un bufido como de desprecio y me miro de arriba abajo como inspeccionándome.

-Doy gracias que en poco tiempo estarán lejos, Edward tendrá menos problemas así – "¿Qué mierda esta haciendo Edward que demora tanto?", pensaba internamente.

-Esme cariño, no seas dura con Bella, es buena chica – eso fue un alivio, por lo menos Carlisle no me despreciaba como lo hacia Esme.

-Tu no sabes lo que es esta niña – le dijo en tono de reproche y mirándolo severa.

-Esme – el tono de Carlisle fue de advertencia, se dio vuelta para irse cuando vio a Edward bajando las escaleras.

-Creo que había sido clara contigo sobre las visitas – Edward apretó su mandíbula y resoplo, vino hasta mi lado y me sonrió levemente.

-Ya no tengo cinco años para que me digas con quien andar – dijo Edward apoyando su mano en mi cintura -. Nos vamos Bella, ya tengo lo que buscaba – asentí aliviada, esto parecia un campo de batalla y lo único que íbamos a conseguir es que Edward la pasara mal.

-Bella un gusto haberte visto y sobre todo ver que estas bien – dijo Carlisle, le sonreí y nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla, para ese momento Esme ya había salido molesta del lugar.

Edward abrió la puerta de su auto para que subiera mientras sostenía mi brazo para ayudarme, otra cosa que adoro de él es que es sumamente caballeroso y atento. Tomo su lugar a mi lado y comenzó a conducir en silencio hasta que llegamos a una plaza y estaciono ahí.

-Tu mamá te prohibió llevarme a tu casa – estaba por bajarse del auto y se volvió a mirarme.

-Bella no le hagas caso aun escucha demasiado a las Denali, estoy seguro se dará cuenta de su error – suspire profundo, yo no creía que fuera así, aunque Edward es mucho mas positivo ante la vida que yo -. Ven vamos a aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol – necesitaba ese tipo de calor luego de lo que paso en su casa.

-De acuerdo – espere que Edward abriera la puerta para bajarme.

Buscamos un banco para sentarnos, todavía le daba el sol de lleno y se sentida exquisito ese calor, había cerrado los ojos y tomaba respiraciones profundas. Los rayos del sol daban en la piel de mi cara y mis poros los absorbían. Sentí el roce de los dedos de Edward en mis mejillas, una sensación sumamente placentera.

-No vamos a estar juntos para tu cumpleaños – rompió el silencio y el comentario hizo que abriera mis ojos para mirarlo -, es una lastima porque seria el primero desde que somos amigos.

-No es que yo este feliz de cumplirlos o que lo vaya a festejar a lo grande, para ese momento estaré trabajando y seguramente no tendré tiempo – para ese entonces estaría ya en Alaska.

-Esto es para ti – dijo mostrándome un paquete chico cuadrado -, quería dártelo lo antes posible – sonreí mientras lo tomaba.

-No tenías que hacerlo, esto le dará mas razones a Esme para que piense que quiero tu fortuna – largo una carcajada baja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ábrelo y deja de hablar tonterías – saque el papel en el que estaba envuelto y había una cajita de joyería y dentro una cadena de oro blanco. El dije era de oro blanco, era el símbolo del infinito -. Nuestra amistad es por siempre, quiero que sepas que aunque estemos lejos estaré para ti – dijo mientras sacaba la cadena de la caja y se colocaba detrás mio -. Corre tu pelo, vamos a ponértelo – pidió, levante mi pelo y el coloco la cadena en mi cuello.

-Edward es… es… el regalo perfecto – dije con la voz entrecortada, me había tomado desprevenida, pero me había maravillado su regalo, mi corazón latía con fuerza y acelerado y mis ojos escocían. ¿Cómo sobreviviría sin Edward cerca?

Quedamos en silencio y de manera inconsciente había llevado mi mano al dije y lo acariciaba con mis dedos, lo note cuando mire a Edward y tenia su vista clavada en el lugar.

-¿Por qué Carlisle te dijo que era un placer verte bien? – hubiera preferido no recordar ese periodo, aunque algunas cosas buenas salieron.

-Cuando descubrí a Tanya y Jacob, esa primera semana había faltado a clases porque estaba encerrada en mi habitación y no comía – Edward ciño su frente y acaricie el lugar, fue hace mucho tiempo lo que paso, no tenia porque enojarse -, estaba mas pálida de lo habitual, después de todo ya eran cinco días sin casi probar bocado y estaba algo débil, Emmett llevo a Carlisle a casa para que me revisara, me obligo a bajar y comer con la familia – sonrió ante eso.

-Carlisle tiene un instinto paterno innato – dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz -, lastima… - se quedo en silencio pero ahora estaba serio y pensativo.

-¿Lastima que? – me miro unos segundos.

-No es nada, olvídalo – dijo cambiando la seriedad por una sonrisa.

-No debería aceptar esto – dijo acariciando nuevamente su regalo.

-¿Por qué no? – me miro sorprendido.

-Seguramente te salió caro y no quiero que gastes dinero en mi, eso hará que tengas mas problemas con Esme – sonrió nuevamente.

-Ni te preocupes por eso – planto un beso en mi mejilla y le sonreí -. Te llevo a tu casa, tengo que volver temprano porque hay reunión en casa – asentí y volvimos a su auto.

-¿Me alcanzas a lo de Alice? – pregunte antes de que arrancara y asintió - ¿Cómo estas con Jasper? – luego de lo pasado en el baile habían discutido y estaba algo distanciados. Odiaba a María con todas mis fuerzas, por culpa de ella Jasper había lastimado a Alice y ahora lo alejaba de Edward.

-Casi no hablamos, después de la discusión me quedo claro que ya no era lo mismo con él – se encogió de hombros -. Hemos intentando ayudarlo y convencerlo, si a él no le interesa perder a sus hermanos no hay mucho que hacer, pero lo que mas me altera es ver que Esme no se da cuenta de las cosas, también parece haber caído en el hechizo de María y las Denali – sé que todo esto le dolía y mucho, Jasper era su hermano, no de sangre pero era su hermano.

-Cielo estoy segura que algún día lo verán – acaricie su cabello. Adoraba tocarlo así, su pelo rebelde y tan suave se sentía bien en mis dedos.

-Gracias cariño – me mostro su mejor sonrisa torcida, no pude evitar suspirar y ruborizarme, era lo que siempre provocaba esa sonrisa -. Alice ¿Cómo esta con lo de Jasper? – lo bueno de Alice era que se recuperaba rápido, no era como yo de abandonarse a la tristeza.

-Alice tiene esa capacidad de poder ver las cosas distinto, ella dice que sabe que en el futuro estará con Jasper, esta muy enamorada, solo que cree que aun no esta preparado para ella… Lo ama y mucho, pero tampoco se va a caer por no estar con él - y según ella también esta segura que lo que tengo con Edward es mas que una amistad, según ella nos ve en el futuro juntos.

-Lo único que me alivia es que se lo tome así, Jasper es un idiota por elegir a María por encima de Alice – yo tampoco lo entendía.

No alcance a acercarme a la puerta de la casa de mi amiga cuando una Alice totalmente exaltada salió corriendo de la casa para venir a abrazarme con fuerzas, me soltó y fue a donde Edward para abrazarlo también.

-Gracias a Dios llegaste estaba súper aburrida, me dejaste todo el día sola por estar con este – dije pegando una palmadita en el pecho de Edward mientras el reía -, y yo acá muriendo del aburrimiento, ni siquiera Andrew podía venir – protesto casi sin respirar.

-Siento acapararla pero solo estoy disfrutando el ultimo tiempo con mi amiga, después no la veré por mucho y la tendrás toda para ti – contesto Edward mientras la abrazaba por el cuello y besaba su cabeza -. Ahora las dejo tengo una cena a la que debo asistir – nos dio un beso a cada una, a Alice en su mejilla y a mi en la frente.

-No te vas a aburrir, estoy segura que en la cena algo interesante va a pasar con María… - Edward la miro sorprendido -, aunque creo que no vas a estar a gusto – siguió y Edward sacudió su cabeza negando.

-Deja de comportarte como una bruja – la acuso riendo, estaba por entrar a su auto -. Ese dije con la cadena es mi regalo de cumpleaños… es el símbolo del infinito… su regalo de cumpleaños… y es solo por ser amigos… - se dio vuelta y con una enorme sonrisa miro a Alice.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? – sonó sorprendida y Edward se encogió de hombros -. Después dices que la bruja soy yo – reímos.

-Solo sé que en eso estabas pensando, nos vemos – Edward se metió en su auto y se fue.

Con Alice decidimos ir hasta Port Angeles para dar una vuelta en el centro comercial y pasar una noche de amigas, eran recién las siete de la tarde y seguro teníamos tiempo de hacer algunas compras más de algo de abrigo que me faltaba, también cenar y luego ver una película.

-Así que… - Alice me miraba con picardía y sonriendo – te regalo el símbolo del infinito…

Rodé mis ojos – Ali no empieces – le advertí severa y camine mas rápido. Estábamos en el centro comercial en Port Angeles. La verdad me resulto raro que no sacara antes el tema a colación.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto darte cuenta de lo que sientes? – sonó algo caprichosa y molesta.

-Solo hay amistad, tú te empeñas en ver algo mas donde no lo hay – proteste algo molesta.

-Edward esta enamorado de ti – aseguro por millonésima vez.

-No lo esta – me estaba enojando en verdad.

-Lo esta, lo sabes y lo niegas – insistió.

-Alice…. – "¿Qué mierda están haciendo?", pensé cuando los vi. Torcí mi cabeza para un costado como si así pudiera enfocar mi vista y entender lo que pasaba.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Alice sacudiéndome por el hombro, solo pude señalarlos y venían directo a nosotros besándose.

-¡Oh! – es lo único que dijo Alice… Y el oso dio de lleno contra mí. También se venia devorando la boca de Rosalie.

-Lo sient… - los dos se separaron en el acto cuando nos vieron. "Como sino hubiera alcanzado a ver la lengua de Emmett en la boca de Rosalie", pensé cuando lo hicieron y me estremecí.

-¡Alice, Bella!- exclamo Rosalie sorprendida, avergonzada y creo que algo asustada.

-Creo que debemos hablar – dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Busquemos una mesa en el patio de comidas – dijo Emmett y fuimos al lugar en silencio.

Buscamos una mesa alejando donde no hubiera mucha gente y nos sentamos enfrentados, Alice a mi lado y al frente Rosalie y Emmett. Rosalie seria y Emmett con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo primero que tienen que tener en cuenta es que no somos primos de sangre – dijo Emmett con tranquilidad.

-¡Hacen una hermosa pareja! – exclamo Alice emocionada dando palmaditas, Rosalie la miro sorprendida y Emmett con una enorme sonrisa, creo que era de alivio.

-¿Desde cuando están juntos? – pregunte.

-¿Mas bien desde cuando están enamorados? – Alice se acomodó con los codos apoyados en la mesa y apoyando su cara en sus manos lista para escuchar la historia.

-Creo que desde siempre – dijo Emmett rascando su cabeza, me hizo acordar al gesto de Edward cuando esta nervioso.

-Pero nunca nos animamos a decirnos nada o intentar algo hasta ahora – agrego Rosalie, su voz era segura.

-¿Por qué ahora si, que cambio? – pregunte realmente interesada.

-Creo que nunca les contamos porque Emmett y yo perdimos un año de instituto – con Alice negamos con la cabeza -. Emmett conoció a una chica, Gianna, estuvo saliendo con ella y se pusieron de novios….

-Fui tan estúpido e ingenuo – Emmett parecia reprocharse a si mismo y Rosalie acaricio su mano con ternura.

-Ya paso Em – él le sonrió y asintió. Rosalie nos miro de nuevo -. Ella decía estar enamorada de Emmett, yo no le creía y no confiaba en ella, pero Emmett estaba como cegado por ella… creo que es un problema de los hombres de la familia – agrego y miro a Alice quien asintió de acuerdo, se referían a Jasper también -. La cuestión va que un día estuvimos hablando con Emmett, lo había buscando porque Esme me había pedido que lo hablara. Me di cuenta que no era amor lo que sentía, mas bien era calentura, esa chica lo dominaba con el sexo – Emmett se sonrojo avergonzado y lo mire sorprendida, primera vez que veía un reacción así de su parte -, ella lo utilizaba para tener dinero y lo que le gustara porque el muy tarado se gastaba miles en ella regalándole todos los caprichos…

-¿Osita puedes dejar de avergonzarme y terminar rápido con la historia? – la urgió Emmett y reímos -. Estoy quedando como un completo idiota – le sonreí con ternura.

-Cuando Gianna vio que no iba a poder retenerlo se aferro a lo que pudo y lo arrastro a la droga, ella consumía algo y de apoco lo fue llevando a él hacia ese mundo, de esa manera lo podía manejar mejor. Una de esas oportunidades tuvieron problemas con alguien que les vendía y tratando de huir tuvieron un accidente en auto, yo casi muero cuando vi a Emmett, todo vendado, quebraduras en las dos piernas y un brazo…

-Encima de todo al estar en el hospital y no poder drogarme empecé a sufrir la abstinencia y lo único que lograba calmarme o mantenerme centrado es que Rosalie estuviera a mi lado ayudándome, hablándome o algo mas… - levanto sus cejas varias veces y reímos, aunque Rosalie le dio un golpe en las costillas -. Gianna había salido casi intacta del accidente y comenzó a buscarme, me visitaba en la habitación, yo le comente a Rosalie que ya no la quería cerca pero no podía moverme e irme y Gianna quería seguir con su juego…

Rosalie lo corto – Averigüe de una clínica en Suiza, según los informes era la mejor para tratar el tema de la droga y les propuse a mis tíos que lo lleváramos, pero no querían que estuviera tan lejos solo, me ofrecí a cuidarlo y ellos aceptaron, después de todo era lo mejor para mantenerlo alejado de Gianna, ella no podría de ninguna manera llegar hasta allá…

-Así que nos fuimos y estuvimos un año con mi tratamiento por la drogadicción y mi recuperación por el accidente, fue donde descubrí que en el deporte podía canalizar la frustración que me producía no drogarme… y así me ven ahora… - Emmett tensiono el musculo de su brazo, realmente gigante y todas reímos.

-Desde entonces estamos cerca y sabíamos lo que sentíamos aunque ninguno lo decía, cuando llegamos acá empezaron los cambios… - que llegaran a Forks cambio muchas cosas.

-En realidad se los debo a ustedes – dijo Emmett señalándonos a Alice y a mi, lo mire sin entender -, yo le había propuesto intentar estar juntos pero Rosalie no estaba convencida… la frenaba mi madre….

-Andábamos para todos lados juntos – era totalmente cierto, juntos y solos, era raro nos invitaran a acompañarlos -, pero cuando las conoció a ustedes comencé a sentirme muy celosa, no entendí porque prefería estar con ustedes si yo era mucho mas… - dudo un momento y parecia estar avergonzada.

-Es mucho mas hermosa que ustedes y llamativa que ustedes – dijo Emmett y Rosalie esquivo nuestras miradas mas avergonzada aun – y lo eres osita – fue tan tierno que nos saco un suspiro a Alice y a mi mientras Rosalie sonreí mirándolo a los ojos.

-Un día discutimos por un ataque de celos mio cuando iba a salir con ustedes y de pronto Emmett me había tomado entre sus brazos y me besaba de manera ruda pero exquisita y obviamente correspondí el beso – siguió Rosalie.

-Y ya no la pude alejar de mi, después de todo este semental no es para perderlo – dijo Emmett riendo.

-¡Emmett por Dios!... Dame un beso – con Alice desviamos la mirada porque se notaba el fuego que destilaban sus miradas.

-Hay un hotel muy cerca – dijo Alice y rompimos a reír. Agradecí la ocurrencia de mi amiga porque daba vergüenza ajena verlos besarse así.

-¿Por qué lo ocultan? – pregunte y de nuevo todos estábamos serios.

-Esme – dijeron Rosalie y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

-Esme no lo aceptaría, no vale la pena decirles por que, pero prácticamente se resumen a que ella se dejaba llevar por el que dirán el resto de las personas – explico Rosalie y eso lo entendía.

-¿Se van a New York para poder estar juntos y solos? – pregunto Alice y los dos asintieron -. Esme se va a enterar – aseguro Alice.

-Seguramente… ahora solo queremos estar juntos y estar lejos nos da la oportunidad de hacerlo tranquilos – dijo Emmett, es tan raro verlo serio -. Y así puedo hacer que mi Rose goce como nunca de este semental – reímos de nuevo, ese si era Emmett.

-Tiene que guardar el secreto – pidió Rosalie o más bien fue una exigencia y con Alice asentimos.

En todo este tiempo he podido descubrir que el amor es algo complicado, no es simplemente que te enamores de alguien que ni siquiera puedes elegir y luego hay miles de trabas o problemas por superar y es agotador. Aun sigo con mi firme idea de que ya no quiero saber nada con el amor.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 12: ¿Qué paso con mi familia?_

_-Lo siento pero Esme ya se lo ofreció y acepto…_

_-¡Esa maldita no va a estar en mi casa! – seguí y su cara cambio porque sé que no quiere que nadie critique a María pero me importa una mierda lo que no le guste._

_-¡No insultes a María! – exclamo se puso mas que serio, levanto su barbilla y se enderezo – Esme le ofreció el lugar y acepto, va a vivir con nosotros – sentencio y salió de la habitación._


	13. Capitulo 12: ¿Qué paso con mi familia?

Capitulo 12: ¿Qué paso con mi familia?Edward POV

Llegue a casa luego de dejar a Bella con Alice, sé que no le gusta recibir regalos pero realmente necesitaba que tuviera algo que le recordara a mi, estoy seguro que después de un tiempo me olvidaría y encontraría a alguien que me remplazara, incluso estaba seguro que se terminaría enamorando porque es una mujer excepcional y es fácil que alguien la ame. Por lo menos ahora sabia que ella tenia algo mio, y que de alguna manera hasta que llegara quien ocupara mi lugar e incluso después me recordaría un poco.

-¿Qué habíamos hablando de traerla a la casa? – apenas puse un pie en el living mamá salto sobre mi.

-Es mi casa también y es mi amiga, no viene a verte a ti – conteste con voz contenida y me miro sorprendida.

-¡¿Ves como te cambia?! – exclamo y rodé mis ojos, estaba cansado que siempre estuviera en contra de Bella -, nunca me hubieras contestado así antes – reprocho molesta.

-Mamá no es por Bella, ya hemos hablado de esto, pero no lo quieres entender no sé que tienes con las Denali, pero no son sinceras y no ves como son las cosas en realidad, Bella es buena y no es como ellas te dijeron – intente una vez mas razonar con Esme, pero ya era una tarea inútil.

-No la conoces tanto – respire profundo para calmarme y no contestarle mal.

-La conozco mas de lo que crees, hemos sido amigos desde hace meses, me paso todo el tiempo con ella y hablamos… hablamos mucho… la conozco y es una hermosa persona – Esme suspiro profundo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo, pero debo dejarte crecer y elegir, así que no te prohibiré que la traigas, pero no esperes que me relacione con ella, no me convence – y esto era toda una revelación y un gran avance.

-Gracias – la abrace y bese su frente -. Voy a estar en mi habitación – asintió sonriendo.

Me duche y luego me tire en la cama para hacer tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de la cena, no entiendo como aun Esme no lo ve. No ve el cambio en Jasper, o la doble cara que tienes las niñas Denali… no lo entiendo. Lo mejor era distraerme, prendí la televisión y empecé a hacer zapping hasta que encontré una película, me llamo la atención el lugar donde estaba la pareja, era un campo con muchas flores y se vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que lleve a Bella al prado.

FLASH BACK

Bella había salido con Alice de compras, se estaba preparando para Alaska y tenían que llevar algo de ropa de abrigo. Bella me había rogado todo un día que fuera con ella, pero toda amistad tiene un limite y el mio es no salir de compras sobre todo cuando Alice es la que nos lleva.

"Cullen te odio, esto hubiera sido mejor si estuvieras aquí. Ojala y te sientas culpable, Alice es la cuarta vez que me reta" – no pude evitar reírme cuando leí el mensaje de Bella. Se muy bien que no disfruta de estas salidas, además no le gusta gastar tanto dinero en ropa.

"Lo siento cariño, pero un hombre tiene sus limites " – respondí.

"Me duelen mis piecitos" – en este tiempo de conocer bien a Bella he notado que me fascina esos rasgos de niña caprichosa y mimosa que suele tener.

"Puedo darte masajes esta noche" – no iba a desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad de tocar su piel, dios sabe cuanto ansiaba besarla y poder hacerlo no solo en sus labios sino todo su cuerpo y así degustar toda su piel, pero ella había dejado claro los limites y lo nuestro era solo amistad y antes que nada era lo mejor para mi.

"Suena interesante, Alice me esta retando porque no le presto atención, te escribo después" – y podía ver nítida en mi mente la cara de Bella rodando sus ojos por la urgencia de Alice.

No tenia mucho que hacer, más bien nada por lo que decidí dar una vuelta en auto, era mejor a quedarse encerrado en mi habitación. Emmett se había ido con Rosalie y Jasper ya no era una opción para nada.

-Jasper, María – dije a manera de saludo cuando baje y los vi en el living sentados en los sillones abrazados viendo televisión.

-Edward ¿Cómo estas? – María tenía en su cara la sonrisa falsa que tan bien conozco.

-Bien, espero que tu también – ella asintió en un movimiento de cabeza y volvió su atención a la televisión.

-¿Vas a salir? – pregunto Jasper, parecia su tono de voz tranquilo de antes.

-A dar una vuelta por ahí – dijo y sonrió, algo que definitivamente hacia meses no lo veía hacer -. Nos vemos después – busque mi auto y salí sin rumbo fijo.

Después de manejar mucho tiempo encontré un sendero y me adentre por ahí hasta que ya no pude seguir con el auto. Comencé a caminar y llegue a un prado que me deje sin aliento. Lleno de flores, era un claro donde daba de lleno el sol.

-Bella amaría este lugar – dijo para mi en voz alta. Era verdad, ella se podría acostar y disfrutar del sol como le gustaba.

Una semana después la lleve al lugar, sé que Bella no es una persona de hacer mucha actividad física, por lo que supuse que cuando supiera que debíamos hacer una caminata iba a protestar y mucho. No faltaba mucho y empezó a quejarse así que la hice subir en mi espalda.

-Te vas a lastimar Ed – su voz sonó dulce, caminar por este lugar con ella en mi espalda no era lo mas fácil pero no es pesada.

-Te he dicho que eres pequeña y liviana… una vez mas lo compruebo – concentración es lo que necesitaba ahora, tener el cuerpo de Bella tan pegado al mio no era lo mejor para mi cuerpo ansioso.

-Si te caes por mi culpa me voy a sentir mal y te vas a lastimar – por ella haría lo que fuera.

-Y te lo voy a reprochar cuando me lastime la cara y ninguna chica se fije más en mí por estar arruinado – la sentí mas pegada a mi cuerpo y el calor subió considerablemente.

-No te preocupes cielo, pago lo que sea para que tu rostro vuelva a quedar hermoso y perfecto como ahora – me reí, pero tuve que parar cuando sentí su beso en el costado de mi cuello, sus labios suaves y calientes rozaron mi piel y me estremecí entero.

Ver su cara cuando vio el claro fue indescriptible, estaba asombrada, maravillada y contenta, miraba con los ojos abiertos y su sonrisa exquisita hacia brillar mas sus ojos chocolate. Se había acostado en la hierba aprovechando el sol, estaba con los ojos cerrados y estaba tranquila tomando respiraciones profundas.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto – era tan cierto, costaba demasiado hacerme a la idea que no lo iba a poder abrazar o tocar de nuevo.

-Yo también cielo – contesto muy bajito y con los ojos cerrados aun.

Yo estaba jugando con su pelo en mis manos acariciándolo con suavidad, hasta que finalmente note que se había quedado dormida. Su piel parecia brillar bajo el sol y estaba tibia por los rayos que la iluminaba, me acerque a su cara y bese su mejilla suavemente absorbiendo el aroma de su piel, ni siquiera se movió por lo que me aventure un poco mas y bese en la comisura de sus labios, siguió sin moverse y apoye suavemente mis labios en los suyos, no hubo ningún cambio en ella y lo hice nuevamente, no iba arriesgarme de nuevo aunque era lo que mas quería, habían sido los mejores besos robados de mi vida.

FIN FLASH BACK

Los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando di permiso de entrar me sorprendió ver a Jasper entrar, desde lo que paso en el baile de graduación nada había sido lo mismo. Lo mire sin decir nada y él se quedo parado en silencio.

-¿Necesitabas algo? – pregunte ya que no hablaba.

-¿Has visto a Alice? ¿Cómo esta? – me quede realmente sin habla, la había elegido a María y ahora preguntaba por Alice, no tenia sentido para que preguntaba.

-La he visto y esta muy bien, esta saliendo con Andrew, es el chico que estaba con ella en el baile – eso pareció molestarle pero no tenia porque.

-¿La trata bien? ¿Acaso van en serio? – no era solo una sensación realmente estaba molesto.

-Es un gran chico, se llevaban muy bien y es muy considerado con ella – confirme y Jasper suspiro profundo.

-Es bueno para ella, realmente es una persona excepcional y se merece alguien que la quiera mucho…. que la ame – dijo lo último en tono muy bajo.

-Es verdad, se merece alguien que "realmente la ame y quiera estar con ella" – recalque la última parte, porque eso era lo que él no había hecho.

-Y Bella ¿Cómo esta? – me senté en la cama y lo mire fijo tratando de comprender que estaba buscando con todo esto.

-Bella esta bien – conteste - ¿Por qué todas estas preguntas? – suspiro profundo.

-Solo quería saber sobre ellas, como estaban, falta poco para la universidad – solo asentí. Creo que había algo mas lo se porque noto en su cara que esta decidiendo como empezar.

-¿Qué mas? – pregunte para que comenzara.

-María decidió cambiarse de universidad – esto ya no me gustaba, todo lo que viniera con María no era bueno -, se va a Dartmouth y nosotros tenemos ya el lugar con una habitación de mas…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – Exclame mientras me acerque a él - ¡No la voy a aguantar en mi misma casa! – seguí totalmente fuera de mi.

-Lo siento pero Esme ya se lo ofreció y acepto…

-¡Esa maldita no va a estar en mi casa! – seguí y su cara cambio porque sé que no quiere que nadie critique a María pero me importa una mierda lo que no le guste.

-¡No insultes a María! – exclamo se puso mas que serio, levanto su barbilla y se enderezo – Esme le ofreció el lugar y acepto, va a vivir con nosotros – sentencio y salió de la habitación.

No iba a vivir con María, esto primero tendría que haber sido consultado con nosotros, después de todo era mi lugar también. No me iba a quedar en casa, menos a esa cena, si seguía caminando de un lado al otro iba a terminar perforando el piso. Busque las llaves de mi auto dispuesto a salir, Esme estaba recibiendo justo en ese momento a las Denali, las ignore y salí para el garaje.

-Edward ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Esme entraba en el garaje y venia con seriedad.

-Me voy no me quedo, esa gente no es para mi – sé que mi tono de voz osco y hasta algo despreciativo no le gustaba, pero estaba cabreado porque lo que había hecho.

-No vas a despreciar a nuestros invitados, que esta pasando contigo hijo… Edward cariño tu no eras así – Esme parecia afligida ahora, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

-Mamá no soy yo, acaso no ves como esta Jasper… - sus ojos perdieron el brillo, supe que si había notado el cambio -… dime que realmente crees que María es buena para él, irnos solos a la universidad era la oportunidad para que se alejara de ella….

-¿Esto es por eso, porque ella va con ustedes? – "conmigo no va", sentencie en mi mente.

-María no va a vivir con nosotros – dije con firmeza y ahora Esme parecia enojada.

-Yo le ofrecí que lo hiciera y va a ocupar la habitación que sobra – no hubo duda en su voz.

-Que se busque otro lugar, no voy a vivir en el mismo lugar que ella – no tenia porque aceptarlo ese departamento era para Jasper y para mi.

-Ella va a vivir con ustedes te guste o no, se lo prometí a sus padres y no voy a faltar a mi palabra – cerro los ojos un minuto, ese gesto generalmente era cuando estaba pensando que decir, suspiro profundo -, sino estas conforme busca otro lugar donde vivir, tu padre y yo somos el dueño del lugar y podemos ofrecerlo a quien queramos – la mire sorprendido, podía llegar al extremo de preferir a ellas antes que a mi.

-Entonces me estas echando del lugar – solo nos miramos -. Calculo que debo ir antes para buscar trabajo y otro lugar para mi – seguía sin decir nada -. ¿Me vas a dejar quedarme unos días hasta que consiga lugar? – pregunte y solo asintió – Bien, me voy – iba a comenzar a protestar -. Me echaste, ya no puedes obligarme a hacer nada mas, no tengo porque estar en la cena – se quedo en silencio y volvió a la casa.

"Cariño ¿podemos vernos?" – no quería estar solo, necesitaba hablar con alguien. ¿En que momento mi familia se había desarmado de esta manera?

"Aun no estoy en casa cielo, todavía estamos en Port Angeles" – podía ir a buscarla tranquilamente, después de todo acá no tenia que hacer.

"Puedo ir a buscarte. Necesito que hablar con alguien" – no dudo que ella quisiera, después de todo sé que estaría para mi como yo he estado para ella.

"Ven a buscarme cielo. ¿Estas bien?" – me sentí mas aliviado.

"Espérame en la Bella Italia" – habíamos ido a ese restaurante varias veces.

Cuando llegue al restaurante estaba con Alice esperándome, habían venido en el auto de ella y le agradecí mil veces que no se molestara por sacarle a Bella. Ya habían cenado por lo que volvimos a Forks. Bella volvía con Alice para que no fuera sola en la carretera y las seguía por detrás, una vez llegamos a casa de Alice, nos despedimos y fuimos para casa de Bella.

-Voy a ver si están dormidos – Bella acaricio mi rostro y cerré los ojos, realmente necesitaba esa caricia.

-No demores – pedí y asintió. Subí a mi auto nuevamente para ir a dejarlo a dos cuadras para que el jefe Swan no lo viera si nos quedábamos dormidos.

"Sube cielo, ya están acostados" – decía el mensaje, estaba caminando de regreso a su casa.

Escale el árbol y la ventana ya estaba abierta por lo que entre directamente, Bella salió del baño lista para acostarse. Me miro un momento y luego se puso seria.

-¿Tu mochila? – todas las noches traía una mochila con la ropa de dormir, hoy salí demasiado apurado y no era la idea quedarme.

-No la traje… no estaba planeado pasar la noche acá – tendió su mano y me acerque.

-¿Qué paso cielo? – dijo abrazándome fuerte -. No me gusta verte así – esto me venia mas que bien, podía relajarme mientras estábamos juntos -. Edward cuéntame – pidió luego de unos minutos que estuvimos en silencio.

-Esme me echo del departamento que compramos para ir a Dartmouth – Bella me soltó y me miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que te echo? ¿Por qué? – pregunto con ansiedad y el ceño fruncido. Me insto a sentarnos en la cama y nos acomodamos uno frente al otro.

-María se cambio a la universidad de Dartmouth y le ofreció la habitación libre en el departamento, le dije que no quería vivir con ella, me dijo que el departamento no es mio y que ella lo puede ofrecer a quien quiera y sino me gusta puedo buscar otro lugar para vivir – resumí, después de todo fue eso básicamente.

-Lo siento cielo, tendrías que tratar de hablar con ella de nuevo, seguramente fue algo del momento. Ese departamento es tu casa, es para sus hijos no tienes que irte – me abrazo de nuevo.

-Creo que tengo que buscar trabajo, puede que me vaya antes para buscar lugar donde vivir – suspiro profundo aun apoyada en mi pecho por el abrazo. Luego sentí sus manos buscar el borde de mi sweater y comentar a levantarlo - Bella… ¿Qué? – comenzó a subirlo y me miro sonriendo.

-Necesitas descansar y despejar la mente – aguardo que reaccionara, cuando lo hice levante mis brazos y saco el sweater -. Traigo un pantalón de Charlie si quieres – asentí. Esto había sido totalmente inesperado y excitante, Bella sacándome la ropa, uf… una visión que ansiaba con ganas y no se cumpliría -. Rápido así descansas – tome el pantalón que me entregaba cuando volvió y fui al baño a cambiarme, estaba instalada en la cama y tome mi lugar a su lado -. ¿Un abrazo? – "¡Oh dios Bella me quieres matar!", pensé cuando abrió sus brazos invitándome a acomodarme en su pecho, no me iba a negar, así que apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, muy cerca de sus tetas… demasiada tentación, pero no pude pensar mucho mas porque empezó a acariciar mi cabello y en menos de cinco minutos me dormí profundamente.

Hacia tanto que no dormía tan tranquilo y relajado, desde que empezaron todos estos cambios en mi familia desde que llegamos a Forks siempre algo me alteraba o se colaba en mis pensamientos. Su cuerpo cálido al lado del mio, eran los días que mejor me sentía cuando la tenia así. Lo malo de estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga es que no puedes evitar ciertas sensaciones o que una simple caricia que para mi significa tocar el cielo para ella sea algo inapropiado.

-Edward… – fue solo un susurro, levante mi torso sin mover mucho más.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – tragaba con dificultada y tomaba respiraciones profundas.

-Tu mano esta… - cerro los ojos en lo que baje mi vista y mi mano estaba bastante cómoda apretando una de sus tetas, no estaba apoyada, literalmente se la estaba apretando y no era mi intención levantarla de ahí, sino fuera porque Bella es mi amiga y perdería la amistad si insisto con estas reacciones. Luego de disfrutar la sensación unos segundos la retire suavemente.

-Perdón Bella… no se… no fue intencional… lo siento tanto – y no es que en verdad lo sienta, en realidad si lamente que haya pasado de esta manera porque me hubiera gustado fuera distinto.

-Esta… bien… - dijo con voz temblorosa, sonreí como idiota al darme cuenta que estaba excitada y solo había le había apretado una teta. "¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se pondría con algo mas?", pensé mas interesado -. Solo… fue algo inconsciente – termino la oración.

-Hace mucho que no estoy con alguien… es difícil… - seguí tratando de disculparme -. Aun es de noche – dije cuando vi hacia la ventana, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Sigue durmiendo, ven – hizo seña que volviera a acomodarme de nuevo como antes.

-Bella… no se… si es bueno…

-Edward, ven – su voz sonó ronca y suplicante. Me acomode sobre su pecho mi cara quedo una vez mas cerca de sus teta y ahora todo lo que veía era mi boca en su teta devorándola. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!", exclame en mi mente. Me quede mirando su teta izquierda que estaba justo a la altura de mis ojos. Media hora después aun no me dormía mirando fijo es párate de su anatomía, pero ella ya estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño. "¡A la mierda, no doy mas!", pensé y subí mi mano hasta su teta y por encima de su musculosa acaricie el pezón varias veces y cuando lo deje, estaba duro y se marcaba insistente. Ahora era mejor dejarla y tratar de dormir y finalmente lo pude hacer luego de varias respiraciones y habiendo cerrando los ojos con fuerza pensando en cualquier tontera que pasara por mi mente.

…..

-Edward… cielo… despierta… - su voz se sentía lejana y revolvía mi pelo suavemente, lo cual si quiere despertarme no estaba ayudando.

-Cariño suelta mi pelo si me quieres despierto – susurre y sentí su risa.

-Déjame levantar, creo que mis padres están despiertos ya – la solté y me reacomode en la cama y cerré mis ojos para seguir durmiendo. No se cuanto tiempo después sentí que beso mi hombro – Tienes suerte puedes dormir un poco mas, mis padres se fueron – sonreí y agradecí que fuera así, anoche hubo demasiadas sensaciones y di miles de vueltas para dormir.

-Hazme compañía – sentí la cama moverse un poco en lo que Bella se acomodó a mi lado y me abrace a ella mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho nuevamente. Volvió a acariciar mi pelo y empecé a estar más relajado.

-¿Tu madre alguna vez elegiría a alguien mas por encima tuyo? – las caricias fueron mas suaves.

-No pienses de esa manera, sabes bien por que lo hace, solo debes hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas – suspire profundo y cerré los ojos.

….

Me desperté totalmente descansado, Bella no estaba en la cama y aproveche para absorber el ahora de sus sabanas, fresas igual que ella. Busque mis cosas y me cambie. Cuando baje estaba en el living de su casa mirando televisión mientras comía una manzana.

-Se te nota mas descansado – me miro sonriendo y me senté a su lado -. Tu celular estuvo sonando un montón de veces – señalo la mesa ratonera delante de nosotros -. Estabas durmiendo tranquilo no quería te despertaran – sonrió y luego volvió a mirar la televisión.

Tome mi celular, tenia dos llamadas de Jasper lo que me sorprendió nuevamente ya que hacia meses no me llamaba, dos de Emmett, una de papá y otra de Esme. Era mejor volver a casa seguramente los había preocupado.

-Tengo que volver, no les había avisado que no volvía a dormir – Bella me miro sonriendo.

-Habla de nuevo con Esme, seguro pueden arreglar las cosas – beso mi mejilla y le sonreí.

Cuando llegue a casa era de esperarse que mamá me estuviera esperando en el living, estaba de brazos cruzados y seria. En ese momento entraba Jasper que venia de la cocina.

-¿De donde vienes? – no tenia sentido esquivarla así que me acerque a ella.

-De la casa de una amiga y no empieces – porque sabia muy bien que empezaría a criticar a Bella y ya no lo aguantaría. Jasper se paro detrás de mi madre y me miraba serio -. Lamento no haberlos llamado para avisar que no venia – mamá suspiro profundo.

-Estaba preocupada pero ese no es el asunto. Tienes idea de lo mal que nos hiciste quedar anoche al irte así, estaban todos solo faltabas tu y te vieron salir – reprocho molesta, sé que siempre se preocupa por la imagen que tiene los demás de nosotros.

-No me iba a quedar te lo dije, no después de lo que deciden a mis espaldas – mamá se acercó hasta a mi.

-No fue tras tu espalda, el departamento es de tu padre y mio, podemos decidir sobre quien vive ahí – volvió a repetir lo de anoche.

-O sea que de vivir ahí voy a convivir con ella – Jasper se puso a alerta, se puso mas derecho levantando su mentón. Estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que lo iba a aceptar, no estaba para nada dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Vas a convivir con ella y Jasper en la casa, María se va junto con ustedes el día que salgan – encima la tenemos que llevar, esto era demasiado.

-Entiendo, cualquiera es mas importante que lo que siente tu hijo – ahora parecia sorprendida -. Calculo que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi, voy a adelantar mi viaje debo buscar donde vivir….

-Te advierto que no recibirás ni un centavo de nosotros para ayudarte – dijo Esme enojada.

-Tía creo…

-No Jasper, no voy a tolerar que mi hijo se comporte como un niño rico malcriado, así no fue como lo eduque así que si busca departamento nuevo también que busque como mantenerse – sentencio con vez contenida.

-Por eso me voy antes, tengo que buscar trabajo – asegure -. Voy a preparar mis cosas – dije dándome vuelta.

-¡Edward! – la voz de mamá sonó a advertencia.

-Ya elegiste a María, y me diste mis opciones, yo elegía la mía – dije y volvió a tener la mira de sorpresa -. Les aviso cuando me voy con tiempo – dije y comencé a subir las escaleras.


	14. Capitulo 13: Últimos días juntos

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Últimos días juntos.**

_Edward POV_

Subí a mi habitación algo decepcionado y muy dolido, una vez más Esme había elegido a María antes que a mí. Busque las maletas y comencé a guardar mi ropa. Vendería mi auto, tenia algunos ahorros, en principio no tendría mucho problema con la universidad, la matricula y el primer año estaban pagados completos un total de $55.386 con el fideicomiso que me dejo mi abuelo, incluso tenia para pagar dos años mas. Necesitaba un trabajo para no tener que utilizar ese dinero. No creo que tuvieran problema en que me llevara mi equipo de música y el televisor, seguramente si se me ponía difícil los podría vender.

Seguí guardando mi ropa en la maleta una vez terminara vería de nuevo a Bella para después partir a Hanover con un viaje de cuatro días con paradas para descansar, aun faltaban dos meses para empezar pero según los planes nos íbamos a instalar un mes antes para poder acomodarnos, seguro eso seguía igual e iba a provechar para estar solo y conseguir un lugar para mi antes de que ellos llegaran. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de pronto y Jasper entro sin pedir permiso.

-¿Es mejor que pienses fríamente lo que estas haciendo? – dijo con tono calmo.

-No tengo nada que pensar, no voy a vivir con María y no me han dado muchas opciones, así que tengo que buscar mi lugar, cuando vayan ya voy no estar ahí – dije volviendo a mis maletas.

-¿Vas a lastimar a Esme así? – sonó indignado y no era ya el que había dado las opciones.

-¡Oh no me vengas con boludeces! Ustedes decidieron sin tener en cuenta que esa seria mi casa también y no es mi culpa que decían sacarme a mi para que se quede ella – nos mirábamos de frente y enojados.

-Edward tu solo decidiste irte…

-Mejor ve con tu novia, ya no tenemos nada de que hablar – dije señalándole la puerta, Jasper aspiro profundo y se fue – Primero contésteme algo… - dijo y Jasper se detuvo antes de salir.

-Dime – su tono fue frio, apenas reconocía a mi casi hermano, era muy triste todo esto.

-¿Por qué sigues con María? ¿Porque estas tan atado a ella? – suspiro profundo y ciño su frente.

-María me entiende y me apoya en cada decisión que tomo, tiene sus mañas y su carácter pero nadie la entiende… ella no es mala, no tiene malas intenciones…

-¿Y alejarte de toda tu familia? ¿Qué es eso? Porque yo no lo entiendo, desde que estas con ella no pasas ni un minuto con nosotros, no eres el mismo y lo sabes – me miro a los ojos por unos segundos.

-No soy el único que ha cambiado, antes nunca hubieras enfrentado a Esme de esta manera o la hubieras lastimado como lo estas haciendo – sonó a reproche y no era justo.

-Estoy seguro de no estar equivocado con lo que pasa a mi alrededor, si tuviera un poco de duda con respecto a Bella, Alice o las Denali… incluso María… mi comportamiento seria distinto, pero sabes bien que se leer a la gente y desde un principio debí seguir mis instintos y no estar con ellas – Jasper frunció su ceño una vez mas.

-Con María estamos bien, ella esta conmigo y me acompaña, podemos hacer cosas juntos, comprarle cosas, hacerle regalos y cuidarla, y ella sabe exactamente que decirme en todo momento – yo veía claramente las intenciones de María, Jasper podía darle todo lo que quería porque tenia el dinero para hacerlo y ella sabia que decir para retenerlo a su lado.

-No la sigas defendiendo, nunca voy a cambiar de opinión con respecto a ella – los dos suspiramos resignados y Jasper finalmente salió de mi habitación.

Me pase toda la tarde armando mi equipaje, luego buscando donde guardaba todo lo que me llevaba, los libros, mi guitarra, los cd y demás. Baje a cenar, todos estábamos en silencio y mamá cada tanto me miraba y luego miraba para otro lado.

-Edward ¿Te vas antes? – pregunto papá y solo asentí - ¿Cuándo? – todos me miraron atentos.

-Si tengo todo preparado mañana o mas tardar pasado mañana – Esme tiro los cubiertos con fuerza contra la mesa.

-¡Ya eres adulto! ¡Te estas comportando como un niño caprichoso! ¡Madura hijo! – exclamo Esme alterada mientras se ponía de pie con fuerza empujando la silla haciendo que raspara el piso de manera ruidosa.

-Y porque soy un adulto responsable es que estoy yendo con tiempo suficiente – dije con tono de voz fría.

-Creo que María debería buscar otro lugar para vivir, si Edward no se siente cómodo no tendríamos que obligarlo – papá parecia apoyarme en esto.

-Ya di mi palaba y la voy a cumplir…

-Mamá no puedes dejar a Edward sin lugar para dárselo a ella – protesto Emmett, pero Esme lo silencio con su mirada.

-Si vas a necesitar ayuda solo nos tienes que avisar – porque papá podía actuar así y mamá de otra forma tan distinta.

-No es necesario – seguro se iba a llevar un reto de parte de mi madre si me daba algo de dinero -. Voy a salir ahora, seguro no vengo a dormir – eran los últimos días que tendría a mi volvo y luego tendría que manejarme por otros medios, ese auto había sido mi sueño desde que lo vi, me iba a costar deshacerme de él.

"Cariño ¿puedo ir hoy de nuevo? " – ojala me dijera que si, no quiero dormir acá esta noche tampoco.

"Si cielo" – contesto.

Estaba en mi habitación preparando de mi mochila para ir a casa de Bella, también quería llevarle algunos libros que no me harían falta en la universidad y sé que ella disfrutaría, algunas historias de época como le gustaban, entro Carlisle sin golpear.

-Quisiera que habláramos unos minutos – dijo y asentí.

-No voy a vivir con María – asegure para que no fuera a intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Lo sé aunque me hubiera gustado lo intentaras para que Jasper no estuviera tan solo y desprotegido contra ella – resople y me senté en la cama, puede que fuera lo mejor, quedarme para ver que él no hiciera tonterías por ella -, pero no te voy a pedir que hagas eso si realmente no quieres – aseguro y me sentí aliviado -. Además del fideicomiso aunque tu madre no quiera voy a enviar dinero mensualmente como estaba planeado – negué con la cabeza, prefería que no, todo iba a empeorar si mis padres peleaban -, si Edward era lo planeado y tu madre puede ser testaruda pero lo soy mas y ella deberá entender que yo no abandono a mis hijos tan fácilmente – explico y apretó mi hombro -. Si estás preocupado de que peleemos de todas maneras pasara, hasta ahora no me había metido en todo esto pero llego el momento de hacerle ver que la familia siempre esta primero – lo mire con tristeza, mamá no lo iba a entender tan fácil.

-No quisiera que por mi culpa esto pase a mas, yo tranquilamente puedo tener un trabajo de medio tiempo y estudiar – mucho chicos de mi edad lo hacían y se recibían sin problemas, Bella lo estaba por hacer y la admiraba por eso, yo era capaz de hacerlo -, solo tendré que esforzarme un poco mas – asegure.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, el tema es que no debes porque tus padres pueden mantenerte para que te enfoques solo en el estudio – dijo insistente y volví a negar.

-Déjame hacerlo así, si en algún momento me encuentro en aprietos o realmente necesito hacerlo te pido ayuda – papá negaba con la cabeza -. Papá todo este tiempo he visto como nuestra familia se esta separando no quiero agregar otro motivo, juro que no dudare en llamarte si necesito ayuda, así sea dinero para salir de fiesta con algún chica – dije sonriendo y reímos.

-De acuerdo, te dejare hacerlo a tu manera, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo y sin dudar te ayudare, sea con dinero o cualquier cosa, además vas a conservar tus tarjetas que como siempre yo pago, así que por lo menos estaré mas tranquilo – me palmeo en el hombro sonriendo -. ¿Vas a casa de Bella? Sé que te escapas para allá ¿se están cuidando? – lo mire sorprendido sobre todo por la ultima pregunta.

-No estamos teniendo sexo, solo somos amigos – ahora el me miro sorprendido y reí.

-Bueno eso si es extraño – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -, pero ustedes sabrán – dijo levantándose para salir de mi habitación -. Mándale saludos – dijo antes de salir y asentí.

Guarde mis cosas de higiene personal, recogí las llaves de mi auto y salí para irme a casa de Bella, otra noche con ella antes de irme seria lo mejor, la separación seria dura y triste, quería disfrutar lo que mas pudiera. "Ojala haya pueda desenamorarme de ella", pensé. Cuando baje mamá estaba en el living con Jasper y María, resople mentalmente, prefería pasar inadvertido, aunque no lo logre porque vi a mamá darse vuelta justo cuando me dirigí al garaje y alcance a ver como se paraba, seguro venia tras de mi. Era así porque cuando llegue a mi auto me llamo.

-Edward – su voz sonó fría -. ¿Vas de nuevo donde ella? – pregunto molesta.

-La voy a ver un rato, luego veré donde quedarme, seguro vengo temprano porque tengo que terminar de embalar mis cosas, solo llevare lo que entre en mi auto, no tengo dinero para desperdiciar en un camión de mudanza – su expresión cambio totalmente, ahora parecia dolida por lo que decía.

-Vas a seguir con eso – aseguro y asentí -. Nunca imagine que te estaba criando tan malcriado – dijo y rodé mis ojos.

-Mejor me voy – subí en mi auto sin esperar respuesta y me fui a casa de Bella.

Para ir a casa de Bella siempre paso por una plaza, generalmente a esta ahora no suele haber nadie en el lugar pero me sorprendió ver el jeep de Emmett estacionado en el lugar. Seria bueno darle un susto, seguro estaba con alguna chica por la hora así que estacione mi auto y empecé a buscarlo por el lugar, efectivamente estaba con una chica, estaba oscuro por lo que veía quien era ella, tenia su cabeza cubierta con la gorra de beisbol de Emmett y se besaban apasionadamente, creo que demasiado para el lugar aunque buscaron un lugar bastante alejado. No sabía bien que iba a hacer, pero me acerque bastante y no se dieron cuenta.

-¡BUSQUENSE UN HOTEL! – grite por lo que se asustaron y se separaron de un salto y… "¡Mierda! ¡¿Rosalie?! Esto era totalmente bizarro", pensé -. ¿Qué… que… que…? – fue lo único que puede repetir boqueando por la impresión.

-¡No somos primos de sangre! – fue lo primero que exclamo Emmett con cara de culpable y era algo estúpido porque yo ya lo sabia.

-Edward solo deja que te expliquemos – pidió Rosalie al borde de las lágrimas y no entendía porque, bueno si lo entendía… era algo medio retorcido porque si bien ellos no eran nuestros primos porque eran adoptados había sido criados así, pero bueno que puedo decir.

-Ya sé que no somos primos reales – Emmett abrazo a Rosalie y ella empezó a llorar -. Rose no llores – pedí pero solo hizo que su llanto se agudizara mas.

-Osita tranquila – Emmett la reconfortaba. "¿Osita? O mierda esto es serio de verdad", pensé. No me era repulsivo pero seguía siendo extraño.

-¿Osita? – Emmett se encogió de hombros y la abrazo más -. Tranquila, Edward no dirá nada – aseguro mirándome serio, una de las pocas veces que lo veo así.

-Ese honor se los dejare a ustedes, demasiado tengo con lo que a mamá le pasa conmigo como para añadir esto – si Esme se enteraba seria el fin de los Cullen eso seguro porque su enojo seria enorme y furioso.

-Por favor Edward falta poco para que nos vayamos – "Oh se iban juntos a New York", pensé y mejor no pensar que pasaría entre ellos viviendo juntos en el departamento que papá les compro hace pocos meses.

-Mejor lo dejamos acá, se me viene pensamientos algo escalofriantes de lo que harán solos… - dude un segundo en preguntar -… ¿Esto va en serio, que tan serio? – los dos sonrieron y lo supe, era muy en serio.

-Estamos enamorados – dijo Rosalie sonriéndole a mi hermano. Mejor no los veía mirarse así, seguía siendo extraño.

-Me voy, no voy a decir nada, ustedes verán cuando lo harán… esto es extraño… demasiado… hablamos en otro momento – dije sin mirarlos de nuevo mientras volvía a mi auto.

Demasiado tenia con lo mio por lo que no me iba a preocupar por esto, por lo menos no ahora, después cuando tuviera donde vivir y algún trabajo de medio tiempo seguro hablaría con ellos, pero no ahora. Una vez mas cuando llegue a casa de Bella estaba la ventana abierta y ella ya estaba acostada, cerré la ventana y me acerque, sonreí al verla dormida. Me cambie esta vez en su habitación y me acomode a su lado.

-Edward estás helado – susurro.

-Lo siento cariño – dije bajo en su oído y bese su hombro.

-Demoraste mucho – suspiro profundo - ¿Dónde estabas? – aun me daba la espalda, me puse de costado apoyando mi cabeza sobre una mano y miraba su espalda.

-Uf… mejor no hablar de eso – se dio vuelta y ahora quedo de costado enfrentando.

-¿Por qué? – sonreí -. Estuviste con una chica despidiéndote de Forks y no me quieres contar – aseguro con una sonrisa demasiado falsa, la conozco bien.

-No estuve con ninguna chica, tu eras la única en mi vida cariño – "Dios sabe que trato de no amarte tanto como lo hago", pensé -. Primero cuando estaba por salir papá vino a hablar conmigo, me dijo que me enviaría el dinero como estaba planeado para que no busque trabajo pero le dije que no….

-¿Por qué no? es lo que iban a hacer de todas maneras, además seguro tienes que alquilar y no debe ser barato un alquiler, por lo menos no algo decente…

-No voy a alquilar Isabella…

-Dijiste que no querías ayuda y le vas a pedir un departamento nuevo – aseguro y la calle con la mirada.

-Voy a vender mi auto cuando llegue allá, estoy seguro que lo que me den por el me alcanzara para algo bastante cómodo para mi solo, tampoco necesito mucho espacio – me miro seria y algo pensativa.

-Vas a vender tu auto, tu Audi…

-Volvo – corregí y rodo sus ojos.

-Lo que sea – sonreí apenas -, estas acostumbrado a vivir en lugares lujosos y grandes – ahora yo rodee los ojos.

-Con una familia, cuando estoy solo con mi cuarto me alcanza, me acomodo bien en lugares chicos, ahora lo estoy haciendo – dije burlándome y rio bajito.

-Es cierto los lugares pequeños se te dan bien – sonrió y se acomodó boca arriba -. Te voy a extrañar, seguro vas a encontrar alguien haya y te vas a olvidar de mi – la amo con todo mi alma no podría olvidarla -. Solo procura que sea una buena chica y no alguien como María – sonrió un poco.

-Cariño nunca te voy a olvidar y no voy a dejar que tu lo hagas, te voy a llamar y escribir a diario – asegure y sonrió un poco mas.

-Yo también cielo… mmm… vamos a dormir, tengo sueño – nos acomodamos como dormíamos habitualmente, Bella con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y yo abrazándola.

….

Sentí los golpes en la puerta y me removí un poco, aun tenia a Bella en mis brazos - ¡EDWARD, BELLA! ¡TENGO EL DESAYUNO LISTO! – La voz de Renée nos llamaba del otro lado de la puerta - ¡EDWARD, BELLA DESPIERTEN! – volvió a gritar y de nuevo golpeo.

-¡Mierda! – exclame al tiempo que Bella se sentaba asustada en la cama.

-Acaba de llamarnos a los dos – aseguro mirándome algo asustada y asentí -. ¡Oh diablos! – dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto, no se muy bien como pero solo vi que trastabillo por quedar algo envuelta en las colchas y termino en el piso.

-¡Bella! – exclame en lo que me acerque a ayudarla.

-¡Bajen cuando estén cambiados! – exclamo Renée desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Cariño estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? – pregunte y se largo a reír.

-¡Dios estoy aterrada! – dijo riendo y la mire sin entender porque se reía.

-¿De que te ríes? – pregunte algo asustado por su reacción.

-Esto… fue… graciosooo… - dijo entre risas -. Me… cambio… en… el… baño… - siguió riendo mientras la ayude a pararse y se fue al baño a cambiarse luego de buscar su ropa. Me cambie en su habitación.

-¿Se te paso? – pregunte cuando salió del baño cambiada. Asintió seria, creo que ahora estaba preocupada – Voy a lavarme y bajamos juntos – solo asintió de nuevo.

Me esperaba sentada en la cama cuando salí de su baño, la tome de la mano y se la notaba nerviosa. Renée nos esperaba en la cocina con el desayuno listo y se la veía tranquila y sonriente. Bella apretó mi mano y vi en su cara que estaba nerviosa.

-Tranquila cariño – susurre dándole un beso en la frente y me sonrió levemente.

-Hay café, leche y te, no sé que te gusta Edward – dijo Renée y con Bella nos acomodamos frente a ella.

-Mamá no es lo que piensas – dijo Bella con voz temblorosa.

-Lo sé, pero den gracias que ayer cuando Esme llamo para acusar que Edward pasaba noches acá atendí yo y no Charlie… eso hubiera sido trágico – dijo Renée y me quede con la boca abierta, Esme había hablado con ella, esto ya era pasarse del todo.

-¿Mi madre llamo? – Renée mi miro con tristeza, había algo mas ahí - ¿Qué dijo exactamente? – pregunte y suspiro profundo.

-No viene al caso, pero igual ya sabia que te quedabas en el cuarto de Bella – me dejo sin palabras.

-¿Ya lo sabias? – pregunto Bella asombrada - ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando? – todo salió rápido.

-Prácticamente desde que empezó a venir calculo – Renée estaba tan serena con esto que realmente me extrañaba, después de todo es su madre y cualquiera estaría pensando que podía estar aprovechándome de Bella -. Los escuche una noche, escuche voces en la habitación no se entendían de que hablaban pero fue la primera vez que te oí reír con ganas desde lo que había pasado con Jacob y al otro día cuando te levantaste tenias brillo de nuevo en los ojos, estabas sonriente y te vi tan bien, habías estado tan triste… no les niego que me preocupe y varias noches me quede escuchando detrás de la puerta por si hacían algo mas… además Edward a dado muestras de ser un caballero así que decidí confiar en el… aun espero no decepcionarme – me dijo sonriendo y asentí.

-Nunca dijiste nada – Renée acaricio la mejilla de Bella con ternura.

-Si abre hecho cosas menos inocentes – Bella abrió la boca sorprendida -, además prefería esto a que volvieras a estar deprimida, solo quiero verte bien y dentro de todo no es malo lo que hacen – ahora me miro a mí -. A tu madre no le asegure ni saberlo ni no saberlo, me parece que su intención era traer algún problema, lo dejo libre a tu decisión que le dices – asentí, pero me gustaría saber que dijo Esme exactamente -. Ahora desayunen tranquilos – termino su café en ese momento y luego de dejar la taza en el fregadero.

-Renée – la llame y me miro - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que dijo Esme? – pregunte con algo de cautela y se puso muy seria.

-No es tanto lo que dijo sino como lo dijo – me quede mirándola, creo que ella prefería no decirlo pero yo tenía que saberlo. Respiro resignada y nos miro alternando -… dijo que te quedamos casi todas las noches a en la cama de Bella… así lo dijo – eso daba a entender que pasa algo mas entre nosotros – y que si ella fuéramos decentes eso no tendría que pasar….

-¡Voy a hablar con ella! – eso realmente me molesto.

-Edward, ya tienes demasiados problemas… supongo… mejor déjalo así, son solo palabras y solo nos hacen daño sino las dejamos llegar a nuestro corazón – lo dijo con mucha simpleza pero muy segura – ahora desayunen tranquilos – me sonrió y salió de la cocina

Quedamos unos minutos en silencio -Eso fue extraño – dije sonriendo y Bella asintió.

-Renée es extraña, no es como las otras mamás – aseguro Bella -, mientras yo este bien y no te aproveches de mi estará contenta y sin problemas… con Jacob no era igual – lo ultimo fue un susurro.

-¿Por qué no? – parecia avergonzada, quizás hubiera preferido no escuchara lo ultimo.

Suspiro profundo – No lo quería, era distinto a lo que ella quería para mi – dijo y la mire interesado, generalmente no hablábamos de Jacob, o se limitaba a decir lo menos posible de él. Me miro uno segundos mientras la mire fijo para que siguiera hablando -. Jacob no era un caballero, era mas bien desconsiderado… nunca me buscaba en la puerta de la casa, tocaba la bocina del auto para que saliera, menos abrirme la puerta del auto… nunca me hizo un regalo creo que ni para mi cumpleaños… no era de acariciarme o abrazarme, pero si de besarme algo brusco… y no le importaba si había alguien o no, el solo me apretaba fuerte y me besaba de la misma manera… - Jacob no era respetuoso ni la cuidaba ni la protegía, aun no entiendo porque estuvo con el tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué duraste dos años con el? – pregunte y se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad no lo se, tenia algunas dudas pero aun así creí que lo amaba – dijo y me sentí desquiciadamente celoso y terriblemente envidioso del maldito ese, él había tenido todo lo que me hubiera gustado tener con Bella aunque la hubiera cuidado y mimado mas.

-Te mereces mucho mas que eso – dije acariciando su mejilla con suavidad y se removió incomoda por lo que aleje mi mano -. Le tendrías que haber pegado una patada y dejarlo estéril hace rato, igual ahora cuando estés en Alaska puedes buscar a alguien que te de calorcito en el frio – dije la primera estupidez que se me vino a la cabeza y realmente fue pésima, pero por lo menos Bella pareció mas relajada.

-Edward al único hombre que quiero en mi vida es a ti o Emmett – eso fue un golpe directo a mi corazón -, ninguno mas – aseguro y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Tengo que irme, te llamo mas tarde y te confirmo cuando me voy pero esto seguro será mañana – dije y asintió.

No tuve oportunidad de hablar con Renée de nuevo quería saber bien que le había dicho Esme porque note en su cara que había algo mas, puede que lo mejor seria no insistir como dijo pero era una necesidad saberlo. Cuando llegue a casa subí a mi habitación para terminar de embalar el resto de mis cosas.

-¿En verdad vas a hacer esto? – me di vuelta y Emmett entraba a mi habitación con la mano en los bolsillos.

-Si, en verdad – confirme y sonrió.

-Eres valiente hermanito y admiro eso – sonreí cuando palmeo mi espalda. Yo estaba más que asustado pero no quería hacerlo a la manera de Esme.

-O quizá soy estúpido por no aprovechar un departamento y la ayuda de mis padres que me pueden mantener sin que trabaje – dije riendo y me imito.

-Creo que esta bien lo que haces, yo tampoco quisiera vivir con María y menos si me la imponen de esa manera, mamá esta equivocada y espero se dé cuenta pronto – uy… el oso estaba serio de nuevo.

-Ya que estas acá ayúdame a empacar – dije entregándole una caja y asintió -. Guarda esos libros los del estante de arriba únicamente que son los que me llevo – se acercó y comenzó aguardar lo que le indique.

Estuvimos un monto terminando de empacar, me ayudo a guardar en una caja el equipo de música, mi televisión plasma y el dvd, con su ayuda termine mas rápido de lo que me había figurado así que luego me ayudo a bajar las cosas a mi auto para acomodarlas, lo cual hicimos bajo la mirada y el ceño fruncido de Esme. Para la medianoche ya estaba todo listo, había cenado y me había despedido de Emmett, Rosalie y papá. A Jasper apenas lo salude de lejos y a Esme también la salude de lejos cuando salí para volver a la casa de Bella, era mi última noche en Forks y quería pasarla con ella.

…..

Nos acomodamos en la cama – Ultima noche juntos – dijo Bella con algo de nostalgia -. Te voy a extrañar tanto – sonreí y bese su frente.

-Espero podamos vernos pronto – aunque calculo será difícil, seguramente con trabajo ninguno de los dos podría viajar seguido.

-Tienes que dormir mañana sales temprano y no te quiero cansado manejando – dijo mientras nos acomodamos – y esta noche la sentí mas apretada a mi cuerpo que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente desayune con ella y Renée, las dos me desearon buena suerte para el viaje y la universidad. Renée me dio algo de comida para el camino y que contara con ella para lo que necesitara y luego de abrazar durante muchos minutos a Bella me subí al mi auto y comencé a manejar a mi nuevo destino.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 14: Bienvenido a Hanover._

_-Te ayudo – una chica rubia venia cargada de libros verla tropezar con nada me hizo acordar a Bella, se le cayeron los libros por lo que me acerque a ayudarla -, son demasiados libros – dije mientras recogía algunos. Cuando terminamos nos pusimos de pie._

_-Demasiados, lo se, pero tengo que devolverlos sino me multan – dijo sonriendo. Tenia los ojos celestes, piel blanca, pequeñas pecas en todo su rostro que la hacían ver mas niña, su sonrisa era grande y cálida -. Ponlos acá arriba – movió los libros que tenia en la mano para señalar que pusiera los otros arriba de esos._

* * *

__Bueno como siempre espero sus reviews y espero les gusten estos dos capitulos que subi hoy! Besitos, nati


	15. Capitulo 14: Bienvenido a Hanover

**Capitulo 14: Bienvenido a Hanover.**

**_Edward POV_**

-¡Edward cielo como te extraño! – exclamo apenas atendió mi llamado. Después de cinco días de viaje llegue a Hanover. Había subido durante el día todas mis cosas al departamento y ahora me disponía a descansar tranquilo en la que hubiera sido mi habitación y mi cama - ¿Dónde estas ahora? ¿Has comido lo suficiente? ¿No manejes cansado? – sonreí por lo arrebatada que hablaba.

-También te extraño cariño, ya estoy en el departamento y acabo de terminar de subir todas mis cosas, primero pienso ducharme, luego buscar algo de comida para cenar y dormir en lo posible hasta mañana al mediodía – conteste mientras la escuchaba reír del otro lado.

-Tienes todo planeado, me alegra eso – dijo con voz más relajada -. Ahora cuéntame cual es el siguiente paso – suspire profundo.

-Mañana cuando me levante lo primero es poner en venta el auto y luego comenzar a ver departamentos, quede con papá que sino vendía el auto antes el me prestaba el dinero y luego se lo devolvía cuando lo vendiera así que mañana empiezo con todo – suspire profundo, esto era aterrador en verdad, por lo menos si hubiera sido todo como planeamos al principio estaría acompañado por Jasper, pero ahora estaba solo y en verdad solo -. Luego que este instalado empiezo a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo – y eso seria todo para mi nueva vida.

-Estas muy solo, solo haz todo tranquilo todavía falta un mes para que vayan Jasper y María – dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, pero lo que realmente hacia eso era escuchar su voz.

-Si cariño hare todo tranquilo no te preocupes, ahora dime como estas tu – sentí una risa baja y divertida.

-No me trates como si fuera tu esposa que te harta de recomendaciones, suena hermoso, pero no soy tu esposa – lastima que ni siquiera era mi novia -. Estoy empezando a preparar las cosas para irme, con Alice decidimos adelantar el viaje para organizarnos mejor por si nos falta algo en el departamento – se la sentía emocionada con todo, Bella quería irse de Forks de eso no había duda y yo lo prefería así porque no estaba para cuidarla.

-¿Cuándo se irían? – estaríamos aun mas lejos que antes, era una pena perderme su cumpleaños.

-¡Mamá basta! – exclamo y me sorprendió -. Es peor que una adolescente por ahí… - me reí sonoro por su protesta -, desde que estamos hablando me esta pidiendo que te mande un beso y además dice que si vienes para para las fiestas o cuando vuelvas para las vacaciones le tienes que prometer que vendrás a comer y contarle todo de la universidad – parecia que lo había repetido todo leyendo como si fuera un guion.

-Dile que también le mando un beso y que prometo visitarla cuando este en Forks de nuevo – conteste y escuche un resoplido del otro lado.

-Renée dice Edward que también te manda un beso y que promete visitarte cuando este en Forks de nuevo – repitió algo molesta – Renée no es tu novio – reprocho pero esta vez parecia estar jugando.

-Creo que le gustas y mucho a mi mamá – dijo riendo.

-Es que soy encantador Bella, soy hermoso tu lo dijiste – me reí cuando la escuche resoplar de nuevo.

-Eres un creído, tienes demasiada autoestima – nos reímos los dos.

Intercambiamos algunas palabras más y luego de decirnos cuanto nos extrañábamos cortamos la llamada. Me acosté a dormir temprano, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando mi celular sonó y era una llamada de Esme.

-Hola mamá – conteste y un suspiro de alivio se escucho del otro lado.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Estabas ocupado? – pregunto seria, parecia algo lejana o molesta, pero no le di importancia.

-Estoy bien, algo cansado por el viaje pero ya llegue y estaba por dormir – conteste tranquilo, no tenia sentido tratarla distinto por lo que paso.

-¿Estas en el departamento? – pregunto y parecia preocupada.

-Si, pero no te preocupes serán solo unos días, en cuanto venda mi auto y consiga un nuevo departamento me voy y lo dejo para Jasper y María - no quería que pensara que daba mi brazo a torcer.

-¿Vas a vender tu auto? – pregunto asombrada.

-Es lo único que tengo para sacar algo de dinero y comprarme algún departamento chico – conteste -. Hablemos mañana, estoy cansado – no quería estar mucho tiempo hablando porque seguro pelearíamos.

-De acuerdo, descansa – dijo y me despedí.

Al otro día empezó todo, comencé a ver departamentos, buscando algo relativamente cerca de la universidad, puse el anuncio para vender mi auto mientras aprovechaba para ir conociendo la ciudad.

Después de dos semanas aun no lograba vender mi auto, pero consigue pequeño departamento, así que llame a mi padre y le pedí ayuda hasta que vendiera el auto, me mando lo suficiente para la seña del lugar. Era un mono ambiente en la calle 2 South Main Street a seis cuadras de la universidad por lo que el auto no me seria necesario.

Una vez los papeles del departamento estuvieron listos y aprovechando que aun tenía mi auto traslade mis cosas al nuevo departamento. Era un ambiente grande donde se encontraba la cocina chica que solo eran el lavabo con una mesada y algunos estantes, lo separa un desayunador de material a manera de división. Tenia baño con bañera, era bastante amplio y un placard empotrado en la pared. Cuando tuve todas mis cosas en lo que seria mi casa decidí comenzar a armarlo y lo primero era la cama.

-¿¡Eso es tu departamento!? Es demasiado chico Ed, es poco espacio – fue lo primero que escuche cuando atendí la llamada de Bella, le había mandado una foto hace unos minutos, parecia estar retándome.

-Es lo que podía comprar, además me la voy a pasar estudiando y trabajando, y tiene lo básico y lo necesario, voy a estar bien – siempre he vivido en lugares muy grandes, pero estaba toda la familia, en cambio acá iba a estar solo no necesitaba mas. El lugar lo elegí porque me resulto acogedor y tenía una muy buena vista y luz que era lo que necesitaba.

-No me convence cielo, ojala pudiera ir a verlo con mis propios ojos y evaluarlo para darle mi aprobación definitiva - sé que solo soñaba, pero seria tan bueno que viniera y me visitara, por lo menos el lugar se sentiría mas mi hogar.

-Tienes que confiar en mi, que puedo hacer las cosas medianamente bien – dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a la ventana para admirar la vista.

-De acuerdo confió en ti… ahora dime ya compraste heladera, cocina, cama, los víveres, las cosas de limpieza, platos, vasos, cubierto…. – ok me di cuenta que me estaban faltando muchas cosas.

-Aguarda, dame un momento que voy a anotar, me faltan demasiadas cosas – dije y escuche su risa del otro lado.

-¿Cielo que harías sin mi? – pregunto en tono de burla.

-Seguramente moriría por no tener víveres ni heladera – la escuche reír de nuevo -. Voy a tener que cortar, solo me quedan un par de horas para comprar algunas cosas que son esenciales – iba a ser difícil estar lejos de ella.

-Ve cielo, después hablamos – su tono de voz fue resignado.

Luego de que cortamos me dedique el resto de la tarde a comprar la mayor parte cosas que necesitaba. El colchón fue lo primero, quería darle un aire despreocupado al lugar así que solo tire el colchón el piso sobre una base tipo cama japonesa, compre sabanas, colchas y abrigos para la cama, un sillón, instale la televisión y el equipo de música, compre una biblioteca y escritorio para la pc, una pequeña mesa redonda para cuatro personas con esa cantidad de sillas, la heladera y todo lo que me indico Bella de vajilla, algo para calentar el ambiente ya que se venían los fríos, perchas par colgar la ropa en el placard. Cortinas, Bella me mando un mensaje diciéndome que comprara cortinas para las ventanas según ella en la época de frio tapaba un poco mas el aire y en el verano haría mas cálido el ambiente.

A las doce apenas había terminado de acomodar el desastre que tenia con las compras de hoy y mis maletas sin desempacar, decidí que lo mejor era acostarme y mañana levantarme temprano para seguir.

Una semana mas tarde mi departamento estaba con todo en su lugar, ahora me restaba conseguir trabajo, para mi suerte a la tercera semana había vendido mi auto, desprenderme fue difícil, pero era lo que tenia que hacer. Con Bella hablábamos todos los días, lo cual haría mas difícil mi economía, las llamadas a largar distancia era bastante caras. Había un montón de cosas que antes no les daba importancia, las daba por sentada y ahora no podía hacerlo ya que debía cuidar el dinero que tenia.

Estuve toda la mañana buscando trabajo, aplicando para ayudante administrativo, pasante para estudios de arquitectura y demás. Luego de eso fui a dar una vuelta por la universidad para ir conociendo.

-Te ayudo – una chica rubia venia cargada de libros verla tropezar con nada me hizo acordar a Bella, se le cayeron los libros por lo que me acerque a ayudarla -, son demasiados libros – dije mientras recogía algunos. Cuando terminamos nos pusimos de pie.

-Demasiados, lo se, pero tengo que devolverlos sino me multan – dijo sonriendo. Tenia los ojos celestes, piel blanca, pequeñas pecas en todo su rostro que la hacían ver mas niña, su sonrisa era grande y cálida -. Ponlos acá arriba – movió los libros que tenia en la mano para señalar que pusiera los otros arriba de esos.

-Mejor te ayudo, si vas a la biblioteca no esta tan lejos – recién venia de conocer el lugar.

-Eres un amor, te lo agradecería – su voz era dulce y transmitía mucha amabilidad y alegría -. Mi nombre es Charlotte – intento tenderme la mano pero era caso perdido con todo lo que llevaba cargando.

-Soy Edward - comenzamos a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Estudias aquí? – pregunto.

-Empiezo este año, vine a conocer un poco el lugar aprovechando que aun no tengo nada que hacer – me escuchaba atenta y sonriendo.

-¿Qué empiezas? – estábamos llegando a la biblioteca.

-Arquitectura –conteste y asintió -. Calculo por todo estos libro que no empiezas ahora – asintió - ¿Qué estudias? – reacomodo los libros que llevaba y mordió su labio, eso me sorprendió y mucho era el mismo gesto de Bella, solo que no era lo mismo, cuando Bella lo hacia producía muchas sensaciones en mi, y eso me hizo darme cuenta que la extrañaba mucho mas.

-Estoy en tercer año de medicina – llegamos a la biblioteca y me guio hasta donde tenia que dejar los libros -. Tendrías que aprovechar que no hay nadie y asociarte para poder sacar libros después - sonreí mientras dejábamos los libros sobre el escritorio de la bibliotecaria.

-Creo que tienes razón, voy a aprovechar – Charlotte se quedo con la bibliotecaria y fui a la mesa de entrada para hacer el tramite. Estaba en eso, que a decir verdad demoraba más de lo que pensé cuando tocaron mi hombro -. Charlotte – dijo sonriendo.

-Edward muchas gracias por la ayuda – se acercó y beso mi mejilla.

-Un placer – conteste a modo de despedida.

-Sabes todas las noches se junta varios en el campus principal, se organizan como unos recitales de los chicos de la misma universidad y es divertido, si quieres venir nos podemos encontrar de nuevo - y la verdad seria bueno ya que no conozco a nadie.

-Seguro, me daré un vuelta – confirme sonriendo.

-¡Que bueno! – Se dio la vuelta para irse y yo para ver como iba el trámite – Edward me olvidaba… - la mire nuevamente – Bienvenido a Hanover – dijo en tono amable.

-Muchas gracias – di una pequeña reverencia con mi cabeza y sonrió.

-Nos vemos más tarde – y saludo con la mano.

Cuando termine el trámite en la biblioteca decidí llamar a Bella cuando llegara a casa. En un par de semanas seria su cumpleaños y estaba dándole vueltas en mi cabeza como haría para estar presente y hasta ahora no me las ingeniaba. Llegue a casa y estaba muerto de hambre, mi heladera y alacena están repleta de alimentos que no se preparar, todo eso fue gracias a que tenia Bella en la línea indicándome que comprar.

-¡Edward! Cielo te estaba por llamar en unos minutos, me ganaste – que Bella me extrañara me daba cierto regocijo interno.

-Me extrañaste – asegure y dio un suspiro profundo.

-Por supuesto y muchísimo – lo mismo me pasa, y me estaba poniendo melancólico.

-Yo también cariño – asegure -. Pero no te llame por eso – dije riendo para aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces para que? – me acomode frente a la cocina, iba a tomar una lección de cocina justo ahora -. Alice déjame tranquila – la voz sonó mas baja calculo porque tapaba el auricular -. No Alice ya te dije que dejes a Edward tranquilo – siguió y me sorprendió.

-Bella – un resoplido y la voz de Alice se oía lejana.

-Lo siento, esta molestando con el tema de mi cumpleaños y quiere saber si vienes, pero ya le dije que no puedes – parecia decepcionada -. Ahora dime para que me llamabas – definitivamente tenia que encontrar una manera de estar con ella para su cumpleaños.

-Lamento no poder estar para tu cumpleaños – retome el tema y me apoye sobre el desayunador.

-No hay problema lo entiendo, no voy a negar que tenia ganas de que estemos juntos para ese día, pero tampoco soy de festejarlo mucho – lo que menos quería seria fallarle, pero esta vez iba a ser así.

-Tengo un problema – dije para terminar con el tema del cumpleaños.

-¿Qué te paso? – su voz sonó mas preocupada de lo normal.

-El otro día cuando hicimos las compras en el mercado me hiciste cargar un montón de cosas que no se usar, y ahora tengo hambre y no sé que hacer – dije y la escuche reír bajito.

-Cielo te adoro – eso fue con mucho sentimiento y sentí como se aclaró la garganta -. ¿Y porque no fuiste a comprar algo como todas las noches? – desde que llegue compraba la comida hecha.

-Cariño quiero algo casero, además mi economía se vera seriamente dañada si sigo comprando fuera, voy a estar años acá tengo que aprender y con quien mejor que con la experta de mi amiga – la escuche reír, me alegra escucharla así de contenta.

-Una clase de cocina a la distancia – aseguro -. Bien… ¿Qué tienes ganas de comer? – pregunto y pensé unos segundos.

-¿Pizza? – una vez más la escuche reír -. Te pongo en alta voz – me arremangue la camisa y deje mi celular sobre la mesada.

-Bien, primero prende el horno así se va calentando – "Ok, no sabia que era tan inútil, no tengo idea como se prende", pensé. Estuve un par de minutos – Edward lee lo que dicen las perillas tiene que decir horno tienes que girarla un poco, apretar el botón de encendido y se prende sola – bueno no parecia demasiada ciencia, así que hice lo que me pidió, fue todo un logro grande nunca había tocado una cocina.

-¡Listo profe! – Reímos los dos - ¿Qué hago ahora? – esto podía llevarme horas y volvió el pensamiento de lo que iba a pagar por el celular pero ahora no me importaba.

-Ahora busca la bolsita que compramos con la masa, es fácil de armar, también uno de los bol que compramos, la asadera para que pongas la masa, una lata de salsa de tomate, el queso, creo que no compramos jamón pero hierve un huevo para ponerle arriba del queso – busque todo mientras me iba indicando, puse el huevo en un jarro para hervirlo y eche la mezcla para pizza en el bol.

-¿Qué hago con la mezcla? – ya estaba en el bol y ahora que.

-Edward… cielo, en el paquete están las instrucciones ahí te dice que otros ingredientes debes poner para mezclarla – dijo con tono condescendiente.

-Bella cariño, tenme paciencia es mi primera vez trátame bien – pedí con voz baja y suave.

-¿Soy la primera vez en algo de Edward Cullen? - pregunto asombrada y reí bajo.

-Soy virgen Bella, ve despacio – pedí.

-Mmm… estoy desvirginizando a Edward Cullen – eso me sorprendió, Bella estaba coqueteando conmigo.

-¿Te gusta la idea de ser mi primera vez? – pregunte con cautela no quería que tuviéramos problemas.

-Suena bien – quede helado - ¿Ya leíste las instrucciones? – pregunto rápido e intente despabilarme. Mejor tomar esto como un momento raro como los que últimamente se estaba produciendo.

-En eso estoy – conteste mientras leí el envoltorio.

-Vas a tener que amasar bien – el momento incomodo había acabado.

Seguimos hablando de todo un poco, me conto sobre su día en el trabajo, de la gente que conoció en el lugar hasta que una hora y media después cortamos cuando saque la pizza del horno y me acomode a la mesa, realmente tenia hambre y la pizza esta mas que rica, por lo que prácticamente me la comí a toda en el momento, aunque aun prefiero la comida de Bella. Era bastante tarde y mañana tocaba salir a buscar trabajo nuevamente, asique una vez termine de cenar lave los trastos y me dispuse a dormir.

"¿Como me salió la pizza?" – decía el mensaje de Bella. En momentos como este le extraño demasiado, seguro si estuviéramos en Forks estaría en su cama conversando mientras la miro y no por mensajes.

"Yumi… muy rica… eres excelente como profesora cariño " – mañana podría pedirle me enseñara algo mas.

"Eres un buen alumno … Edward te extraño demasiado " – iba a contestar cuando sonó el celular y era ella.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? Eso sonó que estás triste – dije apenas atendí.

-Estoy algo melancólica, sino estuviéramos tan lejos estarías conmigo y me sentiría mejor – tenia toda la razón, había momentos que me sentía igual.

-Sé que un año es mucho pero luego estaremos juntos de nuevo, solo espero no te olvides de mi en este tiempo, porque yo no hago mas que pensar en ti – estaba metida hasta en mis huesos, era imposible olvidarla.

-Edward ni pienses en eso, eres demasiado importante como para olvidarte, no sabes cuanto, sé que no te lo digo y que doy todo por sentado, pero en verdad significas mucho para mi… yo… me estoy muriendo acá sin ti… no lo se… es difícil… - acaso estaba insinuando le pasa algo mas conmigo, eso parecia y mi corazón iba a diez mil por hora -… no puedo estar bien sin nuestra amistad – y mi corazón se paro un segundo por la desilusión.

-Si, nuestra amistad es fuerte – conteste tratando de mantener el tono de voz normal y no dejara ver la desilusión en ella -. Cariño tengo que cortar, mañana tengo entrevistas, deséame suerte – disimule lo mejor que pude.

-Sé que tendrás suerte, te quiero y cuídate – era la primera vez que Bella me decía que me quería, mi humor volvió a cambiar, no era amor pero era importante para ella.

-También te quiero – conteste.

El sábado recordé a Charlotte, estaba aburrido en casa sin nada que hacer, el miércoles era el cumpleaños de Bella y era obvio que no podía estar presente, me había resignado. Luego de ducharme me cambie para salir, ella había dicho que las reuniones eran todas las noches y necesita salir un rato y hablar con otras personas, me estaba sintiendo muy solo. Cuando llegue a la planta baja y salí me choque de frente con mis padres.

-¡Edward! – exclamo mamá al verme y me abrazo fuerte, correspondí el abrazo. Hacia mucho que no la veía y estábamos algo distanciados apenas si la había llamado dos veces desde que me vine.

-Mamá que sorpresa ¿Qué hacen por acá? – no sabia que venían, sé que Jasper llego hace como dos semanas pero no hablamos ni nos vimos.

-Vinimos a ver como se habían instalado – dijo sonriendo.

-Edward hijo – ahora me abrazo papá y correspondí el abrazo con mas fuerza.

-¿Estabas por salir? – pregunto mamá -. Ya tienes una chica ¡Que alegría! – eso era lo mismo que decir que ya no esta Bella metida en tu vida.

-No tengo una chica, solo iba a salir a distraerme estaba aburrido solo – dije mientras entraba y ellos me seguían. Subimos al ascensor y marque el piso cinco.

-No pasaría si estuvieras en el departamento con Jasper y María, tendrías con quien hablar – sentí la mano de papá en mi hombro, seguro noto mi tensión.

-Vengan que les muestro mi departamento – dije mientras bajábamos y los guie hasta mi puerta, el departamento "B".

-¿B? – pregunto mamá con ironía y la mire sorprendido. Luego mire la letra B en la puerta y sonreí, me di cuenta en ese momento B por mi Bella -. Mi hijo no tendría que estar viviendo en este lugar tan chico – fue lo primero que dijo Esme al entrar en mi casa -. Apenas si es un lugar decente y ni cama como dios manda tienes, que dirá la gente si ve esto – siguió y resople. "¡Mierda! Si que sabe arruinarme todo", pensé.

-A mi me parece espectacular – dijo papá sonriendo -, el lugar grita Edward por donde lo veas – era cierto ya tenia todo lo mio, la disposición, la decoración, los muebles todo era de mi gusto y solo mio… bueno algo de Bella también, pero mejor no comentar algo así.

-La cama es así a propósito – mamá resoplo molesta y fue a inspeccionar el baño -. ¿Quieren tomar algo o cenar? – pregunte.

-Por lo menos el baño es decente – dijo mamá saliendo de esa parte de mi casa.

-¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Carlisle ignorando el comentario de Esme.

-Jugo, vino, algo de cerveza o café, lo que quieran… incluso tengo algo de comida casera…

-¿Sabes cocinar? – Esme estaba muy sorprendida.

-Estoy aprendiendo, tomo clases –dije riendo y ellos me miraban sin entender -. Bella me esta dando un curso telefónico de cocina – dije restándole importancia e ignorando la mala cara de Esme.

-Yo quiero probar lo que sea que hayas echo – dijo Carlisle sonriendo y parecia haber un cierto aire de orgullo en él, eso me animo quiere decir que algo estoy haciendo bien.

-Espero les guste, son unos fideos con salsa italiana con carne, Bello omitió darme una clase sobre las proporciones y tengo como para tres días – logre hacerlos reír. Calenté la comida y nos sentamos en mi pequeña mesa que Esme se encargo de criticar.

Fue muy bueno ver a mis padres, estuvieron hasta las dos de la mañana conversando sobre todo, Esme se encargo de quejarse un poco mas mientras Carlisle me daba ánimos por todo, eran dos polos opuestos. Cuando se marcharon quedamos en vernos al otro día en un restaurante cercano se ofrecieron buscarme pero ya estaba acostumbrado a caminar o usar el autobús así que solo les dije me esperaran en el lugar.


	16. Capitulo 15: Preparando la sorpresa

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

****Hoy les traje dos capitulos porque no publique el del viernes! Espero muchas reviews, besos

nati ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Preparando la sorpresa.**

**_Edward POV_**

Esperaba encontrarme a Jasper en el almuerzo, lo que no esperaba es que María también estuviera, ella no era parte de mi familia, pero parecia haberse metido de alguna manera retorcida en ella. Jasper no era ni el asomo la persona que conocía, su rostro se notaba mas apesadumbrado, triste y desmejorado, estaba más flaco seguro. Salude a todos, no quería mas reproches de mi madre. María estaba al lado de Esme y se dedicaron a hablar entre ellas, yo hablaba con Carlisle y Jasper solo estaba en el lugar.

-¿Estas bien? – me miro sorprendido, pero yo me sentía extraño, antes cuando hablaba con Jasper el solía transmitir paz, tranquilidad, pero ahora había algo como oscuro a su alrededor.

-Si estoy bien – confirmo - ¿Tu departamento como es? – sonreí.

-Es chico, creo, para lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero estoy cómodo - me encogí de hombros.

-Podrías haberte quedado en tu habitación – no sonó a reproche mas parecia recalcar algo obvio.

-Es mejor no entrar en ese terreno – dije y asintió. María estaba atenta a nuestra conversación aunque parecia que no - ¿Ya te diste una vuelta por Darmounth? – sonrió levemente.

-Esta semana me di una vuelta para conocer – dijo y note que María volví a prestar toda su atención a Esme, seguro era porque el tema de la universidad era una trivialidad para ella -. Es algo intimidante pero es lo que queríamos – dijo y asentí sonriendo.

-Tendrías que aprovechar ahora que todavía no empezaron las clases para asociarte a la biblioteca, no hay nadie haciendo el trámite y será mas rápido – recordé la sugerencia de Charlotte.

-Gracias por el dato, tratare de hacerlo mañana sin falta – su sonrisa fue un poco mas alegre y su rostro había cambiando algo, alcance a reconocer al antiguo Jasper ahora -. ¿Es el cumpleaños de Bella esta semana? – pregunto en voz baja y me llamo la atención lo recordara.

-Si, hubiera querido estar con ella, había planeado ir a visitarla pero ahora ya no es posible – dije con algo de tristeza.

-¿Por qué no es posible? – pregunto Carlisle.

-Tengo que cuidar mis ingresos, aun no conseguido trabajo siquiera y me queda poco de la venta del auto – era raro hablar así, el dinero nunca había sido un preocupación en mi familia.

-Es parte de crecer – Carlisle golpeo mi hombro y asentí dándole la razón.

Al terminar de almorzar Carlisle desapareció, según él tenia una llamada importante que hacer y necesitaba estar solo para eso. Ante la insistencia de Esme accedí a ir a casa de Jasper para estar un rato mas juntos, cosa que no tuvo sentido cuando Esme y María se encerraron en el cuarto y quede solo cuando Jasper se fue a buscar algo para la merienda, por suerte unos minutos después llego Carlisle.

-Toma – dijo entregándome un sobre, el cual abrí y estoy seguro que había algo así como 5.000 mínimos, lo mire sorprendido -, es solo una ayuda, seguro puedes ir a ver a Bella con eso – cerré el sobre y se lo tendí, no podía aceptarlo -. Tu madre no sabe, esto es entre tú y yo, es mi deber de padre cuidar de ti y además quiero hacerlo… Bella me cae muy bien y me alegro sean tan amigos – sonreí.

-Es mucho y no se cuando podre devolvértelo – proteste y me sonrió.

-Mi muchacho no es necesario lo devuelvas – había un dejo de ternura en su voz -. Además mañana tienes una entrevista en un taller de arquitectura, de esos que hacen las maquetas para estudios de arquitectura, es de un conocido que me debe un favor, creo que tienen un puesto para ti – me sonrió mas.

-Papá es demasiado…

-No es nada, creo que mejor vas a ver si consigues vuelo para ir a visitar a tu amiga – dijo-, yo te disculpo con tu madre no te hagas problema, todavía nos quedamos una semana mas y seguro nos vemos cuando vuelvas… ahora ve – dijo, luego de abrazarnos y agradecerle nuevamente por todo salí de la casa.

-No hemos merendado aun – la voz de Jasper me sobresalto cuando salía del edifico, venia concentrando pensando en el viaje.

-Es que tengo que volver a casa, se presento algo – no quería darle mas detalles.

-¿Me dejaras visitarte y conocer tu departamento algún día? – pregunto con duda en la voz.

-Mientras vayas solo no hay problema – es mi casa y yo dejo entrar a quien yo quiera -. Te mando la dirección por mensaje para que la tengas – seguí.

-Iré solo no hay problema – nos despedimos y busque un taxi para volver a casa -. Tendríamos que pactar un día para vernos y hacer algo juntos – propuso lo cual me sentó muy bien, parecia que quería acercarse de nuevo.

-Eso me gustaría en verdad, extraño nuestras conversaciones – sonrió y esta vez fue algo verdadero y sincero -. Hay unas reuniones en el campus de la universidad a la noche con música, podríamos encontrarnos ahí, dicen que divertido – sonrió más.

-Seria grandioso, te llamo así nos ponemos de acuerdo – dijo y asentí.

-Me tengo que ir cualquier cosa hablamos – dije a manera de despedida.

Volví a mi casa, hacia una semana había puesto internet y la televisión satelital. Me dedique a verificar los vuelos disponibles para el viaje. Finalmente conseguí pasajes, debía hacer escala en Seattle. Eran 15 horas de viaje con la escala, seguro iba a llegar agotado pero no quedaba otra, quería verla, necesitaba volver a verla. Cuando estaba por pagar los pasajes note que había más dinero del que debía haber, y me pareció exagerado de parte de Carlisle porque había depósito otro 5.000 en mi cuenta a parte de los que me había dado.

-Hijo ¿conseguiste pasaje? – pregunto apenas contesto su celular.

-Si ya conseguí, pero estas exagerando me diste en un día 10.000, es demasiado – proteste -, no debiste, no es necesario mas si mañana me dan el trabajo…

-Edward ese era dinero que había junto para ustedes, puedes llamar a Emmett y ver que a él le di la misma cantidad, sé que sabrás cuidarlo y reservarlo para emergencias – discutir con él era imposible no me iba a dejar devolvérselo así que una vez mas acepte en silencio.

-Me estoy yendo mañana luego de la entrevista, me quedo hasta el 15 y estoy acá para el fin de semana así nos vemos de nuevo – quería volver con algo de tiempo para que pudiera verlos porque seguro luego no podría volver a viajar por el trabajo.

-Estas madurando mucho, realmente estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, es impresionante como has tomado las riendas de tu vida – suspire aliviado, me hacia bien escuchar eso de mi padre.

Ahora me tocaba planear como sorprendería a Bella, sé que me pondría ansioso esperándola e imaginando su cara cuando me viera. Una vez mas mi corazón latía a diez mil por hora de la emoción de saber que la volvería a ver.

-Hola Alice soy Edward – dije apenas atendió.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo estas? Bella esta dormida puede que por eso no ten conteste – dijo todo de manera acelerada muy típica de ella -. La voy a despertar, aguarda un segundo…

-¡NO! ¡No la despiertes! – Exclame cortándola - ¡Necesito hablar contigo! – espero que no haya llegado lejos.

-¿¡Vienes para su cumpleaños?! – eso parecia emocionarla también.

-Si, llego el martes como las diez de la mañana - confirme -, quería saber bien donde viven o si me puedes ir a buscar al aeropuerto – esperaba en realidad que me fuera a buscar.

-La vas a poner tan contenta, realmente quería festejar contigo – dijo ahora susurrando y sonríe, yo era feliz por poder complacer a Bella -. Yo estoy a las 10 de la mañana en el aeropuerto para recogerte, ella va a estar con sus padres a esa hora y podemos venir a casa para armar algo – siguió maquinando.

-¿Charlie y Renée están allá? – me sorprendió, sé que Charlie no es de viajar mucho, Bella siempre me ha contado que su madre se quejaba por eso.

-Vinieron a visitarnos y a ver a Bella para estar para su cumpleaños, querían conocer la universidad y el departamento – Alice conservaba esa alegría de siempre, pero muy en el fondo podía apreciar una nota de tristeza.

-¿Tu como estas? – pregunte y quedo en silencio durante un minuto.

-Tratando de salir a adelante, aun no puedo dejar de pensar en él – no lo nombro, cada vez que hablaba de Jasper últimamente no lo nombraba.

-Estoy seguro que vendrá algo muy bueno para ti – sentí un suspiro fuerte.

-Ahora entiendo a Bella ¿Sabes?... – la escuche atento -. Cuando dice que no quiere otra relación… la entiendo… un corazón roto duele demasiado… es difícil tener esperanzas de que algo bueno puede llegarte a pasar de nuevo… y por el momento prefiero no estar con nadie… aunque conocí a alguien y me parece que podría funcionar… - suspiro de nuevo. Jasper realmente era un estúpido, perder a Alice por estar encaprichado con María, sigo sin entenderlo.

-No sabes cuanto lamento que hayas pasado por eso, lo siento mucho… intenta darte una nueva oportunidad – no era yo el que debía disculparse pero hacia lo sentía.

-No es tu culpa, en cierta forma yo sabia que había un riesgo y quise intentarlo…. – se quedo en silencio unos minutos – pero… ahora lo importante es que vienes para el cumple de Bella y ella va estar muy feliz…. Yo también… porque aunque no lo creas eres un muy buen amigo y también te extraño – dijo riendo y la imite.

-Yo también te quiero Alice, y no solo voy a verla a ella, por ti también voy – dije y la escuche reír con ganas.

-No quieras endulzarme, se muy bien como son las cosas, se muy bien lo que sientes – dijo y quede helado.

-¿Cómo que sabes lo que siento? – pregunte algo asustado.

-Se muy bien que por tu parte no es solo amistas, es… es amor – dijo susurrando y trague saliva con fuerza.

-¡No se lo digas! – exclame en el acto, no tenia sentido negarlo.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? – pregunto realmente interesada.

-Porque Bella no me ve como otra cosa y quedo claro cuando hablamos que si siento algo mas no nos veríamos mas y quiero estar cerca de ella – y ahí fue todo a mi angustia -, prefiero se su amigo a no ser nada – aunque soy consciente que ese a la larga me va a traer mas dolor que otra cosa.

-Todos estamos condenados a sufrir por amor – dijo con melancolía.

-Calculo que en algún momento nos ira mejor – silencio de nuevo.

-¡Uf estamos demasiado quejosos! – exclamo y logro hacerme reír -. Bien entonces a las 10 de la mañana te recojo en el aeropuerto, yo hablo ahora con Renée para que la mantenga lejos durante la mañana así vemos que hacer – volvimos al tema del cumpleaños de Bella -. ¿Tienes el regalo? – tenia pensado cómpralo antes de tomar mi vuelo.

-¿Tengo que llevarle algo mas que mi presencia? Pensé que conmigo bastaba – dije a manera de burla.

-Oh, a un mujer siempre le gusta recibir algo lindo – aseguro riendo.

-Pensaba comprarlo mañana – confirme.

-Cuando llegues vemos como le damos la sorpresa, a lo mejor y te envuelvo para regalo – dijo riendo.

-De acuerdo, te voy a dejar hacerlo – dijo burlándome y volvimos a reír - cuando llegue vemos todo – "Ahora quien me mantiene tranquilo hasta mañana", pensé.

Estuvimos hablando un rato mas, sobre todo de Bella y de como les estaba yendo con el frio de Alaska con lo cual Alice no estaba muy contenta, pero estaba contenta por estar con Bella. Había conocido un chico Christopher y parecia que le gustaba mucho, por lo menos se la oía entusiasmada. Luego de una hora de charla decidí que lo mejor era cortar.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la entrevista de trabajo, era un empresa que se encarga de hacer las maquetas para presentaciones de distintas compañías, era un trabajo como necesita de medio tiempo, mi trabajo era ayudar en la confección de las maquetas lo que me venia bien para mi carrera también, me iban a pagar bastante bien para un trabajo de medio tiempo, lo suficiente para mantenerme con lo justo y empezaba a trabajar el primero de octubre que era en pocas semanas.

Estaba en el aeropuerto, pase directo de la entrevista ahí luego de comprar el regalo de Bella, tenia que aguardar dos horas y sino había retraso mi avión salía en ese tiempo. Tome algo y decidí llamar a Emmett para ver como estaba, hacia una semana no hablábamos.

-¡Hemanito! – exclamo apenas atendió y ya me estaba riendo porque juro que tenia algo en la boca.

-¿Estas comiendo oso? – pregunte y lo escuche tragar con ganas.

-Rosalie me preparo un desayuno como para veinte personas que me estoy encargando de devorar ahora – dijo aun con la voz entrecortada seguramente porque estaba engullendo algo.

-¿Puede ser que hablemos sin tener que escucharte masticar como cavernícola? – pregunte riendo.

-Aguda…. – lo escuche tragar con ganas y rodé mis ojos, realmente por ahí es una bestia -. ¡Listo! ¿Cómo anda todo por allá? ¿Papá te dio el dinero? – pregunto rápido.

-Todo tranquilo y si papá me dio el dinero que me viene muy bien y estoy por disfrutarlo ahora – conteste con mucha alegría.

-¿Por qué estas tan contento? – pregunto con tono sugestivo –. Ya conseguiste un cuerpito caliente que te haga compañía en el frio que llega – aseguro riéndose.

-No es eso, me voy a ver a Bella para su cumpleaños – la ansiedad crecía cada vez mas.

-¡Oh Bella, Bella, Bella! ¡Lo que hace el amor por Bella! Veo que el dinero te vino muy bien – siguió burlándose y rodé mis ojos, parecia que todos se habían dado cuenta y doy gracias que Bella no lo hizo.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Deja de burlarte! – Era inútil pedirle algo así - ¿Ustedes como están? ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunte y el aire cambio.

-Vamos muy bien, ya sabes, sé que tengo que hablar con nuestros padres, pero no se… sé que va a pasar cual va a ser la reacción de mamá y eso es lo que me molesta – dijo con seriedad, algo inusual en Emmett -. Viene la próxima semana – comento.

-Ahí le van a decir – aseguro.

-No se, estamos hablando con Rosalie y tenemos que decidirlo – contesto -. Me tengo que ir, te llamo mas tarde y seguimos hablando – dijo con mejor voz.

-De acuerdo, ya tengo que ir a abordar mi vuelo – nos despedimos y fui a registrarme para abordar.

El vuelo llego algo retrasado a Seattle, lo bueno fue que no reserve el otro muy cerca del horario del primero, una hora después todo el vuelo para Alaska. A las 10:30 de la mañana llegue a mi destino final, divise a Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo en cuento me vio.

-¡Edward! ¡Que alegría verte! – dijo mientras se abrazaba de mi cuello y correspondí el abrazo.

-Me alegro de verte también – dije besándola en la mejilla - ¡Hace frio acá! – exclame cuando me soltó.

-¿Te viniste bien abrigado? – creo que no había sido suficiente abrigo.

-Mi campera no es suficiente – me estaba helando -. Creo que Bella no debe estar muy feliz por esto – asegure, nunca le gusto el frio.

-Uy no sabes, todas las mañanas protesta… "hoy esta mas frio que ayer"… "me estoy helando"… "detesto el frio"… "me hacen falta mas colchas"… "¡Alice abrígate mas!"… - me largue a reír porque la había imitado a la perfección.

-Me imaginaba… conozco bien a mi chica – dije y nos reímos los dos.

-Pero estoy segura que tu chica estas noches dormirá más calentita – dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Me voy a poder quedar con ustedes? – pregunte con toda inocencia, en realidad lo daba por echo, ni siquiera había buscado lugar para quedarme.

Alice rodo los ojos – Por supuesto que puedes, a mi no me incomoda y sé que Bella va estar feliz de tenerte estos días – bese su cabeza y fuimos a su auto.

-¿Ahora esta trabajando? – anoche habíamos hablado y proteste durante toda la conversación por no poder ir a su cumpleaños.

-No, Renée nos hizo el favor de llevarse, entra a trabajar a las dos y sale recién a las siete de la tarde, Renée quedo en llevarla a cenar para darnos tiempo de que te instales y la esperes en casa – ya estaba con toda la ansiedad encima por verla, faltaba muy poco.

Llegamos a un edificio tipo condominio bajo al garaje que era en subsuelo dejo el auto estacionada en su parcela la cual Alice me explico que estaba asignadas por departamento. Había un ascensor pero Alice me hizo subir por unas escaleras que daban directo a la planta baja, eran varios edificios con una entrada principal que formaba un circulo bordeado por una galería que al medio tenia una fuente con un pequeño jardín con bancos y mesas que según Alice en el verano cuando vinieron estaba lleno de estudiantes que aprovechan el sol, la entrada principal era enrejada. El edificio de ellas era el quinto, en el segundo piso el departamento C. apenas se entraba estaba el living, luego una puerta al costado derecho con la kitchen y otra puerta con un pequeño baño. Luego del lado izquierdo había un pasillo una puerta de cada lado que eran las habitaciones y al final otro pasillo con un baño compartido.

-Dejemos tus cosas en la habitación de Bella – dijo Alice haciéndome entrar en la habitación. Apenas entre su esencia me inundo, no había dudas que este lugar era de Bella -. "Tu chica" es sumamente ordenada como veras, me reta todos los días – note como dijo "tu chica", remarco las palabras la mire serio.

-Se te llega a escapar y voy a tener problemas – dijo como advertencia.

-Me cuidare cuando este, pero ahora no esta así que me puedo burlar – rodé mis ojos y me saco la lengua.

-Acá esta cálido el ambiente – dije una vez dejamos los bolsos y nos sentamos en los sillones del living.

-Bella se encarga de mantener el lugar caliente… yo suelo apagar el calefactor cuando salimos y cuando vuelve me rete mucho… apenas llega lo primero que hace es controlar que este prendido y calentarse ahí un rato – se conocen a la perfección -. ¿Quieres tomar algo caliente? Bella me dejo el café listo para tomar – y me vendría muy bien.

-¿Tienes algo de comer para acompañarlo? Estoy muerto de hambre – conteste sonriendo.

-Unas galletas que hizo Bella el fin de semana – asentí. Sirvió el café con las galletas y nos sentamos a la mesa.

-¿Bueno que vamos a hacer para su cumpleaños? – pregunte cuando empezamos a desayunar.

-Le pedí a Renée que esta noche no se juntaran, así que cuando salga del trabajo viene directo a casa, los voy a dejar solos porque tengo que verme con alguien – dijo con una sonrisa picara -, tu la esperas acá y luego ven que hacen, mañana salimos a almorzar con los padres de Bella y a la noche podemos ir a tomar algo a un bar de por aquí y bailamos… hay lugares abiertos todos los días – aclaro sonriendo.

-Me parece excelente – confirme totalmente de acuerdo.

Al mediodía salimos a almorzar, Alice no es de cocinar y creo que eso es algo de lo que se debe encargar Bella.

-Hola Bella – la estaba llamando a Alice, estábamos en un restaurante esperando nos sirvieran las pastas que habíamos pedido -…. ¿Edward?... no, no se nada… ¿no te a hablado?... tampoco te responde… Bella no eres el centro de su mundo… - eso fue con burla y la mire serio, Alice rodo los ojos -… bueno esta bien eres el centro de su mundo, pero seguramente puede estar ocupado… ¿acaso no estaba buscando trabajo?... Ves, tienes que estar tranquila… No estoy en casa… tengo cosas que hacer Bella, mejor te quedas con tus padres, seguro Ed te llamo o responde el mensaje en breve… no Bella yo esto por almorzar afuera… ya lo se, pero mis padres me envían suficiente dinero… - parecia algo molesta, estoy segura la estaba retando -…. Bella me traen la comida después hablamos… estoy bien abrigada… Mamá para un poco… - me reí al igual que Alice -… si mami Bella… te quiero amiga, pero es que por ahí pareces mi mamá y no mi amiga… eres la mejor amiga sin dudas… Ya se porque Ed esta perdido por ti… ¡Bella no seas exagerada!... si, ya lo se… y también te he dicho que estas equivoca… no peleemos… te quiero… nos vemos… - finalmente corto justo cuando nos traían la cena.

-¿Te estaba retando? – pregunte riéndome.

-Uf… ¡me reta por todo! – Exclamo – también la vas a ver mañana… porque no arregle… que no deje mis cosas por todos lados… que limpie lo que use… - protesto pero parecia le hacia mas gracia que molestarla.

-¿Alguna vez hablan de mi? – pregunte con duda, Alice se puso seria.

-Bella esta muy herida – empezó y la mire atento -, vas a tener que tenerle muchísima paciencia si realmente quieres tener algo mas que amistad con ella, puede que pase mucho tiempo hasta que se sienta bien como para estar con alguien…

-Y puede que no se conmigo con quien lo haga – la corte y me miro como si no entendiera -. También tengo que ser realista, hace meses somos amigos y sino siente algo mas por mi ahora no creo que con el tiempo cambie – Alice sonrió con ternura.

-Eres muy especial para ella, creo que no sabe bien lo que siente por ti pero no pierdas las esperanzas – sonreí levemente -. Ahora dime como te esta yendo solito – cambio de tema radicalmente.

-Bastante bien, mis padres estaban ahora de visita y Carlisle dice que esta muy orgulloso de como me estoy manejando, ya vendí mi auto y compre un departamento…

-Demasiado chico para mi gusto – seguramente Bella le mostro la foto.

-Es lo que podía pagar y estoy solo, no necesito mas – dijo y asintió -. Creo que todo va muy bien, solo resta esperar que empiecen las clases.

Luego de almorzar dimos unas vueltas en su auto incluso me llevo a la universidad donde iban a asistir. Dos horas después me dejo en su departamento para que esperara a Bella que llegaría después de las siete de la tarde. Faltaban como tres hora por lo que aproveche y me tire un rato en la cama de Bella para descansar un poco. Había puesto una alarma a las siete en punto para no estar dormido cuando llegara, me aliste cuando sonó y fui al living a esperarla. El solo sonido de la llave en la puerta basto para sentir la ansiedad en todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 16: Festejo de cumpleaños._

_-La música no es lenta – dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza mi cintura._

_ -Quiero sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mio – dije mientras me reí tontamente._

_ -Bella creo que los tragos están haciendo efecto – resople y rodé mis ojos ¿porque tenia que controlarme tanto?_


	17. Capitulo 16: Festejo de cumpleaños

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Buenas tanto tiempo! Aca les dejo dos capitulos por ser domingo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 16: Festejo de cumpleaños.**_

**Bella POV**

Cuando aplique para entrar a Alaska sabia que seria frio, pero no me imagine que seria tan frió Odio el frió no me gusta, en Forks era soportable y fueron a un mas soportables los días que Edward venia a dormir conmigo. Después de semanas de estar separados lo extrañaba más que nunca, era increíble que se hubiera colado en mi corazón de esa manera. Aunque últimamente las cosas se estaba poniendo algo raras entre nosotros, muchos momentos vergonzosos, pero hay uno sobre todo que mas haya de ser vergonzoso me mostró una realidad que me cuesta aceptar.

_FLASH BACK_

Su día no había sido para nada bueno, calculo que si me pasara que mis padres cedieran un lugar para alguien que no quiero como los hizo su madre con María, yo me sentiría igual que él. Esme lo estaba haciendo sufrir y mucho, no la entendía, que me odiara como lo hace lo puedo aceptar, pero hacerlo sufrir a Ed de esta manera me estaba matando, si pudiera le evitaría cualquier dolor. Logre que se durmiera luego de acariciar su cabello durante varios minutos, pero finalmente lo hizo y muy profundo. Cerré mis ojos luego de asegurarme que se hubiera dormido.

Tenía puesto una musculosa y un pantalón corto, así dormía habitualmente. Sentí su mano acariciar el muslo derecho de mi pierna, el calor era abrazador en la zona, aun tenia mis ojos cerrados por lo que pensé era solo un sueño. Las caricias subieron por debajo del pantalón hasta llegar a mis nalgas y apretarlas suavemente, me removí un poco en la cama, aun sentía su cabeza en mi pecho, volvió a acariciar mi nalga y metió un poco sus dedos por debajo de mi braguita, mas calor me inundo y abrí los ojos. Un apretón mas y la acaricio bajando un poco mas hacia los labios mi vagina me hicieron darme cuenta que no era un sueño, mi respiración se agito y mucho cuando sentí que acaricio muy suavemente mi conchita, me sentí húmeda como nunca y parecía que la zona se me iba a prender en llamas, creo que por instinto moví mi pierna abriéndola un poco mas y la presión de su mano fue mas fuerte mientras sentí un gruñido aguda salir de su garganta.

-Edward – susurre pero no respondió, me di cuenta que estaba soñando, no estaba despierto. No se porque, pero me quede en silencio y sin evitar que siguiera tocándome.

Subió su mano por el costado de mi cuerpo y llego hasta mi seno donde primero sentí una caricia suave y luego comenzó a apretarla un poco más, parecía estar amasándola se sentía demasiado bien. ¿Tendría que detenerlo? Quise hablar varias veces para detenerlo pero no pudo, no salió palabra de mi boca y su mano aun apretaba mi seno y vi extasiada como con uno de sus dedos busco la punta del pezón y se dedico a acariciarlo haciendo que lo sintiera sumamente duro y marcado. Luego de eso tomo todo mi seno con su mano lo apretó y se quedo así. Unos minutos después me di cuenta de lo que sea que haya pasado para que hiciera algo así, había pasado y seguía durmiendo tranquilo. Pude empezar a pensar con claridad aunque aun sentía la presión en mi seno.

-Edward… - no respondió – Edward… – de apoco levanto su torso y me miro, estaba muy dormido y se notaba en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – mi respiración aun no era normal, trague con fuerza para poder seguir hablando y tome una respiración profunda.

-Tu mano esta… - fue lo único que alcance a decir, me sentía tan bien con lo que paso y era algo incomprensible, éramos amigos esto se supone que no tenia que pasar entre nosotros.

-Perdón Bella… no se… no fue intencional… lo siento tanto – si supiera cuanto lo disfrute no se estaría disculpando. No se sintió bien que soltara esa parte de mi cuerpo. "¡Dios como lo deseo!", pensé internamente y luego me obligue a desechar ese pensamiento.

-Esta… bien… - mi voz salió temblando, por lo menos no fue un quejido de placer -. Solo… fue algo inconsciente – termine de decir con dificultad.

-Hace mucho que no estoy con alguien… es difícil… - se había levantado y yo solo lo miraba -. Aun es de noche – y aun faltaba mucho para levantarnos.

-Sigue durmiendo, ven – abrí mis brazos para indicarle que se apoyara de nuevo en mi pecho.

-Bella… no se… si es bueno… - era muy bueno, yo necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mi cuerpo de nuevo.

-Edward, ven – si mi voz se normalizara un poco me sentiría mejor, aun salía ronca por… no se porque… ¡Mierda si lo se! Estoy excita y mucho… Edward me había excitado como nunca lo había sentido con Jacob.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Mis padres vinieron a visitarnos para conocer el lugar donde iba a estudiar y de paso se quedaban a festejar mi cumpleaños, que esta año tenia menos ganas de festejar que cualquier otro y todo porque el estúpido de mi amigo Cullen no iba a estar conmigo y estaba enojada conmigo misma porque no puede ser que mi vida entera gire alrededor de él, un día que no me llama o me escribe y mi mente esta vagando en si conoció alguien, ya no me quiere como antes o no esta interesado como antes en conservar nuestra amistad.

Mañana era mi cumpleaños, mi madre insistió toda la tarde que pasara hoy la mañana con ella, quería que visitáramos algunos lugares de Alaska que según ella no le gustaría a Charlie y no quería ir sola, no tenia ganas, quería estar en mi cama un poco mas porque después me tocaba trabajar, pero llego a las nueve de la mañana y me obligo a salir de la cama. Alice salió con nosotras diciendo que tenia algo importante que hacer pero no me quiso decir que, y sabe muy bien que me molesta que guarde secretos para conmigo. Después de andar toda la mañana Renée volvió a insistir que almorzara con ellos, llame a Alice para ver que hacia ella, aproveche para preguntarle si sabia algo de Edward porque no me contestaba los mensajes o las llamadas y ya me sentía miserable.

-¿Mañana haces algo en especial? – pregunto Renée mientras cenábamos.

-Sabes que no me gusta festejar – dijo y me miro con ternura.

-Seguro mañana querrás – murmuro Charlie y me llamo la atención.

-Charlie – sonó a advertencia y la miro fijo mientras el esquivo mi mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte.

-Nada, cosas mías – dijo Charlie aun esquivándome.

-Locuras de tu padre, seguro piensa que como estas en la universidad vas a cambiar tus hábitos - dijo Renée restándole importancia y Charlie resoplo molesto.

-Todo sigue igual – "Pero sin Edward", pensé con tristeza.

Antes de entrar al trabajo decidí llamarlo de nuevo, pero una vez mas no atendió y paso al correo de voz: "Edward cielo ¿te paso algo? ¿Por qué no estas contestando mis llamadas o mensajes? Por favor cielo, estoy preocupada, llámame", se noto la angustia en mi voz, creo que exagero pero me preocupada.

A las siete y media de la tarde estaba llegando a mi casa, estaba cansada y ahora solo pensaba en darme una ducha para sacarme el frió cenar algo rápido temprano y meterme en mi cama para sentirme lo suficientemente calentita. Comprobé que no tuviéramos ningún correo en nuestra casilla y luego subí al departamento. Decir que me quede sin palabras cuando entre, que mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi corazón estaba galopando de manera alocada en mi pecho es poco para describir la cantidad de emociones que me invadieron cuando vi a Edward parado en el living de mi departamento con una camisa azul oscuro, jeans negros y zapatillas negras, sus ojos verdes iluminándome brillantes, su pelo rebelde revuelto como siempre y su labios curvados en una perfecta y gran sonrisa.

-¿¡Edward!?... ¡Oh mi dios, Edward viniste! – exclame y me acerque a él corriendo para abrazarme a su cuero subida a su cintura mientras me abrazaba fuerte.

-Hola cariño – susurro bajito en mi oído y me estremecí entera.

-¡Como te extrañe cielo! – exclame mientras comencé a besar su cara, miles de besos en sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz y su frente -. Te extraño tanto, es increíble tenerte acá…. Edward – me aferre a su cuello con fuerza abrazándolo de la misma manera.

-Yo también te extraño cariño, no tienes idea de cuanto – dijo y ajusto el abrazo.

-Me dijiste que no venias, incluso anoche – nos miramos, comencé a acariciar su rostro mientras el camino hasta el sillón y nos sentó ahí.

-Era una sorpresa, pude viajar a ultimo momento – nos abrazamos de nuevo.

-¿A que hora llegaste? – aun estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el y apoyo sus manos en mi muslo.

-Esta mañana a las diez y media, Alice me fue a buscar y estuvimos acá toda la mañana, salimos a almorzar, me dejo y se fue para que te esperara, espero que te haga feliz verme – dijo lo ultimo con tono de burla.

-Gracias por venir – era lo más sincero del mundo, estaba feliz por verlo de nuevo, más de lo que suponía que estaría.

-No tienes que agradecer, quería verte de nuevo, no tienes idea de cuanto lo quería – bese de nuevo su mejilla con fuerza y lo abrace -. Ahora quiero que me cuentas como te esta yendo – me baje de su falda y comencé a sacarme el abrigo, me acerque al calefactor y controle estuviera prendido, deje mi chaqueta a un costado y me quede parada ahí tomando el calor, sonrió por lo bajo y se acercó -. Calculo que el frió te tiene mal – sonreí.

-Hace demasiado frió y me falta calor de noche – me sonroje en cuanto dije la ultima frase y baje la mirada, ahora que lo tengo frente a mi hay muchas cosas que se están aclarando - ¿Dónde te vas a quedar? – pregunte aun sin mirarlo, lo que mas quería era tenerlo conmigo, últimamente todo lo que ocupaba mi mente era Edward y la forma en que mi corazón se acelera cada vez que hablamos o me llega uno de sus mensajes.

-¿No hay espacio en tu cama para mi? – pregunto con su mejor sonrisa torcida, debería dejar de hacerme eso porque en el acto sentí las palpitaciones en mi sexo y lo mire sonriendo.

-Por el tiempo que quieras – dije mordiendo mi labio y ya me sentía acalorada -. Calculo que Alice te mostro el lugar – asintió.

-Incluso ya hice una siesta en tu cama – me acerque y lo abrace, me sentía en casa cuando lo abrazaba -. ¿Cómo hiciste para viajar? Espero que no te hayas endeudado solo por mi – aun estábamos abrazados y tenia mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchaba el latido de su corazón acelerado y sonreí.

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, pero no me endeude, Carlisle fue nuestra salvación – dijo y me solté para mirarlo -. Me dio algo de dinero que tenia juntado para mi para la universidad – lo mire dispuesta a retarlo, porque no debía gastar su dinero en esto, puso un dedo en mi boca -. Necesitaba verte, no quería perderme tu cumpleaños y no ha sido tanto dinero, además Esme no se va a enterar Carlisle se encarga de eso – dijo y levante una ceja.

-No te voy a retar – dije cuando libero mi boca, hubiera besado su dedo con todas mis ganas. "Bella que sucede contigo", me rete mentalmente -, solo porque quería mucho verte y soy feliz de que estés acá – dije y sonrió -. ¿Tienes hambre? – asintió con ganas. Hoy y el tiempo que se quedara lo iba a mimar todo el tiempo -. Bueno hoy toca tu comida favorita, voy a cocinar para ti – dije emocionada.

-O podemos ir a comer afuera, es tu cumpleaños – dijo con su sonrisa torcida nuevamente.

-Puedo cocinar y no gastamos innecesariamente – retruque, después de todo quiero mimarlo -. Además mi cumpleaños es mañana recién – dije y se acercó a abrazarme.

-Y podemos recibirlo juntos festejando, por favor, hace un mucho que no salgo a ningún lado – lo pensé un minuto, Ed y yo nunca hemos salido juntos, solo nos limitamos a estar en mi casa, ir al prado o que durmiera en mi habitación, creo que un poco de distracción no vendría mal.

-Ve a ducharte, no salgo si hueles apestoso – beso mi frente sonriendo.

Mientras Edward se bañaba llame a Alice para ver si nos acompañaba, y de paso me aconsejara que ponerme, después de todo era como una cita aunque no somos más que amigos.

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa? ¡A que si! – fue lo primero que escuche cuando atendió su celular.

-Es lo mejor para mi cumpleaños – conteste y la escuche reír -. Me propuso fuéramos a cenar afuera y después a tomar algo, vienes ¿Verdad? – internamente muy en el fondo… para que me engaño la verdad es que preferiría que no viniera, tengo muchas ganas de estar a solas con él.

-Podría ser ¿Tengo que dormir afuera? – su voz fue insinuante y nosotros somos solo amigos, no es que va a pasar algo.

-Alice no empieces – advertí - ¿Vienes o no? – pregunte y la escuche reírse.

-Si voy, llevo a un amigo porque no pienso estar entre medio de ustedes mientras se dan arrumacos – me reí un poco.

-No es eso, los dos somos muy cariños – dije sonriendo, nuestro trato es raro y lo se, en Forks todos pensaban que éramos novios.

-Como sea, paso por casa a las diez para buscarlos y vemos a donde vamos – luego de eso solo debía aguarda que Edward terminara de ducharse para hacer lo mismo.

Estaba en mi habitación con mi placard abierto de par en par examinando la ropa que tenia, a lo mejor encontraba algo medianamente decente para ponerme y apareció Edward todo despreocupado, con su torso con los músculos marcados, una pequeña capa de fino bello en el pecho, sus brazos increíblemente mas musculosos que antes y… ¡Oh dios bendito!... ese pantalón jogging que estaba apenas sostenido en sus caderas y para completar el cuadro me mira con sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa torcida y juguetona, se da vuelta y noto que su pantalón dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus nalgas. Tuve que darme vuelta, necesitaba dejar de mirarlo, respirar profundo para tratar de calmar mi corazón acelerado y me respiración algo mas agitada.

-¿Estas bien? – sentí el tono de burla en su voz.

-Si – apenas fue un susurro y necesite carraspear un poco para aclarar la voz -, Alice nos pasa a buscar – dije mientras comencé a buscar mis cosas para ducharme.

-Me voy cambiando – dijo y asentí antes de salir de la habitación.

Alice termino llegando a la medianoche apenas entro me miro de arriba abajo y rodé mis ojos, se porque lo hacia, solo tenia un jean negro ajustado y una remera descubierta en un hombro con mis convers, nada del otro mundo.

-Creo que tientes problemas – dijo Edward en mi oído y le di mi mejor mirada asesina.

-¡Cállate Cullen! – murmure y largo una carcajada.

-Ven conmigo en este instante – dijo Alice mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevo a su habitación, no a la mía, a la de ella y eso significaba que me iba a poner un vestido, y sabe que odio eso.

-Alice, por favor, hace frio – rogué apenas entramos en sus dominios para mi es la cámara de la tortura.

-No vas a ir así – dijo con seriedad. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco bien ceñido al cuerpo, a mitad de muslo escote en v muy pronunciado y mangas tres cuartos, lo único que cortaba el blanco era un cinto rojo y sus tacos en rojo también -. Dame un segundo – dijo mientras revolvía en su placard.

-Alice ni siquiera estoy bien depilada – dije a modo de escusa para evitar el vestido o mini que quisiera ponerme.

Me miro un segundo de arriba abajo -. Sé que es mentira porque aunque digas que no son mas que amigos, sé que como toda mujer tu no puedes escapar a la naturaleza de estar preparada por cualquier cosa sobre todo cuando es obvio que Ed va a dormir en tu cama – dijo y tenia toda la razón, no era que pensaba que podíamos intimar, pero igual no puedo andar sin estar en condiciones.

-Pero que no sea muy corto – pedí, no estaba acostumbrada y con mi torpeza si caía no quería enseñar mis braguitas a todo el que estuviera cerca.

-Este es perfecto – la mire con duda, se notaba que era corto y era un straples, me iba a helar en esa cosa.

-No tapa nada me voy a congelar - me queje, Alice rodo los ojos, y se acercó empezando levantar mi remera, resople y deje que me la sacara.

-Ese brasier no nos sirve, mejor te lo sacas – dijo y la mire con los ojos abiertos muy grandes. ¿Acaso pretendía que anduviera sin nada? esta totalmente loca y yo no lo estaba como para hacerlo.

-¡Alice no pienso andar sin nada debajo! – exclame cuando se acercó creo que la intención de desprenderlo.

-Bella vas a tener el vestido puesto – dijo y en eso tenia razón -. Vamos Bella una vez, déjate llevar – suspire profundo y me saque el brasier y me puse el vestido.

Finalmente tenia puesto un vestido de color rojo con unos bordados en dorado, straples y era mas corto de lo esperado porque me llegaba mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, encima se le ocurre la brillante idea de darme unos zapatos de 10 centímetros de taco. Salí de la habitación de Alice sosteniéndome de la pared envuelta en mi chaqueta mas grande, ya se nos había hecho tarde para ir a cenar por lo que directamente buscamos un bar que pasara buena música para pasar el rato y tomar algo.

-Espera – tome a Edward del brazo mientras bajamos del auto y empezamos a caminar hacia el bar -. Me estoy helando y necesito apoyo – me abrazo por la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, pase mi brazo por su cintura para sentir su calor un poco mas, realmente me congelaba.

-Cariño estas temblando – dijo sobando mi espalda.

-Me entra todo el frio por debajo – me queje y miro mis piernas.

-Tendría que retar a Alice por hacer esto, te puedes enfermar – sonreí.

Finalmente llegamos a un bar que se llamaba "Infierno", buscamos un lugar y pedimos unas cervezas, era mas bien estilo pub, cada uno en lo suyo algunos bailaban otros tomaban sentados en unos sillones otros solo conversando. Edward me ayudo con mi chaqueta la cual tomo en un brazo junto con la suya y las dejo en el vestidor del lugar.

-Bella estas preciosa cariño – me gire y Edward me estaba comiendo con los ojos, lo cual hizo subir mi ego, entre otras cosas -. No estoy tan seguro de querer que alguien te vea así – dijo luego con algo de molestia.

-No es para tanto y es demasiado corto ¿Verdad? – dije tirándolo un poco para bajo desde el borde inferior.

-Con razón tenias frio, apenas si te cubre…. No tires tanto para abajo que te vas a quedar corta de arriba – dijo mirando mis senos sin ninguna vergüenza -. Se te esta bajando – dijo tragando con fuerza y me mire.

-¡Mierda! – exclame y tire el vestido un poco para arriba, logrando subirlo aparentemente demasiado porque Edward se acercó rápido y me tapo un poco con las chaquetas.

-¡Bella deja el vestido en paz! – Exclamo -, vas a terminar haciendo que alguien vea o tu culo o tus tetas – dijo algo enojado y eso me sorprendió, parecia que le molestaba la posibilidad.

-Volvamos a casa – pedí y beso mi frente.

-No preciosa, solo deja el vestido en paz y abre tu regalo – dijo poniendo en mi mano un pequeño paquete envuelto para regalo con un moño.

-Edward – sonó a lamento.

-No protestes y ábrelo – dijo y suspire resignada, sé que no tenía sentido decirle que no lo aceptaría. Lo abrí con cuidado y lentamente, faltaba que con mi torpeza si era frágil lo terminara rompiendo. Era una pulsera fina de plata, el único detalle es tenia el símbolo del infinito, apenas termine de sacarla me la quito de las manos y la coloco en mi muñeca derecha.

-Es preciosa Edward, muchas gracias, pero es el segundo regalo… no tenias porque hacerme otro – dije abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Para que me recuerdes más – sonreí aun abrazada a él.

-Te quiero y es bellísima – lo abrace un poco mas fuerte.

-Aguarda – dijo cuando me quise separar, llevo su mano al borde superior de mi vestido y lo tiro para arriba -. Esta noche me la vas a hacer difícil, o se te sube o se te baja – dijo molesto y reí.

-Gracias – me sonroje y sé que mucho porque mis mejillas ardían.

Tomamos una cerveza mientras charlábamos sentados en una mesa alta, Edward estaba pegado a mi lado, muy a mi lado, según él por qué había demasiados chicos mirándome y mi vestido no era fácil de mantener en el lugar. Alice había traído a un amigo que conoció hace poco, Daniel, tenia nuestra edad e iba estudiar con ella periodismo, tenía un carácter muy parecido a Alice, aunque sin el tema de ser comprador compulsivo. Estuvieron hablando muy cómodos con Edward mientras yo hablaba con Alice. Terminamos con las cerveza y pidieron una ronda de tequila, lo tome con duda, no era de tomar alcohol pero después de todo era mi cumpleaños.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de algo? – Alice se acercó a mí y me susurro, me encogí de hombros negando con la cabeza -. Parecen más que novios, te tiene todo el tiempo de la cintura – dijo Alice e instintivamente me aleje, pero Edward busco nuevamente mi cintura y me llevo hacia él de nuevo. Alice se largo a reír mientras desviaba su mirada para otro lado.

-¿Pasa algo? – sentí el aliento de Edward en mi oído y me estremecí.

-Nada – conteste sonriendo y sentía como apretaba mas mi cintura. Pidieron una ronda de un trago llamada Perla Negra, según Edward era una mezcla de Jagermeifter, Whisky, agua mineral, bebida energizante y me iba a gustar. Así fue.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo? – pregunto Edward y asentí con ganas por lo que sonrió.

-Edward tu cerveza – tomo la botella que le entregaba Daniel -. Te debo el regalo Bella, aunque si prefieres te compro otro trago que seguro te gusta – me dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, regálame un trago – acepte.

-Ahora vuelvo ¿me acompañas Alice? – Alice asintió y lo tome del brazo.

-Me cae bien – Edward se sentó en la banqueta alta y me acerco a él tomándome por la cintura por lo que quede entre sus piernas -. Alice parece contenta con Daniel – la verdad desde que llegamos a Alaska estaba de mucho mejor animo.

-Creo que el cambio le hizo bien, me parece esta olvidando a Jasper aunque no quiere que hable de él – sentí una mano en mi espalda que no era la Edward porque la suya estaba en mi cintura por lo que me di vuelta.

-¡Bella no te imaginaba en un lugar así! – era Amún mi jefe, era un hombre bastante mayor de unos 35 años morocho, de ojos casi negros de lo oscuro que son, pelo negro y muy carismático.

-Amún ¿Cómo esta? – dije sonriéndole y se acercó a besarme en la mejilla, lo cual no me agrado mucho porque no teníamos tanta confianza. Edward se puso de pie y se pego a mí.

-Estás hermosa – me aleje un poco porque sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

-Gracias – me pegue más a Edward -. Ed… - la mirada de Ed parecia aniquilar a mi jefe – él es Amún mi jefe – dije a modo de presentación.

-Un gusto, eres…

-Su novio – mire a Edward entre sorprendida y algo molesta, pero solo algo.

-Bueno tienes mucha suerte, bonita novia te echaste – Edward apretó su mandíbula.

-Bella tu trago – di gracias que llego Daniel porque Edward parecia estar a punto de saltar sobre mi jefe.

-Gracias ¿Qué es? – pregunte, antes de empezar a tomarla prefería saber que era.

- Caipiriña, te va a gustar – asentí y la probé, sabia muy bien.

-Bella estas haciendo mucha mezcla - Edward hablo en mi oído, pero mirando fijo a Amún que aun estaba con nosotros.

-¡Hora de Bailar! – grito Alice para que la escucháramos. Tomo a Daniel de la mano y luego a mí.

-¡Alice no! – exclame mientras seguía tirando de mi mano y logro que trastabillara - ¡Despacio! – me miro con su carita de perrito triste y le sonríe.

-¿Estas bien? – Edward me había tomado de la cintura para evitar que cayera y tenía mi espalda apretada contra su pecho.

-Estoy bien – conteste. Alice se había ido con Daniel y se los veía bailando muy juntos.

-Los dejo – a esta altura ya ni sabía que Amún aun seguía cerca -. Nos vemos en el trabajo – dijo y asentí. Me di cuenta que era raro verlo acá, tiene a su esposa Kebi y no se la veía en el lugar.

-¿Quieres bailar o tomamos algo mas? – pregunto Edward en lo que termine mi trago y me soltó despacio asegurándose de que estaba bien parada.

-Quiero probar algo distinto – me miro sorprendido -, Edward es mi cumpleaños y quiero festejar – beso mi frente.

-Lo que quieres preciosa – me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la barra para pedir mas tragos -. Cosmopolitan – dijo entregándome una copa. Era un liquido algo rosa, lo observe y Edward planto un beso en mi mejilla con ternura -. Tiene algo de vodka, Cointreau, jugo de arándano y de lima – me supo algo acido pero no mal, de verdad estaba muy sabroso.

-Me gusto – dijo cuando termine el trago, Edward me miraba divertido -. Quiero otro – anuncie, lo vi dudar -, por favor – rogué y mi voz salió aniñada, Edward sonrió y se volvió a la barra a pedir otro, luego me acerco la copa y esta vez lo tome mas rápido.

-Bella preciosa, despacio – dijo mientras me obligaba a bajar la copa y lo mire ceñuda, para luego reírme por su cara de preocupación.

-Estoy bien – dije sonriendo. "Esta hermoso hoy", pensé y me sonroje. Nuevamente me miro sorprendido. Terminé el trago y le entregue la copa, él se encargo de dejarla arriba de la mesa -. Bailemos – tire un poco de su mano.

-Pensé que no querías – dijo y comencé a caminar para guiarlo hasta algún lugar libre para nosotros.

-Acá – anuncie y me colgué de su cuello.

-La música no es lenta – dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza mi cintura.

-Quiero sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mio – dije mientras me reí tontamente.

-Bella creo que los tragos están haciendo efecto – resople y rodé mis ojos ¿porque tenia que controlarme tanto?

-Voy a bailar con Alice – dije soltándolo -, estas demasiado protestón – apenas me aleje y trastabille de nuevo, Edward me sostuvo sin decir nada y fuimos donde Alice.

Estuvimos bailando con Alice mientras Edward y Daniel nos miraban a un costado y conversando entre ellos mientras tomaban mas cerveza, mi mente se sentía liberada, creo que demasiado porque tenia muchas ganas de provocar a mi amigo. Asique trate de mover mis caderas mas seductoramente y estoy segura que lo logre porque me mira entre sorprendido, extasiado y asombrado, de apoco me acerque y me colgué de su cuello mientras me seguía moviendo muy pegada a él.

-Tengo sed – dije y luego escondí mi cara en su cuello -, dame algo de tomar – dije un minuto después. Volvimos a la barra y lo espere que pidiera algo, como demoraba y realmente tenia sed y calor, saque la botellita de cerveza que tenia en su mano y le di un buen trago.

-Hey… hey… preciosa no tan rápido – Edward me saco la botella y sonrió por el puchero que le estaba haciendo, necesitaba algo fresco -. Es un margarita blue – dijo mientras me entrego una copa con un liquido azul -. Te va a gustar tiene tequila, curazao azul, jugo de lima y otras cosas – "¿Tiene que darme la receta para cada cosa?", pensé mientras tome la copa y de un solo sorbo me la tome entera -. Bella cariño despacio – rodé mis ojos molesta.

-¡Edward basta! – Exclame enojada -, solo festejo mi cumpleaños – sonrió y beso mi frente.

-Quiero otro de estos – dije empujando la copa hacia él con brusquedad, creo que ya no controlaba mi fuerza. Negó con la cabeza y resople – Voy yo – camine algo bruta hasta la barra y pedí otro trago.

-Bella preciosa es mejor que vayamos a casa – dijo y volví a resoplar, el barman dejo mi copa a mi lado y la tome de un solo tirón -. Bella por favor – susurro en mi oído.

Me reí como tonta -. Me haces cosquillas – dije riendo y beso mi hombro.

-Te hace falta descansar – dijo, me di vuelta de manera torpe y Edward me tomo en brazos cuando estuve a punto de caer. Me agarre de sus brazos y trague con fuerza.

-Ed… Ed… Edward – tartamudee – hueles bien… siem… siempre… me gusto tu aroma – dije rápido pero aun tartamudeando, sentía que me costaba mover mi lengua -. Mmm… - acaricie sus labios con la punta de mis dedos -, son suaves… - creo que me ruborice, sentía mis mejillas calientes.

-Voy a llevarte a casa – dijo y sentí que abrazo mi cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

Caminamos un trecho, no se cuanto, la verdad no me interesaba porque estaba concentrada absorbiendo el aroma de su piel. "¡Dios es tan hermoso!", pensé mientras acaricia su mandíbula.

-¿¡Bella!? – Sentí la voz de Alice y la ignore completamente - ¿Estas bien? – me tomaba del brazo y evitaba acariciara a Edward.

-¡Alic debame! – Sentí que se reían - ¿No es hemoso Alece? – Más risas se escucharon y me perdí totalmente, los escuchaba hablar pero era todo muy lejano -. ¿Me guta Ed... Ew… Ed? – dije finalmente.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 17: Despedida._

-Hueles tan bien – "¡Oh mierda santa!", exclame internamente cuando con su lengua lamio mi cuello -. Sabes bien también – la aleje, era lo mejor ya sentía mi pantalón tirar por la erección.

-Vamos preciosa hora de llevarte a la cama – dije y se largo a reír.

-Soy virgen Ed – dijo riendo -, se cuidadoso – definitivamente necesita dormir, la lleve sosteniéndola con fuerza hasta un taxi y fuimos a su casa.


	18. Capitulo 17: Despedida

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Otro capitulo para un domingo aburrido y espero las divierta!

* * *

_**Capitulo 17: Despedida.**_

**_Bella POV_**

Se me partía la cabeza, quería abrir los ojos pero no sentía fuerzas ni para eso, los tenia pesados y me escocían. Abrí a duras penas un ojo primero…. "¡Aaayyy! ¡Quien mierda abrió la ventana!", exclame en mi mente. Cerré fuerte los ojos y me acomode en mi cama tapando mi cara con las colchas. "¿Cómo diablos llegue a mi cama?", fue la otra pregunta en mi mente.

-Bella cariño – sentí un beso en mi cabeza.

-Mas bajo, me duele la cabeza – parecia que su voz retumbaba en toda la casa y pegaba con fuerza en mis oídos para mandar una punzada de dolor profundo a mi cerebro. Arrugue mi frente en señal de dolor.

-¿Te vas a levantar? – fue mas bajo porque no me dolió escucharlo.

-Si – intente sentarme - ¡Aaauuu!... – exclame apretando mis sienes.

-Te deje un vaso de agua, te hace falta tómala – beso mi hombro y solo pude asentir en un movimiento imperceptible, pero que hizo doler todo mi cuero cabelludo.

Tome el vaso de agua y a medida que pasaba por mi garganta sentía como me ardía, me quede sentada apoyada sobre el respaldo de mi cama intentando recordar lo que paso, pero lo ultimo que recordaba es cuando proteste porque Edward me decía que dejara de tomar. Edward entro con una bandeja en la mano y cerro la puerta de un golpe lo que produjo un gran quejido por el dolor que me provoco, se sentó en la cama y puso la bandeja en mi falta.

-Siento eso – susurro y asentí -. Toma el jugo con esto – me entrego unas pastillas y lo mire -, para el dolor de cabeza – asentí, olisque el jugo de naranja y me revolvió un poco el estomago así que lo deje en la bandeja -. Tómalo te va a hacer bien, te ayuda a restituir la vitamina C que perdiste, mi padre es medico siempre me daba este remedio – puse mala cara y negué -. Vamos cariño te hace falta – insistió y asentí. Me miro atento mientras tome el vaso de jugo y una vez termine retiro la bandeja dejándola en el piso y se sentó a mi lado -. Ve a ducharte porque apestas – asentí ni siquiera estaba del todo consiente para reírme por la forma en que lo dijo.

Cuando termine de ducharme mi estado había mejorado bastante, volví a mi habitación y Edward estaba en mi cama acostado, luego de secarme el pelo un poco (solo con la toalla) me acosté a su lado, abrió sus brazos como una invitación la cual no dude en aceptar.

-¿Qué tan mal me porte anoche? – pregunte para tantear el terreno.

-Fuiste muy divertida – dijo con tono de burla -. Me gustaba como estabas – ahora escuche una risa contenida.

-Se supone que tú deberías cuidarme, haber evitado que me emborrachara – reproche y su risa fue mas fuerte ya no la contenía.

-Oh vamos Bella…. A cualquiera le siente bien una borrachera y sobre todo si es el cumpleaños – rodé mis ojos era imposible - Duerme un rato mas – dijo y ganas no me faltaba – Alice me conto que hoy lograste tener el día libre así que podemos dormir un poco mas –siguió.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Noche anterior relatada por Edward**

Quizá debería haber evitado que tomara más pero era su cumpleaños y Bella quería festejarlo por lo que no quise frenarla y la deje siguiera con sus copas, lo malo es que estaba haciendo una mezcla importante y encima no habíamos cenado asique estaba con el estomago vacío. Estuve hablando con Daniel el amigo de Alice pero sin soltar a Bella, estaba demasiado provocativa para que anduviera sola o alguien pensara que estaba sola. Se acercó su jefe que parecia estar comiéndosela con los ojos cosa que me molesto porque era mucho mayor y note su anillo lo que indicaba que era casado, y prácticamente se le estaba cayendo la baba mirando a Bella en ese demasiado pequeño vestidito que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Le dije que era su novio con toda la intención de alejarlo de ella, no funciono enseguida pero Bella en su estado lo ignoro y finalmente se fue.

Creo que dentro de su estado, "borrachera", estaba muy cariñosa y se me estaba insinuando, tratando de provocarme y le estaba funcionando bastante bien, digamos que no le seria muy difícil hacerlo, habitualmente estoy todo el tiempo atraído por ella ahora lo único que estaba haciendo era asombrarme, excitarme y hacer que quedara mas perdido que lo habitual. Finalmente después de verla tropezar varias veces y que ya no hablaba con coherencia y hasta le costaba hablar decidí llevarla al departamento.

-Vamos a ponerte esto – dije mientras le acercaba su chaqueta.

-Tengo calor – dijo rechazando el abrigo.

-Ven cariño, afuera esta frio – dije envolviéndola con el abrigo mientras que protestado bajo se lo coloco.

-Podrías darme calor de otra manera – dijo mordiendo su labio y ruborizándose de nuevo.

-No tendría problema si estuvieras consiente de lo que dices – empezamos a caminar mientras la toma con fuerza de la cintura. Calentar su cuerpo de otra manera era un ofrecimiento muy tentador, si solo me hiciera el ofrecimiento estando más consiente de lo que dice no lo dudaría.

-Se lo que digo – se largo a reír y negué con la cabeza -. Edward – me abrazo por el cuello y mordió su labio mirándome por lo bajo -. Me gusta tu boca, es sensual – sonreí, si sobria me fascina, de esta manera la adoro.

-Bella vamos – me quede parado congelado cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello presionándolos con fuerza y muy húmedos, y siguió dando varios mas -. Bella… - respire profundo – basta… Bella no siguas – insistí cuando siguió con los besos hasta el hueco de mi clavícula.

-Hueles tan bien – "¡Oh mierda santa!", exclame internamente cuando con su lengua lamio mi cuello -. Sabes bien también – la aleje, era lo mejor ya sentía mi pantalón tirar por la erección.

-Vamos preciosa hora de llevarte a la cama – dije y se largo a reír.

-Soy virgen Ed – dijo riendo -, se cuidadoso – definitivamente necesita dormir, la lleve sosteniéndola con fuerza hasta un taxi y fuimos a su casa.

Durante todo el camino fue riéndose y balbuceando cosas que durante la mayoría del tiempo no se entendían, solo alcance a entender un "Edward eres el mejor", "Charlie me mata", "Esme me odia". Cuando bajamos del taxi ya no podía caminar por lo que la levante en brazos y comenzó a reírse.

-La llave cariño – me miro sonriendo.

-No lo se, vas a tener que revisarme – la baje y me asegure de dejarla bien sobre sus pies. Encontré las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos y entro apenas abrí la puerta.

Mientras cerraba comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta, la había dejado tirada en le piso y la levante. Se saco las los zapatos que fueron a parar a distintas partes cuando se los saco sin nada de delicadeza. Fue hasta la heladera y la abrió mientras recogí sus zapatos.

-Podríamos tomar algo – me acerque y me miraba sonriendo.

-Es mejor que vayamos a la cama ahora – dije mientras cerré la heladera.

-De acuerdo – se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación y la seguí.

Como iba la cosa debí imaginarme que iba a hacer algo así… apenas entro a su habitación el vestido cayo en el piso y se dio vuelta mirándome de frente.

-¡Mierda Bella cúbrete! – exclame en cuanto vi su torso desnudo, había quedado con una diminuta braguita que era lo mismo que no tener nada.

-No te gusto – parecia desilusionada.

-Bella cúbrete – mire para otro lado, era lo mejor, sus tetas eran maravillosas y mi erección enorme.

-Edward no te gusto – protesto y parecia estar por llorar.

-Bella, eres preciosa… todo tu cuerpo, pero es mejor que te cubras – insistí. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar con ella aun desnuda frente a mí? No creo que mucho mas.

"¡Oh mierda, mierda, mierda!", exclame en mi mente cuando la vi avanzar hacia mi y se abrazó a mi cuerpo, busco el borde de mi camisa y metió sus manos por debajo comenzando a acariciarme.

-¡Puta madre Bella! – exclame cuando sus manos fueron hacia mi espalda y empezó a meterlas por debajo del pantalón.

-Por favor – sonó a que estaba llorisqueando – solo se suave conmigo – gimoteo y apretó mas su cuerpo contra el mio.

-Bella… no así… - trague con fuerza cuando con algo de esfuerzo metió sus manos debajo de mi bóxer y acaricio mis nalgas.

-Quiero besarte – fue un susurro. Un sus ojos parecia haber algo de seguridad, o eran mis ganas de sentirla que me hicieron creerlo por lo que la tome de la nuca y comencé a besarla, primero despacio para poder disfrutar de la suavidad de sus labios, subió sus manos a mi nuca y se aferro con fuerza, me sorprendí al sentir que intento meter su lengua en mi boca, pero eso primero lo haría yo por lo que me aleje un poco para volver a su boca y devorarla con la mía mientras metida mi lengua bien al fondo de su garganta.

Acaricie su espalda con mis dos manos, recorriéndola una y otra vez de abajo arriba sintiendo extasiado el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, era tal cual la imaginaba… suave, tersa, blanca, exquisitita. Solté sus labios y baje a besar su cuello mientras nos encaminamos para su cama, baje dando besos hasta su hombro mientras Bella comenzó a subir mi remera y la terminamos sacando, una vez hecho se pego a mi cuerpo y sentí sus pezones duros en mi pecho. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era nuestra respiración agitada, se refregó contra mi lo que me hizo notar mas sus pezones, necesitaba probarlos y saborearlos, unos pasos mas y estábamos junto a la cama, nos acomodamos yo arriba de ella y luego baje a besar sus tetas, besaba uno mientras amasaba la otra con mi mano, sus pezones duros en mi boca se sentían exquisitos, un sabor que logro extasiarme, lamí varias veces su pezón y luego me lo lleve a la boca apretándolo entre mis labios y tirándolo un poco para arriba.

-Aaahhhh… Edward… - gimió mi nombre y me alegro, solté el pezón y volví a su boca para besarla – Aaaahhhh…. Sigueeee… - la calle con un beso y me acomode sobre ella.

Una pequeña vocecita en mi mente me insistía en que esto estaba mal, Bella no sabia lo que estábamos haciendo, o sea lo sabia, pero no de manera consiente y muy dentro mio sabia que si pasa algo y lo recordaba no volvería a verla.

-Solo un poco mas – murmure, esto no volvería a pasar, solo necesitaba sentirla un poco más así y me retiraba.

-¿Qué? ¡Aaaahhh!... – gimió cuando mordí levemente el pezón que aun no había tocado, solo seria unos besos, caricias, lamidas y unas chupadas mas, nada mas - ¡Edward!... – sentirla gemir mi nombre me lleno de felicidad una vez mas, todo seria mejor si me dejara acercar de verdad a ella.

Di el último beso para después acariciar suavemente sus tetas y me retire. La observe unos minutos, tenia los ojos cerrados su pecho baja y subía con fuerza. Es perfecta tal cual es, no le es necesario nada extra, todas las medidas son justas, el tamaño de sus senos, el de su culito respingón, sus caderas, su espalda pero sobre todo sus ojos, su nariz y su boca, todo una perfecta armonía. Su respiración se fue calmando de a poco al igual que la mía, hasta que se normalizo, se acomodó de costado y sonreí al ver que se quedo dormida.

Busque su ropa de dormir – Bella… cariño… - apenas se removió -, ayúdame hay que vestirte – abrió levemente los ojos.

-No quiero salir – reí bajo y bese su frente.

-Vas a dormir pero debes ponerte algo de ropa – se enderezo con los ojos cerrados y la vestí con su ropa de dormir y se acostó de nuevo.

Se empezó a remover incomoda – No me siento bien – se sentó en la cama y luego con una convulsión termino devolviendo al costado de la cama en el piso. Me apresure a tomar su pelo para que no se ensuciara mientras siguió devolviendo -. Tengo que ir al baño – gimió mas bien de dolor.

-Ven – la ayude a pararse, la lleve hasta el baño y se arrodillo frente al retrete mientras seguía devolviendo y yo sostenía su pelo - ¿Estas mejor? – solo asintió -. Quédate acá voy a limpiar tu habitación – sostuvo su pelo y devolvió nuevamente.

Esto lo había hecho un montón de veces, Esme siempre decía que si nos gustaba perder el conocimiento por tomar sin control debíamos limpiar nuestros propios desastres así que nos hacia limpiar nuestros vómitos cuando nos emborrachábamos. Estaba terminando cuando Bella apareció en la habitación y paso directo a la cama acomodándose para dormir sin taparse. Termine y guarde las cosas que use, volví y la acomode tapándola bien para luego acomodarme a su lado.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Me desperté algo desorientada, no me sentía tan mal como antes, pero aun tenía molestias, algo de ardor en mi garganta y mis ojos pesados, aunque el dolor de cabeza no era tanto. Edward ya no estaba en la habitación y se escuchaban voces desde el living. Nunca pensé que podías ser doloroso el solo hecho de pararse, me dolió todo mi maldito cuerpo. Cuando llegue al living, Renée, Alice y Edward conversaban y se reían mientras Charlie me daba su mejor cara de reprobación y me miro de abajo arriba y achico sus ojos, me mire para ver si notaba que podía molestarle tanto, y solo estaba con mi ropa de dormir.

-¡Bella, amiga! – exclamo Alice demasiado alto por lo que arrugue mi frente en señal de dolor.

-Bella cariño deberías vestirte – dijo Renée y Charlie resoplo mirando serio a Edward que estaba muy interesado en admirar la taza de café que tenia en la mano.

-Ya vuelvo – volví a mi habitación a cambiarme como correspondía.

Me senté entre Edward y Renée, Charlie resoplo molesto nuevamente me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y sabía que me estaba estudiando.

-¿Desde cuando te emborrachas? – largo sin nada de tacto.

-Solo fue anoche – conteste.

-Anoche cuando estabas con Edward – dijo mirándolo, por suerte Edward sostuvo su mirada, lo que era bueno porque así Charlie sabría que no le tiene miedo.

-No es culpa de Edward – dije y mire a mi amigo quien me sonrió.

-Lo importante es que la hayas pasado bien ¿fue así? – Renée estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Bastante, el lugar era muy bueno y…

-Así que de esto se trata la universidad, venir y emborracharte como cualquier vago o niño rico malcriado – dijo lo ultimo mirando a Edward. Charlie se estaba pasando, no puede tratar así a Edward.

-Charlie, por favor….

-Creo que debo ir a mi hotel ahora – dijo Edward cortándome y lo mire algo sorprendida y desorientada, él estaba durmiendo en mi habitación, bueno en realidad debía ser una pantalla, no era que libremente delante de Charlie le iba a decir "Edward estas durmiendo en mi cama".

-Te alcanzo – dijo Alice mientras se paraba -, tengo que hacer algunas cosas… Pero antes…- dijo y salió corriendo para su habitación y volvió con un paquete cuadrado envuelto para regalo – ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLS! – exclamo entregándome el regalo, el grito retumbo en mi cabeza una leve punzada, pero dolió.

Me pare para abrasarla – Gracias amiga – estuvimos unos segundo abrazadas y me soltó.

-¡Ábrelo ahora! antes de que me vaya – exigió. Abrí los ojos ante la mirada atenta de todos había unos zapatos altos negros y un vestido straples blanco, creo que era mas pequeño del que llevaba anoche - ¡¿Te gusta?! Lo vi y gritaba Bella desde la vidriera – seguramente gritaba "Bella huye corriendo", que diablos le pasa a mi amiga.

-Alice no voy a usar esto – dije mirando el vestido una vez mas.

-¿Por qué no Bella? – pregunto Renée -. Seguro te queda divino y para esta noche viene bien - ¿Por qué esta noche? pensé.

-¿Esta noche? – pregunte.

-Vamos a salir a cenar – Renée lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo -. Porque vamos los cinco – miro a Charlie y luego a Edward y los dos asintieron.

-¡Perfecto! Ese es mi regalo y esta noche lo usas – Alice estaba feliz, dos días con vestido para ella era lograr una gran transformación y para mi era la tortura.

-Este es mi regalo – abrí la caja y era un abrigo de cuero negro que seguro me llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, forrado por dentro con piel sintética, botones forrados y un cinto atado a la cintura. Era entallado hasta la cintura y luego parecia campana plato debajo como si fuera una falta.

-Es hermoso – dije sonriendo, "pero no es mi estilo", pensé -. Gracias Renée – la abrece y mire a Edward porque sentía su mirada clavada en mí.

-Edward nos vamos – anuncio Alice y el asintió, me guiño un ojo cuando lo mire y se fueron luego de saludar.

Me quede conversando con Renée y Charlie un rato mas, aguantando el reto por haberme emborrachado la noche anterior, y obvie de decirles que no recordaba nada después de que me despedí de Alice, porque eso hubiera agravado el reto y la opinión de mi padre sobre Edward. Finalmente cerca del mediodía se fueron a almorzar y preferí quedarme a dormir un poco porque aun no me sentía del todo bien.

-Hola preciosa ¿Vas a dormir toda la tarde? – su aliento chocaba en la piel de mi espalda se sentía muy bien, no lo voy a negar.

-¿Cómo entraste? – pregunte aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Alice me dio sus llaves ¿Esta noche te pones ese vestido? – por su tono supe que no le gustaba la idea.

-No te gusta – asegure y beso mi hombro.

-Seguro te queda bien - contesto y sonríe.

-¿Dónde estabas? – ahora me apoye sobre mi espalda ya que estaba de costado y él estaba detrás mio.

-Dando una vuelta por ahí y esperando que se fueran tus padres – acaricie sus mejillas y por un momento parecia que no había nada mas alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto luego de unos minutos que estuve en silencio solo mirándolo. Había momentos que me permitía pensar en lo que en realidad sentía por Edward, y creo que es algo más profundo que una amistad, pero aun no me animo a sentirlo libremente. Le sonreí para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

-Quiero que me cuentes que hice anoche – dije y por un minuto esquivo mi mirada como si estuviera avergonzado -. Quiero saber – insistí.

-No fue nada Bella, solo lo normal, hablaste mal, casi te caes un montón de veces, te reías por cualquier cosa, te traje y querías seguir tomando algo y no te deje, luego vomitaste y me toco limpiar – sé que me ruborice completamente porque sentía mis mejillas arder y Ed se largo a reír bajito.

-¿Tuviste que limpiar mi vomito? – dije poniendo mala cara, me daba asco a mi de solo pensarlo.

-No fue nada, Esme nos hacia limpiar cuando llegábamos en ese estado – dijo restándole importancia y se acomodó en la cama y quedamos los dos boca arriba mirando el techo.

-Siento como te trato hoy Charlie – dije y se volvió a encoger de hombros -. Sé que estas acostumbrado pero ya tendría que haberlo superado – me miro sonriendo.

-Te cuida y se preocupa… lo entiendo porque vi como sufriste – los dos suspiramos profundo largando el aire sonoramente, luego reímos.

-¿Vas a usar el vestido que te regalaron esta noche? – pregunto y había un brillo especial en sus ojos, algo entre picardía y algo mas.

-Muchas ganas no tengo, Alice se empeña en vestirme de esa forma y me siento algo rara – proteste.

-El vestido de anoche te quedaba muy bien, te veías distinta pero muy bien – sonreí, si le gustaba podía usarlo - ¿Te sientes mejor? Podemos hacer algo ahora, salir un rato antes de la cena – asentí, tenia que aprovechar ya que mañana se iba y no volvía a verla seguramente hasta las vacaciones cuando terminaran las clases.

-De acuerdo, solo deja que me cambie y vamos al centro comercia a dar una vuelta – asintió y se fue de la habitación.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde dando vueltas por el centro comercial mientras me contaba como le iba hasta ahora en Hanover. Conto que conoció una chica, no me gusto mucho eso, dijo que le recordaba un poco a mí, se llamaba Charlotte, me sentí mejor cuando supe que no la volvió a ver. Volvimos a casa y nos cambiamos para ir a cenar, la cual transcurrió con Charlie soltando indirectas para culpar a Edward por mi borrachera, Alice coqueteando con Daniel, Renée retando a Charlie y a su vez lanzando indirectas sobre la linda pareja que formaríamos con Edward, él mirándome y sonriéndome todo el tiempo mientras aguantaba estoicamente las indirectas y yo tratando de mantener el diminuto vestido en su lugar.

-Anoche te paso lo mismo – dijo Edward riendo cuando vio que levantaba el vestido por arriba.

-No te burles odio esto y me estoy muriendo de frio – dije molesta, solo a Alice se le ocurre hacerme poner esto con el frio que hacia.

-Te quede perfecto, créeme que vale la pena hay muchos admirándote, vi como te miraban cuando volvías del tocador – rodé mis ojos, lo que menos me importaba era eso.

Volvimos a casa luego de la cena, mis padres se iban al otro día temprano a la mañana por lo que directamente nos despedimos ya que no los vería al otro día, y Edward se había al mediodía por lo que solo lo tendría una mañana mas conmigo. Nos dormimos enseguida y a la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para poder prepararle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama.

-Bella amiga ¿Cómo esta el príncipe hoy? – Tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y la mire sorprendida, una por su comentario y segundo porque sus ojos tenían un brillo especial - ¿Qué? – dijo tratando de disimular la sonrisa. Me cruce de brazos y la mire seria.

-Deja de insistir con algo que no va a pasar con Edward – se encogió de hombros, señal de que no me haría caso – y quiero que me digas porque estas tan contenta – sonrió mas.

-¿Vas a preparar el desayuno? – pregunto -. Tengo hambre y seria mejor empieces…. Somos cuatro – dijo y abrí grande mis ojos.

-Daniel esta acá – asegure en un susurro y asintió con ganas, muchas ganas mientras toda su cara mostro lo feliz que estaba.

-Perdón por no preguntarte si te molestaba, pero no podíamos ir a su departamento porque sus compañeros estaban ahí haciendo una fiesta y no tenia sentido gastar en un hotel, si tengo mi habitación y cuando fui a avisarte ya estaban dormidos – dijo todo rápido y con cara de perrito triste.

-Esta bien Ali, pero para la próxima avísame con tiempo ¿Cómo la pasaste? – batió sus pestañas y dio saltitos de alegría.

-Es divino, es dulce, tierno me pregunto todo el tiempo si estaba bien y como me sentía, después me abrazo toda la noche, fue especial Bella… - suspiro profundo y cerro los ojos -. Soy un poquito mas feliz que antes – dijo abriendo los ojos y su mirada transmitía una paz que hacia mucho no veía, no desde lo que paso con Jasper, su semblante estaba mas calmo y como sano, curado -. Me pidió que fuéramos novios, hace unos minutos – sonreí - y acepte – nos abrazamos fuerte.

-Ali soy feliz por ti, se te ve tan bien, y espero que funciono todo perfecto – quedamos abrazadas unos minutos y luego nos separamos sonriendo.

-Dolió un poquito, pero fue realmente bueno hacia el final – comento y sonreí mientras volví a preparar el desayuno -. Luego lo hablamos bien, ahora dime como esta el príncipe – la mire con el cejo fruncido.

-Deja de decirle príncipe, Edward es mi caballero de armadura – dije con burla y reímos -. Y esta perfecto durmiendo, quiero prepararle un buen desayuno antes de que se vaya, solo lo tengo mediodía mas – y ya me estaba sintiendo miserable, triste y algo sola.

Termine de preparar el desayuno, Ali llevo una bandeja para su habitación para ella y Daniel y yo lleve la otra. Cuando entre Edward aun dormía, esta bien después de todo era las ocho de la mañana recién, pero prefería despertarlo temprano para que aprovecháramos la mañana.

-Edward… Edward… - se removió de la cama estirándose y sonriéndome cuando abrió los ojos -. Hola – sonreí en lo que acaricio mi mejilla.

-Debe ser temprano ¿Por qué estas levantada? – Bese su mejilla y levante la bandeja del piso para mostrársela – Desayuno en la cama – aseguro y asentí.

Nos acomodamos en la cama los dos apoyados en el cabecero y acomode la bandeja. Tenía dos tazas, una de café solo para él como le gustaba, mi taza con café con leche, jugo de naranja, tostadas con dulce de naranja para él y solas para mí.

-Tenia hambre – dijo mientras termino una tostada -, el café esta perfecto… ¿Alice tuvo visitas anoche? – sonrió burlón.

-¿Los escuchaste? – me dio vergüenza ajena aunque no se bien porque ya que no escuche nada. Creo que eso era una ventaja sin duda.

-Creo que fue al final, fueron muy expresivos – dijo riendo -. Sé que no los escuchaste porque ni te moviste, pero fue bastante fuerte – me sonroje algo.

-¿Vas a buscar a Charlotte cuando vuelvas? – no tengo idea porque salió eso ahora, solo sé que necesitaba saber si estaba interesado en ella.

-No lo se, calculo que puede que nos volvamos a encontrar, quiero ir a ver esos recitales, quien no te dice y termino tocando delante de todos – eso seria bueno, Edward es excelente tocando el piano y al igual que la guitarra.

-Bueno si me avisas con tiempo puede que pueda ir a ver una presentación – algunas veces había llevado la guitarra a casa y tocaba mientras yo leía -. Hace mucho que no te escucho tocar – la melancolía nos invadió.

-Esto no fue muy planeado pero para la próxima vez que venga traigo la guitarra. La pase muy bien Bella, necesitaba verte y todo fue muy especial – para mi había sido lo mismo, ahora todo seria un poco mas pasable, por lo menos por un tiempo.

-Te extrañe mucho y ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños en mucho tiempo, has hecho que sea muy especial y no sabes cuanto significa para mi, te quiero mucho Ed, no quiero que la distancia nos separe, yo te voy a seguir llamando y escribiendo todo el tiempo y espero que hagas lo mismo – acaricio mi rostro y se acercó a darme un beso en mi frente.

-Quiero que metas en tu cabecita que siempre, pero siempre a cada minuto estoy pensando en ti y no voy a dejar de hacerlo, así que sigue llamando y escribiendo que voy a hacer lo mismo – delineo mi nariz con su dedo y sonreí -. Eras demasiado importante, te quiero mucho también y estos días juntos han sido muy importantes y especiales para mi – había algo mas detrás de eso, lo note en la forma que lo dijo y como me miro.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 18: Jasper._

-¿Charlotte? – "Oh mierda", pensé. La voz de Bella sonó fría y algo molesta.

-La encontré hoy… cuando estaba en el lugar escuchando… hablamos algo… - todo lo dije con algo de nerviosismo.

-Las casualidades existen – dijo con tono sarcástico -. ¿Y que tal? - y se perfectamente para donde va su mente - ¿Cómo estuvo? – mas sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo estuvo que? – pregunte algo molesto.

-Ya sabes…

-Isabella es mejor que pares ahí – estas actitudes me confunden… las adoro, pero me confunden porque parece que me celara como si fuera algo mas que amiga.

* * *

Mañana lunes el siguiente capitulo!

Espero sus reviews con ansias, besos, nati ;)


	19. Capitulo 18: Jasper

Hola chikis, perdon por no actualizar pero con esto de la maraton y la premiere se me hizo imposible!.

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 18: Jasper.**_

_**Edward POV**_

Después de volver de Alaska empezaron las clases y a los pocos días me incorpore al trabajo. Logre armar enseguida un grupo de estudio, éramos Elizabeth, Nicole, John, Xavier y yo, era un buen grupo sabíamos aprovechar el tiempo ya que todos trabajábamos y nos concentrábamos mucho en el estudio, obviamente había momentos en que nos relajábamos y podíamos llegar a salir a tomar algo, sobre todo con John y Ryan las chicas salían mas con sus amigas, nosotros salíamos varios fines de semana al mes a algún bar a tomar algo.

Después de tres meses de haber empezado la universidad no había tenido oportunidad de ver los conciertos, esta noche no había planeado una salida, así que decidí ir a darme una vuelta por el lugar. Cuando llegue ya había empezado, hacia bastante frio estábamos a muy poco de que empezaran las primeras nevadas, igual todos estaban sentados en el piso mirando hasta un escenario no muy elaborado.

-¿¡Edward!? – hacia mas de una hora estaba escuchando los distintos grupos que pasaban, me di vuelta cuando escuche mi nombre, como si fuera el único Edward que existiera.

-¡Charlotte! – exclame mientras me paraba.

-Que bueno encontrarte, te busque los primeros días luego de que nos conocimos – dijo con mucho entusiasmo y le sonreí.

-Por una cosa o por otra no pude venir, es la primera vez que me llego – me sonrió y me hizo seña para que nos sentáramos.

-¿Y que tal, lo estas disfrutando? – pregunto sonriendo una vez estuvimos sentados en el piso uno al lado del otro.

-Si, la verdad que son todos muy buenos – afirme, habían pasado cerca de cinco grupos y todos de diferentes estilos, jazz, blues, rock, baladas y demás, todos muy buenos.

-Son todos estudiantes del área de artes… también de los talleres que dan acá – eso no lo sabia y parecia interesante.

-¿Dan talleres de música? ¿Sabes si son para cualquier estudiante? – pregunte enseguida.

-Cualquiera que curse en esta universidad puede asistir a distintos talleres, en informes esta todo ¿Te interesa algo en particular? – pregunto y sonreí, extrañaba tocar el piano y podría asistir a algún curso.

-Toco el piano y la guitarra, seria bueno poder hacer algo relacionado con la música – era una de las tantas formas de relajarme y expresarme, hace un tiempo les compuse una melodía a mis padres.

-Eres un chico muy habilidoso – simplemente sonreí.

-¿Qué tal las clases, como te esta yendo? – suspiro profundo y su cara de pronto demostró mucho cansancio.

-Solo llevamos ¿Cuánto?... tres meses y estoy agotada como si fuera el final del año – la entendía plenamente, me pasaba lo mismo con el trabajo y la universidad.

-Te entiendo – confirme.

Estuvimos conversando durante varios minutos mas hasta que entro una llamada en mi celular, me despedí rápido de Charlotte quedando en volver a vernos en el lugar nuevamente. Pensé que la llamada era de Bella pero cuando mire la pantalla era Rosalie.

-Rose ¿Cómo estas? – pregunte apenas atendí.

-Muy bien y ¿tu? – empecé a caminar en dirección a mi casa.

-Bien disfrutando un poco del fin de semana – sentí una risa baja, estoy seguro su mente va a un lugar totalmente distinto a donde estoy.

-Con una chica – aseguro.

-Nada que ver, solo escuchando un poco de música en vivo – reímos.

-Estoy en Hanover en la casa de Jas, tenia un par de días libres y vine de visita ¿quieres que nos juntemos mañana al mediodía a almorzar? – no tenia ningún problema, conociendo a Rosalie no había posibilidad de que María viniera con ellos.

-No tengo ningún problema, a la una los espero fuera del departamento de Jasper…

-Solo seriamos nosotros dos, Jasper no sabe que nos juntamos y prefiero sea así, tenemos que hablar a solas – afirmo y eso me preocupo, se notaba que algo estaba pasando.

-No tengo problema Rose ¿pasa algo grave? – podría por lo menos darme una pista.

-Es mejor lo hablemos en persona, además no estoy muy segura de lo que esta pasando… es respecto a Jasper – confirmo.

-¿Quieres venir a casa? Vamos a estar tranquilos – si era algo grave necesitábamos estar solos para hablar con libertad.

-Seria lo mejor, mándame por mensaje tu dirección y mañana al mediodía estoy ahí – confirmo.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento estaba mas que preocupado, estoy seguro que algo grave estaba pasando, el cambio de Jasper no había sido normal, sobre todo que se aferrara de esa manera que lo hace a María, él siempre fue muy seguro, carismático, fuerte y firme, la relación entre ellos no era normal.

"**Buenas noches cariño, ya estoy en casa. Fui a los conciertos"** – me dispuse a prepararme un sándwich para comer algo rápido, luego trabajaría un poco en un proyecto para después acostarme.

"**Hola cielo ¿Qué tal estuvo?"** – tenia ganas de escuchar su voz, por lo que decidí llamarla.

-Son excelentes – dije apenas me atendió -, se presentan chicos muy buenos, lo disfrute muchísimo – asegure.

-¿Algún día piensas tocar? – tenia ganas de hacerlo, nunca había tocado mas que para mi familia y no mucho, generalmente era para mi mismo, pero me gustaría fuera en un momento especial, tocar para alguien especial… "Bella", fue quien se me vino a la mente.

-No lo se, primero voy a ver unos talleres de música que me conto Charlotte dan en la universidad…

-¿Charlotte? – _"Oh mierda"_, pensé. La voz de Bella sonó fría y algo molesta.

-La encontré hoy… cuando estaba en el lugar escuchando… hablamos algo… - todo lo dije con algo de nerviosismo.

-Las casualidades existen – dijo con tono sarcástico -. ¿Y que tal? - y se perfectamente para donde va su mente - ¿Cómo estuvo? – mas sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo estuvo que? – pregunte algo molesto.

-Ya sabes…

-Isabella es mejor que pares ahí – estas actitudes me confunden… las adoro, pero me confunden porque parece que me celara como si fuera algo mas que amiga.

-¿Me quieres decir que no paso nada entre ustedes? – parecia incrédula, y puedo haber estado con varias pero tampoco es que soy un desgraciado que se acuesta con mujer que le habla.

-No paso nada mas, me vine a casa solo y estoy hablando contigo Isabella – yo aun estaba algo molesto.

-¿Lo siento? – pregunto con duda y respire profundo.

-Estamos bien – conteste, pero mi voz aun demostraba algo de molestia.

-Perdón – sonreí porque su voz fue algo aniñada -. Solo quiero cuidarte y no la conoces mucho – ante eso mi sonrisa fue mucho mas grande aun.

-No hay problema Bella ¿Qué piensas hacer este fin de semana? – la escuche suspirar profundo.

-Estudiar y mucho, tengo tres exámenes esta semana y no pudo perder tiempo – aseguro, Bella es extremadamente responsable.

-Te pongo en alta voz mientras me preparo algo de comer – deje el celular en la mesada y comencé a buscar lo necesario para mi sándwich.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – su voz sonó dudosa y temblorosa

-Sabes que si cariño – saque algo de jamón, un poco de pollo que tenía preparado, algo de verduras y condimentos.

-¿Te acuerdas de Amún?...

-Tu jefe – afirme, seguí preparándome mi cena.

-Si… le habías dicho que somos novios – me acuerdo de ese día de manera muy espacial, sobre todo de una situación en particular.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto cuando se había quedado callada.

-Es que… - suspiro profundo, parecia que le costaba decir lo que seguía – quería saber…

Silencio de nuevo - ¿Qué querías saber Bella? – estaba terminando de armar el sándwich.

-¿Te molestaría que siga diciéndole que eres mi novio? – me quede mirando sorprendido el celular, realmente Bella sabe como dejarme descolocado.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, después de todo no lo haría sino tuviera una buena razón.

-Si te molesta lo entiendo, aunque estas lejos puede llegar a ser molesto…

-Bella, espera…

-…después de todo somos amigos nada mas y cabe la posibilidad de que si vienes de nuevo encuentres a alguien….

-¡Bella aguarda! – Se quedo callada - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – estoy seguro que hay algo porque conociéndola a Bella esto me resulta muy raro.

-Es que no me gusta Edward – protesto y parecia algo molesta.

-¿Qué no te gusta?

-La forma en que me habla o me mira, no lo se, así que cuando me pregunta por ti siempre le confirmo que seguimos siendo novios y parece alejarlo un poco, por lo que pensé en avisarte por cualquier cosa y que estuvieras al tanto… - decía todo seguido prácticamente sin respirar.

-Bella respira cariño – dije riendo -. Si lo mantiene lejos de ti no hay ningún problema, es mas si quieres me doy una vueltita por allá para darte algunos besos delante de él y que se aleje del todo – dije en tono insinuante.

-No estaría tan mal, seguro se convence del todo de esa manera – dijo riendo.

-Solo dime cuando quieres que vaya – _"y me devoro tu boca con mis labios"_, termine en mi mente. Estaría más que encantado de hacerlo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – volvió a reír -. Te tengo que dejar cielo, solo me tome un descanso para hablar contigo – esas pequeñas cosas que hacia por mi las adoraba y me hacían sentir que era muy importante para ella.

-De acuerdo, me voy a sentar a cenar, nos hablamos mañana – y con eso nos despedimos.

Al otro día me levante temprano como lo hacia habitualmente, salí a correr y una hora después cuando volví, luego de enviarle el habitual mensaje a Bella de buenos días me entre a duchar. Acomode el departamento lo que me quedo de la mañana, venia Rosalie de visita y no quería que lo viera hecho un desastre.

-Edward ¿Cómo estas? – nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y Rosalie entro en mi departamento.

-Muy bien, aprovechando para descansar ¿tu? – miro alrededor con seriedad, se lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, debía ser lo mismo que pensó mi madre cuando vino. Termino la inspección que obviamente no le llevo mucho tiempo y me miro – Dilo – dijo y sonrió un poco.

-Es diminuto – me reí un poco por el adjetivo que uso y por su mirada, era rara como entre graciosa y preocupada.

-Suficiente espacio para una sola persona – dije -. Acomódate donde quieras – me sonrió y fue hasta el sillón -. Estaba preparando el almuerzo… - la mire brevemente porque sé que pondría alguna cara y una vez mas acerté por me miro sorprendía y luego sonrió.

-Así que ahora cocinas – dijo en tono de burla y la mire sonriendo.

-Tome algunas lecciones a distancia – me encogí de hombros y seguí preparando la comida, era una carne asada con especias y verduras.

-Si, lo se, Emmett me conto sobre tus conversaciones con Bella – termine de poner todo en el horno para que se cocinara y me acerque al sillón para sentarme a su lado -. ¿Tienes algo de beber? – eso acababa de demostrar lo mal anfitrión que soy.

-¡Disculpa! Se me olvido ofrecerte algo… ¿Qué quieres? Tengo jugo, cerveza, agua y vino – hasta ahora las únicas visitas que había tenido eran mis padres y ahora Rosalie, por lo que no me había tenido que preocupar por ser un buen anfitrión.

-¿Jugo natural de frutas? – asentí, busque dos vasos y nos serví el jugo.

-Dime que pasa con Jasper – dije mientras le entregaba el vaso y lo tomo.

-¿No lo has visto este tiempo? – pregunto realmente preocupada.

-No desde la visita de mis padres – ahora me sentía mal por haberlo abandonado tanto, mas sabiendo que estaba solo con María.

-Estoy muy preocupada, no lo veo nada bien… esta tan sombrío… no es mi hermano Edward… no al menos el que era antes – me empecé a preocupar mas -. ¿Sabes? Creo que María sabe algo o tiene algo que lo retiene junto a ella… ayer comento muchas veces que esta cansado pero que no puede alejarse – se puso de pie y camino hasta el ventanal y miro con tristeza el horizonte.

-¿No tienes ni una mínima idea de que puede pasar? – se volvió a mirarme.

-Lo único que pude escucharlos comentar es que él quería buscar a alguien para saber quien era, pero María le insistía, muy fervientemente, que no lo hiciera que dejara a la familia en paz – se sentó de nuevo a mi lado.

-Intentaste hablar con Jasper de eso – asegure porque su cara lo decía todo.

-No quiso explicarme nada, solo dijo que si me enterara estaría muy decepcionada y enfurecida con él y que no solo seria yo, sino que seria toda la familia la que sufriría por su culpa – esto ameritaba ponerme en contacto con Jasper, tratar de saber que pasaba, que podía ser tan grave.

-Calculo que también intentaste hablar con María – afirme una vez mas.

-Sin duda, quería un explicación, pero la muy desgraciada me dijo que no era asunto mio, que no metiera mis narices donde no debía – odio a María con todo mi ser, no es algo que me pase con mucha gente, pero con ella era algo muy fuerte.

-No tengo idea que puede estar pasando… a que se refieren – suspire profundo y me quede pensativo tratando de recordar algo que haya pasado desde que llegamos a Forks que pueda darnos una pista pero no había nada.

-Tal vez si preguntáramos a algunos ex compañeros… o las Denali…

-No nos dirían nada, ninguna de ellas… además Rose ni siquiera sabemos que estamos buscando…. – me miro algo decepcionanda y ahora parecia mas abatida. Nos quedamos los dos pensativos, Rosalie mirando la nada y yo me fui a ver la comida, quede apoyado en la mesada.

Tendría que haberme quedado con Jasper, puede que de esa manera pudiera descubrir que podía pasar para que no se alejara de María, porque en un momento más allá de que estaba como perdido por ella casi logramos separarlo y de alguna manera lo volvió a enredar. Entendía a Rosalie, sus ansias de hacer algo para poder tener de vuelta a su hermano, yo también lo quería con nosotros de nuevo, pero el tema era que sino teníamos una pequeña pista de lo que pasaba era andar demasiado a ciegas, no podía ponerme a llamar a todos nuestros compañeros y simplemente preguntarles si alguien había notado o estaba enterado de algo.

-Rosalie – la llame para tomar su atención, hacia media hora estábamos los dos en silencio metidos en nuestros pensamientos -, ya esta la comida – dije señalando la mesa para que se sentara.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? – pregunto mientras comencé a preparar la mesa.

-No, eres mi invitada, solo siéntate y yo preparo todo – dije y asintió sonriendo levemente.

Cuando estuvo la mesa lista serví nuestros platos y saque una botella de vino para acompañar la comida. Estuvimos comiendo en silencio por varios minutos, lo único que se me ocurría que podía hacer era acercarme a Jasper o por lo menos intentarlo, después de todo habíamos quedado la última vez que nos vimos en hacer algo juntos, eso lo podría usar para acercarme y hablar con él cuando María no estuviera cerca.

-Estaba pensando… - dije mientras comíamos y nos miramos – podría acercarme de nuevo a Jasper, cuando vinieron mis padres quedamos en vernos pero no lo hicimos…

-Eso seria un comienzo para que alguien pueda estar cerca de él – y se me ocurrió algo mucho mejor para que hubiera menos sospechas, si es que Jasper podía sentir que buscábamos algo.

-Hay unos conciertos en el campus de nuestra universidad, podrían ir esta noche y nos encontramos como de casualidad – Rosalie me miro dudando.

-Se va a dar cuenta que estuve en contacto contigo…

-Entonces dile que me hablaste para saludar y te invite a ir… - asintió -, quieres estar un tiempo con él y van los dos… nos encontramos ahí y podemos estar unas horas juntos – Jasper toda la guitarra, mucho mejor que yo, por lo que una vez ahí le propondría que nos inscribiéramos en los talleres -. Yo me encargo del resto – dijo y Rosalie me mostro una gran sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Edward! En verdad no sabes cuanto significa para mí que te acerques de nuevo a mi hermanito y trates de ayudarlo – estaba muy emocionada y yo solo pude sonreírle.

-Ahora dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con mi hermano?... trata de no darme demasiados detalles – pedí, aun no me hacia a la idea y era algo que evitaba hablar cuando conversaba con Emmett.

-Estamos muy bien Edward, pero sé que esto es una bomba y en cuanto menos lo esperemos nos explotara en la cara de la peor manera – una vez más parecia preocupada.

-No voy a mentir y decirte que estoy feliz con esto…. ¡no es que este mal! – dije enseguida cuando ciño su frente en señal de enojo - es que hemos sido criados como hermanos, desde que se murieron tus padres hace mas de diez años prácticamente lo somos y es muy raro pensar en ustedes dos como pareja…

-Es raro para mi también, me costó mucho aceptar lo que sentía por Emmett… a él le es mas fácil, es mas despreocupado… - se encogió de hombros. Estoy seguro que es como dice, conozco bien a Emmett es de las pocas personas que conozco que solo siente lo que siente sin miramientos, se lanza y espera siempre lo mejor de todo y aunque no siempre le sale bien sigue adelante poniendo lo mejor de él, lo cual es admirable.

-¿Cuándo piensan decírselo a mis padres? – negaba con la cabeza y solo espero que eso no sea una insinuación que no tiene intención.

-Tengo miedo… - la mire sorprendido, nunca me pareció ser una chica con miedo – es la pura verdad… Emmett es impulsivo y una vez que tomo una decisión se aferra a ella y va hacia adelante arremetiendo con todo lo que se le cruza es capaz de derribar cualquier muro que se le ponga delante sin importarle lo que hay alrededor…. – una descripción muy acertada de mi hermano, su espíritu es muy fuerte y puede derribar cualquier barrera -, pero yo… no soy así, a mi me importa lo que piensan los demás, que dirá la gente, como me verán, cuando se enteren que dirán de mi…

-Pero ahora estas en la universidad y están juntos como si fueran… - suspire profundo como tomando coraje -… como si fueran pareja… - dije finalmente.

-Es distinto, nadie nos conocía de antes, tenemos distintos apellidos y dan por sentado que no estamos relacionados, solo contamos que nos conocemos de toda la vida sin dar mas detalles – eso lo podía entender mediamente nadie sabia la relación que tenían de antes.

-Creo que te preocupa mi madre – asegure y me miro algo sorprendida.

-Definitivamente me preocupa Esme, sabes que se volverá loca – aseguro y estaba seguro que seria así.

-Pero algún día lo tendrá que saber, no pueden ocultarlo por siempre – asintió algo triste -. Rose – la llame para que me mirara ya que había bajado su cabeza -, si se aman deben aprovechar para estar bien y como se debe, sin ocultarlo para poder disfrutar de su amor… no tienes idea la suerte que tienen… - murmure mas bajo.

-¿Tanto la amas? – la mire sorprendido -. Creo que la única que se niega a verlo es Bella, pero es obvio que estas enamorado – y en un gesto que nunca me hubiera imaginado Rosalie tomo mi mano entre las suyas para reconfortarme y me dejo totalmente helado. No era muy demostrativa, con el único que la vi mas apegada era con Emmett y es de suponerse porque son hermanos.

-La amo mucho, hay días que tengo esperanzas y otros que pienso que nunca llegare a nada con ella – y recordé que desde la mañana que le envié el mensaje de buenos días no volví a escribirle, pero ahora no estaba de animo para hacerlo.

-Pues si Emmett estuviera aquí el diría que la busques, la beses y le declares tu amor – dijo y reímos -, por decirlo de una manera elegante – agrego después. Porque seguramente el diría algo como "la encierras en una habitación, la besas hasta el cansancio y le das una buena sesión de sexo", eso es mas parecido a Emmett.

Rosalie se quedo solo unos momentos más y luego se marcho, finalmente quedamos que a la noche nos juntábamos en el campus de la universidad. Iba a aprovechar el resto de la tarde para adelantar algo de estudio, también necesitaba dejar un poco de espacio con Bella y a la vez dejarla tranquila, no estaba del todo bien, estaba algo decaído por lo hablado con Rosalie y aun no estaba de animo para hablarle, pero sabia que sino teníamos algún contacto me llamaría preocupada.

"**Hola cariño, te aviso que hasta mañana seguro no te hablo porque estoy estudiando"** – no me gustaba mentirle, pero era mejor eso, además que podía decirle te amo tanto y estoy mal porque tu no me correspondes y prefiero evitar contacto.

"**Gracias por avisar cielo, seguro me preocupaba sino hablábamos"** – suspire profundo, solo si esa preocupación significara algo mas seria feliz.

Cerca de las diez de la noche estábamos los tres sentados en mirando el espectáculo. Era bueno volver a ver a Jasper, pero sobre todo verlo tan parecido al que era antes.

-Tengo una propuesta – dije atrayendo su atención. Tanto Rosalie como él me miraron sonriendo.

-¿Para cual de los dos? - pregunto Rosalie burlándose.

-Para Jasper – conteste – a menos que quieras quedarte en Hanover – sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente.

-¿Qué propuesta? – pregunto Jasper sonriendo.

-Me entere que dan talleres de música para los estudiantes – asintió -, pensé que podíamos unirnos a alguno para practicar, yo extraño tocar el piano y quisiera practicar mientras estemos acá, de paso pensé que era un buen lugar para que nos encontráramos.

-Me parece excelente – parecia entusiasmado -, tengo ganas de hacer algo de música… estaba por empezar el gimnasio si tienes tiempo podríamos ir juntos – que saliera de él la propuesta me agrado mucho, era un buen comienzo para tratar de ver si podía ayudarlo.

-La verdad me vendría muy bien, solo estoy saliendo a correr y necesito algo más ¿Cuándo empiezas? – el ejercicio no me vendría para nada mal, me hacia falta y mucho.

-El lunes… te paso luego la dirección y nos encontramos a las ocho en el gimnasio – esto era muy bueno, apenas tuviera oportunidad iba a tratar de

Y así empezamos a vernos de nuevo con Jasper, el lunes empecé a ir al gimnasio con él, nos inscribimos en un taller de música donde practicábamos guitarra y en mi caso además el piano. Decidí olvidarme de la conversación que tuve con Rosalie, en realidad en parte de esa conversación, la parte de Bella, por lo que seguíamos como siempre. Ahora solo me quedaba tratar de averiguar que pasaba con Jasper, ver si podía sacarle algo o por lo menos una pista que nos ayudara.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 19: Mal momento._

_-¿Estas bien? No estas como siempre – un suspiro profundo del otro lado me indico que algo pasaba._

_-¿Crees que paso tiempo suficiente como para que salga con alguien? – "mierda", pensé. Eso fue un golpe muy duro y algo que me gustaría no responder._

_-¿Por qué esa pregunta? – trate de esconder mi frustración lo mejor que pude._

_-Un compañero me invito a salir – "perfecto Bella, clávame veinte dagas al mismo tiempo", ahora me estaba molestando y mucho._


	20. Capitulo 19: Mal momento

Capitulo 19: Mal momento.

_Edward POV_

Estábamos muy cerca de terminar el año, solo nos faltaban dos meses y realmente había sido un año agotador. Hoy era jueves y estaba con mis compañeros terminando un trabajo en la biblioteca cuando sentí vibrar mi celular, pensando que era Bella salí rápido para atenderla.

-Hola cariño – conteste entusiasmado.

-Hola… - me quede helado porque no era Bella.

-¿Quién habla? – era una mujer y parece que la sorprendí con el saludo y quedo en silencio.

-Soy Charlotte – mire la pantalla del celular y si era ella, tendría que haber visto antes de atender.

-Perdón pensé que eras alguien más ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – no le iba a dar mas explicaciones.

-No hay problema, quería saber si mañana ibas a la noche a los recitales para que nos encontremos – tendría que hablar con ella, el ultimo mes me ha llamado todos los fines de semana para que nos encontremos y creo que esta buscando algo mas que amistad.

-Mañana no voy, tengo otros planes – le había dicho que si últimamente pero era bueno darle un rechazo para que no pensara que iba cada vez que me llamaba por algún interés en particular.

-¿Algo en lo que me puedes incluir? – pregunto con un tono juguetón.

-Lo siento pero no, seguramente nos encontramos en otra oportunidad – dije tratando de terminar la conversación.

-No hay problema – contesto.

-Tengo que dejarte estaba estudiando – nos despedimos y cortamos.

Volví con mis compañeros y seguimos estudiando por mucho tiempo mas, llegue a casa cerca de las diez y media de la noche, estaba demasiado cansado para prepararme algo de cenar así que pase directo a la ducha y de ahí a la cama.

"**¿Estas despierta?"** – hoy Bella había tenido un día ocupado y solo pudo contestarme un par de mensajes, así que la extrañaba bastante.

"**Te toca llamarme, yo lo hice ayer"** – sonreí, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, nos llamábamos una vez cada uno para compartir gastos, así nos manteníamos comunicados y de paso no nos resultaba caro a ninguno.

-Hola cielo ¿Cómo estas? – por su tono de voz sé que estaba cansada.

-Cansado, al igual que tu según noto – dije y apenas se escucho su risa.

-Mucho… - sentí un bostezo -, perdón… hubo muchísimo trabajo y estuve estudiando hasta recién – no se puede negar que los dos estábamos muy entregados al estudio.

-Estamos iguales, yo hace muy poco llegue de la biblioteca – nos quedamos en silencio y suspiramos al mismo tiempo -. Creo que mejor te dejo dormir – estábamos los dos callados sin hablarnos.

-Te extraño, todavía no cortes – pidió con algo de nostalgia en la voz, parecia estar triste.

-¿Estas bien? No estas como siempre – un suspiro profundo del otro lado me indico que algo pasaba.

-¿Crees que paso tiempo suficiente como para que salga con alguien? – _"mierda"_, pensé. Eso fue un golpe muy duro y algo que me gustaría no responder.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta? – trate de esconder mi frustración lo mejor que pude.

-Un compañero me invito a salir – _"perfecto Bella, clávame veinte dagas al mismo tiempo"_, ahora me estaba molestando y mucho.

-¿Cuándo paso eso? Ni siquiera me contaste que hubiera alguien interesado – no podía reprocharle nada, o solo el que no me haya contado como amigo.

-No sabia que estaba interesado me tomo por sorpresa y no supe que decir - es solo me asegura que ese chico seguro le gustaba y por eso dudaba.

-Si te gusta tendrías que aceptar – dije con el mayor dolor que sentí en mi alma.

-¿Seguro? no se si puedo, o si realmente tengo ganas o me gusta, creo que estoy aburrida de solo estar estudiando y nada mas – eso no fue un consuelo, de que me valía estarla esperando a kilómetros de distancia si no importaba, no seriamos mas que amigos.

-No sé que decirte – eso salió algo brusco.

-¿Te pasa algo? – respire profundo varias veces.

-No solo es el cansancio, es bueno darse nuevas oportunidades…

-Como tu ¿Cuándo vas a salir con alguien en serio? no de una noche – ok, eso sonó a reproche y no estábamos hablando de mi.

-¿Cómo se llama el chico que te invito a salir? – _"A quien tendría que matar si voy a Alaska"_, era el pensamiento en mi mente.

-Dimitri

-¿Y que tal es?

-No lo se, no lo conozco mucho, solo cruzamos algunas palabras…

-¿Y porque te invita a salir?

-No lo se, Edward ¿Por qué invitas a salir alguna chica? – sonó molesta y termino poniéndome en un lugar que no quería estar, era estúpido preguntar algo así, si la invitaba a salir era porque le gustaba.

-¿Te gusta?

-No lo se, no pienso en eso… sabes bien que no tengo ganas de salir con alguien aun…

-Solo dímelo – exigí - ¿Cuándo lo miras te parece apuesto?

-Edward basta – su tono fue exigente.

-¿Tiene lindo cuerpo? ¿Linda cara? – seguí bastante encabronado y celoso.

-Mejor dormimos…

-Isabella, dime…

-Edward basta…

-Solo dímelo - insistí en tono más fuerte.

-Eres un idiota – dijo y corto.

Al otro día me levante con muy mal humor, cualquier cosa estaba por hacerme estallar en mil pedazos, solo esperaba que nadie se me cruzara porque seguro descargaba en alguien. _"Maldito Dimitri quien mierda lo mando a cruzarse en el camino de Bella"_, pensé con odio. Ir al gimnasio me iba a ayudar y mucho, necesitaba sacarme de encima toda esta bronca que llevaba dentro y eso estaba haciendo en este momento con todas mis fuerzas, Jasper me miraba de reojo mientras yo seguía maldiciendo internamente.

-Mejor te tranquilizas un poco, te vas a lastimar así – dijo cuando me vio levantar la pesa con enojo. Resople mirándolo con todo el odio que salía de mi y seguí levantando la pesa - ¿Me vas a contar que pasa? – deje los movimientos.

-Cuando terminemos – no dije nada más.

Cuando terminamos me fui a duchar, creo que me dolía todo, pero estaba tan encabronado que no sentía más el odio creciendo cada vez más. Ya estaba cambiado cuando Jasper recién se entraba a duchar.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo estas? – Alice y su habitual alegría, no pude reír.

-Ahí… ¿Tu? – intentaba con todas mis fuerzas controlar mi enojo, pero era algo difícil.

-Muy bien ¿Por qué estas enojado?

-¿Sabes si Bella sale con ese tal Dimitri? – era mejor ir al grano y no dar vueltas, mi humor no lo permitía.

-¡Oh! Ya veo… salen esta noche… - contuve la respiración -… de echo se esta arreglando ahora… - lo ultimo lo dijo con duda.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Solo lo vi una vez que la saludo…

-¿Qué te pareció? – la escuche reír bajo.

-No creo que sea para Bella… me imagino alguien distinto para ella… en realidad creo que ya conoce a quien será su destino pero aun no se da cuenta – eso logro sacarme un sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto la espero? – sonó a suplica y no creo que ella tuviera la respuesta.

-Lo que sea necesario – no puedo estar una eternidad esperándola, proteste mentalmente y el malhumor volvió -. ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora? – pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Estoy en el gimnasio con Jasper – dije sin darme cuenta a quien nombraba.

-¿¡Jasper!? – exclamo sorprendida.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta… nos estamos hablando de nuevo – dije a manera de explicación.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto tímidamente.

-Eso estoy tratando de dilucidar, hay algo que me oculta y no sé que es – otro pensamiento en voz alta.

-¿Tiene que ver con María? – ya había abierto esa puerta y no podía cerrársela de golpe.

-Si, tiene que ver con ella – confirme.

-Puedo saber que pasa – cabecee un poco para asegurarme que no viniera Jasper y me escuchara contarle a alguien.

-Hace unos meses vino Rosalie y lo escucho hablar con María, algo que dejara a una familia en paz y estaba tratando de ver si podía descubrir algo así que hemos estado en contacto pero aun no logro nada – explique brevemente.

-¿Y como lo ves a él? ¿Esta mejor o igual? – sé que es duro que la persona que amas no te corresponda, lo vivo cada día.

-Cuando estamos juntos parece el Jasper de siempre, el viejo Jasper, pero no te puedo asegurar que pasa sino estoy, porque no los veo cuando están juntos….

-¿No tienes ninguna idea de lo que puede pasar? – pregunto, no tenia ni idea, apenas todo el tema de María se pone en guardia.

-No, ninguna, ahora seguro vamos a tomar algo y voy a tratar de sacarle algo – no sé que exactamente pero algo - . ¿Qué tal lo tuyo con Daniel? – necesita distracción.

-Excelente, es muy bueno y me cuida muchísimo… aunque no le gusta acompañarme cuando salgo de compras, odia eso, así que no va conmigo y me conoces es una de las cosas que mas amo hacer – logro hacerme sonreír, conozco esa faceta de Alice y Bella la sufre. Solo su nombre y sentí el enojo invadirme una vez mas -, tenemos nuestros momentos divertidos… Edward tranquilízate – me sorprendió -, piensa que esto puede ser muy bueno en cierta forma…

-No le veo nada de bueno, no me tortures…

-Esto es señal de que Bella esta mejor y esta cambiando esa ida que tiene de no salir con nadie – _"para salir con cualquiera que no sea yo"_, pensé.

-No tengo porque aguantar que me pida consejos sobre sus citas…

-Tu haces eso, la he visto molesta cada vez que le cuentas sobre algunas de las chicas con las que sales…

-No es lo mismo, Bella no esta enamorada de mí…

-Tranquilo – había levantado un poco la voz -, piensa que es un primer paso y luego solo debemos trabajar en que vea lo que no quiere ver – como si fuera a suceder de verdad…

-¡Alice necesito ayuda! – se escucho el grito a lo lejos y vino a mi el recordatorio de que Bella se estaba preparando para una cita.

-Edward…

-No hay problema – dije y corte bruscamente.

Una vez más me sentía encabronado al máximo. Corte con lo justo porque vi salir a Jasper de la ducha e ir a su casillero a buscar sus cosas, una vez estuvo cambiado nos fuimos a tomar algo.

-¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto una vez estábamos sentados esperando una merienda.

-Bella tiene una cita – si se pudiera matar a alguien a distancia ese tal Dimitri estaría muerto en este momento.

-Ah… ya veo… - fue todo lo que dijo y quede en silencio durante varios minutos mientras Jasper solo me miraba.

-Meses… demasiados meses junto a ella… y solo soy su mejor amigo… esperando algo que jamás llega… es patético… soy patético… esperar a Bella… ¡que mierda pensaba!... ¿que un día se iba a levantar y decirme algo?... y encima me pregunta si pienso que debería salir…

-Dile lo que sientes – negué con la cabeza -, tal vez eso ayude a que se dé cuenta o que te deje libre del todo…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que me deje libre del todo?

-Si te dice que no siente nada o no quiere nada podrás seguir adelante y encontrar alguien con quien darte una oportunidad – ni siquiera podía pensar en esa posibilidad, no era algo viable.

-Necesito salir esta noche ¿Quieres venir? – pregunte de manera brusca.

-No hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir….

-No me voy a arrepentir – asegure, buscar alguien con quien descargar esto no me iba a hacer sentir mal.

-Te aseguro que hay cosas que hacemos que luego traen mucho arrepentimiento – y eso me dejo descolocado, había algo de lo que él se arrepentía.

-¿Qué puedes haber hecho que te arrepientas? – dije tratando de que sonara despreocupado y no tan interesado.

-Seguir con María… no tener el coraje para hacer lo que debía hacer en su momento… muchas cosas… - suspiro profundo pensativo.

-No creo que sea tan grave, son cosas remediables – seguí en la misma línea de voz para intentar siguiera hablando.

-Algunas no… - murmuro -… arruinar una vida… - fue mucho mas bajo como si no fuera su intención lo escuchara.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? – murmure, me miro un segundo, parecia estar dispuesto a hablar.

-Errores Edward, algunos comentemos algunos errores peores que otros, lo tuyo es remediable lo mio no – siguió.

-¿La vida de quien puedes haber arruinado tu? No te creo capaz – asegure y se puso alerta de pronto. Mi celular sonó y lo saco del estado de transe en el que estaba, un poco mas y sabría con mas certeza, pero lo poco que había dicho me alarmaba.

-De nadie… - dijo de pronto -… tengo que irme… - no reaccione cuando se levanto y se fue, todo porque vi en la pantalla el mensaje de Bella.

"**¿Vamos a hablar?"** – es todo lo que decía y si ella estaba por salir a su cita, lo que menos quería ahora era hablar.

Casi logro que me contara algo mas, ahora estaba enojado, preocupado y necesitaba sacar todo afuera. Cuando llegue a mi departamento me entre a duchar rápidamente, prepare algo sencillo de cenar y un poco después de la media noche me termine de cambiar, guarde algunos condones en mi bolsillo y empecé a dar vuelta por varios bares, baile con varias chicas de las cuales sabia que no eran del tipo de salir del bar e irse a un hotel, tome un par de tragos, no mucho no quería emborracharme.

Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro – Te veo muy solo – me di vuelta lentamente, una chica rubia, ojos verdes, muy buen físico y carnosos labios me miraba sonriendo. Hacía unos veinte minutos estaba sentado al borde de la barra observando a la gente sin mirar a nadie en particular, solo pensaba que en Alaska, Bella, estaría con alguien mas.

-Demasiado solo – contesto mientras le sonreía torcido, se pego a mi cuerpo, yo ahora estaba con la espalda apoyada en la barra, ambos brazos apoyados también en la barra, mas bien como recargado sobre el lugar - ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? – pregunte cuando se pego mas a mi y con un dedo delineo mi mandíbula. Sonreí mas, esto era lo que buscaba, una chica dispuesta a algo más.

-Katy – baje mi brazo izquierdo que es de el lado donde ella estaba y abrace su cintura, sonrió seductoramente -. ¿Puedo saber el tuyo? – subí lentamente mi mano por su espalda y la acaricie suavemente sobre la ropa.

-Edward – su pelo rubio era lacio y largo, tome un pequeño pecho con mi mano y lo tire levemente lo que hizo que Katy sonriera más.

-Y dime Edward ¿Por qué tan solo? – bajo su mano a mi pecho y acaricio suavemente.

-No encontré a la chica adecuada… - fingió ponerse triste -… hasta ahora… - la tome de la nuca y la acerque rápido para besarla. Buenos labios, carnosos, calientes y húmedos, no eran los mejores, sin duda esos fueron los de Bella, pero me venían muy bien ahora. Metí mi lengua en su boca de manera exigente y brusca, la apreté un poco más y seguí besándola con muchas ganas hasta que logre sacar un leve gemido de su garganta, mordí apenas su labio inferior antes de separarnos.

-Mmmm… excelente… - susurro, abrió los ojos, su respiración ya estaba agitada su pecho bajaba y subía mas rápido de lo habitual - ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto y asentí.

Su cuerpo era hermoso, pero en la categoría del mejor cuerpo que he visto en mi vida el de Bella era el que tenía el primer lugar. Estábamos en su departamento, mas exactamente en su habitación, ya desnudos ella subida a mi cintura la sostenía por sus nalgas aprisionada contra la pared, los dos agitados y sudados, Katy tomaba bocanadas de aire para tratar de relajarse mientras sus paredes internas aun se ondulaban contra mi miembro dentro de ella, los rezagos del orgasmo recién alcanzado. Me sentía algo liberado, pero no era la maravilla, mi mente vaga en el pensamiento de como seria sentir las paredes de Bella envolviendo mi miembro, seria delicioso que fuera estrecha para que lo apretara de manera enloquecedora, no era lo que sentía ahora. Mire a la chica delante de mí, sus ojos cerrados, su boca abierta tragando aire, sus pezones rozando mi pecho… _"¿Qué mierda hago pensando ahora en Bella?"_, pensé con bronca. Necesitaba sacármela de la cabeza por lo que lleve a Katy a la cama, me acomode arriba de ella y ataque directamente sus pezones, uno con mi mano y el otro con mi boca, el recuerdo de la misma acción con Bella para su cumpleaños vino a mi mente, me puse un poco mas brusco pero Katy parecia disfrutar mas, fui mas insistente con los besos, las lamidas, tirones y mordidas. Cuando terminamos la segunda vez Bella estaba casi fuera de mi mente y para la tercera ya no pensaba en Bella.

Llegue a casa a las once de la mañana ya no tenia tiempo de salir a correr, había desayunado con Katy hablando de cosas triviales, generalmente no hacia todo tan rápido, solía invitarlas un trago luego conversábamos y bailábamos un poco para luego tener la oportunidad de ir a un hotel y tener relaciones, anoche no necesitaba ni quería todo eso por lo que fue mi mayor suerte conocer esta chica dispuesta a saltearse muchos pasos. Me duche, puse un poco de ropa en la lavadora y me prepare el almuerzo.

-Mansión Hale-Cullen – la voz de Emmett sonaba risueña y burlona. Había intentado llamarlos a sus celulares pero estaban apagados - ¿Quién habla? – me reí un poco.

-¿Desde cuando es una mansión ese departamento? – los sentí reírse.

-¡Eddi… hermanito! – exclamo con alegría -. Desde que mi osita esta acá, o sea siempre – realmente se lo sentía muy enamorado, cada vez me acostumbraba mas a la idea de Emmett y Rosalie, lo cual era bueno -. Siempre donde ella este para mi es el mejor lugar del mundo, una mansión, un castillo… - su voz fue solemne cuando dijo eso.

-Estás particularmente contento hoy ¿Qué paso? – Emmett es feliz siempre, pero hoy se lo notaba como exaltado, más desbordante que lo normal.

-Ayer fue un día excelente, pase con una excelente nota un examen que me tenia muy preocupado y con el grupo con el que juego beisbol ganamos el torneo – todo lo contaba acelerado -, lo cual amerito que mi osita mi hiciera una riquísima cena y me brindara un festejo increíble durante toda la noche, no sabes, se puso…

-¡Hey! Hasta ahí llega la información que quiero saber – lo corte y largo un risotada -. Me enorgullece que te esté yendo tan bien, es grandioso Emmett – no es que Emmett sea mal estudiante, pero le gustaba mucho andar de broma y eso le impedía dar lo mejor de si en otras áreas.

-Gracias Edward ¿tu como estas? – hoy me sentía mucho mejor. _"Necesito llamar a Bella"_, pensé.

-Anoche salí y llegue a casa hace un par de horas…

-¿Cómo se llamaba? – me corto riendo.

-Katy…

-¿Y que tal?

-La pase muy bien, una chica agradable, fue una suerte conocerla anoche – había sido así, necesitaba algo y ella me lo brindo. Habíamos intercambiado números de teléfono, pero me dejo claro antes de irme que no buscaba una relación, que podíamos juntarnos de vez en cuando. Si bien guarde su número no estaba seguro de volver a llamarla.

-¿La vas a volver a ver? – pregunto con algo mas de seriedad.

-No creo, ella dejo en claro que no buscaba algo serio y me vino bien para sacarme la frustración que sentía…

-¿Por qué te sentías frustrado? – bueno eso no debí decirlo, me quede en silencio -. Edward… ¿Qué paso? – insistió cuando no conteste.

Respire sonoramente -. Bella tenia una cita anoche – dije de mala gana, prefería no acordarme, pero sé que debía aceptar el hecho de que estamos lejos y algo así seria inevitable su belleza es deslumbrante y arrebatadora, cualquier quedaría prendado de ella apenas la conociera y no solo hablo de su aspecto físico, sino de ella como persona.

-Oh ya veo… - era la tercera persona que me lo expresaba de esa manera, resople molesto.

-Así que necesitaba sacarla de mi mente y Katy me ayudo muchísimo – ahora que se me paso el ataque… celos… necesitaba hablar con Bella de manera urgente.

-Yo estoy segura que ella siente algo mas por ti, pero… - dijo Emmett marcando un punto importante que todos sabíamos.

-Lo que paso con Jacob la dejo mal – todo el mundo decía lo mismo.

-Paciencia, en eso eres bueno – sonreí - ¿Vas a pasar las vacaciones en casa? – no iba a tener mucho tiempo solo serian quince días.

-Por supuesto, no me viene nada mal dejar que alguien haga algunas cosas por mí, sobre todo en la cocina – nos reímos.

-Entonces nos veremos en Forks, porque nosotros vamos unos días para estar con mamá y papá – era bueno poder reunirnos todos, Jasper también me confirmo que iba a casa, lo único malo es que María iba con él.

-¿Rosalie esta? – quería comentarle un poco lo hablado con Jasper.

-¿Es por lo de Jasper? – repentinamente se puso serio -. Eso la tiene muy mal – siguió y entendí porque se puso tan serio de pronto, era importante para él porque era algo que lastimaba a Rosalie.

-Si, creo que tengo algo – no era mucho pero era un indicio mucho mejor que estar en el aire.

-Dame un segundo – lo escuche llamar a Rosalie y escuche cuando le decía que quería hablar con ella -. Te pongo en alta voz – anuncio Emmett.

-Hola Edward ¿tienes algo? – pregunto con ansiedad.

-Creo que nos da una mínima pista… no es mucho, pero es mejor que nada…

-Dime que es – me corto ansiosa.

-Ayer estuve con Jasper, estaba algo como melancólico, insinuó algo como que le arruino a alguien la vida, pero no quiso decir mucho más.

-No tengo idea a que se puede referir – murmuro Rosalie.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo? – pregunte Emmett.

-Estábamos hablando de la salida de Bella, lo invite a que saliéramos, me dijo que no hiciera algo de lo que me podía arrepentir… parecia que él se arrepentía de algo, le pregunte que podría haber hecho de lo que se arrepintiera y dijo que una de las cosas era estar con María y no haber hecho algo cuando debía hacerlo… luego murmuro algo de arruinar una vida…

-No hablo de nadie o que pudo hacer para arruinar a alguien – Rosalie ahora se notaba más preocupada que antes.

-No, justo en ese momento sonó mi celular y es como que lo saco del momento de confesión – tendría que insistirle mas.

-Eso no nos ayuda mucho, todavía es muy vago – Emmett tenia razón, no era mucho.

-Saben creo que llego el momento que les haga una visita a Jasper y María, tal vez logre algo mas así – puede que comentan un error o algo y me pueda enterar de mas.

-¿Estas dispuesto a verla de nuevo? – pregunto Rosalie con una nota de sorpresa en la voz.

-Es momento, tengo que hacer algo por Jazz no podemos seguir así… los vuelvo a llamar después que los visite – no hablamos mucho mas, nos despedimos y me dispuse a ver si estaba el almuerzo listo.


	21. Capitulo 20: Reencuentros

**Capitulo 20: Reencuentros.**

**_Edward POV_**

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde me fui a ver a Jasper, dejaría la llamada a Bella para cuando volviera. Una respiración profunda antes de tocar el timbre y un resoplido ante el pensamiento que tenía que estar con María en la misma habitación. Para mi buena suerte cuando toque el portero me atendió Jasper, sonó algo sorprendido cuando me escucho pero obvio me dejo pasar en el acto.

-¿Qué haces por acá? – pregunto cuando me abrió la puerta, tenía una sonrisa amistosa y parecia gustoso de verme en su casa.

-Estaba aburrido en casa y pensé hacerte una visita – conteste mientras entraba.

-¿Te sirvo algo de tomar o comer? – me acomode en el sillón grande.

-Algo de tomar, una cerveza – dije de manera despreocupada y asintió.

-Jasper ¿Quién era? – María venia mirando una revista, cuando levanto la cabeza y me vio me miro asombrada.

-Edward vino a "visitarme" – y recalco la última palabra.

-Edward – dijo aun con sorpresa.

-María ¿Cómo estás? – soné algo burlón y mostré mi sonrisa más falsa. Vine acá con un propósito, caso contrario no estaría en el mismo lugar que esta mujer.

-Bien, gracias – dijo y reacciono, se sentó en uno de los sillones chicos.

-Ahora te traigo algo de tomar – dijo Jasper mirándome y asentí.

-¿A qué se debe esta visita? – ahora me miraba algo altanera, como si fuera más que yo y se dignara a hablarme.

-Solo una visita a MI primo – no tenía que darle más explicaciones.

-Nunca lo has hecho – resoplo molesta.

-Para todo hay una primera vez – asegure, estaba por protestar cuando Jasper regreso, me entrego una botella chica de cerveza y traía otra para él.

-No me trajiste nada – le dijo a manera de reproche.

-Tienes manos y la heladera no esta tan lejos – le conteste Jasper y oculte lo más que pude mi sonrisa - ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? – dijo en tono de burla mirándome.

Me encogí de hombros -. Como dije estaba algo aburrido en casa, no tenía ganas de verme con compañeros, seguro terminamos hablando de la universidad – conteste.

-Estaba pensando en las vacaciones, si te vas para Forks te podrías ir con nosotros así no gastas en pasaje de avión – no dudaría en aceptar sino fuera que implica estar demasiadas horas con María.

-Solo tengo quince días y me voy a Forks, así que voy a tener en cuenta tu ofrecimiento – una idea vino a mi mente y no lo pensé mucho. María se levantó y fue a la computadora que estaba en el living, creo que su intención era quedarse cerca para escucharnos.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche? – mire a Jasper nuevamente.

-Muy bien, volví esta mañana a casa – dije a modo de resumen, no iba a contarle mucho más delante de María -, conocí una chica muy buena – Jasper me sonrió con picardía, sabía exactamente a lo que me refería.

-¿Y te sacaste el enojo? – sonreí y asentí -. Supongo que eso es bueno ¿Hablaste con Bella? – hubo un pequeño movimiento en María que me indicaba que escuchaba más atenta.

-Aun no, hoy cuando vuelva a casa – asegure, y sin falta lo iba a hacer, la estaba extrañando horrores.

-Espero que no estén muchos tiempo peleados – sonreí, conozco a Bella y sé que esto quedara en el recuerdo como otro momento raro entre nosotros.

-Hable con Emmett y Rosalie temprano, te mandan saludos, parece que les está yendo muy bien a los dos en la universidad – comente como para hacer conversación hasta que llegara a donde quería.

-Sí, me sorprende Emmett estoy muy comprometido con la carrera – es algo realmente inesperado.

-Estaba muy contento porque le había ido muy bien en un examen importante – asintió, nos quedamos los dos pensativos y sonriendo -. Me quede pensando en algo… sobre lo que comentaste… - creo que Jasper se tensó un poco -…sobre el arrepentimiento… ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para arruinar la vida a alguien? – largue sin dudar y sin remordimiento.

-¡Jasper tenemos que hablar! – María se puso de pie rápido y miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-Ahora no – dijo Jasper con mucha firmeza.

-¡Hablemos a solas ahora! – exclamo ella exigente.

-Dame un segundo – asentí y los mire irse para una de las habitaciones. No lo dude y sin hacer ruido los seguí, dejaron la puerta un poco abierta….

-¿Qué le dijiste? – se notaba que María estaba enojada y mucho.

-Solo fue un comentario sin importancia – los dos se notaban serios y molestos, solo esperaba haber logrado lo que quería y por lo menos discutiendo escucharlos decir algo más.

-Es mejor que controles esos comentario, acaso quieres que se enteren de lo que hiciste…

-Ni siquiera comente nada del accidente, fue algo que estábamos hablando sin…

-Espero recuerdes que ese accidente puede traerte muchos problemas… no solo a ti, a tu familia y a mí también… - lo corto.

-Y serian menos si pudiera hacer algo más que estar oculto, ese chico…

-A ese chico logro mantenerlo en raya….

-Nunca te pedí eso…

-No iba a arruinar mi futuro por tu culpa – Jasper quedo en silencio.

-Terminemos con esto, sino quieres que sospeche es mejor vuelva ahora con Edward – de manera rápida volví al living sin hacer ruido y trate de mostrarme tranquilo y natural cuando volvió.

-¿Está todo bien? – pregunte lo más natural que pude.

-Salgamos a dar una vuelta – propuso y se lo notaba contrariado, seguro necesitaba tomar aire así que no me negué.

Durante dos horas estuvimos dando vueltas en su auto tratando de conversar de cualquier cosa, creo que por hoy era mejor no insistirle más sobre el tema, de todas maneras tenía mucha más información que antes. Cuando llegue a casa hable primero con Emmett y Rosalie, les conté lo escuchando sobre un accidente y un chico, que los tres supusimos puede haber estado herido y que María se encarga de mantenerlo cayado por algo.

-Hola – la voz de Bella sonó dura y baja, seguro estaba molesta porque desde ayer que no la hablaba y no era habitual.

-¿Cómo estás? – la verdad me sentía algo culpable por haberla esquivado tanto después de todo ella no sabe lo que siento y creo que mucho menos lo supone por lo que no puedo culparla por nada.

-Bien – bien, parecia sus respuestas iban a ser cortantes y no muy largas.

-Bella perdón… fue estúpida mi reacción, es bueno que hayas salido con alguien, te hará bien… solo me preocupo por ti – no quería seguir distanciado con ella, prefiero pelear a que me trate así o estar distanciados.

-Yo también me preocupo por ti – eso estuvo mejor, su voz sonó más natural -. Solo fuiste algo agresivo, pero no hay problema – dijo finalmente.

-Te extrañe, me hacía falta hablar contigo – escuche un suspiro profundo.

-Yo también te extrañe, me mate no podamos hablar o no recibir mensajes tuyos – sonreí aliviado.

-Lo siento cariño – ya estábamos bien, pero venia lo peor y tenía que estar controlado para esto - ¿Cómo te fue anoche? – pregunte con gran esfuerzo y algo de duda.

-Se puede decir que bien – su tono de voz no denotaba nada especial, pero sobre todo no había entusiasmo y eso me pareció bueno -, Dimitri es bueno y divertido, pero no es para mí… ni siquiera sé si quedaríamos como amigos – dijo todo como sin darle importancia cosa que me vino más que bien.

-¿Por lo menos te divertiste? – pregunte con un poco más de ánimo.

-Me distraje muchísimo, había mucha gente y el lugar era muy bueno, así que se puede decir la pase bien – confirmo -. ¿Tú qué hiciste ayer? – sonreí como idiota.

-Estuve con Jasper, fuimos al gimnasio y estuvimos hablando un poco, pero fue muy importante, creo que hay algo oculto entre él y María – y ahora tenía más pistas que antes.

-¿Algo oculto? – sé que ella también estaba preocupada por Jasper o más bien le preocupaba como la afectaba a Alice.

-Bueno ponte cómoda así te cuento bien todo – la escuche reírse un poco -. Ayer estuve conversando con Jasper después de salir del gimnasio y comento algo contrariado que había cosas que se arrepentía y que había arruinado la vida de alguien…

-Jasper puede ser algo tonto y débil cuando esta con María pero no creo sea capaz de lastimar a nadie – aseguro y sonreí, ella no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mucho a Jasper tenía toda la razón él no era capaz de lastimar a nadie.

-Lo se… no podía quedarme con la duda de que podía ser por lo que hoy fui a su casa…

-¿¡Fuiste a casa de Jasper!? – Me reí bajo, sabía porque le sorprendía tanto -. María no estaba – aseguro.

-María si estaba – confirme y hubo un suspiro de sorpresa.

-¿Estuviste en la misma habitación con María? – pregunto asombrada.

-Era necesario y gracias a eso conseguí algo más…

-¡¿Qué más!? – me corto en el acto con mucha ansiedad.

-Discutieron… no delante de mí… pero me puse a escucharlo y ella menciono algo sobre un accidente y que ella se encargaba de mantener un chico a raya porque no quería arruinar su futuro… aparentemente es algo que puede traer mucho dolor a la familia – seguí -. Así que ahora tengo que averiguar bien como todo eso se relaciona – agregue y me quede pensativo.

-¿Sera?... – murmuro en voz baja y se quedó callada.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – la inste a que siguiera hablando porque seguí en silencio.

-Sera que tuvieron algún accidente y ese chico salió herido… puede ser que María este haciendo algo para que no los denuncie – bueno eso tenía mucha lógico.

-Pero ¿porque lo ocultaría? – no tenía mucho sentido, si salió herido, Jasper se haría responsable por lo sucedido sin problemas.

-Ponte a pensar – me puse a escuchar atento a Bella -, todo depende de cómo haya sido el accidente, esa persona si piensa que ellos son culpables de lo que paso podría denunciarlos y eso significaría que María podría perder su beca, puede que a lo mejor hasta Jasper no pudiera estar en Dartmouth… y si ha sido algo muy grave seguramente las consecuencias sería muy malas para él y por ende se vería implicada toda tu familia – yo no había logrado hilvanar todas esas suposiciones.

-Lo que dices tiene mucho sentido, no lo había hilado de esa manera…. ¿Cómo hará María para mantener a ese chico en raya? Y ¿Cómo habrá sido ese accidente y cuándo?... creo que eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar – lo malo que no tenía idea por dónde empezar.

-¿Sabes? Creo que podría preguntarle algo a Charlie…

-Bella, ni siquiera sabemos dónde fue el accidente hay millones de posibilidades – preguntarle a Charlie sería totalmente inútil.

-En realidad si lo piensas no son muchas, tiene que haber pasado en Forks, Port Angeles o la Push, que yo sepa con María no han salido mucho más lejos que eso… y a Hanover ahora… ¿o ellos hicieron algún tipo de viaje antes? – me quede pensativo y no, nunca habíamos viajado con ellas más allá de esos lugares.

-Tiene que haber pasado en alguno de esos lugares, siempre se manejó en esos límites – asegure.

-Si es en Forks Charlie seguro sabe de cualquier accidente, mínimo que sea… si es en Port Angeles el jefe de allá es íntimo amigo de Charlie así que seguro sabe de algún accidente con herido y que no se haya resuelto o hayan hecho la denuncia y si es la Push sigue siendo su jurisdicción – todo era muy lógico.

-¿Por qué un accidente sin denuncia? – pregunte intrigado por su suposición.

-Porque si hubiera hecho la denuncia en algún momento hubiera ido Charlie a tu casa para que Jasper declarara si tuvo que ver con el accidente o bien hubieran pedido desde Port Angeles que lo hiciera citar – me sorprendí más.

-Tranquilamente podrías ser detective – dije y la escuche reírse con ganas -. Eres muy buena…

-Gracias, las ventajas de tener un padre jefe de policía – su risa fue suave y me estremeció entero -. Podría escribir un buen policial - nos reímos juntos.

-¿Y cómo harías para preguntarle a Charlie sin que quiera saber porque le preguntas algo así? – se quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos, seguro estaba pensando, debía tener esa carita que tanto adoro o más bien una de sus expresiones que adoro. Cuando se queda pensativa su mirada se pierde, la dirige un poco para arriba y su expresión es tranquila con el entrecejo algo fruncido y su boca algo apretada.

-Creo que lo sacare como un simple comentario… ya me las arreglare… lo que estaba pensado es que podrías preguntarle algo a Carlisle, si ha sido en Forks, que ahora lo dudo, seguro debe haber ingresado un herido al hospital – eso era cierto, definitivamente hablar con Bella lograba que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Pero si hubiera sido en Forks seguro me hubiera enterado, siempre nos comenta cuando pasa algo de ese tipo, creo que lo más seguro es que haya pasado en Port Angeles – aunque lo mismo sondearía con papá, no perdía nada después de todo.

-Yo me encargo de averiguar algo con Charlie – confirmo y parecia entusiasmada en ayudar - ¿ya te dieron las vacaciones? – no era que faltaba mucho, pero era la segunda vez me preguntaban lo mismo.

-No averigüe nada aun…

-¡Tienes que averiguar! – exclamo y me sorprendió la urgencia –. A mí en el trabajo ya me las asignaron y me tocarían el 1 de julio, tienes que conseguir para la misma fecha así estamos juntos en Forks – y eso logro hacerme olvidar de todo, lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que me resulto energizante y dulce.

-Voy a ponerme en campaña de conseguirlas para esa fecha apenas entre el lunes al trabajo – asegure, no había duda, lo que más estuve deseando durante todo el año es rencontrarme con Bella en las vacaciones y este detalle se me había pasado por alto.

….

"**Cielo tengo novedades, cuando estés libre me llamas"** – era el mensaje de Bella, no podía llamarla ahora, estaba por entrar a un examen.

"**Luego del examen te llamo cariño****"** – teclee en el celular y luego lo apague para entrar al examen, gracias a Dios era ultimo y en una semana estaríamos juntos porque empezaban las vacaciones.

Una hora después salí del examen, me había ido excelente y gracias a Dios el año había término más que exitoso. Luego del trabajo volví a casa y empecé a acomodar lo que me llevaría a Forks, Jasper me había avisado que María no se iría con él a forks, por lo que acepte su invitación de que viajáramos juntos. Me habían confirmado las vacaciones para la misma fecha que las de Bella así que estaba más que ansioso por volver a Forks.

-¡Hola cielo! ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? – Bella había tenido el último examen hace tres días y ya estaba libre y muy orgullosa de los resultados.

-Excelente, no estuve mucho pero no te llame antes porque estaba preparando todo para las vacaciones – un suspiro sonoro se escuchó del otro lado.

-¡Que chico organizado el mío! – exclamo y como siempre esas expresiones aceleran mi pulso.

-Mucho… ahora dime ¿Qué novedades me tienes? – pregunte obviando lo que había insinuado hace un momento.

-Finalmente pude sacarle algo a Charlie… - hasta ahora no había podido averiguar nada sobre lo de Jasper -… me conto que hubo un accidente, que ellos están seguros implico a dos autos pero cuando llego la policía solo había uno, el chico que estaba ahí no estaba lastimado ni nada, pero al hospital de Port Angeles ingreso un chico y parece que estaba paralitico pero no quiso brindar información, estaban seguros que estaba en el accidente pero no quiso hacer denuncia y luego de que le dieron el alta se siguió negando a hablar con la policía por lo que quedo en nada – había averiguada bastante, ahora solo nos faltaba saber si tenía algo que ver con Jasper todo eso.

-¿Por qué dices que parece estaba paralitico? – eso me había llamado la atención.

-Porque Charlie me conto que solo se dejó revisar cuando llego un médico en particular que el pidió y lo trasladaron a una clínica privada sin que lo revisaran en el hospital, pero se quejaba de no sentir sus piernas ni poder sostenerse – no sé como pero tendría que averiguar si tenía que ver con Jasper.

-Eso suena muy sospechoso, tendría que pensar en algo para tratar de asegurarme que tiene algo que ver con Jasper y si es así descubrir que pasa en verdad – ese sería mi siguiente paso.

….

Sonó el portero de mi departamento - ¿Quién es? – estaba asegurándome de que quedara todo bien cerrado.

-Charlotte – rodee mis ojos, ella sabía que me iba ahora, había momentos que realmente me cansaba.

-Te dije que me iba…

-Solo vine a despedirme y traerte algo – presione los botones para que se abriera la puerta, solo espero que Jasper no se demore. Era viernes hacia una hora salí del trabajo y en veinte minutos Jasper llegaba para irnos a Forks, empezaban mis vacaciones, las cuales en el trabajo empezaban el lunes, pero al no trabajar ni sábado ni domingo nos permitía salir antes, íbamos a viajar toda la noche rotándonos para manejar.

-Pasa – Charlotte entro en mi departamento sonriendo – Estoy apurado ya me viene a buscar – nunca pierde la sonrisa, no importa que le diga, cosa que me molesta porque me esfuerzo en desalentarla.

-Solo vine a traerte esto para el camino – me entrego una bolsa donde había algo de comida, le sonreí cortésmente.

-Gracias.

-Espero que cuando vuelvas nos sigamos viendo – se acercó y me abrazo, correspondí un poco el abrazo y me aleje.

-No era necesario… - ella estaba por protestar pero sonó el portero, fue una bendición, era Jasper -. Me viene a buscar, mejor bajamos – tome los dos bolsos que me llevaba y la guitarra y salimos del departamento.

Guarde mis cosas en la baulera del auto de Jasper, nos despedimos de Charlotte y emprendimos el viaje. Debía avisarle a Bella que ya salimos, ellas salieron estaba mañana.

"**Estoy en camino cariño, ya salimos"** – escribí en lo que Jasper comenzó a manejar.

-¿Qué hacía Charlotte en tu casa? – pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa burlona, sabía que ella estaba muy interesada, pero yo trataba de mantenerla alejada.

-Vino a despedirse y traernos algo de comida para el viaje – conteste.

"**Viajen con cuidado, sería mejor que paren durante la noche, no me agrada que manejen de noche. Ten cuidado cielo"** – sonreí al leer el mensaje, adoraba se preocupara por mí de esta manera.

-Creo que tendrías que ser más claro con ella, estaba muy enamorada de ti, siempre está muy ansiosa a tu lado – aseguro Jasper.

"**Vamos a tener mucho cuidado, no te preocupes cariño****"** – quería llegar lo antes posible y nuestro viaje era más largo.

-El próximo año me encargo de eso – Jasper sonrió.

Habíamos viajado toda la noche, hacia una hora habíamos parado para desayunar. Jasper había recibido una llamada de María, así que aproveche para hablar con Bella, me contó que había logrado averiguar algo más sobre ese accidente que sospechábamos tenía que ver con Jasper, me dijo que el chico herido se llamaba Edgard, no sabía el apellido, vive en Forks y tiene dos hermanas mujeres, que nadie sabía si efectivamente estaba invalido o no, pero sospechaban que no. Charlie había quedado curioso sobre el caso y hablando con John el jefe de policía de Port Angeles había averiguado más y cambiado impresiones, según lo que Bella me conto sospechaban estaba queriendo hacer algún tipo de fraude o algo para sacar dinero. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar alguna manera de averiguar si coincidía el nombre que me dio Bella con el chico que supuestamente María mantenía a raya, si era así tenía alguna manera de recuperar a mi primo. Volvimos a la ruta, esta vez manejaba yo, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Jasper para empezar a hablar pero me callaba.

-¿Cuándo me vas a interrogar? – lo mire sorprendido -. Sé muy bien que hace tiempo quieres saber algo, últimamente estás siempre ansioso cuando nos juntamos – eso era cierto. Lo observe atentamente, estaba relajado y estoy seguro que necesitaba sacar algo de su interior, fue esa certeza lo que me animo a enfrentarlo.

-Lo que te mantiene con María, tiene que ver con un accidente y alguien herido – asegure mirándolo de reojo y solo asintió. Bueno era un buen comienzo, parecia dispuesto a hablar.

-Es grave – murmuro, pero sabía que quería escuchara eso.

-Puedo saber que paso – negó con la cabeza - ¿me podrías decir quien fue el herido? – lo vi sorprenderse por la pregunta.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – pregunto y suspire profundo.

-Solo dime el nombre de la persona herida, luego te explico – me miro con duda, parecia estarlo pensando.

-Edgard Sanders – esto era bueno, muy bueno, era la misma persona de la que hablamos con Bella -. Ahora dime para que quieres saber – busque un lugar para detenerme.

Durante más de dos horas estuvimos sentados en un bar, explicándole lo que había descubierto junto con Bella, él me escuchó atentamente sin cortarme en ningún momento, pero se notaba que su mente iba a mil por horas descubriendo cosas, calculando otras y planeando más, Jasper era muy bueno para planear, era muy bueno en las estrategias y si tenía un indicio de lo que pasara no era lo que en realidad se mostraba compadezco al que se hubiera interpuesto en su camino. Finalmente se sinceró conmigo.

-Había discutido con Rosalie porque me quería lejos de María, salí enojado de la casa y empecé a dar vueltas por Forks y termine en la plaza donde encontré a Alice con Andrew… se estaban besando y tenía tanto odio cuando los vi, me sentía frustrado, deseando ser yo el que estuviera en lugar de él, pero estaba con María y en ese momento estaba decido a dejarla, incluso la llame y le dije que debíamos hablar sobre nuestra relación, que sería bueno separarnos un tiempo… - se quedó en silencio unos minutos -. A la noche me pidió salir y que habláramos, aún tenía la imagen de Alice con ese chico atormentándome, creo que eso me hizo tomar de más y María taladrando mi cerebro con más imágenes de Alice y Andrew… tome mucho, no creí que fuera tanto como para emborracharme pero no estaba nada bien, le pedí a María manejara pero se negó, según ella se sentía mal… tuvimos un accidente cuando volvíamos, este chico Edgard estaba en el otro auto junto Leo, me sentía tan mal por el alcohol que no podía hacer nada, María se encargó de todo, apareció un amigo de ella Stefan y se llevó a Edgard y María manejo de regreso… al otro día cuando me levante tenía un vago recuerdo del accidente, María me explico que Edgard estaba mal herido, había quedado paralitico y tenía que hacer un tratamiento muy largo y costoso, que ella logro convencerlo en la mañana para que no hiciera la denuncia si y yo me encargaba de pagar el tratamiento y pasarles algo de dinero para la familia, ella estaba asustada porque podía perder su beca y me habla de cómo arruinaría a la familia y nuestras vidas, que ella no tenía una familia rica y la universidad era la única oportunidad de un futuro mejor por lo que accedí a pagar y no decirle nada a nadie, pero me ato a ella...

-Jazz tenemos que averiguar, si es como sospecha, ese Edgard no estaba invalido y te están usando para sacarte dinero – dijo luego de unos minutos que estuvimos en silencio.

-Voy a necesitar que me ayudes, si es el mismo chico que tú dices debo conseguir pruebas de que nunca estuvo invalido, puede que se haya curado con el tratamiento y que no haya sido un engaño – me miro serio -. Voy a necesitar ayuda, tendría que seguir a María cuando venga para ver si lo visita y sobre todo para conseguir más datos sobre ese chico – sé que en este momento su cabeza estaba yendo a dos mil por hora planeando todo.

-Cuentas conmigo para todo, cuando lleguemos nos vamos a poner a averiguar – seguramente necesitaría más ayuda de Bella, además de que Emmett y Rosalie no se quedarían fuera de esto.

El resto del viaje Jasper pareció más relajado, parecia haberse sacado un enorme peso de encima y estoy seguro que era así, después de todo lo que le había pasado y de lo que seguramente seguía viviendo con María seguro era un alivio saber que existía una posibilidad de sacarse eso de encima.

Llegamos a la mañana muy temprano, apenas entramos en la casa mamá nos recibió con lágrimas de emoción y un gran abrazo a cada uno.

-Mi niño está de vuelta – dijo acariciando mi rostro y le sonreí con ternura.

-¿Cómo has estado? – pregunte mientras la volvía a abrazar, aunque estábamos algo alejados amaba a mi madre y la extrañaba.

-Demasiado sola, lo bueno es que están de vuelta – dijo sonriendo y secando algunas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

-No llores más – acaricie su mejilla y sonrió -. Voy a subir mis cosas – tome mis maletas para subirlas a la habitación. Me sorprendí cuando entre, yo me había llevado prácticamente todo para Hanover, pero tenía de nuevo televisor plasma, equipo de música, libros y muchas cosas más.

-Tenías que estar cómodo cuando volvieras – me sorprendió ver a mamá en la puerta.

-Gracias – dije con sinceridad y sonrió.

Estuvimos un rato conversando y luego llego el momento de ir a ver a Bella, hubiera ido antes, pero Esme merecía una largas horas conmigo para ponernos algo al día sobre la universidad.

-¡Edward! ¡Qué alegría verte! – exclamo Renée cuando abrió la puerta.

-Renée ¿Cómo estás? – nos abrazamos, era muy cálida y siempre me había tratado más que bien.

-Contenta de tener a mi niña en casa de nuevo ¿tu, como ha ido todo? – entramos a la casa, la verdad estaba algo ansioso por ver a Bella, pero no podía ser descortés ignorando la conversación con Renée.

-Ha sido un año muy bueno, la universidad, los amigos, todo ha ido perfecto – asegure y seguía sonriendo.

-Bella estaba ansiosa por que llegaras – ahora su sonrisa era como de complicidad, creo que Renée no tenía ningún problema conmigo, al contrario seguro no tendría problema de que estuviéramos juntos.

-No es lo mismo vernos que hablar por celular – dije y sonrió.

-Está dormida, sube, pero no demoren porque Charlie viene a almorzar y puede llegar en cualquier momento – dijo y asentí.

Subí corriendo de dos en dos las escaleras, cuando entre Bella dormía. ¡Dios como la había extrañado! Estaba mucho más hermosa que antes, dormía con su cara apoyada en sus manos, bien tapada y parecia muy pacífica. Había extrañado ver su cara, su nariz chiquita, sus mejillas añoraba su sonrojo y sus labios, la forma en que se movían cuando hablaba, como lo suele morder cuando está nerviosa y esos pucheros de niña que me hace cuando quiere algo. Estaba de costado, me acomode en la cama detrás de ella y comencé a besar su hombro suavemente, se removió un poco señal de que se estaba despertando, hasta que vi que abrió los ojos.

-Hola cariño, he extrañado esta cama – la abrace con fuerza pegándome bien a su cuerpo, era increíble tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos y ella parecia más cómoda que antes.

-Hola cielo, que bueno que llegaste – se quedó quieta sin moverse, me hubiera quedado abrazándola durante mucho tiempo pero Charlie podía volver y no le gustaría nada esta situación.

-Es mejor te levantes, Charlie puede llegar, te espero abajo – salí rápido de la habitación, por suerte aun Charlie no había regresado.


	22. Capítulo 21: Merecidas vacaciones despué

**Capítulo 21: Merecidas vacaciones después de un año exitoso.**

_** Bella POV**_

Tendría que haber preguntado mejor que paso el día de mi cumpleaños, porque cuando ese día llegue al trabajo mi jefe Amún me mira algo extraño, incluso creo que se me insinuó un poco y luego me pregunto por mi novio, lo que al principio me desoriento pero supe muy bien a quien se refería. A partir de ese momento me mantuve lo más lejos que pude de él, no podía perder mi trabajo y su esposa Kebi era muy intimidante y estaba atenta a todo lo que hacía su marido, note como me miro después de que él estuvo hablando conmigo a solas, por eso le pedí mucho después a Edward que me dejara continuar con la farsa de que él era mi novio, eso parecia mantener a mi jefe alejado.

Empezaron las clases lo cual hizo que tuviera mucho menos tiempo libre, andaba a mil por hora pero siempre había momentos en el día donde tomaba mi descanso para poder hablar o enviar mensajes a Edward. Obviamente también hablaba con mis padres, con Emmett y Rosalie, el único con el que no manteníamos contacto era con Jasper, y según lo que Edward me contaba parecia que la cosa no iba para nada bien. Edward se encontró con Charlotte y para mi gusto pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, pero el hecho de que él no le importara alejarse de ella para hablar conmigo era reconfortante porque seguía siendo importante en su vida.

La universidad iba más que bien, había conseguido un grupo de estudio, éramos cuatro en total James, Victoria y Laurent, los dos primero eran novios desde hacía unos meses, y quedamos en que el año que viene rencontrarnos para seguir estudiando juntos. Y después de mucho estudio y trabajo llegaron las vacaciones, faltaba solo un mes para empezarlas.

"**Hola cielo ¿ya te asignaron vacaciones en el trabajo?"** – eran las once de la noche y ya estaba en mi cama, ahora solo estábamos rindiendo los finales por lo que no tenía clase, igual me levantaba temprano para estudiar con los chicos.

"**Hola cariño, te extrañaba. Todavía no, mañana espero tener la confirmación. ¿Las tuyas siguen siendo a partir del primero de julio?"** – contesto en el acto, señal de que estaba solo o bien que estaba con Charlotte y estaba cansado de hablar con ella.

"**Si, ya las firme. Espero las te las den para la misma época, me muero por verte y tenerte para mi varios días, te extraño mucho ¿Estas solo?" **– Esa Charlotte se la pasa detrás de él y realmente me molesta aunque me diga que no le pasa nada con ella.

"**Estoy solo, si es por Charlotte hoy la esquive todo el día… es muy molesta a veces… las pedí en la misma fecha, cruza los dedos****"** – ojala pudiéramos coincidir en las vacaciones porque si no nos veríamos por mucho tiempo más. Para el receso de navidad ni él ni yo tuvimos libre por el trabajo por lo que cada uno se quedó solo en su departamento, Ali no trabajaba por lo que se pudo ir a su casa.

"**¿No hay cita esta noche? ¿Ninguna otra chica?"** – hace unos meses lo llame un fin de semana, un sábado, Alice había salido con Daniel y estaba sola en casa aburrida. Según él quiso cortar la llamada pero termino contestándome y fue muy vergonzoso todo, sobre todo por cómo me sentí al escucharlo.

"**¿Qué tienes ganas de escucharme de nuevo?"** - se hace el gracioso, desde esa noche no hace más que bromear con eso.

"**Idiota"** – no es que me molestara me lo recordara, lo que me molestaba era que se divertía haciéndome recordar.

-¿No te abras enojado? – pregunto apenas atendí el celular.

-No, no lo hice, pero me da pena recordar eso – lo escuche reír.

-"Eso", eran dos persona cogiendo fuerte y duro – _"¡Oh mi dios!"_, pensé. Realmente disfruta cuando paso vergüenza -. A que logre que te sonrojaras – había un tono de orgullo.

-No es necesario me lo recuerdes cada vez que te pregunto por tus citas – dije en tono de reproche, porque él lo disfruta y yo sufro.

-Bella cariño, es lo más normal del mundo o me vas a negar que sueles escuchar a Alice…

-Edward basta, si la conversación se va a tratar de la cogida tuyas y de Alice mejor cortamos ahora – y esta vez sí estaba molesta.

-Bella te hace falta salir nuevamente con alguien….

-No quiero salir de nuevo con nadie – ahora estaba indignada, había salido hace unos meses atrás y aunque no fue nada malo, no era alguien con quien me sintiera plena, eso solo me pasaba con Edward - ¿Tanto te cansa ser mi amigo? ¿Es porque te molesto para que puedas salir? Si es así solo me lo dices y no te hablo…

-Isabella, no sigas…

-Sigo si quiero, si estás cansado de mi me lo dices, eres…. Eres… no me llames – y corte totalmente enojada. Ignore el teléfono cuando empezó a sonar apenas corte.

¿Por qué quiere que salga con alguien? Yo apenas aguanto saber que sale con algunas, hace un par de meses atrás se había dedicado a salir todos los fines de semana y cada noche estaba con una distinta, y me mordía los codos por reprochárselo, porque después de todo porque hacerlo solo soy una amiga, nada más. El celular dejo de sonar pero media hora después llamo de nuevo, así que directamente lo apague y me dormí luego de horas de dar vueltas en la cama. Me levante temprano al otro día, era lunes y el viernes tenía un examen final, tenía que estudiar y por la tarde al salir del trabajo me juntaba con los chicos para estudiar en grupo.

Ali entro cuando estaba preparando mi desayuno – Hola Bella – me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonreí algo - ¿Me vas a convidar? – pregunto batiendo sus pestañas con inocencia y logro hacerme reír.

-Por supuesto – se paró a mi lado de costado apoyada sobre la mesada y me miraba -. Anoche me llamo Edward, le dije que no estaba en casa – la mire unos segundos y seguí con lo mío, Ali se quedó en el departamento de Daniel, los compañeros de él ya se habían marchado y según la parejita me darían algunas noches tranquilas, cosa que agradecí, eran demasiado sexualmente activos.

-Aja… - murmure y resoplo molesta.

-Esta mañana me despertó a las seis y media… - no conteste nada -… y hace unos momentos interrumpió un muy buen comienzo del día… - seguí sin decir nada -… ¿Por qué no lo atiendes? – Me encogí de hombros – Bella… Lo que sea que haya pasado por lo menos llama y dile que deje de molestarme, antes de llegar me llamo de nuevo – la mire seria.

-Simplemente dile que no insista – rodo los ojos molesta.

-Me voy a cambiar, dices que no son novios pero esto parece una pelea de novios – dijo mientras se había a su habitación.

Termine de preparar el desayuno y puse la mesa, busque el libro de La abadía de Northanger de Jane Austen, que era el que estaba leyendo ahora. Alice volvió mientras hablaba por celular.

-¿Tengo que estar en el medio? – Yo sabía muy bien quien era – Bella puedes atender – Alice parecia enojada.

-Dile al imbécil ese que deje de molestar – dije casi gritando -. No lo voy a atender – dije con determinación.

-¿Y qué mierda le dijiste para que se ponga así?... pues soy yo la que le tiene que aguantar – protesto Alice -, voy a desayunar después se arreglan - dijo y corto algo molesta -. ¿Qué te dijo? – y seguro me iba a retar.

-Que me hace falta salir con alguien de nuevo – me miro sorprendida y luego sonrió con picardía, parecia haber algo detrás de esa sonrisa -, estábamos hablando de su vida y tu vida sexual…. Y creo que quiso insinuar algo sobre mi nula vida sexual – dije tratando de explicarme.

-Tiene razón Bella, lo de Jacob paso hace ya dos años y con ese chico Dimitri solo te permitiste salir una sola vez, ni siquiera le diste oportunidad de ser tu amigo y conocerse un poco más – puede que tuvieran razón, no lo sé, aun no me veía junto a nadie.

El celular de Alice sonó de nuevo – Atiéndelo – sonó a suplica.

-¿Qué? – mi tono fue brusco y escuche una risa baja de Alice.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando te comportas así conmigo? – pregunto enojado.

-Desde que te comportas como un idiota….

-Isabella ten mucho cuidado, no me hables así – dijo con tono amenazante y autoritario que lo único que hizo fue provocar una palpitación en mi sexo lo cual me sorprendió y mucho, últimamente mis reacciones con Edward eran incomprensibles.

-Te hablo como quiero – conteste más molesta, no es mi padre para tratarme así.

-Isabella no vamos a pelear – aseguro -, ni siquiera sé porque lo tendríamos que hacer, solo hice un comentario, nada más – y tenía razón, lo sé, mi reacción fue infantil y sin sentido.

-Lo siento ni se porque me enoje tanto – había sido estúpido, ya que solo recalco lo que era más que obvio.

-Bella, necesito mi celular – dijo Alice y asentí.

-Te llamo en un minuto Ali necesita su celular – podía hablar un poco más con él.

-Cariño no puedo, ya entro a trabajar. Hablamos por la noche y te cuento que paso con las vacaciones – ese era un tema importante, quería saber cuánto antes que tiempo juntos tendríamos.

-De acuerdo cielo, hablamos después – conteste y cortamos.

Me llamo apenas salió del trabajo para confirmar que teníamos vacaciones en la misma fecha, así que por quince días estaríamos juntos en Forks, fue la mejor noticia que pude tener y durante un mes estuve más que ansiosa, pero al fin llegó el momento, ya estábamos llegando con Ali a Forks, mi amiga me estaba dejando en casa de mis padres.

-Directamente te llamo mañana, si ya llegaron Emmett y Rose podemos juntarnos todos para ponernos al día – dijo Alice antes que bajara de su auto.

-De acuerdo… prometo durante la semana ir a sacar el carnet de conducir nuevo así te regreso manejamos un rato cada una – dije y asintió.

-Por favor es un viaje demasiado largo – se la notaba cansada, habíamos hecho una parada pero era demasiado para ella sola.

Finalmente estaba en casa nuevamente, prácticamente un año afuera y todo está igual, incluso mi vieja chevy estaba estacionada en la puerta. Iba llegando a la entrada cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa y Renée se asomó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Bella hija! – Se acercó hasta mi rápido - ¡Llegaste, qué bueno! – me abrazo fuerte y correspondí el abrazo.

-Mamá te extrañe un montón – dije aun abrazada a ella -. ¿Charlie esta? – pregunte mientras nos soltamos y entramos en la casa.

-Tengo que avisarle que llegaste, me pidió que lo hiciera apenas pusieras un pie en la casa para venir a verte – sonríe.

-Voy subiendo mi bolso – asintió, la vi tomar el teléfono en lo que subía a mi habitación.

Sonreí al ver que todo estaba igual, las mismas colchas, los adornos y cuadros colgados, mi escritorio, las cortinas… todo estaba igual. Me estaba por acostar en mi cama cuando note algo que no debería estar sobre mi almohada, una rosa roja y un sobre. "Bella", era todo lo que decían en el sobre.

"_Bella: _

_Mi Bella, te he extrañado mucho todo este tiempo y llego el momento de estar juntos. Ha pasado mucho y sé que debes haber superado lo que nos pasó, ahora podemos disfrutar de nuevo. Me alegra que hayas vuelto a mí, estoy desesperado por verte pronto. _

_Esta vez todo será distinto, realmente estaremos juntos de todas las formas posibles, ataremos nuestros corazones, cuerpos y espíritus como debió pasar desde un principio. Sé que estas lista para recibirme, te he visto este tiempo, he visto en la hermosa mujer que te estas convirtiendo y todo para mí, porque sé que todo lo haces por mí. _

_Alaska te sienta bien mi amor, tu cuerpo esta hermoso y tu carita con el frio parece más blanca pero hermosa y más que antes. Te amo y llego la hora de estar juntos de nuevo._

_Jacob"_

Me senté en la cama con la respiración contenida, mi corazón palpitando a diez mil por hora, al borde de las lágrimas y la piel erizada por el miedo. Jacob había estado en mi habitación, pero como y cuando, acaso mis padres lo dejaron pasar.

-Bella hija – mamá entro en la habitación y me apresure a esconder la carta y la flor debajo de la almohada -. ¿Qué pasa cariño? – sé que no había forma de ocultar mis ojos llorosos.

-Es solo que extraño la casa, yo no pude venir para las fiestas – dije abrazándola fuerte y largue el llanto.

-Tranquila hija, este año convenceré a Charlie de ir contigo para que no estés tan sola – acariciaba mi espalda y me abrazaba fuerte, pero en este momento necesitaba otros brazos, necesitaba mi zona segura a mi caballero de armadura.

Intente centrarme un poco – Esta bien mamá, es difícil para todos y lo entiendo, además es por mi futuro – la solté de a poco y la mire con la mejor sonrisa que pude esbozar.

-Vamos a que tomes algo – suspire profundo.

-Solo deja que me lave la cara – asintió y salió de la habitación.

"**Hola cielo ¿Cuándo llegas?"** – ojala fuera pronto porque realmente lo necesitaba conmigo.

"**Veo que me extrañas, estamos llegando mañana como al media mañana"** – Dios sabe cuánto lo necesito ahora.

"**Ven con cuidado pero apúrate"** – ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo.

"**¿Qué paso cariño?"** – no era el mejor momento, conozco a Ed y sé que se iba a alterar.

"**Solo te extraño mucho. Ya estoy en casa y mi habitación me recuerda mucho a ti"** – en cierta forma era cierto.

"**Falta poco cariño, muy poco****"** – suspire profundo, trate de calmarme y salí de mi habitación.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras entro Charlie, me sonrió y me acerque rápido a él para abrazarlo.

-Hey… veo que extrañaste al viejo – dijo con una nota de humor en su voz y solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Te extrañe, demasiado tiempo sin verte y casi no me hablas – Charlie no se lleva con las llamadas telefónicas, así que las veces que hablamos la conversación no llega a cinco minutos.

-Ya sabes que las llamadas no se me dan bien – dijo y reímos, logro cambiarme un poco el ánimo. Quizás debería decírselo a Charlie, solo…. No se…

-Renée nos está esperando – dije, dejo sus cosas en el perchero y fuimos a la cocina.

-Vas a cocinar durante estos días – aseguro bajito en mi oído y volvió a reír.

-¿Cómo te fue durante el año? – pregunte y fingió estremecerse seguramente por los malos recuerdos.

-Ha sido duro, sobre todo cuando probaba una receta nueva o improvisaba – dijo y reí.

-Ya están acá, tengo una torta – anuncio Renée cuando entramos a la cocina.

-Podemos comer afuera en honor a Bella – propuso Charlie y contuve la risa.

-Charlie la torta la compre – dijo Renée con algo de molestia.

-Bueno entonces nos sentamos a disfrutarla – Renée rodo los ojos.

Nos sentamos los tres, repartí las porciones de torta, era de chocolate con crema mocca, lo servimos con jugo de naranja exprimido. Estuvimos conversando un tiempo sobre la universidad, contándole de mis compañeros de estudio, también algo sobre Edward porque Renée insistió y fue el momento en que Charlie se puso de mal humor.

-¿Y cuando viene ese chico? – pregunto y fruncí mi ceño, me molesta que después de tanto tiempo lo siga tratando así.

-Se llama Edward y llega mañana – dije y resoplo -. ¿Alguna visita interesante mientras no estuve? – pregunte y los mire alternando.

-Lo habitual, mi amiga Leah para conversar y Billy para ver los partidos con tu padre – será que Jacob los acompaño y aprovecho para dejarme esa nota.

-¿Han sabido algo de Jacob? – pregunte rápido y los dos me miraron sorprendidos -. No es que esté interesada, solo que lo vi en una foto que aún estaba en mi habitación y no sé, me entro curiosidad – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sera el hijo de mi mejor amigo pero ese chico no se acerca más a esta casa – aseguro algo enojado, no pude sonreír, porque eso era señal de que Jacob había entrado a mi habitación de otra manera -. Tengo que volver a la estación, las veo más tarde – nos dio un beso a cada una en la mejilla y se fue.

-¿Por qué Charlie y tú nunca se besan? – _"¡Mierda! ¿Yo le pregunte eso a mi madre?"_, no sé porque hoy me resulto raro.

-Sabes que Charlie no le gusta demostrar mucho delante de otras personas pero… - mamá hizo una pausa y me miro un segundo -, en la intimidad es muy demostrativo – preferí evitar imágenes o pensamientos respecto a eso.

Lo que quedo del resto de la tarde me la pase con Renée ayudándola con las velas que aún seguía fabricando mientras me contaba que ahora su amiga Leah la está ayudando, ya que tenía más pedido por que había conseguido tres tiendas en Port Angeles que las vendía. Eran velas artesanales, les ponía flores, las tallaba y las hacía de distintas formas y colores. Charlie le había construido fuera de la casa en el jardín trasero como un pequeño taller para que estuviera más cómoda, se la veía feliz con eso.

"**Te veo mañana, estoy ansiosa por verte. Ve con cuidado cielo"** – le escribí antes de acomodarme para dormir, realmente estaba cansada.

Sentía una presión en mi pecho, algo estaba sobre mí y luego los besos en mi cara acercándose a mis labios, se perfectamente que no son los labios de mi Edward, estos eran más gruesos y algo brutos, los de Edward son perfectamente rellenos como tienen que ser y suaves, todo el tiempo suaves… luego todo negro y el sonido de mis despertador me despertó. Eran las siete de la mañana, esto no estaba bien, eran mis vacaciones…. Merecidas vacaciones después de un año muy bueno, así que podía dormir mucho más y eso iba hacer ahora, saque la alarme de mi celular (despertador), y me acomode para seguir durmiendo.

"_¡Dios bendito! Estos labios si los conozco"_, creo que aún estoy dormida - . Hola cariño, he extrañado esta cama – lo sentí pegarse a mi cuerpo mientras me abrazaba. Porque su cuerpo ahora provocaba algo tan distinto, ya no era la sensación de amigos.

-Hola cielo, que bueno que llegaste – no me moví solo me quede ahí dejando que me abrazara, estaba de nuevo en mi zona segura.

-Es mejor te levantes, Charlie puede llegar, te espero abajo – dijo y me soltó.

Seguro que con Renée se entretenía bastante por lo que me entre a duchar, luego me cambie y me puse a acomodar mi cama. Y ahí estaba, la realidad me golpeo una vez más, había olvidado la rosa y la carta. No sé porque pero sé que esa carta era importante así que la guarde en uno de mis cajones de ropa escondida debajo de todo y al fondo. Recordé el sueño, había una sensación den mi piel, como que había sido demasiado real, me estremeció cuando el pensamiento de que Jacob había estado en realidad en mi habitación y me había besado paso por mi mente. ¿Sería posible que se haya colado en mi habitación anoche? Aleje el pensamiento, no podía ser aso. La rosa la tire a la basura. Termine de hacer la cama y baje para ver a Edward.

-¡Edward! – me esperaba a los pies de la escalera y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me lance sobre él colgándome de su cuello con mi piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

-Bella – me abrazo fuerte por la cintura y yo por el cuello -. Cuanto te extrañe cariño – dijo con una nota de nostalgia en la voz.

-Yo también cielo – y quedamos abrazados durante unos minutos.

Bese su mejilla varias veces - ¿Renée? – pregunte y mientras me insto a que nos abrazáramos.

-Salió a entregar un pedido, pero dijo que Charlie llegaría en cualquier momento – seguro eso significaba que me tocaba cocinar.

-¿Qué hora es? – aún seguía subida a él, parecia no molestarle ni cansarlo mi peso, él siempre dice que soy liviana como una plumita.

-El mediodía – nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, lo había extrañado tanto -. Creo que es hora de que empieces con la comida – corto el silencio y empezó a bajarme de su cintura.

-Aguarda ven conmigo arriba – lo vi dudar, seguro era por el riesgo que viniera Charlie -, por favor, solo un segundo – asintió y sonreí satisfecha. Entramos en mi habitación y busque un regalo que tenía para él - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – había sido hace un par de días pero no lo pudimos festejar juntos.

Tomo el paquete y lo abrió rápido – ¡Bella es grandioso! – era una muñequera de cuero con un dibujo celta en metal con una el símbolo de su familia que Emmett me había pasado. Había gastado bastante, más de lo previsto pero quería fuera especial.

-¿En verdad te gusta?... no fue muy fácil encontrarte algo… la verdad nunca he regalado más que un par de remeras o algo así… te estaba buscando algo especial y Emmett me comento del símbolo familiar… no se… - me quede en silencio en cuento me abrazo con fuerza y sonreí mientras correspondía el abrazo con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Es perfecto – susurro bajito -, ahora ayúdame a ponérmela – tome la muñequera y puso su mano frente a mí para que la colocara. Sonreí más que satisfecha le quedaba perfecta.

-Ahora si bajemos y preparo el almuerzo ¿te quedas? – pregunte mientras salíamos de mi habitación.

-Depende de lo que cocines – me sonrió de manera exquisita y le sonreí en respuesta.

-Carne asada con verduras – se relamió los labios y sonreí más.

Después del almuerzo con mis padres nos fuimos hasta el prado y aprovecho para contarme lo que le había contado Jasper, quedamos en que trataría de averiguar si Charlie sabía algo más sobre ese accidente. Esa tarde llegaron Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper había venido en auto con Edward, según lo que me conto durante el viaje se comportó como solía hacerlo antes, estaba sereno como en paz, lo malo es que María vendría la segunda semana y todo cambiaria de nuevo. Luego de que Emmett y Rosalie se instalaron decidimos salir a dar una vuelta por Port Angeles, Alice se fue con el oso y Rose mientras me fui con Jasper y Edward. Alice dejo en claro que no tenía problema en salir con Jasper, ya había pasado y ella estaba feliz con Daniel o eso nos quería hacer creer, yo creo que está disimulando a la perfección lo que siente por Jasper, estoy segura que no lo olvido.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a bailar? – pregunto Em cuando llegamos a Port Angeles y nos reunimos.

-¡Yo tengo ganas! – exclamo Alice emocionada.

-Lo que quieran estoy dispuesto – acepto Jasper.

-¡Perfecto! Conozco un lugar – Rosalie nos guio hasta el lugar "Fantastic".

-Ven – Edward aferro con fuerza mi mano.

-¿Esta noche la pasas conmigo? – pregunte mientras seguíamos a los chicos por el lugar buscando un espacio disponible

-Por supuesto, como siempre me avisas cuando estén durmiendo - sonreí, mínimo una semana iba a estar durmiendo conmigo. Después de todo alguna noche la tenía que pasar en su casa -. Tengo que contarte algo – dijo en mi oído.

-¡Esta noche! cuando estemos en casa – asintió y beso mi frente.

Me sorprendió ver que Alice estuvo conversando con Jasper de manera muy animada, y conozco bien a mi amiga para saber que le estaba presumiendo, le envía esas sonrisas disimuladas mientras lo miraba por lo bajo y hasta la vi ruborizarse en cierto momento. ¿Qué paso con su novio?

-Creo que este te gusto la otra vez… - dijo Edward dejando una copa delante mío – Caipiriña – sonríe, ere cierto me había gustado la otra vez.

-Pero solo poco, no quiero terminar como en mi cumpleaños – comencé a degustar mi trago bajo la mirada atenta de Edward.

-Trata de no tomar tanto esta vez – dijo burlándose y le saque la lengua por lo que se largó a reír.

-Sabes que mi jefe no deja de preguntarme por mi novio – su sonrisa fue de satisfacción.

-¿Esta celoso? Voy a seguir siendo tu novio con tal de alejarlo de ti – termine mi trago y mordí mi labio mirándolo con los mejores ojos tristes que pude poner, Edward suspiro profundo y negó con la cabeza -. Por favor, una más…

-Bella aún recuerdo la última vez….

-Una más, esa noche tome miles – siguió negando – juro que solo una más…

-Bella no… - quise hablar y tapo mi boca -, no voy a aguantar otra noche como esa – aseguro y solo saque de mi mente algunas imágenes muy nítidas que vinieron a mí.

-Una… una solita… después tomo agua – se largó a reír.

-La misma, no vas a mezclar – aseguro y asentí. _"Mis ruegos parece que funcionan con Edward"_, me dio cierta sensación de poder.

-¿Quiero saber algo? – Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y Emmett del otro. Los mire alternando a los dos porque había algo de picardía en sus ojos -. ¿Cuándo van a ser novios en verdad? – dijo con total despreocupación.

-Este jueguito de estarse mirando y presumiendo todo el tiempo tiene que cansarlos – dijo Emmett -, acaso no me vas a decir que no tienes ganas de desnudar a mi hermanito y hacerle cosas no santas – los dos se largaron a reír y seguro era por mi cara.

-¡Basta lo nuestro es distinto! ¡Nunca pasaría a más! ¡Solo somos amigos no se fija de otra manera en mí! – asegure y una pequeña punzada de dolor que no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar me golpeo en el pecho.

-¡Oh vamos Bella! En verdad no te das cuenta de lo que pasa entre ustedes, las miraditas, la forma en que se hablan… - Rosalie tenía una mirada incrédula, parecia que ella en verdad no me creía.

-Las noches que duermen juntitos… me vas a negar que no tienes ganas de tocarlo aunque sea un poquito… yo sé que Edward se muere por hacerte algunas cositas… - Emmett logro llevar mi sonrojo a niveles inesperados.

-¡Quieren parar con eso! Nos así entre nosotros – dije con total seguridad -. Edward es muy importante para mí, pero no se… - Edward venia hacia la mesa y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Lo que tú digas, parece que en verdad te lo crees, no va a pasar mucho hasta que alguien te lo saque – dicho eso Rosalie se levantó y se llevó a Emmett con ella. Edward nunca se había puesto de novio hasta ahora, cosa que era un alivio porque me asegura ser la única mujer en su vida…. "la única amiga mujer en su vida, Bella", me rete mentalmente.

-Acá esta, el ultimo y nos vamos estoy cansado – dijo y asentí.

Cuando termine mi copa no paso ni un segundo cuando me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta donde estaba Alice y Jasper que para mi sorpresa están muy juntitos. Alice se sobresaltó cuando nos vio y se alejó.

-Estoy algo cansado quisiera volver a casa, ¿se quedan o nos vamos juntos? – Jasper y Alice se miraron un segundo.

-Nos vamos juntos – dijo Jasper contestando por los dos.

Tome a Alice del brazo y comenzamos a caminar para la salida seguida por los chicos. Que Ali esquivara mi mirada acusadora no era buena señal. Una vez fuera del lugar que podía hablarle bajo sin que nos escucharan comencé.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – fue en tono de reproche y así quería que lo sintiera porque Daniel esta con ella, y la espera hasta que empiecen las clases para verse nuevamente.

-No hago nada Bella, solo estábamos hablando – dijo con tranquilidad fingida.

-¡Estas presumiendo! Eso es hacer algo – asegure.

-Solo es una pantalla de humo, en unos días ya no está – dijo molesta mientras se soltaba de mi brazo.

Fue enojada todo el resto del camino, ni siquiera me miro, no hizo más que ver por la ventana. Jasper dejo primero a Alice y luego me llevo a mí, Edward se quedó esperando afuera en lo que entraba a casa, seguro mis padres estaban durmiendo era bastante tarde. Cuando llegue a mi habitación Edward ya estaba esperando subido al árbol.

-¿Quieres que vea si hay un pantalón de Charlie? – pregunte cuando entro.

Comenzó a sacarse la camisa mangas corta que llevaba – No hace falta, cámbiate rápido así dormimos – asentí -. ¿Quién te deja notas en tu almohada? – lo mire y tenía un sobre en la mano.


	23. Capitulo 22: Vacaciones

Capítulo 22: Vacaciones.

_Bella POV_

-¿Estaba en mi almohada? – asintió -. No lo sé – dije mientras la sacaba de su mano -, mamá lo hacía cuando era chica – mentí -, puede que este con nostalgia lo que recién vuelvo – me fui a cambiar al baño y apenas entre y cerré la puerta caí sentada en el piso.

Abrí el sobre temblando, yo sabía perfectamente quien me enviaba esa carta, el asunto era como mierda se metía en mi habitación.

"_Bella,_

_Hoy te vi con Edward, todo el día estuviste con él sabiendo que iría a buscarte ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué nos mantienes alejados si somos uno? Esta noche no insistiré, pero sería bueno que te apartaras de él, encárgate de alejarlo mi amor y yo iré por ti para cuidarte y amarte como siempre lo hicimos._

_Jacob"_

Respire profundo varios minutos necesitaba calmarme y por ahora sacar esto de mi mente, unos minutos después comencé a cambiarme, me higienice y volví a la habitación. Edward estaba acomodado en la cama dejándome lugar para mí. Dormí aferrada a su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Bella cariño – me removí en sus brazos.

-¿Ya te vas? – apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-Aun no, pero quiero saber si me vas a contar que te pasa – levante un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué debería pasarme algo? – me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Veo que estás esquiva hoy – bese su pecho -. Mejor me voy ahora antes de que me encuentre Charlie – lo solté y lo mire mientras se vestía. El maldito es jodidamente sexy, su espalda con esos pequeños lunares es tan atractiva y ni que hablar de sus brazos.

-Anoche me ibas a contar algo – me sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama a mi lado.

-No creo poder venir esta noche a dormir… no quiero que te enojes, recuerda que todo lo arma Esme… - eso ya me sonó mal.

-Cullen no des vueltas y larga lo que tienes que decir – me apoye sobre mis codos y respiro profundo.

-Esme invito a las Denali a cenar a casa – me senté en la cama con los brazos cruzados -. Isabella – fue una advertencia.

-¿Te vas a tirar a Irina de nuevo? – me miro sorprendido y yo estaba indignada.

-Isabella no empieces, últimamente quieres pelear todo el tiempo – dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Es que últimamente dices y haces cualquier cosa – una punzada en mi estómago, sé muy bien que es lo que siento, estoy muerta de celos.

-¿Hago cualquier cosa? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y se cruzaba de brazos -. Yo últimamente no entiendo que te pasa, me es imposible leer tu mente, mandas señales distintas todo el tiempo – siguió y me sentí mal, porque sé que es cierto, hay tantos sentimientos ambiguos.

-Es que estoy segura que Irina va a intentar algo, Esme no me quiere y la va animar a que lo haga, no quiero que te lastime o te alejen de mi – sonrió y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado.

-Nadie nos va a alejar, te lo aseguro – dijo acariciando mi rostro -. Y sabes muy bien que nunca volvería a tener nada con Irina – aseguro y asentí, yo lo sabía, él lo haría por mí, nunca tendría nada con ella de nuevo.

-Tienes que irte… perdón… de nuevo… - beso mi frente y me guiño un ojo.

-Te quiero cariño, te escribo – asentí y salió por mi ventana.

Durante la tarde me fui a la casa de Alice, no me había llamado y anoche la cosa quedo algo mal. Salude a sus padres y estuve un tiempo conversando con ellos sobre la universidad y el trabajo, hasta que Ali bajo y se notaba aun enojada.

-Siento sino te gusto lo que te dije anoche – comencé cuando nos sentamos en la cama de su habitación.

-Solo estaba hablando con él, nada más Bella, quiero a Daniel no lo engañaría – sabía que Alice no era de las que engañan, pero anoche se la veía tan distinta.

-Lo sé Ali, pero es que parecías estar presumiéndole y él se veía también como correspondiendo todo lo que hacías – dije y suspiro profundo.

-Pensé que cuando lo volviera a ver, después de estar tanto tiempo con Daniel las cosas serían distintas – ahora parecia triste y creo que sé lo que venía, me acomode a su lado apoyándome en el cabecero de la cama. Las dos sentadas y tomadas de la mano -, pensé que cuando lo viera no sentiría lo de antes… Quiero mucho a Daniel, pero no es amor, tanto el como yo lo sabemos, nunca lo engañaría y al ver a Jasper, que fuera el mismo del que me enamore, creo que me di cuenta que no lo olvide, todavía lo amo – apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ojala pudiera decir algo para poder hacer que te sientas mejor, pero sé que el amor nos ciega – asintió -. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Daniel? ¿Vas a seguir con él? – solo suspiro profundo y quedamos en silencio.

-¿Te quedarías esta noche conmigo? – pregunto luego de varios minutos que estuvimos en silencio.

-Por supuesto Ali, esta noche y más si quieres – la abrace y estuvimos en silencio mucho tiempo más.

-Tengo que averiguar sobre María… - murmure sin darme cuenta, había recordado que quede con Edward de investigar más sobre ese accidente y me había quedado pensado en como sacaría el tema con Charlie.

-¿Qué tienes que averiguar de María? - Alice me miro seria y suspire profundo, sé que cuando le contara se iba a enojar, pero no había querido contarle nada porque miedo a que la confundiera.

-Solo escucha sin cortarme – dije y dudo un momento pero luego asintió. Estuve durante varios minutos contándole sobre el accidente, María y Jasper, todo lo que suponíamos o sospechábamos y como si estábamos en lo cierto todos queríamos sacar a flote la verdad.

-Yo quiero participar de todo – dijo con renovado entusiasmo y la mire con duda.

-Alice no creo…

-Ahora es tu turno de escucharme – se puso frente a mí con más seriedad -. Estoy enamorada de Jasper… - estaba por reclamar pero me detuvo con un gesto de su mano -, es hora de que tú me escuches… - asentí muy a mi pesar -. Cuando comencé a salir con Daniel en verdad pensé que me había olvidado de Jasper y el creyó haberse olvidado de Nina, una ex novia de él de la cual estaba muy enamorado y lo engaño… - suspiro profundo -… dos corazones heridos juntos… - sonrió con nostalgia – hicimos un pacto… darnos una oportunidad, estar juntos… ninguno está enamorado del otro, así que si tengo la posibilidad de estar con Jasper no la voy a desperdiciar, es el amor de mi vida… siempre lo supe y tarde o temprano iba buscarlo de nuevo… lo veo claro en mi futuro él y yo vamos a estar juntos – y estaba tan segura de todo que sabía internamente que ellos estarían juntos.

Las dos habíamos quedado muy nostálgicas luego de su declaración, creo que lo mejor era tratar de distraernos, yo necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza las notas de Jacob y Alice necesitaba sacar a Jasper de su cabeza por ahora hasta que todo se aclarara, por lo menos por hoy así que le propuse ver una película, alguna comedia que nos hiciera reír un poco y no fue mala idea ya que terminamos de muy buen humor luego de reírnos por casi dos horas.

-¿Edward? – Pregunto cuando nos estábamos preparando para dormir -, esta noche no dormían juntos…. – se quedó pensando y la mire -. ¿Sabes lo raro que suena decir eso cuando no son más que amigos? – me largue a reír porque tenía toda la razón.

-Esme invito a las Denali a cenar, calculo no quiere tener más problemas con ella y se quedaba en su casa – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Dios! Esme adora a esas mujeres, no lo entiendo, ella parece tan dulce y maternal… porque debemos reconocerle que cuida a sus chicos con uñas y dientes, pero no entiendo lo que la hace estar tan unidas a ellas – yo tampoco lo entendía, parecia que la manipulaban y no podía alejarse.

-Hoy le hice otra escena a Edward – dije cuando estuvimos acostadas.

-¿Celos? – la mire, no sé qué me pasa.

-Casi discutimos, dice que tengo sentimientos encontrados y la verdad cuando pienso en Edward con alguien más me siento… celosa… - dije lo último con duda -, pero sé que solo quiero ser su amiga, nada más – afirme, aun no me animaba a contarle de los sueños, la forma en que me atraen sus labios o su cuerpo, no de eso aún no diría nada.

-No hay una mínima posibilidad que le des una chance de algo más que una amistad – negué con la cabeza.

-No quiero arruinar lo que tengo con él – asegure.

-No sería arruinarlo, seria mejorarlo y mucho… ya sabes… - sonrió con picardía en los ojos, algo pasaba por su mente y me hizo sonreír también -, abría algunas cosas extras que disfrutar… besitos… caricias… compañía… sexo… - me ruborice mientras ella reía.

-Eso suena interesante – dije y reímos.

Cuando nos levantamos al otro día recibimos el mensaje del oso para ir al cine, seriamos solo los tres como en otras épocas y de paso prometió contarnos lo que paso en la cena, que según él fue divertido aunque Esme estaba enojada con Edward. Nos encontrábamos a eso de las siete de la tarde. Cuando llegue a casa con Ali fui directo a mi habitación para darme una ducha y cambiarme mientras ella se quedaba con Renée en su taller ayudándola con las velas.

"**¿Porque no puedo ir con ustedes?****"** – Edward era celoso también cosa que me fascinaba porque parecia un niño chiquito cuando protestaba.

"**Porque es una salida solo con Emmett. Te prometo que después me tienes toda para ti"** – sonreí como estúpida luego de escribir eso.

"**Eso suena muy bien… me has hecho feliz****"** – y sonreí más.

Estaba buscando mi ropa cuando note el sobre en mi almohada me quede helada mirando fijo sobre la almohada, luego mire hacia la ventana e instintivamente fui a asegurarme que estaba cerrada, y lo estaba pero no trancada, por lo que le puse el pasador para evitar que se abriera. Me senté en el borde de la cama con el sobre en la mano y temblando lo abrí para sacar la nota.

"_Bella,_

_¿Qué hacías con él en tu cama? ¡Maldita seas Bella, sino te amara tanto juro que no la pasarías bien! El muy maldito te abrazaba como si fueras de él…._

_Lo siento amor, no quiero asustarte, pero ese lugar es mío y nadie más debe ocuparlo, me alegro que anoche hayas estado con Alice, me sentí mejor al no verlo a él contigo. Sigue así mi amor, mantenlo lejos y pronto yo estaré en tu cama besándote y amándote._

_Jacob."_

Una vez más guarde la nota en el sobre y la escondí junto con las otras, no iba a darle espacio en mi vida, Jacob no se atrevería a hacerme nada, sabe muy bien que Charlie es el jefe de policía y no debe meterse conmigo. Me duche durante un buen rato para sacar sus palabras de mi mente, me vestí sencilla y busque a Ali para irnos.

-¡Enana, Duende! – el enorme oso nos hacía seña desde una de las colas del cine.

-¡Oso! – exclame abrazándolo mientras se dedicó a dejarme sin aire con su abrazo fuerte.

-¡Em! – ahora fue el turno de Alice.

Emmett había comprado ya las entradas para ver una película de terror, según él se sentaría entre medio de las dos para que pudiéramos abrazarlo cuando tuviéramos miedo. Con Alice compramos las palomitas y la gaseosa… unos caramelos y chupetines para Em también… es un niño de cinco cuando viene al cine. Cuando termino la película fuimos a cenar, no solo Emmett tenía hambre yo estaba igual.

-Sé que quieren chismes sobre anoche y las dos han disimulado como las mejores – dijo luego de unos quince minutos que estuvimos comiendo y hablando en monosílabos.

-¿Estaba María? – la voz de Alice sonó ansiosa.

-Viene el fin de semana, aunque no estoy seguro ni Jazz tampoco – la mirada de Alice se ilumino ante eso.

-¿Y las otras? – pregunte sin una mínima intención de nombrarlas.

-Las Denali, Bella, tiene un apellido y el apodo es malditas víboras arpías – reímos los tres.

-¿Cómo fue la cena con las víboras? – Emmett me aprobó con el pulgar para arriba y rodé mis ojos.

-Se hubieran divertido a lo grande de haber estado, parecia un partido de tenis en medio de una guerra nuclear que gracias a dios no exploto en el lugar – dijo riéndose y sé quedo en silencio mientras seguía comiendo, con Alice lo mirábamos atentas esperando que empezara el relato.

-¡Emmett maldito habla de una vez! – exclamo Alice unos minutos después porque no hablo más.

-Está bien pero trátame con cariño – dijo con cara de ofendido.

-Osito querido puedes contarnos que paso – dije con mi mejor voz de niña buena.

-Ves duende, así se debe tratar a un hombre para conseguir lo que quieres – dijo Emmett burlándose.

-O puedo hacer esto – y lo pellizco en la mano con fuerza -. ¡Habla de una maldita vez! – lo volvió a pellizcar.

-¡Mierda deja de maltratarme! – exclamo sobándose el lugar -. Eso me dolió – y nos reímos.

-Emmett dime que paso – rogué, ya me estaba molestado diera tantas vueltas.

-Está bien, está bien – respiro profundo y nos miró con unas sonrisa algo malévola -. Mamá empezó el ataque cuando nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa e hizo que Irina se sentara al lado de Ed – resople molesta - ¿celosa? – dijo levantando una ceja.

-Si, es seguro – dijo Alice y la mire fulminándola – sigue, ignórala – mira a Emmett atenta de nuevo.

-Todo iba bien, nos preguntaron de la universidad, luego de las citas que teníamos y Edward dijo que no salía con nadie, Irina le dijo que no entendía porque si era muy atractivo, pero él no contesto, entonces mamá le dijo que Eddie esperaba a la chica ideal y que seguro ya la tenía a su lado muy cerca "ahora"… eso fue refiriéndose a Irina – asentimos con Alice -, Edward le advirtió a mamá que no siguiera, Irina lo invito a salir, él la rechazo como todo un caballero, mamá lo regaño y Tanya pregunto por ti – dijo señalándome -. Edward les dijo que eras muy especial, mamá le dijo que lo engañaba y que aún lo quería lejos de ti, Irina pregunto si aún te hacías la mosquita muerta, tenía que meterme así que les dije que las zorras como ellas eran las únicas falsa….

-¡¿Júrame que no les dijiste eso delante de tu madre?! – Exclame retándolo – Emmett por dios tienes que ponerte un filtro.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? solo dije la verdad – dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – Además no solo fui yo, Eddie les dijo que no le gustaban las chicas fáciles que saltaban de cama en cama como si tomaran agua, ahí fue cuando mamá estuvo a punto de destriparlo, Eddie agrego que quería alguien muy especial para él – sonreí, él se merecía alguien muy especial.

-¿La verdad? – pregunte y el asintió - ¿Y ya les dijiste la verdad de lo que pasa entre Rosalie y tú? – negó con fuerza con la cabeza.

-Soy sincero pero tampoco soy suicida, mi madre anda mucho con cuchillos metida en la cocina, soy consciente de que me hace falta estar vivo para hacer muchas cosas – dijo y nos largamos a reír de nuevo.

-Sigue contando – lo incito Alice.

-Mamá estaba por gritarle así que quise ayudar a mi hermanito por lo que agregue que era mejor mantener a las mujeres falsas lejos y Edward dijo estar de acuerdo con mi comentario, y que eran amigos porque eras sincera y autentica y que no te cambiaría por nadie – sonreí orgullosa, ese era mi Edward en todo su esplendor -. Mi hermano es sumamente valiente, pensé que en ese momento mamá le arrancaría el corazón con una cuchara que tenía en su mano pero gracias a dios papá cambio la conversación, hasta que Irina le pregunto cómo hacía para satisfacer ciertas necesidades, cosa que nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta, para aligerar el ambiente bromee diciéndole que Edward practicaba el autocontrol y la abstinencia…

-Como si pudiera abstenerse del sexo – proteste molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya dejaste que te desflore y a eso se dedican cuando duermen juntos? – pregunto riéndose.

-¡No Emmett! – exclame sorprendida.

-Es que Bella sabe bien de las actividades de tu hermano, tuvo la alegría de escucharlo en pleno acto – mire a Alice con mirada asesina, ¿acaso no conocía a Emmett en absoluto? Me iba a torturar hasta que le contara todo.

-¿Cómo que lo escuchaste? – sus ojos brillaban y lo supe, no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que le contara.

-¡Cuéntale Bella! – exclamo Alice codeándome.

-¡Alice basta! – exclame escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos.

-Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame – repitió cual niño de cinco años.

-No te voy a contar – dije enojada.

"**Cariño estoy con sueño ¿falta mucho?"** – mi cielo estaba esperándome. Sonríe una vez más como estúpida.

"**Ahora les digo que volvamos, no te duermas"** – respondí.

-Hora de volver, Edward esta con sueño – dije mientras le hacía seña a la camarera.

-¿Acaso tienes que darle la mamadera?... ¿O la teta? – abrí mis ojos de par en par.

-¡Emmett! – exclame avergonzada y ruborizada.

-Quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber – repitió y negué con la cabeza -. Quiero saber que escuchaste cuéntame – insistió de nuevo mientras Alice se retorcía de la risa.

Pagamos la cena y salimos del restaurante para ir a buscar el jeep de Emmett. Era mejor volver me estaba alterando con su insistencia.

-Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame – repetía insistente mientras caminábamos a su auto.

-Emmett no te voy a contar – dije decidida.

-Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame – Alice seguía riendo y yo estaba irritada, era tan molesto tenerlo en mi oído repitiéndome eso.

-Sabes qué sino le cuentas no te dejara en paz – dijo Ali cuando subimos al jeep de Emmett.

-Quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber – siguió repitiendo.

-¡Esta bien te cuento! – exclame y se acomodó con ansiedad en su lugar para escucharme.

FLASH BACK

Edward había prometido llamarme antes de las diez de la noche para que pudiéramos hablar un poco más sin que se nos hiciera tan tarde porque estamos ha mediado de semana. Y acá estaba a las once de la noche aun esperando su llamada y cada vez más molesta y con sueño. Llame una… dos… tres… cuatro veces y nada. _"Estúpido Cullen que me tiene pendiente de una llamada"_, pensé. Llame de nuevo una… dos… tres… _"¡Oh, oh! ¿Qué mierda?"_, pensé.

-¡AAAhhhh!... ¡tú polla es enorme!... mas… me llenas… siiii… asiii…. – yo podía escucharlos por el celular imagino la gente que estaba cerca.

-Trata… ¡aaahhhh!... de apretarme… ¡mierda tus tetas!... – ese es mi… ¿Edward? Su voz se notaba excitada y mucho -. Siiii…. Contrae… ¡AHORA MIERDA!... ¡AAAHHH!... adoro tus tetas enormes… - jadeo. _"¡Mierda me estoy mojando!"_, pensé tragando con dificultad. Sentir la voz de Edward excitado había mandado pulsaciones de placer directo a mi clítoris.

-¡Enormeeee!... ¡Oh dios!... Edward dame todo tu pollaaa… ¡aaahhhh!... siiii…. – gritaba la chica.

Mi respiración estaba totalmente agitada, sentía los jadeos de Edward, eran sensuales y excitantes, su voz ronca por el clímax me atraía más aún era imposible intentar dejar de escucharlo, él le seguía pidiendo que lo apretara mientras ella gritaba su nombre y jadeaba al mismo tiempo. Sé que esto es raro o por lo menos para mí, pero estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo mientras lo escuchaba tener sexo con otra mujer, solo por escuchar su voz, sus jadeos y su respiración agitada.

-¿¡EDWARD!?... – grite para ver si me escuchaba - ¿¡EDWARD!?... – volví a gritar.

-¡Mierda! – lo escuche del otro lado.

-¡Aguarda no terminamos! – se escuchó a la chica.

-¡Bella! – Exclamo - ¡Bella! – repitió cuando no conteste.

-¿Por qué mierda me atiendes cuando estás en plena sesión de sexo? – no es que no haya disfrutado escucharlo, pero tenía que disimular.

-¡Bella cariño perdón! – dijo rápido.

-¿¡Tienes novia idiota!? – sentí que exclamo la chica.

-Katy, Bella no es mi novia – dijo contestándole -. Bella pensé que había cortado la llamada, esa fue la intención – se disculpó.

-Me hubieras avisado y no te llamaba – reproche.

-No fue planeado Bella, solo se dio – _"Estúpido"_, pensé.

-Te dejo para que sigas – dije.

-Creo que Katy ya no está de humor – sonó a burla y fue bajito, seguro estaba cerca de ella.

-También creo que la dejaste en lo mejor – se largó a reír.

-Me está mirando feo, creo que me quiere matar, te llamo cuando llegue a casa – dijo y me reí.

-De acuerdo cielo, en el remoto caso que sigas con eso mándame un mensaje así no espero – no creo que Edward no tenga sus métodos para convencer a una chica.

-Hecho – dijo y cortamos.

Unos diez minutos después… - **"Cariño, no esperes despierta"** – resople molesta. No respondí el mensaje no tenía sentido.

FLASH BACK

Emmett se estaba partiendo de la risa apretando su panza después de escuchar mi relato de lo que paso mientras Alice lo imitaba y a mí me estaba molestado. Diez minutos después Em se calmó y empezó a manejar para volver a Forks.

-Emmett – lo llamo Alice que iba en la parte de atrás del jeep - ¿Han pensado hacer algo con la situación de Jasper? – Emmett la miro por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió.

-Lo mejor sería nos juntemos sin Jasper y hablemos del tema para planear algo – y estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

….

-Me hiciste esperar mucho – Edward entraba a mi habitación con una hermosa cara de sueño.

-Perdón – me acerque y nos abrazamos -. Mucho sueño – asegure y asintió aun abrazándome.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana hablamos – dijo y nos soltamos.

-Me voy a cambiar – lo deje en la habitación y fui al baño para asearme y cambiarme.

Abrió sus brazos en cuanto me vio salir del baño – Ven – me acosté a su lado y me refugie en su abrazo -. ¿La pasaron bien? – me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Nos divertimos mucho – asegure sin dar más detalles porque sé que empezaría a burlarse en cuanto dijera lo que le había contado a Emmett.

-Emmett me mandó un mensaje recién – dijo en tono de burla -. No debiste contarle sobre eso, no te va a dejar en paz – dijo riéndose bajo.

-Los Cullen pueden ser irritantes cuando se lo proponen – resople algo molesta.

-Esto estaba en la almohada – me mostro un sobre y me removí inquieta cuando lo tome - ¿Cuándo me vas a contar que pasa? – tome una respiración profunda y lo mire.

-No es nada – dije sonriéndole y deje el sobre en la mesa de noche.

-¿No vas a leerlo? – pregunto mirándome serio, negué con la cabeza y tomo el sobre mientras me soltaba y se sentaba en la cama.

-¡No lo abras! – exclame un poco más alto pero ya lo estaba leyendo y apretaba la mandíbula.

-¿Espero no estés considerando esto? – Dijo enojado, su mandíbula se notaba tensa y esquive su mirada – "Bella, estoy ansioso por vernos, te he extrañado demasiado durante este tiempo y es momento para que estemos juntos de nuevo mi amor. Vamos a ser felices y vas a ser completamente mía como debió ser desde el principio. Te amo, tu Jacob – leyó en tono de ironía y resoplando

-No volvería con él y lo sabes – me miraba serio y parecia estar decepcionado.

-El sobre del otro día era de él también – asentí sin mirarlo y se bajó de la cama caminando de un lado para el otro - ¿no me ibas a decir que tenías una cita con él? – _"¿De dónde mierda saca que tengo una cita con Jacob?"_, pensé - ¿Alguna vez pensabas decir que todavía estas enamorada de ese idiota? – más sorprendida no podía estar -. Isabella empieza a hablar de una maldita vez – me miro serio y con los puños apretados - ¡Ahora! – me estremecí bajo esa orden.

-No tengo una cita con él, no sé de donde sacas eso, ni siquiera quiero volver a verlo…

-"Estoy ansioso por vernos" – leyó de nuevo la carta – eso claramente quiere decir que están por salir – me acerque e intente acariciar su rostro pero me alejo.

-Edward, me conoces, no volvería ni siquiera a acercarme a él, menos para una cita ni siquiera aguantaría verlo – esta vez me dejo acariciar su rostro.

-No me mientas Isabella ¿todavía lo amas? Dime la verdad – dijo mirándome a los ojos y se lo notaba afligido.

-No, no lo amo y no quiero saber nada de él – asegure -. Mando las notas y deberías darle la misma importancia que yo a ellas, así como las leí las deseche – me abrazo fuerte y correspondí el abrazo.

-Bella – susurro bajito, había escondido su cara en mi cuello y aspiraba con fuerza. Creo que hacía lo mismo que hago yo cuando quiero sentir su aroma.

-Vamos a dormir cielo – nos miramos y apenas me sonrió pero asintió por lo que nos acomodamos una vez más en la cama.


	24. Capitulo 23: Enfrentamientos 1

Capítulo 23: Enfrentamientos 1.

_Bella POV_

-¡EDWARD CUIDADO! – grite pero fue tarde lo vi caer en el piso y la sangre comenzó a esparcirse en el piso, no puede moverme lo miraba horrorizada… - ¿¡Edward?! – reaccione y me acerque a su lado corriendo, cuando me arrodille fue sobre su sangre. Estábamos en medio del bosque, Edward había llegado a nosotros persiguiéndonos hasta que nos alcanzó, estaba intentando salvarme.

-¡Tu vienes conmigo! – La mano de Jacob me tomo con fuerza del brazo y me levanto de manera brusca - ¡Tu provocaste esto, te advertí te alejaras de él! – grito mientras me empezaba a arrastrar alejándome de Edward.

-¡Suéltame Jacob! ¡Déjame! ¡Edward!... ¡Edward no!... – cada vez lo veía más pálido, no podía perderlo, no podía estar sin él. Intente removerme para volver con él, me necesitaba tenía que estar a su lado.

-¡Se muere por tu culpa!... ¡Y eres mía de nuevo!... – estire mi mano hacia Edward mientras Jacob me seguía alejando más y más de él, dejándolo en medio del bosque solo y herido…

-Bella no me dejes… - fue lo último que escuche de los labio de Edward y no lo vi más.

-¡Noooo! – exclame mientras me senté en la cama apretando mi pecho, mire alrededor y estaba en mi habitación, Edward ya no estaba, mire la hora y eran las once de la mañana. Comencé a sollozar, ese sueño había sido demasiado real. Abrace mis piernas con mis brazos y seguí llorando, no podría soportar que Jacob le hiciera algo a mi Edward.

….

-¿Estas bien? – Edward acaricio mi mejilla y apenas pude sonreír, aún tenía la nota amarga de la pesadilla en mi mente. Había parado en un semáforo y me miraba serio, Carlisle le había prestado su auto para que saliéramos.

-Después de que te fuiste tuve una pesadilla, me dejo mal – suspire profundo y mire por la ventana cuando puso en marcha de nuevo el auto.

-¿Quieres contarme? – lo mire nuevamente y negué con la cabeza, volví a mirar por la ventana - ¡Mierda! – Exclamo de pronto y lo mire sorprendía - ¡Jasper nos está siguiendo! – estábamos yendo a Port Angeles para reunirnos con los chicos para planear algo sobre lo de Jasper. Detuvo el auto a un costado y se bajó, Jasper venía en moto y paro detrás de nosotros.

-¡Se puede saber que mierda les pasa! – exclamo apenas se sacó el casco y se acercó enojado a Edward, por si acaso también me baje del auto.

-El que quiere saber que pasa soy yo ¿Por qué nos sigues? – Edward estaba muy calmada, no se inmuto ante el rostro tenebroso de Jasper.

-¡Todo el tiempo diciéndome que me quieren de vuelta para que sea como antes, que la relación con la familia sea la de antes y me esquivan, hablan a escondidas y se juntan ocultándomelo! – se paró frente a Edward de manera amenazante y me acerque corriendo a su lado.

-Jasper cálmate… - no pude decir nada más.

-No quiero tratarte mal – bajo el tono de voz y me miro -, pero esto es entre Edward y yo – miro de nuevo a Edward.

-Hay una razón que no te puedo decir ahora… - empezó Edward.

-¡Que son todos unos malditos hipócritas! – exclamo y Edward resoplo, suspiro profundo y me miro. Supe que estaba evaluando la posibilidad de decirle a Jasper para que nos juntábamos.

-Dile – conteste a la pregunta no pronuncia y Edward me sonrió asintiendo.

-Te conté lo que sospechábamos del accidente – Jasper pareció sorprendido y espero -, estamos convencido que hay algo raro y queríamos ayudarte, nos juntábamos para idear un plan para averiguar la verdad y poder librarte de María – la mirada de Jasper se tranquilizó.

-Pero cuando hablamos quedamos en que me ayudarías a descubrir todo cuando vinieras, eso era lo que habíamos hablado durante el viaje – Edward no dejo de hacer contacto visual con Jasper en ningún momento - ¿Por qué ahora me dejan de lado? – Edward estaba serio escuchándolo.

-Sé que habíamos quedado en eso, pero si María vuelve corremos el riesgo de que de alguna manera se pudiera terminar enterando… que te enredara y le dijeras… - todos creímos que era la mejor, Jasper quedo pensativo.

-Jasper nuestra intención es buena – dije y me brindo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Voy con ustedes, es hora que mi vida vuelva a ser mía y que pase lo que tenga que pasar – con Edward se miraron y asintieron, solo con eso se pusieron de acuerdo.

-¿Estás seguro? – Jasper le sonrió a Edward y palmeo su hombro.

-Te aseguro que quiero sacar a María de mi vida y por mí no se va a enterar de nada – había convicción en su voz, una resolución férrea, Edward asintió.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, puso frente a mí una gran copa de helado de chocolate con almendras y fresas, beso mi frente y le sonreí, cuando mire al resto nos miraban con una expresión que reconocía muy bien, todos estaban pensando que nuestra interacción era de novios y no de amigos, rodee mis ojos y Edward largo una pequeña carcajada.

-Veamos si lo podemos encontrar en internet – dijo Rosalie, estábamos en el centro comercial de Port Angeles, Rose había traído su laptop -. ¿Cuál era el nombre? – nos miró a Edward y a mí.

- Edgard Sanders – contesto Edward, el nombre del que supuestamente quedo paralitico en el accidente. Rosalie tecleo y empezó se notaba revisaba atenta.

-¿María cuando vuelve? – Alice estaba sentada al lado de Jasper y se miraron a los ojos cuando hizo la pregunta.

-No iba a venir, pero la estoy tratando de convencer para que venga… - le sonrió a Alice -, creo que los celos la harán venir más rápido – Alice se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Escucha la risa baja de Edward mientras sacudían la cabeza divertido, nos miramos y me guiño un ojo.

-Sería mucho mejor si tuviéramos una foto – murmuro Rosalie.

-¿No encontraste nada? – le pregunto Emmett y ella lo miro sonriendo.

-Encontré algo – todos los ojos fueron directo a Rosalie, su voz sonó a que era obvio que encontraría algo -, lo que sucede es que según esto hay dos E Sanders uno en Forks y otro en Port Angeles, si tuviéramos una foto sería fácil saber cuál de los dos es e incluso sabríamos si hablamos del mismo personaje – _"una foto de E Sanders"_, pensé para mí.

-Edward – lo llame y me miro - ¿me acompañas? – me miro sorprendido y algo desorientado -. Creo que puedo conseguir una foto de ese chico – dijo y todos me miraron.

-¿Dónde? – pregunto Emmett.

-Con el jefe de policía de Port Angeles – el señor Charles me conocía de chica, podía intentar que me mostrara la foto del expediente.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Edward.

-Rose ¿tienes fotos de los dos Sanders? – pregunte y asintió, giro la computadora y me mostro las fotos, uno era morocho de piel con el pelo castaño claro, ojos marrones mientras que el otro era de piel más clara y pelo más bien rubio -. ¿Los viste bien? – pregunte mirando a Edward y asintió – Vamos – y fuimos a buscar el auto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Edward cuando entramos en la comisaria.

-No tengo idea – lo mire atentamente mientras me acerque al policía que estaba en la entrada -. Estoy buscando al Jefe Charles – el hombre me miro a mi y luego a Edward.

-El jefe está ocupado – su voz sonó muy seria.

-¿Podría ver si me recibe? Soy Isabella Swan – por su cara supe que reconoció mi apellido.

-Aguarden un segundo que verifico si demora mucho en desocuparse – asentí y mire de nuevo a Edward que seguí con su mirada calculadora.

-Se me ocurrió que para no levantar sospechas aprovechando que eres estudiante de literatura puedes decirle que estas averiguando para una historia que estas escribiendo – esa era una muy buena idea, sobre todo por si lo comentaba con Charlie no habría sospechas.

-De acuerdo – conteste.

-¿Isabella? – me di vuelta y ahí estaba el jefe Charles, se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla con ternura -. Que sorpresa que vengas por acá, has crecido mucho – sonreí y correspondí el saludo.

-Tío Charles es lindo volver a verte – conteste -. Él es mi amigo Edward – Charles era prácticamente hermano de mi padre.

-Un gusto – Edward estrecho la mano de Charles.

-¿Novio? – dijo el tío Charles levantando una ceja.

-¡No, solo amigo! – exclame y una mueca algo extraña se dibujó en la cara de Edward, la cual pase por alto.

-Vamos a mi oficina – dijo y lo seguimos -. Ahora díganme a que debo el honor de su visita – nos acomodamos en la oficina.

-Estoy escribiendo una historia y Charlie me comento sobre un caso que me pareció interesante – me miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué caso? – pregunto intrigado.

-Es sobre un accidente, un chico Edgard supuestamente quedo paralitico pero los medico sospechaban que no era así – tío Charles asintió en señal de saber a qué me refería.

-Aguarda – dije levantando el dedo índice, salió de una oficina y desapareció durante unos minutos durante los cuales quedamos en silencio con Edward. Cuando volvió traía un archivo en la mano -. Fue a dos kilómetro de la salida de Port Angeles en la ruta que una con Forks, encontramos el auto incrustado contra un auto, solo había un chico Leo Stewart no tenía heridas, estábamos seguros iba con un acompañante ya que no era su auto, el auto está a nombre de Lauren Sanders que es la madre de Edgard Sanders, este último ingreso en el hospital de Port Angeles, supuestamente decía haberse caído y no sentía las piernas…

-Creo que a Bella le ayudaría mucho ver una foto de esos chicos como para tener de referencia – lo corto Edward y tío Charles lo miro sonriendo.

-Este seria Edgard Sanders – me tendió una foto y le mostré en el acto a Edward, los dos reconocimos el rostro, lo que era de gran ayuda.

-¿Creen que en realidad no estaba herido? – tío Charles miro a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados cuando hizo la pregunta.

-¿Había alguna sospecha? – agregue yo para aligerar el ambiente, después de todo la historia era para mí y Edward ni siquiera tendría que estar acá.

-No se dejó revisar por los médicos, pero dio suficientes indicios para dejar sospechas de que había estado en el accidente y que sabía quién lo había causado, pero decidió no hacer denuncia para presentar cargos, cuando lo quisieron revisar se negó alegando que tenía el médico familiar y cuando llego ese medico se lo llevaron – nos miró sonriendo y cerro el archivo señal de que no había nada más.

-Perdón pero, ¿había alguna sospecha de porque se comportó así? – pregunto una vez más Edward.

-Seguramente una estafa al seguro o algo por el estilo, pero quedamos en un callejón sin salida al no tener más indicios – Edward se quedó pensativo.

Después de conversar un poco más con tío Charles de la familia y la universidad con Edward volvimos con los chicos al centro comercial, identificamos quien era Edgard Sanders, Edward y yo habíamos hecho nuestra parte y ellos se encargarían de seguirlo y averiguar más ya que teníamos su ubicación.

….

Ya las vacaciones se estaban terminando, solo tenía 15 días en el trabajo y debía volver a Alaska y Edward volvía a Hanover, se habían pasado demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero igual las habíamos disfrutado muchísimo y nos habíamos dedicado a ser investigadores. Todos los días nos juntábamos, los chicos localizaron a Edgard Sanders y lo estuvieron siguiendo, que no anduviera en sillas de rueda ya era un alivio, ahora solo faltaba que María viniera a Forks y la pudieran descubrir con él, Edward seguía viniendo en las noches y excepción de unos cuatro noches, el resto Edward dormía junto a mí, así que una vez más la separación iba a ser difícil, iba a extrañarlo demasiado. Estábamos a miércoles y el sábado a la mañana yo tenía que partir, Alice se quedaba un mes más con sus padres, las ventajas de no tener que trabajar.

-Rose – hoy era día de chicas y estábamos en Port Angeles, una vez más, en el centro comercial de compras junto con Alice - ¿Edward estaba en la casa? – estábamos en la peluquería, yo solo para un corte en las puntas de mi pelo porque lo quería dejar crecer un poco más, en cambio Rose y Alice se estaban haciendo el kit completo de peluquería, facial, manicura y pedicura. Esto nos iba a llevar hora.

-No, salió con Emmett y Jasper, anda en algo pero no pude averiguar que – dijo y eso también lo sospecha porque Edward me esquivo durante todo el día, apenas hablamos un minuto y después no contesto ninguno de mis mensajes.

-Jasper no me hablo ni contesto mis mensajes, dijo que hoy tenían algo de hombres para hacer y no íbamos a comunicarnos – esto era demasiado raro. María no venía todavía, por lo que Jasper y Alice andaban para todos lados juntos y creo que estaban haciendo lo mismo que Ed y yo, dormían algunas noches juntos, pero ella se negaba a contarme.

-¡Emmett ha hecho lo mismo desde que se fueron! – exclamo Rosalie sorprendida, pero sin moverse demasiado ya que tenía una mascarilla en la cara.

-Van a tener que dar muchas explicaciones – dijo Alice molesta.

Estuvimos durante una hora más en la peluquería luego las acompañe a para que hicieran algunas compras, miles de bolsas con zapatos, vestidos, camisas, remeras y demás. Tenía algunos ahorros y dinero extra que me dieron mis padres, por lo que aproveche a comprarme algo de lencería y ropa también, finalmente tarde volvimos a casa.

"**Cariño esta noche no me esperes"** – decía el mensaje de Ed cuando salí de la ducha. Me sentí algo decepcionada, no había respondido mis mensajes en toda la tarde y ahora no venía.

"**De acuerdo, descansa"** – fue mi respuesta.

Y era seguro que habida conseguido alguna chica y debe haber pasado toda la tarde con ella y por eso no me respondía ni venia ahora. _"Estúpido Cullen y su adicción al sexo"_, pensé molesta.

"**Llama a Rose tiene que contarte algo. Quiero matar a Jasper, seguro que por eso no viene" **– el mensaje de Alice, por el contenido del mensaje cualquiera pensaría que son novios…. no somos los únicos con Edward los que aparentamos algo que no somos.

"**¿Qué hizo Jasper?"** – parecia realmente enojada.

"**Tiene un corte en el brazo, le va a quedar la marca, pero llama Rose, de paso retas al oso y Ed también"** – espero que no esté insinuando de que se pelearon entre ellos o con alguien más.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué paso? – pregunte con urgencia apenas atendió su celular.

-¡Bella! ¡Los estúpidos Cullen anduvieron de machotes por un bar!… ¡los muy maduros… chicos de 15 parecen!... – se sintió que alguien la hablaba y espere - ¡Idiota, eso eres!... ¡tendría que darte una patada en el culo por idiota!... – definitivamente eso era para el oso – Bella…. No sé bien los detalles, porque el tarado de Emmett no se anima a decirme, el muy macho se pelea en un bar como un matón pero se asusta de tener que confesarme a que se debió – Rosalie realmente estaba enojada, espero que no estuviera Esme cerca porque se notaba que hablaba con él como si fuera su amante y no como su primo.

-Rosalie ¿Edward? ¿Él también? – pregunte angustiada y para ser sincera algo molesta.

-Él tarado ese también – contesto enojada -, no le vendría mal un reto – y eso iba a tener.

-¿Esta en la casa? – pregunte.

-Andaba por ahí escondiéndose de Esme igual que los otros dos – no puede evitar reírme un poco, aunque lo hice bajo, Rosalie era capaz de salir por el auricular del teléfono para cargarla contra mí también.

-Gracias ahora me encargo de Edward – cortamos luego de eso.

No iba a esperar hasta el otro día, y sé muy bien que no viene para evitar que lo vea golpeado y lo rete, y por supuesto va a ser un reto monumental. Marque el número de Edward apenas corte con Rosalie.

-¡Cullen mueve tu culo a mi habitación en este instante! – exclame apenas respondió sin dejarlo decir nada.

-Bella te… - corte en el acto sin esperar su respuesta.

"**Ni se te ocurra no venir, porque ya lo sé"**, escribí para que no tuviera dudas y viniera.

"**Abre la ventana"** – fue el mensaje veinte minutos después.

Cuando entro en la habitación tenía la cabeza gacha, evito levantarla y mirarme, yo estaba de brazos cruzado, en mis pijamas y él traía su mochila. Lo único malo de toda la situación es que no podía gritarle porque Charlie no sabe que duerme acá y están en la casa.

-Cullen te conviene mirarme – dije y respiro hondo. Levanto su cara y me miro a los ojos, tenía un golpe en el labio y una cortada no muy grade, pero como era reciente estaba moreteado he hinchado.

-Trata de no ser tan brava porque estoy demasiado dolorido – dijo y cuadro los hombros preparándose para mi reto.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué pelearon? – pregunte de manera urgente.

-No interesa, ese no es el punto, sé que no debí hacerlo… ¿Si? ¿Está mejor así? – su tono fue irónico y más me enoje.

-Estoy segura fue por una chica, por lo menos espero valga la pena – rodo los ojos y se sentó en la cama haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-La chica vale la pena – aseguro y sentí mis mejillas ponerse coloradas. _"El machote Cullen idiota peleando por otra"_, pensé enojada.

-¿Algo del momento? – me miro durante un par de minutos sin decir nada.

-Más vale te cuento, Emmett o Jasper van a terminar hablando y te vas a enterar igual – lo mire algo desorientada por el comentario -. Pelee con Jacob – retuve el aire por el asombro -. Lo busque desde que supe que te enviaba en las notas y anoche lo encontré en un bar al que fuimos con Em y Jazz….

-Y te pusiste a pelear con él como un idiota…

-Isabella ten cuidado… el empezó a provocarme – dijo con tono seco y frio, así es cuando me llama Isabella eso indica que esta algo enojado y poniendo distancia -, apenas me vio se acercó y me amenazo con que iba a tomar medidas sino me mantenía lejos de ti.

-¿Y le seguiste el juego? Te creí más maduro que Jacob…

-Isabella no te atrevas a compararme con ese idiota, no quiero que te siga molestando… ¡Mierda Bella por lo menos podrías agradecer! El imbécil se pone a insultarte y a decir cualquier cosa de ti…. – tiro su pelo en señal de estar molesto -, yo solo… no quiero que te haga algo… - se sentó en el borde en la cama y lo mire.

Y si, solo me estaba defendiendo – Esta bien – dije acercándome, estiro un brazo y me atrajo más cerca de él y apoyo su mentón en mi vientre -. Cielo mira como estas – dije afligida por el golpe en su cara.

-Necesito que me cuides – dijo con tono dulce y mimoso.

-¿Duele mucho? – dije acariciando apenas alrededor del moretón que se le había formado.

-Ahora menos, para mañana nada – le sonreí con ganas, mientras lo ayude a sacarse la remera y vi en sus costillas otro gran moretón.

-¡Cielo mira esto! – exclame con tristeza -. Dime que por lo menos Jacob quedo peor – me queje y se largó a reír.

-No me hagas reír que me duele – dijo entre risas retándome -. Jacob quedo con un par de golpes más – aseguro y eso no era consuelo porque hubiera preferido que ni se cruzaran.

Y no sé porque pero apenas se acomodó en la cama me acosté a su lado y comencé a besar sus costillas donde estaba el moretón, besos suaves y chiquitos, uno detrás del otro. Edward simplemente me dejo hacerlo y de vez en cuando sentía sus manos acariciar mi pelo y tomar suspiros profundo, empecé a ejercer un poco más de presión con mis labios en su piel e incluso en un par de besos también un par de veces pase mi lengua sin pensar bien lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de varios minutos y varios besos más me acomode en su pecho y me abrazo para dormir, los dos en silencio porque una vez más mi reacción no era la de una amiga sobre todo porque su erección era más que evidente y mi humedad había mojado mis braguitas. Los dos éramos muy buenos para fingir, así que ignoramos completamente lo que paso esa noche.

-Cariño tengo que irme – solté el abrazo y me corrí para que pudiera salir de la cama.

-Renée quiere que vengas a almorzar, Charlie no va a estar – dije mientras me estiraba un poco y le sonreí. Lo mire mientras empezaba a ponerse la remera, adoro los lunares de su espalda y como todos sus músculos se contraen y expanden con el movimiento.

-Entonces nos vemos en un par de horas de nuevo – sonreí. Lo mire atentamente durante varios minutos…

-Tus brazos están más grandes y tienes los músculos más marcados – dije sin pensar y el levanto un ceja mirando con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te gusta? Estoy yendo más al gimnasio, dos horas todos los días junto con Jazz empezamos hace tres meses, creo que lo hace para alejarse un poco de María y de paso estamos un tiempo juntos. – mordí mi labio, su cuerpo es el maldito paraíso. _"¡Bella por dios es Edward! ¡ES TU MEJOR AMIGO!"_, me rete mentalmente.

-Ahora entiendo a todas las que andan detrás de ti – me guiño un ojo con picardía y sonreí - ¿Qué te preparo para almorzar? – sé que disfruta de mi lasaña, es su favorita.

-Lasaña, sin duda la tuya es la mejor – dijo y se acercó para darme un beso en la frente.

-Ya vuelvo cariño, duerme un poco más – dijo cuándo se alejó.

-Te espero más tarde cielo – una vez salió volví a trancar la ventana y me tire en la cama a dormir un poco más.

Adelanto Capitulo 24: Enfrentamientos 2.

_-Empieza un nuevo año y nuevas oportunidades de amores, noviazgos… tengo ganas de algo fijo – se encogió de hombros y suspire, yo tenía ganas de algo… un cambio en mi vida -. Hace tiempo nos imagine juntos - me miro con algo de cautela al decir eso - ¿Qué te parece eso? – y no es que Edward no me atraiga, solo que aún no me siento lista para volver a sentirme así con alguien._

_-Creo que alguna vez también lo hice, pero… - suspire profundo, no quería que se sintiese mal – yo creo que aún no estoy preparada para una nueva relación amorosa – Edward sonrió y beso mi mano, aunque su sonrisa note era realmente fingida._

_-Calculo que cuando estés lista aparecerá alguien ideal para ti – dijo y sonreímos._

**Espero les gusten estos dos capítulos! Espero sus reviews y pronto subiré mas! Nati **


	25. Capitulo 24: Enfrentamientos 2

**Capítulo 24: Enfrentamientos 2.**

_**Bella POV**_

Un poco antes del mediodía me duche, me cambie y luego de arreglarme baje para comprobar si tenía todo lo necesario para el almuerzo. Mamá ya estaba en la cocina y para mi sorpresa Edward también.

-Buenos días – dije cuándo entre, se los notaba habían estado conversando durante bastante tiempo y me llamo la atención tuvieran miradas cómplices.

-¡Era hora Bella! Edward llego hace media hora – los salude a ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella está muy dormilona últimamente – los dos rieron y les saque la lengua.

-¿Qué vas a preparar Bella? – Renée estaba guardando algunas cosas que había comprado.

-Lasaña – empecé a hurguetear por las alacenas y la heladera para ver si tenía los ingredientes y faltaban algunos -. Voy hasta el mercado - anuncie un par de minutos después.

-Edward si quieres ir con ella yo puedo solo con las cajas – los mire y sonrieron.

-¿Faltan muchas cosas? – Edward me miraba y negué -. Te ayudo Renée son muchas cajas – los dos salieron por la puerta trasera.

El mercado solo estaba unas cuatro cuadras de casa, no me iba a llevar mucho tiempo. Compre algunas naranjas para preparar un jugo exprimido, tomates para la salsa, ricota y elegí una tarta de frutilla para el postre.

Una mano me tomo con fuerza del brazo - ¡Te vienes conmigo! – sentencio Jacob y tiro un poco de mí. Tenía un ojo izquierdo en compota, un gran moretón un poco más abajo en su mejilla y el labio partido.

-Suéltame – exigí con voz contenida. No pretendía armar un escándalo en pleno mercado, pero sobre todo no iba a dejar que me tratara así -. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Es hora de que termines con esta actitud enfermiza – seguí y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No te suelto y te vienes conmigo! tú me perteneces y vas a ser mía como antes – y comenzó a llevarme a la fuerza.

Esto iba a doler y me iba a dejar marca, pero tire mi brazo con fuerza varias veces hasta que logre zafarme de su agarre y me aleje un poco de él. Una vez más Jacob me miro enojado, había mucha ira en su mirada y había cerrado los puños con fuerza.

-Mejor vienes por las buenas, no me obligues a tomar medidas peores – amenazo y su voz sonaba atemorizante.

-No… no voy contigo a ningún lado – dije con voz temblorosa -, lo mejor sería que no te me acerques o me vas a obligar a hablar con Charlie y con Billy – advertí.

-Tú haces eso y yo denuncio a Cullen por agresión, tengo testigos – no iba a dejar que le hiciera nada a Edward. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia a mí con un porte violento en el cuerpo, parecia estar temblando.

-¡Yo también tengo testigos! – Edward obligo a Jacob a detenerse cuando lo tomo por el hombro con fuerza porque se notaba estaba clavando sus dedos -. Isabella ven conmigo – me apresure a acercarme a Edward y para eso tuve que pasar por el lado de Jacob, ahora sus ojos irradiaban odio, Edward lo soltó y me abrazo por la cintura -. Te advertí te mantuvieras lejos, no te lo repito – la voz de Edward era punzante y autoritaria.

-¿Y quién mierda eres para mandar sobre ella? ¿Acaso eres su dueño o algo? – Jacob se acercó algunos pasos hacia nosotros y Edward unos hacia a él pero me empujo para que estuviera detrás suyo.

-No es asunto tuyo… Isabella dile adiós a Jacob porque es la última vez que lo ves – Edward no me miraba, no iba ni una nota de ironía en su voz, más bien seguía siendo autoritaria y mandona.

-Adiós Jacob – dije sin dudarlo.

Edward me tomo del brazo y nos encamino hasta la caja para pagar lo que había cargado, luego me tomo con una mano por la nuca con bastante fuerza pero sin hacerme doler y me empujo fuera lugar. Decidí que lo mejor era no ponerme a dar vueltas sobre lo que paso, en su lugar estuve observando un rato a Edward, más precisamente su cuerpo, sus brazos musculosos, recordé su torso tallado como lo vi ayer y ancha espalda, llegue a la conclusión que debía empezar a realizar algún tipo de actividad física, era demasiado pasiva y perezosa.

-¿Además del gimnasio haces alguna otra actividad física? – Edward me miro sorprendido y algo desorientado por la pregunta.

-¿Me estas preguntando eso en verdad? – asentí con toda naturalidad, se detuvo de pronto y me miro serio tomándome por los dos hombros -. Isabella ¿no estas ni un poco alterada por lo que paso? ¿No te preocupa la actitud de Jacob? – la verdad cuando me dice Isabella con ese tono tan severo mi cuerpo se estremece entero.

-Si lo pienso detenidamente es seguro que algo me asustaría, después de todo no creo que sea un comportamiento normal… calculo que algo le está pasando para comportarse de esa manera…. – seguí divagando.

-Pareces tan tranquila – lo mire sorprendida y él parecia contrariado, disgustado y enojado -. No entiendo cómo puedes estar así – eso lo dijo más bajo.

-Llegaste tú y me siento protegida – dije como si fuera lo más natural y el resoplo molesto.

-¿Y si yo no hubiera llegado? – siempre hay alguien cerca a quien pedir ayuda.

-Calculo hubiera buscado alguien en la tienda, no es que no conozca a la gente del lugar, la veo a diario desde hace varios años – su entrecejo se arrugo aún más.

-Isabella eres demasiado inconsciente – ahora sonrió un poco -. Prométeme que si vuelve a acercarse me avisas en el acto – iba a protestar pero su mirada me advirtió que no lo hiciera -. Isabella promételo – exigió.

-Edward te prometo que si me lo vuelvo a cruzar te aviso – ahora sonrió, me abrazo por la cintura y nos hizo seguir caminando.

-Vamos estoy que fallezco de hambre y tengo muchas ganas de comer de tu lasaña – dijo.

Llegamos a casa y comencé a preparar la lasaña mientras Renée estaba en su taller fabricando sus velas y Edward estaba en el living viendo televisión. Cuando el almuerzo estaba a punto Edward me ayudo a poner la mesa y llamo a Renée.

-¿No hay novia Edward? Sino la tendrías que tener eres muy lindo chico – mire a Renée algo molesta, porque le pregunte eso y lo peor es que lo incentiva.

Edward me miro antes de hablar y le sonreí – No hay nadie fijo, he salido con varias durante este año pero nada importante – aseguro y eso me agrado muchísimo, aunque algo molesta porque este con varias.

-¿Miedo al compromiso? – Renée lo miro burlona.

-¡Mamá! – exclame mientras Edward reía.

-Ninguna era la correcta – aseguro el riendo.

-Puede que la correcta no esté en Hanover sino en otro lugar – rodé mis ojos ante la insinuación de Renée y Edward me miraba distinto, había como un anhelo en su mirada.

-Creo que sí, pero está demasiado lejos – eso me sorprendió nunca me comento nada sobre alguien que le interesara.

-¿De…

-¿Qué me estabas preguntando sobre la gimnasia? – Edward me corto intencionalmente, bien porque no quería hablar sobre eso o no lo quería hacer delante de Renée.

-Si hacías algo más aparte de ir al gimnasio – dije recordando esa parte después de lo pasado con Jacob, que dicho sea de paso ninguno lo comento con mamá.

-Salgo a correr todos los días, me ayuda a despejar la mente ya que no tengo el auto – aún sufre por no tener su Volvo, ese auto era importante para él -. ¿Por qué preguntas? – me encogí de hombros.

-Estaba pensando que estoy pasiva, quieta y me vendría muy bien empezar a hacer alguna actividad física que de paso ayude en algo a mi torpeza – Renée me estaba estudiando con la mirada, tenía los ojos entre cerrados, con una mirada calculadora.

-¿Y desde cuando esa preocupación? – no iba a confesar que era porque anoche mira como depravada el cuerpo de Edward y de pronto se me ocurrió que debería poner mi cuerpo en forma para estar a su altura.

-Solo creo que sería bueno para sacar el stress del estudio y el trabajo – dije de manera inocente.

-Te aseguro que es lo mejor, a mí personalmente me ayuda a despejarme y relajarme – además de mantener su cuerpo en un estado envidiable.

-Además te va a ayudar a mantener tu cuerpo Bella, eso no nos olvidemos – rodé los ojos porque sé que todos los pensamientos de Renée se dirigen hacia Edward.

-Creo que podría salir a correr ¿algún consejo? – Edward me sonrió y asintió aprobando, lo cual me gustó mucho, que el aprobara algo que hacía.

-Empieza de a poco, una vuelta manzana luego un poco más y así a medida que pruebas cuanto resistes, busca unas buenas zapatillas para correr y algo cómodo que vestir – asentí asimilando todo lo que me decía -. Y si quieres hacer algún otro tipo de actividad el pilates o yoga es bueno para la elasticidad y son actividades tranquilas que te ayudan a relajar también – si Alice me acompañara sería mejor, así no me lanzo sola.

Estuvimos un par de horas con Renée y luego Edward me ofreció ir al prado para que estuviéramos un rato solos, en un par de días partíamos cada uno a su lugar para prepararnos para un nuevo año universitario.

-Bella ¿hay alguien especial? – Edward estaba a mi lado recostado sobre la hierba rodeado de flores. Nuestras caras estaban a la misma altura por lo que nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Especial cómo? – puse toda mi atención para saber a donde quería llegar.

-¿Un amor? – su mirada se volvió mas intensa y podría perderme eternamente en sus ojos verdes.

-Solo te tengo a ti – conteste.

-Soy tu amigo – sonó como que lo aseguraba así que no agregue nada, aun mis sentimientos por él son confusos -. ¿Realmente olvidaste a Jacob o solo estas retrasando el volver con él? – fruncí mi entrecejo en señal de enojo.

-Jacob está en el pasado bien enterrado y olvidado por completo, no lo quiero cerca ni como amigo o conocido – no podía dudar sobre eso - ¿A qué viene esto? – me puse de costado y apoye mi cabeza en una mano para mirarlo mejor. Edward tomo mi mano libre y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos y los suyos.

-Empieza un nuevo año y nuevas oportunidades de amores, noviazgos… tengo ganas de algo fijo – se encogió de hombros y suspire, yo tenía ganas de algo… un cambio en mi vida -. Hace tiempo nos imagine juntos - me miro con algo de cautela al decir eso - ¿Qué te parece eso? – y no es que Edward no me atraiga, solo que aún no me siento lista para volver a sentirme así con alguien.

-Creo que alguna vez también lo hice, pero… - suspire profundo, no quería que se sintiese mal – yo creo que aún no estoy preparada para una nueva relación amorosa – Edward sonrió y beso mi mano, aunque su sonrisa note era realmente fingida.

-Calculo que cuando estés lista aparecerá alguien ideal para ti – dijo y sonreímos.

….

-¿Bella ya tienes todo listo? – pregunto Alice, estábamos en mi cuarto, yo preparaba mis cosas para volver a Alaska, era inevitable sentir este vacío nuevamente como la primera vez que me fui.

-Casi, me falta muy poco – la mire sonriendo y correspondió mi sonrisa. La mire fijo, había algo en su mirada.

-¿Tu cuando te vas? – iba a tener que estar sola en Alaska y no era de mi total agrado.

-Calculo que en un mes más – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. En dos semanas llega María y le prometí a Jazz que lo ayudaría a seguirla para ver si comprobamos que tiene contacto con ese tal Sanders – estaba sentada a los pies de mi cama y me acerque para sentarme frente a ella.

-Alice ¿Qué va a pasar con Daniel? – suspiro profundo y sonrió.

-Hable con él por celular ayer, está al tanto de todo lo que está pasando y cuando vuelva quedamos en hablar bien, no vamos a seguir juntos – la mire sorprendida.

-¿Se lo tomo bien? – Daniel era un buen chico no era justo saliera lastimado.

-No te preocupes Bella, él no está enamorado de mí, estábamos juntos por una gran necesitada de no sentir soledad, como te comente eso estuvo siempre claro – mientras ninguno saliera lastimado no podía haber problema.

-¿Jasper sabe que va a hacer cuando descubra toda la verdad? – su sonrisa fue enorme.

-La va a dejar, en cuento la descubra la deja…

-Y piensa estar contigo – negó con la cabeza.

-Jasper no ha prometido nada no estaría bien, primero tiene que dejar eso bien resuelto, aún falta mucho, tenemos que desenmascararla, saber cómo mantenía a raya a ese chico, sacarla del departamento y recién ahí podríamos estar juntos – su mirada brillaba como hacía mucho no pasaba.

La mire con picardía – Dime algo ¿Jasper iba a dormir a tu casa? – mi tono fue con burla y me saco la lengua.

-De la misma manera que lo hacen Edward y tu – reí un poco.

-Estas segura que van a estar juntos – sé que ella no tenía dudas de eso.

-Cristalino como el agua… así como sé que tú y Edward serán novios también – rodé mis ojos, acá íbamos de nuevo.

-No empieces Alice…

-¿Por qué sigues tan ciega? – protesto molesta y bufe enojada.

-No va a pasar, esta visión no se ta va a cumplir – de eso estaba segura, aunque hay muchas cosas extrañas entre nosotros y la más extraña es la que paso en mi cumpleaños, o si… porque de a poco el recuerdo había vuelto.

-Yo sé que sí, tú eras la única equivocada – preferí desviar el tema de la conversación, no quería pelear antes de irme.

-Espero me mantengas informada de todo lo que pase – asintió con ganas -. Quiero saber cómo se resuelve todo – y por fin, si todo estaba de nuestro lado, María no estaría más en la vida de los Cullen.

Finalmente llego el día y me despedí de Edward, la familia y el resto de los amigos. Volví a Alaska y a la rutina del trabajo, el estudio pero ahora agregando actividades físicas que realmente me hacían bien. El primer mes cuando volví me dedique a empezar a correr, cada vez más y más, era algo estimulante me ayudaba a despejar la mente, ordenar las ideas o pensamientos y sentirme más en forma tal cual había dicho Edward.

-¡Bella, Bella, Bella! – el chillido de Alice del otro lado del celular me dejo literalmente mi oído doliendo - ¡Estoy tan emocionada y contenta! – Se le notaba enormemente - ¡Estoy desesperada por contarte! – siguió.

-Hola amiga – dije en tono de reproche pero solo estaba jugando.

-¡Perdón! Buenos tardes Bella – reímos las dos.

-Ahora sí cuéntame porque estas tan emocionada…

Me corto impaciente -. Ya está, la atrapamos a María y ese Edgard, tenemos pruebas e incluso a un falso doctor Judd, Jasper se fue ahora a ultimar detalles, pero mañana mismo la va a confrontar, aunque insiste que no va a denunciarla y tampoco le contara todo a Esme para no arruinarle del todo la vida a María, dice que solo la quiere lejos de él – hablo de manera rápida y agolpada.

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas encontraron? – pregunte mientras me tiraba en el sillón para escucharla atenta.

-Te contaría todo con lujo de detalles, pero mis padres están esperándome para una reunión, mamá ya llamo tres veces a mi puerta y se va a enojar – justo en ese momento mi celular emitió un pitido señal de que entraba otra llamada.

"Edward", leí en la pantalla – No te preocupes Edward me está llamando seguro para contarme – nos despedimos rápidamente y tome la llamada en espera.

-¡Hola cielo! No te pregunto cómo estas porque calculo estarás muy contento por lo de Jasper – un gran suspiro de alivio sonó del otro lado.

-Hola cariño, no tienes una idea de lo bueno que ha sido y sobre todo lo bien que resulto todo – hoy me tocaba llamarlo, pero calculo que estaba ansioso y por eso me llamo él.

-¡Cuéntame! – lo urgí con impaciencia.

-Bueno, los chicos los estuvieron siguiendo, Emmett a ese Sanders y Jazz a María junto con Alice mientras que Rosalie trataba de averiguar más de ellos por internet y ver si tenían algún tipo de relación o si así este tipo de engaños siempre – hablaba de manera calmada y se lo notaba aliviado -, Rosalie consiguió pruebas muy buenas, lo primero ese Edgard y María son primos por parte de la madre de María y entre ellos han armado un rentable negocio engañando a gente fingiendo accidentes y que alguno queda con una lesión permanente, los hacen sentir culpables y temerosos para sacarles dinero que es lo que hacía María con Jasper, supuestamente era el dinero de la rehabilitación pero nunca hubo un herido…

-¿Me estás diciendo que han hecho esto muchas veces? – corte el relato porque estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Esta es la segunda vez, no sabemos cuánto le saco al anterior pero Jazz ya lleva entregándoles 60.000 dólares – me atragante con mi propia saliva y tosí sorprendida.

-¡Muchísimo! – fue lo único que salió de mi boca por el asombro.

-Lo sé, la cosa que Jasper logro seguirlo a un consultorio algo clandestino, donde un doctor Judd, al cual le sacaron su licencia por causas que aún no sabemos, le extendió un certifico falso para confirmar la invalidez del chico y también le consiguió radiografías de otra persona…

-¿Y eso como lo supieron? – me sorprendió que pudieran averiguar tanto.

-Aunque no lo creas… Emmett tiene una faceta muy intimidatoria, cuando no está de broma y amenaza la gente realmente se asusta y mucho – y no lo dudaba después de todo era un oso gigante, su físico demostraba mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué más? – lo inste a que siguiera con el relato.

-Teníamos que conseguir una copia de lo que fue entregado al hospital donde lo atendieron así que Alice empezó a coquetear con un médico del hospital que se rumorea es muy mujeriego, no sé bien como pero logro que de manera legal le entregara copias de los certificados donde decían que el chico era invalido de la cintura para abajo, por un problema en la columna y era totalmente irreversible sin posibilidades de volver a caminar nunca más – todo había salido a punto.

-Woaw… todo es como muy… no se… muy… irreal… - pero era bueno, Jasper se podía alejar de María.

-Lo sé, tengo la misma sensación – otro suspiro y se notaba el alivio nuevamente -. Lo único que falta es que una vez Jazz confronte a María con las pruebas se largue del departamento, pero sé que no pasara, Esme no va a faltar a su palabra, eso solo sucedería si Esme se entera de toda la verdad, pero Jazz no quiere contarle.

-Quédate tranquilo, seguro hay alguna manera de que estén del todo separados – dije con firmeza y voz segura para tranquilizarlo.

-Si tú lo dices te creo – sonreí por millonésima durante la conversación.

-Cielo es un lastima pero tengo que cortar, me tengo que preparar para el trabajo – tenía ganas de escucharlo un poco más pero había deberes que cumplir.

-Una lástima… - él también quería seguir escuchándome -. Te llamo a la noche…

-No, era mi turno, yo te llamo – lo escuche reír bajito.

-De acuerdo cariño – nos despedimos y cortamos la llamada.

Cuando termine de cambiar y luego de ingerir algo rápidamente, de la misma manera salí de mi departamento, ya iba algo atrasado pero lo bueno era que no estaba demasiado lejos. Una vez fuera del edificio camine a paso ligero, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna y me tense, mire para todos las sin saber bien que buscaba hasta que mi corazón se paró y no pude evitar el pánico que me tomo con fuerza.

-Jacob… - murmure en voz baja para mí misma mientras centraba mi mirada sin lograr nada ya que la figura desapareció -. No puede ser… - volví a murmurar, sacudí mi cabeza como negando cosa que utilice para despejar también mi mente. Seguramente lo había confundido con alguien… _"Sabes bien que puede estar acá"_, me reproche mentalmente.

Volví a casa luego del trabajo, retire el correo de nuestro buzón sin prestar mayor atención y una vez en casa comencé a separar el de Alice y el mío, hasta que llegue a ese sobre que reconocía muy bien, el papel, la letra garabateaba mi nombre, el color. Había recibido seis cartas desde los últimos quince días, las otras sin leerlas las guarde y las olvide, pero por alguna razón a este no la ignore.

"_Bella, simplemente estas hermosa, amo tus mejillas y la punta de tu nariz rojas por el frio. Tu pelo está más largo y me fascina… estas perfecta y deslumbrante con esa chaqueta negra y ese gorrito rojo cubriéndote… te amo… siempre cerca de ti, Jacob "._

No había estado confundida, el que vi hoy era Jacob, ese gorrito rojo que nombro lo compre ayer y hoy lo estrene, era la primera vez que lo usaba. Ahora el pánico fue más patente y en un acto algo desesperado de manera presurosa y agitada recorrí todo el departamento asegurando puertas y ventanas. Ahora no estaba Edward conmigo, no podría aparecer como mi caballero de la armadura o ángel salvador ¿Qué haría se Jacob intentaba hacerme algo?

Tres meses después de esa carta no recibí ninguna más, era un alivio pero a la vez tampoco lo era tanto, prefería las cartas sabiendo que debía mantenerme alerta sin asustarme mientras estuviera rodeada de gente a este silencio que mantenía aterrada de que pudiera saltarme encima desde cualquier rincón. Empecé a practicar yoga tres veces a la semana luego del trabajo de medio tiempo en un intento de que me ayudara a relajar. Lo mejor de todo que Edward aprobó todos mis progresos en estas actividades físicas (correr y yoga) e internamente eso se sentía jodidamente bien, saber que él estaba conforme con lo que hacía me hacía sentir bien aunque no supiera porque.

-Hija ¿Cómo va todo por haya? – hacia unos quince minutos que estábamos hablando de varias cosas, pero notaba algo raro en su voz, como si quisiera decirme algo y a la vez no.

-Todo excelente, mucho estudio y trabajo, algunas salidas con Alice, grupos de estudio, frio… mucho frio… - en algún momento de mi vida juro que me instalaría en un lugar mucho más cálido que Forks o Alaska, un lugar con mucho solcito…

-Entiendo lo del frio, si habrás llorado por eso de bebé – reímos, seguro estaba recordando la cantidad de veces que los desperté para pedirle me pusieran una cobija más a las tres que ya tenía cuando era niña.

-¡Charlie llegaste! – exclamo y parecia ansiosa -… Es Bella, cuéntale – eso me sorprendió.

-Mi niña ¿Cómo estás? – el tono de voz de Charlie fue serio, aunque sé que intento poner algo de dulzura diciendo "mi niña".

-Todo bien Charlie ¿tu? – suspiro profundo, daba la sensación de que su respuesta le era difícil y mi mente a mil por horas empezó a conjeturar ideas malas, mi padre está enfermo es mi madre, perdieron la casa, se divorcian…

-Yo estoy bien, pero preocupado…

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá? – pregunte enseguida y con muchos nervios ¿acaso estaría enferma?

-Tu mamá esta perfecta – su voz sonaba sorprendida -. Bella ¿te has vuelto a ver con Jacob? ¿Están juntos? – pregunto con cautela pero hubo algo de molestia en su voz.

-¡No! no quiero saber nada de él Charlie – confirme -. ¿Por qué preguntas? – un suspiro fuerte resonó del otro lado.

-Hoy temprano fui a ver a Billy, hacia como tres o cuatro meses que no nos encontrábamos y tampoco me atendía el teléfono, así que estaba preocupado y lo visite – eso me sorprendió Billy y Charlie se veían todos los fines de semana para ir a pescar -. Cuando lo vi estaba muy demacrado y luego de insistirle me largo la bomba... – se quedó en silencio y espera.

-¿Qué bomba? – tampoco podía esperar tanto, hacia un par de minutos estaba en silencio sin seguir con el relato y sé que está dudando en contarme.

-Jacob está en la cárcel…

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – alivio, eso fue la sensación que me inundo.

-Lo condenaron hace una quince días a 6 años de prisión por apuñalar a un hombre en un bar en una pelea, lo dejo grave, el tipo se salvó pero estuvo grave…

-¡Dios no lo puedo creer! – Jacob no podía estar tan cambiado, nunca hubiera pensado que haría algo así.

-Bella hay algo más…

-¿Qué? – lo corte.

-Eso fue en Alaska, la pelea fue haya…

-No puede ser… - susurre, ahora lo único que necesitaba era hablar con Edward para tranquilizarme.

-¿Nunca se te acerco? – _"no directamente"_, pensé. Todo lo hizo por carta, pero no le iba a decir nada a Charlie, era mejor así.

-Nunca, no tenía idea que estaba acá – mentí de manera vil, pero ya no tenía sentido preocuparlo.

-Ahora me parece que ese Edwin es lo mejor – retire el teléfono de mi oreja y lo mire sorprendida, Charlie había dicho lo que escuche.

-Charlie se llama Edward y es muy bueno – confirme.

….

-¡¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste?! – sabía que cuando le contara de las cartas, que lo había visto y que Jacob está en la cárcel, se iba a enojar.

-Porque no creí que fuera algo peligroso…

-¡Mierda que eres inconsciente! – bufe molesta, pero sé que también tiene razón, me arriesgue mucho - ¡Acaso no te das cuenta lo que pudo pasarte!...

-Pero no pasó nada, no pierdas tiempo en pensar así, además no hubieras podido hacer nada…

-Hubiera viajado haya – aseguro y sonreí.

-Cielo tranquilo… Jacob ya no molesta de nuevo…

-Esperemos y sea así – contesto.

Un mes después de eso, comencé pilates dos veces a la semana, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos más actividad y eso era porque me resultaba estimulante y a su vez sacaba el estrés de la mejor manera. En síntesis, mi vida se resumió en ir a la mañana de 7 a 7:30 salir a correr, ir de 8 a 13 horas a la universidad, almorzar en casa, trabajar de 14 a 18 horas, de 19:30 a 20:30 pilates o yoga y el resto del tiempo y el fin de semana estudiar mucho. Todo esto sin olvidar que durante todo el día me seguía mandando mensajes con Edward y por lo menos una conversación de 15 minutos por celular por la noche antes de dormir


	26. Capitulo 25: Decisiones

**Capítulo 25: Decisiones. **

_**Edward POV**_

Después de que supe de las cartas que Jacob le mandaba a Bella decidí buscarlo para aclarar unas cuantas cosas, sobre todo dejarle claro que se mantuviera alejado de ella. Así fue como llegamos a un bar de mala muerte llamado "Ganstro", lleno de borrachos. Iba con Jasper y Emmett a quienes les había contado sobre las notas y estaban de acuerdo en poner en su lugar a Jacob.

Estuvimos cerca de tres horas hasta que finalmente llego el cabrón ese y apenas me vio se me vino con el odio en los ojos y desde que abrió la boca la primera vez ya supe como terminaría la cosa porque no dejaba de insultar a Bella. La palabras "puta", "zorra", "frígida", "maldita" se repetían insistente en su discurso, además de alterarme del todo cuando me di cuenta que sabía que pasaba las noches con Bella y sabia de todos sus movimientos desde que llego a Forks, la había estado siguiendo y observando.

-¡Te guste o no Cullen ella va a ser siempre mía! ¡Nunca me va a olvidar! ¡Menos cuando finalmente se me entregue! – ya no iba a aguantar mucho más, trataba de mantener el control, mientras el grita y vociferaba yo mantenía la calma con un tono de voz poderoso y seguro.

-Bella te olvido y te quiere lejos, y te aseguro que me voy a encargar de que lo hagas – estábamos frente a frente, soy un poco más alto que Jacob así que él levantaba un poco su cabeza.

-Te aseguro que una vez le quite lo virgen no se aleja de mi – y eso fue todo mi mano fue a dar directo en su pómulo izquierdo y todo empezó.

Jacob estaba con dos tipos más que se me vinieron encima cuando lo tumbe, pero en el acto Jasper y Emmett estuvieron a mi lado para ayudarme, en la distracción no vi que Jacob se había levantado por lo que pudo asestarme su golpe directo en mis costillas, el maldito era fuerte, me hizo retorcer del dolor. Se le ocurrió la mala idea de gritar "la zorra de Bella va a gritar mi nombre", mierda logro sacarme aún más y me fui contra él de nuevo golpeándolo en su estómago, con fuerza aunque sentía un terrible dolor en mis costillas y así seguimos entre golpes que iban y venia, algunas botellas volando hasta que llego la policía y nos llevó, por separado gracias a dios.

-Mis tres chicos en la policía – habíamos llamado a Carlisle para que nos sacara, lo bueno es que parecia haberlo divertido esta situación en vez de enojarlo -. Bueno… algún día tenía que ser, lo único que Esme va a tener un triple infarto – nos largamos a reír.

-Siento todo esto, en realidad fue mi culpa, los arrastre – Carlisle palmeo mi hombro aun sin enojarse.

-¿Puede saber a qué se debió? – aun sonreía divertido -. Aunque si tiene que ver con Jacob Black la razón estoy seguro es Bella.

-Le estaba enviado notas algo raras y no me gustaron lo que decían, sonaba a que la está siguiendo y sabe todo lo que hace – Carlisle asintió y volvió a golpear mis hombro.

-¿Y ustedes dos? Apoyo logístico – Emmett y Jasper rieron. El único que venía sano era Emmett, también es un oso en serio. Jasper tenía una cortada no muy profunda y un golpe en el labio.

-Es bueno tener alguna herida de batalla – dijo Jasper con tono de orgullo.

-Y un subidón de adrenalina – agrego Emmett.

Luego de eso tuve que aguantar el reto de Bella y después el de Esme que lo recibimos con Jasper y Emmett cuando volvimos de correr. Nosotros entrabamos en la casa justo en el preciso momento que Esme salía de la cocina y la vi quedar congelada cuando nos vio a Jasper y a mí.

-¡¿Qué les paso?! – exclamo mientras se acercaba rápido primero a mí. Apretó mi mandíbula para hacerme girar la cara y verme mejor y sisee del dolor.

-¡Me duele! No me aprietes – chille cual niño de diez años.

-¡Te aguantas! – exclamo enojada, hizo lo mismo con Jasper y le lanzo una mirada furibunda a Emmett.

-Yo salí ileso – dijo levantando las manos con inocencia.

-¡No entiendo que les está pasando! – Exclamo mirándonos alternativamente a los tres – ¡antes no eran así! ¡Qué dirá la gente que mis muchachos son unos brutos que andan peleando en la calle…!

-Fue en un bar mamá no en la calle – Mire a Emmett con los ojos abierto gritándole internamente _"¡CALLETE IDIOTA!"_. Ojala mantuviera su bocaza cerrada.

-¡PERDON ESO ES MEJOR! ¡SEGURO LO HACE MEJOR QUE HAYAN HECHO DESTROZOS TAMBIEN! ¡DESTROZOS QUE NOS TOCARA PAGAR A NOSOTROS SEGURO! ¡SE MUY BIEN PORQUE APARECEN ASI A MI NO ME ENGAÑAN! – y esta parte de la conversación ya se para dónde va.

-No empieces – fue lo que me salió y encima mi tono fue tan intenso y autoritario, Esme me miro durante unos minutos sorprendida al igual que el resto y luego su cara se crispo por el enojo.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME ASI DE NUEVO! ¡ESTO ES CULPA DE ISABELLA Y NO TE ATREVAS A NEGARLO! – grito más fuerte.

-Tiene que ver con Isabella pero no es culpa de ella y prefiero demos esto por terminado, porque nunca vamos a llegar a un acuerdo – Esme se dio la vuelta y salió del living para la cocina.

-Estoy seguro que va a cambiar de opinión con respecto a Bella – dijo Jasper apoyando su mano en mi hombro y sentí como me relajaba, era el efecto de tenerlo cerca, él lograba domar a las fieras.

-Mejor le demos un poco de tiempo – dijo Emmett -, déjala que se calme y habla con ella de nuevo – asentí. Nunca dejaría de intentar que Esme acepte a Bella.

…..

Llego el momento de volver a Hanover, Esme había quedado enojada y ni siquiera nos mirábamos, era mejor solucionar o por lo menos intentar solucionar las cosas con mamá. Así que la busque luego de preparar mis cosas, estaba en la cocina preparando algo, seguramente buscando relajarse.

-Tenemos que hablar – dije apenas entre y me miro con tristeza -. No quiero irme y que estemos alejados – asintió, me acerque y me senté en un banqueta frente a ella.

-Has cambiado tanto Edward, no entiendo que ha pasado, eres mi niño dulce y esa chica logro alejarte – suspire profundo porque no quería alterarme, no era lo mejor empezar al conversación hablando así de Bella.

-Bella no… está bien he cambiado un poco desde que conocí a Bella, no lo voy a negar – ella asintió de acuerdo -, pero lo que no ves que el cambio ha sido bueno, me ayudado a madurar en cierta forma…

-¿Madurar? Si madurar es estar en contra de tu familia y comportarte de manera incorrecta, no estamos de acuerdo - dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Mamá… te voy a contar algo pero quiero que me escuches sin interrumpir, por favor – respiro profundo y asintió -. Gracias… cuando nosotros llegamos las primeras que conocimos fue a Bella y Alice, se portaron más que bien con nosotros… - Esme hizo el amague de hablar y la mire de manera severa por lo que no dijo nada -… luego paso que las Denali nos dijeron todas esas cosas en la cena y nos alejamos, pero ellas tampoco son una chicas tan correctas como crees, con Irina teníamos sexo todos los días después de eso en su casa no nos juntábamos a estudiar, a su vez Tanya andaba a escondidas con un chico en el instituto con el cual muchas veces tenia sexo en los baños o en el bosque sin importarle nada – mamá abrió grande los ojos en señal de sorpresa y ciño su entrecejo -. Conocí a ese chico un día en casa de ellas los dos estábamos intimando con las chicas, se llamaba Jacob, ellas lo habían nombrado varias veces diciendo que eran el mejor amigo de Bella, lo que nunca nos dijeron fue la verdad, ese Jacob era el novio de Bella desde hacía casi dos años y la estaba engañando con Tanya porque Bella no quería tener relaciones con él – Esme cambio a su cara, ahora realmente estaba asombrada -. Además no solo la había engañado con Tanya sino que también sabía estar con Irina y María también….

-Pero esas chica parecen tan dulces y decentes – lo dijo realmente sorprendida.

-No es que no sean decentes, tienen unos gustos especiales a la hora del sexo y les gusta mucho – dije -, el tema es que después cuando todo salió a la luz… el engaño del novio de Bella… me entere como eran las cosas y como nos habían utilizado, por lo que decidí alejarme de ellas y me acerque a Bella… mamá ella es dulce, cautivadora, tierna, decidida y algo frágil – Esme me sonrió con ternura -. Es realmente maravillosa, tan autentica y sincera, con ella se puede hablar o simplemente estar en silencio…

-Estás enamorado de Bella – aseguro y la mire sorprendido, no había dicho eso. No me pasó desapercibido que esta vez la llamo Bella y no Isabella, y fue con dulzura.

-No… no… yo… solo… - mamá se acercó y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos sonriéndome con dulzura.

-Voy a tratar de aceptarla por ti, voy a hacer el esfuerzo, hablas de ella con tanta pasión y sentimiento que es obvio lo que te pasa – respire resignando, no iba a negar que la amo.

-Antes de que preguntes, solo somos amigos, Bella no me ve de esa manera y tampoco le he dicho lo que siento – me soltó se sentó en otra banqueta frente a mí.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho? – y la conversación tomo otro rumbo.

-Bella quedo muy lastimada cuando se supo todo y aún no está preparada para una nueva relación y si le digo lo que siento se alejaría…. Así por lo menos puedo tenerla cerca… - la nota de resignación en mi voz no pasó desapercibida para ninguno.

-Si realmente tiene que pasar… así será y voy a tratar de hacer mis prejuicios a un lado – dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-Creo que deberías alejar a María de Jasper, sacarla del departamento – negaba con la cabeza -, lo has visto como ha sido de nuevo el Jasper de siempre lo que ella no está, cuando vuelva a Hanover de nuevo con ella lo perderemos otra vez – insistí, le había prometido a Jazz no decir nada de todo lo que en realidad pasaba con María, Edgard y el accidente.

-Edward yo le di mi palabra a esa familia y no les voy a faltar a eso, Jasper tendrá que madurar de otra manera, pero no voy a sacar a María del departamento, les prometí se podían quedar ahí hasta que se graduara y así pasara – dijo con firmeza y, seamos sinceros, algo de terquedad.

-Pero mamá….

-En eso no voy a ceder – dijo firme y cerrando la conversación.

…

Volver a la rutina una vez llegue a Hanover fue bueno, después de la última conversación con Bella me di cuenta que ella aún no estaba preparada para que nuestra relación cambiara, eso realmente fue una golpe duro porque quería pasar a otra cosa con ella. La amo y mucho, quiero estar con ella de otra manera. Renée me lo había advertido, según ella era para que no aun no me lanzara al precipicio.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Edward pasa! - exclamo Renée apenas abrió la puerta -. Estoy algo ofendida es la primera vez que te veo bajo la luz del sol y en unos días se van – reprocho pero lo decía con humor.

-Lo sé, ha sido muy grosero de mi parte – dije mientras entraba -, no hay justificativo para mi comportamiento – le di un beso en la mejilla que ella correspondió.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara? Calculo tu madre no estará muy contenta – prácticamente quiso asesinarme cuando me vio, en realidad cuando nos vio a los tres.

-Me encontré con alguien indeseable en un bar y tuve que ponerlo en su lugar por hablar mal de una personita importante para mí – me miro con los ojos brillantes y sonrisa burlona, calculo que sabía a quién me refería.

-Ven vamos a la cocina, Bella recién se despierta – dijo y fui detrás de ella. Se acercó a una caja y empezó a guardar varias velas de las que fabrica en esa caja -. Espero Jacob haya quedado peor que tu – reí bajo y ella también.

-Por supuesto y deseo el mensaje le haya quedado claro – espero con todo mi ser que la deje en paz de una vez por todas -. Necesito le dé espacio – reflexione en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

-Espero que sepas que no es nada aceptable andar a los golpes en bares, también es una gran suerte que Charlie no nos acompañe hoy - en eso tenía toda la razón, si Charlie me veía así me iba a querer menos de lo que lo hacía ahora, aunque no dudo se haya enterado después de todo es jefe de policía.

-¿Tienes que guardar todas esas velas? – la vi cerrar la caja que había terminado de llenar y tomo otra.

-Si… toma y guarda en esta – dijo poniendo una caja delante de mí -. Solo apílalas una encima de la otra, entran 30 en total – asentí y comencé a ayudarla.

-¿Charlie esta con mucho trabajo? – seguíamos guardando la velas, yo con sumo cuidado para que no se me fueran a caer o golpear.

-Lo normal, pero como es el jefe pasa más tiempo del que en realidad tiene que estar – y parecia que a Renée no le molestaba.

-Suele pasar cuando una persona es muy responsable, mi padre es igual – sonreímos y seguimos con nuestra tarea.

-Bella necesita tiempo – habíamos estado unos minutos en silencio -, fue duro y le costó, pero la he visto cómo se comporta contigo y… solo dale tiempo que se dé cuenta lo que siente en realidad – eso me dejo sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más? Yo sé que fue grave y la vi en sus peores momentos, o algunos… - suspire profundo -, pero tampoco puedo esperarla por siempre – ya llevamos más de dos años siendo amigos y millones de situaciones confusas. Como la de anoche, la forma en que beso mi herida fue con pasión, no la frene porque quería sentirla pero ella siguió hasta que noto mi estado y luego nos queda fingir que eso no pasó nunca.

-A lo mejor necesitas vivir otras experiencias durante este tiempo, date otras oportunidades, si lo de ustedes se tiene que dar llegara cuando sea el momento y los dos estén preparados – puede que tenga razón. Seguro es así.

Habíamos terminado de guardar las velas cuando apareció Bella, se fue a comprar lo que faltaba para preparar la lasaña, la mejor que he probado en mi vida, me quede ayudando a Renée a cargar las cajas en su auto, como Bella no volvía me fui encontrarla y doy gracias que se me ocurrió ir porque Jacob estaba parado frente a ella de manera amenazante, parecia estar por lanzársele encima, la saque del lugar enseguida, Bella iba muy tranquila mientras yo quede alterado con ganas de volver a trenzarme en una pelea con idiota ese.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

* * *

La mejor decisión era dejar las cosas con Bella como estaban y dedicarme a lo mío, y yo tenía derecho a tratar de buscar otras relaciones, porque también cabe la posibilidad que nunca lleguemos a otra cosa y además que ella encuentre el amor en otra persona.

Tres meses después había empezado la rutina completa, trabajo, clases, gimnasio, salir a correr, los fines de semana me encontraba con Charlotte en la explanada principal de la universidad para los recitales y la pasábamos muy bien juntos. Charlotte se me insinuaba constantemente, no había salida en la que me diera indirectas y me mostrara su enojo al enterarse que había estado con alguien más, pero prefería no llegar a algo más con ella. Esta noche quería que saliéramos juntos y le di una patética excusa para esquivarla, algo de que con unos compañeros nos teníamos que juntarnos para armar unos proyectos y no sé qué más. Tocaron el portero de mi departamento y me debatía entre atender o no, porque si era Charlotte no habría forma de esquivarla. Estaba escribiéndome con Bella hacia como media hora, ignore el portero y seguí escribiéndole pero sonó varias veces más.

-¿Quién es? – pregunte algo molesto cuando atendí.

-Gracias a Dios, soy Jasper ábreme – me sorprendió y mucho, desde que volvió y estaba con María no habíamos vuelto a hablar y eso que estaba todo solucionado, el engaño había salido a la luz pero aún seguía en el departamento con él y me aparte como me pidió ya que según él necesitaba cerrar algunas cosas más con ella.

-Sube – apreté los botones para que se abriera la puerta.

"**¿Quién era?"** – el mensaje de Bella, le había escrito que tocaban en un mensaje anterior.

"**Es Jasper… alivio****"** – respondí, también le había escrito que no tenía ganas de verme con Charlotte hoy.

"**Me alegro mucho que sea Jasper. No te conté que Alice termino con Daniel"** – eso me sorprendió o más bien no, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Jazz.

"**¿En verdad? Pensé que todo estaba más que bien"** – abrí la puerta de mi departamento para espere a Jasper apoyado en el dosel.

"**Fue a los pocos días que volvió, me dijo que ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado y era lo mejor…. creo que fue por Jasper"** – durante las vacaciones habían estado mucho juntos, eso era posible y ella había sido clave para conseguir la copia de los certificados médicos falsos.

-¡Me ayudas! – Jazz se asomó por el ascensor y lo vi sacar un bolso bastante grande. Me acerque rápido y vi dos bolsos más y su guitarra.

-¿Y todo esto? – pregunte sorprendido mientras tomaba un bolso y la guitarra que me paso. Entramos en mi casa y dejamos todo a un costado.

-Vengo a pedir refugio – esto ameritaba una buena y larga charla, era lo que estaba esperando desde que María fue descubierta… entiéndase, no que me pidiera refugio, hubiera sido mejor ella se fuera del departamento, pero si era esperado que no estuviera con ella.

-Dame un segundo – pedí y asintió -. Ponte cómodo – debía interrumpir mi conversación con Bella.

"**Cariño ponemos pausa, Jazz llego con bolsos y tenemos que hablar. Te quiero****"** – escribí a modo de breve explicación.

Jasper se había acomodado en el sillón frente al televisor y busque un par de cervezas porque seguro tendríamos una buena charla.

"**De acuerdo cielo, también te quiero****"**- sonreí como tonto, siempre es así cuando me pone que me quiere.

-Toma – recibió su cerveza y me senté a su lado -. ¿Qué es todo esto? – su cara reflejaba tranquilidad y alivio.

-Deje a María… - se quedó en silencio unos minutos cálculo para esperar mi reacción, pero solo pude sonreír mucho y asentir aprobándolo -. Desde que volví a estar con Alice en las vacaciones, estaba seguro que era con ella con quien tenía que estar, pero necesitaba asegurarme de alguna manera que ya no estaba bajo la influencia de María, por eso les pedí a todos se mantuvieran algo alejados…

-Estás enamorado de Alice – asegure y asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Alice termino con Daniel, el novio que tenía en Alaska hace tiempo y me confirmo que fue por mí, porque me ama y no quería engañar a ese chico – debo decir que Alice nunca estuvo confundida, solo se estaba dando una oportunidad con Daniel -, pero para estar con ella como quiero estar… brindándole todo necesitaba asegurarme que María no ejercía ninguna influencia más en mi…

-¿Y ya estás seguro? – pregunte cortando su relato.

-Hoy no se bien que me paso, estábamos en el departamento, yo mirando la televisión y ella tratando de llamarme la atención paseándose por delante, tratando de seducirme y solo pensé que esa misma situación quería vivirla con Alice y que si fuera así la tomaría y la encerraría en mi habitación… - carraspeo un poco -… ya sabes… - dijo y asentí sonriendo -. Solo me pare frente a ella y le dije que debía buscar un lugar donde vivir, que le daría cinco días como mucho – _"¡Mierda!, realmente estaba decidido"_, pensé. Pero Jazz es así una vez toma un decisión no titubea.

-Pero esas son tus maletas ¿Por qué te fuiste tú? – no tenía sentido si le pidió que se fuera.

-María aseguro que no se iba y que Esme le había prometido el lugar hasta que se graduara, así que la deje hablando sola y llame a Esme – creo que era obvio lo que había pasado, después de todo no hacía mucho le pedí que sacara a María del departamento para alejarla de Jasper y se negó.

-Mamá se negó a sacarla del departamento – afirme y el asintió - ¿Entonces? – Jasper sonrió.

-Necesito asilo hasta que consiga un departamento para mí – esto era muy bueno así que no me negué.

Esa noche estuvimos con Jasper hablando hasta la madrugada y tomando cerveza, las cuales fueran demasiadas porque al otro día me levante con una tremenda resaca. Jasper estaba acomodado en el sillón y yo tirado en mi cama sin cambiarme echo un lio. Una buena ducha, algunos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza, un gran jugo de naranja para recuperar la vitamina y un buen café, casi me dejaron como nuevo.

-Hola cielo – doy gracias que la voz de Bella es suave y melodiosa.

-Hola cariño, perdón por cortarte así anoche pero era importante lo de Jazz – hubiera seguido escribiéndome con ella durante mucho tiempo más.

-No hay problema, yo estaba cansada ¿Cómo esta Jasper? – por el tono de voz supuse que algo sabia.

-Está muy bien, dejo a María…

-Lo sé – me interrumpió – ayer sufrí una cuota de entusiasmo de Alice, no paro de saltar, palmear y revolotear a mi alrededor durante horas cuando la llamo para avisarle que la había dejado y estaba por quedarse en tu departamento – me reí mucho, conozco esa faceta de entusiasmo de Alice.

-Jasper me conto que van a ser novios a distancia – eso lo hablamos anoche, él estaba realmente convencido que no habría nadie más para él en mucho tiempo.

-Sé que les va a ir muy bien, Alice esta con mucha energía hoy… ¡Si Alice ya voy! – exclamo Bella demasiado cerca del teléfono y mi cabeza se resintió.

-Bella no grites por favor – pedí en un lamento.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enfermo? – pregunto todo rápido y muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien, pero anoche con Jasper mientras hablábamos tomamos y tengo tremenda resaca – sentí una risa baja - ¿Qué quiere Alice? – pregunte.

-Quiere salir a correr y creo le vendría muy bien porque me va a volver loca con todo ese entusiasmo – mire la hora y eran las dos de la tarde del sábado.

-¡Mierda es tarde! ¡Aaauuhh!... – mi propia voz me produjo el dolor de cabeza y escuche que Bella reía – No te rías de mí – pedí.

-Lo siento cielo, sería bueno que comas algo y te acuestes de nuevo…. – se quedó en silencio unos segundos -… recuerda que esta noche tienes cita con Charlotte – dijo en tono de reproche.

-No es una cita Isabella – dije algo molesto -. Además seguro va Jazz conmigo de ahora en más – un suspiro del otro lado ¿Alivio? - ¿No saliste a correr temprano? – no hace mucho empezó no quiero se vaya a lastimar.

-Esta mañana a las ocho – confirmo.

-Ten cuidado Bella no te exijas demasiado tan pronto – me tire en la cama y masajee mi frente para aliviar un poco el dolor.

-Lo sé, solo serán un par de cuadras y con sumo cuidado – aseguro -. Descansa un poco más y traten de no repetir la noche de nuevo – no íbamos a seguir hablando.

-De acuerdo, te quiero cariño, cuídate.

-Te quiero cielo – y cortamos.

Tres meses después Jasper consiguió un departamento en mi edificio, era con una habitación y cocina comedor, se instaló en el lugar y recupere del todo a mi primo hermano. Él estaba muy bien con Alice a distancia, salíamos juntos algunas noches, pero él se comportaba correctamente siempre, y yo aprovechaba para conocer alguna chica, pero tengo una regla nunca traigo mujeres a mi departamento, mi cama es solo mía y no la comparto con ninguna mujer.

…

_Adelanto __Capitulo __26__: __Cambios__._

_-Desapareciste con Alice – necesitaba distraerme un poco, todo estaba muy cerca de mis manos._

_-Estábamos hablando de Jasper y cosas intimas de chicas – hice más presión en su piel para esparcir la crema, su piel lentamente fue calentándose. Tome más crema y empecé a esparcirla por la parte de arriba de su espalda – Aguarda – dijo. Corrí mis manos y contuve la respiración cuando desato la tira de su bikini -. Ahora sí, no quiero marcas – "Bella me quieres matar", pensé._

_-Es mejor sin marcas – tartamudee y volví a su piel. Termine de pasar la crema y estábamos en silencio por su espalda._

…

Bueno espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos! En unos días dos más! Espero muchas reviews. Nati ;)


	27. Capítulo 26: Cambios

_**Capitulo 26: Cambios.**_

_Edward POV_

Una vez Jasper se instaló en su departamento el año paso volando, termine mi segundo año de la universidad con excelentes notas como el anterior, nos tomamos las vacaciones que nuevamente aproveche para estar cada segundo con Bella. De Jacob no tuvimos noticias después de enterarnos de que estaba en la cárcel y eso nos dio tranquilidad todo el tiempo, pero una vez más la separación fue dura, sobre todo al comprobar nuevamente que Bella solo seguía siendo mi amiga. Llego el momento de tomar una decisión, resignar mis sentimientos por Bella y darme una verdadera oportunidad, buscar a alguien que realmente me interesara y tratar de tener un noviazgo más largo, estaba cansado de saltar de una en otra solo para tener sexo y secretamente esperar por Bella. Aunque la regla iba a ser la misma, mi cama no la compartía con nadie, solo seguirían viniendo compañeras de estudio o alguna vez Charlotte pero nunca pasaría nada en mi departamento, aunque tuviera novia. Todo lo que pase con respecto al sexo pasa en habitaciones de hotel o los departamentos de la chica con la que salga, no quiero a nadie en mi cama.

Había organizado salir con Charlotte y Jasper, esa era la idea al principio pero Jasper decidió quedarse en su departamento para tener un video conferencia con Alice. Es admirable que aunque hay mucha distancia su relación cada día es más fuerte. La salida quedo solo con Charlotte, ahora estaba en mi departamento esperándome para salir mientras que también me escribía con Bella que me estaba contando de un nuevo libro que estaba leyendo.

-Edward realmente me gustaría que cuando estemos juntos dejes de escribirle a tu amiga – estaba en sentada en el sillón mirándome atenta y algo seria observando todos mis movimientos mientras me terminaba de arreglar.

La mire serio – No te extralimites Charlotte – le advertí, no me iba a decir que hacer y menos con respecto a Bella y la vi poner mala cara.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo mal que me siento cuando estamos juntos y estas más pendiente de ella que de mí? – bueno este planteo no me lo esperaba, después de todo nosotros solo somos amigos.

-No tendría porque, solo somos amigos y creo que siempre fui claro al decirte que mientras se trate de Bella ella es prioridad – mi voz aún seguía siendo severa y tosca.

-¿No hay un poco de consideración para mí? – pregunto haciendo un puchero tierno y luego sus ojos se iluminaron y se acercó a mí lentamente.

-¿Consideración? – pregunte con voz más suave, tengo una idea bastante clara hacia dónde va esto.

-Solo quiero que me prestes atención… otro tipo de atención – ronroneo mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo y acaricio mi pecho por encima de la ropa -. No te fijas en mi por ella… quiero algo más de ti… – se acercara más y empezó a besar mi cuello y no voy a negar que se sentía muy bien, sus labios son grueso y los apoyaba con fuerza dejándome sentir la humedad en mi piel.

-Charlotte – fue más un gemido que otra cosa.

-Dame una oportunidad, te deseo todo el tiempo – susurro en mi oído y la abrace por la cintura con fuerza. Lamio y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi respiración se alteró por lo que busque sus labios y comencé a besarla con fuerza.

Se abrazó a mi cuello mientras comencé a acariciar su espalda y baje hasta sus nalgas apretándolas y pellizcándolas por encima del vestido diminuto que tenía puesto. Solté sus labios que me resultaron más bien fríos que cálidos, baje a su cuello y comencé a lamerlo y besarlo, definitivamente debía cambiar su perfume no me agradaba. Intento empujarme y sé que estaba buscando llegar a mi cama.

-Acá no – dije separándome de ella -, vamos a un hotel – me miro con sorpresa, pero no cambiaría las reglas por ella.

-¿Por qué no acá? – estaba molesta, aunque su pecho seguía bajando y subiendo por la respiración alterada.

-Si vamos a tener algo debe quedarte claro que nunca va a pasar nada en mi casa y no importa en qué momento me escriba o llame Bella siempre la atiendo, esas son mis reglas principales, si quieres algo más lo tomas o lo dejas – dije con firmeza y con mi voz lo más autoritaria posible. Charlotte sonrió con picardía, parecia gustarle mi tono de voz.

-De acuerdo, vamos a mi casa, estaremos solos – dijo sin contradecirme lo cual fue muy bueno, porque no me gusta que me lleven la contraria con respecto a esto.

Así que finalmente terminamos en su departamento y empezó a ser alguien fija en mi vida durante ese año y más que fija para principios del tercer año de la universidad cuando nos pusimos de novios. Mi pesadilla fue decírselo a Bella y se tornó peor cuando una vez enterada no me hablo ni me escribió por tres días, luego me llamo pidiéndome disculpas por su reacción y término de darme el golpe cuando me dijo que estaba feliz por mí, aunque su voz transmitía otra cosa.

Las vacaciones de ese año fueron normales, solo se ponían raras cuando reciba una llamada de Charlotte y estaba con Bella quien automáticamente me escuchaba nombrarla se tensaba y se alejaba por varias horas hasta volver a la normalidad.

Empezamos el cuarto año de la universidad con nuestros 21 años cumplidos y la rutina habitual en la cual ahora incluía a Charlotte con quienes las peleas eran constantes por mi relación con Bella, insistía en que dejara de escribirle todos los días y llamarla todos los días, que lo hiciera menos, pero sabía perfectamente cómo eran las cosas, se lo había aclarado desde un principio.

-¡Estábamos cenando juntos! – Exclamo Charlotte irritada - ¡Se supone era una cena romántica! – subió más el tono de su voz y ya no me gustaba.

-¡Baja el tono de voz, sabes muy bien que no me gusta te dirijas a mí de esta manera! – exclame muy cabreado. El rol de cada uno en nuestra relación estaba definido desde un principio, yo era el dominante y ella la sumisa por lo tanto debía tenerme respeto y cuidar como me hablaba.

-Es injusto conmigo que hagas esto, podrían hablar después – dijo con voz contenida y baja.

-Nunca te engañe respecto a mi relación con Bella, sabias bien desde el principio que ella es mi prioridad y lo aceptaste – sentencie, si en algún momento la hubiera engañado aceptaría el reclamo, pero no cuando estaba advertida.

-Por favor… podrías por lo menos tratar de no estar tan pendiente cuando yo esté presente – pidió casi en un ruego.

La mire un par de minutos -. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, con Bella nos comunicamos siempre en ciertos horarios voy a tratar que no coincidan cuando estemos juntos, voy a hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas así tu tendrás lo que necesitas y yo también – después de todo tampoco podía ser tan insensible con Charlotte ella me quería y yo también, no era justo hacerla sufrir de esta manera.

Esa misma noche hable con Bella, no era que íbamos a dejar de hablarnos pero si estaba con Charlotte le avisaría y para luego hablar con ella.

-Está bien Edward, creo que es lo más sano para tu relación y no me molesta – fue su respuesta a mi planteo.

-Pero no quiero que pienses que te dejo de lado por ella – suspiro profundo. Me encantaría estar con ella para saber que sentía de verdad, solo podía saberlo si la miraba a los ojos.

-Sé que no lo harías, nunca me dejarías de lado así como yo tampoco te dejaría de lado a ti – eso se suponía un alivio, no aguantaría tenerla lejos.

-Te quiero Bella – salió de manera espontánea y sentí su risa nerviosa.

-También te quiero cielo – respondió y sentí mi corazón palpitar con fuerza, esta mujer me volvía loco -. No te conté pero James y Victoria terminaron, así que no tengo mas grupo de estudio solo quedamos Laurent y yo – algo se removió en mi interior, no me gusto esa situación.

-No lo lleves a tu casa si estás sola – dije inmediatamente.

-Solo estudiaremos en la biblioteca como hacíamos antes – me sentí aliviado.

La relación con Charlotte era interesante había descubierto que le gustaba que la dominara en la cama y en todos los aspectos de la relación, le gustaba le ordenara cosas, decidiera por ella, incluso que la castigara, para mi eran experiencias nuevas que me las fue enseñando ella y fui averiguando por otros medios. Me di cuenta que me gustaba dominarla de esa manera, me gustaba que hiciera todo lo que quería tanto en la cama como en nuestra relación cotidiana, odiaba cuando me contradecía, pero llego un punto que busque poner un balance porque también me di cuenta que no era una relación de compañerismo y quería alguien que estuviera a mi lado de otra manera, apoyándome, escuchándome e incluso aconsejarme en algún momento… con Charlotte no lo conseguía ella prefería no dar opinión sobre nada y que yo la decidiera todo el tiempo, los momentos que estaba mal o necesitaba un apoyo una alguien que me asegurar que todo estaría bien esos días no recurría a Charlotte, esos días solo necesitaba a Bella, una palabra suya y mi mundo estaba bien de nuevo.

Llegaron las vacaciones nuevamente y en cierta forma me sentí aliviado de separarme un poco de Charlotte, estaba pensando seriamente en terminar la relación ya que aún seguía pensando en Bella y tampoco era justo no corresponder como Charlotte lo esperaba.

-Estás muy callado hoy – estábamos con Bella en el prado aprovechando el sol.

-Solo disfruto de la compañía y el sol – respondí aun con los ojos cerrados pero sonriendo.

-Las dos cosas son perfectas – respondió y para mi sorpresa apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro escondiendo su cara en mi cuello abrazándose a mi cuerpo.

-Tienes toda la razón – no iba a dejar de corresponder el abrazo por lo que la rodee con mis brazos. La actitud de Bella estaba cambiando conmigo era algo raro.

Al otro día nos habíamos juntado en casa de Alice para disfrutar del sol y la pileta, Bella apareció con una bikini en color azul fuerte, lo bueno es que éramos solo nosotros porque era demasiado chica para que la viera alguien más así. En un momento había desaparecido y la estaba buscando cuando me atajo Rosalie.

-Está hablando con Alice – dijo cuándo intente esquivarla para entrar en la casa.

-¿Paso algo? – Rosalie tenía una mirada rara, algo de picardía.

-No solo algunos consejos… yo se los di antes – la mire sorprendido y ella rio -. No te voy a decir sobre que – aseguro después.

-Andan con demasiado secretos – se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo.

-Cosas de mujeres ya sabes… voy a buscar algo de tomar – dijo girándose y haciendo volar su pelo. No había duda que estaban planeando algo.

Rosalie volvió a entrar en la casa y me acerque a Emmett y Jasper. Hablaban sobre un partido y discutían sobre las faltas y demás, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando y con urgencia.

-¿Se te escapo Bella? – se burló Emmett cuando estuve junto a ellos.

-¿Saben que se traen entre manos? – los dos esquivaron mi mirada, bueno parecen que también estaba en lo que fuera que pasara.

-Cosas de chicas seguro – dijo Jasper palmeando mi hombro -. Nada de qué preocuparte… ¿Charlotte? Todavía están discutiendo – asentí.

-Cada vez es peor, realmente odia a Bella – esa era la definición exacta de lo que Charlotte sentía por Bella.

Finalmente la vi aparecer junto a Alice y Rosalie, Bella venía con un brillo distinto en los ojos y cada vez que me miraba se ruborizaba más. Estuvimos conversando entre todos y riéndonos de anécdotas de Emmett y Rosalie, hablando de los planes futuros, la universidad, el noviazgo de Alice y Jasper a la distancia. Luego Emmett y Rosalie se metieron en la pileta, Jasper fue con Alice a buscar algo de comer y Bella se recostó boca abajo en una reposera.

-Edward – me acerque y me tendió un pote de protector solar - ¿me ayudas? – lo tome y vi cómo se ruborizaba de manera furiosa.

-Por supuesto cariño – sonrió y oculto su rostro. Me senté al costado en la reposera, puse un poco de crema en mis manos y comencé a pasarla por la parte baja de su espalda, se estremeció un poco ante mi toque y sonreí -. Desapareciste con Alice – necesitaba distraerme un poco, todo estaba muy cerca de mis manos.

-Estábamos hablando de Jasper y cosas intimas de chicas – hice más presión en su piel para esparcir la crema, su piel lentamente fue calentándose. Tome más crema y empecé a esparcirla por la parte de arriba de su espalda – Aguarda – dijo. Corrí mis manos y contuve la respiración cuando desato la tira de su bikini -. Ahora sí, no quiero marcas – _"Bella me quieres matar"_, pensé.

-Es mejor sin marcas – tartamudee y volví a su piel. Termine de pasar la crema y estábamos en silencio por su espalda.

-Ahora puedes pasar en las piernas – y pude reconocer una fingida inocencia en su voz – y te faltaron mis hombros – carraspeo un poco y estoy seguro que estaba ruborizada. Mas crema en mis manos y luego las pose suavemente por detrás de sus muslos, el calor en mi cuerpo se intensificaba pero no por los rayos del sol, estábamos entrando a un terreno muy peligroso y el bulto en mis pantalones se comenzaba a notar. Era mejor no detenerme mucho por lo que me apresure y termine con sus hombros.

-Voy a buscar algo de tomar – dije de manera rápida tratando de disimular mi voz ronca, Bella a penas me miro y solo asintió sin emitir sonido, pero pude notar su pecho bajando y subiendo un poco más acelerado.

Busque una cerveza y me senté a observarla de lejos, estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del sol. Cuando notaba que me iba a mirar o abría los ojos miraba para otro lado esquivándola. Demasiadas sensaciones que controlar, pero sobre todo mi corazón palpitando ilusionado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Alice y Jasper volvieron y se metieron a la pileta donde andaban Rosalie y Emmett, estar entre parejas no era lo mejor porque me sentía algo confundido por Bella, me aleje un poco de ella.

-¡Acá estas! – Estaba aún en la pileta y Bella se colgó de mi cuello en mi espalda - ¿Estás huyendo de mi Edward? – susurro en mi oído. Busque su cintura mientras me daba vuelta para poder tenerla de frente.

-Para nada Bella, es lo que menos quiero, mientras más cerca mejor – _"Una mierda que eso haya sido insinuante",_ pensé.

-Así de cerca – se pegó más a mi cuerpo, sentía su piel rozar con la mía, sus senos aplastados contra mi pecho, sus brazos cerrándose más en torno a mi cuello y mis brazos en torno a su cintura. Debo decir que todo el ejercicio que Bella estaba haciendo la habían favorecido demasiado para mi salud mental y sexual, era lo más atractivo y sensual que había visto en mi vida – Puedo estar más cerca si quieres – mi corazón se desboco, esto era más que una insinuación.

-¿Cuánto más cerca? – pregunte mientras empecé a acariciar su espalda, segunda vez en el día que la acariciaba de esta manera, disfrutando de la suavidad y calidez.

-Algo así – se apretó más contra mí, aunque no parecia posible.

-¡Beso, beso, beso! – ese era el tarado de Emmett rompiendo el momento. La boca de Bella estaba muy cerca de la mía y se sonrojo de manera adorable cuando lo escucho.

-¡Emmett idiota! – se escuchó que lo retaba Rosalie mientras yo seguía tratando de descifrar la mirada de Bella que parecia desear al beso.

-¡Auuch! – se escuchó el quejido de Emmett y la magia se rompió cuando Bella aparto sus ojos y miro a Emmett riendo.

-Eso te pasa por metido – dijo riendo y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego soltarme. Hablando de dejar confundido a alguien, Bella y sus cambios de actitud conmigo.

Discutir con Charlotte por celular era una costumbre que me estaba cansando y pasaba todos los días desde que llegue a Forks y me encontré con Bella. Una vez más pensé que debía terminar la relación y tome la decisión el día que la vi caer de sorpresa en casa de mis padres, fue el detonante de todo y de una discusión con mi madre al saber que sin que yo supieran habían arreglado esa visita.

-¿Estás seguro de terminar con ella? – estábamos con Bella en casa de mis padres en los sillones del living mirando televisión. Esme había aceptado su presencia de vez en cuando en la casa. Yo estaba recostado sobre el respaldar del sillón grande apoyando mi cabeza en el borde, Bella pegada a mi costado apoyando un brazo en el respaldo y en la mano su cabeza. La tenía abrazada y acariciaba las puntas de su pelo con esa mano mientras ella jugaba con el pelo que caía sobre mi frente.

-Estoy seguro, necesito algo más, alguien que también puede ser mi compañera, nuestra relación es muy rara – dije mirándola a los ojos, aun podía perderme en sus ojos chocolates tan hermosos. Para que engañarme, cada vez que la veía o hablaba con Bella la amaba más y no tenía sentido seguir con Charlotte.

-¿Rara por eso del dominio? Pensé que te gustaba – le sonreí cuando sentí que acariciaba mi mejillas suavemente.

-Me gusta, pero más como un juego sexual que una forma de llevar la relación – asintió como si comprendiera lo que le decía. Y a la mierda tenía que empezar a presionarla un poco, ya no quería seguir de solo amigos con ella -. Quiero algo más, poder charlar por horas, escribir miles de mensajes y correos, o simplemente estar así como estamos ahora, amo estar así contigo y hacer todas esas cosas juntos – Bella mordió su labio y sus ojos brillaron. ¿Esa sería un señal?

-También "amo" estar así contigo y compartir el resto – puso más énfasis en la palaba "amo". Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente sonriendo, en un momento Bella desvió la mirada hacia mis labios y me pareció que se estaba por acercar. Apreté su espalda con mi mano y la empuje levemente.

-¡Edward! – _"¿Charlotte?"_, me sentí irritado en el momento. _"¿Qué mierda hace acá?"_, pensé. La magia se había roto y Bella se alejó del todo.

-¡Mira quién llego! – Exclamo mamá abrazando a Charlotte por los hombros - ¡Es hermosa tu novia! Tendrías que haberla invitado porque quería conocerla – me puse de pie y sé muy bien que mi cara estaba reflejando todo el enojo que sentía en este momento.

-Tú debes ser Bella – Charlotte se acercó a mí y me beso en los labios, beso que no fue correspondido pero no pareció molestarle, miro a Bella y le tendió la mano -. Un gusto conocer a una tan querida "amiga" de mi "novio" – Bella se puso de pie y le dio la mano.

-Un gusto Charlotte, Edward habla mucho de ti – contesto con voz dura y contenida, parecia que no le gusto para nada la interrupción -. Calculo querrán estar a solas así que me voy – no salía una puta palabra de mi boca por la sorpresa y solo podía ver a Bella que se estaba por ir.

-Esta noche tenemos una cena de bienvenida y despedida en honor a Charlotte, podrías venir – mire a Esme totalmente encabronado ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer algo así?

-Sería un placer pero no puedo esta noche Renée y Charlie habían organizado algo, calculo que ya no vendrás – dijo mirándome con desilusión y lo único que quería hacer era sacarla de la casa e ir a hablar sobre lo que casi pasa entre nosotros.

-¡Que lastima Ed! Parece que arruine tus planes para esta noche – había sarcasmo en la voz de Charlotte. Esto no iba a quedar así, íbamos a tener una larga y fulminante conversación en la cual incluida iba la terminación de nuestro noviazgo.

Bella se fue y Esme se llevó a Charlotte para una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para que se pusiera cómoda. Estaba en la cocina sentado esperándola cuando Esme entro.

-¿Tú la invitaste a venir? – intente que mi voz saliera amable.

-Quería conocerla y ni siquiera la habías invitado a venir después de más de un año de estar juntos – dijo con toda naturalidad -. Estaba intrigada por conocer a la chica que robo tu corazoncito – intento bromear pero era lo que menos quería hacer ahora.

-No tenías derecho a hacer esto – esta vez no fui amable y me miro con la frente fruncida -. Ninguna de las dos tiene porque decidir algo por mí - insistí.

-No me parece bien que tengas a tu novia al margue para poder pasar con tu amiga un tranquilo verano, esa chica está sufriendo por eso, hemos hablado mucho…

-¡¿Desde cuando hablas con Charlotte?! – exclame dejando salir todo el enojo.

-Me llamo un día para presentarse hace un par de meses, y no me molesto porque quería conocerla y hablar con ella…

-¡Sino la quería presentar era por algo! no tenías por qué meterte… - resople molesto, cerré los ojos para calmarme y apreté el puente de mi nariz. Abrí los ojos y pase una mano por mi pelo - ¿De quién fue la idea de traerla? – pregunte conteniendo el enojo.

-Mía – contesto decidida sin una nota de arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte, solo necesitaba una razón lógica para esto.

-Bella sabe que es tu novia y era lo mejor para que aprenda a mantener las distancias – resople molesto y me miro fijo -. La he visto comportarse y era necesario que también la conociera para que respete su lugar – este verano Bella había estado inusualmente cerca y provocadora, sus insinuaciones se notaban más que nunca y la verdad las estaba disfrutando a lo grande por lo que ni siquiera había querido hablar con ella de esto para aclarar que pasaba. Y era obvio que si yo lo notaba todo los demás lo harían.

-¡No me interesa que hayas visto o notado, no tenías por qué meterte de esta manera! – exclame enojado, ya no me podía contener de nuevo - ¡no tengo 15 años soy un adulto de 22 años y no voy a tolerar que te metas así en mi vida! – seguí totalmente fuera de mí.

-¡Serás un adulto pero a mí me respetas y bajas el tono! – exclamo Esme, tome un par de respiraciones profundas nuevamente para volver a calmarme -. También te venía bien esto, tienes una novia la cual tiene un lugar en tu vida y eso debe ser respetado por sobre todo – sé que estaba mal lo que hacía con Bella, seguir el juego en esto de la provocación, pero era Bella… mi Bella…

-Lo sé y te aseguro que le voy a dar su lugar como debe ser – Esme lo interpreto como una victoria para ella pero en realidad fue una confirmación para mí de que lo mío con Charlotte definitivamente terminaba.

Una semana después de que llegamos de nuevo a Hanover termine con Charlotte entre medio de gritos, llantos, reproches y su histeria. La peor ruptura de mi vida sin duda, fue demasiada escandalosa, pero estaba en su derecho, fue malo lo que paso.

La carne es débil, sobre todo la mía creo, había ido a casa de Charlotte dispuesto a terminar con ella y acabe con ella en su cama atada por los dos muñecas y con los ojos vendados completamente desnuda. Estaba besando su cuello mientras acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo cuando cerré los ojos y la imagen de Bella con su cuerpo pegado al mío en bikini vino a mi mente.

-Bella – gemí con fuerza -. Mi Bella – el cuerpo de Charlotte se tensiono bajo el mío y quede congelado con los ojos abiertos. _"¡Oh Mierda! Soy un cabrón"_, pensé internamente.

-¡Maldito idiota suéltame! – exclamo cuando reacciono e inmediatamente lo hice y bueno la ruptura paso de la peor manera.

Para empeorarlo Esme me llamo unas horas después para retarme por haber terminado la relación, se ve que Charlotte la llamo en el acto para acusarme y se comunicó con ella contándole con demasiado detalles lo que había pasado.

-No te das cuenta que tú y Bella no van a estar juntos – eso fue un golpe bajo, demasiado incluso para mamá.

-Bella estaba cambiada este verano, su actitud fue distinta conmigo – estaba seguro que estuvimos a punto de besarnos en varios momentos.

-Hijo es mejor te la saques de la cabeza, aléjala de ti – su voz se notaba afligida, el problema no era mi cabeza, el problema era mi corazón en donde estaba marcada a fuego de forma permanente y en algunos momentos dolorosa.

-No hablemos más de esto, lo de Charlotte termino – sentencie y di por finalizada la conversación.

Ya estábamos a mitad de año, había trabajado, tomado mis clases, ejercitado y hablado con Bella estaba cansado y necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que baje los dos pisos que me separaban del departamento de Jasper y me sorprendió que me abriera la puerta Alice.

-¡Edward! – me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla -. Te iba a ir a saludar mañana – tanta energía a esta hora me apabullaba.

-No sabía que venias, hace una hora hable con Bella y no lo dijo – me miro con picardía.

-Le prohibí terminantemente que lo mencionara porque era una sorpresa, ella te lo decía y tú le decías…

-A mí – dijo Jasper saliendo de su habitación -. Son unas pequeñas conspiradoras – Alice se acercó y lo abrazo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? – se dieron un beso pequeño, gracias a dios son discretos.

-Una semana – confirmo Alice.

Estuve durante una hora conversando con ellos y en cierta forma envidiándolos por poder estar juntos aunque sea a la distancia. Quien hubiera dicho que un mes después de eso, empezarían los mejores momentos de mi vida…


	28. Capítulo 27: Una proposición única

_**Capítulo 27: Una proposición única**_.

_Edward y Bella POV_

**(Bella POV)** El peor momento de mi vida fue cuando Edward me llamo para avisarme que se había puesto de novio con Charlotte.

-¿¡Que!? – exclame cuando dijo _"Le pedí a Charlotte que fuera mi novia"_, de donde mierda salió eso, porque no me conto antes -. ¡No me dijiste nada! – seguí.

-Sabes que hemos estado saliendo más que antes y también… bueno… sabes que tengo algo con ella – titubeo ante lo último.

-¡Pero era solo sexo! – Seguí reclamando - ¡Nunca me dijiste que sentías algo más por ella! – era una posibilidad todo este tiempo, que algo pasara, que estuviera con alguien pero nunca dio señales de que fuera más que sexo con nadie.

-Compartimos más últimamente y bueno…

-¡Dame tiempo! – exclame y corte bruscamente.

Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada, después de todo somos amigos y todo porque soy incapaz de definir lo que siento por él. En realidad se lo que siento por Edward, lo que tengo es miedo de que no sienta lo mismo, después de todo que chico estaría tantos años siendo solo amigos, durmiendo a tu lado si sintiera algo más. Salí de mi habitación hecha una fiera y golpee la puerta con fuerza, Alice estaba en la cocina tirada en el sillón seguramente hablando con Jasper.

-Creo que hay problemas – sentí que decía mientras abrí la heladera y me quede mirando el contenido.

"_¿Qué diablos está haciendo? ¿Ponerse de novio con Charlotte? ¿Es idiota o le falla algo? ¿Charlotte? ¡Oh Dios odio a esa mujer! ¡Es tres años más grande que él!"_ mis pensamientos estaban cargados de celos… porque eso era lo que sentía, celos que me estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

-¿¡Con Charlotte!? – exclamo Alice y eso me saco de mis pensamientos -. Ahora entiendo – me miro sonriendo con burla y rodé mis ojos.

Abrió los brazos y de manera rápida me senté a su lado en el sillón y deje que me abrazara. Había apoyado mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos para contener las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Jazz amor, Bella me necesita – dijo y corto -. Te conto que se puso de novio con Charlotte – asentí sin decir nada - ¿Cómo te cayo eso? – respire profundo.

-Como una gran patada en el centro de mi estómago – respondí sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo – dijo y me enderece para mirarla con enojo.

-¿Cómo porque? Es mi amigo y no creo que ella se lo mejor para él – asegure, Alice me sonrió y acaricio mi pelo de manera maternal.

-¿Y quién sería mejor para él? – pregunto aun sonriendo y me encogí de hombros.

-El necesita alguien con quien pueda hablar y compartir cosas no solo el sexo – Alice asintió como dándome la razón -, alguien que este para él, que sea incondicional y que se preocupe por él – seguí. _"Como lo hago yo"_, pensé internamente.

-¿Crees que Charlotte no haría todo eso por él? – de todo lo que me conto Edward sobre esa, sabia no era así no cubría todas las necesidades de Edward.

-No lo haría, ella no es del tipo de sentarse a leer con él o tener una conversación tranquila riéndose, o incluso capaz de escucharlo y aconsejarlo en cada problema – estaba segura de eso, Charlotte no era la persona correcta para Edward.

-¿Bella que sientes por Edward? – mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza -. Todo lo que acabas de nombrar es lo mismo que hacen desde que se conocen, cada vez que él o tu necesitan decidir algo no lo hacen hasta que han hablado durante horas – Alice estaba con todo su parte reflexiva en modo on para fulminarme.

-Es solo porque somos muy amigos… yo… él y yo… somos… - tartamudee y dude en cada momento.

-Me vas a negar que sueñas con él, que no has fantaseado en ser su novia, besarlo o más, Bella cuanto más vas a negar lo evidente – lo mejor era salir a distraerme.

-Voy a salir a correr, necesito pensar – esquive su mirada y Alice no dijo nada, solo me dejo ir.

Me cambie con mi ropa para correr, salí del departamento, me calce los auriculares del mp3 y empecé a correr. Mi mente empezó a vagar por la cantidad de veces que siento mi corazón desbocarse cuando se acerca sonriéndome con esa sonrisa torcida que me derrite, las veces que he soñado con él besándome o cuando el solo hecho de recibir un mensaje de él cambia todo mi día y mi ánimo, la cantidad de veces que humedezco mis bragas por el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca, las veces que me ha tocado o besado de manera no amigable sino más bien con deseo y las veces que hice lo mismo. La forma en que los celos me toman cada vez que me cuenta de una nueva conquista y hago de cuenta que no me importa. O la alegría que sentí las dos o tres veces que salí en una cita y me hizo una escena de celos y me controlo todo el tiempo por mensajes. Después de diez cuadras de correr me senté en el borde de la calle. _"Bella cuanto más vas a negar lo evidente"_, había dicho Alice.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, ya no podía negarlo más, lo había disfrazado y ocultado todo el tiempo, la verdad era evidente incluso para mí aunque no la quisiera aceptar. Volví a casa, me duche y me acosté a dormir, aunque por dos noches lo único que hice fue dar vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, no iba bien en el trabajo, ni en clases ni en nada. ¡Que tortura!

-Alice – golpee la puerta de su dormitorio y abrí leventemente.

-Pasa Bella – me miro con tristeza y seguro era por mi cara, tenía su cama repleta de libros y corrió algunos para que me recostara a su lado - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto abrazándome.

-¿Puedo haber estado tan ciega tanto tiempo? – dije mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente y en silencio.

-Estabas muy lastimada y calculo que la forma en que se relacionaron nublo todo lo demás – acaricio mi pelo con ternura.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Ali? Él está enamorado de Charlotte ahora…

-No sé si enamorado sea la palabra correcta para definir lo que él siente por ella – me corto.

-Pero algo más siente y no puedo ahora aparecer y decirle "Edward te amo" – Alice suspiro profundo.

-No puedes, no sería justo para él ni para ella aunque no la quieras – y las lágrimas salieron en un llanto agudo y con fuerza.

-Tengo… que… estar… cerca… lo… mismo… - dije hipando entre medio de las lágrimas.

-Tienes que estar con él como siempre y te aseguro Bella que algún día ya no vas a llorar por amarlo en silencio – mire a Ali y me sonreía -. Lo veo claro en tu futuro, van a estar juntos no lo dudes, pero sus tiempos están algo descoordinados y llegara el momento en que van a estar preparados para esto los dos al mismo tiempo – me abrazo de nuevo fuerte y seguí llorando por lo que pareció una eternidad.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunte una vez logre calmarme y respiraba normal.

-Va a ser la medianoche ¿Estas mejor? – asentí y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Creo que mejor voy a llamarlo – me sonrió.

-Está preocupado por ti, Jasper me conto que Edward le conto que cuando hablo con Charlotte le dejo claro que no te iba a dejar de lado por ella – no puedo negar que eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor -. Así que no perderás tu lugar…

-De amiga – la corte.

-Eres mucho más que una amiga para él – dijo.

Luego de media hora de dar vueltas de un lado al otro en mi habitación mirando mi celular sobre la cama, tome el coraje necesario y marque su número.

-¿Hola? – lo había despertado y no pude evitar reír bajito, su voz se notaba somnolienta.

-Soy Bella – no salió nada más.

-Cariño te extrañe – me senté en el borde de la cama más relajada - ¿Estás bien? – _"Saber que te amo y estas de novio no me hace bien"_, pensé.

-Te extrañe también, siento mi reacción… no sé qué paso… ¿Estas bien con Charlotte? – esto era una tortura, esa sola pregunta y mi corazón parecia romperse en mil pedazos.

-Está todo bien mientras nosotros estemos bien, lo demás es demasiado difícil si te tengo lejos – eso basto para que todo estuviera bien.

Un año y poco más de tortura soportando su relación con Charlotte en silencio. Cuando llego el verano tome una decisión no me importa su relación ni nada más iba a comportarme como siempre solo que un poco más atrevida y provocadora, si Edward estaba interesado en mí quería que viera mi interés por él. Así que ese verano fue de lo mejor con la constantes provocaciones no solo mías sino de él también y los casi besos que estuvimos por darnos hasta que llego Charlotte y la burbuja que estábamos viviendo se rompió y todo volvió a la normalidad.

….

-Cariño ¿Estas libre ahora? – Edward parecia ansioso, lo extrañaba demasiado y eso que hacia un poco más de una semana que no nos veíamos luego de las vacaciones.

-Hola cielo, estoy por entrar al trabajo en menos de diez minutos – no había mucho tiempo para hablar.

-No va a llevar mucho y estoy apurado por darte la noticia – sí, definitivamente estaba ansioso.

-Bien dímelo rápido… te escucho – dije apurándolo.

-Termine con Charlotte, ya no somos novios – mi corazón se detuvo en ese preciso momento y me quede congelada en el lugar -. ¿Bella?... ¿Cariño?... – _"Cerebro funciona"_, pensé.

-Estoy acá… ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – todo salió de pronto y rápido. Lo escuche reír con ganas.

-Fue anoche, porque no estoy enamorado de ella y era lo que tenía que pasar – mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, y quería saber más, mucho más pero debía entrar al trabajo. _"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! No puede ser justo ahora tenga que trabajar"_, pensé.

-Tengo que entrar – dije con ansiedad y una muy poco disimulada alegría.

-Me gusta hacerte feliz – _"Cara dura"_, pensé sonriendo -. Ve a trabajar más tarde hablamos – y los engranajes en mi cerebro comenzaron a urdir el plan para mis siguientes pasos.

Y si, este era uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

**(Edward POV) **Día agotador como ninguno, dos exámenes importantes en el mismo día, el trabajo y para empeorarlo Bella no me atendió en todo el día ni contesto mis mensajes. Eso me tenía peor que nada. Entre en casa, deje mi mochila en el piso y pase directo a la ducha, era viernes y solo quería meterme en mi cama, después de hablar con Bella.

"**Cielo perdón por no atenderte ¿Ya estás en casa?"** – el alivio se plasmó en mi cuerpo, por fin sabia de ella.

"**Cariño al fin. Ya estoy en casa a punto de ducharme. Dame unos minutos****"** – su mensaje y la ducha fueron mi cura para sacar el cansancio un poco.

"**Falta mucho quiero hablar"** – sonríe cuando leí el mensaje.

-¿Por qué tan ansiosa? – pregunte apenas atendió.

-¿Estas vestido? – me sorprendió la pregunta y parecia nerviosa.

-Estoy vestido ¿Qué pasa? – fui hasta la heladera para ver que me preparaba para comer.

-Dame un segundo – dijo aun con ansiedad y golpearon mi puerta.

-Jas… - había pensado que era Jasper porque no tocaron el portero, pero verla a ella… mi Bella… sonriéndome y mostrando todo su ansiedad moviendo su cuerpo inquieta, era lo que menos esperaba y lo que me hacía feliz.

-¿Soy bienvenida? – pregunto sonriendo.

-Ven aquí preciosa – dije abriendo los brazos y se colgó de mi cuello -. ¡Dios cariño es genial verte! – sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y mis brazos sosteniéndola de la suya.

-¡Hola! – exclamo emocionada y comenzó a besar mi cara. Lo mínimo que tenía ganas de hacerle hoy era besarla, tengo tantas ganas de estar con ella, de sentirla en todos los sentidos. Nos abrazamos fuerte y alcance a ver un par de maletas.

-¿Te quedas? ¿Cuánto tiempo? – la hice bajar para entrar sus maletas.

-Toda una semana ¿Tengo asilo en tu casa? Puedo dormir en el sofá – entre sus maletas y cerré la puerta.

-Duermes en mi cama – deje todo a un costado para que no molestara -. Calculo que Jasper sabía que venias – es la única manera que llegara a mi departamento sin tocar el portero.

-Te estuve esperando en su casa ¿Y la regla que ninguna mujer duerme en tu cama en tu departamento? – _"Ninguna mujer que no seas tú"_, pensé.

-La reformulo, ninguna mujer que no seas tú puede dormir en mi cama en mi departamento – nos abrazamos de nuevo - ¿Cenaste? – la tenía en mis brazos, en el momento menos esperado y estaba feliz.

-Con Jasper, después de que lo hice aguantarme toda la tarde era lo mínimo que podía hacer… prepararle una cena – y yo le debía mucho más.

-De acuerdo, entonces a dormir – dije cargándola en mi hombro, pego un pequeño grito cuando la alce.

-¡NECESITO UNA DUCHA! – _"¡Mierda Bella! Me metería contigo en la ducha directamente"_, pensé. La escuche reír cuando caímos en mi cama y la retuve para que no se levantara.

-Vamos a dormir, la ducha mañana – seguía riendo.

-¿Al menos me puedo cambiar? – puso su mejor cara de inocente y bese su frente. Se puso de pie cuando la solté.

-¿Te ayudo? – se mordió el labio ruborizándose furiosamente y fue hasta su maleta. Era maravilloso verla moverse en mi departamento, parecia ser parte del lugar como si siempre estuviera acá.

Me miro antes de entrar al baño – Uno de estos días estoy decidida a pedirte que me ayudes a cambiar – y acá vuelve mi Bella provocadora e insinuante, eso fue más que una insinuación, fue prácticamente una invitación para que lo hiciera. Sonreí como idiota y ella entro en el baño.

Bella en mi departamento apunto de dormir en mi cama, definitivamente tengo suerte uno de mis más grandes sueños se hacía realidad, solo falta que este enamorada de mí y pueda hacerle el amor, mi vida estaría completa.

-No cenaste ¿Te preparo algo? – _"Mierda, mierda. Amo esos pantalones y la diminuta remera"_, fue mi pensamiento cuando salió descalza con un short gastado corto de color gris y una remera mangas corta azul. Se arrodillo a los pies de la cama y mi miro sonriendo.

-Me conformo con algo sencillo pero quiero una lasaña uno de estos días – se acercó gateando por lo que tuve que tragar con fuerza y contener la respiración.

Beso mi mejilla y sonrió – Tú te quedas aquí descansando y yo cocino – asentí y devore todo su cuerpo con mis ojos cuando la vi darse vuelta y caminar hasta la heladera.

-¿A qué hora llegaste? – me acomode aun sentado en mi cama apoyándome en el respaldar.

-Seis de la tarde, un viaje demasiado largo ¿Qué tal tu día? – hacia empezaba nuestra conversación durante la noche solo que estaba vez en vez de ser telefonía la tenía frente a mí.

-Algo pesado, tuve dos exámenes y estuvimos con mucho trabajo – y ahora se me ocurrió pensar que no iba por una semana a la universidad - ¿Vas a faltar toda la semana? – se giró levemente para mirarme y sonrió. _"¡Dios está más hermosa!"_, pensé mientras le sonreía también.

-Esta semana no hay clases, hay un festejo en la universidad, caso contrario no hubiera podido venir… antes que te preocupes en el trabajo tenia acumuladas muchas horas extras que me sirvieron para cubrir un par de días más francos acumulados que no me había tomado – quedamos en silencio varios minutos.

Bella seguía moviéndose preparándome algo de cenar y yo solo la miraba a la distancia, más bien la admiraba, hasta que se acercó y me traía en un plato un gran sándwich de pollo caliente y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Una vez termine mi cena nos quedamos sentados en la cama conversando durante muchas horas, hablamos de todo, la universidad, la familia, amigos, trabajos y lo que se nos ocurría hasta que finalmente a las cuatro de la mañana se quedó dormida. La arrope bien y me quedo observando su cara durante varios minutos. Tenía que decirle lo que siento por ella, necesitaba que supiera que la amo y rogar porque correspondiera el sentimiento, mañana seria para eso, cuando mucho sino sentía lo mismo se iría antes.

**(Bella POV) **Me desperté bastante tarde y Edward seguía dormido, habíamos conversado durante toda la noche como siempre solíamos hacerlo. Estuve a punto de besarlo en la boca cuando me abrió la puerta, a punto de desnudarme para cambiarme delante de él. No sé qué esperaba que pasara, o en realidad si lo sé no por algo dos semanas antes de viajar fui a un ginecólogo y hace tres días me hice colocar un anticonceptivo subdérmico.

Lo deje seguir durmiendo, tratando de no hacer ruido busque mis cosas de higiene para ducharme, luego le prepararía un desayuno bien completo y después… _"¡Que sea lo que dios quiera!"_, pensé.

Me duche a conciencia, creo que hasta estaba demorando más de lo necesario para una ducha que solo era para sacar el ajetreo del día anterior. No sé porque se me ocurrió insinuarle a Alice lo que esperaba de este viaje, se emocionó demasiado y me arrastro a un centro de belleza, estuvimos todo un sábado metidas en el lugar donde nos hicieron todos los tratamientos conocidos y por conocerse. Lo peor fue cuando llego el momento de la depilación, creo que en ese momento mis insultos internos fueron todos dirigidos a Alice: _"Una mujer debe estar siempre preparada"_, dijo la muy descarada y me pidió una depilación completa y cuando digo completa se incluye también esa zona sensible de mi cuerpo, que ahora estaba suave y tersa pero que me lleno los ojos de lágrimas cuando estaba en plena depilación.

Termine de ducharme, esparcí crema por todo mi cuerpo, seque un poco el pelo enlaciándolo, cepille mis dientes y me vestí. Algo sencillo solo unos jeans ajustados, un remera mangas largar y un sweater. Aun dormía cuando salí del baño así que me puse a preparar el desayuno. Algo de tocino, unos huevos, café, leche y el zumo de naranja.

-Cielo – susurre despacio en su oído, apenas se movió – Edward… cielo… tengo el desayuno listo – bese su hombro y luego su mejilla.

-Buenos días cariño – se desperezo un poco -. Que hermoso despertar, una hermosa visión – dijo y sentí el calor en mis mejillas. Mire fijo sus labios, estuve a punto de besarlo, pero preferí esperar y me retire algo nerviosa.

-Ven está listo el desayuno – dije sonriendo lo mejor que pude.

-Dame un segundo que me lavo la cara – asentí y me senté a esperarlo.

El desayuno fue en silencio, me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y no voy a negar que estaba desesperada por besarlo y todo lo demás. Era difícil, hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo que no sé cómo sacar el tema de los sentimientos y de decirle lo que en realidad siento por él.

-Te he extrañado – _"bien Bella, esto es lo más fácil"_, me dije. Edward me miro sonriendo y sonreí en respuesta.

-También te extraño… todo el tiempo – volví a mirar mi taza y revolví el contenido, respire profundo y cerré los ojos -. Bella ¿Dime que pasa? ¿Viniste por algo en particular? – pregunto con algo de ansiedad. Lo mire y se había cruzado de brazos apoyándose en la mesa.

-En realidad si – mi corazón latía tan rápido que me tronaba en los oídos, parecia que estaba a punto de desmayarme, me falta algo el aire.

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa? – pregunto ahora con el ceño fruncido, seguro estaba preocupado por mi estado.

-Esto es difícil – murmure, era más para mí que para él pero lo mismo me escucho.

-¿Qué es difícil? – tome aire profundo. _"Bella es el momento"_, me dije y lo mire fijo a los ojos.

-Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo – comencé y él sonrió de nuevo.

-Y nunca dejaremos de serlo – esa sonó a que no quería cambiar la situación en la que estábamos y me desilusionó por completo - ¿Qué más? – pregunto cálculo para que siguiera.

-Quiero-perder-la-virginidad-y-quiero-hacerlo-cont igo – _"¡puta madre Bella! ¿Qué mierda dijiste?"_, me rete mentalmente. Edward quedo desorientado y estático en su lugar solo mirándome con los ojos abiertos. Que mierda hice, como se me ocurre decirle semejante cosa… _"Te amo Edward, eso era lo que tenías que decir, estúpida"_, me rete.

-Bella… yo… - Edward se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro tirando un poco su pelo dejándolo más revoltoso. Estaba glorioso -. No se… que decir… yo… no me esperaba… no esperaba algo así…. Yo… - _"¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué digo?"_, internamente estaba confundida y no era porque no quisiera estar con él, eso lo quería también.

-Edward yo…

-Tengo que ir a buscar una maqueta para un trabajo…. – respiro profundo -. Necesito pensar… después… - respiro profundo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – después hablamos de esto – no pude decir nada y solo lo vi entrar en su baño.

Cuando Edward se fue lo hizo manteniendo cierta distancia entre nosotros, no solo en nuestros cuerpo sino en palabras y gestos cosa que me hizo sentir bastante mal. Además seamos realistas me hubiera gustado una respuesta más rápida de su parte, no puedo negar que el que no haya contestado "si" en el momento me hizo sentir rechazada.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo está yendo todo? ¿Ya le dijiste? – pregunto Alice cuando atendió y yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Alice hice todo mal – dije con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – ahora se la notaba afligida y por mi cara empezaron a caer las lágrimas de manera silenciosa.

-¡Dios Ali! Le dije… - se me corto la voz – le dije… - y no podía seguir hablando.

-Le dijiste que lo amabas y no te correspondió – parecia sorprendida, como si eso no lo esperase.

-¡No Ali! ¡No pude decirle! – exclame algo molesta conmigo, no podía ser tan estúpida de no habérselo dicho -. Le dije que quería dejar de ser virgen y quería hacerlo con él – una vez más lo dije rápido de un solo tirón.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡En verdad le dijiste eso! – y se largó a reír, rodé mis ojos y más molesta me sentía porque se estaba burlando de mí. Ali se burla y Edward me rechaza, el día no podía ir peor.

-¡No te rías no es gracioso! ¡Edward salió rápido de su casa para evitar responderme! – exclame enojada.

-O se fue a pensar porque no se esperaba eso – me quedo pensativa. ¿Podía ser esa su reacción? Complique todo.

-¿Y ahora como hago para retirar lo dicho? – creo que se quedó pensando porque no hablo -. Ali – la llame porque odio que se quede callada justo ahora.

-No quieres que pase eso – aseguro.

-Alice sino quisiera que pase no me hubiera colocado un anticonceptivo que me dura por tres años – _"¡oh, oh! Eso no se lo había contado"_, pensé. Tuve que esperar reaccionara.

-¿¡QUE, QUE?! – grito y tuve que alejar un poco el auricular de mi para mis oídos dolieron -. ¡Bella no me imaginaba tanta urgencia! ¡Te pusiste un pellet! – así no lo habida llamado mi ginecólogo pero calculo que es lo mismo.

-Si… - dije con voz lastimera y avergonzada – es de esos implantes subcutáneos… ¡Alice parezco desesperada! – exclame.

-No está mal, y creo que solo debes hablar con Edward y decirle el porqué de tremendo pedido – resople y trate de tranquilizarme.

Gracias a dios Alice cambio de tema y sé que lo hizo para tranquilizarme, solo tenía que esperar que viniera Edward y tratar de hablar con él y explicarle las cosas…


	29. Capítulo 28: La cita

_**Capítulo 28: La cita.**_

_Edward y Bella POV_

**(Edward POV)** La vi nerviosa mientras desayunábamos, parecía estar a punto de decir algo en varias oportunidades y luego se quedaba en silencio hasta que finalmente hablo.

-Quiero-perder-la-virginidad-y-quiero-hacerlo-cont igo – _"¿Perdón? ¿Bella quiere hacer el amor conmigo?"_, después de ese pensamiento me quede en blanco.

No reaccione muy bien, la verdad su proposición me tomo por sorpresa, no era algo desagradable pero tampoco era lo que me esperaba, yo quería más, una noche con ella no sería suficiente. Literalmente hui del departamento, necesitaba pensar y tener que buscar la maqueta era la forma ideal, después de todo tenía que trabajar sobre esa maqueta para presentarla el miércoles de esta semana.

-¿Qué hago contigo Bella? Me vas a matar – dije en voz alta. Estaba sentado en el banco de un parque tratando de despejar mi mente.

Una noche con Bella no era malo al contrario era grandioso, darme la oportunidad de sentir su piel, poder besarla… por fin podría besarla mientras lo estábamos haciendo, podría sentirla gemir y con suerte decir mi nombre gimiendo, sería una hermosa melodía, un enorme afrodisíaco Ser su primer hombre y quedar para siempre marcado en ella, era una de las mejores proposiciones… pero…. ¿y después? ¿Qué pasaría después?... puede ser que después se sintiera incomoda o los dos lo hiciéramos y no pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo como antes, que sería de nuestra amistad, eso sin tener en cuenta que la amo, tener una noche que ella seria increíble pero que pasaría conmigo después… ¿Qué tan mal o bien me sentiría? ¿Podría ser que después no quisiera volver a lo de antes y no nos viéramos más?... no podía arriesgarme, solo debería decirle no con delicadeza, para que no se sintiera mal, pero por lo menos conservaríamos la amistad… si… era lo mejor no hacerlo.

Luego de buscar la maqueta volví al departamento, no me di cuenta de mandarle aunque sea un mensaje para que estuviera tranquila. La decisión estaba tomada y era mejor llegar lo antes posible y hablar. Cuando entre en casa estaba en el sillón acurrucada mirando televisión, me miro con una sonrisa tímida parecía haber estado llorando…. Espero que no.

-Eso es impresionante – dijo y le sonreí, se acercó y beso mi mejilla - ¿Almorzaste? – negué con la cabeza mientras dejaba la maqueta en la mesa – Puedo preparar algo, o podemos….

-No, ven nos sentemos – tome su mano y la lleve de nuevo al sillón, nos sentamos y no podía dejar de mirarla y escanear un poco su cuerpo.

-Lo que te dije… yo…. – se ruborizo furiosamente y acaricie sus mejillas, quedo en silencio y parecía nerviosa.

-Bella… con respecto a tu proposición… ya decidí… - me quede en blanco cuando me miro a los ojos con cierto temor cálculo por mi respuesta.

-Fue raro… lo se… pero…

-Quiero hacerlo – para que engañarme, quería sentirla de cualquier manera y después, ya me arreglaría yo con el después. Bella se quedó sin respirar – Bella respira – acaricie su mentón y largo el aire de vuelta.

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunto algo incrédula.

-Estoy seguro – confirme -. Creo que lo mejor sería que saliéramos a tomar algo, cenar y luego a bailar y vemos como se da la noche – trago con fuerza y empezó a retorcer sus dedos.

-¡¿Cómo una cita?! – había un tono de emoción en su voz, parecía gustarle la idea y eso hizo que me sintiera muy bien respecto a esto.

-Tenemos una cita esta noche – confirme y los dos sonreímos - ¿Almorzaste? – negó con la cabeza. Creo que era mejor salir y despejarnos sino el encuentro de esta noche nos tendría ansiosos -. Vamos a buscar un lugar para almorzar – asintió.

Caminamos en silencio pero tomados de la mano como solíamos hacerlo antes, eso era buena señal más allá de lo incomodo que estábamos los dos, puede que ella estuviera asustada también. Esta noche tendría que encargarme de mantenerla relajada, hacerla sentir bien todo el tiempo para que pudiera ser el mejor recuerdo para ella, ese era el objetivo. Llegamos a un restaurante la verdad no le pregunte ni pensé en lo que le apetecía almorzar, pero era un lugar agradable y tranquilo. Pedí pollo al vino con hierbas y en esta ocasión lo acompañamos con zumo de frutas, hubiera sido mejor con un buen vino pero Bella no está acostumbrada a tomar.

-Después tendríamos que hablar sobre algunas cosas… sobre lo de esta noche – dije mientras estábamos almorzando.

-Calculo que hay detalles que arreglar – se removió algo inquieta.

-No estés nerviosa, te voy a cuidar, quiero que sea la mejor experiencia para ti – Bella mordió su labio y sonreí.

-¿Te gustaría me ponga algo en especial? – y esto se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

-Me gusta cómo te queda el azul y tus piernas… algo corto… tacos altos… – sonrió de manera exquisita y asintió, me iba a dar el gusto y eso me complacía. Me iba a tener a su merced toda la noche eso seguro -. Quiero que si llegas a tener la mínima duda y no quieres que pase solo debes decírmelo, no quiero que estés insegura y aun así sigas – ella debía ser capaz de seguir con todo sin dudar.

-Estoy segura y todo va a ser perfecto – seguimos almorzando en silencio.

**(Bella POV) **Acá estamos almorzando y hablando como si nada de mi primera vez. ¡Dios bendito! Iba a perder mi virginidad con Edward y solo estaba pasando porque me asuste para decirle que lo amaba y terminamos así. Parece que me resulta más fácil hacer el amor que decirle te amo. Y después dijo: _"Me gusta cómo te queda el azul y tus piernas… algo corto… tacos altos…"_, no había traído nada en azul, menos un vestido y tampoco tacos altos.

-Dame tu mano – dijo cuando salimos tendiendo la suya y sin dudarlo la tome fuerte -. Siempre me ha gustado tu piel – dijo acariciando suavemente con su pulgar mi mano.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – me miro sonriendo y ya no podía contener la emoción de lo que iba a pasar a la noche.

-Pensé que podíamos volver al departamento dormir un rato para descansar para la noche – me parecía bien, aunque dormir a su lado iba a ser algo difícil por mi ansiedad.

-Me gustaría ir a un shopping – no podía estar quieta así que iba dando pequeños saltitos mientras hablábamos -, tengo que conseguir algunas cosas – realmente se sentía muy bien esta situación.

-Podríamos ir ahora así no salimos después de descansar – lo abrace fuerte en un arrebato, por supuesto que correspondió el abrazo y luego bese su mejilla.

-¿No te quito tiempo? lo digo por la maqueta, si quieres puedes ir a trabajar en ella en lo que yo hago unas compras y nos vemos en tu departamento – parecía pensarlo seriamente.

-Me vendría bien, tenía pensado trabajar todo el fin de semana en ella para tenerla lista con tiempo… ¿no te molesta te deje sola? – como molestarme si esta noche lo tengo todo para mí.

-No me molesta, solo dime la dirección del lugar y tomo un taxi – asintió, para mí era mejor para poder buscar un vestido y zapatos tranquila.

-¿Qué es lo que estas buscado exactamente? – no iba a poder ser una sorpresa.

-Ropa y zapatos – y salió a relucir su mejor sonrisa torcida con los ojos entrecerrados como estudiándome. Logro hacerme estremecer completa y sentir una pequeña puntada de placer directo en clítoris.

-¿Tienes mi dirección para volver? – asentí -. Busquemos un taxi y le dijo la dirección – era extraño que supiera de una tienda para ropa de mujeres y creo que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando -. He tenido que hacer algunos regalos Bella… ropa, accesorios y demás… sé dónde hay tiendas naturalmente – lo dijo como si fuera algo lógico y creo que así.

-Naturalmente – repetí, no me sentí mal por eso después de todo paso antes cuando ni siquiera sabía que lo amaba.

-A JuliAna's Boutique en 44 South Main Street – le indico al taxista nuevamente cuando subí -. Vas a encontrar de todo ahí - asentí y beso mi frente -. Elige algo muy lindo para mí – me guiño un ojo y aseguro que humedecí mis braguitas con furia. Nota mental, comprar braguitas nuevas, secas y seductoras.

Llegue a la tienda y tal cual dijo había de todo desde ropa, zapatos, bragas, brasiers y demás. Así que empecé a buscar algo que me gustara que estuviera dentro de lo que le gustaba a él. Termine comprando un vestido corto straples en azul con detalle en negro a los costados del vestido, cinto negro con hebilla en color bronce, zapatos negros con taco de diez centímetros, un brasier sin breteles en color azul y sus correspondientes bragas. Tenía un chaqueta de vestir negra que quedaría bastante bien con el vestido, solo agregue una pañuelo de seda azul para el cuello, después de todo hace frió También incluí algunas remeras y polleras que me gustaron. Creo que Alice me estaba contagiando su afición a las compras.

Cuando volví al departamento de Edward estaba concentrado trabajando en su maqueta, me miro sonriendo cuando vio las cuatro bolsas con las que venía, me ayudo a cargarlas apenas me abrió la puerta. Eso adoraba de Edward siempre era un caballero.

-¿Hay algo interesante acá que pueda ver ahora? – me acerque y lo abrace apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Ahora no, a la noche vas a ver todo – conteste. ¿Puede ser que este tan emocionada por esto? si, no hay duda de que puede ser.

-Vamos a descansar un poco, creo que los dos estamos demasiado ansiosos por lo de esta noche – asentí -. Ya reserve mesa para la cena, tenemos que estar a las nueve y media – asentí nuevamente y nos acomodamos en su cama -. Duérmete, te prometo que esta noche será inolvidable – dijo y cerré mis ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

**(Edward POV) **No puedo negar que Bella estaba más que entusiasmada con lo que estaba pasando. Después de dejarla en el taxi volví a mi departamento para dedicarme un rato a la maqueta y de paso relajarme y tratar de no pensar en cómo sería todo después de esta noche. Hice la reserva de una mesa en Zins en el Hanover Inn, uno de los mejores lugares y con un ambiente elegante e íntimo.

Durante una media hora me centre en la maqueta, armarla de a poco con tranquilidad. Se me ocurrió que si Jasper no salía podía prestarme su auto por lo que baje a verlo, también de paso trataba de calmarme un poco hablando con él, siempre logra relajarme.

-¿Qué tal la sorpresa? Pensé que iba a tener noticias tuyas antes – dijo apenas abrió la puerta.

-Excelente, más que eso… te aseguro que mucho más – conteste y me palmeo la espalda.

-Me alegro ¿ya hablaron? – la forma en que Jasper me estaba hablando me llamaba la atención, parecia saber más.

-En eso estamos – no podía quedarme a averiguar mucho Bella podía volver en cualquier momento así que decidí ir directo a lo que había ido -. Tengo una cita con Bella esta noche y quería saber si salías, sino necesito tu auto – Jasper sonrió medio burlón y levante una ceja para indicarle que no quería comentarios.

-No salgo, hoy tengo video conferencia con Alice – dijo -, así que puedes llevarte mi auto a tu cita – me acerco las llaves y las tome.

-Muchas gracias, te debo una… - me despedí con una palmeada en su hombro -. Necesito un auto – murmure antes de salir de su casa.

-Yo te ofrecí ayuda… aún sigue en pie – me había ofrecido un préstamo, tanto Jasper como Rosalie al morir sus padres invirtieron su dinero en fondos de inversión y estaban amasando una pequeña gran fortuna que les serviría mucho en un futuro.

-Depende de cómo vaya todo puede que acepte el préstamo – dije y reímos -. Nos vemos y hablamos – asintió y volví a mi departamento.

Cuando llego Bella nos acostamos un rato para descansar, los dos estábamos demasiado ansiosos y necesitábamos relajarnos un poco. Amor, ansiedad, nervios, deseo… mucho deseo eran las sensaciones principales que se trasladaban por mi cuerpo cual corriente eléctrica. Un poco menos definida estaba la alegría y la esperanza… esperanza que después de esto hubiera algo más.

Me desperté a las seis de la tarde y me entre a duchar, una larga ducha relajante. Me afeite a conciencia y cuando salí me vestí casual ya que aún era temprano. Bella aun dormía y era mejor despertarla.

-Bella, cariño – solo de saber que esta noche pasaría todo ya tenía ganas de meterme en la cama y hacerle el amor ahora sin salida ni cena ni nada más.

-Mmmm… hola… - susurro bajito sonriendo -. ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto abriendo los ojos.

-Las siete, creo que mejor te empiezas a arreglar, debemos ser puntuales – asintió y de pronto se sentó en la cama abrazándome fuerte por el cuello y me beso en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro - Estás muy ansiosa – afirme mientras aproveche y bese su hombro sobre la piel desnuda.

-Ansiosa por sentirte – me abrazo más fuerte.

-Sabes que podemos saltearnos varios pasos – me dice que sí y empieza todo ahora, estaba empezando a excitarme.

-Quiero todo el paquete y después… yo… después tengo algo más para ti… - me miro sonriendo cuando se separó y se fue corriendo al baño.

Dio miles de vueltas entrando y saliendo del baño mientras se arreglaba, calcule que iba de tacos altos así que me puse pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra, perfume, zapatos negros de vestir y el sacón. A las nueve en punto estuvo lista y estaba perfecta, arrebatadoramente hermosa, era toda una visión. Un vestido azul y negro sin hombros, muy corto apenas cubría sus nalgas, tacos altos negros que hacían parecer sus piernas eternas, su pelo largo suelto y un maquillaje muy sutil, solo lo justo y necesario. La perfección en vida…

-¿Lista preciosa? – extendí mi mano y la tomo en el acto -. Eres la cita más hermosa que he tenido en mi vida – se ruborizo como era habitual y mordió su labio.

-Y tú estás arrebatadoramente guapo – dijo tomando mi mano y acercándose a mí.

-Antes de empezar con nuestra noche quiero que sepas que vamos a llegar tan lejos como tú quieras que lo hagamos, en cualquier momento puedes cambiar de opinión – me sonrió y una vez más se movía ansiosa.

-Lo sé, vamos quiero empezar – tiro de mi mano sonriéndome.

**(Bella POV) **Estaba ansiosa para empezar la noche, habíamos salido millones de veces juntos, al cine, a cenar o pasear pero todo era distinto hoy, ya no éramos dos simples amigos había más… mucho más…

-Antes de salir ponte el abrigo – dijo deteniéndome cuando tire de su mano. Lo había dejado sobre la cama.

-A la orden – me miro serio cuando le hice una reverencia militar y sonreí con burla. Tome mi abrigo y antes de que pudiera hacer nada me lo saco de las manos.

-Te ayudo – susurro mientras lo colocaba abierto delante de mí para que pasara los brazos.

-Gracias… vamos – tome su mano de nuevo y tire de ella, pero el tiro de nuevo para su lado y choque contra su cuerpo y al instante me abrazo fuerte por la cintura.

Me tomo de la barbilla para levantar mi rostro y sin más unió sus labios con los míos. Fue muy suave al principio, acariciaba mis labios con los suyos, besando alternativamente el labio superior, después el inferior y luego presionando los suyos sobre los míos con un poco más de fuerza. Estaba sorprendida, perdida y desorientada, tanto que no me di cuenta que mis brazos colgaban inertes a mis costados mientras Edward abrazaba con más fuerza mi cintura.

-Abrázame – su voz fue exigente - ¿o acaso no te gusta? – aun tenia mis ojos cerrados y lo único que atine a hacer fue llevar mis manos a su pelo y buscar sus labios de nuevo.

-Me fascina – dije en un susurro, sentí su risa baja y luego sus labios de nuevo en los míos.

Atrapo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo tiro un poco separándose levemente y lo empuje por la nuca para acercarlo. Abrí un poco los ojos y me miraba con adoración, eso parecia en sus ojos, abrí tímidamente mi boca ofreciéndole llegar más allá, me mostro su hermosa sonrisa torcida y devoro mi boca unos segundos después. Su lengua entro cálidamente en mi boca, buscando la mía y saboreándola a la vez que disfrutaba de la sensación que provocaba su contacto, dejando su sabor exquisito a menta y algo mas que no podía descifrar pero que lo hacia adictivo. Estuvimos besándonos durante un tiempo que pareció eterno, con un brazo mio enrollado en su cuello y el otro dejándome acceder a su pelo para revolverlo desordenándolo más de lo que estaba. Sentí una de sus manos apretar fuerte mi cintura para mantenerme pegada a él y la otra viajando por mi espalda ejerciendo la presión justa para que lo sintiera a través de las prendas que tenía puesta.

Se separó y abrí los ojos -. Nos vamos – ordeno y se relamió los labios, ver la punta de su lengua asomarse mientras se relamía fue algo totalmente erótico, haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera.

-Cuando quieras – me dio un pequeño beso apenas tocando mis labios y nos hizo salir del departamento.

Llegamos al restaurante, menos mal venia de tacos porque era muy elegante y todo la gente se veía perfectamente vestida para el lugar, dejamos nuestros abrigos en el guardarropas del lugar y nos acercamos a la maître, una mujer joven rubia de ojos celestes, un riguroso traje de color azul oscuro, un rodete sosteniendo su cabello, delicadamente maquillada, un cuerpo despampanante y muy bien formado, bastante alta por lo menos me sacaba una cabeza. Miro a Edward de manera seductora y resople, el apretó mi mano y ella me miro analizándome, por lo menos estaba vez puse mucho empeño en mi vestimenta.

-Mesa para Edward Cullen – nunca había visto esta faceta de Edward. Un hombre seguro de cada movimiento que daba, sabia exacto cómo comportarse, dirigirse a los demás, era firme, algo autoritario y transmitía un aura de poder impresionante.

-Señor Cullen, señorita, síganme por acá – estiro su mano señalando el camino y Edward asintió.

Una mesa para dos, en una zona que evidente era para parejas, la luz era más tenue, en las mesas había velas y un hermoso centro florar con rosas color salmón. Edward retiro la silla para que me acomodara y me beso el hombro antes de ocupar su lugar. La forma en que me estaba tratando y se estaba comportando me estaba enamorando más de él, tan caballero, protector, cariñoso y seguro.

-Espero te guste el lugar y la comida, pensé venir acá porque estoy seguro te gustaran las preparaciones – su voz sonaba seductora, dulce y melodiosa a la vez. Comencé a sentirme algo intimidad y más tímida de lo habitual.

-El lugar es perfecto, gracias – conteste sintiendo mi corazón saltar atropelladamente en mi pecho.

-Me alegro te guste – tomo la carta y empezó a leer -. Hoy te dejo tomar alcohol, vamos a empezar con vino para acompañar la comida – no estaba pidiendo mi opinión, simplemente me estaba informando.

-¿Has venido mucho acá? – me miro sonriendo torcido haciendo a un lado la carta.

-Solo una vez antes, cuando mis padres vinieron de visita – eso me alegro, era la primera vez que traía una cita. Se acercó el mozo y Edward sonrió, yo ni siquiera había leído lo que había para comer pero no creo que tendría opción.

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Justin y seré su mozo esta noche – Edward le sonrió.

-Para entrada vamos a empezar con crema de coliflor rostizada y caviar… - siguió leyendo la carta frunciendo el ceño -, para el plato principal costillas de cerdo con chutney de mango y puré de papa a la esencia de trufa negra… y de postre pavlovas de merengue con crema de fruta de la pasión y frambuesas – dijo todo seguido, mientras leía en la carta, el mozo parecia rápido ya que nunca le pidió que repitiera.

-¿De beber? – pregunto Justin aun mirando a Edward.

-Vino blanco… el Viu Manent Reserva Chardonnay 2009 – _"Nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi Edward sabia de vinos"_, pensé con mucha admiración. El mozo termino de anotar y se retiró.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que sabias de vinos – Edward me sonrió, era increíble como toda su postura había cambiado desde que entramos al lugar.

-Esme entre otras cosas nos hizo tomar varios cursos uno de ellos era catación de vinos y aprendí a combinarlos con la comida, antes de mudarnos a Forks asistíamos a muchas fiestas de gala por eventos, era algo esencial, teníamos que comportarnos siempre de manera correcta – nunca entendí porque el cambio y creo que había muchas cosas que nunca le había preguntado.

-¿Por qué se mudaron a Forks? No es precisamente un lugar muy elegante – el mozo apareció nuevamente con la botella de vino, sirvió un poco en la copa de Edward, lo probo con todo elegancia y asintió aprobando. Una vez nuestras copas estuvieron servidas el mozo se retiró.

-Carlisle estaba cansado de tanta pantomima, tener que ser siempre correcto, guardar las formas y más después de lo que paso con Emmett, toda la familia necesita un cambio y era mejor un lugar chico – aunque pienso que Esme nunca se adaptó del todo al lugar.

**(Edward POV) **La cena pasó de manera memorable, hablamos de cosas que nunca habíamos hablado antes, tanto tiempo conociéndonos y aun había tanto que no sabíamos el uno del otro. Nunca supe que sabía tocar la guitarra, o que sabía algo de italiano, aunque estoy seguro que debía ser más que algo ya que estudio desde los diez años hasta los dieciséis, tampoco que Renée la hizo practicar durante dos años ballet, también natación, gimnasia rítmica o cualquier deporte que se le ocurriera a su madre.

-No me equivoco si digo que lo que más disfrutaste fue el postre – estábamos caminando abrazados muy pegados.

-¡Dios estaba exquisito! – exclamo con entusiasmo. Disfrute verla saborear cada bocado que se llevó a la boca - ¿Qué era? – le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Merengue con crema de fruta de la pasión y frambuesas – susurre sobre sus labios. Note gratamente que Bella estaba muy suelta y apasionada esta noche. Me aferro con fuerza del cuello y choco de manera exigente sus labios contra los míos. Abrace su cintura con mis dos brazos y la alce un poco por lo que sus pies quedaron colgando. Movía sus labios contra los míos con ansiedad, deseo y pasión, una sensación gloriosa.

-¿Fruta de la pasión? – asentí sonriendo cuando nos alejamos un poco -. Creo que me está haciendo efecto – dijo de manera picara y reí. Volví a besarla con un poco más de lentitud.

-Eso era lo que pretendía – la baje y me asegure que estuviera bien apoyada sobre sus dos pies antes de soltarla un poco.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? – la guie hasta el auto aun abrazados por la cintura.

-Hay un lugar nuevo que tiene excelente música y te voy a dejar tomar un solo Cosmopolitan – nuevamente le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Llegamos a "Mistik", este lugar estaba abierto desde hacía un par de meses, había venido con Jasper a conocerlo una noche. Deje nuestros abrigos en el guardarropas y busque un par de bebidas para después llevarla a un lugar entre medio de la gente para bailar. La tenia abrazada por la cintura contra mi cuerpo mientras se movía de manera muy sensual al bailar. En un momento se dio vuelta dándome la espalda, con su pelo recogido a un costado, balanceándose contra mi cuerpo, tenía una de mis manos en su vientre y comencé a besar su hombro subiendo por su cuello, Bella corrió su rostro para el otro costado dejándome más liberado el acceso a su cuello, podía ver su pecho bajar y subir con fuerza por la respiración alterada, apreté con más fuerza su vientre para pegarla más a mí, subí dando besos desde su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja donde mordí levemente.

-Nos vamos – susurre en su oído y lamí con la punta de mi lengua el borde de su oreja delineándola. Mi cuerpo estaba expectante cada roce o sonido de ella me excitaba más.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, sus ojos negros me miraron llenos de deseo y busco mis labios, todo ella estaba destilando un sensualidad que nunca había visto y me fascinaba cada vez más. Nos besamos de nuevo solo que estaba vez de manera tímida busco meter su lengua en mi boca y le di acceso sin dudarlo, la textura y el sabor de su lengua era gloriosa y excitante, era adictiva de manera obsesiva. Podría vivir alimentándome de su saliva.

-Me gustan tus labios y tu sabor – susurro con los ojos cerrados, le di un pequeño beso y acaricie su espalda.

-Me vas a volver adicto a ti de manera enfermiza – y la bese nuevamente durante varios minutos -. Es hora de estar solos – abrió los ojos y me miro sonriendo, luego asintió y nos separamos.

Le ayude a colocarse el saco antes de salir, abrazados nuevamente fuimos hasta el auto y la ayude a subir luego me acomode en mi lugar. Acaricie su pierna suavemente antes de arrancar para que me mirara.

-¿Estás bien? – me miro sonriendo y en sus ojos no había miedos ni inseguridades, no retorcía sus dedos por lo que tampoco estaba nerviosa ni ansiosa.

-Perfecta – confirmo aun sonriendo.

-Tu piel es demasiado suave – acaricie su pierna desde la rodilla por la parte interna subiendo hasta un poco más arriba de mitad del muslo.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto con su voz algo ronca.

-Me fascina es suave, sedosa, un aroma altamente adictivo… no es seguro para ti – la respuesta de Bella fue morder su labio. Rió bajo y empecé a manejar.


	30. Capítulo 29: Una experiencia extraordina

**_Capítulo 29: Una experiencia extraordinaria._**

_Edward y Bella POV_

**(Bella POV) **No estaba nerviosa, había algo de ansiedad tal vez, pero lo que realmente sentía era una desesperación por sentirlo en cada rincón de mi piel. Desesperación por seguir besándolo, poder ver todo su cuerpo desnudo y glorioso sobre el mío, y que me hiciera suya de todas las maneras posibles. El camino de vuelta a su departamento se me hizo eterno, parecia estar demasiado lejos y eso me desespero más, pero mi corazón se aceleró al ver que entrabamos en el garaje del edificio.

Entramos en el ascensor y marco su piso, estábamos abrazados pero necesitaba mucho seguir besándolo así que me abalance sobre sus labios con fuerza y con cierta desesperación comencé a besarlo aferrándome a su nuca. Sus manos fuero directo a mis nalgas y las apretaba suavemente, seguimos así hasta que sentimos el ascensor detenerse y de manera rápida llegamos a la puerta de su departamento.

-No doy más Bella, quiero sentirte – apenas había abierto la puerta de su departamento y me tomo con fuerza de la cintura y comenzó a besarme, entramos y cerro de un portazo sonoro y aun besándome pude sentir que cerraba con llave. Soltó mis labios y bajo por mi cuello dando besos -, quiero escucharte gemir fuerte… quiero sentir tu piel desnuda contra la mía… ¡dios Bella!... quiero que gimas mi nombre alto y fuerte… - sus besos en mi cuello era demandantes, desesperados y muy húmedos. Su respiración pesada y caliente chocaba contra mi piel y la calentaba más de lo que estaba, nunca pensé que se sentiría locamente delicioso.

-Edward… - fue el primer gemido cuando sentí que acariciaba los muslos internos de mis piernas subiendo rápido hasta llegar a mi entrepierna – Aaaahhh… - busque el borde de su saco y comencé a empujarlo para sacarlo.

-Así preciosa…. Así quiero escucharte… - su respiración era pesada y jadeaba sobre mi piel mandando miles de sensaciones nuevas y un cosquilleo de placer atravesó de mi cuerpo -. Desnúdate Bella… hazlo para mi… - susurro en mi oído. Lo mire sonriendo, me sorprendió notar que su pedido si bien me hizo ruborizar no me hizo sentir cohibida, quería desnudarme para él.

Camine lentamente hasta quedar a los pies de la cama, luego me gire quedando de espaldas a la cama y frente a frente con él, me miraba atento desde lejos y comenzó a desprender su camisa de manera lenta y agonizante, ansiaba ver su cuerpo desnudo. Comencé sacando el cinto de mi vestido, busque el cierre y lo baje lentamente sosteniéndolo para que no cayera a mis pies, no aun. Edward terminaba de desprender el último botón de su camisa y se la saco dejándola caer hecha un bollo sobre el piso a sus pies.

-Sigue preciosa… déjame admirar tu glorioso cuerpo… - _"¡Dios! Edward sí que sabe cómo incentivarme"_, pensé. Su mirada felina me estremecía completamente, me recordaba a los documentales del National Geography donde muestras los animales en caza, parecia un lobo a punto de atrapar a su presa y me sentía eufórica de ser esa presa totalmente rendida para ser devorada por él.

De a poco, muy lentamente deje resbalar mi vestido a lo largo de mi cuerpo y mis piernas hasta que finalmente quedo en el piso rodeando mis pies. Edward sonrió de manera torcida y comencé a sentir su mirada penetrante recorrerme desde los pies, subiendo lentamente por mis piernas, sonriendo más cuando llego a mis caderas y siguió por todo el largo de mi vientre, mis senos hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, sus cejas espesas, sus ojos verdes ahora más oscuros y entrecerrados, sus largas pestañas le daban un aire de sensualidad y atracción intoxicante. Cuando estuvo frente a mí con un dedo roso suavemente la piel de mi vientre haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi piel y mi respiración se alterara en el momento, baje mi mirada para ver su mano, solo era su dedo índice rosando muy lentamente mi vientre alrededor de mi ombligo, sentía la humedad en mi centro inundarme y sabía que estaba mojando mis diminutas braguitas. Me tomo del mentón con su otra mano y levanto mi rostro mirándome nuevamente a los ojos.

-Eres una diosa… digna de alabanza… - susurro en mis labios – voy a adorar cada minuto que estemos juntos… voy a adorar cada beso o caricia que tengamos… te voy a adorar eternamente Bella… te haría un altar en este mismo lugar… eres mi diosa Bella… preciosa, exquisita, tan bella, tan deseada he inalcanzable por tanto tiempo… - me deje envolver por sus palabras, su aliento arremolinándose en mi labios calentándolos -. Tócame Bella… - subí lentamente mis manos a su pecho y comencé a acariciarlo suavemente delineando sus pectorales, su piel parecia estar en llamas y pude apreciar como su respiración se alteró aún mas solo con el primer roce de mis manos.

-Necesito más… - susurre mirándolo a los ojos. Quería más de sus caricias, quería sus manos en cada rincón de piel.

-Lo sé preciosa… - una de sus manos fue a mi nuca y me tomo con fuerza para luego estampar con deseo sus labios en los míos -. Esta noche tendrás todo de mí – dijo separándose solo un poco de mis labios y volvió a besarme.

Estaba perdida en el beso y solo volví mediamente a la realidad cuando sentí mis senos libres de la tela del brasier que Edward acababa de desprender y cayó al piso sobre el vestido. Dejo su mano derecha en mi nuca, me miro sonriendo y luego sentí su otra mano acunar mi seno como sopesando el tamaño, acariciaba suavemente delineando la redondez.

-Perfecta – susurro sonriendo y sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco más.

Soltó mi nuca y mi seno, se arrodillo lentamente frente a mí y comenzó a besar mi vientre con suavidad mientras sus manos apretaban mis nalgas y las acariciaba. Delineo con la punta de su lengua la redondez de mi obligo y luego dio pequeños besos por todo mi vientre.

-¿Estás bien Bella? – abrí los ojos y lo mire, tenía apoyado su mentón en mi vientre y me miraba sonriendo.

-Estoy… - respire profundo, mi respiración estaba agitada – muy… bien… Edward – confirme con la voz ronca.

Enredo la tira de mis braguitas en sus dedos y lentamente comenzó a descubrir mi sexo, pude apreciar con satisfacción como se detuvo su respiración al verme depilada y luego su respiración se volvió más agitada aun, siguió bajándolas hasta me libero totalmente de esa prenda, se puso de pie y me tomo de una mano subiéndola, hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás y con dos pasos salí del bulto de ropa a mis pies.

-Una verdadera diosa… - susurro mirándome a los ojos.

Soltó mi mano y comenzó a desprender su cinturón, mire los movimientos de su mano, pero luego toda mi atención se concentró en el enorme bulto en su entrepierna. Termino con el cinturón y empezó a desprender el pantalón, una vez hecho comenzó a bajarlo quedando en un bóxer de color blanco que hacía ver su bulto aún más grande.

-¿Voy más despacio? – no saque mi mirada de esa parte de su anatomía.

-No, quiero verte – confirme en voz baja.

Edward tomo el borde de su bóxer y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, hasta que los dejo a sus pies, se sacó sus medias, dio un paso adelante y se quedó parado frente a mí. Era la primera vez en mi vida que veía en primera fila el sexo de un hombre, no sé cómo eran los demás pero el de Edward me parecia enorme y grueso, trague en seco y ahora me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que su miembro enorme debía entrar en mí. Creo que este momento fui realmente consciente de que todo estaba pasando en realidad y no era un sueño.

-¿Seguimos? – lo mire sorprendida y note que esta serio, parecia preocupado -. Podemos dejarlo acá – creo que solo lo decía de palabra porque otra parte de su cuerpo demostraban otra cosa.

-Quiero todo… solo… - y esta vez sí me sentí avergonzada como para decir lo siguiente así que agache mi cabeza.

-¿Pero? – dijo mientras me tomaba de mentón y me hacía mirarlo.

-Eres enorme… - Edward sonrió torcido y me dio un pequeño beso.

Baje mi vista nuevamente hasta su sexo, estire una mano hacia su miembro y antes de tocarlo lo mire nuevamente, el asintió y tímidamente pase la punta de mis dedos por toda su extensión, Edward siseo de placer y su pecho subía y bajaba con más fuerza. Acaricie todo el largo hasta llegar a la base, cerré mi mano en torno a su grueso miembro y luego acaricie hasta llegar nuevamente a la punta.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto con voz ronca.

-Es hermoso… como todo en ti – dije y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Abrázame – dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos por lo que debí soltar su pene -, quiero que te dejes ir, acaríciame todo lo que quieras, bésame, háblame… dime todo lo que necesites decirme… - volvió a besarme luego de que asentí y rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

Mientras me besaba comenzó a guiarnos hasta la cama, solo fueron unos pasos y luego lentamente nos fuimos recostando hasta quedar acomodados con su cuerpo cubriendo el mío totalmente desnudos, excitados y calientes. Siguió besándome en los labios mientras con un brazo tenia aferrada mi cintura y la otra acariciaba todo el largo del costado de mi cuerpo subiendo desde la mitad de mi muslo hasta mis costillas y viceversa. Abrí mis piernas para que se acomodara entre ellas y sentía su miembro clavarse en mi vientre.

**(Edward POV) **Tenía a Bella entre mis brazos, debajo de mi cuerpo totalmente desnuda y dispuesta a entregarse sin dudas. Llevo sus manos a mi espalda y comenzó a acariciarme mientras yo seguía viajando por el largo de todo su cuerpo. Su piel sedosa y cremosa, sus labios suaves y perfectamente rellenos, sus senos rozando mi pecho, su aroma exquisito inundando mis fosas nasales, eran el mejor afrodisiaco que podía concebir, era una diosa… mi diosa…

Solté sus labios muy a mi pesar, pero quería disfrutar del resto de su cuerpo por lo que baje a hasta su cuello con besos suaves y húmedos, mientras aun la tenía aferrada por la cintura con un brazo y mi otra mano aferro con fuerza su muslo sosteniendo su pierna doblada a mi costado. Seguí bajando con besos delineando su clavícula y lamí suavemente el hueco de la unió para luego seguir bajando y llegar a sus senos, los mire durante unos breves instantes, esas dos bellezas adornarían por siempre mis sueños, solté su pierna y tome un seno en mi mano, lo apreté levemente y comencé a besar la piel blanca alrededor de la aureola del pezón, luego comencé a lamerlos dibujando la redondez para secar mi saliva con suaves soplidos que le erizaron la piel. Bella comenzó a gemir y retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo y su respiración se alteró más, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara de manera agitada. La respiración agitada salía de forma sonora de entre sus labios y por su nariz. Acaricie con la punta de mi dedo pulgar su pezón que ya estaba duro y erecto, luego lo atrape con mis labios y con la punta de mi lengua lo acaricie varias veces.

-Aaaahhh… Edward… - gimió y sonreí sin soltar el pezón, estaba muy duro y rosado por mi toque y el calor, apreté un poco más fuerte su seno mientras seguía lamiendo la punta -. Se siente… aaahhh… mejor… que… la otra vez… aaaahhh…. Edward… - gimoteo nuevamente.

-¿Qué otra vez? – pregunte con la respiración agitada, cambie de posición para poder dedicarme a hacer lo mismo con su otro seno.

-Cuando-me-emborrache… aaahhhh… - gimió de nuevo cuando sintió las primeras lamidas en la piel blanca del otro seno – en-mi-cumpleaños… - dijo rápido, solté su seno y la mire sonriendo.

-¿Lo recordabas? – pregunte y sonrió.

-Si… ¡Aaaahhh!... – exclamo cuando mordí levemente la punta del pezón.

Baje una mano a su entrepierna, estaba totalmente depilada y adoraba eso, amaba su vagina depilada, se sentía la piel caliente y tersa sin nada de por medio y era excitante. Separe los labios de su vagina y con mi pulgar busque su clítoris y comencé a darle masajes circulares que hicieron que se removiera más excitada debajo de mi cuerpo. Bella gemía cada vez más fuerte y rápido, apretaba sus manos contra la piel de mi espalda y luego subió sus manos a mi pelo y comenzó a removerlo. Deje su clítoris comencé a bajar mis dedos abriéndome espacio entre los labios inferiores donde ya se sentía la humedad, seguí lentamente hasta llegar a su centro y me quede sin respiración cuando sentí lo empapada que estaba, ya era el momento, estaba lista para recibirme en su interior.

-¡Dios Bella!... – la mire a los ojos con todo el deseo reflejado al igual que en los de ella - ¡Preciosa estas empapada!... ¡Lista para mí!... – amor, asombro, adoración y deseo eran los sentimientos que se aceleraban en mi interior.

-Hazme… aaahhhh… - gimió más fuerte cuando presione con dos dedos su centro y puedo jurar que se mojó aún más – hazme-tuya… - dijo rápido.

Me estire para alcanzar el cajón de mi mesa de noche para sacar un preservativo. _¡Puta madre!_ Tanteé con mi mano el cajón y no había un miserable preservativo, esto debería haberlo previsto con tiempo, era un detalle que pase por alto y no quería soltarla en el estado tan excitada como estaba. La bese con furia mientras seguía presionando su centro haciéndola agitarse más y más.

-¡No me sueltes! – exclamo cuando me aleje un poco para ir al baño a buscar los preservativos.

-Son solo unos segundos preciosa – susurre muy cerca de sus labios -. Solo debo ir al baño, hay que protegernos – negó con la cabeza y trago con dificultad.

-No… solo sigue… - pidió, no quería que fuese a perder todas las sensaciones así que comencé a amasar suavemente uno de sus senos para mantenerla igual de excitada.

-Un minuto, no es más cariño – busco mis labios y me beso con fuerza, mientras enredo sus piernas en mi cintura.

-Solo hazlo… - respiro profundo – confía en mi… sigue… después te explico pero no hay riesgo… sigue por favor… - sus ojos pedían mi confianza al igual que sus palabras por lo que no lo dude y seguí.

-Dime si quieres me detenga en algún momento – me posicione sobre ella y lleve la punta de mi miembro a su entrada – Voy a penetrarte muy despacio – asintió y se acercó a besarme.

Ejercí un poco de presión y comencé a adentrar mi miembro por su cavidad, fue deliciosamente placentero comprobar que era tan estrecha dejando mi pene apretando en su interior. Seguí suavemente hasta que sentí la barrera y ejercí un poco más de presión para romperla y terminar de adentrarme en ella. En ese momento se tensó bajo mi cuerpo y los dedos de sus manos se clavaron en mis hombros con fuerza.

-Espera…. – mire su cara y había una pequeña mueca de dolor -. Déjame acostumbrarme – pidió y respiro profundo varias veces.

-Podemos parar – dije con voz ronca luego de un par de minutos que estuvo con los ojos cerrados y los abrió algo asustada.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – Sigue… - y me beso con fuerza.

Comencé a mecerme suavemente, sabía que la estaba llenando, es tan estrecha me sentía apretado por sus paredes húmedas. Entraba y salía de su interior lentamente, quería que se acostumbrara a la sensación mi miembro dentro de ella, acomode mis brazos los costados de su cabeza, besaba su rostro bajaba para su cuello y sus hombros. Bella se aferró de mis brazos y ciño más sus piernas a mi cintura. De a poco comencé a acelerar las envestidas sintiendo como cada vez más sus paredes se cerraba contra mi pene.

-Di mi nombre… Beellaaaa… quiero… aaahhh… escucharte… di mi nombre…. – gemí con desesperación.

-Edward… aaaahhh… ¡Edward!... – gimió fuerte y claro, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que escuchaba mi nombre salir por sus labios, con la excitación a flor de piel.

Estaba perdido en todas las sensaciones, puedo haber estado con muchas mujeres, pero nada es igual cuando es la correcta, cuando sabes que es esa persona a la que amas con el alma y serias capaz de darlo todo por ella. Y Bella era eso, podía perder mi alma solo para conservarla a ella a mi lado.

**(Bella POV) **Miles de sensaciones nuevas surcaban mi cuerpo y mi mente, Edward invadiendo mi interior, entrando y saliendo de mí, sintiendo como mi vientre se contraía contra su miembro cada vez que entraba más en mí, cada vez más profundo y más grande… si eso era posible. Su cuerpo se retorcía sobre el mío, tan grande y fuerte, acariciaba su espalda y sentía el movimiento de sus músculos contrayéndose y distendiéndose bajos mis manos. Disfrute los miles de besos y caricias que me estaba brindando. Acomodo sus brazos a la altura de mi cabeza y me aferre con fuerza de ellos a la vez que ceñí más mis piernas a su cintura, acelero más los movimientos enviando una poderosa sensación de placer a mi interior. Su respiración agitada golpeaba en mi oído cuando empezó a besar la parte de arriba de mi cuello, sentía la humedad de la transpiración de nuestros cuerpos ahí en la parte baja de mi vientre donde estábamos unidos y rozaban nuestras pieles.

-Di mi nombre… Beellaaaa… quiero… aaahhh… escucharte… di mi nombre…. – fue un pedido desesperado y quería complacerlo.

-Edward… aaaahhh… ¡Edward!... – le di lo que deseaba sin dudar, pero sobre todo necesita liberar un poco de la tensión que necesitaba y hacerle saber el placer que me estaba brindando.

En el centro de mi útero se estaba formando un cumulo de calor abrazador, algo latiendo con fuerza a punto de estallar. Las ondulaciones en las paredes de mi interior comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas y fuertes lo que hicieron que Edward empezaran gemir con más fuerza y se moviera más rápido empujando su miembro más adentro. Edward se reacomodo quedando apoyado sobre un solo brazo con la otra mano me tomo por una nalga y empezó a empujar contra mí de manera frenética.

-Bella… ¡Di mi nombre!... ¡Dilo!... – exclamo casi en un grito, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola en la almohada y arqueando mi espalda.

-¡Edward!... – podía jurar que escuchaba el sonido que hacía nuestro sexo al chocarse.

-¡De nuevo Bella!... Beellaaaa… ¡Otra vez!... – exclamo aún más fuerte.

-¡EDWARD!... – grite fuerte sintiendo que me quedaba sin aire en los pulmones.

-Así preciosa… así mi diosa… - me tome con fuerza de su nuca y eleve un poco mi torso para llegar a su boca.

Solo pude besarlo unos segundos porque me derrumbe sobre la cama cuando mi centro palpito de manera furiosa dejándome sin aire nuevamente. Me aferre nuevamente con fuerza de sus brazos, clavando mis dedos en sus músculos, tense todo mi cuerpo, era un sensación abrumadora contrayendo mi vientre y en cierta forma me asustaba.

-¡Edward!... yo… ¡Edward!... – gimotee con algo de temblor en mi voz.

-Tranquila preciosa… déjalo ir… suéltalo Bella… - dijo entre gemidos y con la voz entrecortada y rasposa.

-No… no puedo… Edward… - volvió a gimotear.

-Si puedes preciosa… suéltalo ahora… - gimió en mi oído -. No lo pienses… solo siéntelo cariño… ¡Ahora Bella!... – su voz sonó exigente y me deje ir.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y retorció cuando mi interior se contrajo con más fuerza mandando una oleada de calor y placer intenso esparciéndose por todos mis músculos, lo sentí en cada rincón de mi piel, en cada órgano, incluso en mi mente. Edward dio dos estocadas más contra mí y su líquido lleno mi interior de manera exquisita, se quedó un par de minutos quieto terminando de vaciarse para luego dejarse caer sobre mi cuerpo. Bese desde su hombro hasta su cuello mientas me abrace a su espalda con fuerza, Edward quedo jadeando sobre la curvatura de mi cuello donde su respiración caliente y agitada pegaba directo sobre mi piel. Seguía moviendo su pelvis suavemente de adentro hacia afuera, movimientos muy suaves y lentos mientras acaricia el costado de mi cuerpo.

Una sensación de vacío se apodero de mí cuando lo sentí salir de mi interior, mis piernas estaban entumecidas, ahora sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío de manera más palpable y un cansancio placentero se apodero de mi cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien preciosa? – susurro en mi oído unos minutos después, su voz se escuchaba más normal al igual que su respiración.

-Gracias – fue lo único que pude susurrar.

Se acostó a mi lado – Ven cariño – me acomode en su pecho y me abrazo -. Es mejor que duermas ahora – no lo iba a discutir estaba realmente agotada y el sueño de a poco se estaba apoderando de mi mente y mi cuerpo.

Mis parpados se sentían pesados – Edward – lo llame entre las brumas del sueño que me estaba envolviendo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – un nuevo placer me recorrió cuando sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la piel desnuda de mi espalda a lo lardo de mi columna.

-Fue una experiencia extraordinaria – y el sueño me venció.

**(Edward POV) **El orgasmo me había golpeado con fuerza y dejado aturdido en un principio y luego totalmente satisfecho de una manera intensa. Tener relaciones con Bella era todo lo que espera y mucho más, disfrute hasta la última caricia, cada gemido y jadeo, cada beso y estremecimiento de su cuerpo, un cuerpo glorioso, expresivo y receptivo a cada caricia o toque que le di.

Ahora empezaba la otra parte porque después de esto quería más, mucho más, no solo tener sexo, quería su amor, su devoción y su entrega total. Acepte llegar a esto sin pensar en el después, pero debía reconocer que esta parte estaba siendo la más dura.

Se quedó dormida envuelta en mi abrazo, aún tenía la piel ligeramente transpirada y caliente, tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, su respiración era acompasada y tranquila.

Me hubiera gustado dormir y poder seguir disfrutando un poco más de todo, pero eran demasiados los interrogantes que tenía con respecto a lo que sucedería después. Bella estaba profundamente dormida y decidí poner un poco de distancia, necesitaba pensar un poco, me deslice suavemente soltando el abrazo con delicadeza para no despertarla. La deje bien tapada y fui al baño para limpiarme un poco, mi pene estaba algo pegajoso por la mezcla de nuestras esencias, luego me calce el bóxer. Me senté en el piso apoyado contra la pared a un costado de la cama y me quede observándola.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Yo necesitaba todo de ella y no sería suficiente ser su amigo, no después de estar tan juntos y tengo que ser realista porque de no ser correspondido ya no podría mantenerme cerca como antes e iba a ser necesario que pusiera mucha distancia para tratar de olvidar mis sentimientos por ella.

Cerré los ojos, en este momento hasta verla se me estaba haciendo doloroso, no quisiera alejarla, lo que menos quería era estar lejos, pero por más de cuatro años me conforme con ser su amigo, su apoyo. Esto no tendría que haber pasado, no tendría que haber cedido, todo sería más fácil si todo siguiera como antes, fue muy iluso de mi parte pensar que podría manejar el después.

-Edward – abrí los ojos despacio, se estaba envolviendo en la sabana, se veía radiante pero aun cansada. Me miro unos segundos seria para luego acercarse despacio.

-Vuelve a dormir – ahora se me estaba haciendo difícil tenerla cerca.

-¿Por qué estas acá? – se acomodó entre mis piernas, envuelta en la sabana, y se acurruco de costado contra mi pecho.

-Vuelve a dormir Isabella – su cuerpo se tensó seguramente por mi tono seco -. Tu cuerpo necesita reponerse – insistí.

-Dime que pasa – acaricio mi pecho y luego comenzó a darme besos por el cuello.

-Bella por favor vuelve a la cama – fue un ruego, era necesario mantener las distancias, por lo menos yo lo necesitaba.

-No si no estás conmigo – me miro a los ojos y sonrió levemente -. Ven conmigo – pidió acariciando mi rostro.

-Bella… - comenzó a besarme suavemente, de manera insistente y me rendí a su beso. Estuvimos besándonos durante varios minutos.

-Ven conmigo y abrázame, quédate a mi lado – y una vez más le di lo que quería.

Nos acomodamos en la cama y nos abrazamos, me dio varios besos más en el cuello y mi hombro y busco mis labios.

-Edward – nos miramos a los ojos y acaricio mi rostro -. No pienses aun, no me dejes todavía, tengo mucho más para ti, solo espera hasta mañana y hablamos, pero sigue conmigo ahora – solo asentí y se acomodó en mi pecho.

Como me pidió una vez más me quede con ella y luego de acariciarla durante unos minutos y sentir sus caricias en mi pecho me dormí profundamente.


	31. Capítulo 30: ¿Me amas?

Capítulo 30: ¿Me amas?

_Edward y Bella POV_

**(Edward POV) **Me había quedado profundamente dormido luego de relajarme y dejar de pensar. Me sorprendió no sentir a Bella en mis brazos por lo que me enderece buscándola en el departamento.

-¡Bella! – exclame pero no se sentía ruido ni siquiera en el baño. Me deje caer de espaldas en la cama abriendo los brazos y note el papel sobre la cama.

"_Cielo no podía seguir durmiendo así que salí a correr. No demoro"._

Me levante muy perezoso y me metí a la ducha, aún tenía su aroma impregnado en mi piel. Cuando salí del baño ya eran las once y media de la mañana, Bella había dejado preparado el café y unas tostadas, lleve todo a la mesa y me senté a desayunar, cuando termine lave la vajilla que use y me pare frente a la maqueta para distraerme y evitar pensar por lo menos hasta que ella volviera y pudiéramos hablar. En eso estuve hasta que sentí la puerta del departamento abrirse y apareció Bella mirándome con una enorme sonrisa. Vino deprisa hacia mí y de un pequeño salto se subió a mi cintura y la sostuve por la suya a la vez que enrosco sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Hola cielo – dijo con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a besarme en los labios con ganas, muchas ganas y sin pensarlo correspondí el beso con las mismas ansias.

-Me hubieras despertado y salíamos juntos – dije cuando nos separamos y me acerque a darle otro pequeño beso.

-Te veías muy profundamente dormido – otro beso pequeño -. Me voy a duchar estoy demasiado transpirada – había enredado sus manos en mi pelo y lo tiraba un poco en lo que volvió a besarme.

-Voy a devolverle las llaves del auto Jasper – la baje de mi falta, se puso en puntas de pie y beso mi cuello.

-De acuerdo – sonrió y empezó a buscar sus cosas en la maleta.

-Cuando vuelva vemos que almorzar – dije antes de salir del departamento.

Baje por las escaleras para ir al departamento de Jasper, me daba tiempo para despejarme un rato de su actitud de recién. ¿Qué significaban esos besos? ¿Qué quiso decir con lo de anoche? _"tengo mucho más para ti"_, había dicho.

-Hola Jazz – Jasper me miro sonriendo cuando abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar.

-¿Recién te levantas? – sonreía con algo de picardía, seguro quería saber que paso anoche.

-Tus llaves – dije poniéndolas delante de él y las tomo. Pase directo al sillón de su living y me deje caer sobre él.

-¿Y Bella? – pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Se estaba por duchar – dije y quedamos en silencio varios minutos - ¿Tienes algo para tomar? – me miro sorprendido y luego asintió.

-Cerveza – aseguro y asentí. Me acerco una lata de cerveza y se volvió a sentar a mi lado, nuevamente quedamos en silencio -. Hace media hora que estas acá, seguro Bella ya término de ducharse o bien está por terminar – me miro y levanto una ceja.

-Lo sé – conteste y volvimos a quedar en silencio.

-Empieza ¿Dime porque te estas escondiendo de Bella? – lo mire y suspire profundo.

-Anoche hicimos el amor – sonrió y palmeo mi hombro, creo que a manera de felicitación.

-Así que hicieron el amor…

-En realidad no hicimos el amor sino que tuvimos relaciones – me miro como si no entendiera.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay? – creo que era obvio o por lo menos eso me parecia.

-Yo la amo pero no sé si ella me ama – dije con algo de tristeza.

-¿Hablaron? – negué con la cabeza -. Me quieres decir que en vez de estar hablando con ella sobre esto viniste con la excusa de devolver mis llaves a esconderte aquí y hablar conmigo – bueno dicho así sonaba estúpido de mi parte.

-Creo que tendría que volver – Jasper asintió y palmeo mi espalda.

-Vuelve con ella ahora – asentí y me despedí.

**(Bella POV) **Cuando me desperté en la mañana estaba totalmente feliz, como no estarlo si anoche había sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Todo lo que paso desde que empezamos la cita, desde el primer beso hasta el increíble orgasmo que tuve cuando acabamos fue… ¡dios!... fue perfecto.

Edward estaba muy dormido, anoche cuando le encontré sentado en el piso me pareció verlo triste o más bien angustiado, pero todo lo que había pasado como se dieron las cosas no fue de la mejor manera, preferí que lo habláramos con tranquilidad y descansados era lo mejor para los dos.

Estuve durante mucho tiempo abrazada a su cuerpo solo mirando la nada tratando de dormirme nuevamente pero era imposible. Me solté suavemente de su abrazo y busque en mis maletas la ropa que usaba para correr, mi mp3 y una hoja para escribirle una nota.

Volví de correr y ya estaba levantando, era hora de hablar pero antes me entre a duchar, me quede algo desconcertada cuando salí de la ducha y Edward no había vuelto del departamento de Jasper, termine de cambiarme y me acomode en el sillón a esperarlo mirando un poco la televisión.

Sentí el ruido de la puerta y me gire – Siento la demora – dijo cuando entro y cerro detrás de él - ¿Vamos a almorzar? – y saco a relucir su mejor sonrisa torcida.

-Aun no… ven siéntate aquí conmigo – dije palmeando el lugar vacío a mi lado en el sillón. Era hora de aclarar mis sentimientos con él, sino sentía lo mismo por lo menos me quedaría el recuerdo de lo vivido la noche anterior.

-Te ves radiante – dijo cuándo se acomodó a mi lado y me sonroje.

-Gracias – musite bajo.

-Es mejor que hablemos lo que paso – dijo y asentí -. Lo de anoche fue especial Bella… muy especial – aseguro y me sentí algo aliviada.

-Fue mucho más de lo que me imaginaba, hiciste que todo, cada momento fuera inolvidable para mí – Edward acaricio mi mejilla con ternura.

-Has sido mi amiga o más que eso por tanto tiempo que no creo poder volver a la normalidad después de haberte sentido de la manera en que lo hice anoche – me miraba fijo a los ojos con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Lo sé para mí también sería imposible estar como antes… - respire profundo -. Pedirte que estuvieras conmigo anoche no fue porque si… - empecé a retorcer los dedos de mi mano con ansiedad.

-¿Por qué me lo pediste? Podrías haberlo hecho con alguien a quien amaras – _"Ves Bella, ahora piensa que no lo amas y todo por empezar al revés"_, me rete mentalmente.

-Lo hice con el hombre a quien amo – Edward me miro con sorpresa y paso la mano por su pelo.

-¿Me amas? – parecia desorientado, entusiasmado y confundido.

-Te amo Edward… sé que he demorado mucho, pero estoy enamorada de ti… lo de anoche para mí fue hacer el amor… sé qué sino sientes lo mismo las cosas no serán igual después de lo de anoche… Edward….

-Estas enamorada de mi – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me sonreía.

-Entiendo si no sientes…

-Bella te amo – mordí mi labio mientras sonreí.

-¿Me amas? – mi corazón palpitaba con más fuerza y lo sentía aturdiendo mis oídos.

-Bella… ¡Dios!... te amo desde que te conocí prácticamente… te amo tanto – dijo y comenzó a besarme.

De manera automática lleve mis brazos a su cuello correspondiendo el beso con algo de desesperación y de manera rápida me acomode a horcajadas sobre él. Abrazo mi cintura con fuerza mientras me pegue más a su cuerpo enroscando más mis brazos en su cuello aun besándonos con fuerza.

-Así que ahora puedo empezar a erigir un altar en tu honor en el medio de mi sala – dijo sonriendo y escondió mi cara en su cuello mientras me ruborice por el recuerdo de anoche… _"te haría un altar en este mismo lugar… eres mi diosa Bella…"_, había dicho cuando quede desnuda frente a él.

-Dejare que me alabes todo lo que quieras – conteste disfrutando los besos que seguía dándome en el hombro.

-Preciosa, ahora debemos hablar de algo más – despego sus labios de mi cuello y me miro algo serio.

-¿Qué? – esto era demasiado fácil para ser verdad.

-Anoche no use preservativo – le mostré mi sonrisa más grande -, no insistí porque me pediste confiara en ti y era seguro – asentí -. Quiero una explicación sobre eso – no era fácil admitir que venía tan dispuesta para que hiciéramos el amor.

-Bueno, cuando planee venir a verte la idea era primero decirte que te amo y si era correspondida el hacer el amor era algo que pasaría en cualquier momento – Edward me escuchaba atento y con seriedad aunque con sus manos seguía acariciando mi espalda -. Así que antes de venir me hice colocar un anticonceptivo de esos implantes subcutáneos que dura 3 años – se abalanzo sobre mi boca y comenzó a besarme con desesperación.

-Bella eres extraordinaria amor – con esa última palabra mi corazón comenzó una carrera acelerada, una sola palabra, solo cuatro letras que me hicieron la mujer más feliz y afortunada de todas -. Y es hora de que hagamos el amor como corresponde – dijo volviendo a besarme mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-Anoche hicimos el amor y fue grandioso – dije con la respiración entrecortada cuando nos separamos.

-Anoche no nos habíamos dicho que nos amamos – volvió a besarme con furia, lleve mis manos a su pelo y comencé a revolverlo con desesperación.

Se puso de pie conmigo enroscada en su cintura y nos acercó a la cama, me bajo de su cintura y con desesperación comenzamos a desnudarnos mutuamente, en menos de dos minutos estábamos totalmente desnudos y nos acomodamos en la cama, una vez más el sobre mí. Amasaba mis senos con sus manos apoyado sobre sus codos, los sentí endurecerse bajo su tacto, con los pulgares comenzó a acariciar la punta del pezón y en segundos los tenia duros y expectantes de más caricias, sentí su lengua mojar primero uno de mis pezones y luego el otro, alterno entre uno y otro chupándolos y mordiéndoles levemente dejándolos increíblemente sensibles, tanto así que el mínimo roce o toque me hacía sisear de placer, me habían quedado más rozados de lo habitual y parecían estar en llamas. Bajo dando besos, delineo mis costillas con su lengua una y otra vez, siguió bajando dando besos húmedos y lametones en mi vientre para luego secar su saliva con suaves soplidos que enviaron escalofríos de placer a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Mi centro estaba palpitando con fuerza y sentía la humedad crecer con cada nuevo beso o caricia. Con más besos llego a mi bajo vientre muy cerca de mi pubis y estuvo besando la zona con cierta adoración.

-¿También te depilaste por mí? – pregunto entre medio de jadeos, su mano acariciaba mi vagina por encima con suavidad y lentitud.

-Si… fue… aaahhhh… por ti… - dije entre medio de jadeos - ¿te?... ¿te?... aaahhh… ¿te gusta?... – termine de formular la pregunta con mucha dificultad.

-Lo adoro… abre más la piernas preciosa… - hablo sobre mis pubis y sentí su aliento en la piel sensible por lo que jadee con fuerza. Abrí las piernas como me pidió y me apoye sobre mis codos para poder verlo -. Voy a comerte Bella… voy a saborear cada rincón de tu hermosa vagina depilada para mi… - esa sonrisa más esa mirada animal estremeció cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Acaricio una última vez mi sexo con toda su mano y luego lo vi perderse entre mis piernas, esa sola visión fue tan erótica que me hizo retorcerme y gemir de más placer. Podía ver como abría con dos dedos los labios de mi vagina y con el dedo pulgar de la otra comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris con movimientos circulares, de manera automática moví mis caderas como pidiendo más contacto, Edward me miro sonriendo torcido y luego comenzó a lamer mi clítoris primero con toda su lengua para después de unos minutos seguir lamiendo con la punta de su lengua ejerciendo un poco más de presión sobre ese botoncito que se sentía hinchado en llamas por el placer.

-Edwaaard… aaahhhh… sigueeee…. Te amooo… - gemí agitada por todas las sensaciones.

-Te amo mi diosa… - eche mi cabeza hacia atrás jadeando con fuerza -. Bella… preciosa mírame… - pidió con voz ronca, clave mis ojos en los suyos -. Tira de tus pezones… hazlo para mi… - apoyada aun sobre mis codos tome mis pezones con cada mano y comencé a masajearlos y tirarlos para arriba.

-Así… aaahhh… ¿lo hago bien?... Edwaaard… - él seguía masajeando mi clítoris con un dedo y oleadas de placer seguían viajando por mi cuerpo.

-Perfecto preciosa… no los sueltes… - solo pude asentir y seguir acariciándome – ahora te voy a follar con mi lengua… - _"¡Oh mierda! Eso sonó a puro placer"_, pensé.

Sentí besos en mi centro, muchos besos, luego la suavidad de su lengua se hizo presente, parecia estar dándome besos de lengua directo en mi centro porque también seguía teniendo sus labios en la zona. Separo más los labios de mi vagina y luego su lengua se adentraba en mi centro. La sensación de placer acumulándose en mi útero se hizo presente creciendo más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba, mis brazos se sentían débiles así que me deje caer sobre la cama pero seguí masajeando y tirando de mis pezones como me había pedido. Lleve mis caderas más hacia su cara en un impulso desesperado de sentirlo aún más y abrí más mis piernas, una oleada abrumadora de placer atravesó de un golpe mi cuerpo haciendo que encogiera los dedos de mis pies, arqueara mi columna y echara mi cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola en la almohada.

-¡Aaaahhh!... ¡Edward!... lo siento… - gemí de placer.

-Suéltalo Bella… no lo retengas… disfrútalo amor… ¡Suéltalo ahora!... – lo último fue una orden y sentí como mordía levemente mi clítoris lo que me hizo explotar.

-¡EDWARD!... – gemí cuando el orgasmo me golpeo con fuerza, sentía el clímax aun en todo mi cuerpo fluyendo una y otra vez, pero no me dio descanso.

Me tomo de las caderas con fuerza, abrí los ojos y lo mire, tenía una expresión animal en su rostro, miraba mi sexo con deseo y vi su miembro hinchado y erecto, lo tomo y se acercó a mi sexo y pego la punta a en mi centro.

-¡Me vas a volver loco diosa!... – exclamo con voz contenida para luego de solo una estocada adentrarse en mí.

-¡EDWARD!... – grite nuevamente su nombre con desesperación.

-¡Te amo Bella! – exclamo entre gemidos con voz ronca llena de placer.

Tenía mis caderas aferradas con sus manos, estaba arrodillado entre mis piernas y mi culo estaba elevado sin tocar la cama, él me sostenía en el aire mientras entraba y salía de mi interior de manera frenética. Las sensaciones volvieron, una bola de placer concentrándose nuevamente en mi útero, mis paredes palpitando con fuerza pero ahora en torno a su pene haciéndolo gemir con cada ondulación. Me aferre con fuerza de las sabanas haciéndolas en bollo en mis manos.

-¡Dios Bella eras tan estrecha!... Disfruta preciosa… Beellaaaa… - nunca pensé que oírlo gemir mi nombre me haría sentir más placer aun.

-¡Edward!... yo… - estaba a punto de explotar y me tense nuevamente.

-Déjalo salir amor… libéralo para mi preciosa… - sabía lo que me pasaba. Las ondulaciones de mis paredes eran más intensas y tire las sabanas con fuerza.

Sus manos apretaron más fuerte mis caderas cuando acelero aún más los movimientos y mi orgasmo exploto con fuerza una vez más haciendo estremecer todo mi cuerpo de manera agónica.

-¡EDWARD!... – grite con el orgasmo que me inundo.

-Eso preciosa… eso mi diosa… - Edward dio tres estocadas más contra mí, se tensiono, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó quieto durante un par de minutos mientras vacía su explosión en mi interior, podía sentir como me llenaba – Beellaaaa… - susurro bajo.

Abrió los ojos mirándome sonriendo, dio varios movimientos más de adentro afuera con suavidad y se dejó caer sobre mí soltando mis caderas. De manera automática enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y lo abrace mientras escondió su cara en mi cuello.

**(Edward POV) **¿Podía ser tanta felicidad? En este momento estaba seguro que podría enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que me deparara mi destino y todo porque Bella me ama como yo la amo a ella. Caí sobre ella agotado, feliz, he inmensamente satisfecho, las oleadas de placer aun recorrían mi cuerpo y respiraba agitado contra la piel de su cuello. El aroma de su piel había cambiado y ahora olía a sexo.

-Hueles a sexo – susurre contra la piel de su cuello y se estremeció. Era esa mezcla del aroma de la transpiración mezclado con el aroma de nuestros fluidos, una mezcla que era exquisita y atrayente.

-Igual que tu – respondió besando mi hombro.

-Te amo Bella – bese su hombro y baje delineando su clavícula con más besos suaves.

-Me hace tan feliz escucharte decir eso – con mi mano derecha delineé todo el costado de su cuerpo hasta el muslo y subí nuevamente para acariciar su seno una vez me separe un poco de su cuerpo.

-Parece un sueño tenerte así… te he esperado mucho tiempo – la mire a los ojos, la deseaba con todo mi ser.

-No me mires así – dijo con voz nerviosa.

-¿Así como? – parecia agitada nuevamente, si era capaz de seguir mi ritmo no saldríamos en todo el día de mi cama.

-Como un lobo a punto de devorar a una ovejita indefensa – me separe un poco más de su cuerpo y lo recorrí con mis ojos lentamente, suspire profundo y le di un pequeño beso.

-Voy a devorarte a cada instante preciosa – comencé a besarla con fuerza y empecé a refregar mi sexo contra el suyo con insistencia.

-Te amo Edward – gimió una vez más cuando me adentre en ella.

Una hora después estaba sobre mi espalda tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración con Bella apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho con su respiración agitada. Un nuevo orgasmo nos había golpeado con fuerza y sé que estaba agotada… en cierta forma yo también.

-Necesitamos dormir – dijo aun agitada, acariciaba su espalda aun transpirada. Me reí un poco cuando escuche gruñir su estómago. Eran las cinco de la tarde y no habíamos almorzado.

-Creo que los dos necesitamos algo de alimento – reímos a la vez.

Se enderezo y su mirada tenía algo de picardía -¿Nos duchamos juntos? – acaricie su mejilla sonriendo.

-Te aseguro que si estas en la ducha conmigo no salimos por largo rato… - se acercó a besarme con algo de sensualidad, la separe suavemente porque sabía a donde iba con esto -. Bella necesitas descansar un poco, tu cuerpo necesita relajarse y estoy necesitando mucho comer algo – resoplo resignada.

-Me ducho primera – dijo y asentí. Sé que para ella todo esto es nuevo, pero igual no pude evitar reírme bajo cubrió su desnudez con la sabana. Habíamos estado desnudos tocándonos y acariciándonos todo el tiempo.

-Te he tenido desnuda bajo mi cuerpo no es necesario que te cubras – dije cuando envuelta en la sabana fue hasta su maleta a buscar ropa.

Me miro sonriendo y ruborizada – Lo sé, pero te negaste a ducharte conmigo – me saco la lengua y siguió buscando su ropa. No voy a negar que una de las cosas que más amo de ella es que siga conservando su encanto de niña tímida y vergonzosa.

-Te amo – me volvió a mirar, se acercó lentamente y se arrodillo a mi lado.

-También te amo – me dio un pequeño beso y se fue a duchar.

Después de ducharnos salimos a buscar un lugar donde tomar algo, caminamos varias cuadras abrazados en silencio hasta que llegamos a Umpleby's Bakery Café, pedí unos tostados con licuados de frutas.

-¿Estas bien? – había estado muy callada desde que salimos de casa. Igual no era un silencio incomodo, yo estaba como en el limbo y no necesitaba más palabras.

-Solo pensaba… - se quedó en silencio nuevamente pero espere porque note que iba a seguir hablando y solo estaba acomodando sus ideas -. He sido algo ciega, ahora estoy segura que todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de ti solo que tenía miedo de aceptarlo y dejar salir todo, o pensé que realmente era una amistad distinta y especial pero solo me engañe, he soñado miles de veces que me besabas, que estábamos juntos, incluso muchas veces cuando estábamos durmiendo juntos he sentido ganas de besarte y acariciarte y no como lo haría una amiga…

-Las miles de veces que nos acariciamos de forma distinta a como lo hacíamos habitualmente – asintió -. ¿Cuándo recordaste lo que paso en tu cumpleaños? – siempre pensé que no lo había recordado.

-Al poco tiempo, pero en ese entonces estaba segura que si salía algo a la luz no te volvería a ver más – yo también estaba seguro de lo mismo, no estaba preparada en ese momento para que estemos juntos -. Te amo, es tan fuerte lo que siento que no entiendo como no lo vi antes – la tome del mentón con mi mano para hacer que me miraba, parecia contrariada o triste.

-Te amo, y todo sucedió cuando tenía que suceder – me sonrió y la abrace -. Ahora come porque te hace falta y te necesito con muchas energías durante estos días – bese su frente.

Empezó a comer su tostado, se detuvo y me miro seria - ¿Cómo sigue esto? – pregunto y sonreí.

-Eres mi novia, va a ser duro estar separados pero eres mía Bella y cuando te gradúes vamos a estar juntos – me dio un pequeño beso y sonrió. La carrera de Bella, literatura era de 5 años en cambio la mía era de 6 años y los dos estábamos en cuarto año de nuestras carreras así que yo tenía dos años más en Hanover y ella solo un año en Alaska.

-Novios – susurro sonriendo -. ¡Dios me encanta eso! – me abrazo fuerte y nos besamos.

Cuando terminamos de comer y volvimos al departamento, Bella se acomodó en el sillón a leer un libro mientras me dedique a la maqueta que tenía que presentar, era una sensación muy agradable saber que estaba tan cerca y poder estar tan tranquilos compartiendo el silencio.

**(Bella POV) **Soy la novia de Edward, creo que era lo lógico cuando planee todo el viaje, pero parecia una posibilidad tan remota que al confirmarlo me sentía feliz de una manera que no había imaginado. Tenía razón en lo que me dijo todo sucedió cuando tenía que suceder y era lo mejor, ahora me sentía preparada para afrontar una relación, estaba preparada para entregarle todo, incluso lo hice.

Me reacomode en el sillón boca abajo, estaba leyendo el Código Da Vinci, Edward estaba trabajando en su maqueta así que trate de no distraerlo, aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer el amor de nuevo… pero no, ahora no, el tenía que presentar esa maqueta y yo podía esperar un poco. Aunque a cada momento los recuerdos de Edward jadeando sobre mí me golpeaba y las sensaciones tan latentes de esos recuerdos iban directo a mis partes íntimas haciéndome sentir mojada solo de recordar.

Palmeo bastante fuerte una de mis nalgas y lo mire sorprendida - ¡Eso dolió! – exclame mientas sobaba el lugar.

Se agacho, saco mi mano y beso el lugar por encima de la ropa – Ponte esto – fue algo autoritario el tono de voz. Me tendió una de sus camisas, la tome y lo mire con una ceja alzada -. Estoy seguro que te verás exquisita en mi camisa – mordí mi labio y me levante -. Después que te cambies puedes seguir leyendo – me llamo la atención, pensé que era la previa para algo mas pero luego de dejar su torso desnudo siguió trabajando en su maqueta.

Una vez me puse su camisa volví a instalarme en el sillón acostada apoyada sobre mi vientre y continúe leyendo. Creo que en algún momento me quede dormida, no sé bien cuando fue, solo sé que me desperté con una enorme sensación de placer en mi entrepierna.

-Bella abre más las piernas… - _"¡Oh dios bendito! Edward estaba haciéndome sexo oral mientras dormía"_, sin dudarlo abrí un poco más mis piernas, mis braguitas habían desaparecido no se en que momento.

-¡Oh Dios!... Edward… - gemí cuando lo sentía lamer todo el largo de mi sexo.

-¿Estabas soñando conmigo Bella?... – volvió a lamer y me retorcí entera – Estabas mojada y no te había tocado, gemías en sueños – ni siquiera recordaba el sueño -. Boca arriba – palmeo mi nalga pero esta vez fue más despacio -. Rápido – insistió.

Me di vuelta y me miro con esos ojos verdes llenos deseo y su expresión animal haciéndome temblar de anticipación por todo lo que auguraban. Apenas me acomode boca arriba abrió mis piernas tomándolas por el muslo y se enterró entre mis piernas. Me retorcía una y otra vez por todo lo que me estaba haciendo, ni siquiera subió solo se dedicó a mi sexo hasta que una vez ordenarme que lo dejara salir me entregue al orgasmo que golpeo mi cuerpo de manera atronadora.

-Eres muy receptiva – dijo cuándo se acercó a besarme esta vez en los labios de mi boca, sus labios estaban un poco mojados y seguro era por mi humedad, después de todo acaba de salir de entre mis piernas -. ¿Con que soñabas? – su voz tenía un tinte seductor, yo aún estaba agitada tratando de normalizar mi respiración todavía envuelta en el placer que me brindo.

-No… - trague profundo – no… lo… sé… - logre decir.

-Seguro era bueno porque estabas empapada y gimiendo cuando me acerque – mordí mi labio y sentía el calor subir a mis mejillas. Me dio otro pequeño beso y antes de separarse mordió levemente mi labio inferior -. Es hora de preparar la cena – tome una respiración profunda y me senté.

-¿Mi braguita? – pregunte cerrando lo más posible mis piernas y cubriéndome con su camisa.

-Prefiero estés sin braguitas – negué con la cabeza muy seria -. Valía la pena intentarlo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y puso en mi falda las braguitas.

-Gracias – comencé a colocarlas en su lugar bajo la mirada atenta de Edward, era algo vergonzoso, pero el parecia disfrutarlo y mucho -. ¿Me puedo cambiar? – me dio un pequeño beso.

-Te quiero así todo el día, te ves increíble cariño – lo abrace por el cuello y nos besamos durante varios minutos.

-Yo preparo la cena y tu sigue con la maqueta – asintió y nuevamente palmeo mi nalga cuando me di vuelta.

…

_**Capítulo 31: ¿Amor a la distancia?**_

_Me senté a esperar que empezaran, cada vez había más gente en el lugar y luego de unos quince minutos el telón del escenario improvisado se abrió y sentí mi pecho hincharse de orgullo cuando vi a Edward frente a un teclado, me busco con la mirada y lo vi sonreír más en mi dirección, para el otro costado estaba Jasper con la guitarra junto con otro chico y uno más con un violín._

…

_**Bueno espero que les gusten estos capítulos! Al fin lo que todos ansiaban Bella y Edward están juntos y fue un largo camino para llegar a este punto! Espero sus reviews, Nati ;)**_


	32. Capítulo 31: ¿Amor a la distancia?

_**Capítulo 31: ¿Amor a la distancia? **_

_Bella POV_

-Edward tengo sueño – el sonido de mi voz era apenas audible. Me había abrazado por la espalda, su cuerpo estaba muy pegado al mío y ya sentía su erección pegada a mis nalgas.

-Necesito un recuerdo que dure todo el día, preciosa – fue un ronroneo con su voz ronca en mi oído, su aliento cálido golpeo mi piel y envió las sensaciones a mi cuerpo. Ya lo deseaba también.

Comenzó besando mi nuca luego de correr mi pelo a un costado, sus manos viajaron por mi espalda con suaves caricias que terminaron en mis nalgas apretándolas con fuerza. Envolvió con una mano mi cintura y subió su mano hasta mis senos primero con suavidad y luego amasándolos con más fuerza. No hace falta decir que anoche antes de caer rendida por el cansancio en un sueño profundo, habíamos hecho el amor y estábamos desnudos, por lo que todo está accesible a sus manos.

-Va ser rápido preciosa – susurro erizando la piel de mi cuello.

Metió una de sus piernas entre las mías, Edward estaba más que preparado para invadirme, se acomodó detrás de mí y en pocos segundo su miembro se apodero de mi interior haciéndome gemir con fuerza una vez más. El cuerpo de Edward se retorcía en mi espalda, era consciente de cada movimiento, cada ondulación y roce, en ningún momento dejo de acariciarme, incluso con su otra mano libre y comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares en mi clítoris brindándome aún más placer. Busque con una de mis manos su pelo y comencé a acariciarlo y tirarlo un poco, gire mi cabeza para poder besarlo cuando note que buscaba mis labios.

-Déjalo salir preciosa – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y dio una estocada más fuerte y el orgasmo golpeo mi centro expandiendo en fuertes sacudidas a través de mi cuerpo.

Dos embestidas más y su cuerpo se tensó, me apretó más fuerte contra él y su semen lleno mi interior. Largo el aire contenido en un fuerte resoplo y de a poco aflojo su presión en mi cuerpo y más lentamente salió de mi interior. Empujo mi hombro y termine de espalda, busco mis labios y me beso suavemente mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-¿Estás bien? – solo pude asentir y busque sus labios de nuevo. Me había hecho tantas veces el amor para mi nula experiencia que me sentía realmente agotada -. Te deseo tanto Bella… - me miraba con ternura y adoración.

-Yo también… solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto – sentí el sonrojo cubrir mi cuerpo y la risa baja de Edward.

-Lo siento preciosa, creo que me he dejado llevar y me olvide que eran tus primeras experiencias – beso mi frente con ternura -. Quiero que descanses todo el día, lamento no poder acompañarte ni a almorzar, pero no me daría tiempo de venir del trabajo para luego ir a clases – me beso nuevamente y me aferre a su cuello con fuerza.

-¿A qué hora vuelves? – ya me molestaba su ausencia y eso que aún estaba en mis brazos.

-A las ocho de la noche – _"Es demasiado tiempo"_, proteste mentalmente -. Lo siento, si pudiera escaparme antes lo haría – me dio un pequeño beso entre medio de mis senos y me soltó -. Sigue durmiendo, es demasiado temprano para ti, en la mesa te dejo una copia de la llave para que puedas manejarte como quieras – asentí, Edward entro al baño y me acomode para dormir.

Me desperté cerca del mediodía y todo porque mi teléfono sonaba insistente una y otra vez, con toda la pereza del mundo me levante y seguí el sonido hasta encontrarlo en la mesa baja frente al sofá. Sonreí en cuento vi que la llamada era de Ali.

-Hola amiga – dije con mi voz de sueño aun, me estire un poco y volví lentamente hasta la cama.

-Disculpa, ¿Te desperté?... Oh lo siento Bella durmiente pero te lo tienes merecido, todo un día sin tener noticias tuyas…. Más bien casi dos días – se notaba la molestia en cada palabra, sabía que tenía que llamarla pero había estado gratamente entretenida el fin de semana y no me iba a sentir mal por eso.

-Ali, lo siento pero estuve algo ocupada… ya sabes – trate de sonar insinuante y la escuche contener el aire.

-Isabella Swan… eres una pequeña zorrita – me largue a reír -. ¡Quiero saber! – recién me daba cuanta que estaba completamente desnuda y me sentí algo cohibida.

-Dame un segundo que me pongo algo de ropa – dije rápido y me arrepentí en el acto.

-¡Por Dios Bella! ¿Edward te ha tenido desnuda todo este tiempo? – parecia muy emocionada con todo.

-Dame un segundo - pedí, mire para todos lados y la camisa que Edward me había dado ayer estaba tirada a un costado de la puerta del baño. Preferí buscar una nueva en su placard, esta era celeste, me envolví en ella, tome el celular y me tire en la cama -. Acá estoy – dije para llamar la atención de Alice.

-Y dime mi amiga zorrita ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho ya? – rodé mis ojos y la escuche reírse con ganas.

-Muchas… muchas veces… ¿eso es todo lo que quieres saber? – pregunte.

-Es solo el principio Bella, además cuando vengas a casa te voy a interrogar mejor, por ahora solo me basta saber que te estrenaste…

-¡Alice! Por Dios no lo digas de esa manera – la escuche reírse de nuevo y la imite.

-Y quiero saber si hablaron, que se dijeron y sobre todo como estas – su tono de voz fue más serio y sé que estaba preocupada por saber cómo estaban las cosas.

-Bien… te conté de la propuesta que le hice…

-Ajam... algo que aún me tiene shockeada - sonreí y se quedó en silencio.

-Cuando volvió me dijo que si, que aceptaba mi propuesta…

-¡Edward no desaprovecha oportunidades! – me pareció que sonó molesta.

-No digas eso de él, y deja de cortarme sino no te cuento - proteste.

-De acuerdo, perdón, sigue – me insto y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

-Tuvimos una cita – continúe -, antes de salir a su departamento a cenar me dio el primer beso y fue increíble, cenamos mientras conversamos… ¡Dios Ali!... es aún más increíble que cuando éramos solo amigos…

-¿Ahora no son solo amigos? – mi sonrisa se hizo enorme al recordar que era su novia.

-Luego de la cena fuimos a bailar… nos estuvimos besando todo el tiempo… cada beso era mejor y mejor…

-¿Qué son ahora? – me volvió a cortar y deliberadamente ignore la pregunta, seguro está retorciéndose de ansiedad.

-Me pidió que volviéramos al departamento… me repitió varias veces que cuando quisiera parar solo se lo dijera y bueno cuando llegamos luego de besos y caricias termínanos teniendo haciendo el amor – tampoco era que le iba a contar todo con lujo de detalles.

-Isabella Swan deja de esquivar mi pregunta – dijo con voz severa y contenida.

-¿Estas sentada? – pregunte riendo.

-Bella me estas cansando…

-¡SOMOS NOVIOS! – grite mientras me sentaba en la cama emocionada.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡POR FIN! – grito del otro lado.

-Luego de que hablamos después de esa noche, le dije que lo amaba y el me confirmo que también me amaba, hicimos el amor de nuevo… varias veces y así estamos – dije finalmente.

-Qué alegría Bella, ahora todo es como debe ser – dijo y estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Ahora solo falta que se enteren nuestros padres y que Esme no se lo haga difícil… Charlie le va a hacer la vida imposible – Charlie no se lo haría fácil, seguro cuando estuviéramos en Forks tendría una conversación con él.

-No pienses en eso ahora, tienes hasta el domingo para que disfruten juntos así que déjalo ser, luego podrás pensar en lo demás en su debido momento – y tenía toda la razón.

-Gracias Ali, eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener – dije con toda sinceridad, porque era la verdad, ella siempre estaba para mí como yo para ella, alentándonos y cuidándonos.

-Ahora te dejo, tengo que irme a estudiar para unos exámenes, nos hablamos durante la semana… si tienes tiempo – me reí junto con ella.

Eran un poco más del mediodía, se me iba a hacer largo pasarlo estando sola pero Edward no podía faltar al trabajo y a clases, lo mejor era tratar de entretenerme las horas que no estuviera. Lo primero fue prepararme el almuerzo y decidí que era mejor algo sencillo pero completo, un arroz primavera con un poco de carne, zumo de naranja y luego saldría a dar una vuelta para comprar un postre. A la siesta dormí un rato, luego leí, Edward me envió un par de mensajes las cuales respondí con alegría y después salí a correr un par de cuadras y se hicieron las seis de la tarde cuando golpearon la puerta.

-Edward me pidió que te hiciera compañía – Jasper me sonreía cuando abrí la puerta. Gracias a Dios estaba cambiada, había andado todo el tiempo solo con la camisa de Edward y me había cambiado para ir a correr, aún estaba con esa ropa y estaba pensando en bañarme y volver a ponerme su camisa para esperarlo así.

-No hacía falta, seguro piensa que me estoy aburriendo, pero a decir verdad estuve bastante ocupada – dije mientras lo dejaba pasar.

-Se te ve contenta – asentí con entusiasmo -, Edward esta igual, cuando me hablo estaba eufórico, hacía mucho no lo escuchaba así – eso me alegraba muchísimo, los dos estábamos muy bien.

-Creo que el amor obra milagros – Jasper me sonrió ampliamente, sabía que su estado era igual al mío desde que estaba con Alice.

-No lo dudes… por cierto me pidió miles de veces que te recordara que te ama – mi corazón empezó a retumbar en mi cuerpo y lo sentía con fuerza en mis oídos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? yo estaba por prepararme una merienda – asintió y me adueñe de la cocina nuevamente.

-Nunca entendí como se adaptó tan bien a este espacio tan chico… yo no lo podría hacer – dijo mirando él lugar.

-Se le dan bien los espacios pequeños – conteste encogiéndome de hombros y recordando mi pequeña cama en mi casa en Forks -. Puede que después de vivir en lugares tan grandes necesite algo más íntimo – dije a manera de reflexión.

-Puede ser, pero igual yo no lo podría hacer, es demasiado pequeño esto – sonreí.

-¿Es difícil mantener una relación desde tan lejos? – Jasper suspiro profundo y luego me sonrió. Se había sentado frente al desayunador en una banqueta alta.

-No es fácil, sobre todo cuando necesitas una cercanía más… como más palpable… no sé si me explico… - lo mire y negué con la cabeza -… veras… hay momentos en que tengo algún problema o algo me agobia y me vendría muy bien tener a Alice conmigo, porque en esos momentos me haría mucha falta un abrazo, una caricia o un simple beso para sentirme reconfortado, pero debo conformarme con verla a través de una pantalla o un hablar por celular… - entendía eso, seguro había momentos que el contacto era más necesario que las palabras -. Así como hay momentos que una simple palabra, escuchar su voz o que solo me diga "te amo" con todo el sentimiento me son suficiente… - se quedó en silencio pensativo.

-¿Se hace más fácil con el tiempo? – Jasper sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Al contrario Bella, es más difícil cada día, porque cada vez nos amamos más y la necesito más cerca, pero aprendes a sobrellevarlo de otra manera – ahora me quede pensativa, solo pensar que el domingo seria el ultimo día en ver, besar o tocar a Edward ya me sentía triste - Pero definitivamente si se aman como creo que lo hacen, te aseguro que vale la pena el esfuerzo – eso me reconforto mucho. Además si Alice y Jasper podían tener una perfecta relación a distancia nosotros también podríamos y cuando nos viéramos de nuevo compasaríamos el tiempo separado -. Y te aseguro que cuando se encuentre después de mucho tiempo de no verse, cada momento juntos es increíble y mágico – dijo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos -, esos rencuentros compensaran todo el tiempo separados de manera sublime – respire profundo sonriendo.

Jasper se quedó conmigo e incluso hicimos una video conferencia con Alice, en cierto momento les tuve que dar su espacio y eso estaba haciendo sentada en la cama leyendo mi libro cuando entro Edward y me miro sonriendo.

-Se suponía debías conversar con Bella no con Alice – dijo cuando vio a Jasper en la computadora. Me guiño un ojo mientras palmeo el hombro de Jasper – Hola Alice – saludo con la mano a la pantalla.

-Felicitaciones Edward – escuche decir a Alice. Edward me miro sonriendo y se acercó arrodillándose a mi lado y me beso.

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos – Edward aun me besaba, me tenía aferrada de la cintura y yo lo abrazaba por el cuello -. Estoy seguro que hoy no vamos al gimnasio – dijo con tono de burla.

Edward se separó y giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a Jasper – No voy por toda la semana – aseguro Edward y Jasper asintió - ¿No te quedas a cenar? – Jasper largo una carcajada.

-Tengo que ir a estudiar, ya perdí mucho tiempo – contesto -. Bella nos vemos – dijo, había apagado la computadora y salió deprisa.

Creo que esa era la respuesta que Edward esperaba y no estaba muy lejos de mis deseos ya que apenas Jasper cerró la puerta detrás de él, Edward se abalanzo sobre mí y comenzó a besar con fuerza para luego comenzar a desnudarme sin delicadeza y con muchísima desesperación. Recorrió mi cuerpo con miles de besos y caricias, subió y bajo una… dos… tres veces hasta que finalmente comenzó a penetrarme con suavidad. Me acaricio durante todo el tiempo, apretaba y presionaba las zonas que parecían más atraerle de mi cuerpo que no había duda era mis senos y mis nalgas, aunque creo también tenía una debilidad por mi vientre y ni hablar de mi cuello que se había hartado de lamerlo y mordisquearlo levemente. Me resulto más que asombroso y erótico verlo jugar en mí ombligo y dedicarse por varios minutos a meter su lengua en esa pequeña hendidura en mi vientre, hasta ese mínimo detalle enviaba oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo de manera indescriptible. Sus últimos movimientos siempre eran algo más desesperados y tensaba todos sus músculos cuando terminaba corriéndose en mí.

-No hice más que pensar en ti todo el día – dijo muy rápido con la voz agitada.

Respire profundo – Te… - trague saliva – te extrañe – dije rápido. Aún estaba agitada y con las ultimas sensaciones del clímax recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-¿Una ducha? – su pecho aun subía y bajaba algo agitado. Y la verdad me vendría más que bien ya que salí a correr y no pude ducharme porque llego Jasper. Tenía apoyada mi cabeza en su pecho por lo que me enderece un poco para mirarlo con una sonrisa -. Estoy seguro que esos es un si – solo asentí.

Y acá estaba subida a su cintura aprisionada contra la pared de la ducha con sus manos apretando mis nalgas y las mías tirando de su pelo, disfrutando del latigazo de placer que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando Edward ordeno: _"Córrete para mi preciosa"_, fue con su voz autoritaria y gruesa, todo se nublo y grito mi nombre cuando mis paredes lo apretaron con fuerza y su miembro dio pequeños saltos en mi interior terminando de derramarse y llenándome. Definitivamente Edward pensaba aprovechar esta semana sin contemplaciones o restricciones, solo me quedaba disfrutar y tratar de seguirle el ritmo. Busco mis labios y me beso suavemente, note que hizo el ademan para bajarme de su falda por lo que fui desenrollando lentamente mis piernas de su cintura y las sentía algo adormiladas y un poco doloridas por la posición, cuando me dejo sobre el piso las tenía algo débiles, Edward se dio cuenta y me sostuvo por la cintura.

-Voy a tener que alimentarte y entrenarte mejor, porque si cada vez que hacemos el amor te dejo en este estado tan débil tendrás que dormir todo el día – dijo burlándose.

-Pues ahora mismo necesito una buena siesta – me dio un pequeño beso.

-Hora de lavarte – se aseguró que estuviera bien plantada sobre mis pies, tomo mi jabón líquido de fresas que había dejado en su ducha y se unto las manos con una gran cantidad.

Se dedicó a distribuir el jabón con sus expertas manos por todo mi cuerpo, no hubo un rincón que dejara sin enjabonar. Comenzó todo por mi cuello mientras me miraba a los ojos con esa mirada de lobo a punto de comerse a la ovejita, con sus ojos verdes más oscuros de lo normal. Bajo por mis hombros, lentamente se dedicó a cada uno de mis brazos, poco a poco giro alrededor mío hasta quedar en mi espalda, puso más jabón en sus manos y empezó a pasarlo suavemente por mi espalda, delineo mi columna de arriba abajo y luego subió para volver a esparcirlo por el resto de la piel volviendo a bajar sin llegar a mis nalgas. Lo tuve nuevamente delante mío, una vez más vertió más jabón en sus manos y durante varios minutos se dedicó a lavar mis senos, poniendo especial atención a mis pezones que masajeo y acaricio de manera enloquecedora, esto era mucho más que un simple baño, necesitaba urgente un apoyo o sostenerme de algo, sentía que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo desfallecía del placer que estaba sintiendo, cerré los ojos permitiéndome sentir cada sensación y esforzándome por mantenerme en pie. Nuevamente se colocó en mi espalda y comenzó a pasar jabón por mis nalgas apretándolas levemente, llevo las manos hacia adelante y siguió por mi vientre bajo para luego seguir por mi pubis, supe por sus movimientos que quería ir a otra zona de mi cuerpo por lo que abrí mis piernas, metió una mano entre ellas y acaricio mi vagina por encima mientras su otra mano hacia lo mismo por detrás.

-¡Dios Bella! Sé que esta humedad no es por el agua – susurro en mi oído y temblé cuando sentí presionaba un dedo en mi centro y lo adentro en mi cavidad estrecha.

-Edwaaard… - gemí y mordí mi labio con fuerza.

-Uno es poco preciosa… - no supe bien a que se refería con eso pero no fue difícil adivinar que ahora tenía dos de sus dedos dentro mío bombeando con fuerza desde atrás mientras con su otra mano me tomaba del pubis como sosteniéndome.

Me apoye con ambas manos sobre la pared del baño, Edward seguía embistiendo con sus dedos en mi a su vez que besaba mi hombro. El fuego se empezó a concentrar nuevamente en mi vientre creciendo de manera abrumadora, mi respiración agitada y entrecortada, gemidos cada vez más altos, mis caderas meciéndose suavemente y las paredes de mi interior cerrándose cada vez más contra sus dedos, todo en una sincronía perfecta haciéndome llegar al límite una vez. Necesitaba terminar, el placer era demasiado y necesitaba dejarlo explotar para no desesperarme aún más, pero algo faltaba. Y estoy segura que a esta altura Edward leía mi mente porque empezó a masajear mi clítoris con fuerza con la mano que aún tenía por delante y con su otra mano presiono más mi centro moviendo sus dedos en mi interior en forma circular y luego presionando sobre ese punto más sensible.

-¡Córrete preciosa!…. ¡Libéralo ahora! – exclamo con fuerza y mordió fuerte mi hombro.

-¡EDWARD! – chille fuerte sintiendo el ardor en mi garganta a la vez que mi cuerpo se estremecía entero, mis paredes apretaron esos dedos invasores en mi interior con fuerza y la bola de fuego en mi vientre envió la llamarada por todo mi cuerpo, un placer que parecia partirme en dos.

-Te amo preciosa – susurro en mi oído.

Mis piernas se aflojaron de pronto y Edward me sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura, me aferre de su cuello cuando me acomodo para estar frente a él y lo abrace con fuerza. Cerro el paso del agua, me tomo en brazos y me saco de la ducha, me sentó sobre una banqueta que había en el baño, busco una toalla y empezó a secarme suavemente, solo me quede en silencio disfrutando de sus cuidados. Cuando termino con mi cuerpo busco otra toalla y envolvió mi pelo, me cargo nuevamente en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama donde me ayudo a ponerme unas braguitas y otra camisa suya.

-Me voy a terminar de duchar y vuelvo, descansa un poco y luego pido una pizza para que cenemos en la cama – no iba discutirle nada, estaba agotada y el sueño estaba apoderándose de mí.

Cerré los ojos y apenas escuche que se iba de mi lado, había caído en un sueño profundo. Era un hermoso sueño, Edward besándome una y otra vez, haciéndome suya y repitiendo todo el tiempo que amaba y estaríamos juntos para siempre. Su cuerpo desnudo y mis manos acariciando suavemente su torso sintiendo su capa fina de bellos enredarse entre mis dedos.

-Bella cariño – me removí en la cama y tape mi cabeza con las colchas, solo quería seguir sumergida en ese sueño -. Bella preciosa – me destapo y resople algo molesta, aún estaba cansada y el sueño era increíblemente erótico.

-Quiero dormir – proteste cual niña de cinco años y su risa quedada golpeo en mi cuello, luego sus labios se posaron suavemente.

-Cenamos y luego sigues durmiendo amor – de nueva esa bendita palabra, mi corazón aleteo en mi interior, parecia el batir de las alas de un colibrí.

-Te amo Edward – me acomode sobre mi espalda y se acercó a besarme, fue suave, sus labios se movían contra los míos lentos, pacientes y cálidos. Paso un brazo por debajo de mi hombro hasta llevar su mano a mi nuca y apretarme con fuerza mientras con el otro brazo se sostenía para no recargar su peso sobre mí. Mis manos se instalaron en su pelo removiéndolo y tironeándolo un poco.

-También te amo – respire profundo cuando se alejó -. Ahora acomódate que traigo la bandeja así cenamos – me acomode mientras él fue hasta la cocina y busco la bandeja con los platos y la bebida, se acomodó a mi lado y empezamos a cenar.

-El viernes quisiera llevarte a los concierto de la universidad – la mire mientras mordía un gran bocado de pisa sin mucho recato y me miro sonriendo, pero la verdad estaba hambrienta y mucho -. Estoy seguro te van a gustar – asentí.

Trague lo más rápido posible – Me encantaría ir, siempre hablas muchísimo de esos conciertos y realmente estoy intrigada por verlos – asegure.

…..

La semana paso demasiado rápido, aprovechamos cada minuto juntos cuando terminaba con su trabajo y las clases. Había llegado el fin de semana y el viernes decidimos ir con Jasper a los famosos conciertos en su universidad, lo cual resulto mejor de lo que pensaba ya que Jasper nos ofreció salir a cenar, pero antes me llevarían a conocer Darmounth, sin dudarlo acepte, Edward refunfuño un poco porque nos quitaba horas a solas, pero yo realmente necesitaba un poco de descanso de esta faceta tan sexual de mi novio que me tenía agotada.

Recorrimos toda la universidad, la biblioteca, los distintos edificios, los alrededores de la universidad, el observatorio, dimos una vuelta por una galerías, me mostraron los gimnasios y realmente me dejo asombrada, era un lugar impresionante y todos los talleres y demás equipados con la última tecnología.

A la noche se improvisaba un escenario, según lo comentado todo lo organizaban los estudiantes del área de arte, tanto Edward como Jasper participaban en talleres de música, Edward tocando el piano y Jasper tocando la guitarra. Buscamos un lugar para cenar y una vez terminamos volvimos al lugar, buscamos un espacio cerca del escenario para sentarnos en el piso y esperar que todo empezara.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi cuello y se ponía de pie -. Espérame aquí y no te vayas a ningún lado hasta que vuelva – me guiño un ojo y le sonreí.

-Toma – Jasper me entrego una cámara de foto y lo mire extrañada -. Necesito que tomes algunas fotos, antes que te vayas te doy para que le lleves a Alice – me guiño un ojo.

-Mmm… Jazz… - se habían dado vuelta para irse con Edward, los dos se giraron y me miraron -. La tecnología y yo no nos llevamos muy bien… como funciona… - la cámara parecia de profesional, por lo que era mejor me explicara lo básico para no arruinar las fotos. Los dos dieron una pequeña carcajada y Jasper se acercó a mí.

–La deje prepara solo aprieta este botón… - dijo señalando en la cámara – si se apaga le enciendes de acá… - señalo de nuevo – y este es el zoom – asentí y se fueron.

Me senté a esperar que empezaran, cada vez había más gente en el lugar y luego de unos quince minutos el telón del escenario improvisado se abrió y sentí mi pecho hincharse de orgullo cuando vi a Edward frente a un teclado, me busco con la mirada y lo vi sonreír más en mi dirección, para el otro costado estaba Jasper con la guitarra junto con otro chico y uno más con un violín. La música empezó a sonar, Edward fue el pie de inicio moviendo sus dedos hábilmente por el teclado, esos dedos que te elevan ya sea con la exquisita música que interpretan ahora o con una caricia muy suave en la piel o haciendo estragos en mi sexo cuando los adentra en mí. Suspire repetidas veces mientras lo miraba disfrutar al tocar, en algún momento recordé sacarles fotos, saque varias durante los tres temas que tocaron. Era maravilloso observar a Edward tocar se dejaba llevar y cerraba los ojos, mordía ligeramente su labio, note que varias veces suspiro profundo, sonreía y miraba con adoración las teclas a media que iba interpretando la melodía. Durante la última interpretación lo vi cerrar los ojos, su rostro parecia en paz y transmitía un aura de tranquilidad sin igual, se podía apreciar una muy leve sonrisa que lo hacía brillar de una manera especial y su rostro parecia el de un ángel cincelado.

-Edward me fascina – eso me saco de mis estado de trance mientras lo admiraba -, aún está soltero…

-¡Sácale un foto! – exclamo otra chica.

-¿Una?... ya llevo miles… - rieron como niñas de cinco haciendo una picardía. Me gire levemente y las mire, apenas notaron mi presencia, una era rubia y la otra morena, seguro más jóvenes que nosotros y muy lindas. Sé que tener celos después de una semana de ser su novia era algo ridículo, además me había confesado que me amo siempre, pero me daban muchas ganas de dejarles muy en claro que Edward era mi novio y evitar que le siguieran sacando fotos, ya que lo hacían sin ningún descaro.

-Amo sus ojos verdes…

-Creo que Jasper es su mejor amigo… también es hermoso…. – resople molesta.

Volví a mirar al escenario. Justo terminaba la última melodía y Edward había abierto los ojos, el verde parecia brillar más de lo habitual y me estremecí entera, mostro su mejor sonrisa torcida cuando miro al frente y tanto las dos niñas detrás de mí y yo misma suspiramos como tontas enamoradas que en mi casa era totalmente cierto, se pasó la mano por el pelo sacándome otro suspiro y luego un dedo por sus labios, lo que hizo que una punzada de placer golpeara mi vientre, en este momento me moría por hacer eso mismo con mis dedos. Yo había pedido una distracción y descanso pero ahora estaba sintiendo todo el deseo arremolinarse en mi vientre bajo y haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con cada movimiento que él hacía en el escenario. Di gracias que el telón se cerró, porque estaba segura que si seguía observándolo e imaginando mis manos tocando su labio y bajando por el resto de su cuerpo desnudo terminaría gimiendo vergonzosamente en el lugar. Guarde la cámara en mi bolso y cerré los ojos para calmar las miles de sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Bella?! – la voz me resulto familiar, me gire un poco y mire hacia arriba. Su mirada fue agresiva y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.


	33. Capítulo 32: Una semana no fue suficient

_**Capítulo 32: Una semana no fue suficiente.**_

_Bella POV_

-Charlotte – mi tono fue seco y algo frio, pero no me importaba después de todo tuve que esperar durante mucho tiempo mientras él seguía con ella.

-Miren a quien tenemos acá – Charlotte me miro de arriba abajo analizándome -. La frágil y desprotegida Bella – dijo con tono de burla -, la niña que necesita guardián todo el tiempo - me plante frente a ella sobre mis dos pies y en la pose más orgullosa y segura que pude poner, mi espalda recta, mi cabeza erguida y mirándola fijo a los ojos.

-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? – cruce mis brazos y su sonrisa fue burlona, Charlotte podía ser muy bonita, pero nunca me gusto, aunque solo la vi una vez, pero la escuche miles de veces protestar detrás del teléfono y me irrito siempre, seguramente eran mis celos al saber que estuvo con él.

-Eres la típica niñita que se hace la frágil, la débil, la tímida solo para tener a todos a su merced, para poder manejar a todos – resople molesta, sé que mucho tiempo al principio me mostré algo débil, pero solo fue al principio de mi relación con Edward después todo cambio.

-No me interesa lo que pienses de mí, no tenemos nada que hablar – me miro nuevamente de arriba abajo con desprecio.

-¿Qué haces acá? – su voz sonó demandante, como exigiéndome una explicación.

-No es asunto tuyo – respondí molesta.

-¿A qué viniste? – insistió acercándose un poco más a mí.

-De visita ¿Algún problema con eso? – la desafié con la mirada.

-¿De visita? – Ironizo - ¿Desde cuándo vienes de visita? – siguió con el mismo tono.

-Desde que tengo ganas y puedo hacerlo, además sigue sin ser asunto tuyo – mi voz sonó firme y me sentí muy orgullosa de mi misma.

-¿Para qué visitas a Edward? – siguió con el interrogatorio y cada vez me sentía más molesta.

-No tengo porque contestarte nada, mi relación con Edward no te incumbe – acaso no lo entendía ella ya no tenía nada que ver con Edward.

-Es cierto tu relación con él no me incumbe y voy a dejar que la disfrutes el tiempo que estés acá, después de todo cuando te vayas vas a estar lejos y no es de los hombres que pueden estar sin sexo, y yo estoy cerca – _"Maldita arpía, solo intenta molestarme y lo está consiguiendo"_, pensé. Los celos se estaban concentrando en la boca de mi estómago y salían en cualquier momento. Tenía muchas ganas de irme contra ella y arrancarle unos cuantos pelos.

-Edward no me haría nunca algo así, está conmigo y no me traicionaría – sus ojo se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa, le había confirmado que estábamos juntos.

-No perdiste oportunidad ¿verdad? – parecia estar reprochándome algo -. Así como no la perdiste en el verano tratando de alejarlo de mi – sonreí un poco, no me iba a sentir culpable, él me amaba incluso antes de conocerla a ella -. Hiciste todo lo posible por meterte en su cabeza y arruinarme las cosas – se acercó un paso hacia mí, tenía un gesto amenazante en su rostro.

-No soy responsable de que las cosas entre ustedes no funcionaran – asegure, puede que a lo mejor lo haya provocado, no lo voy a negar, pero si su relación no funciono no era por mí.

-Por supuesto fuiste la culpable, no hacía más que pensar en ti – reprocho -, no paraste de llamarlo todo el tiempo, de estar metida en todo momento en sus vacaciones… pero lo que me alivia es que Esme nunca te va a querer, ella estaba más conforme conmigo que contigo y eso no va a cambiar – bueno ese era un punto a su favor, pero al tema de Esme lo manejaría cuando llegara el momento.

-Nuestra relación siempre fue así y no me voy a disculpar ante nadie por eso – y menos ante ella, siento si le molesto o la lastimo, pero no era yo la que ponía los limites, además Edward en un momento fijo tiempos para hablarnos y que no se cruzaran nuestras charlas con ella.

-No te interesa nadie ni nada… eres egoísta… solo ruega por no tener que pasar algo así nunca – resople molesta, habían terminado hace seis meses y nosotros hacia una semana que estábamos juntos.

-Charlotte me estas reclamando algo en lo que no tengo nada que ver y todo paso… hace seis meses… no fue por mí que terminaron…

-¿¡NO FUE POR TI!? – grito y observe muchas cabezas girarse a mirarnos -. Me humillo, me uso todo el tiempo – dijo en tono normal, pero nos seguían observando.

-No sé porque terminaron ni como fueron las cosas pero estas buscando tu sola lastimarte sin sentido, lo suyo termino y te aconsejo por experiencia propia que trates de seguir adelante – creo que después de eso estaba dispuesta a tirárseme encima y estaba tan concentrada mirándola que no fui consciente que alguien se acercaba hasta que sentí el abrazo.

Edward me tomo con fuerza de la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo para luego devorar mis labios con un beso posesivo y desesperado, subió una de sus manos de mi cintura a mitad de mi espalda y me apretó más contra su cuerpo, hasta ahora el beso había sido labio con labio pero cuando sentí su lengua acaricia mis labios los abrí con ansias dejando me invadiera y disfrutando de su sabor y el roce de su lengua con la mía danzando de modo sincronizado.

Se separó apenas unos milímetros – Abrázame ahora – ordeno y volvió a besarme. No me había dado cuenta hasta el momento que mis brazos estaban inertes a mis costados. Se estaba por alejar de nuevo y de manera rápida lleve mis manos a su nuca y lo apreté para que no me dejara de besar. Ahora fue mi lengua la que invadió su boca y pude sentir una sonrisa en sus labios -. Te amo – dijo cuándo se separó y me miro a los ojos sonriendo.

-Te amo – enrede mis mano en su pelo y jugueteando con mis dedos.

-Nos vamos, ya no quiero estar acá, quiero disfrutarte antes de que te vayas – su voz sonó ronca y ansiosa. Alce mi bolso que estaba en el piso – Charlotte ¿necesitas algo? – me había olvidado por completo de ella.

-De ti nada – dijo enojada. Ahora no reclamaba. _"Cobarde"_, pensé, después de todo el asunto era entre ellos y no conmigo.

-Bien, que tengas buenas noches entonces – entrelazo nuestros dedos y comenzó a caminar guiándome entre la gente -. Jasper nos está esperando en el auto ¿Estas bien? – asentí con una sonrisa y me empujo un poco más cerca de él mientras seguíamos caminando para abrazarme por la cintura mientras se reclino a darme un pequeño beso - ¿Aun no me has dicho que te pareció? – me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-¡Estuviste maravilloso! – Exclame con entusiasmo y sonrió más -. Te he escuchado tocar varias veces pero esto fue sublime – se paró de pronto y me apretó por la nuca comenzando a besarme con fuerza, era un beso de profundo amor, sus labios moviéndose desesperados contra los míos, necesitados y sedientos. Me aferre a su cuello mientras llevo su mano de mi nuca a mi pelo, enredo en un mechon y tiro un poco sin hacerme dolor.

-Te amo – logre respirar profundo y volvió a besarme con más deseo, su lengua llegando al fondo de mi garganta apoderándose de cada parte de mi boca. Su saliva mezclándose con la mía de manera exquisita. ¿Un beso puede hacer que todo tu cuerpo se llene de deseo? Aparentemente un beso de Edward lograba hacerme eso, mis pezones ya estaba sensibles tanto que el roce de mi ropa los hacia ponerse cada vez más duros, un bola de fue de se estaba concentrándose en mi vientre, era deseo… mucha deseo…

Lo empuje para apartarlo – Llévame a casa – pedí con toda la ansiedad en la voz.

-Vamos – sus ojos nuevamente me penetraban con esa mirada de lobo y me estremecí entera -. Bella – me llamo cuando estábamos llegando al auto de Jasper -, trata de calmarte hasta que lleguemos - susurro en mi oído y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Edwaaard… - gemí y escuche su risa baja, si su manera de calmarme era hablarme en voz baja en la parte de atrás de mi oreja no le iba a funcionar, creo que era uno de mis puntos erógenos.

-Bella estás demasiado sensible cariño – tiro un poco de mi mano para hacerme avanzar, mientras respiraba profundo varias veces para calmar mis sentidos.

El camino de vuelta al departamento fue una tortura, no hubo manera de controlar mi cuerpo y cada miraba que Edward me lanzaba hacia que mi vientre se contrajera con fuerza, necesita urgente liberar estas sensaciones.

-Bella ¿te sientes bien? – me pregunto Jasper, ya estábamos en el ascensor. Edward me abrazaba por la cintura y beso mi cabeza.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada, dimos muchas vueltas – trate de disimular lo más posible mi verdadero estado.

Edward es muy tramposo, tenía una mano en mi espalda la cual había escabullido entre mi ropa y metido debajo de mi pantalón, solo estaban las puntas de su dedo acariciando la curvatura de mis nalgas. También lo estaba abrazando la diferencia que mi mano estaba cerrada en un puño aferrada a su remera tratando en cierta forma de descargar mi frustración. En un momento alcanzo la raya de mi trasero y acaricio suavemente, me removí un poco tratando de no llamar la atención, mi vientre estaba en llamas y tenía pulsaciones intensas en mi clítoris.

El ascensor se detuvo – Bella nos vemos mañana – Jasper me dio un beso en la mejilla el cual correspondí.

-Edward, me llaman – estrecharon sus manos y Jasper salió del ascensor.

Apenas se cerraron las puertas Edward se abalanzo contra mí y me aprisiono contra la pared del ascensor, en dos segundo mi pantalón de jean estuvo desprendido y la mano que aun tenia atrás se coló debajo de mi ropa interior para ir directo a mi centro, un pequeño movimiento de caderas y un jadeo fuerte demostró lo gustosa que me sentía por esa caricia.

-Está es mi preciosa diosa… - me beso con pasión, devorándose mis labios – empapada para mi…. Lista para recibirme… - ejerció más presión en esa zona y logro pegarme a su cuerpo haciéndome sentir su enorme erección en mi vientre.

-Edward… - gemí de manera vergonzosa – te amo… te deseo… - bajo dando besos en mi cuello, rozo sus dientes en mi piel lo que me hizo estremecer y gemir un poco más.

-Te amo… - mordisqueo la curvatura de mi cuello. El ascensor se detuvo en nuestro piso, doy gracias que nadie lo estaba esperando para subir, seria vergonzoso nos hubieran encontrado así, más que todo a mí ya que tenía mi pantalón abierto de par en par, algo más bajo de lo usual y soltando gemidos bajos.

Entramos a la casa aun besándonos desesperadamente, apenas cerro me apretó contra la puerta y comenzó a bajar rápido mi pantalón juntos con mis bragas mientras mis dedos algo brutos por la desesperación desabrochaban el suyo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza pegue mi cabeza contra la puerta golpeándome un poco, contuve la respiración y abrí mi boca tras gemir fuerte cuando sin preámbulo metió dos dedos dentro de mí y comenzó a moverlos con fuerza ejerciendo presión para meterlos lo más dentro posible. Me había aferrado a sus hombros con fuerza.

-Respira Bella – gimió en mi oído y al largar el aire mis pies se apoyaron completamente contra el piso ejerciendo más presión sobre su mano en mi entrepierna, no me había dado cuenta que estaba solo parada en la punta de mis pies.

Seguía bombeando con fuerza sus dedos en mi interior mientras movía mis caderas intensificando la presión, una vez más los movió de manera experta alcanzo el punto g y la bola de fuego en mi vientre empezó a palpitar con fuerza contrayéndose y expandiéndose a medida que crecía, mi respiración se hizo más fuerte y entrecortada, sentía mi nuca húmeda por el leve sudor que empezaba a cubrir mi cuerpo, mis dedos se clavaron más en sus hombros y los gemidos cada vez más fuertes y rápidos se aceleraron aún más. Edward besaba mi cuello y fue bajando hasta mis hombros, su respiración agitada y caliente chocaba contra mi piel enviando más sensaciones de placer a mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-¡Edwaaard!... – chille cuando la bola de fuego en mi vientre amenazo con estallar y la retuve.

-Déjalo salir preciosa… - lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja y jadee fuerte -. Déjame ver cómo te corres para mí… - volví a susurrar y apretó más sus dedos contra ese punto especial de mi interior tense todo mi cuerpo y Edward mordió mi hombro haciéndome estremecer.

-¡EDWARD! – la bola de fuego envió la llamarada de placer a todo mi cuerpo me retorcí contra el cuerpo de Edward.

-Eso mi diosa… tan estrecha… - susurro en mi oído, las ondulaciones en mi interior apretaban sus dedos mientras mi cuerpo seguía teniendo los espasmos de placer. Mi vista se nublo completamente y mi pecho baja y subía agitado.

No sé en qué momento se desnudó y me termino de desnudar, yo seguía en lo mejor del clímax cuando sus manos me alzaron por mis nalgas y con rapidez me subieron a la mesa, abrió mis piernas y se acomodó entre medio de ellas, me acerco más al borde acaricio mis pliegues y volví a removerme agitada cuando tiro de mi clítoris, bajo un dedo suavemente por entre mis pliegues y llego a mi centro donde presionó solo un poco, envolvió mi cintura con un brazo apretándome con fuerza, trate de enfocar mi vista para mirar lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo vi tomar su miembro y posicionarlo en mi entrada, busco mi cuello besándolo con fervor y en ese momento de una sola estocada se adentró en mí.

-¡Sí!... Bella… - enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y me apoye en mis manos sobre la mesa reclinada para atrás.

Eche mi cabeza para atrás, mi cuerpo se balanceaba sobre la mesa con cada envestida cada vez más fuerte y más profunda. Podía escuchar claramente el sonido que hacían nuestros cuerpos al chocar cada vez que se retiraba y volvía a mi interior. Delineo con besos húmedos mi clavícula mientras con una mano se dedicaba a masajear uno de mis senos, con la punta del pulgar se dedica a darme caricias en el pezón. Con más besos fue bajando hasta que se adueñó de mi seno libre con su boca y empezó a chupar y lamer concentrándose en el pezón. Tenía mi boca abierta trago aire de manera rápido y mi garganta se sentía seca. Un grito fuerte salió por mi garganta cuando dio una estocada fuerte que seguro logro correr unos centímetros la mesa porque sentí el ruido del arrastre de las patas. Mis paredes se ciñeron en torno a su miembro y la bola de fuego amenazaba con arrasar todo a su camino.

-¡Córrete Bella! – y una vez más lo deje ir bajo su pedido.

-¡Edwaaard! – gemí con un hilo de voz. Dos arremetidas más y Edward tenso todo su cuerpo vaciándose dentro de mí.

Quedamos en la misma posición yo con mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyada con mis manos en la mesa y mis piernas ciñendo su cintura, Edward con su cara escondida entre medio de mis senos abrazándome por la cintura y su otra mano aun apretando mi seno. Aun había leves palpitaciones en mi interior, los últimos rezagos del clímax. Necesitaba acariciarlo por lo que me sostuve con una sola mano y lleve la otra a su espalda acariciándolo suavemente, su piel estaba sudada y brillante, su respiración aun pegaba en mi piel caliente y acelerada. Cuando empecé a acariciar su cabeza su risa baja pego contra mi piel.

-Bella eres increíble amor – dio varios besos pequeños en la separación de mis senos y luego me miro a los ojos. Nos sonreímos mutuamente –. Vamos a la cama – solo asentí.

La sensación de vacío volvió cuando salió de mí, me tomo en brazos y comencé a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho. Nos acomodamos en la cama abrazados, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y una de mis piernas entre medio de las suyas.

-¿Qué paso con Charlotte? – preguntó unos minutos después rompiendo el silencio.

-Me pregunto qué estaba haciendo acá, para que había venido – me encogí de hombros. Soltó el abrazo y se acomodó a mi altura de costado para poder mirarme a los ojos quedando enfrentados -. No fue nada del otro mundo, seguramente está muy dolida porque todavía te quiere – se lo difícil que es olvidarse de alguien y en eso la entiendo.

-Bella te amo, de eso quiero que estés cien por ciento segura, que no haya dudas y nadie te haga dudar – lo mire sonriendo y acaricie su rostro.

-Estoy segura de tu amor, no tengo dudas y también espero que no dudes del mío – acaricio mi mejilla y me dio un pequeño beso.

-A partir de este momento soy tu esclavo de por vida, nadie me hará dudar de ti – aseguro.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos más, pero eso no significa que nos quedáramos quietos, nos besábamos, acariciábamos y nos mirábamos mientras disfrutábamos estar juntos. Si bien no dudaba de su amor ni de Edward había algo de lo que dijo Charlotte que aun rondaba en mi cabeza, sé que Edward se dio cuenta que en algunos momentos me quedaba pensativa, pero es que ella estaba muy cerca y yo demasiado lejos y Edward no haría nada, pero no quita que ella intente buscarlo.

-Charlotte dijo algo – me sonrió ampliamente, entrelazo los dedos de una de nuestras manos y luego la llevo a su boca para dar varios besos en la palma.

-Estaba seguro que había algo más ¿Qué dijo? – siguió besando mi mano.

-Que me dejaba disfrutar estos días… - Edward detuvo los besos y me miro serio -, que después yo iba a estar lejos y ella cerca de ti – apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, estaba enojado y mucho.

-Nunca haría nada Bella, no podría engañarte – aseguro con los dientes apretados.

-No es que dude de ti… - preferí desviar la vista por su mirada era muy dura.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto con la voz un poco menos dura.

-Sé que no puedo decirte con quien estar o no, pero me gustaría mucho que te mantengas lejos de ella – su cuerpo y su mirada se relajó, seguro pensó que yo lo creía capas de engañarme mientras no estuviera cerca -, preferiría que si se te acerca para hablar o lo que sea camines en dirección contraria… - mantener una relación a distancia significaba tener mucha confianza y confiaba ciegamente en Edward – no la quiero cerca de ti a ella ni a ninguna… mientras más lejos estés de cualquier chica mejor – su risa baja hizo que lo mirara, su expresión había cambiado y parecia divertido.

-Crees que me podrías permitir hablar con mis compañeras de clases, estudio con un par – dijo en tono de burla y bufe molesta.

-¿Cómo son? No me las presentaste esta semana – su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y le brillaban más los ojos.

-Una se llama Elizabeth y la otro Nicole, también estoy con John y Ryan, son de nuestra edad y calculo que para alguien serán lindas – un nudo se formó en mi estómago.

-¿Para alguien como tu son lindas? – mi voz salió con todo el enojo que sentía.

-Dije que para alguien pueden ser lindas… eso me excluye a mí – cada vez parecia más divertido, en cambio el nudo de mi estómago amenazaba con desatarse y largar una sarta de amenazas para que no se atreviera a mirar a nadie.

-Pero te parecen lindas – porque no me lo decía directamente, prefiero sea sincero a que finja indiferencia -, si te gustan mejor me lo dices - proteste.

-Bella no me parecen lindas, no son mi tipo – dijo con una ceja levantada y su mejor sonrisa torcida.

-¿Y quiénes son tu tipo? Porque…

-La pregunta sería ¿Quién es mi tipo? – resople nuevamente.

-¿¡Así que hay una que es tu tipo!? – me senté en la cama mientras me tapaba con las sabanas, esa que fuera su tipo y yo íbamos a tener problemas -. ¡Así que voy a tener que estar preocupada todo el tiempo! – seguí protestando mientras abrace mis piernas y apoye mi frente en las rodillas.

-Bella cariño – su voz era suave, parecia estar consolándome, yo tenía muchas ganas de llorar empezó a besar la piel desnuda de mi espalda desde la cintura hasta llegar a mi hombro mientras me acariciaba.

-Dime quien es – el nudo en mi garganta apenas me dejo hablar y sentía que me picaban los ojos por el llanto.

-Se llama Isabella Swan y es mi novia… ¿Quieres que te la presente? – lo mire sorprendida… está bien era una idiotez sorprenderme después de todo _"¡ERES SU NOVIA BELLA!"_, me rete mentalmente por ser tan estúpida… y celosa… - Es una morocha con ojos color chocolate que me tiene perdidamente enamorado y muerto de deseo por ella – era increíble pero había sentido celos de mi misma. _"¡Lo amor, lo amo, lo amo!"_, pensé.

-¿Perdón? – susurre con algo de vergüenza por mi arranque de celos.

-Ame verte y escucharte celosa – sonreí y me respondió con una enorme sonrisa torcida. _"¡Uf dios! Debería dejar de hacer eso"_, pensé internamente y mordí mi labio. Esa sola sonrisa y la llamita en mi vientre amenazaba con transformarse en una enorme bola de fuego apunto de consumirme.

¿Podrá leer mi mente? No lo sé, pero mientras yo estaba poniendo todos mis sentidos alerta Edward comenzó a bajar la sabana dejando mis senos al aire, no demoro mucho en acariciar suavemente la redondez de uno con el dorso de su dedo índice y toda mi piel se puso de gallina. Si me sentidos se estaban despertando ese fue el detonante para que se pusieran hiperactivos y el concierto empezara de una vez, mi sexo palpito, mi respiración se agito, mi corazón batió acelerado y la bola de fuego se instaló en mi vientre. Mi reflejo fue abalanzarme contra él, rebote un poco contra su cuerpo, pero de la sorpresa logre dejarlo acostado sobre la cama mientras me le subí encima y comencé a besarlo dejando salir el deseo, podría devorarme…. De poder…. Una mano quedo en su hombro y el otro brazo apoyado al costado de su cabeza, metía y sacaba mi lengua de su boca, mi respiración era de por demás agitada y resonaba fuerte a medida que lo besaba. Las manos de Edward me tomaron por la cintura con fuerza y un acto reflejo comencé a refregar mi sexo contra el suyo.

-Beellaaaa… - el gemido más erótico que escuche desde que estamos juntos, creo que el haber tomado control me acelero más.

En estos días Edward me había llenado de besos y caricias por todo mi cuerpo, había sido delicado y dulce, se había dedicado a brindarme placer y ahora era mi oportunidad de retribuirle su dedicación. Deje de besarlo y me separe un poco, abrió los ojos y me miro con sus ojos verdes que ahora parecían negros, note que era el efecto de sus pupilas más dilatadas seguramente por el deseo. Me miro interrogante, le sonreí y me dirigí a su cuello para empezar a besarlo, recordé como el que me besara detrás de la oreja podía encenderme más por lo que me dirigí a ese preciso lugar y apenas sintió mi respiración pegar contra su piel se estremeció y apretó más mi cintura. Bese varias veces el lugar la respiración de Edward se agitaba cada vez más y sus gemidos se hacían rasposos. Bese todo su cuello de un lado al otro, luego como tantas veces hizo conmigo delinee su clavícula con la punta de mi lengua… ¡su piel sabe tan bien!... di un largo lametón en sus pectorales… ¡Sabrosa!... otro lametón… ¡Algo salada por la transpiración!... a medida que bajaba la punta de su miembro iba rozando mi vientre cada vez más arriba y eso hacía que Edward gimiera cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Bese varias veces sus tetillas y también las lamí, luego baje lentamente hasta sus abdominales, delinee cada musculo marcado duro como si fuera de mármol, viaje una y otra vez bajando despacio delineando la "v" que se formaba desde sus caderas y me llevaban directamente a su centro de placer…

Y ahí estaba su miembro frente a mi cara y ahora no sabía que debía hacer… lo peor es que no sabía si quería hacer algo precisamente… respirar sobre esa parte de su anatomía no era la mejor decisión porque note como se agito su respiración de manera asombrosa.

-¡Bella!... – fue más un quejido, una súplica y aún estaba nublada sobre cuál sería mi próximo movimiento – Por favor cariño… - rogo una vez más.

Trague saliva con fuerza, estuve a punto de tomar su miembro para llevarlo a mi boca, alce mi mirada y sus ojos estaban clavados en mi… ¿cobardía o no?... aun no estoy preparada para ese paso… solo subí rápido y busque su boca acercando mi sexo al suyo, comencé a besarlo con fuerza y cierta desesperación, de cierta manera estaba tratando de tapar mi acto de cobardía, me acomode bien a horcajadas sobre él, las manos de Edward comenzaron a viajar desde mis nalgas por toda mi espalda hasta terminar en mis senos y volvía a realizar el recorrido.

Me enderece y quede mirando su miembro una vez más – Edward… - era imposible que me intento de atraer su atención no sonara a gemido -. No se…

-Dame tu mano preciosa – la tendí sin dudar, la tomo con la suya y me hizo envolver su miembro, con la otra mano me tomo de las nalgas y me guio para que me acomodara, haciendo que la punta de su miembro se adentrara un poco en mi - ¿Lista? – pregunto y asentí -. Solo déjate caer – dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

Me deje caer sobre su miembro y un latigazo de placer recorrió mi columna cuando entro hasta su base, en ese momento mis pulmones perdieron todo el aire y mi cabeza cayo hacia tras sosteniéndome de sus muslos. Edward se aferró más a mis caderas, seguro me quedaría un buen cardenal marcado, estuve un par de minutos quieta asimilando las nuevas sensaciones, el cosquilleo de placer que viajaba por mi columna era arrasador, la bola de fuego en mi vientre se incrementó. Las manos de Edward se ciñeron un poco más clavando sus dedos en mi piel, mi insto a moverme guiando mis movimientos para que subiera y bajara a lo largo de su miembro una y otra vez.

-¡Edward! – gemí cuando todo exploto en mi cuerpo.

-¡Sí!... mi Bella – jadeo Edward. Mis ojos se nublaron y perdí la conciencia de lo que había a mi alrededor, las sensación de entrega fue cegadora, todo mi cuerpo fue golpeado por el orgasmo que Edward sintió en el mismo momento. Me deje caer sobre él y me abrazo con fuerza mientas escondí mi cara en su cuello y deje que mi respiración se calmara de a poco.

…..

Solo nos quedaba el sábado y medio domingo para estar juntos, era muy poco tiempo y lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer era irme pero tenía clases y aún faltaban cuatro meses para que terminaran.

Cuando me desperté estaba aún sobre su cuerpo, envuelta en sus brazos y mi rostro aun escondido en su cuello. Su aroma me inundo una vez más apenas tome conciencia de donde estaba. Me quede quieta con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de estar en sus brazos, aún era temprano, se notaba por lo débil del sol, cerca de una hora después comenzó a acariciar mi espalda señal de que estaba despierto.

Estuvimos por un buen tiempo en la misma posición conversando, luego nos duchamos juntos…. Descubrí que me resulta muy placentero hacer el amor en la ducha…. Prepare un desayuno muy completo para los dos: huevos, zumo de naranja, café, leche, algunas tostadas y algo de mermelada. Decidimos salir a correr, solía salir a correr con Alice pera no es lo mismo, hacer esta actividad con Edward parecia darnos la posibilidad de compartir a otro nivel.

Para el almuerzo prepare lasaña, debía mimarlo por última vez antes de irme. Luego de almorzar salimos a caminar y seguimos conversando o estábamos en silencio, algo que nunca fue incomodo entre nosotros o más bien casi nunca a excepción de algunos momentos vergonzosos. Me mostro un par de lugares más que le gustaban de Darmounth y volvimos a casa. Tuvimos una sesión de besos y caricias durante horas en el sillón frente al televisor prendido hasta que se nos vino la noche y nos dormimos abrazados luego de besarnos durante varios minutos.

-Es muy temprano – me había levantado hacia media hora, eran las siete y media de la mañana del domingo y las dos de la tarde salía mi vuelo.

-Tengo que acomodar mis cosas – conteste sonriéndole lo mejor que pude, solo pensar en irme me hacía sentir dolorida.

-Ven un poco más conmigo – se había sentado en la cama y su semblante se veía triste, seguramente el mío era igual.

-No puedo tengo que guardar todo – volví a prestar atención a mi maleta.

-Solo unos minutos más, ven preciosa – rogo y le tire un beso para luego entrar al baño. Cuando salí con un par de cosas en la mano me lo choque de frente -. Te quiero conmigo – estaba por protestar pero tapo mi boca -, aun no estoy preparado para dejarte ir – me abrazo con fuerza apretándome bien contra su cuerpo, yo tampoco estaba preparada para irme. Una semana juntos no había sido suficiente.

-No quiero irme, me quedaría contigo – tenía ganas de llorar, nunca me había sentido tan desolada al separarme de alguien.

-Tampoco quiero que te vayas, te encerraría y no te dejaría ir mas, pero…

-Lo sé – todavía me faltaba un año y poco más para terminar la carrera.


	34. Capítulo 33: Anuncio importante

_**Capítulo 33: Anuncio importante.**_

_Bella POV_

-Renée me pidió que te dijera que le llames – estaba en mi habitación frente a mi computadora conectada a través de Skype en video conferencia con Edward -, dice que le debes una llamada para que pueda felicitarte por tu noviazgo – sonrió de manera arrebatadora, el repiqueteo de mi corazón fue atronador.

-Mañana antes de entrar al trabajo la llamo, ahora quiero volver al tema que estábamos tratando antes…

-Basta – rogué y luego resople, estaba cansada de tratar este tema.

-Bella, te extraño y te necesito mucho – oh, oh… ahí está su cara de lobo cazando la ovejita indefensa.

-Cullen no hagas eso – advertí, se seguíamos por esta línea de conversación iba a terminar cortando la videoconferencia.

-Bella es algo normal, en algún momento todos lo han hecho – rodé mis ojos y resople más molesta aun -… está bien no todo el mundo, sé que tu no lo has hecho…

-Y no lo voy a hacer – confirme una vez más.

-Necesito ver tu cuerpo, sentirte excitada de alguna manera… verte excitada… por favor… - rogó una vez más.

-No voy a masturbarme frente a la cámara, no soy exhibicionista y no me agrada la idea de tocarme – confirme por décima vez.

-Bella…

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – ahora el que resoplo molesto fue él. Desde que volví a Alaska insistía en que quería verme a través de la pantalla y ni con mucho alcohol encima haría algo así.

-Por ahora – señal de que en algún momento volveríamos a hablarlo -. Falta un mes – sonreímos al mismo tiempo, solo un mes y estaríamos juntos en las vacaciones - ¿estas ansiosa? Porque yo me muero por tenerte en mis brazos – mordí mi labio y me miro serio – Bella deja de hacer eso si no quieres que volvamos al tema anterior – me reto y libere mi labio.

-Te extraño tanto, extraño besarte… un mes juntos… no te pienso perder de vista en ningún momento… - iba a pasar las 24 horas con él, no me importa quien se enojara o pusiera mala cara.

-Yo también cariño… hay días que no duermo bien de tanto pensar en ti… te amo preciosa – suspire profundo.

-Te amo cielo – conteste.

Estuvimos cerca de media hora más hablando, pero una vez más cuando corte la conexión sentía el vacío que dejaba el no poder verlo frente a frente, tocarlo o besarlo. Un mes, solo un mes y estaríamos juntos de nuevo, no faltaba tanto pero parecia era una eternidad y que el momento no llegaría.

….

-Bella… amiga… - un pequeño empujón en mi hombro me despertó -. Es tu turno de manejar – mire a Alice y sonreí.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte mientras me desperezaba audiblemente.

-En Beaver Creek, en la estación de gasolina, debemos recargar y tomar algo – asentí y bajamos.

Aprovechamos para estirarnos un poco, recargar gasolina, comprar algunas bebidas y comida para el camino, Alice durmió durante una hora antes de que partiéramos, ahora me tocaba manejar a mí por un trecho. Mientras ella dormía me quede fuera del auto para estirar un poco más las piernas y aprovechar para llamar a Edward.

-Bella amor ¿Cómo estas cariño? – mi corazón palpito furiosamente en cuanto escuche que me llamo "amor". Era increíble la manera en que solo esa palabra lograba alterar todo mi cuerpo y sentidos, era definitivo esto no lo había sentido nunca.

-Te extraño – fue un gemido, es horrible estar de novia con alguien que está a kilómetros de distancia y amándolo tan profundamente.

-Yo también preciosa… dame un segundo que me estaciono… - si hubiera podido y si no fuera que estoy en el último año de mi carrera me hubiera cambio a su facultad -. Tengo muchas ganas de vete, de estar a tu lado de nuevo – retomando la llamada.

-Yo también cielo – la melancolía me invadía una vez más, era un estado casi permanente desde que estamos de novios.

-Vas a dejar abierta tu ventana para mí – su voz sonó algo ronca y logro mandar miles de pulsaciones eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo, no sé cómo lo hacía pero lograba alterar con solo una palabra –, voy a llegar después de medianoche – respire profundo.

-Voy a dejar abierta mi ventana para ti… te voy a estar esperando con ansiedad…

…

-¡Bella hija! – Exclamo Renée, acelero el paso para llegar a mi lado y nos abrazamos - ¡Que alegría tenerte en casa de nuevo! – estaba muy emocionada.

-¡Renée te extrañe! – la abrace un poco más fuerte por unos segundos y nos soltamos.

-¡Alice! ¿Cómo estas cariño? – ahora la abrazo a ella.

-Muy bien, con muchas ganas de descansar los últimos años están siendo mucho mas difíciles y con mucho mas estudio – suspiro profundo, las dos estábamos muy cansada.

-Les falta muy poco y luego se libran del estudio – tome mi maleta mientras Renée tomaba mi otro bolso -. ¿Alice te quedas un rato? – íbamos caminando para la entrada, Alice traía mi bolso de mano.

-Hoy no Renée necesito mucho una cama para poder dormir relajada y cómoda – contesto sonriendo, las dos teníamos ojeras por el largo viaje y el poco descanso.

-Ya le he dicho que tendrían que parar en algún lugar para poder descansar bien, es peligroso que viajen de esa manera – desde que las dos manejábamos en el viaje de casi tres días que nos llevaba venir desde Alaska, habíamos decidido no hacer paradas, nos turnábamos y dormíamos en el viaje, cuando parábamos para cargar gasolina aprovechábamos para dormir al mismo tiempo en el auto por unas cuatro horas.

-Así llegamos más rápido – dije sonriendo mientras Renée sacudía la cabeza negando.

-Son testarudas – con Alice reímos.

Subí todo a mi habitación, desempaque un poco y fui a darme una ducha, el agua corriendo por mi piel era relajante, justo lo que necesitaba después de un largo viaje, además de que llegara mi novio y pudiéramos estar juntos.

Cerré los ojos dejando que el agua caliente se deslizara por mi piel brindándome todo el placer y relajación, comencé a pasar la esponja suavemente, mi cuerpo estaba algo sensible seguramente pensando en que en muy pocas horas Edward estaría junto a mí. La mente es engañosa y el cuerpo anhelante, las imágenes de Edward y yo haciendo el amor en el ducha se agolparon con fuerza en mi mente, sus manos apretando con fuerza mis nalgas, su boca viajando por mi cuello bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mis senos, mi espalda pegada en la pared de la ducha… era curioso no sentir el frio de las baldosas en mi piel, todo era caliente… muy caliente… como su sexo refregando el mío, hasta que finalmente adentro su miembro en mí. Baje lentamente con la esponja hasta mi sexo y comencé a acariciar insistentemente, mi respiración comenzó a ser agitada, mi corazón se aceleró y un leve palpitar se sintió en mis paredes internas. No sé en qué momento paso que la esponja termino en el piso y ahora mis dedos eran los que acariciaban los labios de mi vagina, baje la otra mano lentamente para mantenerlos abierto y comencé a acariciar mi clítoris con movimientos circulares, la bola de fuego que hacia tantos meses no sentía desde que me separe de Edward se instaló en mi vientre y mi cuerpo comenzó a agitarse más, adentre lentamente como probando un dedo en mi interior era una sensación muy placentera, no como la que me provocaba Edward, pero me excitaba, mordí mi labio cuando lo retire y ahora con algo más de seguridad adentre dos dedos moviéndolos en mi interior, mi respiración se agito, me apoye en la pared mientras seguía acariciándome y moviendo mis dedos en mi interior de adentro hacia afuera cada vez más rápido, luego presionando levemente, los ondulaciones de mis paredes internas empezaron a intensificarse, la bola de fuego en mi vientre cada vez más grande hasta que luego de unos minutos exploto enviando una ráfaga de calor placentero a todo mi cuerpo. Quede agitada aun apoyada contra la pared, tomando bocanadas de aire para calmarme y con los ojos cerrados. Retire mis manos de mi sexo y quede en silencio tratando de no pensar mucho lo que había pasado, sobretodo porque era la primera vez para mí.

-¡Bella! – un golpe en la puerta del baño me sobresalto.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – por lo menos mi voz sonaba normal.

-¡Ya tengo el almuerzo! – exclamo, recogí la esponja para terminar de lavarme.

-¡5 minutos! – exclame en lo que terminaba de pasar la esponja.

Me envolví en la toalla, me pare frente al espejo y me sonroje al recordar lo que había pasado recién, será que antes el sexo me asustaba o no me llamaba tanto la atención, quizás porque no estaba con la persona adecuada, pero ahora todo mi cuerpo estaba anhelando una caricia de Edward y saber que faltaba tan poco y que estaríamos juntos en breve solo alteraba más mis sentidos. Edward repite una y otra vez que adora el aroma de piel, lo cual en realidad es el perfume de mi champú de fresas, pero como me gusta complacerlo y atraerlo hace un par de meses luego de mucho dar vueltas y visitar muchas perfumerías conseguí una crema de fresas con una exquisito aroma que se mantiene por mucho tiempo, pase la crema por todo mi cuerpo sin olvidar ningún rincón, elegí una lindo conjunto de ropa interior de color azul con encaje y satén…

-¿Cómo está mi diosa? – La voz de Edward una vez más altero mi sentidos - ¿Estás en tu casa? – se notaba algo ansioso.

-Hola cielo, te extraño y te amo…

-Te amo cariño – sonreí como la enamorada que era.

-Ya estoy en casa, más exactamente en mi habitación vistiéndome luego de una muy buena ducha – los escuche respirar profundo.

-Y yo que te llame porque necesitaba relajar mis ansias de estar contigo – protesto y reí.

-¿Lo siento? – mordí mi labio, me sentí algo culpable por provocarlo estando lejos.

-No tienes porque, falta poco para que estemos muy juntos – sonreí nuevamente -. Lástima que no estaremos solos esta noche, te extraño en todos los sentidos y quisiera pudiéramos estar solos – respire profundo, me vendría bien otra ducha pero con agua fría.

-Yo también extraño todo… cielo Renée me espera para almorzar ¿te molestas si te llamo más tarde? – escuche un resoplido pero fue de resignación.

-No hay problema hermosa, hablamos después, te amo cariño – que mi corazón palpitara aceleradamente cada vez que me decía esa palabra ya era algo normal para mí.

-Te amo también cielo – y cortamos luego de eso.

Termine de cambiarme, cepille rápidamente mi pelo y baje para almorzar. Alcance a divisar el auto de policía de Charlie por la ventana, señal de que mamá le había avisado que había llegado.

-¡Ven siéntate a comer! – mamá estaba realmente emocionada de tenerme de nuevo en casa.

-¡Charlie! – exclame cuando lo vi sonriéndome y lo abrace efusivamente, cosa que lo sorprendió, pero en el acto correspondió el abrazo.

-Qué bueno tener en casa de nuevo – dijo con ese dejo de incomodidad que siempre se le notaba cuando había algo muy íntimo, no porque se sintiera incomodo sino porque le resultaba algo incomoda la situación.

-Es bueno estar en casa de nuevo – comente y me senté en mi lugar frente a la mesa.

-Así que esta vez estarás un mes – aseguro sonriendo -. Va a ser bueno tenerte cerca más tiempo – le sonreí mostrando mi sonrisa más grande.

-Yo también estoy con ganas de tenerlos muy cerca, los extraño muchísimo – estaba tan contenta de estar en casa de nuevo, era mi hogar, se respiraba ese aroma tan familiar que disfruto desde niña.

-¿Y Edward cuando llega? – mamá sonrió, sabía que estaba muy feliz de que estuviera con él.

-Esta noche – conteste sonriendo aún más si era posible. Mamá sonrió con cierta emoción en la mirada y Charlie resoplo algo molesto.

Con Alice fue todo muy sencillo, después de todo ella estuvo al tanto de cada situación, solo iba a querer mayores detalles de lo hablado y lo hecho, aunque había cosas que había hecho de las cuales no estaba dispuesta a brindar muchos detalles.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Cuando llegue a Alaska luego de estar con Edward sabía que me debía tener conversaciones importantes, no solo con Alice sino con Renée y también con Charlie.

-¡Bella! ¡Por fin llegaste amiga! - exclamo Alice en cuento me vio entrar en el departamento. Estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la televisión, se la notaba ansiosa lo que significaba que me había estado esperando.

-¡Ali! – nos abrazamos fuerte durante algunos minutos y luego me ayudo a terminar de entrar mis maletas.

-Se te ve muy bien Bella – dijo mientras dejábamos todo en mi habitación.

-Estoy muy bien – confirme sonriendo -. Antes de que empecemos – dije cortando lo que quisiera decir -… esto… - abrí una de mis maletas y saque un paquete envuelto para regalo -… es para ti… - lo tomo con ansiedad -… espero te guste… - comenzó a abrirlo rápido rompiendo el delicado papel en el que venía envuelto.

-¡Oh Bella es hermoso! – Exclamo cuando vio el vestido rojo pasión, seguro le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, mangas cortas con un frunce en un hombro y un pequeño tajo en la pierna izquierda -. ¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta! – exclamo dando saltitos y vino a abrazarme.

-Me alegro te guste, demore mucho para encontrarlo, Edward protesto bastante por todo el tiempo que lo tuve en la tienda – buscar un vestido para mí ya es difícil, pero con Edward a mi lado insistiendo en que estaba aburrido y que quería estuviéramos solos se hacía imposible.

-¿¡Arrastraste a Edward a una tienda para comprar mi vestido?! – pregunto asombrada y sonreí con ganas -. Bueno, eso dice mucho de él – contesto abrazando el vestido por lo que rodé mis ojos.

-Creo que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mí – me senté en el borde de la cama y ella se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y eso es malo? – pregunto seria, seguramente era por mi tristeza, pero era que lo extrañaba horrores.

-No, no es malo, yo también podría hacer cualquier cosa por él… creo que me invadió un poco la melancolía, no lo veré por muchos meses hasta que lleguen las vacaciones y después de eso será un año más separados – razone en voz alta y con Alice suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-Ven vamos a poner un poco de música mientras conversamos y tomamos algo fresco – dijo y asentí.

Tenía bastante hambre, eran las seis de la tarde y la comida del avión no me gusto así que apenas probé bocado, busque un paquete de las galletas con chispas de chocolate, una taza de leche chocolatada caliente para cada una mientras Alice ponía un cd de Adele y nos acomodamos en el sillón grande.

-Ahora cuéntame bien como fue todo – sonreí al recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que llegue hasta que me fui.

Suspire profundo con una sonrisa – Dios, Alice… Edward es mucho más de lo que creí, es como si todo el tiempo hubiera visto solo una parte de él… es dulce, aunque siempre lo fue conmigo, pero ahora lo siento distinto como si fuera más cuidadoso, como si fuera una muñequita de cristal que puede romperse entre sus manos… me besaba todo el tiempo, nos abrazábamos todo el tiempo, salimos a correr juntos por la tarde una par de veces… me repitió hasta el cansancio que me amaba… ¿sabes? Se sorprendió cuando le dije que lo amaba… - sonreímos.

-Han sido mucho tiempo amigos y creo que él ya estaba resignado a que no iba a pasar nada entre ustedes – mordí mi labio cuando recordé mi primera vez con él.

-Me pregunto porque no había esperado para hacer el amor con la persona que amara… - suspire una vez más, el corazón se ma acelero y retumbaba en mis oídos por la emoción del recuerdo de nuestra declaración -, le conteste que lo había hecho con el hombre que amaba… le dije que lo amaba y se sorprendió… incluso cuando me dijo que me amaba – ahora mi corazón tronaba en mis oídos – tampoco lo podía creer…

-Creo que las cosas se les dieron de la mejor manera, los dos estaban preparados para aceptar lo que sentían y poder estar juntos sin nada que se interponga – tenía que abrazar a mi amiga, tanta felicidad no se podía ocultar.

-Alice eres la mejor amiga y persona que he conocido en mi vida… aunque ahora tienes mucha competencia – dije y reímos.

-No voy a dejar que Edward me destrone – dijo separándose y acariciando mi rostro de manera maternal.

-¿Es muy difícil? – pregunte de pronto y Alice me miro sin entender -. Estar tan lejos de la persona que amas – sonrió más.

-No es fácil, se hace duro, pero cuando el sentimiento es tan profundo se puede sobrellevar, solo piensa que no es mucho tiempo, un año y poco más en una vida juntos es nada lo que puedes vivir comparado con todo lo que les queda por vivir juntos – y sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas -. ¡Pero solo nos faltan unos pocos meses y estamos todos juntos de nuevo! – exclamo de pronto y reímos.

-Solo unos pocos meses… - murmure mientras la abrazaba.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

* * *

Esa tarde estuvimos hablando de todo, antes de dormir hable con Edward durante casi dos horas. Estaba algo nerviosa al otro día tendría que llamar a mis padres y si bien Renée no era un problema, Charlie podía ponérmelo difícil.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-Hija ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Renée apenas me escucho.

-Bien… muy bien – aclare con una enorme sonrisa, era una constante ahora que Edward era mi novio y las ganas de dar saltitos de emoción volvían a mí.

-Se nota en tu voz que hay una alegría especial – sabía que ella lo notaría en el momento, no debía dar vuelta con Renée -. Ahora cuenta que te tiene así – _"bien acá vamos"_, pensé tomando una respiración profunda.

-Bueno… paso algo muy bueno… - pensé que iba a ser más fácil -… estoy de novia… - no dijo nada -… con Edward… - agregue después.

-¡Ya era hora! – Exclamo con más alegría de la que yo esperaba -. ¡Dios santo Bella has demorado demasiado! – eso me sorprendió mucho.

-¿Esperabas que pasara? – pregunte con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto…

-Renée ¿Cómo que por supuesto? – ahora estaba más que curiosa, la mente de mi madre no es igual a las demás.

-Bella, querida… se les nota, yo lo note desde que empezaron a ser amigos, la forma en que se miraban, como se trataban, como se hablaban…

-Pero yo recién me di cuenta hace poco… - le corte aún más sorprendida, realmente había sido muy ciega.

-¡Oh Bella! Estabas muy herida y, bueno, eso nublo lo que te sucedía con Edward… él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, incluso te estuvo esperando todo el tiempo…

-No todo el tiempo, estuvo de novio con Charlotte – proteste algo molesta.

-Bueno debo decir que seguramente siguió mi consejo…

-¡¿Qué consejo?! – ahora me sentía un poquito alterada.

-Bueno luego de lo que pasó con Jacob hablamos, sabía lo que el sentía por ti, así que hablamos y le aconseje que se diera una oportunidad con otra persona hasta que tu estuvieras lista para asumir tus sentimientos…

-¡Renée como se te ocurre hacer eso! ¡Una año y medio sufriendo por su noviazgo con Charlotte! ¿¡Acaso sabes lo duro que fue ese tiempo!? ¡No tenías ningún derecho!...

-Bella hija, cálmate… no era justo para él que te esperara eternamente, puede que a lo mejor nunca asumieras lo que sentías y que hacia él… - iba a pasar en algún momento.

-¡Eso no hubiera pasado, me habría dado cuenta en algún momento! – era inimaginable, ahora amándolo tanto, pensar que nunca me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Bella – su voz sonó tierna al mencionar mi nombre – era justo para él, estaba sufriendo pensando que nunca te darías cuenta, imagina como se sintió esos años que te amo mientras tu solo repetías que nunca amarías a nadie de nuevo – de pronto esa realidad me golpeo, Edward seguro había sufrido mucho por mi, por amarme en silencio, él merecía esa oportunidad con Charlotte.

-El día que me dijo que se había puesto de novio con ella…. Se me partió el corazón… - murmure con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Seguro fue así, debe haber sido muy duro para ti, pero piensa que algo bueno salió de todo eso… - seque una lágrima peregrina que caía lentamente -… te diste cuenta que lo amabas, porque estoy segura fue en ese momento, ese verano cuando volviste y los vi juntos, la forma en que lo mirabas, como le hablabas y te movías alrededor de él como si fuera tu centro… el centro de tu mundo… supe que te habías dado cuenta de lo que sentías… mi pequeña niña… ahora déjate llevar cariño, se feliz, amalo… ámense mucho y sean felices…

-Renée, eres la mejor, te amo mamá

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

* * *

Renée me aconsejo que llamara a Charlie a la jefatura, era más seguro encontrarlo ahí y además si llegaba y yo no había hablado con él, ella estaría demasiado ansiosa para no hablar del tema y se enteraría de la peor manera… no se enteraría por mí. No voy a negar que di muchas vueltas hasta que me decidí a llamarlo, después de todo Charlie no tenía mucha confianza en Edward… ¿o seria en cualquier hombre que se me acercara? No lo sé, el caso es que era difícil esta parte.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-Bella ¿pasa algo? es raro me llames aquí – fue lo primero que dijo luego de que me pasaron con él.

-Charlie tranquilo, todo está bien, solo quería hablar contigo – dije con algo de nervios en la boca de mi estómago.

-Debe ser importante sino me hubieras llamado a casa a la noche – aseguro y sonreí, al jefe Swan no se le escaba nada.

-Es importante y no quiero que te enteres por mamá, prefiero contártelo yo – asegure.

-Bien… dime… soy todo oídos – suspire profundo varias veces.

-Estoy de novia con Edward – dije de manera rápida, era mejor así como quitar una bandita.

-Con Edward… con Edward Cullen… el hijo del médico… el hijo de Carlisle Cullen… - rodé mis ojos, tampoco era tan difícil de creer, sé que él es un dios griego y a su lado paso desapercibida porque soy más bien común… aunque Edward dice que soy una diosa… y le gusto… más bien me ama… y le gusta mi cuerpo…. _"¡Bella céntrate!"_, me rete mentalmente.

-Si Charlie, Edward Cullen el hijo del doctor Carlisle Cullen – confirme para que no le quedara ninguna duda.

-Pero eran solo amigos, nada más, no sentías nada por él… es mas siempre dijiste que no te volverías a enamorar – siguió protestando y volví a rodar los ojos.

-Las cosas cambiaron Charlie – creo que era el único que no se había dado cuenta o bien que no notaba que era lo que me pasaba realmente con Edward… bueno en realidad éramos dos, ya que yo después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta que era lo que realmente sentía por Edward.

-Podrías haber esperado más… ¿estás segura de esto? – resoplo, esto era más agotador de lo que suponía.

-Charlie estoy muy segura… estoy… - tome una respiración profunda… muy profunda… - estoy-enamorada-de-Edward – dije rápido cerrando los ojos y espere.

Unos minutos después -…Bueno, si es lo que te hace feliz… - rezongó.

-Me hace muy feliz – asegure y escuche el resoplido del otro lado.

**FIN FLASH BACK**


	35. Capítulo 34: Vacaciones de novios (Parte

_**Capítulo 34: Vacaciones de novios (Parte 1) **_

_Edward POV_

Decir que estaba ansioso por llegar a Forks era muy poco, estaba más que ansioso, la palabra precisa era desesperado. Eran las primeras vacaciones que pasaríamos con Bella como novios y quería empezar a disfrutarlas juntos. Todo un mes en el cual la podría besar libremente, cuando quisiera, como quisiera y en donde quisiera, no tendría que pasar por momentos incómodos ni enmascarar lo que sentía ni detenerme para no traspasar ciertos límites. Bella era mi novia, mi mujer, mi amante, mi mejor amiga… mi Diosa…

-Edward… despierta ya llegamos a Forks – me incorpore de manera automática mirando sorprendido alrededor, escuche que Jasper se largaba a reír. El último trecho era su turno por lo que hacía una hora me había dedicado a dormir porque no quería estar demasiado cansado para ver a Bella.

-¡Ya llegamos! – exclame asombrado y lo hice reír más - ¡Deja de reírte! – ahora estaba algo molesto por su burla.

-Estás demasiado ansioso – resople molesto -. ¿A dónde te llevo? – rodé mis ojos una vez más.

-¿Dónde crees? A casa de los Swan – dije como si fuera obvio.

En el acto saque el celular de mi chaqueta, debía avisarle a Bella que estaba llegando para que me abriera su ventana, ser novios no iba a hacer las cosas más fáciles con Charlie.

"**Cariño ya estoy en Forks y voy directo a ti"**, teclee con ganas y aguarde.

No recibí respuesta porque seguramente estaría dormida, pero sabía que su ventana iba a estar abierta habíamos quedado en eso más temprano. Las manos me empezaron a sudar por la ansiedad y mi corazón golpeteaba con fuerza en mi pecho.

-¿Qué le digo a Esme? – mira a Jasper, eso era un gran inconveniente que tenía que solucionar y también que esta decisión de pasar directo a casa de Bella en vez de a la casa de mis padres no me saldría gratis, iba a tener un problema grande con mi madre.

-Solo dile que mañana temprano voy a hablar con ella, no le des más detalles, que me espere – Jasper asintió y sonrió - ¿No vas a ver a Alice ahora? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza.

-Tenía una cena con sus padres en Port Angeles, estoy seguro que se van a quedar haya a pasar la noche… a ellos no les gusta manejar tan tarde – no parecia molesto con el hecho que demoraría más para verla, pero ellos nos llevaban ventaja en esto del noviazgo a la distancia.

-¿Han hablado sobre el futuro? – le pregunte de pronto y fue porque no hacia otra cosa que pensar que Bella en un año más se recibía y la quería viviendo conmigo apenas terminara.

-Sí y vamos a hablar de eso porque necesito tu ayuda – lo mire esperando que siguiera - ¡Llegamos! – exclamo y si antes mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza ahora estaba desbocado.

-Bien hablamos mañana si quieres – dije y asintió. Tome mi mochila en la cual tenía una muda de ropa para dormir y otra para mañana, salude a Jasper y baje del auto para ir directo al árbol y treparme por él.

Cuando llegue a su ventana estaba destrancada, la deslice suavemente y cuando entre encontré a mi pequeña Diosa totalmente dormida, sus manos juntas debajo de su carita blanca, relajada y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…. Sus labios, rosados, rellenos… perfectos…. Me acuclillé al lado de su cama, justo frente a su carita, me concentre y mire fijo sus labios, tantas veces que había tenido ganas de devorármelos, de pasarme horas acariciándolos con los míos… me acerque lentamente y de la misma manera pose mis labios en los suyos, un pequeño beso y la electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo de manera abrumadora. Otro beso y Bella, aun con los ojos cerrados, suspiro profundo inflando mucho su pecho para largar el aire de manera lenta.

-Mi preciosa diosa… - susurre contra sus labios.

-Te amo mi Edward – susurro contra los míos.

-También te amo mi Bella – y volví a besarla, Bella se comenzó a sentar en la cama por lo me acomode lentamente en la cama, abrazo mi cuello y yo su cintura atrayéndola contra mi cuerpo para pegarla a mí.

La sujete con mis dos manos de su cintura y la eleve un poco para atraerla más hacia mí y terminar sentándola en mi falta, esta posición era mucho mejor, pero ella fue más allá y comenzó a acomodarse a horcajadas sobre mi sin romper en ningún momento el contacto de nuestros labios y lenguas, que seguían danzando a un ritmo sincronizado y perfecto. Mis manos bajaron a sus nalgas y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo, nos separamos un poco para tragar una gran bocanada de aire y volví a devorarme sus labios con hambre y desesperación, el intercambio de saliva era grande y excitante.

Bella apretó su sexo contra el mío, una sensación gloriosa, apreté más sus nalgas y metí mi lengua en su boca con más fuerza llevándola lo más al fondo posible, restregó sus senos contra mi pecho y mis pensamientos se esfumaron en ese momento, una mente nublada no puede funcionar correctamente. Separe un poco su cuerpo del mío, solté una de sus nalgas y metí mi mano por debajo del pantaloncito y las braguitas, roce los risos de su sexo suavemente y seguí bajando hasta los labios de su vagina metiendo mis dedos entre ellos buscando su centro, deslice dos dedos por su cavidad.

-Necesito sentirte gozar – susurre contra sus labios, su respuesta fue morderse el labio, elevar un poco las caderas para que estuviera cómodo.

-Hazme gozar – susurro y echo su cabeza hacia atrás sosteniéndose con fuerza de mis hombros.

-Mi diosa – susurre nuevamente mientras empecé a bombear con fuerza mis dedos en su cavidad estrecha.

Bella contenía los gemidos, los dos conscientes de donde estábamos. Su respiración agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza, apretando los labios cada vez que un quejido estaba naciendo en su garganta. Verla así excitada, disponible, disfrutando y entregándome todo su ser era una de las más grandes satisfacciones que podía tener, no era como estar ocupando mi lugar dentro de ella, pero estaba muy cerca de ser la misma sensación. Bella abalanzo su cuerpo contra el mío y se abrazó con fuerza a mí, sus paredes palpitaba con más fuerza apretando más mis dedos, el orgasmo estaba llegando, busque su cuello y comencé a besarla con fuerza, acomode mis labios y succione la piel, mi marca quedo un poco más para atrás de su nuca, por lo menos la podría esconder con su pelo. Bombee dos veces más y su cuerpo convulsión mientras busco mis labios y el grito de placer murió en mi garganta. Bella seguía meciéndose contra mi mano y la ayude, de apoco se fue calmando y de manera lenta retire mis dedos de su interior.

-Buenas noches mi amor – su cara aun reflejaba el éxtasis del orgasmo y sus ojos reflejaban el fuego que la quemaba -, gracias por esta bienvenida - me sonrió de manera exquisita y deslumbrante.

-Buenas noches mi amor – respondió, se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso -. Te extrañe cielo – nos abrazamos fuerte durante varios minutos -. Ve a cambiarte – dijo aun abrazada a mí.

-Aun no, estoy disfrutando tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo – dije aprisionándola más fuerte para que no se alejara. Escondí mi cara en su cuello para poder absorber ese aroma tan exquisito que me volvía loco y me traía tanta paz a la vez.

-Es tan bueno estar juntos de nuevo – susurro bajito -. Te he extrañado tanto… - se aferró con más fuerza a mi cuerpo.

-Esto es increíble, durante mucho tiempo sentí que todo lo que paso cuando fuiste a verme era un sueño… y ahora estamos de nuevo así… juntos… Bella, no sabes cuánto te he amado todo este tiempo, como me ha dolido el silencio… tenerte así de cerca pero no poder ir más allá – la deje alejarse cuando lo quiso hacer, acuno mi rostro en sus manos y me miro con una sonrisa tierna y sus ojos brillantes.

-Lo siento – me dio un pequeño beso y luego otro -, siento haberme demorado tanto, pero te prometo que a partir de ahora no te va a doler más, te voy amar con todo mi ser, te voy a consentir todo el tiempo y voy a estar a tu lado – me dio otro pequeño beso – te amo mi Edward – en su voz se notó lo profundo de esa declaración, un sentimiento profundo y bien arraigado.

-Te amo – confirme para luego fundirnos en un beso suave, amoroso y tranquilo, ya nada nos apuraba, todo el tiempo era nuestro.

-Hora de dormir – dijo cuándo nos separamos.

-Me cambio – se bajó de mis piernas y se acomodó en su cama.

-Tendría que cambiar mi cama – dijo a manera de reflexión y sonríe mientras comenzaba a desvestirme para quedar solo en bóxer. Bella se ruborizo en el acto, pero no tenía por qué actuar distinto ahora era mi novia y todo mi cuerpo era para ella así como el suyo para mí.

-Prefiero esta, mientras más chica la cama más cerca de mí te tengo – le guiñe un ojo y se carcajeo bajito.

-En eso tienes razón, pero lo mismo podemos estar muy juntos en una cama más grande – se reacomodo en la cama, boca abajo con el torso un poco elevado apoyando su cara en uno de sus brazos para sostenerse, los pies en el aire balanceándolos.

-Siempre tengo la razón – dije a tono de burla y rodó sus ojos.

-No tienes pensado usar el baño de nuevo – afirmo y levante varias veces mis cejas.

-Te voy a dejar disfrutar de mi cuerpo todo el tiempo – dije de manera insinuante y se mordió el labio avergonzada.

-Recuerda que mis padres están al lado – suspiro profundo cuando quede solo en bóxer y desvió su mirada -, no creo que estén felices si me escuchar gemir o gritar – esto iba a ser un problema, necesitábamos un lugar para nosotros, digamos que tener a lado a sus padres no nos daba posibilidad de mucho.

Busque mi mochila para sacar un pantalón suelto y una remera mangas cortas para dormir, por mí no lo usaría pero soy consciente de que el padre de Bella es el jefe de policía, por ende tiene un arma reglamentaria que no dudaría en usar si me encuentra prácticamente desnudo en la cama de su hija cuando aún no me ha presentado formalmente como su novio. Aventurero pero no estúpido, deseoso de sentirla pero no desesperadamente cegado…. Bueno en realidad desesperadamente cegado por sentirla, pero no soy estúpido.

-¿Así está mejor? – pregunte cuando mi ropa de dormir estuvo en su lugar.

-Mmmm… - arrugo un poco su nariz y me miro pensativa -, me gustabas más sin nada… - una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo y a la vez sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo profundo.

-Bueno… si quieres te puedo complacer – dije intentando sacarme la remera cosa que en el acto evito.

-Ven a dormir conmigo y deja el juego para cuando estemos solos – susurro sobre mis labios. La tome con fuerza de la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo para devorarme su boca con todas mis ansias y el deseo que hoy, por desgracia, no podía liberar.

-Lo que mi preciosa novia quiera – dije ocupando mi lugar junto a ella en su cama… una cama cálida que me esperaba con un cuerpo caliente y sensual… y si no dejaba de pensar así no sería bueno para mí -. A la mañana temprano me voy – resoplamos al mismo tiempo y reímos bajo juntos -, lo se… no tengo ganas de irme y dejarte pero debo hacer acto de presencia frente a Esme…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Esme? – los dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo, ambos sabíamos que lo que se venía no era fácil.

-Todo a su tiempo Bella, pero preferiría que fuéramos temprano para hablar con ella y presentarte como mi novia, no quiero tener problemas porque decide traer a las Denali a casa – elevo su torso apoyándose en su brazo para sostenerse y me miraba a los ojos.

-¿Me llevarías? – La mire sin entender bien a qué se refería -… me refiero a que si Esme arma una cena ¿Me llevarías a mí? – me apoye en uno de mis brazos para quedar a su altura.

-Ni lo tienes que preguntar cariño, te llevaría así eso provocara la tercera guerra mundial en casa – acaricie con el dorso de mi mano su rostro y sonrió -. Te amo mi Bella y nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño y mucho menos provocarlo yo – sonrió y mordió su labio -. Ahora acércate y dale un beso a este pobre infeliz que tienes de novio que te extraño como si nunca te hubiera tenido en brazos…

No tuve que esperar ni un segundo, se abalanzo sobre mi boca y comenzó a devorarla si fuera el mejor alimento del mundo, y lo era… su boca en la mía, de ella me alimentaria el resto de mi vida. Nuestros labios danzaban rítmicamente, con ganas de muchos más, ganas de recorrer con mi boca sus labios y con ganas de devorarme su intimidad. Quería tanto estar dentro de ella, sentirla como hacia demasiados meses no la sentía.

Me obligue a separarme – Es hora de parar – me sonrió y mordió su labio.

-Está bien – nos acomodamos de nuevo abrazados.

-Me voy a la mañana pero te paso a buscar cerca de las cinco de la tarde para ir a merendar a casa con los chicos y después vengo a tu casa, es hora que me presente ante Charlie como tu novio – dije y se apretó más fuerte contra mí.

-No te preocupes cielo, apenas llegue lo primero que voy a hacer es esconder su arma para que no te haga nada – dijo con una risa baja.

-Bella… eso no es cómico Charlie y yo nunca nos llevamos, no tiene la mejor opinión sobre mí…

-No es contigo Ed, es con cualquiera que se me acerque y solo es por lo que pasó con Jacob – hacía años que no lo nombrábamos y ya no se notaba ese tinte amargo cuando lo hizo, eso me dio la pauta que Jacob estaba en su pasado.

-Puede ser, pero eso no quita que nuestro día mañana será agitado – beso mi pecho y se volvió a acomodar.

Quedamos en silencio, era relajante y cómodo, con una mano acariciaba su espalda y poco a poco se relajó hasta quedar completamente dormida y no paso mucho cuando la seguí durmiéndome profundamente.

…..

No había dormido prácticamente nada, solo fueron algunas horas que no me sirvieron para descansar, pero era mejor estar en casa para cuando todos se levantaran, llegue como a las seis de la mañana y no había un solo ruido en la casa señal de que estaban durmiendo. Subí a mi cuarto, sonreí al ver las maletas apenas entre, era definitivo que Jasper era uno de los mejores amigos además de familia, junto con Emmett. Me entre a duchar y luego me tire en la cama dispuesto a dormitar un rato hasta que hubiera movimiento en la casa.

-Edward… - dos golpes suaves en la puerta – Edward… hijo… - esa sin duda era la voz de mamá.

-Pasa – fue lo único que pude decir. No es que este tiempo Esme no sabía lo mío con Bella, se los había contado por teléfono, pero como todo un caballero la tenía que presentar formalmente -. Hola mamá – dije aun con mi voz adormilada.

-Hola mi niño – dijo acercándose y me dio un beso en la cabeza -. Esta tan bueno tenerlos de nuevo en casa – me abrazo con fuerza y correspondí el abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado? – nuestra relación con el tiempo se hizo más llevadera, sabía que Bella era un problema entre nosotros pero de alguna manera logramos manejarlo… en realidad no la nombrábamos y eso iba a cambiar y mucho -. He extrañado la casa y tu comida – sonrió como niña.

-Muy bien, tratando de mantenerme ocupada y me ha ido de maravilla – le sonreí sabía que el decorar y restaurar casa era su pasión y este año había estado muy ocupada en eso -. Venía a buscarte para que bajaras porque tengo el desayuno listo – me dio otro beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie -. No te demores que se enfría – agrego mientras salía.

Jean, remera celeste, converses, un poco de loción, humedecer un poco mi pelo para que no pareciera tan rebelde aunque era algo inútil, cepillar mis dientes y estaba listo para bajar. Hoy no me afeitaría, estaba de vacaciones, sin obligaciones ni nada por preocuparme… en realidad solo me tenía que preocupar por una cosa, hacer feliz a Bella, estar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, besarla a cada segundo que estuviera conmigo y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio para tratar de saciarme de ella aunque sea solo un poco.

-Buenos días – salude cuando entre en la cocina -. Emmett… - salude a mi hermano con un fuerte abrazo -. Rosalie… - un beso en la mejilla -. Esta vez nos ganaron – dije mientras me sentaba en mi lugar y señalaba a Jasper con la cabeza para mostrar a quien me refería.

-Llegamos hace una semana – dijo Rosalie sonriendo, desde que están juntos siempre sonríen.

-Y eso es porque he sido un buen chico y he aprobado todos mis exámenes con excelentes notas – mi hermano Emmett lo decía con orgullo por sus logros y todos estábamos igual.

-Te felicito hermanito, eso es muy bueno – me sonrió y siguió engullendo su desayuno sin ningún recato.

-Y bien ¿Qué piensan hacer este verano? – pregunto mamá y me miro a los ojos.

-Sol, pileta… - empezó a enumerar Rosalie.

-Seguramente salir de compras, a pasear mientras hacemos compras… - le cortó Jasper.

-Ir por unos tragos, retarlos a un partido de beisbol familiar… - Emmett estaba emocionado con esa idea.

-Y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi novia – mi sonrisa fue enorme, apenas hacia unas horas me había separado de ella y la extrañaba demasiado.

-Isabella – murmuro mamá en voz baja.

-Ya quiero ver a Bella corriendo tratando de atrapar una pelota – dijo Emmett riendo y rodé mis ojos, sé que le encanta avergonzarla.

-No hará nada que no quiera solo para que te diviertas a su costa – le dije seriamente y el me tiro un trozo de pan.

-Supongo que la vas a traer a casa – Esme se puso seria mirándome a los ojos y mantuve mi mirada en la de ella.

-Por supuesto, es mi novia y va a estar a mi lado todo el tiempo posible…

-Las novias no se quedan a dormir en la casa – sentencio -… y eso va para todos ustedes – aclaro en el acto. Rosalie se removió nerviosa.

-¿Cuándo piensas traerla? – su tono aun no era suave cuando se refería a ella.

-Esta tarde, venimos a merendar acá – solo asintió y quedo pensativa.

Después de eso el desayuno termino con nosotros contándole a mamá todo sobre la universidad, avances, exámenes, profesores y compañeros. Había pensado que podría aguantar un par de horas para verla, pero no era así, quería tenerla en mis brazos y seguro ella tenía las mismas ansias porque comenzó a enviarme mensajes muy cariñosos.

"**Cielo te extraño, te fuiste sin darme un beso eso estuvo muy mal. Ahora te extraño más que antes"** – todo mi cuerpo se puso en tensión porque conociéndola seguro estaba sonrojada y mordía su labio de la forma que solo ella lo hace logrando encenderme como nunca.

"**Perdón cariño, fui realmente desconsiderado en irme de esa manera y también te extraño. Tus labios me tienen ansioso no veo la hora de besarte de nuevo"** – escribí y en mi mente estaba su hermosa carita y esos labios tan tentadores.

"**¿No te veo ahora? quiero verte, soy tu novia hace más de 4 meses y solo te vi una semana y ahora estas acá… eres cruel :(****"** – esa carita triste me partió en dos, como negarle algo, más allá que su necesidad era la misma que la mía.

"**¿Picnic en nuestro prado? Estaríamos solitos para besarnos por horas"** – sabía que iba a decirme que si, por lo que busque un bermudas azul y una musculosa blanca para cambiarme.

"**¡SIIII! Ya me estoy preparando ¿Preparo algo rico o compramos en el camino?"** – su entusiasmo me hizo sonreír como idiota. Me cambie rápidamente.

"**Compramos en el camino" **– escribí.

"**Te amo"** – Bella.

"**También te amo"** – Edward.

"**Quiero muchos besos"** – mmm… besos… miles le voy a dar.

"**Todos los que quieres… en donde quieras"** – Edward.

"**Lo tengo en cuenta… mmm… se me vienen a la mente varios lugares"** – Bella.

"**¿Me dices alguno?"** – Edward. _"Mis llaves"_, pensé. Busque las llaves de mi casa y salí a buscar a Emmett para pedirle su jeep, total Rose tenía su convertible. Hoy hablaría con Carlisle, necesitaba un auto urgente. _"Un nuevo volvo"_, pensé sonriendo. Como extrañaba a mi bebé.

"**Cuello"** – decía simplemente el mensaje.

"**Adoro tu cuello… Yo también quiero besos en mi cuello"** – seguro estaba roja de la vergüenza.

Encontré a Emmett en el sillón, a su lado estaba Rosalie pero estaban discretamente alejados ya que después de casi cinco años en pareja aun no le decían a mis padres y sé que esto iba a traer problemas.

-Emmett - me miro solo girando un poco su cabeza - ¿Me prestas tu jeep? – pregunte y me miro como estudiándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Para qué? – _"ya empieza"_, pensé. Nunca pero nunca, Emmett hace las cosas fáciles, él tiene que preguntar como si fuera un niño de 5 años.

-Voy a salir con Bella y necesito transporte – dije como si fuera obvio. Se puso de pie, busco sus llaves y se acercó a entregármelas, cuando estaba por tomarlas las escondió.

-No quiero que dejes ningún rastro en mis asientos – dijo con todo descaro y rodé los ojos.

-¡Emmett! – Grito Rosalie y la miro con toda inocencia - ¡No seas tan desubicado! – siguió retándolo, el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Promételo sino no hay préstamo – dijo con seriedad… una fingida seriedad, seguro que si había manchas no sería por mí.

-Lo prometo no ensuciare con ningún fluido que salga de mi – dijo seriamente y se largó a reír.

-Toma – dijo y volvió a tenderme las llaves y estaba vez no las alejo.

El camino se me hizo demasiado largo, parecía que la casa de Bella en vez de estar a cada trecho más cerca se alejaba más y esas eran mis ansias y ganas de sentirla, tenerla conmigo y abrazarla.

-¡Edward! Pasa y dame un abrazo – dijo Renée entusiasmada y le hice caso - ¡Por fin ya son novios! – exclamo mientras me soltaba -. Te dije, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta – beso mi mejilla con alegría.

-Lástima que fue más tarde que temprano – me burle y reímos.

-¿Pero me vas a decir que no valió la pena esperarla? – suspire profundo.

-Ella vale ese tiempo y mucho más si era necesario, la amo con el alma y que estemos juntos es lo mejor que me puede haber pasado – dije con toda sinceridad y me volvió a abrazar.

-Se la ve tan feliz – se separó y me miro un minuto como estudiándome – y a ti también – dijo finalmente.

-¡Renée! – Bella bajaba las escaleras corriendo, el ejercicio le había ayudado mucho con su equilibrio y coordinación - ¡Edward! ¡Ya llegaste! – exclamo sonriendo y se abalanzo a mis brazos, la apreté contra mi cuerpo tomándola firmemente de la cintura y bese su frente.

-¿Estas lista? – pregunte asintió aun abrazada a mí.

-¿Te quedas a almorzar? – pregunto Renée con entusiasmo.

-Renée vamos a salir – contesto Bella y nos miramos sonriendo.

-Pero a la noche vengo así hablamos y bueno… me presento ante Charlie como novio de Bella – ya estaba sudando la gota gorda con eso.

-No te preocupes, puede que no sea de lo más amable pero es por todo lo que le paso a Bella, le va a costar pero lo va a aceptar – eso fue Renée intentando darme ánimos.

-Lo sé – conteste simplemente, no podía decir más.

-Renée nos vamos – dijo Bella y su mamá solo asintió.

Nos despedimos de Renée y nos subimos al jeep, el viaje estaba siendo una tortura, se había puesto un short diminuto de color gris, sus largas piernas adornaban el lugar a mi lado y lo único que quería era tocar su piel. Arriba una musculosa blanca muy ceñida a su cuerpo, sus senos se veían bien redonditos, ajustados y resguardados dentro del corpiño. Cada dos minutos recorría todo su cuerpo, una y otra vez deteniéndome en esos lugares que tanto estaba deseando.

-Deja de hacer eso – me reto y la mire sorprendido -. Llevamos más de cuatro meses sin nada… bueno si sacamos lo de anoche que no fue suficiente – siguió algo nerviosa –… el punto que es que me estas mirando nuevamente como el lobo frente a una ovejita indefensa y me estas poniendo nerviosa – contuve la risa, se la notaba muy nerviosa.

-Te juro cariño que trato de controlarme pero no es posible – si solo desviara un poco su mirada a mi entrepierna vería la enorme carpa que tenía entre mis piernas.

-¡Para acá! – Exclamo de pronto distrayéndome - ¡Te pasaste el mercado! – me detuve enseguida, estaba muy distraído.

-Perdón venia distraído – dije señalando con la cabeza sus piernas, rodó los ojos riendo para enseguida comenzar a bajarse y esa no era una opción para mí, no con la tremenda erección que tenía en este momento.

-¿No vienes? – pregunto con toda la inocencia.

-Bella ni siquiera me has mirado bien - eso la sorprendió y comenzó a recorrerme con sus ojos.

Abrió los ojos grande - ¡Oh, ya veo! – exclamo y se mordió el labio. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en esa parte de mi anatomía que se elevaba orgullosa y grande, Bella se agito un poco y dio una respiración profunda -. Creo que es mejor te quedes, compro rápido… y vuelvo – solo asentí y se marchó.

Luego de media hora que estuve esperándola me pareció muy raro que no volviera, mi estado era mucho mejor por lo que decidí bajar a buscarla. Di un par de vueltas por el mercado cuando finalmente la encontré junto a la heladera de las bebidas, estaba con un chico, Bella no tenía buena cara, parecía como hastiada pero atenta a lo que le decía y ese chico estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí vi que me hizo seña con la mano escondida un poco detrás de su pierna y me acerque en el acto.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 35: Vacaciones de novios (Parte 2)_

_-Bella, bienvenida a casa – dijo mamá de manera muy formal, pero fue amable, algo fría, pero amable. Aunque no hizo ningún gesto para acercársele._

_-Esme, muchas gracias por recibirme – acaricie la espalda de Bella para brindarle mi apoyo._

_-Así que son novios – con Bella nos miramos sonriendo._

* * *

Chikis muchas gracias por sus reviews, hoy cuatro capítulos nuevos para que puedan disfrutar! Espero muchas mas reviews, besotes... Nati ;)


	36. Capítulo 35: Vacaciones de novios (Parte

**Capítulo 35: Vacaciones de novios (Parte 2)**

_Edward POV_

-Bella cariño te demoras – dije cuando llegue hasta ella y la abrace por la cintura. Mire al que estaba con ella con el ceño fruncido demostrando mi molestia.

-Me encontré con Mike – se abrazó a mi cintura enseguida lo que me encanto porque demostraba que estaba conmigo, mire a Mike, había sido compañero nuestro y nos miraba con algo de asombro en su expresión.

-Mike ¿Cómo estás? – tendí la mano y el correspondió el saludo. Tome su mano con fuerza y la apreté un poco, creo que le hice doler porque una pequeña mueca se dibujó en sus labios, una mueca de dolor. Era mejor, que le quedara en claro que yo podía defender a mi mujer y no le convenía estar cerca.

-Muy bien, pero a ustedes se los ve… ¿Juntos? – tampoco era tan increíble, después de todo durante el último año de instituto todos decían que éramos novios cuando solo éramos amigos.

-Estamos juntos – confirme -, Bella es "mi" novia – lo deje bien claro y ahora parecia decepcionado, eso hizo que apretara más a Bella contra mí, pero no hizo que la dejara de mirar como algo muy comestible cosa que lograba sacarme un poco de mí.

-Me alegro por ustedes – dijo con fingida sonrisa -, siempre pensé que solo serían amigos, la verdad Bella estas muy hermosa – apreté mi mano en la cintura de Bella.

-Gracias – contesto Bella -, nos amamos mucho – me miro sonriendo y apenas devolví el gesto porque estaba apretando mi mandíbula conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarme sobre este idiota y partirle la cara.

-Cariño ¿tienes todo? – pregunte mirándola en un intento de que nos fuéramos y nos siguiera la conversación.

-Todo lo que necesitamos – contesto Bella sonriéndome, esa sonrisa que me derretía por completo y creo que su intención era que me calmara, cosa que le estaba saliendo muy bien cuando no pude dejar de admirar sus labios sonriendo -. Mike…

-Me encantaría poder tomar algo un día – lo mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer algo más que matarlo – todos juntos, incluso con tu hermana – dijo de manera rápida tratando de corregir la intención que tuvo en un principio, porque había sido un intento por invitar a salir a mi novia, delante de mis narices.

-Tenemos que irnos – dijo rápido Bella – es bueno estés bien – dijo con un cierto temblequeo en su voz, parecia dudar lo que iba a decir y los ojos de Mike brillaron un poco más cuando se acercó a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, ajuste mi mano en la cintura de Bella y resople molesto.

-Edward – Mike tendió la mano y correspondí el saludo de mala gana.

-Nos vemos – salude sin más -. Vamos – dije mirando a Bella.

Nos dirigimos a la caja, la llevaba aferrada de la cintura pero sé que notaba mi mal humor, después de todo mi cara no disimulaba nada y aún más mi mano aferrando su cintura con fuerza. Cuando pagamos tome las pocas bolsas y salí del lugar sin siquiera mirarla, estaba muy molesto, pero no era con ella sino con ese imbécil que no la dejo de mirar como si estuviera desnuda delante de él. _"¡Maldito idiota baboso!"_, exclame en mi mente.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto sonriendo con burla y rodé los ojos. Se paró frente a mi cuando le abrí la puerta del jeep y se cruzó de brazos para que hablara - ¿Qué pasa? – su voz sonó dulce y suave.

-Pasa que es un idiota, le gustas y no lo disimula – Bella es sumamente hermosa y es normal que se fijen en ella, pero por lo menos tendría que disimular.

-Pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti – busco mis labios y me agache un poco para poder besarnos, fue un beso no muy largo pero con mucho sentimiento.

-Lo se cariño, pero no quita que esté dispuesto a romper cada uno de los huesos a él o cualquiera que te mire más de lo necesario – la sonrisa de Bella fue enorme.

-Me gustas celoso… mi lobo cazador y celoso, además de mi caballero en armadura – nos dimos otro pequeño beso en principio porque mis manos aferraron su cintura con fuerza para apretarla contra mi cuerpo y poder profundizarlo en todos los sentidos.

No lo pude evitar, tenía muchas ganas de hacerle el amor, así que la apreté contra el jeep y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía refregué un poco mi sexo contra ella lo que hizo que mi miembro se viera erecto de nuevo.

-Edward – Bella me empujo por el pecho haciéndome alejar de ella -. Estamos a la vista de todos – apoye mi frente en la suya y respire hondo.

-Lo siento… ya sabes… - no hacía falta decir más, la deseaba y mucho.

-Lo se… vamos – me dio un pequeño beso y entro en el jeep mientras di la vuelta tapando con las bolsas mi erección.

Llegamos al prado. Nuestro prado estaba hermoso, lleno de flores muy coloridas y el sol a esta hora daba de lleno. Bella ama el sol, sabía que esto lo disfrutaría mucho y eso me hacía feliz. Acomodamos una gran manta que había traído, la ubico mitad a la sombra de unos grandes árboles y la otra mitad al sol, puso el resto de las cosas a la sombra y nos acomodamos acostados de espaldas mirando el cielo.

-Bella no doy más – dije subiéndome sobre ella, mi erección no había bajado un milímetro, ni siquiera cuando hicimos la caminata para llegar -, te necesito ahora, te quiero ahora y acá – metí una rodilla entre sus piernas para que se abriera para mí, me dio el espacio necesario para acomodarme entre ellas.

-Yo tampoco puedo más… hazme el amor – susurro mirándome por lo bajo.

Arremetí contra su boca, mi primer objetivo, la comía con la mía, sus labios tan suaves y sincronizándose con los míos a la perfección. Me aleje un poco y me miro con sus ojos negros de deseo, tome su labio inferior ente mis dientes y lo tire un poco, Bella me tomo por la nuca para llevarme a su boca y mi lengua entro directo en ella, me hice a un costado sin dejarla de besarla con desesperación, desate el nudo de su short y sin previas metí mi mando debajo de sus braguitas para ir a buscar mi tesoro escondido, roce apenas su clítoris lo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, seguí avanzando, abriéndome paso entre los labios húmedos de su sexo hasta que di con la abertura angosta y adentre lentamente dos dedos hundiéndome en su carne cada vez más adentro. Bella necesitaba tragar aire, se retorcía de placer mientras entraba y salía con mis dedos de su interior, su cavidad húmeda, totalmente empapada, mojando mis dedos llenándolos de su esencia, mi erección ya no podía ser más enorme, pero quería verla venirse por primera vez antes de enterrarme en ella.

-Edward… Edward… - gemía bajito, estaba conteniéndose porque seguramente le inhibía que hiciéramos esto al aire libre.

-Vamos preciosa… - hundí mis dedos en su interior con fuerza y sus caderas se elevaron de un golpe -, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor… grita para mí – ataque su cuello con mi boca mientras la escuchaba gemir cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Edward!... – grito un poco más alto ahora.

-Así mi diosa… dámelo… - busque con la punta de mis dedos su punto "g" para brindarle más placer, sus paredes ondularon con más fuerza, su orgasmo estaba muy cerca.

-¡Mas Edward!... mas… - dijo entre gemidos, mordió sus labios y se aferró de la manta con fuerza.

-¡Sí! ¡Te voy a dar más!... – corrí como pude con la otra mano el corpiño y la musculosa para liberar uno de sus senos y engullí su pezón con mi boca.

-¡Sí! Así… - gimió y sonreí, chupetee ese pezón con devoción y fuerza, cada vez se sentía más rico por lo duro que se estaba poniendo - ¡EDWARD!... ¡AHÍ!... – movía sus caderas en forma circulas mientras agilice los movimientos de mis dedos en su interior - ¡EDWAAARD! – grito cuando su orgasmo exploto, su espalda se arqueo enseñándome sus senos duros, las paredes de su vagina apretaron con fuerza mis dedos y luego se desplomo.

Retire rápido mi mano para poder tomar el borde de su short y sus bragas quitándoselas con brusquedad, luego seguí con mi remera y mi pantalón con el bóxer, me instale sobre ella posicionando mi pene en su entrada de la cual ahora caía algo de su líquido. Una sola arremetida y entre resbalándome entre sus paredes, estaba tan empapada que no me fue difícil, el cuerpo de Bella se arqueo nuevamente, di dos golpes contra ella y me detuve.

-¡No pares! ¿Por qué paras? – dije con la respiración entrecortada, abrió los ojos y me miro, le sonreí burlón y comencé a besarla.

-Sácate la musculosa - Susurre en su oído -, no sigo hasta que estés desnuda – seguí. Me miro sorprendida pero no dudo en hacerme caso, su remera y corpiño desaparecieron en un segundo dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo bajo el mío.

-Mi diosa… aaaahhh… - gemí cuando empecé a mecer mis caderas para seguir haciéndole el amor.

-¡Eres tan grande!... – sonreí y me acerque a su oído.

-Te lleno por completo…. – gemí en su oído -. Viene el otro… - _"mierda"_, exclame en mi mente. Bella se venía por segunda vez, sus paredes ondulaban alrededor de mi miembro hinchado y lo apretaban cada vez más.

-¡Siii!... ¡Edward!... – se tomó de mis brazos que estaban al costado de su cabeza sosteniéndome, me apretó con fuerza y jadeo fuerte - ¡Edward!... – mi nombre sonó a lamento.

-Córrete mi diosa… - la bese -. ¡Córrete ahora!...- y bajo la orden se vino con fuerza, desaceleré los movimientos para darle tiempo, pero no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando comencé a golpear contra ella de nuevo y con fuerza.

-¡Oh dios!... – gimió, bajo sus manos a mi cintura y se aferró con fuerza de ahí.

-¡Estas empapada!... – mojada y cálida, eso era perfecto, lo que yo buscaba y necesita de mi novia – Te amo… te amo mi Bella… - mi orgasmo estaba cerca y el tercero de ella también.

Me deje caer un poco y me retorcí para llevar un pezón a mi boca mientras acelere más los movimiento para entrar y salir de ella con más fuerza, una estocada y un movimiento circular en su interior, otra estocada y repetida la acción.

-¡Me corro!... ¡Edward!... – esa era su rutina cuando hacíamos el amor, el orgasmo la abrumaba y buscaba mi apoyo para sentirlo.

-Córrete de una vez… ¡Bella córrete!... - grite más fuete – ¡Ahora mi diosa! – grite y se corrió con fuerza a la vez que mi pene respingo y lanzo toda mi leche en su interior.

Me desplome sobre ella escondiendo mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello, Bella se abrazó a mi cuerpo y nos quedamos así calmando la respiración. Necesitaba relajarme del todo así que muy a mi pesar tuve que separarme de ella para acostarme a su lado.

-Eso… fue… intenso… – dijo luego de unos minutos que estuvimos en silencio, se pegó a mi cuerpo abrazándome, nos cubrió con el otro extremo de la manta y reí bajo.

-Fue muy intenso – confirme -. Veo que esta manta que me pareció demasiado grande tenía un propósito – elevo su torso y me miro sonriendo avergonzada.

-Te lo dije cuando veníamos hace más de cuatro meses que no estamos juntos – se acomodó de nuevo en mi pecho y quedamos en como silencio.

Esos besos en mi pecho se sentían estupendos y demandantes, me había dormitado al cerrar los ojos buscando calmar mi respiración, Bella no estaba abrazada a mí pero sentía su peso sobre mi cuerpo, más exactamente sobre mi ingle, sonreí con los ojos cerrados mientras sus labios bajaban por mi pecho directo a mi abdomen, delineo con su lengua húmeda la cuadricula de mi abdomen y me estremecí ante la humedad y la sensación de placer que me embargaba.

-Beellaaaa… - gemí bajo y sus besos siguieron bajando hasta el borde de mi sexo para luego volver a subir. Sonreí nuevamente, era la segunda vez que llegaba al borde pero no se animaba a besar mi pene -. Se… siente… bien… - entre palabra y palabra necesite tragar profundo.

-Y sabes mejor… - susurro contra mi ombligo enviando más electricidad a mi cuerpo.

Aferre mis manos a sus nalgas apretándolas con fuerza, Bella siguió subiendo con besos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello, sentía el roce de la punta de sus pezones en mi pecho, estaban duros seguramente por el roce de nuestras pieles. Beso mi cuello con insistencia, luego subió y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja mandando su respiración de manera muy excitante a mi oído, me estremecido por milésima vez. Sin pensarlo le di una pequeña nalga, lo bueno es que no pareció molestarle y gimió de placer en mi oído.

-¿Te…? – una respiración profunda cuando refregó nuestros sexos - ¿Te-gusto? – dije rápido.

-¡Siii!... ¡Otra! – pidió con entusiasmo. Levante un poco la otra mano y la nalguee en el otro cachete.

-¡Aaahhh!... ¡Edward!... – gimió cuando sintió el segundo chirlo en su nalguita y se refregó de nuevo contra mi miembro.

-Adentro Bella… necesito estar dentro tuyo… - dije con el poco aire que me quedaba, en este momento podía morir completamente feliz, aunque prefería vivir muchos años junto a ella para repetir esto una y otra vez.

-Ayúdame… - abrí los ojos y la vi acomodarse, la hice tomar mi miembro con su mano cálida, lo acaricio un poco haciéndome jadear con ganas y la ayude a colocarse en posición… - solo déjate caer… - dije con la voz ronca.

-¡Aaaahhh!... – gimió fuerte cuando cayó sobre mi haciendo que todo mi miembro erecto entrara en ella de una sola vez.

Comenzó a saltar sobre mí, de arriba abajo una y otra vez, amase sus senos unos cuantos minutos dejándolos duros y luego me dedique a masajear los pezones hasta que quedaron apuntando al frente bien duros, la vista era muy tentadora, me enderece un poco, lo justo para poder llevarme uno a la boca y acariciarlo con mi lengua mientras Bella seguía meciéndose para hacernos tocar el cielo. Comencé a besar su piel hasta llegar a su cuello y de ahí buscar su boca, se separó un poco y me miro a los ojos, su mirada más oscura que antes por la excitación, sonreímos por estar disfrutándonos hasta que la empecé a sentir más agitada y se aferró de mis hombros con fuerza, dio dos saltos más y se arqueo en un glorioso orgasmo que estaba vez acompañe al mismo tiempo. La abrace con fuerza al igual que ella a mí y luego me deje caer en la manta llevándola conmigo.

Busque el borde de la manta y nos tape nuevamente, no es que haya mucha gente por acá, y que no hubiéramos dado un espectáculo digno ya, pero era mejor tenerla tapada y que nadie pudiera admirar lo que únicamente era para mí adoración. Bese su cuello y sus hombros muchas veces mientras seguía sobre mi abrazada de mi cuello.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunte varios minutos después que habíamos estado en silencio.

-Muy bien – confirmo y se enderezo un poco para mirarme con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te amo Bella – la tome de la nuca y la empuje para besarla suavemente.

-Te amo Edward – dijo cuándo nos separamos.

-¿Estas lista para que enfrentemos a Esme? – hoy sería el día de las presentaciones, era mejor pasar esta complicación lo antes posible para luego dedicarnos a estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

-Tan lista como puedo estar – mi mayor deseo que todo salga bien, no quiero estar discutiendo todo el tiempo con mamá -. ¿Tú estás listo para Charlie? – pregunto en tono de burla.

-Por supuesto, no me imagino que me puede esperar pero por ti afronto lo que sea – dije lo más seguro que pudo.

-Mmm… - respiro profundo acariciando mi pecho mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre mí. _"Mierda"_, pensé. Si Bella no dejaba de moverse sobre mí esto empezaría de nuevo porque ya sentía algo de presión en mi pene.

-Bella quédate quieta – sonó a ruego y así era, teníamos que volver y alistarnos para nuestras reuniones y no quería andar todo el día excitado por no haber seguido con esto.

-Perdón – se rio bajito y le di una pequeña palmada en su nalga.

-Tú también quédate quieto – me dijo en tono de reto.

-Perdón – replique y reímos.

-¿Comemos algo? – La abrace un poco más fuerte -. Tengo hambre – se quejó y sonreí.

-De acuerdo – dije soltándola.

Buscamos nuestras ropas para vestirnos, la observe mientras ella lo hacía, era un deleite ver su piel al aire iluminada por los rayos de sol, me miro sonriendo en un momento cuando ya prácticamente estaba toda vestida.

-¿Pasa algo? – Se estaba colocando el corpiño, era uno armado y verla acomodarse sus senos con las manos solo me hizo estremecer - ¡Edward por dios! – exclamo seguramente por mi cara de animal en celo, esa era la definición precisa cuando la tengo cerca, pero es difícil saciarse de ella.

-No voy a decir que lo siento porque no es así – comencé a vestirme y la escuche reír con ganas -, sabes bien que te tengo muchas ganas y todo el tiempo, no tengo porque arrepentirme de desear a mi mujer – seguí justificándome.

-Y no quiero que lo lamentes porque yo también estoy igual – termino de vestirse y acomodo un poco la manta mientras yo terminaba con mi ropa.

Dispuso la comida que habíamos comprado en lo que termine de cambiarme y comenzamos a comer entre medio de besos y una conversación sobre estos últimos meses en la universidad. Me conto que sus compañeros Victoria, James y Laurent, se había peleado y James se cambió de universidad a la de New York, Victoria y Laurent dejaron y desaparecieron por lo que se quedó sin compañeros de estudio, lo cual fue lo mejor para mí ya que estaba estudiando solo con Laurent y no me gustaba para nada eso, ella sola con un hombre, no sé cómo iba a aguantar todo un año con ella lejos y miles de chicos a su alrededor.

Cuando terminamos de comer acerque la manta a un árbol y me senté apoyándome en el tronco, Bella se acomodó entre mis piernas apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras la envolvía en mis brazos, ella había apoyado sus manos en mi pecho y estábamos en silencio, algo muy acogedor. Yo acariciaba su pelo mientras ella respiraba sobre mi pecho de manera tranquila y acompasada, no sé cuánto estuvimos así, pero fue bastante tiempo, pero era hermoso poder estar así tan juntos.

-Creo que es hora de volver – susurro y bese su cabeza -. Quiero refrescarme un poco antes de ir a tu casa – siguió.

-Dame unos minutos más – ninguno se movió, lo único que hice fue apoyar mi cabeza en el tronco elevando mi rostro y respirando profundamente.

Unos minutos después Bella insistió que debíamos volver, recogimos las cosas y realizamos la caminata de vuelta al jeep, la deje en su casa para que se alistara y fui a la mía para hacer lo mismo. Habíamos pasado una tarde muy placentera, más que eso, fue satisfactoria, gratificante y muy repetible.

Llegue a casa y aparentemente no había nadie, no se escuchaba un solo sonido por lo que pase directo a mi habitación para ducharme y volver a buscar a Bella. Una vez salí de la ducha elegí algo comodo, solo unos jeans negros, una remera mangas corta celeste y mis convers negras.

Escuche ruidos en la cocina cuando baje, me dirigí al lugar y mamá estaba en la cocina, fue toda un satisfacción verla preparando algo para la merienda, creo que iba a hacer el intento y eso era algo muy bueno.

-Edward cariño, pensé que no estabas – dijo cuándo me pare a su lado.

-Me estaba duchando – bese su mejilla y sonrió más.

-¿Te vas a buscarla? – su voz fue seria-

-Estaba por salir y te escuche acá – suspiro profundo.

-Estaba preparando unas galletas de chocolate para la merienda, algo de jugo y un poco de fruta – aun no volvía a sonreír, pero así y todo era bueno que intentara hacer un esfuerzo.

-Muchas gracias mamá – sonrió solo un poco -, Bella es muy importante para mí al igual que tú y quiero que las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida se lleven bien – dije con toda sinceridad.

-Veremos qué pasa – fue lo único que dijo y eso no me animo.

-Voy a buscarla – solo asintió.

Llegue a casa de Bella 20 minutos después, la fui a buscar en el jeep de Emmett, seguramente él había salido con Rosalie en su convertible, pero hoy hablaría con papá para pedirle un préstamo, necesitaba un auto propio no quería pasarme todo el verano pidiendo prestado.

-Pasa Edward – dijo Renée cuando me abrió la puerta.

-Renée – nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y me señalo el sillón para que me sentara.

-Tengo entendido que van a tu casa ahora – aseguro y asentí -. ¿Qué tal se lo está tomando Esme? – parecia preocuparle esta parte.

-Parece estar haciendo el esfuerzo, por lo menos nos está esperando con la merienda lista – solo espero que todo salga bien, no quiero estar alejado de ella y menos tener problemas con Bella por esto.

-Espero que salga todo bien, los dos se merecen una oportunidad y disfrutar sin problemas – Renée era muy accesible y muy sincera, no había tenido problema conmigo o lo nuestro en ningún momento y era bueno sentir un poco de apoyo, al igual que él apoyo que siempre me brindo mi padre.

-Tengo la esperanza que sea así – conteste sonriéndole.

-Voy a avisarle que llegaste – solo asentí y Renée se fue a buscar a mi novia.

…

Cuando entramos a casa fue bueno ver que todos estaban ahí, incluso papá, por lo menos sería más ameno para todos y menos incómodo para Bella.

-¡Bella! – exclamo Alice y vino a abrazarla.

-No sabía que venias – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Estamos libres y quiero estar con mi novio – dijo Alice sonriéndole.

-Edward ¿Cómo estás? – dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-¡Hermanita! ¡Tanto tiempo enana! – Emmett estaba muy emocionado por verla de nuevo, vi como la abrazaba con fuerza y la elevaba. Yo estaba abrazando a Alice saludándola.

-¡Emmett! – Exclamo Bella – Me vas a asfixiar – se reí mientras le pegaba en el hombro para que la bajara.

-Emmett – me miro y sonrió con burla.

-A Bella le gustan mis abrazos – dijo él y rodé mis ojos.

-¡Rosalie! – Bella se acercó a Rose y se abrazaron - ¿Cómo estás? – en ese momento apareció mi padre.

-Ya estamos todos – vino hacia a mí y nos abrazamos, no lo había visto en todo el día -. Es bueno tenerlos en casa de nuevo – mi padre siempre ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir, un ser compresivo, bondadoso y tan sabio.

-Ya estaba extrañando demasiado – dije cuando nos separamos -. Bella – ella se acercó y papá la miro sonriendo.

-Carlisle, un gusto verlo de nuevo – mi padre la abrazo amistosamente y ella correspondió.

-No me trates de usted, no soy tan viejo – bromeo cuando se separó -. Me alegro mucho por los dos – tome a Bella de la mano y sonreímos -, es bueno verte con mejor cara que cuando te conocí – Bella apretó fuerte mi mano.

-Todo ha cambiado mucho y no puedo estar más feliz – bese su frente cuando me miro y la abrace.

-Eso es bueno – contesto papá. En eso vi salir a mamá de la cocina y respiro profundo. _"Bueno acá vamos"_, pensé tratando de que mi nerviosismo no se notara. Mamá se paró al lado de mi padre y se abrazaron.

-Bella, bienvenida a casa – dijo mamá de manera muy formal, pero fue amable, algo fría, pero amable. Aunque no hizo ningún gesto para acercársele.

-Esme, muchas gracias por recibirme – acaricie la espalda de Bella para brindarle mi apoyo.

-Así que son novios – con Bella nos miramos sonriendo.

-Es oficial – dije guiñándole un ojo a mi hermosa novia y ella se sonrojo de la manera que me gustaba.

-Bueno vamos a sentarnos así merendamos – propuso mamá y asentí.

-¡Sí! – Exclamo Emmett emocionado por comer -, me estoy muriendo de hambre, menos mal que esto fue rápido – rodé mis ojos, lo bueno de Em es que lograba sacarnos de un momento tenso sin demoras.

-Em compórtate, ya sabes… – le advirtió Rosalie con un dedo sonriéndole de manera coqueta, eso me sorprendió y enseguida mira a mamá que la miraba seria, sabía que su forma de hablarle a mi hermano no sonó como aun pariente.

-¡Tengo hambre! – exclame en el acto y mamá me miro sorprendida -. Además te vi cocinar esas galletas que me encantan y quiero probarlas – ella me sonrió.

-¡Yo también! – agrego Jasper, mamá se dio vuelta y Jasper rodo los ojos mientras Rosalie se fue a sentar rápido. Me llamo la atención ver a papá reír bajo y negar con la cabeza.

Nos acomodamos a la mesa y estuvimos merendando las benditas galletas con jugo o café según la elección, también había frutas cortadas y muffin de chocolate. Bella comía con ganas mientras escuchaba divertidas algunas anécdotas de la universidad que contaba Emmett.

-¿Y Bella como van tus estudios? – miro a mamá sorprendida pero recompuso el gesto en el acto.

-Muy bien, la verdad más que eso, este año es el último y estoy más que contenta en como estoy saliendo…

-Bella es la primera de su clase, tiene las notas más altas – la corto Alice -. Estoy segura que le van a entregar una mención especial cuando se reciba – siguió orgullosa de su amiga, era el mismo orgullo que tenía yo.

-Te felicito – dijo mamá mirándola un poco más sonriente.

-Gracias, ha valido la pena el esfuerzo, entre el trabajo y la universidad ha sido mucho, pero estoy muy contenta como está llegando todo al final muy bien – la mire con todo el orgullo que sentía por ella y todo el esfuerzo.

-Es excelente cariño – dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios mientras acaricie su mejilla.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado para después? – con Bella nos miramos, no habíamos hablando del después cuando se recibiera, pero yo sabía que la quería conmigo hasta que terminara el año que me quedaba.

-Aún no sé muy bien – suspiro profundo.

-La universidad le ofrece pasantías muy importantes a los estudiantes que salen en la lista de honor, seguro Bella tendrá un lugar – y creo que ahí iban todas mis ambiciones de tenerla conmigo, después de todo no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad importante.

-Seguramente será lo mejor y tendrás lo mejor – Bella noto el cambio en mi voz porque tomo mi mano y la apretó.

-Ya veremos – dijo sonriéndome y asentí. ¿Sería capaz de dejar alguna propuesta importante por mí? Yo no podía pedirle eso -. No hay que precipitarse, ni siquiera sé si me ofrecerán algo – se encogió de hombros.

-No debes desaprovechar una buena oportunidad para tu carrera – mire a mamá -. No todos los sacrificios son necesarios – eso era un ataque para nuestra relación, sabía lo que estaba insinuando, Bella apretó mi mano cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirle algunas cosas, negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Hay cosas que merecen la pena el sacrificio – Bella era asombrosa, cada día demostraba lo madura y firme que estaba en nuestra relación. Era mi perdición y adoración, toda mi vida me dedicaría exclusivamente a complacer todos sus caprichos, mimarla todo el tiempo, amarla a cada instante y hacerla feliz por sobre todo, no importa quien se interpusiera.


	37. Capítulo 36: Charlie

**Capítulo 36: Charlie.**

_Edward POV_

Cuando terminamos la merienda en familia, decidimos ver una película en casa, pero antes de eso quería que Bella me confirmara si realmente estaba bien como para quedarse más tiempo y aproveche que mis padres se fueron al estudio para llevar a Bella a mi habitación para que pudiéramos hablar a solas.

-Creo que sería muy malo que tu madre nos encuentre acá – mire a Bella sonriendo y la empuje un poco por la cintura para que terminara de entrar en mi dormitorio.

-Solo será un momento… - cerré la puerta cuando entramos -, quería que hablemos un minuto solos – la lleve hasta al cama y me senté en el borde tirando de su mano para que se acomodara a mi lado -. Estoy algo ansioso por hacerte el amor de nuevo pero no tan loco como para hacerlo ahora con toda la familia en la casa – aunque solo debía cerrar la puerta con llave y podía ser algo rápido… _"No, no, no… Edward contrólate"_, me rete mentalmente.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto conteniendo la risa por mi comentario.

-Quiero saber si te sentiste bien ¿Cómo estás? – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro con ternura.

-Estoy perfecta, te preocupas demasiado – me dio un pequeño beso y sonrió.

-Esme no fue el amor de persona que sé que puede ser, ella puede ser muy dulce, tierna y comprensiva – asegure porque así actúa la mayoría del tiempo, no sé porque con Bella le cuesta tanto.

-No voy a negar que me pone nerviosa su rechazo, pero te aseguro que no ha sido tan malo más bien he estado preocupada por ti – eso me sorprendió, porque debería estarlo si a mí no era al que estaban tratando tan duramente.

-¿Por qué por mí? – pregunte y me sonrió más aún.

-Porque no quiero que te lastime, no debe ser fácil estar con alguien que tu madre no aprueba, después de todo ella es alguien muy importante en tu vida, incluso más importante que yo – la abrace por la cintura y de apoco la acerque para que se acomodara en mis piernas.

-Tu eres la mujer más importante en mi vida en este momento, mi madre lo es en otro sentido, pero tú eres la mujer con la que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida, te elegí porque eres todo mi mundo, porque eres especial, me inspiras, me haces sentir que quiero ser mejor cada día, me completas y complementas… pero sobre todo porque te amo con todo mi ser, como nunca imagine que se podría amar… puedo manejar a mi madre, pero no voy a permitir que te lastime ni ella ni nadie – acaricie suavemente su mejilla, Bella me miraba con sus ojos humedecido por las lágrimas.

-Eres un sueño… aun no creo que seas del todo real… - acaricio mi rostro -. Aun no entiendo como no te vi antes, como no descubrí antes lo que sentía por ti – se abrazó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme, fue suave moviéndonos sincronizadamente -. Te amo – acaricie su espalda y la empuje para acercarla y besarla nuevamente.

Es difícil detenerme cuando la estoy besando, más cuando los besos se hacen tan insistentes e intensos como estaba pasando ahora. Bella busco adentrar su lengua en mi boca y la deje hacerlo gustoso para poder disfrutar de su sabor en mí. Muy despacio la fui acostando en la cama sosteniéndola con una mano de la cintura mientras dirigía mi otra mano hacia su pierna bajando lentamente por sus nalgas, luego sus muslos hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su rodilla y tomarla de ahí con un poco de presión para subirla a mi cintura.

Me empujo un poco – Edward – no sonó a gemido, más bien a un llamado de atención el cual ignore deliberadamente y ataque su boca de nuevo mientras mi mano viajo por su muslo interno hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde apreté su sexo con fuerza.

-Mmmm… Bella… estas muy caliente cariño – comencé a darle pequeños besos húmedos en su boca, tomaba uno de sus labios y lo tiraba para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro, luego comencé a bajar delineando su mandíbula, sin dejar de acariciar su sexo subiendo a sus nalgas y volviendo a bajar.

-Edward… tu familia… - se estremeció cuando bese su seno por encima de la ropa -. Por favor… - fue un ruego al que aún no quería hacer caso, pero era mejor detenerme. Tome una de sus nalgas y la apreté con fuerza, le di un último beso y me aleje.

-Necesitamos un lugar para estar solos – ese comentario provoco que Bella se echara a reír con ganas.

-Te amo mi lobo – dijo unos segundos después.

-Te amo mi ovejita – me detuvo cuando quise volver a besarla un poco más profundo.

-Mejor vamos – se puse de pie y me tendió la mano la cual tome y salimos de mi habitación.

En el living estaban mis primos, mi hermano y Alice, ya estaban concentrados viendo una película, con Bella nos acercamos aun tomados de la mano, Emmett se dio vuelta y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Emmett – lo llame en tono de advertencia, sobre todo porque vi esa mirada con una sonrisa burlona cuando miro a Bella.

-No hice nada – dije defendiéndose poniendo su mejor cara de inocente, esa en la cual se le marcan los hoyuelos a los costados de la boca por la sonrisa y levantando las manos abiertas.

-Te conozco, algo estas a punto de decir – no dijo nada y se quedó mirándonos.

Con Bella nos acercamos y no sentamos en el piso ya que el sillón grande estaba ocupado por ellos cuatro, había quedado apoyando mi espalda en el sillón dividiendo a las parejitas, Bella entre mis piernas envuelta en mi abrazo, apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y tomo mis manos con las suyas.

-¿Qué estamos viendo? – pregunte para ver si distraía a Emmett ya que sentía su mirada clavada en nosotros.

-Loca por las compras – contesto Alice -, creo que Jasper está tratando de decirme algo de manera indirecta – con Bella miramos a Alice y nos sonreía divertida -, pero por más que vea esta película no voy a dejar de salir de compras – nos reímos todos.

-Mierda – susurre bajo, Emmett me seguí mirando insistente. Bella me miro sonriendo y resople molesto – ¡Mierda Emmett ya lárgalo! – exclame molesto y Bella rio bajito.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo solitos arriba? Los tortolitos estuvieron jugando a la enfermera – Bella escondió su cara en mi pecho avergonzada, ese tipo de actitudes me enternecían, la abrace más fuerte y sonreí mientras besaba su cabeza.

-Seguro he hecho lo mismo que tú con tu novia, no creo que haya diferencia – dije burlándome y acto seguido la manota de mi hermano se estampo en mi cabeza.

-¡Emmett! – Todos nos sobresaltamos con la voz de mamá y nos giramos a mirarla, estaba detrás del sillón - ¿Cómo es eso que tienes novia y no me has contado? – parecia algo molesta y la verdad quería meterme debajo de una roca por haber abierto la boca de más.

-¡No tengo! – exclamo en el acto, mire a Rosalie y ella parecia asustada, pero convengamos, han pasado cuatro años, cuanto más van a esconder lo de ellos.

-Pero Edward dijo…

-Edward es un idiota, se enojó porque me estaba burlando – trato de disimular y lo hacía bastante bien.

-Mamá solo lo dije porque estaba molestando a Bella y quería molestarlo a él – me miro con duda y seria, sabía que en su cabeza estaba tratando de hilvanar, unir cabos.

-Tía cálmate – Jasper la miro sonriendo -, sabes que estos dos se la pasan peleando, además… Em… ¿tener novia?... ¿Te imaginas?... ¡Pobre chica! – Jazz sonrió de manera más sincera y mamá pareció más relajada en el acto.

-¡Ves lo que haces tonto! – la manota de Emmett se estampo en mi cabeza de nuevo.

-¡Bestia! – grite ante las risas de todos y sobe mi cabeza.

-¡idiota! – exclamo Emmett.

-¡Eres un niño! – seguí y sentí risas ahogadas.

-¡Y tu un flojito! – otra vez pego en mi cabeza, me iba a dejar sin unas cuantas neuronas de seguir así.

-¡Basta! ¡Compórtate! – me estaba hartando de verdad.

-¡Oh vamos bebe de mama! – exclamo.

-¿Por qué no lo arreglan afuera? – pregunto Jasper divertido -. Así de paso Alice puede seguir viendo la película, puede y que aprenda algo – ahora sonaba burlón.

-¡No te metas conmigo Jasper Hale! – exclamo Alice riendo. Vi la mano de Emmett levantarse de nuevo y venia directo a mí.

-¡Déjalo tranquilo! – Bella tomo la mano de Emmett y lo miro seria – Em – lo miro severa, pero note que se esforzaba por contener la risa - ¡no te pases! – Emmett rodo los ojos y Bella le saco la lengua. Escuche a mamá reír y la mire, era la primer sonrisa genuina del día.

-Nunca van a dejar de ser unos niños – dijo riendo mientras se iba para la puerta del jardín -, si esto pasa a algo más, traten de no romper nada en la casa porque lo van a tener que reponer – advirtió antes de salir.

-¡Si mamá! – exclamamos con Emmett al mismo tiempo y todos echamos a reír.

-Te dejo sola un momento – susurre en el oído de Bella, se giró y me miro con el ceño fruncido -. Necesito hablar con papá – le di un pequeño beso y se corrió cuando me comencé a levantar -, ya vuelvo – confirme y asintió.

-No demores – le guiñe un ojo y sonrió.

Iba subiendo las escaleras – ¡Ven enana! ¡Yo te abrazo sin soltarte! – "_Emmett idiota"_, pensé pero no le di la satisfacción de que me viera molesto.

Cuando entre al despacho de mi padre lo encontré concentrado leyendo un libro que seguramente sería de medicina, a él le gustaba mantenerse al tanto de los últimos avances sobre todas las enfermedades.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? – me miro sorprendido, seguro porque no me escucho entrar.

-¡Si por supuesto! – Dijo sonriendo -, siéntate y dime que pasa - sonreí y me senté frente a él.

-Sé que había dicho que no pediría ayuda, quería hacerlo todo solo… - comencé.

-Y durante todos estos años lo has hecho excelente solo y estoy muy orgulloso de ti – me corto, le sonreí también orgulloso de mi vida estos últimos años.

-Bueno las cosas han cambiado un poco…

-Bella – dijo sonriendo, ella era el mayor cambio.

-El cambio más grande y el mejor sin duda – confirme.

-¿Y entonces? – no me gustaba mucho esta situación, hubiera preferido tener la posibilidad de hacerlo solo sin ayuda.

-Necesito ayuda… un préstamo… - dije con algo de duda, me puse nervioso y comencé a jugar con mi pelo y tironearlo un poco.

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué? – sonreí y asentí.

-Necesito un auto – dije y se carcajeo.

-¿Era solo eso? Pensé que sería algo más grande – le restó importancia -. Dime cuanto necesitas y cuando, no hay ningún problema – aseguro.

-Gracias, en verdad – me miraba aun sonriendo - ¿Crees que mamá acepte a Bella plenamente?... Algún día – ahora me miro con ternura.

-Dale tiempo, para ella los cambios en la familia han sido muchos y necesita tiempo, en el fondo sabe que Bella es una buena chica, pero le cuesta mucho después de lo que paso con Emmett – papá parecia seguro así que como siempre confié en él.

-Me tengo que ir, voy a cenar con los padres de Bella – Charlie era una prueba difícil, si bien cuando Bella lo llamo me comento que lo tomo bastante bien, era distinto porque estaríamos frente a frente.

-Que tengas suerte con eso – dije riendo y rodee mis ojos, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era a mi padre burlándose.

-Gracias – dije mientras salía del su despacho.

….

Estábamos en la puerta de la casa de Bella, respire profundo varias veces en el trayecto desde el jeep de Emmett hasta la entrada de la casa, Bella solo me miraba sonriendo mientras caminábamos de la mano.

-Todo va a salir bien – tire un poco de su brazo haciéndola chocar con mi cuerpo y la abrace.

-Solo si me das un beso antes de entrar – dije rosando su boca.

Mi Bella es muy fogosa, también ansiosa, se abalanzo sobre mi atrapando mis labios con los suyos y comenzó un beso profundo y apasionado, puede que no fuera lo mejor porque podían vernos sus padres, pero una vez que su lengua entre en mi boca mi conciencia se fue por el caño y solo me dedique a disfrutar de sus labios. Unos minutos después terminamos con el beso y entramos en la casa, Charlie aun no llegaba del trabajo por lo que solo estábamos con Renée.

-Bella ¿cocinas tu o yo? – pregunto Renée y por su cara supuse que prefería cocinara Bella.

-Cocino yo – Renée respiro aliviada.

-¡Gracias! Voy a estar en mi taller, tengo una entrega grande – dijo a manera de disculpa y salió rápido de la cocina.

-Bueno que tienes ganas de comer – la mire fijo recorriendo todo su cuerpo y Bella se balanceo nerviosa -. Edward no empieces – sonrió exquisitamente y me acerque a ella.

-Calculo que tu no estas incluida en el menú de hoy – asegure y me agache a besar su cuello.

-Hoy no – dijo abrazando a mi cuello, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en mi pelo, cosa que empezó a encenderme.

-Una lástima eras el menú más tentador – la mire unos segundos y fui directo a su boca.

Habíamos empezado un buen beso, con todas las de la ley, nuestras lenguas danzando al compás, saboreándonos, la respiración más acelerada de lo normal y nuestros cuerpos muy pegados y así seguimos hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo, me di vuelta sabiendo perfectamente a quien me iba a encontrar.

-Creí que íbamos a cenar – Charlie me miraba fijo y severo. _"Ni media palabra cruzamos y ya me encuentra devorando a su hija… ¡Genial!"_, pensé -… ¿O quedo en un almuerzo para mañana? – Bella suspiro profundo.

-Hola Charlie – sonó a sarcasmo -. Ahora preparo la cena – agrego.

-Edward – sino fuera que estaba Bella acá estoy seguro que hubiera sacado su arma para amenazarme o algo, su mirada me traspasaba.

-Charlie ¿Cómo está? – él había tendido su mano y la tome, su apretón resulto ser un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

-Eso lo vamos a ver – dijo en tono amenázate.

-Charlie…

Corto a Bella – Me voy a cambiar – se sacó el cinturón con el arma en un gesto algo amenazante -, te busco para que hablemos – creo que eso era de esperarse.

-Charlie por favor – rogo Bella algo afligida.

-Solo voy a aclarar algunas cosas con el joven – se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

-Todo va a estar bien – acaricie el rostro de Bella y ella suspiro profundo -, no te preocupes – trate de brindarle seguridad para que no estuviera mal -. Mejor empiezas a cocinar - Solo asintió y comenzó a buscar lo necesario para preparar la cena.

Unos 15 minutos después Charlie volvió a la cocina y me pidió lo acompañara hasta una pequeña oficina que tenía en la planta baja de la casa, cerró la puerta una vez estuvimos adentro y me ofreció tomar asiento.

-Así que… ¿eres el novio de mi niña? – su expresión era dura, no mostraba ninguna emoción, creo que seguramente eso lo ayudo a ser jefe de policía, esto parecia iba a ser un buen interrogatorio.

-Desde hace un poco más de cuatro meses – confirme -. Sé que Bella les conto que fue a visitarme en Hanover – asintió –, en esa visita nos pusimos de novios – seguí sin mostrar nada.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres con ella? – _"Todo… una vida juntos"_, pensé.

-Sueño con un futuro juntos – dije con seguridad -, sé que podemos tener una larga vida uno al lado del otro – seguí.

-Voy a ser sincero – dijo apoyándose sobre el escritorio de madera, él estaba sentado de un lado y yo del otro -. No me gusta la idea, sé que has andado con muchas chicas, aunque no parezca escucho y recuerdo todo lo que nos cuenta Bella…

-Charlie yo…

-Aguarda – ordeno con voz potente -. Si estuviera en mí no seguirían con esta relación – lo mire con mucha angustia -, pero es una elección de ella. Me cuesta creer que un hombre que ha saltado de cama en cama ahora quiera una relación seria, Bella es fuerte pero antes de sacar esa fortaleza se derrumba drásticamente y no la quiero ver lastimada… no voy a permitir la lastimes – aseguro.

-Charlie nunca la lastimaría, lo único que pretendo es hacerla feliz – asegure.

-Muchas veces las intenciones son buenas pero luego cambian y lastimas a personas inocentes… mi niña ya sufrió una gran decepción y no la voy a dejar pasar por eso de nuevo, sé que a la larga te vas a cansar de que sea solo ella y buscaras a alguien más…

-¡Eso no! – Exclame indignado – Bella es la mujer que amo y solo es ella, ahora y siempre – asegure.

-No voy a darte un voto de confianza, soy su padre y después de lo pasado con Jacob no puedo confiar en nadie…

-Charlie la amo y por eso solo puedo asegurar que ella estará excelente conmigo – insistí.

-Jacob también profesaba amor y así le pago – iba a hablar de nuevo, pero levanto la mano para impedirlo -. La he visto cómo te mira y sé que ella está segura de lo que siente por ti y lo que sientes por ella aunque yo no lo este, voy a confiar en ella… no en ti… pero me vas a jurar en este instante que siempre la vas a cuidar y proteger….

-Lo juro – si hacía falta entregaría mi vida por la de ella.

-Vas a ser siempre honesto, la vas a amar y estar siempre pendiente de ella – siguió.

-Lo juro Charlie – dije firme, mientras estuviera en mis manos ningún tipo de dolor la tocaría.

-Lo debes prometer, tienes que darme tu palabra de hombre – su voz fue autoritaria.

-Te lo prometo Charlie, la voy a cuidar y proteger, amar y hacer feliz, nada le va a pasar, nada la va a tocar - y al que osara hacerle algo se encontraría con su peor enemigo y su infierno en la tierra.

-Eso es todo por ahora, recuerda que voy a estar al pendiente, no hagas nada que me haga arrepentir de no deshacerme de ti hoy – fue lo último que dijo y luego me tendió la mano para sellar el acuerdo.

La cena termino con un Charlie que apenas si había dicho dos palabras y me miraba receloso, Renée siendo el polo opuesto de su marido y Bella con una gran sonrisa. Antes de marcharme de su casa me confirmo que lo mejor era que no durmiera en su habitación, me resigne no sin antes protestar muchísimo.

-Me vas a extrañar mucho – susurro contra mi cuello para después besarlo. Estábamos muy pegado uno al otro, yo apoyaba mi espalda en la puerta delantera del jeep de Emmett.

-De solo pensar que debo subirme al auto, ir a mi casa y no sentirte a mi lado en toda la noche, ya te estoy extrañando – asegure y busco mis labios.

-¿Qué hablaste con Charlie? – volvió a besar mi cuello, y si realmente quería que me fuera debería dejar de hacerme estas cosas.

-Nada del otro mundo, es un padre cuidado a su niña – nos besamos suavemente, con ternura y paciencia, ahora nada nos apuraba.

-Es tarde – susurro al alejarnos un poco pero enseguida volvimos a besarnos.

Nos separamos de a poco – Me voy - susurre en sus labios -. Espero que entres, – sonrió - Mañana te busco para salir a correr – dije y asintió. Nos dimos un último beso y fue de nuevo para su casa

Espere que entrara, subí al jeep y volví a casa. Una vez mas no había nadie en el living por lo que pase directo a mi dormitorio, me iba a entrar a duchar cuando golpearon la puerta y Jasper se asomó.

-Pensé que no venias a dormir – dijo mientras entraba y cerraba detrás de él la puerta.

-Era mejor que hoy no me quedara, Charlie hablo conmigo y seguro quería hablar con Bella también – Jazz se dejó caer en mi cama y me miro sonriendo.

-¿Y qué tal fue? ¿Duro? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que normal o lo más normal que puede ser con un jefe de policía – me encogí de hombros -. Me hizo prometerle que la cuidaría y no la lastimaría y aunque lo hice no creo que confié aun en mí, él confiaba en Jacob y todos sabemos cómo fue eso – maldito Jacob que me hace todo más difícil.

-Solo dale tiempo que se acostumbre a verte con Bella, después seguro cambia de opinión – y mientras voy a ser el centro de una estudio clínico y exhaustivo por parte de Charlie.

-Calculo que será así – solo me quedaba esperar y demostrar que lo mío con Bella no sería como su relación con Jacob – Ahora dime ¿Qué habías pensado de lo tuyo con Alice? – se sentó al borde de la cama y me senté a su lado.

-Bueno… le voy a pedir casamiento – dijo sin rodeos y lo mire atónito.

-¿Casamiento? – pregunte y asintió con muchas ganas -, pero ella aún no se ha recibido.

-La idea es comprometernos ahora y después de que se reciba empezar a organizar todo – lo vi en su cara, estaba seguro de todo.

-Pero todavía sigue en pie lo de mudarnos a New York cuando nos recibamos – asegure, porque ese era nuestro plan, mudarnos para haya y estaríamos con Emmett y Rosalie todos juntos en la misma ciudad.

-Por supuesto, ese lugar va a ser la perdición de Alice – dijo riendo -. Ya me la imagino volviéndose loca con las compras – reímos.

-¿Por eso la película de más temprano? – pregunte con burla.

-Ni siquiera la hizo reflexionar un poco… pero la verdad adoro eso de ella – Alice era una pequeña duende alegre e hiperactiva - ¿Le has preguntado a Bella sobre irse a New York? – aun no habíamos hablando mucho del futuro, era algo que teníamos pendiente.

-Todavía no, tenemos tan poco tiempo juntos que no la quiero abrumar ahora con todo, prefiero ir de a poco – además todavía nos faltaba un año para estar juntos, había tiempo para planear todo.

-¿Tienes miedo que se arrepienta? – sonreí, no era miedo sé que está segura de lo nuestro, eso no me preocupa.

-No es lo que me preocupa, pero la paso tan mal con Jacob que no quiero abrumarla y que de pronto se asuste – me explique -, creo que es mejor ir etapa por etapa y ver cómo se van dando las cosas, darle tiempo que se acostumbre a estar en pareja de nuevo – total yo pensaba estar con ella toda la vida.

-Me parece buen plan, igual creo que Bella ahora está más fuerte y como más madura en todos los aspectos, no creo que se siente abrumada por alguna propuesta de convivencia o demás – dijo -. La siento segura y feliz cuando están juntos – Jasper tenía la capacidad de poder sentir como los demás se sentían, confiaba en él y eso solo quiere decir que voy por buen camino con Bella.


	38. Capítulo 37: Complicaciones

**Capítulo 37: Complicaciones.**

_Edward POV_

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando me levante apenas sonó el despertador, busque mi ropa para correr, baje a desayunar algo rápido, iba a aprovechar para pedirle a papá que me alcanzara hasta casa de Bella, no quería pasarme todo el tiempo pidiéndole el jeep a Emmett. En la cocina mamá ya estaba desayunando con papá, me serví un café con leche, algo de jugo natural y me uní a ellos, aproveche a mandarle a Bella un mensaje avisándole que en media hora estaría por su casa.

Cuando llegue estaba lista para salir así que una vez salude a Renée comenzamos una rutina que se iba a repetir mientras estuviéramos en Forks. Corrimos durante unos 20 minutos bordeando el bosque hasta que encontramos un camino que se adentraba un poco, parecia bastante regular y firme el suelo por lo que seguimos por ahí durante unos 30 minutos más, me sorprendía como Bella había cambiado en esta parte tan física, aún recuerdo que era bastante torpe y tropezaba con ella misma. Eso siempre me encanto también, la hacía parecer frágil y lo encontraba muy atractivo, aunque no niego que esta Bella que va a mi lado ahora, tan segura, preparada y cambiada me fascinaba.

-¿Agua? – pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias – nos detuvimos para tomar agua, los dos estábamos algo agitados y bastante sudados, pero así su piel se veía exquisita y aún más sensual.

-Tendríamos que volver – me miro sonriendo -, creo que esta por llover de nuevo – dijo mirando el cielo, su cuello quedo tentadoramente visible para mí.

No lo dude, me acerque en un movimiento rápido para atacar su cuello mientras la aferraba de la cintura y la apretaba contra mi cuerpo, bese su cuello bajando y subiendo una y otra vez, su piel tenía un dejo salado por la transpiración y me enloquecía. La fui acercando lentamente hasta un árbol y la apreté contra él mientras Bella se aferraba de mi cuello, la tome de las nalgas y la subí a mi cintura, nuestros sexos rosándose y mi erección creciendo cada vez más.

-Bella… te necesito tanto mi diosa… tan preciosa… - busque sus labios y comencé a besarla con deseo y pasión, adentrando mi lengua bien al fondo de su boca.

-Edward… también… te… necesito… - jadeo con la respiración entrecortada. Agito sus caderas contra mí una y otra vez, mi erección era enorme y sé que la estaba sintiendo.

Metí una de mis manos debajo de su pantalón y sus bragas por atrás bajando cada vez más, acariciándola con insistencia hasta llegar a su centro el cual ya mostraba la humedad más que necesaria para que pudiera adentrarme en ella sin más esperas.

-Ya estas lista para mí – susurre contra su boca. Con dos dedos presione un poco en su entrada que estaba empapada y los adentre un poco.

-¡Siii! –Exclamo gustosa y agitada, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con más fuerza mientras pequeños jadeos salían por su garganta - ¡Ahí!... – exclamo cuando lleve mi mano más adelante y encontré su clítoris el cual empecé a masajear.

-Mi diosa… - susurre en su oído -, tu lobo quiere comer – susurre más bajo con voz ronca por el deseo.

-Y tu ovejita está dispuesta – dijo rápido y ataco mi cuello con su boca.

Como pude, tironeando su ropa y después la mía la corrí lo justo que necesitaba para poder adentrarme en ella, Bella gimió fuerte cuando sintió todo el largo de mi erección dentro de ella. Nos besábamos con desesperación, sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi remera y simulaba arañar mi espalda, mis dos manos la tenían aferrada de sus nalgas las cuales aprovechaba para acariciar y apretar a mi antojo mientras embestía una y otra vez contra su sexo. Me resbalaba en su interior sin problema, estaba tan cálida y húmeda haciendo todo más placentero. Sus paredes ondulaban alrededor de mi pene erecto dentro de ella y lo apretaban cada vez más a medida que se cerraba por lo excitada que estaba.

-¡Ya te vienes! – exclame cuando sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y su paredes apretaron aún más mi erección.

-¡Dame más! – exclamo lo que me insto a que acelerara mis movimientos de cadera y arremetiera contra ella de manera implacable. Dos estocadas más y Bella exploto en un orgasmo fuerte ciñendo sus paredes más alrededor de mi erección - ¡Edward!... ¡Aaaahhh!... – grito cuando termino de venirse.

Dos estocadas más y el orgasmo me invadió - ¡BELLA! – grite a viva voz. Mi pene respingo y largo todo su contenido dentro de mi diosa preciosa.

Aguarde uno segundos quieto mientras me terminaba de vaciar, una vez conseguido mecí muy lentamente mis caderas logrando extender el clímax un poco más para terminar de disfrutar esta sensación tan satisfactoria.

-Te amo mi Bella – susurre en su cuello y se le erizo la piel.

-Te amo mi Edward – fue en mí mismo tono y quedamos abrazados.

….

Cuando volví a casa me encontré con Emmett totalmente aburrido y solo recostado en el sillón del living haciendo zapping de manera furiosa.

-El control remoto no tiene la culpa – dije en tono de burla y parecia que me iba a matar con la mirada.

-No te metas conmigo Edward – dijo enojado y me sorprendió.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Traes un humor de perros – resoplo molesto y volvió a apretar el control con furia. Me acerque y me senté en el piso a su lado -. ¿Me vas a contar? – pregunte y lanzo el control con bronca contra el piso.

-Rosalie – dijo apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

-¿Qué paso con Rosalie? – pregunte luego de unos minutos que no hablo.

Respiro profundo y me miro serio – Discutimos por lo que paso el otro día… cuando mamá me pregunto si tenía novia – no me miraba y ahora me sentía peor que antes por haber metido la pata de esa manera.

-¿Y qué paso? – pregunte para que me siguiera contando ya que se quedó callado de nuevo.

-Dijo que era mejor tomarnos un tiempo… - eso me sorprendió, Rosalie se veía perfecta con mi hermano y sé que se aman -, dijo que cuando volvamos a New York se va a vivir con una de sus amigas y me quiere lejos, no quiere seguir mintiendo – creo que la solución para eso estaba a la vista.

-Eso se soluciona diciendo la verdad – era lo más obvio.

-Se lo propuse, pero dijo que sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mamá y no quería traer problemas, que cada uno debía seguir su camino – no entendía porque ahora pasaba esto, porque después de cuatro años.

-Emmett – lo llame y me miro, se podía ver el dolor en su rostro - ¿Por qué paso esto ahora? – pregunte.

-No lo sé, pero está decidida, la conozco mejor que nadie y sé que no hay vuelta atrás, va a hacer todo lo que me dijo – aseguro.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza. Rosalie y yo nunca hemos sido confidentes pero no quita que pueda ayudar en algo -. O podemos pedirle a Jasper que la hable – insistí y volvió a negar.

-Déjalo así, necesito pensar que voy a hacer – se levantó del sillón y vi al oso que suele resultar intimidante caminar derrotado y subir las escaleras como si el mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros.

Tenía pensado hablar con Rosalie para ver si podía ayudarlos un poco, pero había decido irse a pasar unos días a la casa de Alice, Jasper me dijo era lo mejor y que la dejáramos tranquila para que pensara lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente esa fue la decisión, más cuando hable con Bella y me confirmo que Rosalie estaba muy mal y era mejor dejarla tranquila.

La semana paso rápido, la rutina se repitió una y otra vez, a la mañana salíamos a correr, hacíamos el amor en el mismo árbol cada vez, aunque no era lo ideal, necesitábamos un lugar para estar cómodos. Por la tarde nos íbamos a casa de Alice para pasarlo en la pileta los días que había sol, es toda una ironía que nuestra casa siendo tan enorme no cuente con una buena pileta. Y finalmente a la noche, nos íbamos a cenar, a bailar o al cine a Port Angeles, lo lamentable era que a raíz del distanciamiento de Emmett y Rosalie no podíamos salir todos juntos, solo salíamos con Bella o bien a veces con Jasper y Alice.

El sábado mamá nos avisó que hacia una reunión en casa, iba a ser algo bastante formal según parecia porque nos pidió vistiéramos traje, venían muchos compañeros de trabajo de papá y algunas amistades según conto. El motivo era que Carlisle cumplía 20 años como médico, era una eminencia en su profesión y tenía interconsultas desde muchas partes del mundo.

El viernes las chicas se fueron a comprar vestidos por lo que a la noche estuvimos solos con Emmett y Jasper, nos pareció bueno salir solos a tomar algo, le vendría bien a mi hermano para distraerse un poco, toda la semana no hizo más que pasar del sillón a la cama con la mirada y la mente perdida todo el tiempo.

-¡¿Seguro quieren estar acá?! – exclamo Emmett para que lo escucháramos, la música estaba fuerte y apenas nos podíamos escuchar entre nosotros.

-¡Emmett trata de distraerte! – le dijo Jasper palmeando su hombro.

-¡Solo un rato después si quieres nos vamos! – seguí para animarlo. En verdad habida un plan detrás de todo esto.

Las chicas llegarían en una hora, los íbamos a obligar a verse, ya que en todos estos días no lo volvieron a hacer. Estuvimos durante esa hora bebiendo un poco… bueno por lo menos Jasper y yo, porque Emmett parecia dispuesto a vaciar el bar, tratamos de contenerlo lo más posible ya que tenía que estar en buen estado para que pudiera hablar con Rose.

"**Cielo ya estamos en la puerta"** – era bueno que llegaran a Em aún le quedaba conciencia para hablar, lo mejor era que no había buscado estar con nadie.

Fui hasta la barra para buscar algo de tomar para llevar al privado que habíamos conseguido, estaba esperando me atendieran cuando sentí un cuerpo muy pegado al mío.

-Edward – ese susurro en mi oído no se me hizo familiar, no era Bella. Me di vuelta y me sorprendió la actitud viniendo de Tanya, generalmente la que se comportaba así conmigo era Irina.

-¡¿Tanya?! – Pregunte sorprendido - ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunte algo molesto.

-Lo mismo que ustedes, pasando el tiempo, divirtiéndome – estaba demasiado cerca y no me gustaba nada, sobre todo porque Bella podía acercarse en cualquier momento y no quería dar una impresión equivocada -. ¿Me invitas algo? – intento pegarse más a mí pero me aleje dejando casi dos cuerpos de distancia.

-Tengo que volver con mi grupo – dije con seriedad, en ese momento se acercó el barman y aproveche para pedirle una botella de tequila.

-Puedo unirme – ofreció cuando me di vuelta y la enfrente nuevamente.

-No creo que sea bueno, sabes que no eres bienvenida entre alguno de nosotros – sobre todo para Bella y para mí.

-Se corre el rumor de que sales con Bella – rodé mis ojos con molestia.

-Somos novios – confirme y se acercó un poco más e intento abrazarme -. Tanya no sé qué pretendes pero mantente alejada, no tengo intención de tener nada contigo o con alguna de ustedes – dije con firmeza y la empuje suavemente para alejarla de mí.

-No somos tan malas Ed, además ha pasado tiempo, todos hemos cambiado – siguió y nuevamente le esquive cuando se acercó.

-Te lo repito no me interesa tener alguna relación, conocerte de nuevo ni nada por el estilo – asegure y parece que lo entendió porque puso muy mala cara.

Vi a Bella pararse en seco cuando vio con quien estaba, abrió los ojos sorprendida y por su expresión supe que su mente iba para cualquier lado, así que me apresure a acercarme a ella y tomarla por la cintura.

-Hola preciosa – susurre en su oído pero no contesto -. Ven – intento que la soltara cuando vio que la guía hasta donde estaba Tanya, pero la sujete más fuerte -. Tanya acá esta Bella mi novia – Tanya la miro seria y Bella aún estaba tensa.

-Ya la conozco no es necesario la presentación – Tanya parecia aún más molesta.

-No como mi novia – hasta el momento Bella seguía en silencio y solo la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Edward nos esperan – dijo en tono seco sin saludarla - ¿Vienes? – la mire sorprendido por la pregunta y por el tono tan frio que uso para hablarme.

-Por supuesto cariño – conteste y Bella comenzó a caminar sin esperarme.

Llegamos al privado, eran unos sillones alrededor de una mesa ratonera de madera pequeña, los vasos ya estaban ahí y había una botella de whisky que era la que habíamos empezado antes con los chicos, deje la botella de tequila y me acomode al lado de Bella que estaba con los brazos cruzados y esquivaba mi mirada.

-Bella – intente abrazarla y no me dejo -. Bella cariño, no estés enojada conmigo – apenas me miro, pero su mirada fue muy dura.

-¿Qué hacías con Tanya? Pensé que lo tuyo con ellas se limitaba solo a Irina – resople y me pase la mano por el pelo alborotándolo.

-Nunca tuve nada con Tanya y no lo tendré, me la encontré y hablamos nada mas – agregue.

-¡A quien tenemos acá! – se sintió de pronto. _"¡Mierda! Ahora si iba a tener problemas"_ -, cuando Tanya me dijo que te encontró Ed no le creí, pero están todos – siguió Irina con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-Irina queremos estar solos – dijo Emmett sin nada de recato -. Te puedes ir por donde viniste – siguió.

-¿Qué mal educado? ¿Qué pensara Esme? – dijo burlona y Em se paró enojado.

-Es un privado y estamos acá porque no queremos mezclarnos con gente como ustedes – siguió.

-Los Cullen, Brandon y Swan… increíble, ya aprendieron malas mañas – miro a Alice y Bella con desdén -, Esme no va a estar contenta con esto – insistió en nombrar a mi madre y me estaba sacando de mí.

-Es hora de que te vayas – dijo Jasper mirándola serio.

-Queremos estar solos – agregue.

Irina se dio la vuelta y se fue, Emmett se sentó nuevamente al lado de Rosalie aunque mantenían cierta distancia entre ellos y ni se miraban. Creí que iba a ser más fácil, que se iban a ver de nuevo después de una semana y se darían cuenta que no podían estar separados, pero no los dos se ignoraban.

-¡Vamos a bailar! – exclamo Alice poniéndose de pie de un saltito.

-No estoy de ánimos – Bella tampoco me miraba, ni siquiera había hecho nada.

-Yo tampoco – agrego Rosalie.

-Voy a dar una vuelta – Emmett se paró, miro a Rose unos segundos y al no ver respuesta por parte de ella salió del privado hecho una fiera.

-Vamos amor – Jasper tomo a Alice de la mano y salieron para ir a la pista a bailar.

-Bella vamos a hablar – dije poniéndome de pie.

-No hay nada que hablar – no me miro, la tome de una mano y tire de ella para obligarla a pararse.

-Hay mucho que hablar – asegure -. Rose volvemos en unos minutos – me miro algo triste.

-No hay problema, vayan tranquilos – dijo y asentí.

No era fácil buscar un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar tranquilos por lo que opte en salir del lugar, la aprisione contra la pared a un costado de la puerta de entrada y aun no me miraba.

-Quiero saber que pasa – exigí -, no hice absolutamente nada y no entiendo porque estas así conmigo – esquivo mi mirada cuando busque la suya.

-No es momento para hablar, volvamos adentro – quiso intentarlo pero no iba a dejar esto para después.

-Isabella de acá no nos movemos hasta que sepa que te pasa – me miro sorprendida y seguramente fue porque la llame Isabella y no Bella, pero estaba enojado con ella ahora.

-¿Qué hacías con Tanya? – Pregunto molesta - ¿Por qué estabas con ella? – insistió.

-Se me acerco, yo estaba en la barra esperando para buscar algo de tomar, calculo que me vio y se acercó – resoplo molesta y rodé mis ojos.

-¿Por qué la hablas? Ni siquiera tendrías que intercambiar dos palabras con ella, sabes el daño que me hizo – reprocho y si todo esto era por lo que paso con Jacob íbamos a tener muchos problemas.

-¿Qué? ¿Te duele recordar que por ella no estas con Jacob? Si no fuera por eso estarían juntos todavía – asegure y me miro sorprendida.

-¡Eres un idiota! – exclamo empujándome.

-¡No lo negaste! – ahora si estaba molesto, acaso todavía le importaba ese idiota.

-¡No lo negué porque eres un estúpido! – me aleje un poco -. Simplemente no te quiero cerca de ellas, no me interesa lo que haya pasado con Jacob, en su momento me dolió no lo voy a negar, pero a ti te quiero lejos de ellas, si dependiera de mi evitaría que las miraras… Edward… - dijo todo de manera rápida, la mire y estaba afligida.

-Bella…

-¿Cómo hago para que entiendas que Jacob no es nada para mí? – se acercó y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos -. Te amo Edward, no estoy así por lo de ellas y él, estoy así porque se acercaron a ti y no quiero que se te acerquen… ni ellas ni ninguna otra….

Sonreí - ¿Estabas celosa? – ahora ella me sonrió y mordió su labio, luego asintió.

Me acerque lentamente hasta que mis labios se juntaron con los suyos, Bella llevo sus manos a mi pelo revolviéndolo y me aferre de su cintura con fuerza atrayéndola a mi cuerpo. Durante varios minutos nos dedicamos a besarnos muy abrazados y pegados hasta que fue necesario separarnos para respirar.

-Fue la mejor escena de celos que me han hecho en mi vida – se carcajeo bajito y acaricie su rostro.

-Quiero hacer el amor – susurro contra la piel de mi cuello para después empezar a besarlo.

-Bella me vas a matar – susurre cuando la piel de mi cuello se humedeció con su lengua -. Ven – dije y prácticamente la arrastre hasta llegar al jeep de Emmett, yo tenía las llaves por razones obvias, él estaba en adentro del lugar con la clara intención de emborracharse.

Cuando llegamos al jeep me senté en el asiento del acompañante y luego hice que Bella se subiera sobre mí, entendió a la perfección cual era mi intención por lo que apenas cerré comenzó a desvestirse mientras yo hacía lo mismo. No hubo necesidad de esperar mucho, mi pene mostraba la erección en su mayor expresión por lo que solo faltaba que ella estuviera preparada para recibirme. Nos comenzamos a besar con ansias, devorándonos el uno al otro mientras mis manos se dedicaron a amasar con fuerza sus senos y ella se sostenía con sus dos manos del tablero. Mis masajes fueron intensos, tanto así que apenas un par de minutos después sus senos estaban duros y era momento de dedicarme a sus pezones con los cuales empecé a jugar con la punta de mis dedo, la respiración de Bella estaba agitada y jadeaba fuerte al mismo tiempo que mecía sus caderas contra mi erección manteniéndola avivada para ella. Solté sus labios y baje dando besos en su piel hasta llegar a uno de sus senos y comenzar a lamerlos, con la mano que ahora me sobraba baje por su vientre hasta llegar a su pubis, seguí mi camino aun con mi boca en su seno y me abrí paso entre sus pliegues para buscar ese botoncito que la hacía estremecer, me dedique a su clítoris con uno de mis dedos masajeándolo en forma circular e insistente, con mi boca tome toda la aureola del pezón rosado entre mis labios y lo tire un poco para luego soltarlo y que un sonoro "plop" se sintiera en el pequeño espacio. Volví a atraparlo entre mis dientes y con la punta de mi lengua acaricie su pezón, deje su clítoris y baje hasta llegar a su centro ya totalmente empapado y adentre sin premura dos dedos en su cavidad estrecha para empezar a bombearla con rapidez.

-Edward… - gimió fuerte y sonreí soltando su pezón. Era hora de dedicar mi boca a devorar el otro así que me dirigí a su otro seno y comencé a lametearlo dejándolo bien mojado con mi saliva para luego secarlo con soplidos suaves.

-Bella… hazlo preciosa… móntame – pedí con ansiedad. La vi acomodarse y se dejó caer sobre mi pene llevándolo bien profundo dentro de ella.

Comenzó a saltar sobre mí, una y otra vez mientras la aferraba de sus caderas para ayudarla con los movimientos, sus senos rebotaban con cada salto y mordía su labio con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Jadeos fuertes salían por su garganta y comencé a acariciar todo su cuerpo, bajaba y subía una de mis manos pasándola por sus senos subiendo a su cuello, bajando a su vientre y volviendo a recorrer una y otra vez el mismo camino. Mi nombre en un gemido en sus labios y pequeños gritos de placer me llevaba al mayor éxtasis y la gloria. Terminamos abrazados, sudorosos y besándonos, acariciaba su espalda sedosa de manera suave mientras Bella acariciaba y revolvía mi pelo con suavidad.

-No podemos seguir así – dijo luego de mucho que estuvimos en silencio, ella aún estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mi totalmente desnuda.

-Lo se cariño, tengo que pensar en algo – escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, busque una chaqueta mía que estaba en el asiento de atrás y la cubrí con ella. Tampoco quería que si alguien pasara la viera desnuda sobre mí.

-Podría quedarme así por siempre – murmuro bajo y con voz dulce.

-Esta noche dormimos juntos, no lo hemos vuelto a hacer y te extraño mucho – ni siquiera iba a hacerle caso si se negaba.

-También te extraño cielo – pero no dijo nada más por lo que supe que me iba a esperar.

Unos minutos después me llego un mensaje de Jasper, Emmett estaba mal y era hora de volver a casa, con Bella nos vestimos y volvimos a entrar al local para buscar a los chicos y era definitivo el estado de Emmett era lamentable, Rosalie no hacia más que mirarlo con tristeza mientras él no hacía más que ignorarla.

…

El sábado era la reunión, la noche anterior había dormido poco después de la salida, pero había sido más que placentero ya que dormí junto a Bella. Por la noche, una vez me cambie por un traje gris oscuro, pedí el auto de Carlisle prestado y fui a buscar a Bella, me dejo sin aliento cuando la vi bajar las escaleras, venía con un vestido corto, bastante corto dejándome admirar sus largas y blancas piernas, el vestido era de color verde con diseño en negro simulando leopardo, cuello redondo y mangas tres cuarto, zapatos negros muy altos y su pelo caía suelto. Como siempre se ruborizo de manera exquisita cuando le repetí una y otra vez que estaba increíblemente hermosa.

-¿Cómo esta Emmett? – íbamos subiendo las escaleras.

-Cada día peor, espero se solucione no me gusta verlo así – había pasado por tanto ya, que me dolía verlo sufrir nuevamente.

-Esperemos que esta noche sea tranquila – y apenas entre a casa supe que no sería así, el cuerpo de Bella se tensó y apreté un poco más su cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo.

-Son los últimos en llegar – mamá se nos acercó sonriendo.

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunte molesto.

-Es la fiesta de tu padre – dijo con naturalidad y sé que sabe que no me refiero al motivo de la fiesta.

-Me refiero a que hacen las Denali y María acá – me miro seria y Bella solo permanecía callada.

-Son amigas de la familia – rodé los ojos totalmente cabreado -, sabias que invitaba a todos los amigos – pensé que lo iba a hacer más fácil pero por lo visto me equivoque -. Si a alguien le molesta – dijo mirando a Bella -, se puede ir nadie está obligado a quedarse – termino y se dio la vuelta alejándose.

-¡Aguarda! – exclamo Bella apretando fuerte mi mano y tirando de ella cuando empecé a caminar detrás de mi madre.

-Esto no se queda así – dije con la voz contenida.

-Déjalo así… puedo con esto – nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Estas segura? – no quería hacerla pasar por un mal momento si no había necesidad.

-Segura, pero me vendría muy bien que me beses – me sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

No me importo la gente, la tome de la cintura sin duda, ella paso sus manos por mi cuello y nos besamos apasionadamente, también servía para marcar territorio y demostrarle a todos que estábamos juntos. Al momento de acomodarnos en las mesas mi cabreo se vio magnificado al 200 por ciento, nos había puesto en la misma mesa que Tanya e Irina, nada iba a evitar que después de esto tuviera una larga conversación con mi madre.

-Nos podemos ir si quieres – susurre en el oído de Bella y negó con la cabeza. Sé que no estaba cómoda, apenas si estaba comiendo.

-¿Hace cuánto están de novios? – pregunto Tanya con desdén.

-Cinco meses – contesto Bella y me miro pero sin sonreír.

-¿También te está haciendo esperar como hizo con Jacob? – ahora miro a Bella riéndose y esto no iba a terminar para nada bien.

-No es asunto tuyo – contesto Bella molesta, no la estaba pasando nada bien y me estaba enojando por esto y mucho con mi madre.

-Lo que hagamos o no con Bella nos concierne a nosotros – Bella me miro y acaricie su rostro. Me acerque y bese su frente – Te amo cariño – un beso en los labios y su rostro cambio totalmente.

-Te amo cielo – correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Vas a ver Bella que Edward es todo un semental – mire a Irina con los ojos abiertos, lo poco cómoda que la pude hacer sentir hace unos minutos se fueron al diablo cuando se tensó de nuevo -, es capaz de complacerte de una manera muy dedica y grandiosa… además de que tiene un gran equipo…

-¡Basta! – exclame, Bella se levantó de pronto y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

-A tu novia no le gusta lo usado por alguien más – Irina largo una carcajada fuerte y maliciosa.

-Le vuelves a dirigir la palabra y te la vez conmigo – dije amenazante y me levante para buscar a Bella.

Estaba por entrar en la casa – Edward aguarda – mi madre me tomo del brazo - ¿Qué creen que están haciendo al irse así? – sonó a reproche y no tenía derecho a hacerlo, esta noche quedaría todo claro entre nosotros.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 38: Una noche complicada._

_-Solo nos besamos – dije separándome a regañadientes de Bella -. Es algo normal, una demostración de amor – rogaba por que desistiera en acosarnos, habiendo tanta gente en el lugar únicamente estaba encima nuestro._

_-Esme…_

_-Tu no hables – eso me tensiono -, una chica decente no se encierra en plena fiesta en una habitación para tener sexo – bueno Irina había ido con el chisme._

_-Estamos haciendo el amor – mi voz fue dura - ¿Y para que piensas que Irina me buscaba en mi dormitorio? ¿Para leer la biblia? – ironice._

_-No te pases de listo conmigo – dijo enojada._

* * *

_**Mil disculpas por demorar en actualizar, tratare de ponerme al dia! Leo las reviews todas y cada uno y me encantaria nombrarlas a todas una por una pero el tiempo no es mi fuerte! Besos, Nati ;)**_


	39. Capítulo 38: Una noche complicada

_**Capítulo 38: Una noche complicada.**_

**_Edward POV_**

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas! – no levante mucho la voz, no iba a hacer un escándalo -. Lo hiciste a propósito, ponernos en la misma mesa para que pudieran largar su veneno y lastimarla – rodó los ojos molesta.

-Si algo le molesta es por su culpa – tome el puente de mi nariz, estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Bella no tiene la culpa de nada! – exclame más fuerte, un par de personas se dieron vuelta y Esme se dio cuenta, por lo que me hizo seña para que entrara al living.

-¡Compórtate quieres! Está lleno de gente cercana no quiero escándalos – su tono fue exigente y esta altura me importaba una mierda quienes me vieran o estuvieran.

-Con esto te pasaste, fue el limite – me miro sorprendía -, te juro que si a Bella le pasa algo o a mi relación con ella le pasa algo nunca te perdono – abrió más los ojos -. No te entiendo desde cuando te has vuelto tan fría y tan dañina, desde cuando eres tan mala – intento balbucear algo -. Te has vuelto igual de perversa que ellas, ya no eres la madre que conocía y quería – seguía.

-Mejor piensa bien las cosas…

-Ahora me doy cuenta – le corte y me miro desorientada -, no te intereso yo… no te interesa nadie en esta familia… solo te interesas por ti y que las cosas sean como quieres… - no la deje hablar – no querías ver a Bella más – asegure y no dijo nada -, seguro lo lograste… pero tampoco me vuelves a ver a mi – sentencie y me fui a buscar a Bella.

Me estaba poniendo nervioso, ya había recorrido la cocina, el living, los baños de huéspedes incluso el garaje y no la encontraba, subí a mi habitación dispuesto a cambiarme, solo espero que no haya sido tan inconsciente para haberse ido caminando sola a esta hora. El alivio se plasmó en mi rostro cuando entre en mi dormitorio y estaba parada en el medio del lugar, sus ojos estaban algo rojos por haber estado llorando. No pude hacer más que acercarme rápido a ella, tomar su rostro entre mis manos y devorarme sus labios. Ni siquiera sé que estábamos haciendo, simplemente comenzamos a desvestirnos el uno al otro de manera rápida.

-Mi diosa… - susurre en su oído cuando estuvo completamente desnuda. Volví a besarla mientras la encaminaba hacia mi cama y nos acomodamos en ella.

Empecé el recorrido de su cuerpo con mis labios, baje con besos desesperados por su cuello delineando su clavícula para seguir descendiendo hasta llegar a sus senos, su cuerpo irradiaba calor y desesperación, tome uno de sus senos con mi mano amasándolo suavemente mientras mi boca se dedicaba a complacerla chupando su pezón del otro seno. Los gemidos de Bella eran fuertes y no me importo, esa era mi intención, quería que todos la escucharan disfrutar del mejor placer que podía darle. Ninguno hablo de nuevo solo me dedique a complacerla con mi boca y mis manos. Era necesario seguir para abajo y lo hice con más besos y caricias hasta que llegue a su pubis el cual había depilado y me dedique un par de minutos a disfrutar de esa piel más sensible. Me arrodille en el piso a los pies de la cama, la tome de las caderas y la arrastre hasta que quedo al borde, pase sus rodillas por mis hombros y me perdí entre sus piernas mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba y su espalda se arqueaba.

-Voy a tomar todo lo que me des – murmure sobre la piel de su vagina y se estremeció. Puedo jurar que esta altura estaba chorreando sus jugos y sabían exquisitos como toda ella.

Con mi lengua juguetee con su clítoris con movimientos circulares y lamidas alternadas mientras adentraba un dedo en su cavidad, Bella agitaba sus caderas como pidiendo más, por lo que chupe su clítoris tirándolo un poco haciéndola dar pequeños grititos agónicos, volvía a serpentear mi lengua por su clítoris y baje hasta su entrada, mantuve con una mano abierto los labios de sus vagina para poder penetrarla con mi lengua.

-¡EDWARD! – grito con fuerza, cuando mordí levemente los labios de su vagina.

Me aleje un poco y la penetre con dos dedos bombeándolos rápido dentro de ella y apretando su punto "g" para que más placer la poseyera. Sus caderas se agitaban contra mi cara como rogando por más, su espalda se arqueaba elevando sus senos hacia el techo y su cabeza se hundía en la cama. Dos bombeos más con mis dedos y su orgasmo exploto con fuerza haciéndola gritar fuerte y claro mi nombre.

No iba a esperar, mi erección pedía a gritos una liberación por lo que me incorpore y mientras Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse, en una sola penetración dura y profunda me clave en su interior. Entre y salí de ella infinitas veces mientras nuevamente elevo sus senos y los ataque con fuerza. Me pareció escuchar la puerta de mi habitación, solté sus pezón luego de tirarlo y me gire para ver si había alguien en la puerta y la que se asomo era Irina no le preste atención, tome las caderas de Bella y arremetí contra ella hundiendo mi pene bien al fondo de su útero y juro estaba tocando su fondo. Bella pedía más, más fuerte, más rápido y más adentro, le di todo aunque estoy seguro que quedaría algo molesta, pero era necesario para los dos.

-¡Ya te vienes! – exclame alto, sentí el carraspeo a mis espaldas y me gire, Irina aún no se iba… _"¡que mierda!"_, exclame en mi mente - ¡Lárgate! – exclame mirándola pero sin dejar de atender a Bella.

-¡Edward mírame a mí! – exclamo Bella entre gemidos y jadeando.

-Si preciosa… a ti… - la puerta se cerró, me pare sobre mis dos pies y arrastre a Bella conmigo, sus caderas quedaron elevadas mientras seguía embistiéndola.

-¡EDWARD! – gimió su liberación y solo dos estocadas después vino la mía derramándome en su interior.

Me deslice suavemente de su interior para salir, mi pene cayo flácido y mi cuerpo estaba completamente liberado y satisfecho. Tome a Bella en brazos y la acomode en el centro de la cama para recostarme a su lado, me quede mirándola mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, aun la deseaba y mucho.

-Vámonos cariño – susurre en su oído.

Abrió los ojos y me miro – Vístete, hay que bajar – negué con la cabeza.

-Nos vamos a un hotel – asegure y ahora ella negó.

-Vamos a bajar y nos quedamos en la fiesta – aseguro.

-Bella… - tapo mi boca con su mano.

-Bella nada, vístete y bajamos a la fiesta – resople molesto, lo que menos quería es volver a ver a mi madre y esas arpías.

Cuando bajamos Irina estaba hablando con mi madre y cada vez estaba más y más enojada, estoy seguro que le estaba contando que nos vio haciendo el amor en mi habitación, algo que mi madre no quería bajo ningún punto de vista.

-¿Me esperas? – mire a Bella y apenas sonreía.

-¿Dónde vas? – me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Voy a dejar algo claro con Irina – dijo y me tapo la boca cuando iba a protestar -. No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo quiero aclararle algo – insistió y sin que pudiera decir más se fue a buscarla.

La vi llegar a donde estaba mi madre con Irina, intercambiaron un par de palabras y luego salieron del living hacia el jardín y se quedaron en un rincón. Bella era fuerte, era toda una mujer ahora y debía confiar en ella por lo que me quede sin intervenir.

-Edward – la mano de mi padre se posó en mi hombro - ¿Puedes ir a hablar con Emmett? No sé qué le pasa pero está tomando demasiado – asentí y busque a mi hermano con la vista, era de suponerse que estaría en la barra. Alice y Jasper estaban con Rosalie.

Mire por última vez a Bella, parecia que había una buena discusión pero no se la veía en peligro por lo que trate de relajarme y me fui con Emmett. Estaba aun en el bar y tomaba un trago después del otro sin parar.

-Em… es suficiente – dije quitándole el vaso de la mano.

-¡Déjame! – intento tomar el vaso que le quite pero lo esquive.

-Rosalie te está mirando, porque mejor antes de tomar tanto tratas de hablar con ella – suspiro profundo.

-No me animo a enfrentarla, si no la puedo hacer cambiar de opinión ¿Qué va a pasar? – había mucho dolor en su voz, pero no estaba en mis manos hacer mucho.

-Habla con ella, con calma, ustedes se aman y eso puedo ayudarte y mucho – intento tomar el vaso de nuevo - ¡Y deja de tomar mierda! – me miro sorprendido -. Rosalie no se te va a querer acercar si apestas a alcohol – yo no me le acercaría.

-La última – rodé mis ojos.

-Ve a lavarte un poco y baja para hablar con Rosalie – asintió y lo vi subir las escaleras para su habitación.

-¿Cómo esta Emmett? – me di vuelta y mire a Bella, sonreía y mucho, parecia estar complacida por algo.

-No muy bien – dije encogiéndome de hombros – pero por lo menos va a intentar hablar con Rosalie – la abrace por la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo - ¿Qué paso con Irina? – pregunte y sonrió.

-La puse en su lugar – dijo sonriendo -, después de todo ya comprobó que no soy virgen y que disfruto mucho de tu dotada anatomía – la mire sorprendido -. Ya sabes… - se encogió de hombros -, le hable de lo mucho, pero mucho que tu enorme pene me hace gozar – abrí más grande mis ojos.

-¿Acaso hablaron de sexo? – mordió su labio y asintió.

-Comparamos y te aseguro que lo que vio la dejo con ganas y sobre todo envidiosa porque estoy segura que nunca disfruto de esa manera contigo – no puede evitar reírme, yo que pensé que estaba todo mal entre nosotros.

-Entonces ¿estamos bien? – se abrazó a mi cuello.

-Estamos perfectos – nos besamos suavemente.

Cuando terminamos con el beso fui consciente de que habían puesto música y había varias parejitas, entre ellas Alice y Jasper bailando en el centro del salón, tome a Bella de la mano y la lleve cerca de ellos y empezamos a bailar. Jasper me confirmo que Emmett había bajado y se fue con Rosalie a un lugar apartado para hablar, si todo salía bien seguro estarían juntos.

-¿Crees que traman algo? – mire a Bella y me señalo donde estaban Irina, Tanya y María con mamá. Mi madre podía ser muy testaruda.

-Espero que no – volví a mirar a mi novia y le di un pequeño beso, pero tenía ganas de más así que de a poco la fui apartando de la gente hasta llevarla a un lugar vacío.

La aprisione contra la pared y me agache para besarla con ganas y ansiedad, sus manos en mi pelo acariciándolo y tironeándolo un poco mientras subí una mano a su nuca y con la otra la abrazaba fuerte por la cintura, mi lengua adentrándose en su boca, mientras nos movíamos uno contra los labios del otro de manera casi desesperada, sentía la saliva mojar mis labios y los suyos, mezclarse ahí donde se unían nuestras lenguas.

-Ustedes dos pueden dejar de dar un espectáculo – hoy mi madre está dispuesta a hacerme la vida imposible.

-Solo nos besamos – dije separándome a regañadientes de Bella -. Es algo normal, una demostración de amor – rogaba por que desistiera en acosarnos, habiendo tanta gente en el lugar únicamente estaba encima nuestro.

-Esme…

-Tu no hables – eso me tensiono -, una chica decente no se encierra en plena fiesta en una habitación para tener sexo – bueno Irina había ido con el chisme.

-Estamos haciendo el amor – mi voz fue dura - ¿Y para qué piensas que Irina me buscaba en mi dormitorio? ¿Para leer la biblia? – ironice.

-No te pases de listo conmigo – dijo enojada.

-Irina subió con toda la intención de tener sexo si me encontraba solo – Bella se tensó pero ella no tenía por qué preocuparse, nunca me acercaría de nuevo a esa mujer.

-Esme – Tanya se acercaba -. Necesito que hablemos un momento – lo vi en su mirada incluso pude leerlo en sus ojos, algo se traía entre manos y no era bueno.

Mamá se alejó con Tanya y estuvieron hablando varios minutos, la cara de mamá cada vez se mostraba más aterrorizada. Busque por todos lados hasta que divise a Jasper y Alice, sin decir nada lleve a Bella de la mano hasta donde estaban, algo estaba por pasar y no sería bueno.

-Jasper – se dio vuelta y me miro sonriendo - ¿Dónde están Emmett y Rosalie? – miro para todos lados, ya lo había hecho y no se los veía.

-No tengo idea, después de que se fueron a hablar no los vi de nuevo – mire para donde estaba mamá y la vi caminar con furia hacia el garaje, por lo que le hice seña a Jasper que me siguiera.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS PASA CON USTEDES?! – el grito de mi madre retumbo con fuerza.

-¡Mamá no te vuelvas loca! – esa era la voz de Emmett.

-¡Tía te lo puedo explicar! – decía Rosalie.

-¡EXPLICARME QUE! ¡SON PRIMOS! ¡QUE PENSARA LA GENTE! – rodé mis ojos, odiaba esa frasecita que siempre se repetía.

-¡No somos primos verdaderos y lo sabes! – Emmett sonó enojado.

Entramos al garaje, Emmett y Rosalie estaban abrazados, tengo la leve intuición que los encontró besándose, al lado de mi madre estaban Tanya e Irina con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que pasaba.

-¡Lo sé! ¡No soy estúpida, pero así fueron criados! No voy a aceptar esto y no hay manera de que estén juntos – sonó a una exigencia.

-Mamá – la llame.

-Tú también cállate – me miro señalándome con un dedo -. Todos quieren destruir y hacer de esta familia el centro de los rumores de todo el mundo – dijo molesta acusándonos a todos al mismo tiempo.

-Mamá, por favor tranquilízate – me miro seria.

-Tía no te preocupes por Emmett y por mí – comenzó Rosalie -, él y yo no estaremos juntos de nuevo – Emmett la soltó en el momento y la miro enojado.

-Pero Rose…

-Es la única sensata – lo corto mamá. Emmett la miro y nuevamente pude ver el dolor en su rostro, no dijo nada más y salió del lugar enfurecido.

-Rosalie no tienes que hacer esto – dijo Jasper acercándose a ella -, no tienes porque no hacer lo que te dice tu corazón – insistió.

-Yo tampoco aguantaría el qué dirán – resumió y salió cabizbaja.

-¿Te da gusto verlos así? – Bella puso una mano en mi rostro, mamá me miro sorprendida.

-No lo hagas Edward – ignore las palabras de Bella y me acerque a mamá.

-¿Acaso disfrutas esto? ¿No ves como los deja el no estar juntos? – no dijo nada -. Sé que ellas están felices de lo que acaba de pasar – dije señalando a Irina y Tanya que no borraban sus sonrisas burlonas y de satisfacción -, pero tu mamá… viste sufrir a Emmett y visto como Rose estuvo siempre a su lado – insistí.

-Tía el qué dirán es una tontería, los únicos que te tiene que importar son ellos – agrego Jasper.

-Rosalie tomo la mejor decisión – sentencio sin decir más, camino para salir casi llorando y detrás de ella iban Irina y Tanya.

-Esme – la llame antes de que terminara de salir del lugar -, si te empeñas en esto te juro que no me ves más – sentencié con seguridad.

-Edward no – mire a Bella y parecia afligida, pero esto sería así, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esta locura.

Esme solo se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada, pero note su cara de dolor por mis palabras, puede que a lo mejor la hicieran recapacitar.

-Voy a ver a Rosalie – dijo Alice -, seguro no quiere pasar la noche acá – le dio un pequeño beso a Jasper -. ¿Vienes Bella? – le pregunto cuando estuvo a nuestro lado.

-Subo en unos minutos – respondió aun mirándome.

-Jazz busca a Emmett – le pedí y asintió, Alice y él se fueron dejándonos solos.

-No tenías por qué hacer eso, lastimar así a tu madre no resuelve nada tampoco – respire profundo y me apoye en uno de los autos.

-Bella de alguna manera la tengo que hacer reaccionar, no podemos seguir con esto año tras año, puede que al tenernos lejos recapacite y se dé cuenta de las cosas – nunca dejaría de querer a mi madre y me dolía lastimarla pero algo la tenía que hacer reaccionar.

-Tendrían que hablar con ella – sugirió como si no lo hubiera hecho millones de veces.

-Bella ya lo intente – asegure -, parece que va a cambiar pero al final arma todo esto y todo se va de las manos – Bella cerro los ojos y luego de unos segundos los abrió.

-Ve con Emmett, seguro te necesita – dijo.

-Mejor voy a hablar con mi padre, luego preparo una maleta y nos vamos a un hotel – Bella negó con la cabeza -. Cariño es lo mejor – le di un pequeño beso y fui a buscar a mi padre.

Busque a mi padre por entre la gente y no lo encontré, decidí subir a su estudio y ahí lo encontré hablando con mamá, ella lloraba y él la abrazaba mientras le hablaba, me hizo seña para que saliera y lo hice, fui directo a mi habitación y prepare mis maletas, mañana lo buscaría para poder hablar tranquilos de todo lo que paso.

-Bella nos vamos – dije cuando luego de golpear en la puerta de Rosalie me permitieron entrar.

-Solo dame un momento – dijo y asentí, cerré la puerta y las deje terminar de hablar.

-Esta noche resulto demasiado complicada – me di vuelta y papá miraba mi maleta -. Así que te vas – asentí -, creo es lo mejor, denme tiempo de hablar con Esme y todo se soluciona – yo no estaba muy seguro de eso pero confiaba en mi padre.

-Me avisas si necesitan algo – me sonrió y asintió.

-El lunes sigue en pie lo de ir a buscar tu auto – aseguro.

-Sí, te paso a buscar por el hospital o por acá, me avisas – tampoco era que no iba a venir más a la casa, pero por ahora era mejor mantener las distancias.

-Edward ya estoy lista – Bella salió del dormitorio de Rosalie y se acercó hasta mí.

-¿En que se van? – pregunto papá.

-Jasper nos lleva y vuelve para estar un rato más en la fiesta – conteste -, mamá esta abajo nuevamente – asegure y papá asintió.

-Las Denali se fueron – eso era una alivio, por una noche habían hecho suficiente daño.

Jasper nos esperaba en el garaje ya en su auto, Bella decidió pasar la noche conmigo por lo que antes de ir al hotel pasamos por su casa para que buscara algo de ropa, no me baje del auto, no quería que tuviera problemas en su casa así que le dije que avisara se quedaba con Alice. Rente en Forks Motel, era una suite deluxe con jacuzzi (con doble intención obviamente), tenía un living con un sillón de dos cuerpos una pequeña mesa, televisor, una pequeña cómoda, una mini kitchen incluida con microondas, mini heladera, cafetera. Incluía dos habitaciones en una había una cama tamaño queen y en la otra habitación dos camas del mismo tamaño, cada habitación con televisor y direct tv, además había wifi y el baño con jacuzzi.

-Tienes pensado invitar a alguien más a dormir – dijo Bella después de comprobar que había tres camas.

-No, solo tú, pero era la más cómoda y completa, lo único que no tenemos nada para comer o tomar ahora – dije y sonrió.

-Si me hubieras avisado traía algo de casa – la mire de arriba abajo, prestando especial atención a sus largas piernas.

-Mmmm… - ronronee suspirado profundo -, tengo una idea de lo que tengo ganas de comer ahora – los ojos de Bella brillaron y su sonrisa se amplió -. Ve a la habitación y desnúdate, voy en cinco minutos – ella solo se dio vuelta y fue para la dormitorio.

Tome su bolso y mis dos maletas para llevarlas al otro dormitorio, busque mis cosas de higiene personal y las lleve al baño, las acomode para luego entrarme a duchar, una ducha rápida, solo para sacarme las malas sensaciones. Cuando entre en la habitación Bella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama destendida, totalmente desnuda y con los brazos cruzados, al verme se ruborizo enterar y le sonreí.

-Acuéstate en el centro de la cama cariño – lentamente se acomodó en el centro -, sube los brazos por arriba de la cabeza – _"¡dios! Se ve exquisita"_, pensé -. Perfecta – me sonrió y se quedó esperándome que terminara de admirar su cuerpo desnudo.

-Edward – su respiración se agito por el solo hecho que la estaba mirando y se había puesto ansiosa.

-Una diosa… mi diosa… - sonreí y me acerque a los pies de la cama y lentamente comencé a acomodarme a lo largo de su cuerpo -, piernas muy abiertas para mí – asintió y me demostró su entrega abriéndose para recibirme.

Una vez más empecé a delinear y recorrer su cuerpo con mis besos y lengua, los jadeos de Bella inundaron la habitación haciendo eco en las paredes, me fascinaba la manera rápida que se excitaba y disfrutaba. Acaricie toda su piel sin dejar que ningún rincón se escapara de mi tacto, su cuerpo ardió en pocos minutos. Llegue a su obligo y me dedique por varios minutos a meter mi lengua en esa hendidura simulando penetrarla, gimió con más fuerza mientras se retorcía entera debajo de mí. Unos minutos después seguí bajando y me concentre en su sexo mojado y caliente, metí dos dedos en su interior mientras mi lengua serpenteaba sobre su clítoris, pequeños gritos de placer se empezaron a escuchar uno detrás del otro. El primer orgasmo vino con mis dedos en su interior, pero había más, mucho más para mí.

Delineé sus piernas con mi lengua para darle tiempo que se calmara un poco, antes ya había sido algo rudo y no quería abrumarla, cuando note que se estaba calmando subí lentamente con besos hasta llegar a su boca para besarla de forma furiosa intercambiando la mayor cantidad de saliva posible, me acomode en su centro con la punta de mi pene en su entrada y la penetre suavemente. Un gemido agudo y ronco de placer salió por mi garganta, tome las manos de Bella por encima de su cabeza con una mano para que no se moviera y embestía contra ella con más fuerza. Su cuerpo debajo del mío retorciéndose era una visión gloriosa, sus ojos entre cerrados, con las pupilas más dilatadas, su boca más rozada por mis besos y la forma que se los mordía, su humedad envolviendo mi pene duro en su interior y sus pezones rozando mi pecho me transportaban a un estado de éxtasis en el cual viviría eternamente.

Mi deber era brindarle placer de manera infinita, hacerla disfrutar y que aprendiera todo lo que pudiera, para brindarme el mismo placer. Su cuerpo era para mí, su corazón era mío, su placer era mío y su interior era solo mío.

-Te… - embestida fuerte -… amo… - otra embestida fuerte -… mi… - embestí de nuevo -… diosa… - una embestida más.

-¡Ed!... – su voz tembló, sabía lo que pasaba, sabía que su orgasmo estaba a punto de salir y lo estaba reteniendo como solía pasar.

-¡Suéltalo Bella!... ¡Dámelo!... – exigí, busque uno de uno de sus pezones y lo mordí no muy fuerte pero ese fue el detonante para que todo su cuerpo vibrara debajo de mí y alrededor de mi pene en su interior.

-¡Edward! – toda su espalda se arqueo al explotar su orgasmo.

-Eso mi diosa… asiii… - jadee en su oído.

No iba a darle descanso, sobre todo porque yo un no había terminado. Tome su pierna derecha por la rodilla y la eleve aún más para poder entrar más mi miembro en ella, gimió complacida seguramente por sentirme más profundo. Retiraba mi pene casi en su totalidad para luego meterlo bien al fondo de su útero en un solo golpe.

-Edward… necesito… - se quedó sin voz cuando empuje con fuerza contra ella.

-¡Ya termina! – exclame y busque sus pezones de nuevo porque no pensaba correrme solo.

Tire de sus pezones con mis dientes alternándonos a uno y el otro, solté sus manos y apoye mi antebrazo al costado de su cabeza, solté su pierna y metí mi mano entre medio de nuestros sexos en lo que seguía penetrándola con fuerza, busque su clítoris y le di masajes circulares con fuerza. Y luego de unas cinco embestidas más nos corrimos al mismo tiempo gritando a viva voz y libremente. Me derribe sobre su cuerpo que aun temblaba levemente por el último orgasmo, pase mis brazos por debajo de su espalda sujetándola por los hombros para apretarla más fuerte contra mí, Bella me abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello y sus piernas se habían ajustado fuertes a mi cintura. Jadeaba sobre su piel y con muchas ganas de seguir. Bella se movió debajo mío, apenas rozo su sexo con el mío, _"¡Bien acá voy de nuevo!"_, pensé.

-Oh Dios… - susurro cuando ondule mi cuerpo sobre ella rozando nuevamente nuestros sexos y mi erección empezó a elevarse de nuevo.

-Aguanta uno más – susurré sobre sus labios y comencé a besarla nuevamente, sus labios ya estaban hinchados de tantos besos, tome levemente el labio inferior mordiéndolo un poco y lo tire.

Arremetí nuevamente contra su boca mientras seguían ondulando mi cuerpo sobre ella. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo y jugaba con mis mechones volviéndome aún más loco, adoraba esa caricia de sus manos. Solté una de mis manos y la baje hasta sus nalgas donde comencé a acariciarlas y apretarlas con fuerza. Los jadeos de Bella eran rápidos, agitados pero bajos, la notaba cansada sus manos no salían de mi pelo y sus piernas se habían aflojado un poco mi cintura perdiendo fuerzas. Esto tenía que ser muy rápido y yo estaba más que listo, busque su entrada y en una embestida fuerte me abrí paso en su carne y no pare ni desaceleré los movimientos, al contrario los hice más fuerte. Sus brazos cedieron, pero la vi aferrarse de las sabanas, había cerrado los ojos, tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y se relamía los labios entre jadeos, eleve un poco mi torso apoyándome sobre mi otro brazo y las embestidas se hicieron aún más fuertes y placenteras.

-Edward… por… - embestí y se quedó sin voz – por… - jadeo – favor… - embestí de nuevo y relamió sus labios.

-Hay voy mi diosa – una, dos, tres embestidas más y nos corrimos al mismo tiempo.

El "Edward", de Bella fue apenas un susurro mientras que el "BELLA" mío fue un grito agónico y lujurioso. Ondule mi cuerpo una par de veces más contra ella, abrió los ojos y apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa, subió sus manos a mi pecho y las paso suavemente acariciando mi piel, me deslice suavemente de su interior, le di un pequeño beso en sus labios ahora rojos y me acomode de espaldas sobre la cama.


	40. Capítulo 39: Momentos compartidos

_**Capítulo 39: Momentos compartidos.**_

**_Edward POV_**

Cuando me levante a la mañana siguiente Bella estaba de costado, su espalda pegada a mi pecho y la abrazaba con fuerza de la cintura. Me quede durante varios minutos en la misma posición admirando la piel de su nuca, hice todo un esfuerzo para no besar y lamer esa zona, la noche había sido muy intensa y había terminado muy cansada, quería dejarla dormir un poco más. Podría salir a correr pero esta mañana simplemente no me apetecía, teníamos un lugar para estar solos y lo iba a provechar… tampoco era que pensaba pasarme todo el día en la cama haciéndole el amor también lo podíamos aprovechar para almorzar juntos, conversar algún tiempo o simplemente estar juntos.

….

-Jasper - eran las once de la mañana y estaba en el Coffee Shop que estaba a unas dos cuadras del hotel para comprar el desayuno.

-Ed, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Emmett y Rosalie? – pregunto y realmente sonaba preocupado.

-Lo primero lograr que Emmett se aleje del alcohol, no quiero que vayamos a tener problemas por eso – lo que menos quería ahora era que por esto mi hermanito se volviera alcohólico, eso no lo permitiría -. Creo que deberíamos dejar que las chicas hablen con Rosalie – seguí -. ¿Vas a pedirle casamiento a Alice ahora? – esto alteraba los planes de todos. Yo que solo tenía la intención de pasar un hermoso verano con mi novia.

-No creo sea el mejor momento, prefiero intentemos solucionar esto primero – me parecia lo más sensato, si bien era un motivo de alegría, no se podría disfrutar plenamente con toda esta situación y no era justo para Alice y Jasper.

-Señor – mire a la dependienta del lugar - ¿Qué va a llevar? – me sonrió amablemente.

-Dos órdenes de dos hot cakes con jamón y tocino, un café y un chocolate para llevar... agrega dos jugos grandes también – asintió sonriéndome.

-24,50 – dijo, saque el dinero y se lo entregue.

-¿Emmett ya se levantó? – no creí que fuera así, después de lo de ayer y de las copas se había tomado seguro estaría mucho en la cama.

-Aun no – confirmo Jasper.

-Su vuelto – le sonreí a la chica -. ¿Todo para llevar, verdad? – asentí sonriéndole.

-Hoy la verdad tengo ganas de descansar, anoche fue una noche muy difícil, creo que todos tendríamos que relajarnos un poco para pensar, tranquilizarnos y después empezar a tratar de solucionar las cosas – la verdad tenía mi mente agotada, hoy solo me gustaría pasar un día tranquilo solo con Bella. Solo hacía una semana que estábamos acá y la noche había sido con una gran tempestad.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes toda la razón – acordó Jasper.

-Dile a Emmett donde estoy hospedado, cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman o se llegan…

-Señor esta su pedido – asentí y la chica me sonrió.

-De acuerdo le aviso ¿No piensas volver? – por el momento no lo haría. Tome las bolsas con una mano para salir del lugar.

-Por el momento no, es mejor estar así, además necesito un lugar – en casa no podía estar con Bella y en su casa tampoco, solo podía escabullirme en las noches para dormir juntos pero nada más.

-¿Por qué necesitas el lugar? – rodé mis ojos, creo que era algo obvio.

-Para estar con Bella, no tenemos un lugar para los dos, en casa no hay ni posibilidad y en la de Bella… Charlie me llega a encontrar haciéndole algo más que besarla y te aseguro que me tienen que recoger en la morgue – dije riéndome, sentí la risa de Jasper.

-También tú, te fuiste a liar con la hija del jefe de policía – reí por el comentario.

-Te dejo, voy a tirar la mitad del desayuno… me llaman cualquier cosa – nos saludamos y corte la comunicación.

Me llamo la atención escuchar la risa de Bella ya desde afuera de la habitación, realmente parecia divertida y me fascinaba poder escucharla tan contenta, entre y deje las llaves en la encimera y fui directo al dormitorio. Bella estaba sentada en la cama apoyada sobre el respaldar, su pelo atado en una coleta, tapada con las sabana hasta sus senos pero adivinaba aún estaba desnuda debajo y miraba la televisión riendo.

-¡Volviste! – exclamo cuando me vio entrar y le sonreí en lo que reía de nuevo.

-¿Qué ves? – pregunte mientras sacaba mis zapatillas pateándolas para subirme a la cama.

-Una comedia… Héroes de centro comercial – me acerque para acomodarme a su lado, le entregue la bolsa, la cual dejo entre sus piernas para poder tomar mi rostro entre sus manos en lo que me acerque para comenzar un buen beso de buenos días. Y fue más que bueno ya que su lengua entro con ansiedad en mi boca, hubiera seguido con el beso de no ser que escuche el leve rugido de su panza, nos separamos sonriendo y Bella con sus dos dedos índices acaricio mis labios -. Buenos días cielo – me dio otro pequeño beso.

-Buenos días amor – conteste sonriéndole también -. Desayuna… mmmm…. Este tuyo – dije cuando comprobé que mi vaso tenía el chocolate caliente. Intercambiamos los vasos y dejo el de ella en la mesa de luz.

-¿Pusieron tenedor ahí? – dijo aun revisando su bolsa, mire en la mía y ahí estaban los cubiertos de plástico.

-Toma – dio el primer bocado y la mire extasiado cuando dio un gemido al disfrutar la comida. Dios… tenía que dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas si quería desayunar tranquila.

Seguimos desayunando en lo que continuamos viendo la película por la cual Bella no dejo de reír hasta que termino. No hay nada mejor que escuchar la risa de la persona que amas cuando sabes que está feliz a tu lado, la mire extasiado por lo radiante que se veía su rostro disfrutando de este momento juntos.

-¿En verdad vas a quedarte acá? – pregunto cuando termino la película.

-Por el momento es lo mejor, sé que en casa no me voy a aguantar y no quiero discutir todo el tiempo con mamá – acomode un mecho de su pelo detrás de la oreja para despejar su cara - ¿Te tienes que ir? – negó con la cabeza.

-No a casa, pensaba ir a ver como esta Rosalie

-¿Y si te quedas conmigo? Me gustaría pasar el día juntos, los dos solos y tranquilos – su sonrisa se hizo más grande por lo que confirme le gustaba la idea.

-¿No vas a ver a Emmett? – se acomodó de costado aun sentada sobre la cama y apoyada en el respaldar.

-Hable con Jasper más temprano, los dos creemos que por hoy sería mejor dejar las cosas tranquilas, fue una noche complicada y todos quedamos alterados – le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego bajar a su hombro y acariciar la piel con la punta de mi nariz y absorber su aroma. Ahora era una mezcla de fresas, sudor y sexo… algo excitante…

-Entonces… - respiro profundo mientras llevo una mano a mi pelo revolviéndolo, bese su hombro presionando más mis labios en la piel dejándola húmeda – creo… - otra respiración profunda, apreté su espalda para acercarla a mí – que-me-quedo… - la mire de reojo morder su labio y mirarme a los ojos en lo que volvía besar su hombro dejándolo mojado con mi saliva.

-¿Crees que tus padres nos pongan objeción si te traigo conmigo acá? – dije dejando su hombro para mirarla a los ojos, su pecho bajaba y subía agitado, y seguía sosteniendo la sabana con una mano.

-Creo… – me beso en los labios mientras con una mano acariciaba mi mejilla y la otra seguía sosteniendo la sabanas… se movió lentamente y abrí mis piernas cuando note su intención de sentarse entre medio de ellas, se acomodó en ese espacio con sus piernas pasando sobre la derecha mía -… soy una niña grande… - siguió cuando se separó de mis labios unos milímetros, volvió a besarme, la abrace con fuerza -… puedo pasar unos días con mi novio… - se volvió a separar se acurruco contra mi pecho y volvió a besarme -… sin que mis padres me controlen… - termino finalmente soltó la sabana, apoyo sus brazos cada uno en mis hombros y llevo su mano a mi pelo volviendo a revolverlo.

La sabana se deslizo lentamente por su cuerpo dejando al aire sus senos quedando en su cintura, acaricie su espalda desnuda con una mano y lentamente lleve la otra a uno de sus senos para acariciarlo suavemente. Sin cambiar la posición fui acostándola lentamente, Bella quedo de costado con sus piernas recogidas, mi cuerpo pasaba por arriba de ella, nuestros labios unidos continuando con el beso, mi sexo pegado a su cadera, una mano en su nuca para que no se separara y la otra sosteniéndome, tenía mis piernas abiertas una al costado de su espalda y la otra del otro lado de sus piernas recogidas, me separe de sus labios y observe la posición en la que quedamos con detenimiento, Bella tragaba con dificultad mientras me miraba con sus ojos casi negros. ¡Mierda esta posición era jodidamente excitante! Separe un poco mi ingle de su cadera y comencé a desprender mi pantalón mientras nos seguíamos mirando a los ojos, curve mi espalda para poder acercarme a sus labios en lo que elevo un poco su torso y nos besamos nuevamente jugando con nuestras lenguas. Con algo de desesperación baje mi pantalón junto con los bóxer, Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama y comenzó a levantar mi remera.

-No te muevas – murmure y asintió.

Me enderece y me termine de sacar la remera, su centro quedaba a la vista, mojado y rosado para que lo admirara, no había más hermosa vista, después de sus ojos y sus labios. Me termine de quitar el pantalón y una vez desnudo acaricie todo el largo de sus sexo con toda mi mano, Bella se retorció y jadeo con ganas, abrí los labios de su vagina acaricie suavemente con la punta de mis dedos el interior desde su clítoris hasta su entrada note como se le tensaron los músculos por la excitación, mordió su labio y cerró los ojos, su pecho se agito aún más cuando adentre dos dedos en su cavidad y bombee lentamente relamiéndome los labios cuando sacaba mis dedos y los notaba cada vez más mojado con sus jugos. El primer orgasmo le llego con mis dedos dentro de ella, no iba esperar, ver todo ese despliegue de su sexo palpitando, cada vez más mojado, caliente y rosado por la excitación había llevado mi erección al límite. Me acomode con mi punta en su entrada y de manera lenta me abrí paso entre sus pliegues empapado y suave, era excitante ver como de apoco mi miembro se perdía en su interior, una vez que mi base topo con su piel me retire con la misma lentitud para poder admirar como salía de ella, disfrute esa visión durante una tres embestidas más mientras Bella gemía con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitada y tomada con fuerza de las sabanas. Necesitaba acelerar, llegar al final, acomode mis manos al costado de sus cabeza, automáticamente Bella se tomó de mis brazos y la embestí de manera desquiciada una y otra vez sin darle tregua hasta que los dos explotamos en un poderoso orgasmos. Quede en su espalda abrazado a su cintura.

-¿Estas bien? – susurre en su oído y luego le di pequeños besos.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos habíamos acabado pero ya estaba dormida, bese su hombro con suavidad para no despertarla, escanea su cuerpo desnudo a lo largo del mío y luego la cama que era un desastre. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y nos habíamos saltado el almuerzo, pero mi Bella necesitaba descansar y no en este desastre. Fui a la otra habitación y saque una de las maletas de arriba de la cama y abrí las sabanas, volvió a buscar a Bella y la tome en brazos, murmuro algo que no entendí y se abrazó a mi cuello, la acosté en la otra cama, me acomode en su espalda y nos cubrí.

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular, este lugar lo único que tenia de malo era que retumbaba el sonido de manera atronadora, cabe aclarar que para escuchar los jadeos y gemidos de Bella, es extraordinario pero para ese sonido insistente de mi celular es molesto. Me levante rápidamente comprobando que Bella no estaba en la cama, corrí a la otra habitación y alcance a llegar antes de que pasara al correo de voz.

-¡Papá! – exclame algo agitado.

-¿Interrumpo? – pregunto en tono de burla y rodé mis ojos.

-Solo estaba lejos del celular – conteste. Aún estaba desnudo, busque entre la ropa que aún estaba en el piso mi bóxer para colocarlo en su lugar - ¿Cómo esta mamá? – lo escuche suspirar.

-Hoy trato de hablar con Emmett pero él solo la ignoro – me calce el pantalón mientras escuchaba atento -. Para Esme es muy difícil, hay cosas que ustedes no saben y puede que si ella aceptara contarles les haría entender un poco mejor su postura, tu madre no es mala, fría o dañina – me sentí algo avergonzado porque esas habían sido mis palabras -. Tiene razón en estar molestos y sé que está equivocada con respecto a esas chicas, pero me voy a encargar de hacerla ver su error, solo trata de calmarte y no la apartes, ustedes, la familia son todo para Esme – yo sabía que era así, me había desbocado y mucho con mamá.

-Yo sé que ayer hable de más y que le debo una disculpa, pero es que realmente hay actitudes que terminan lastimando – rezongué -. Anoche todo fue muy duro y ver a esas reírse en nuestra cara, disfrutando de lo que estábamos pasando realmente me saco – seguí.

-Lo entiendo hijo, pero no te preocupes yo me hago cargo de las cosas ahora, lo que voy a necesitar es que me ayudes con Emmett, está muy dolido con lo de Rosalie, después de todo más de cuatro años de relación no se olvidan así como así – abrí mis ojos como plato ¿Papá sabia de Em y Rose? ¡Pero nunca dijo nada!

-Espera – dije asombrado - ¡¿Tu sabias de Em y Rose?! – lo escuche reír con ganas.

-Digamos que tu hermano y Rosalie no eran muy discretos a la hora de escabullirse uno a la habitación del otro, sino fuera porque las veces que escuchamos algo con Esme logre distraerla hace rato se hubiera enterado de la peor manera – ups, me imaginaba a lo que se refería, creo que era mejor descubrirlos en un simple beso que en medio de una buen meneo.

-Pero nunca dijiste nada, ni siquiera a mamá – proteste.

-Edward no era yo quien tenía que hablar, además no tengo problema con esa relación y en cierta forma entiendo lo hayan ocultado, seguramente la reacción que esperaban es lo que paso ese día – me senté en el borde de la cama, tratando de procesar todo.

-Extraño a mi verdadera mamá, esa comprensiva, cariñosa y amable, la que siempre estaba alegre y con la que podía contar para todo – dije con nostalgia.

-Lo sé y entre todos la traeremos de vuelta lo antes posible, solo debe abrir los ojos y soltar ciertas ataduras – rogaba porque fuera así -. Necesita alguien que le abra los ojos – y ojala pueda hacerlo.

-Sera cuestión de insistir – dije resignado, no queda otra alternativa.

-Mañana pasa por casa a desayunar, luego nos vamos por tu auto – no sonaba mal, solo había detalle.

-¿Crees que será muy pronto para ir de nuevo con Bella? – pregunte.

-Dale un descanso – pidió y me tendría que resignar también a pasar por lo menos medio día sin mi Bella.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana – confirme.

….

"**Amor te extraño ¿Dónde estás?"** – escribí después de una hora de haber cortado con mi padre y estar viendo televisión solo y aburrido.

"**Perdón cielo, quería pasar un rato con mamá y Charlie… voy enseguida"** – la respuesta de Bella un par de minutos después.

Estaba hambriento… hambriento de comida y de Bella… aunque creo que esta noche debería darle descanso. Fui caminando hasta el mercado Forks Thriftway, estaba a unos cinco cuadras, aproveche para comprar una bebida, un par de vasos, ya que no me agradaba mucho tener que usar los del hotel, también un par de platos, café, algunas galletas de chispas de chocolate de las que le gustaban a Bella, algunos chocolates, las palomitas para microondas, algo de fruta y un par de tazas. De camino estaba la pizzería Pacific y aproveche para comprar una pizza grande de mozzarella completa.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y estaba cenando solo, el enseguida voy de Bella se hacía como que nunca llegaría. A las diez y media de la noche decidí acostarme, creo que ya Bella no volvía.

"**Buenas noches cariño, te amo"** – escribí antes de apagar la luz algo decepcionado.

….

-Ed… amor… abrázame… - de manera casi inconsciente me acomode sobre mi espalda y abrí los brazos para que se acomodara. La sentí acurrucarse contra mi cuerpo con su cabeza en mi pecho abrazando mi cintura.

-Llegas tarde – murmure.

-Lo siento.

…

Al otro día según lo pactado me levante para ir a desayunar con mis padres, necesitaba urgente mi auto, manejar la vieja chevy de Bella hasta casa realmente me altero los nervios, calculo que si hubiera ido corriendo hubiera llegado más rápido. Bella estuvo riendo durante todo el trayecto por mi frustración de no poder ir más rápido e incluso me reto un par de veces cuando el motor chillo las veces que quise insistir en acelerarla un poco más, realmente no entendía el amor por esa viaje camioneta. El desayuno con mis padres no fue tan malo, dentro de todo pude hablar con mamá de cosas triviales, nada referido a lo que paso el día de la fiesta. Cerca de las diez de la mañana fuimos con papá a buscar mi auto, estaba vez opte por el un Volvo pero el modelo elegido era el S60 T6 AWD R-DESIGNE de color azul y el interior negro.

-Amor ¿Dónde estás? – mi voz sonó acelerada y emocionada.

-Con Rosalie y Alice ¿Ya estas volviendo? – pude notar un dejo de ansiedad en su voz.

-Sip, ya estoy volviendo – confirme.

-¿Y cómo salió todo? – el olor de cuero del nuevo auto me tenía extasiado.

-¡Ya tengo mi bebe! – exclame con mucha emoción. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a tener auto… uff… esto era muy bueno.

-¿Y será que me gano un paseo en ese nuevo auto? – no era lo único que ganaba en este auto.

-No es lo único amor, tenemos que estrenarlo a lo grande para llevarme unos lindos recuerdos – la escuche reír con ganas -. Te paso a buscar en una hora – confirme.

-Que sea en dos…

-Bella – la corte protestando.

-Déjame que lleve mi camioneta a casa… por favor amor… - su voz sonó aniñada y me derretía una vez más.

-De acuerdo cariño, dos horas – confirme.

….

Tener auto es toda una ventaja, con Bella habíamos pasado toda la semana disfrutando del auto, excepto aquellas veces que tenía esas escapadas misteriosas de las que no me quería contar nada, ya que según ella necesita un tiempo para arreglar algo. Fui un par de veces a casa de mis padres, con mamá no pasábamos de hablar de lo cotidiano del día y se encargaba de darme algunas comidas preparadas listas para calentar. Emmett no había salido en toda la semana de la casa, al igual que Rosalie que se la pasaba en casa de Alice sin salir. Aunque eso no le quito la diversión a Alice y Jasper ya que ayer a la noche habíamos salido a bailar junto con Bella.

-Quédate esta semana también – susurre en su oído. Había decidido que la siguiente semana dormiría en su casa y no conmigo en el hotel.

-Ven a dormir conmigo – dijo en el mismo tono. Estábamos muy pegados, su cuerpo con el mío, sentados en el sillón del living de mi habitación del hotel. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habíamos hecho el amor esta semana, pero debo afirmar que alquilar este cuarto había sido lo mejor, ni que decir la gran estrenada que le dimos a mi flamante volvo a los tres días de comprarlo.

-Quédate – mordí el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola jadear alto.

-Quiero estar en casa – dijo rápido casi sin respirar -. Después no vuelvo por un año – y se quedó sin respiración cuando apreté su sexo con fuerza.

-Edward… - gimió – prometiste… - jadeo – que hoy… - otro jadeo y mis dedos arañando su sexo por arriba de sus bragas.

-Y vamos a dormir cariño - metí un dedo por debajo de sus braguitas y acaricie suavemente los labios de su vagina -, pero antes voy a hacerte el amor - y comencé a besarla de manera demandante y pasional.

La tome de la nuca para evitar se alejara, nuestras lenguas danzando acompasadas, sus manos fueron al borde de mi remera para colarse por debajo y acariciar la piel de mi vientre. Busque sus muslos y la tome con fuerza para subirla a horcajadas sobre mí se abrazó a mi cuello y siguió besándome desesperadamente. Me levante con ella aferrada a mis caderas con sus piernas y la lleve a la habitación para terminar en la cama, sus manos me empujaron por los hombros clara señal de que cambiaríamos de posición. Me deje caer sobre mi espalda, se acomodó sobre mi rosando nuestros sexos, tomo el borde de su remera y comenzó a sacársela en lo que mis manos comenzaron a acariciar todo su torso a medida que quedaba descubierto, amase sus senos por arriba del brasier de encaje negro, se reclino sobre mí y comenzó a besar de manera demandante, soltó mis labios un par de minutos después y bajo por mi cuello con besos expertos haciendo estremecer cada fibra de mi piel, refregó su sexo contra el mío.

-Saquemos esto – dijo rápido empezando a subir mi remera, subió una parte y yo termine de sacarla mientras acariciaba mi vientre una y otra vez. Enredaba sus dedos en el fino vello de mi pecho y se acomodó para agacharse a besar alrededor de mi obligo, sus labios presionaban mi piel dejando la humedad de su saliva ahí donde besaba -. Tu piel es tan suave…. – susurro sobre la piel de mi bajo vientre y mi cuerpo tembló de placer.

-Beellaaaa… dios… me… - jadee fuerte cuando sus dientes rozaron la piel ahí mismo – vuelves… - jadee ahora que paso su lengua por la hendidura de mi ombligo -… me-vuelves-loco… - lleve mis manos a su pelo acariciándolo, empezó a subir mi vientre hasta llegar a mi cuello luego de un largo recorrido hasta terminar en mi boca.

Busque el broche de su brasier y lo desprendí lo sacamos y fue a dar a una lugar indeterminado de la habitación, restregó sus senos contra mi pecho en lo que busco mis manos y las subió por encima de mi cabeza mientras seguía meciéndose rosando su sexo contra el mío y su lengua penetraba mi boca de manera insistente. Para este momento mi erección estaba al máximo y pedía urgente liberación.

-Bella-no-doy-mas – alcance a decir en lo que sus labios le dieron tregua a los míos.

Ceso todo movimiento de golpe y abrí los ojos para mirarla, se arrodillo elevándose para comenzar a desprender el cinto del pantalón y de manera rápida siguió con mi bragueta. Venia lo mejor, luego de esto segura sus manos irían a mi miembro y me ponía aún más sentir sus manitas suaves en esa parte de mi carne. Eleve mis caderas cuando comenzó a tirar del pantalón y el bóxer al mismo tiempo y lo bajo hasta mis rodillas.

-¡Beellaaaa!... – gemí cuando su mano se cerró en torno a mi pene en la base y subió lentamente hasta la punta - ¡Siii!... – relamí mis labios.

Se inclinó sobre mi sin dejar de masajear mi pene ni rosar mi cuerpo – Te gusta ¿cierto?... – hablo sobre mis labios.

-Si… - mi voz ronca de placer salió apenas audible.

-Se siente bien mi mano en tu pene – aseguro agitada y acelero el movimiento.

-Si… - no podía responder más que monosílabos.

-Te…

"PUM, PUM, PUM", decir que golpearon la puerta de la habitación era poco, más bien la habían aporreado. Bella había parado los movimientos de su mano moví mis caderas para incentivarla a que siguiera y la tome de la nuca para besarla. Nuevamente masajeo mi pene de manera rápida, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Así amor… - jadeo contra su boca, sus ojos estaban negro de deseo y su respiración mandaba su aliento caliente directo a mi boca.

"PUM, PUM, PUM", aporrearon de nuevo la puerta - ¡EDDIE! - "PUM, PUM, PUM" - ¡EDDIE! ¡HEMANITOOOO! ¡TE VENGOOO! ¡MIERDA! ¡EDDIE! - "PUM, PUM, PUM".


	41. Capítulo 40: Vacaciones out

_**Capítulo 40: Vacaciones out.**_

**_Edward POV_**

-¿Ese es Emmett? – Bella se bajó de mí y literalmente se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. _"¡Mierda, con lo bien que iba esto!"_, exclame indignado en mi mente.

"PUM, PUM, PUM" - ¡EDDIE! ¡ABREEEE! - "PUM, PUM, PUM".

La verdad me levante algo encabronado, se notaba por los gritos que no estaba en su mejor estado pero porque mierda me tenía que molestar a mí. Mire a Bella en lo que comence a acomodar mi ropa, mis pantalones y bóxer habían quedado en mi rodilla por lo que no me llevo mucho tiempo.

-Bella vístete – me miro seria, sé que mi tono no fue el mejor, y eso la sorprendió -. A menos que quieras que mi hermano te vea así – rodo los ojos y se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa.

"PUM, PUM, PUM" – ¡EDDIEEEE! ¡BELLAAA! ¡SE QUE… ESTAS… AHIII! - "PUM, PUM, PUM".

-Mejor le abres rápido – dijo y resople molesto. Cerré la puerta del dormitorio detrás de mí cuando salí.

"PUM, PUM, PUM" - ¡EDDIEE! - "PUM, PUM, PUM".

-¡Emmett! – Grite no tan fuerte cuando abrí la puerta - ¡Ya te oí deja de gritar! – seguí y me miro sonriendo.

Su camisa estaba medio desprendida, fuera del pantalón una parte y la otra dentro, una botella de algo que seguramente contenía alcohol en una mano y con la otra se sostenía de la pared. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos y con enormes ojeras y se tambaleaba.

-Ven – me acerque a él y pase un brazo por mi hombro para sostenerlo - ¿Dónde andabas? – _"¡Mierda que es pesado!"_, pensé cuando el maldito me tiro todo su peso en mis hombros.

-Por ahí – murmuro bajo.

-Dame esto Em – Bella se acercó y le saco la botella que llevaba en la mano.

-Cariño abre la ducha – dos segundos más y Emmett quedaba fuero de juego.

-Creo que mejor lo llevas a la cama directo… se está durmiendo – y yo no lo iba a poder sostener mucho más.

-Emmett – trate de ser suave para dejarlo en la cama, pero una vez saque su brazo de mi hombro ya no pude sostener tremenda mole y cayo desparramado boca abajo en la cama.

-Tendríamos que desvestirlo un poco para que duerma cómodo – rodé mis ojos.

-¿Por qué mierda quieres desnudar a mi hermano? – ahora ella rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos -. Ve a la cama – dije señalando la puerta.

-Uy Dios que eres celoso – rezongó en lo que salía de la habitación.

Mire a Emmett unos minutos, no me gustaba verlo así, no habíamos hablado porque se había negado, pero mañana no saldría de esta habitación hasta que tuviéramos una buena charla. Le quite lo zapatos, saque el cobertor de la otra cama y lo cubrí, apague la luz y le cerré la puerta.

Bella estaba acostada con el televisor prendido – Soy muy celoso ¿cierto? – dije con tono juguetón mientras me subía a la cama y escalaba por sobre su cuerpo para acomodarme a su largo.

-Demasiado cielo, pero me gustas así – mordió su labio y mi piel se erizo.

-Creí que me amabas así – dije acentuando la palabra y haciendo un puchero que la hizo reír. Busque su cuello y comencé a besarla con insistencia.

-Esta-Emmett – dijo rápido en cuento sintió mi mano amasar su seno por encima de la ropa.

-Entonces no hagas mucho ruido – murmure contra la piel de su cuello y volví a besarla.

-Hay demasiada ropa – dijo con voz ronca.

-Lo sé – en el momento que la solté los dos comenzamos a desvestirnos de manera rápida hasta quedar desnudos.

Busco mis labios y abrió sus piernas para dejarme acomodar entre ellas, posicione mi punta en su entrada húmeda y la noche empezó para nosotros, pero estaba vez en silencio porque teníamos un invitado a dormir

…

-Bella ¿Dónde vas? – me miro mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

-Tengo algo que hacer – resople molesto y sonrió.

-¿Por qué últimamente me dices mucho eso y no me dices exacto donde vas? – Ya toda la ropa estaba en su lugar, se arrodillo a los pies de la cama, llevo su cabello a un costado en un movimiento demasiado sensual, gateo hasta quedar sobre mí y tome sus caderas -. Dime a dónde vas – me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y sonrió.

-Solo tengo que hacer algo – me dio otro pequeño beso y la retuve por las caderas cuando quiso irse.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando? – acaricio mi rostro con una mano.

-Cielo quédate tranquilo… te amo… esta noche ya no vuelvo… es mejor que hoy estés con Em y hables con él, no me gusta ver al oso así… si vas a dormir a casa me llamas – me dio otro pequeño beso y se bajó de la cama.

Fui a comprar el desayuno, una orden para mí y dos para Emmett, pase por la farmacia y le compre analgésicos, le prepare una jarra de jugo de naranja y varias botellas de agua. Trate de despertarlo cuando volví pero no hubo manera, durmió durante todo el día por lo que llegada la noche le avise a Bella que no iría y me quede por si Emmett despertaba. Me desperté cerca de las tres de la mañana con el sonido de la ducha, luego lo escuche hurgar la parte de la cocina y unos minutos después pitaba el microondas. Seguro Emmett estaba calentándose algo de comer.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Emmett se dio vuelta y me miro serio con el ceño fruncido y algo de cara de dolor. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-¡Como la mierda! – espeto sin descaro.

-Tremenda borrachera traías – se acomodó en el sillón del living y me acomode a su lado. Prendió la televisión y se dedicó a comer en silencio sin prestar atención a mi mirada insistente.

-¿Tienes algo que puede tomar para la cabeza? – pregunto malhumorado.

-Por la estupidez que estás haciendo… no… no creo que venga algo para eso – me miro con el ceño fruncido, sino supiera que esta tan dolido me daría miedo esa mirada.

-Edward no estoy para bromas o sarcasmos – creo que fue una amenaza pero tenía que abrir los ojos.

-En lo que estamos acá es la tercera vez que terminas dado vuelta de la borrachera todo por lo de Rosalie, sé que es grave, he sufrido por no estar con la persona que amo pero eso no justifica que comprometas tu salud y el bienestar de otros ¿o acaso lo del accidente de Jasper y toda la complicación que eso trajo por no tener memoria de la borrachera no te enseño nada? – resoplo molesto.

-Me enseño pero ahora mismo estoy disfrutando de estar unido en mi miseria – rodé los ojos.

-Pues no lo hagas, tampoco consigues nada así, Rosalie te va a odiar si sigues con esto y en el remoto caso que no vuelvan, y sigues así el año puedes perder lo logrado en la universidad – me miro durante varios minutos, por lo menos parecia estarlo pensando.

-Esto apesta en verdad – palmee su espalda -. Intente hablar con Rosalie estos últimos tres días y no me quiso ni recibir – suspiro profundo con un tinte de resignación -. Según lo que me dijo Jasper la próxima semana se vuelve a New York para mudarse antes de que yo regrese.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? – suspiro profundo.

-Absolutamente nada – lo mire sorprendido -. Lo hubiera entendido si nadie supiera nada, si solo hubiéramos tenido meses, pero llevamos años de convivencia y ante el primer revés de la vida su solución es dejarme…. Eso no me parece sensato, si tanto me amara, estaría a mi lado luchando, enfrentando todo, pero prefiere terminar sin más porque ella con aguanta lo que vayan a opinar los demás de ella… pues bien que se quede con su imagen de no sé qué… allá ella y su imagen… yo hice lo mío hable con mamá, trate de razonar con Rosalie… le demostré mi amor y aun así no fue suficiente… ya no tengo más por hacer… - bueno, esa había sido toda una declaración.

-¿Entonces ahora? – cuadro sus hombro y me sonrió levemente.

-Ahora se acabó la estupidez, no más alcohol, centrarme en los estudios para terminar y luego dedicarme a lo mío – y eso me parecia perfecto, puede que con el tiempo Rosalie reaccione.

-¿Te quedas? – pregunte y asintió.

-Voy a dormir, mañana si tienes ganas podemos ir a correr o hacer algo, tengo que quemar todo lo que está de más – asentí con ganas.

-Perfecto – conteste.

Tres días después Emmett volvió a casa de mis padres, hablamos muchos sobre todo y me sentí contento cuando logre hacerle cambiar de humor. Bella seguí desapareciendo algunos días a distintas horas y seguía sin decirme porque. Esto me estaba molestando.

….

-Pasa Edward – Charlie parecia estar más relajado con mi presencia en la casa.

-Charlie, buenas noches – dije tendiendo mi mano y la tomo para corresponder el saludo con una sacudida suave.

-Lindo auto – dijo señalando con la cabeza mi volvo estacionado al frente de la casa.

-La verdad que si – cerro la puerta.

-Me alegro que lo tengas – eso me sorprendió -. No me gusta mucho que Bella ande tanto en esa camioneta, aunque ella la adora, por lo menos con el tuyo anda más segura – la seguridad de Bella y Renée eran todo para él y yo solo quería cuidar a Bella.

-Yo tampoco la entiendo, adora ese vejestorio – me sorprendió que se riera un poco por mi comentario, lo cual era bueno porque eran pequeñas señales de que me estaba aceptando.

-¿Qué tiene el mundo contra mi chevy? – Bella venia bajando las escaleras y le sonreí.

-No puedes negar que ya está pasadita en años – asegure.

-Le vendría bien un retiro – agrego Charlie.

-¿Se han puesto de acuerdo para criticarla? – le dio un beso a Charlie en la mejilla, seguramente porque recién llegaba del trabajo y no lo había visto antes.

-Solo salió a colación porque vi el auto de Edward…. Un buen auto y se ve seguro – Bella rodo los ojos en lo que se acercaba a mí y nos dimos un pequeño beso en los labios. Pude notar como Charlie desviaba la mirada para no ver el beso. Abrace a Bella por la cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo.

-¿Renée? – me llamo la atención no hubiera aparecido todavía.

-Salió a buscar lo necesario para la cena… supongo te quedas – parecia que unos minutos de conversación y había colmada la cuota de Charlie cómodo conmigo.

-Se queda a comer – aseguro Bella -, estaba pensando en hacer ese carne mechada que tanto te gusta – Charlie le sonrió y mucho, seguro era porque iba a hacer algo para él y no para mí.

-Ya me abriste el apetito – dijo sonriendo -. Esto Bella… - se rasco la cabeza en lo que fruncía el ceño y con Bella lo miramos atento, me llamo la atención su cambio, como si se sintiera incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa Charlie? – Bella lo insto a hablar ya que se veía incómodo y se quedó callado.

-Espero no te molesta, pero esta noche hay partido y… bueno… ya sabes… - realmente estaba muy incómodo -… viene Billy… - miro a Bella como disculpándose, era algo incómodo que Billy el padre de Jacob viniera, aún recuerdo que a Jacob lo atraparon en Alaska cuando estaba acosando a Bella. Nunca entendí porque no quiso decirles nada a sus padres.

-Billy no tiene la culpa de nada – el tono de voz de Bella no fue el de siempre, no estaba enojada pero había algo raro -, Billy y tu son casi hermanos y sé que él no estaba bien por todo lo que le paso a su hijo – la mano de Bella en mi cintura se cerró en un puño y acaricie su cintura.

-Gracias – dijo Charlie y Bella asintió.

Charlie se disculpó para irse a cambiar la ropa y con Bella nos fuimos para la cocina. En total silencio empezó a moverse buscando lo que seguramente utilizaría para cocinar y me dedique a observarla, tenía el ceño fruncido, se la notaba no molesta sino más bien incomoda.

La tome por la cintura - ¿Estas bien? – la apreté contra mi cuerpo y con el dorso de mi dedo índice acaricie su mejilla.

-Es raro ver a Billy, eso es todo – dijo a manera de explicación.

-No quiero verte así, si prefieres podemos ir a mi hotel – escondió su cara en mi pecho y bese su cabeza.

-Quiero estar con mis padres, las vacaciones se están pasando muy rápido – la abrace más fuerte en lo que ella envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Yo estoy a tu lado cariño, siempre junto a ti – asegure.

-¿Lo prometes? – Nos miramos sin romper el abrazo - ¿Siempre estarás junto a mí? – le di un pequeño beso.

-Siempre junto a ti – repetí con firmeza y sonrió.

Se escuchó la puerta, los pasos rápido de Renée se acercaron a la cocina y cuando entro venía con la sonrisa habitual en ella.

-Siento la demora, pero el mercado estaba repleto de gente – dijo mientras me acerque a tomar las bolsas que traía en las manos -… gracias… - asentí y las fui a dejar en la encimera de la cocina.

-Trajiste la carne y las especias que te pedí – aseguro Bella y Renée asintió.

-Edward no te he saludado como corresponde – se acercó hasta a mí y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla -. No te pregunto cómo estas porque sé que estas bien, Bella se encarga de mantenerme informada de todo ¿Has podido arreglar un poco las cosas con Esme? – dijo todo de manera rápida y ansiosa.

-Nos hablamos, paso tiempo con ella pero en realidad no es la conversación que los dos debemos tener – la he estado visitando, pero evitar entrar en temas serios y cuando nos estamos acercando para hablar se cierra completamente y se excusa para hacer algo.

-Sigue insistiendo, sé que no es mala y que solo le hace falta tiempo y entender como sonó las cosas – dijo dándome ánimos.

-Lo sé, es difícil pero veo ciertos cambios – me sonrió y me escuchaba atenta -. Ayer fue Irina a casa y se negó a atenderla – tanto Renée como Bella estaban sorprendidas -, eso me llamo la atención, nunca se ha negado a verlas y no me quiso dar una explicación solo me dijo que estaba tratando de darse un tiempo para analizar todo lo que había pasado, parece que alguien ha estado hablando con ella – el movimiento rápido de Bella para darse vuelta me llamo la atención.

-Eso es bueno, seguro entiende las cosas… ¿Charlie ya llego? – pregunto entusiasmada, cambiando de tema y ahora Bella asintió -. Bien, voy a saludarlo – salió con prisa de la cocina.

Mientras Bella cocinaba me había acomodado a un costado e íbamos conversando de todo un poco, Jasper y Alice se habían ido a pasar el fin de semana a una cabaña los dos solos, Emmett estaba ocupa en sus cosas que por el momento era adelantar algo de la universidad y hacer mucho ejercicio, Rosalie el lunes se iba al departamento de New York para mudarse, lo cual era triste porque marcaba el final de la relación con Emmett. Billy llego un poco antes de que la cena estuviera lista, lo bueno es que durante toda la cena e incluso después el nombre de Jacob no salió en ningún momento lo que hizo que Bella se relajara y mucho. A la noche me escabullí en su habitación y dormimos abrazados hasta el otro día, que una vez más se levantó y me apuro para que me fuera porque tenía "cosas que hacer".

…..

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido, solo faltaban tres días para que cada uno volviera a su universidad y ya se notaba en el ambiente la tristeza de la separación inminente. Durante estos días mi madre había estado de a poco cambiando, al principio no hablábamos de todo lo pasado y después muy lentamente cuando iba a visitarlos empezó a hacer pequeños comentarios. Lo más raro fue que Irina y Tanya la habían ido a visitar tres veces luego de ese trágico sábado y no las había recibido en ningún momento, incluso había hecho comentarios algo despectivos con respecto a ellas. Con Bella habíamos disfrutado de mi Volvo al máximo saliendo a pasear, fuimos a visitar nuestro prado en muchas oportunidades, la deje manejarlo solo una vez y entre los paseos incluyo un gran estreno con los dos haciendo el amor y sudorosos en medio de un camino boscoso. No había forma que me volviera a Hanover sin ese recuerdo en mi auto.

Hoy teníamos pensado realizar un paseo en auto, ir hasta Port Angeles a almorzar, dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, pasear por la carretera y quien no dice escondernos en el camino y dejar otro recuerdo excitante en mi auto. Los golpes en la puerta me hicieron levantar rápido, hacia dos horas tendría que haber llegado y no venía, solo me respondió un mensaje diciéndome que estaba ocupada en algo.

-¡Bella cariño llegas tarde! – exclame mientras abría y me quede helado al ver en la puerta a mamá con ¿Bella?... bueno esto si no me lo esperaba.

-Es hora de que hablen seriamente – dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Pasen – me corrí a un costado para que pudieran entrar, pero solo lo hizo mamá - ¿No te quedas? – se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Necesitan estar solos, cuando terminen me llamas – me dio otra pequeño beso y salió de la habitación.

-Veo que estás cómodo acá – dijo mamá en cuanto quedamos solos.

-Es muy cómodo – confirme, acerque una silla para ponerla frente a ella que estaba sentada en el sillón - ¿quieres tomar algo? – negó con la cabeza.

-Edward lo siento – me sorprendió, en realidad no sabía de qué iba todo esto -. He cometido muchos errores, lo sé, pero hay cosas que son difíciles de llevar – cuando me miro note que se debatía por contarme algo o no.

-No tendrían que ser difíciles, hay muchas cosas que son sencillas y las haces peores de lo que son – me miro decidida y solo espere que empezara habla porque sabía que venía algo importante.

-Cuando yo tenía unos 15 años – comenzó a contar – estaba comprometida con un chico – ahora el que abrió los ojos grandes fui yo – se llama Charles Evenson, en ese momento para mí era el amor de mi vida – asentí y apenas sonrió -. Mi padre estaba haciendo algunos negocios importantes y algo salió mal, nunca supe bien que fue, pero de pronto de ser la familia más querida pasamos a ser la escoria, los mayores ladrones, y aunque se demostró que mi padre no había robado en el pueblo nunca dejaron de tratarnos como si fuéramos de no fiar y cada vez que había alguien nuevo le advertían sobre nosotros – ahora entendía algunas cosas -. Estábamos a unas tres semanas de mi boda y Charles vino a hablar con mi padre, delante mío nos dijo que los rumores eran demasiado y que no podía arriesgarse conmigo porque entonces también su fortuna estaría en riesgo y perdería mucho por lo que ese mismo día rompió el compromiso y nuevos rumores nacieron de que yo había estado con alguien más y por eso me dejo – era una historia muy triste y dolorosa, ahora entendía porque siempre estaba pendiente de lo que pensaban los demás -. No tienes una día lo que es que de un día para el otro pierdas todo… ese día perdí a la persona que amaba en ese momento y que había dicho amarme incondicionalmente, perdí la seguridad de mi familia e incluso a mis amigas por todo lo que se decía, la gente se alejaba porque decía que no era bueno relacionarse con nosotros – me imagino que todo eso debe haber sido demasiado difícil de llevar.

-Pero te das cuenta que hiciste con Bella lo mismo que hicieron contigo y tu familia – me miro sorprendida, creo era señal que no se había dado cuenta.

-¡Tienes razón! – dijo sorprendida -. Siempre me dije que no cometería ese error – siguió hablando más para sí misma que para mí.

-¿Por eso cuando paso lo de Emmett insististe tanto en mudarnos? – ahora me miro de nuevo.

-No quería que el pasara por habladurías, la gente siempre cuenta lo que les convienen ocultando algunas verdades – no pude evitar reírme y me miro ceñuda - ¿Por qué te ríes? – parecia molesta.

-Porque eso es lo que hacían Irina y Tanya… contaban su versión como les convenía – mamá respiro profundo.

-Hablando de ser ciega – sonó sarcástico y los dos reímos.

-¿Y qué pasa con Bella? – respiro profundo.

-Tu novia es insistente e inteligente – me sorprendió gratamente el cambio con Bella -, creo que con el tiempo nos entenderemos bien, la he conocido y… – me sonrió con ternura y correspondí la sonrisa -…. Es una chica muy especial, puedo asegurar que está muy enamorada de ti – mi sonrisa se hizo tan grande que hasta me dolió la cara -. Hemos hablado mucho y tiene unas ideas muy claras… es justo el tipo de mujer que imagine para ti – es la única mujer para mí.

-Eso quiere decir… está todo bien con ella – su mirada era dulce, esta era mi verdadera mamá.

-Está todo bien con Bella, me ayudó mucho hablar con ella – aseguro con tono dulce y maternal.

-¿Qué va a pasar con lo de Rosalie y Emmett? – de pronto se puso triste y me acerque a ella.

-Emmett asegura que me perdono por todo, pero no tienes una idea… nunca me voy a perdonar el haberle arruinado así las cosas – sus ojos se aguaron y me acerque rápido a sentarme a su lado para abrazarla -. Rosalie se va, dice que no importa lo que le diga ya tomó la decisión de no seguir y Emmett esta tan dolido, dice que… - se largó a llorar – no es… mi culpa… pero… se… que… si… - dijo entre lágrimas.

-Rosalie es grande y sabe lo que hace, ella también tiene la culpa porque está eligiendo de manera incorrecta, si se aman tiene que luchar por estar juntos no tomar el camino fácil de la separación – dije mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-No se… hubieran… separado… sino fuera por mí – siguió llorando.

-Rosalie ya es adulta, ella es responsable también de sus decisiones, tenía la oportunidad de seguir sin ningún problemas y prefirió no hacerlo, en eso ya no tienes nada que ver – dije para consolarla.

El resto de la mañana estuve con mamá terminando de cerrar el tema, luego de eso la lleve a su casa y busque a Bella, solo nos quedaban unos pocos días juntos y quería disfrutarlos.

-¿Cómo salió todo? – pregunto apenas entramos en el auto.

-Creo que mamá paso de no aceptarte a adorarte – se ruborizo de manera tierna -. Sácame de una duda – asintió mirándome a los ojos -, todas esas veces que me dijiste que tenías algo que hacer ¿Te ibas a hablar con mamá? – me sonrió de manera exquisita, entre picardía y ternura.

-Necesitaba ayudarlos, no me gustaba estuvieran tan separados – acaricie su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano y luego comencé a manejar.

-Te amo, eres increíble… lo mejor que me pudo pasar – asegure y el rubor subió en sus mejillas.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto… además eres tú lo mejor que me ha pasado a mí – aseguro y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-Bueno no vamos a pelear por eso, digamos que somos lo mejor que le paso al otro – le guiñe un ojo y seguimos viaje.

Las vacaciones se terminaron y tanto Bella como yo debíamos volver a nuestros trabajos, habían sido realmente las mejores vacaciones, por lo menos todo lo que pudimos compartir con Bella. En algún momento de este año debíamos hablar sobre el futuro, que pasaría cuando ella se recibiera y ver qué perspectivas de trabajo tenía para poder decidir qué haríamos juntos, ya no aguantaría mucho más estar separados tanto tiempo.


	42. Capítulo 41: Distancia

_**Capítulo 41: Distancia.** _  
_**Bella POV**_

Hacía seis meses que estaba de nuevo en Alaska después de las vacaciones y aún faltaban tres meses para graduarme y con eso venían muchos cambios.

Hoy estaba particularmente feliz, me habían informado que de acuerdo a mis notas entraba en el cuadro de honor y eso me traía muchos beneficios ya que podría aspirar a recibir una buena oferta de trabajo de las más importantes editoriales del país. Aun no todo era tan bueno, porque depende de donde fuera significaban seguir lejos de Edward, de todas maneras sería algo que arreglaríamos en su momento.

-¡Alice! – Grite apenas entre en la casa - ¡Alice! – deje mi bolso en el piso y cuando iba a ingresar al pasillo para ir a su habitación ella venia saliendo - ¡Por fin! ¡Acá estas! – exclame y me miro sorprendida.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa que estas tan ansiosa? – La abrace con mucha fuerza – ¡Dime que pasa! – su tono fue exigente.

-Tienes que felicitarme – dije mientras la soltaba y seguía mirándome sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – le sonreí.

-Me llamo el rector de la universidad para hablar conmigo – asintió y se puso seria -, resulta que por mis notas ¡estoy en el cuadro de honor! – exclame y abrió grande los ojos.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Bella eso es grandioso! – comenzó a dar saltitos y luego me abrazo con fuerza - ¡Dios amiga, te felicito! – me abrazo con fuerza y correspondí el abrazo.

-¡Estoy feliz! – exclame, no era para menos soy una de las mejores de mi curso y eso me pone muy orgullosa.

-¡Tenemos que festejar! ¡Salgamos! – no me iba negar, si bien era jueves no había problema porque mañana no tenía ninguna clase hasta las once la mañana.

-¡Por supuesto! – exclame emocionada -. ¡Tengo que llamar a mis padres!... ¡Edward!... tengo que ir al trabajo – recordé, por la emoción se me había pasado ese pequeño detalle.

-¿No puedes quedarte hoy? – Pregunto Alice y negué con la cabeza, Alice intentaba encontrar cualquier excusa para que no fuera al trabajo – Es una lástima, podríamos empezar a festejar temprano – dijo desilusionada.

-Tenemos todo el fin de semana para festejar – dije y la idea le gustó mucho porque sonrió con ganas.

Mire la hora y se me hacía tarde - ¡Tengo que irme! – exclame, no había tiempo de llamar a nadie y dar la noticia.

….

"**Cariño esta noche tengo grandes noticias"** – escribí el mensaje para Edward en lo que salí apurada para el trabajo.

...

Cuando llegue a la noche me llamo la atención no tener ningún mensaje de Edward, era normal que aunque no coincidieran nuestros tiempos nos enviáramos mensajes lo mismo, solo esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada porque no estaba cerca de él para cuidarlo. Llame a mis padres y les di la gran noticia, hable durante varios minutos con cada uno y ambos me felicitaron y dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban de mí y de todo lo que me esforcé durante estos años, algo de lo que también yo me sentía orgullosa.

-¿Hola? – la voz de Edward sonaba somnolienta y me llamo la atención.

-Hola cielo ¿Estas bien? – pregunte ya preocupada.

-¡Bella cariño! – exclamo como más despabilado -. ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto con voz un poco más normal.

-Muy bien – conteste - ¿Estás bien? – no me había escrito en ningún momento y ahora se lo notaba raro.

-Estoy bien preciosa, solo que anoche no dormí porque tengo un examen final mañana y estoy muy cansado, había pedido el día para estudiar y creo que solo he dormido una hora desde ayer a la mañana – eso quiere decir que yo le había cortado el sueño.

-Entonces mejor te dejo dormir – dije con algo desilusión porque tenía la esperanza que poder hablar un poco con él.

-No, hablemos, te extraño mucho… - mordí mi labio sonriendo yo también lo extrañaba – dime cual es la gran noticia que tienes para mí, porque si leí el mensaje y como estúpido me dije que te respondería al rato y se me olvido – seguramente ese examen lo tenía a mal traer.

-No hay problema cielo – conteste -, en verdad puede esperar – insistí porque seguro estaba cansado y no era algo urgente.

-Bella amor, dime, en verdad necesito escucharte y sería mejor verte, pero he estado todo el tiempo en la computadora diseñando y necesito descansar mis ojos, pero quiero escuchar tu voz – este hombre sabe cómo derretirme, no había duda.

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto no puedas más me avisas – advertí y lo escuche reír bajito.

-Lo prometo, ahora dime la gran noticia – pidió y respire profundo.

-Bueno, puedes ponerte muy orgulloso de tu novia porque hoy me llamo el director de la universidad y me informaron que estoy en el cuadro de honor por mis notas – dije con orgullo.

-¡Bella te felicito amor! ¡Eso es magnífico! – Sonreí mucho - ¡Mas es maravilloso! Dios Bella, te das cuenta que eres una de las mejores entre cientos, eso… eso es… es espectacular… por supuesto mis compañeros se van a enterar mañana mismo, Bella eres grandiosa amor – a esta altura estaba más que ruborizada, en su voz había orgullo y admiración -. Como me gustaría estar ahí para que festejemos juntos, esto se merece un gran festejo con todas las de las letras – también me gustaría estuviéramos juntos.

-Ojala pudiéramos estar juntos, eso me haría más feliz aun – de pronto me sentí algo triste, era algo que me pasaba mucho cuando hablábamos, mantener una relación a distancia no es tan fácil y hay días que es doloroso.

-Bella amor no te pongas triste – él sabía perfectamente mis estados de ánimo como cambiaban -, nos falta muy poco para estar juntos – esas palabras las repetía mucho últimamente, sé que eran ciertas porque faltaba poco en verdad, pero no eran suficientes.

-Te extraño – respire profundo y cerré los ojos, había días que no verlo abría un gran agujero en mi pecho y llegaba a ser doloroso.

-Yo también preciosa, no te haces una idea cuanto – contesto.

-Me dijo el rector que me van a llegar muchas propuestas de trabajo – mi tono de voz ya no era tan alegre.

-Y seguro van a ser de los mejores lugares – era cierto, solo había algo muy malo en esto.

-Que pueden ser de cualquier parte del país - dije en voz un poco más baja y quedamos en silencio.

-Sabes que tenemos que hablar sobre eso en algún momento – afirmo luego de unos minutos que estuvimos en silencio.

-Lo sé – fue lo único que pude decir. Ni siquiera habíamos podido de disfrutar de un noviazgo normal, solo tiempo regalado en vacaciones y algún viaje que alguno de los dos podía hacer y eso era muy frustrante.

-También sabes que no puedes desaprovechar la oportunidad que viene con este honor – de pronto la conversación se volvió demasiado seria.

-Lo sé – repetí de manera monótona.

-Bella… - suspire profundo, sabía que detrás de esas palabras había implícita una separación más larga, había días que creía nunca estaríamos realmente juntos -. Bella cariño… ¿Qué pasa amor? – cerré los ojos y deje que las palabras salieran.

-Parece que nunca vamos a estar realmente juntos – y fue con tristeza, mucha tristeza.

-Nos va a llegar el momento, así como nos llegó el ser novios, cuando menos lo esperemos - había seguridad en sus palabras pero no me bastaban.

-Seguro tienes razón pero ya hemos cumplido un año y es cada vez más difícil – me había puesto negativa no lo puedo negar -, tengo ganas de que estemos juntos, hoy podría haberte visto y contarte esto en persona si todo fuera distinto – abrace mis piernas acurrucándome, hay días que realmente me vendría muy bien su abrazo… un día como hoy.

-Bella no te pongas así, parece que te fueras a rendir y no seguir con lo nuestro…

-¡No eso nunca! – Exclame y lo escuche reír aliviado -, solo que en verdad me hubiera gustado poder contártelo en persona y que saliéramos a festejar juntos y no solo con Alice – además hay un festejo en privado que me vendría muy bien.

-Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo – sonreí un poco -. ¿Vas a salir con Alice? – pregunto muy interesado.

-Quedamos en hacer algo para festejar… salir… pero aun no hablamos bien – conteste.

-Ten cuidado, fíjense bien donde entrar y no tomes mucho – reí un poco -, escribe… aunque seguro estoy durmiendo pero mándame un mensaje avisándome donde estas y como te está yendo – rodé mis ojos, creo que se estaba pasando un poquito.

-Ed amor, tienes que relajarte, solo seremos Alice y yo, no nos vamos a emborrachar y además seguro será un lugar cerca y no hasta tarde porque las dos tenemos clases al otro día – seguí y lo escuche resoplar.

-Sabes que "tu" no me preocupas, sino todos esos vagos que se te pueden acercar y tú eres mía y solo mía – _"¡Oh dios! Me derrite cuando dice mía"_, pensé con entusiasmo.

-Siempre seré solo tuya – asegure.

-Cariño debo dormir un poco para seguir estudiando – se notaba apenado por tener que cortar la conversación -, mañana hacemos conferencia – suspire profundo.

-De acuerdo, te amo… mucho… descansa cielo – dije a manera de despedida.

-Te amo y cuídate… hazlo por mi… - fue su saludo y colgamos.

Alice aun no regresaba por lo que me entre a duchar, sabía que apenas llegara haría lo mismo y me arrastraría para que salgamos a bailar, la verdad no me iba a negar, tenía ganas de festejar y el motivo era para hacerlo a lo grande.

Cuando Alice llego decidimos que no podíamos dejar de festejar, por lo que nos cambiamos, muy a mi pesar por un vestido corto y tacos altos, vestidos muy ceñidos al cuerpo muy cortos y lo peor es que tuvo la brillante idea de sacarme fotos y a Edward no le iba a gustar para nada la situación. El mío era un vestido azul y negro, straples y muy corto más arriba de la mitad del muslo, el de Alice era negro con un hombro descubierto y un poco más largo.

-¡Ven vamos a bailar un rato! – exclamo Alice apenas entramos al lugar, el club se llamaba Eclipse.

Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud hasta que encontramos un espacio para las dos y comenzamos a bailar, recordé que había prometido avisarle donde estábamos así que tome mi celular para escribirle.

"**Reporte 1: Señor escribo para informarle que acabamos de llegar al club, se llama Eclipse y hasta el momento voy 0 alcohol en sangre"** – escribí riéndome, esperaba no se lo tomara a mal.

"**Respuesta Reporte 1: me alegro que se esté reportando, no dude en volver a escribirme y espero el alcohol en sangre no suba mucho más"** – fue su respuesta un minuto después.

Estuvimos durante más de una hora bailando en el medio de la pista sin tomar nada, había mucha gente y el calor se estaba volviendo infernal. Con Alice decidimos era hora de hidratarnos por lo que nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos un Cosmopolitan para cada una.

-Suerte que ninguna está sola, no hay nadie que valga la pena – dijo Alice cerca de mi oído y reí.

-Ni siquiera me he fijado – conteste mientras sorbía un poco de mi trago -. Busquemos donde sentarnos un rato – asintió, me tomo de la mano y caminamos un poco hasta encontrar un par de sillas altas y una mesa disponibles.

-Bella no nos vamos a pasar el resto de la noche sentadas – le sonreí.

-Te juro que solo es para descasar un poco los pies, sabes que los tacos y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien – nos reímos y volví a sorber un trago.

-¡Alice! – se escuchó por encima de la música, Alice sonrió y me di vuelta para mirar quien era.

-¡Daniel! – se bajó de un saltito de la silla y fue a abrazarlo.

-¡James! – exclame, habíamos dejado de estudiar juntos y tenía entendido que se había ido de esta universidad cuando descubrió el engaño de Victoria.

-¡Bella! – nos abrazamos y sonreímos. Salude a Daniel y se sentaron en nuestra mesa.

-Pensé que te habías ido de Alaska – James estaba sentado a mi lado y Daniel al lado de Alice también conversando.

-Vine a visitar a alguien – sonrió con ternura y eso me dio la pauta que había algo mas -. Cuando termine con Victoria conocí a Bree es prima de Daniel y están viviendo en el mismo departamento, nos hicimos muy amigos – y tenía la sensación que había algo más que amistad.

-¿Solo amigos? – pregunte y se sonrojo.

-Por el momento, hasta que se vaya a Chicago que es donde estoy viviendo, ahí seguro pasamos a algo más – eso era increíble, él había sufrido mucho por lo Victoria.

-Yo estoy de novia con Edward - me sonrió y abrió grande los ojos.

-Pensé que nunca llegaría este momento, no hacías otra cosa que hablar de él – me reí con ganas porque tenía toda la razón -. ¿Y qué hacen aquí esta noche? – pregunto extrañado, seguramente porque era jueves.

-Estamos festejando – me miro como esperando más información -. Hoy el rector de la universidad me informo que entre en el cuadro de honor por mis notas – abrió grande los ojos.

-¡Bella es grandioso! ¡Te felicito! – dijo abrazándome.

-¡Bella felicidades, Alice me conto! – me di vuelta y Daniel también venía a abrazarme.

-Esto merece un buen festejo – dijo James -. Voy a buscar algo más de tomar. Todos asentimos y se fue.

"**Reporte 2: Señor vuelvo a reportarme, voy por mi primer Cosmopolitan, hasta el momento el alcohol en sangre no es mucho y estoy lucida. Nos estamos divirtiendo"** – eran las dos de la mañana, puede que no lo leyera.

"**Respuesta Reporte 2: Me alegro estén disfrutando, en lo posible que no pase de ese primer Cosmopolitan. Espero más reportes con ansiedad mientras estudio"** – una vez más respondió en el acto.

-¡Tequila! – exclamo James dejando una botella sobre la mesa con los vasos. Sirvió un vaso a cada uno y tomamos, me estremecí entera y tosí un poco por el ardor que me provoco en la garganta.

No me había percatado que en el mensaje no le escribí sobre James, no quería tener problemas por lo que decidí escribirme de nuevo. Era mejor a que se enterara por las fotos que Alice sacaba cada tanto.

"**Reporte 3: Señor quiero informarle que me encontré con un viejo conocido, James, si recuerda supo ser mi compañero de estudios, vino a visitar a Bree y nos compró para festejar una botella de tequila"** – era mejor contarle todo.

"**Respuesta Reporte 3: Quiero informarle que no me gusta que este con James y menos que le haya pagado una botella de tequila para festejar con usted. Ese es mi trabajo no de él, hubiera preferido lo evitara"** – también llego en el acto.

"**No te enojes, por favor, solo es un conocido que está de paso, por favor cielo, hazlo por mí, te extraño y lo sabes, te amo y también lo sabes, no hay nadie más que tú para mi"** – esto era lo que quería evitar, un enojo, pero al parecer había pasado lo mismo.

"**¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Solo hace un poco más de una hora estas ahí y ya estas con alguien que te paga una bebida"** – eso sonaba mal, y no era así, ese alguien es un conocido y ni siquiera se me había insinuado porque él tenía alguien más.

"**No es así, James esta con alguien y yo estoy contigo, no quiero pelear por eso te lo conté" **– escribí algo molesta.

"**Lo dejemos acá"** – fue su respuesta.

-Me disculpan un momento – los tres me miraron -. Tengo que hacer una llamada – asintieron y fui a buscar un lugar menos bullicioso para hablar.

-¿Qué? – resople molesta, no tenía por qué tratarme tan distante.

-Edward por favor, te escribí con toda la intención que supieras que había alguien con nosotras, está James y Daniel, solo fue una casualidad y él ni siquiera se me insinuó – nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando éramos compañeros de estudio.

-¿Y acaso eso me tiene que aliviar? – sonó burlón -. Porque te aseguro que lo que menos esperaba es que mi novia, porque eres MI Novia, saliera y estuviera con el primero que se le acerca y le ofrece una bebida – esto ya era demasiado, estaba insinuando algo que no había pasado.

-Primero no es que se me acerco y compro una bebida, el amablemente nos invitó un trago porque le conté que estaba festejando que ingrese en el cuadro de honor y segundo no tienes idea si es el primero que se me acerco – eso ultimo lo dije de bronca, porque en realidad era el primero que se nos había acercado.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora me dices que alguien más se te acerco – estaba realmente embroncado - ¿Acaso te das una idea de lo que estas provocando en mí? Es hora de que vuelvan a su departamento – eso sonó a una orden que no estaba dispuesta a obedecer, sobre todo porque no había hecho nada de nada.

-¡No me vas a ordenar cuando volver! – exclame enojada -. Tu problema es que no confías en mí y no entiendo porque si nunca hice nada.

-¡Isabella más vale que me hagas caso! – exclamo aún mas enojado.

-¡No! Voy a seguir festejando porque me lo merezco, me he esforzado mucho y por eso me han dado ese honor – casi grite y corte inmediatamente.

Volví a la mesa totalmente enojada y tome un trago de tequila. Debo reconocer que sabía que era un ataque de celos lo que tenía Edward y yo lo sabía, hubiera actuado de la misma manera si él hubiera salido y estuviera en una situación similar, pero me molestaba no confiara porque nunca podría engañarlo. Mi celular sonó tantas veces, que finalmente me termino irritando más y lo apague.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me picaban, una pequeña luz se filtraba por la ventana y me hacían dolor los ojos y la cabeza, apreté mi sien buscando algo de alivio y luego masajee suavemente. Mi incorpore demasiado rápido lo que provoco que mi viniera una arcada fuerte retorciendo todo mi estómago, patee las sabanas con violencia y salí corriendo hacia al baño para terminar vomitando en el excusado. Largue el vómito con violencia, se me volvió a revolver el estómago al sentir el sabor nauseabundo en mi boca y vomite por segunda vez. Me senté en el piso y cerré los ojos tomando respiraciones profundas.

"_¿Que mierda paso anoche?"_, me pregunte a mí misma en mi mente.

Parecia que no iba a volver a vomitar, me cepille la boca, me di una ducha bastante larga y volví a mi habitación a vestirme, cuando me percate de la hora, era el mediodía, ya se me había hecho tarde para mis clases por lo que solo me vestí con una pantalón jogging suelto y una remera mangas cortas muy amplia, mis pantuflas de animales y ate mi pelo aun húmedo en una coleta suelta.

Mi celular estaba apagado, mientras caminaba para la cocina lo prendí, Alice ya no estaba, seguro se había ido a la universidad, lo que no entendía era porque me dejo llegar en este estado, iba a tener un buen reto cuando volviera. Me serví café, no tenía ganas de algo más sólido, me senté en el sillón y prendí con volumen bajo la televisión.

"**Isabella contesta el maldito teléfono"** – decía el primer mensaje de Edward.

"**¡Maldita sea! Que mierda estás haciendo que no me contestas"** – segundo.

"**Isabella te juro que cuando hablemos vamos a dejar muchas cosas en claro"** – tercer mensaje.

"**Isabella deja de jugar y sobre todo deja de tomar alcohol. Quiero que te vayas a casa ahora"** – ese mensaje me sonó raro.

"**Isabella vamos a tener problemas si sigues así, Alice ya me dijo tu estado y no me gusta que no me respondas"** – ok tendría que hablar con Alice apenas llegue.

"**Te juro que si dejas que ese idiota te ponga una mano encima nuestros problemas serán muchos y permanentes, no voy a aguantar esto"** – _"¡Oh mierda santa!"_, exclame en mi mente, que podía haber pasado para que me escribiera eso.

"**Es mejor no hablemos por mucho tiempo, no me llames ni me escribas"**

-¡¿QUE?! – grite fuerte mirando incrédula el mensaje. Lo leí nuevamente y no terminaba creer lo que leía - ¿Qué mierda? - me quedaba un último mensaje.

"**Estoy decepcionado"** – simplemente eso, no decía nada más y creo que fue más doloroso que si me hubiera escrito un largo mensaje insultándome. Creo que era hora de leer lo que había escrito.

**"Reporte 4: Señor que sepa que me tome yo solita la mitad de la botella de tequila y ahora estoy comprando la segunda"** – bueno no era tan malo, lo único es que no recuerdo haber escrito el mensaje y tampoco haber comprado otra botella de tequila.

**"Reporte 5: Segundo Cosmopotina y otra tequila"** – no estaba muy bien escrito, seguramente mi estado ya no era bueno.

**"Epote: James sta bailando comigo muy pegaod"** – o no, no, no, no… _"¡Que mierda hiciste Bella!"_, me rete mentalmente, con razón su mensaje era tan furioso y tenía todo el derecho.

**"erporte: Estoy en los brazos fuertes de James, me está llevando a mi cama"** – me quede en blanco y volví a leer.

-¡Puta madre! – exclame, acaso había sido capaz de traicionar a Edward. No tenía ni idea que había pasado.

No podía llamarlo, no tenía idea que decirle porque no recordaba lo que había pasado, que mierda había hecho, sé que consciente nunca lo engañaría porque lo amo con todo mi ser, pero no tengo la idea que podía haber hecho estaba alcoholizada. Camine de un lado al otro nervioso y decepcionada de mí, así no hubiera hecho nada no era forma de provocarlo o darle celos o lo que sea me haya pasado por la cabeza en ese momento.

Volví a mi dormitorio y mire alrededor, incluso repase cuidadosamente mi cama, la destendí y olfatee las sabanas, su aroma era el de siempre, mi perfume. Sonreí aliviada, sabía que no había pasado nada más, no había forma que lo traicionara, ni siquiera inconscientemente.

-Soy Edward deja tu mensaje – sonó el bip, era la tercera vez seguida que lo llamaba.

-Cielo… sé que me porte muy mal contigo anoche, pero te amo y siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir… sabes… yo… Ed por favor llámame… háblame… por favor cielo… - corte. El dolor en mi cabeza aun no menguaba pero era más fuerte el dolor que sentía en mi corazón.

Me reporte enferma en el trabajo, entre el dolor de cabeza, en mi cuerpo y mi corazón no podía conmigo misma, tampoco tenía ganas de comer por lo que directamente aliste mi cama y me tire a dormir, rogando que me despertara una llamada de Edward.

-Bella… Bella despierta… - me sacudieron y abrí los ojos. Alice me miraba sonriendo -. Despierta son las nueve de la noche, después no podrás dormir – en el acto me senté en la cama y tome el celular, no había mensaje ni llamada, ni siquiera un correo de voz.

-No me llamo – murmure bajo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Estaba muy enojado, no sé qué le dijiste o le escribiste pero estaba que lo llevaba el diablo – necesitaba que me contara todo.

-¿Qué paso Alice? – pregunte al borde de las lágrimas.

-Volviste de hablar con él y estabas tan enojada – eso lo recuerdo, esta irritada por lo que había insinuado por culpa de sus malditos celos y mi mal carácter -, tomaste casi media botella de tequila en el acto, te me perdiste totalmente y con los chicos te fuimos a buscar, te encontramos en otra mesa un rato después y estaba por la mitad de otra botella de tequila, apenas te mantenías en pie así que decidimos traerte a casa, James me ayudo a traerte a tu habitación y se fue junto con Daniel, en ese momento me llamo Edward, le explique cómo estabas… Mierda Bella no sé qué le escribiste pero le tuve que asegurar como diez veces que James no tuvo nada contigo y que se fue en cuanto me dejo contigo en la habitación – abrace mis piernas y esquive su mirada.

-Quiero estar sola – Alice no dijo nada y salió de mi habitación.

Marque el número de Edward, otra vez paso a la correo de voz - Edward por favor cielo… habla conmigo… no puedo estar sin escucharte…. – no pude decir más porque se había formado un nudo en mi garganta dejándome sin voz.

A las diez de la noche solíamos conectarnos a Skype para darnos las buenas noches, tenía que intentarlo así que me quede en mi habitación con la puerta cerrada y mi laptop prendida conectada y espere, finalmente a las once de la noche acepte que él no se conectaría y ya no pude aguantar el llanto que salió desesperada. Me dormí con las lágrimas cayendo.


	43. Capítulo 42: Conflictos

_**Capítulo 42: Conflictos.**_

**_Bella POV_**

Tres días, tres días sin saber de él… bueno sabía de él solo lo que Jasper le contaba a Alice y ella a mí. Le había dejado como veinte mensajes de voz pidiéndole perdón, pero no me escribió ni me llamo. Era natural sentirme tan débil, me excuse nuevamente en el trabajo porque ya no podía mantener en pie, Alice me había retado miles de veces por no comer, pero no podía, estaba inapetente.

-Bella tienes que comer algo – Alice entro sin pedir permiso en mi habitación.

-Vete Al – fue apenas un susurro -. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

-Bella, no puedes seguir así, te vas a poner mal – no me importaba, que sentido tenia, tres días atrás estaba feliz porque tenía todo, lo tenía a él y ahora no. El dolor se profundizo con ese pensamiento.

-Ali quiero dormir, vete – ahora sonó a ruego.

-De acuerdo – dijo y salió.

Me dormí, creo que era lo único para lo que tenía energía o más bien no la tenía y no hacía más que dormir para conservar la poca que me quedaba. Despertaba cada tanto, miraba mi celular, confirmaba que no me llamaba o escribía y volvía a dormir.

-Bella – Alice acaricio mi mejilla y corrió el pelo de mi cara – tienes una llamada – dijo entregándome su celular, salió apenas lo tome.

-Dice Alice que no comes – la voz de Edward sonó distante y fría.

-No – conteste sin decir más.

-Te vas a enfermar – me quede en silencio, apenas parecia interesarle -. Debes comer – siguió un rato después -. ¿No vas a hablarme? – siguió.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – no creo que algo lo convenza, sino lo hizo Alice.

-Nada – contesto.

-Entonces es todo – dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Es todo… – confirmo y corte en el acto. Me largue a llorar una vez más de manera desconsolada, creo que debe haber sido un llanto fuerte porque Alice entro deprisa y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto afligida.

-Ya no hay nada Al, todo se terminó – solloce y cuando me quiso abrazar me negué -. ¡Déjame sola! – exclame separándola de mí.

….

Apenas podía abrir los ojos, me dolía la cabeza, estaba toda transpirada y sentía muchísimo calor. Intente ponerme de pie pero me maree y caí en la cama de nuevo. Tome fuerzas y volví a levantarme, tambaleándome llegue hasta la puerta, no podía ver bien, parecia que hubieran puesto un velo en mis ojos y ensombrecía todo.

-Alice – dije lo más alto que pude - ¡Alice! – me sostuve de la pared al salir al pasillo, vaya a saber qué hora era, supuse que Alice no estaba por lo que volví a mi cama.

Fui hasta la heladera, sé que tome algo y también digerí algo pero no sé bien que, tenía la mente nublada y no me estaba sintiendo nada bien.

Me despertó el sonido del celular y lo tome casi sin fuerzas - ¿Si? –ni siquiera sé si me escucharon.

-¿Bella?

-Mmm… - me reacomode en la cama y me dormí.

…

Se puede decir que me arrastre tratando de sostenerme de las paredes para llegar a la cocina, era definitivo que necesitaba algún alimento y algo de tomar, sobre todo esto último, aún estaba muy caliente. Había yogur con cereal en la heladera tome un pote y una botella de agua, no me podía mantener en pie por lo que volví a la cama. Bebí la botella de agua casi toda de un sorbo, solo me detuve porque necesitaba respirar un poco, tome el yogur a duras penas tragando los cereales casi enteros, la sensación de vacío se fue de mi estómago pero fue sustituida por un revoltijo que me dio algo de nauseas.

….

-Bella soy Alice – dijeron cuando atendí mi celular, me dolía demasiado la cabeza.

-Después – fue lo único que alcance a decir y corte. Muy en el fondo de mi poca consciencia sabía que no estaba bien, estaba enferma o algo y seguro era por haber estado tantos días sin comer ni beber lo suficiente.

Creo que otra vez me arrastre hasta la cocina y llegue a la heladera para poder comer algo, no lo sé muy bien, pero tenía la leve conciencia de sentirme menos hambrienta.

….

¡No pueden dejarme tranquila! Proteste mentalmente cuando sonó nuevamente mi celular – Ahora no - dije apenas atendí.

-Bella ¡No cor… - corte y directamente lo apague.

….

Una vez más fui a la heladera caminando con mi vista nublada, busque una botella de agua y unos analgésicos, me iba a morir de la migraña tan fuerte que tenía, fui al baño luego de hacer pis pensé que darme una ducha rápida me ayudaría a mejorar un poco, no estuvo más que 5 minutos bajo el agua, busque ropa de dormir limpia y me senté en la cama tome dos analgésicos con toda la botella de agua y me tire en la cama para dormir de nuevo.

…

-¡Oh mierda Bella! – una mano acaricio mi rostro, las colchas se movieron… ¿Por qué me destapaban? Tengo frio aunque estoy traspirada por el calor - ¡Porque diablos no me avisaste que estabas tan mal! – ojala dejara de gritar tan fuerte, me daban punzadas fuerte en la cabeza.

-Quiero dormir – creo que es lo que dije porque apenas me escuche.

-No te duermas – susurraron en mi oído, la voz me parecia conocida, trate de reconocerla en medio de la nube que cubría mi mente pero era inútil no podía ni pensar.

-Déjame – proteste sin mucha convicción.

-Vamos cariño, no te duermas – no abrí los ojos, el sueño estaba llegando de nuevo y me envolvía lentamente -, Bella preciosa… despierta amor… vamos pequeña abre los ojos mírame – me removí cuando toda mi ropa estuvo mojada y luego mi cara y mi pelo -. ¡Bella no me hagas esto! ¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez! – parecia nervioso -. ¡Papá no se despierta!... parece estar más bien inconsciente que dormida… ya está en la tina… está hirviendo… de acuerdo te llamo en un rato… vamos pequeña mírame… - hice un gran esfuerzo para poder mirarlo, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos – eso amor… así cariño… mírame cariño… hola mi amor – dijo cuándo lo mire.

-¿Edward? – susurre.

-Bienvenida mi pequeña diosa – esta alucinación seguro era por la fiebre, seguro tenía mucha porque era la única manera de que estuviera conmigo.

-¿Edward? – repetí.

-Si mi amor soy yo – confirmo -. Me vas a matar Bella, si vuelvo a encontrarte así te juro me da un infarto – su cejo estaba entrecerrado.

-¿Lo siento? – pregunte y sentí su risa musical inundar mi baño, lo había extrañado demasiado.

-Te conviene lamentarlo – pareció burla y cerré los ojos de nuevo -, no, no, no… pequeña mírame de nuevo, abre los ojos de nuevo – insistió y le hice caso, después de todo quien en su sano juicio se perdería la visión de su rostro, aunque sea solo una alucinación por la fiebre, su rostro es hermoso.

-No me siento bien – dije finalmente.

-Lo sé, vamos a cambiarte, te voy a llevar al hospital – no dije nada, era obvio que necesitaba un médico, lo malo era que seguro una alucinación no podría llevarme.

…

Me removí en la cama, el dolor de cabeza punzante se había ido, tampoco sentía calor y tenía la sensación de tener más fuerza, abrí los ojos y la luz no me lastimo, el único dolor que me corría por el cuerpo era en mi brazo donde tenía una aguja la cual mire asombrada.

-Te estuvieron hidratando – mire para el otro costado y ahí estaba Edward sentado en un sillón y me miraba serio.

-¿Cómo llegue acá? – se acercó hasta la cama con una silla en la mano y se sentó bien pegado a mí.

-Yo te traje – contesto aun sin sonreír.

-¿Por qué estas acá? – apoyo su frente en la cama y luego de unos segundo me miro nuevamente.

-Bella sé que estuve algo mal en lo que te dije cuando discutimos, encima después recibo esos malditos mensajes que me enviaste borracha y te aseguro que se me partió el corazón en dos, sé que no eres capaz de engañarme pero los celos me cegaron y yo… aunque hable con Alice me sentía desilusionado porque me hubiera gustado me hicieras caso y volvieras a tu casa… ¡Dios Bella!... estos días he sido un muerto en vida sin ti – ahora me mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero dijiste que no podía decir nada – proteste, él había terminado lo nuestro.

-Bella me cortaste sin que pudiera decir más… yo me refería que no podías decir nada para justificarte, no imagine que pensaste que terminaba lo nuestro hasta que Alice me llamo enojada diciéndome que no había pasado nada con James y que no entendía cómo podía terminar contigo así de simple – ahora estaba confundida.

-Pero no me llamaste ni te conectaste… yo lo hice… hace tres días que lo hago sin parar – proteste.

-Bella cariño, hace seis días que te estaba llamando sin descanso, apagaste el teléfono hace como cuatro días – negué con la cabeza -. Alice hace tres días que se fue de viaje – lo mire sorprendida.

-No Ed, yo ayer hable contigo – asegure.

-¿Bella cuánto tiempo crees que has estado acá y que estas enferma? – preguntó y pensé un minuto.

-Tres días máximo que estoy enferma y estoy segura que ese es el tiempo que paso desde que fuimos a bailar con Alice y acá debes haberme traído hoy – confirme.

-Bella hace dos días estas internada – me quede sin palabras – y hace nueve días en total que discutimos por teléfono cuando saliste con Alice... Cariño no vuelvas a asustarme así, Alice creyó que estabas bien porque te levantaste y la despediste antes de que se fuera, nunca sospecho que estabas tan mal, hace cuatro días fue la última vez que atendiste el teléfono y lo apagaste, estaba desesperado – acaricie su rostro suavemente y me sonrió. Había extrañado mucho su sonrisa y ahora solo podía mirar sus labios.

-Estas convaleciente – dijo y lo mire extrañada por el comentario, se acercó hasta mi -, pero creo que un beso no te hará daño – comenzó a besarme suavemente y se aceleraron los latidos del corazón lo que hizo pitar la maquina estrepitosamente. Edward me dio un último beso y se alejó mientras los dos reíamos.

-Te extrañe – dije y tomo mi mano para besarla.

-Yo también pequeña – le sonreí.

-Es bueno que hayas despertado – dijo la enfermera cuando entro en la habitación, controlo el monitor que seguía mis latidos -, tuviste una alteración en el corazón – me sonroje completamente y Edward rio bajito, la enfermera me miro sorprendida por mi reacción y luego miro a Edward - ¡Oh ya veo! – Dijo sonriendo -, esto ya no es necesario, saco las sopapas de mi pecho y más rubor me cubrió -. Ya no vas a emitir sonido – me guiño un ojo -. En quince minutos viene el medico a controlarte – asentí.

-Gracias – dijo Edward antes de que la enfermera saliera -. Espero no te moleste pero revise tu celular – dijo algo avergonzado.

-¿Por qué? – no era que me molestara más bien quería saber si era porque esperaba encontrar algo de James.

-Porque hable con tus padres para saber si ellos habían hablado contigo, si sabían algo – se explicó -, revise tu correo y hay uno de tu trabajo, desapareciste y no llamaste después del segundo día de ausencia, dicen que cuando vuelvas tienes que hablar con Amún, no quiero asustarte pero creo que te quedaste sin trabajo – suspire profundo.

-En realidad no importa, en dos meses vuelvo a Forks e iba a renunciar – le reste importancia eso era lo que menos me preocupaba ahora - ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? – su sonrisa torcida acelero de nuevo mi corazón.

-Tres días más – contesto y solo espero me den el alta pronto.

-Buenos días – un hombre alto, morocho, de ojos celestes, con anteojos finos y una rigurosa bata blanca entro en la habitación -. Señorita Swan soy su médico el doctor Kesling – dijo tendiéndome la mano y la tome a forma de saludo -. Señor Cullen – saludo a Edward con un apretón de mano también.

-Se la ve mucho mejor – dijo Edward sonriéndome.

-Tiene mucho mejor aspecto a cuando llego y sus estudios están mucho mejor – aseguro el médico.

-¿Cuándo me puedo ir? – odio los hospitales, no me gustan para nada, son tan fríos y tristes.

-Recién despiertas – me dijo el médico mirándome seriamente -, tenemos que confirmar que cuando comas aceptes bien la comida, según tengo entendido has estado como nueve días casi sin alimento, realmente has tenido mucha suerte de no tener peores consecuencias – me sentía muy mal, como si fuera una niña de 5 años a la que habían atrapado en una terrible travesura.

-No estaba muy consciente – me quise defender.

-Lo normal hubiera sido que buscaras ayuda – volvió a retarme. Controlo en silencio unos estudios médicos, también los aparatos que me monitoreaban.

-¿Está todo bien? – le pregunto Edward con cara de preocupación.

-Ha mejorado considerablemente bien – Edward respiro aliviado -. Voy a hacer que le traigan algo de comer – asentí sin decir nada, tenía que ingerir algo – nos sonrió un poco y salió de la habitación.

-Te conviene comer todo lo que te traigan, quiero que te den el alta rápido – dijo como retándome y asentí como si fuera una niña obediente.

Media hora después trajeron mi comida, era una tortilla de verduras con un par de albóndigas de carne, Edward rio alegremente cuando me vio devorar la comida, tenía mucho apetito y aunque prácticamente no tenía sabor a nada, para mi ahora era lo más exquisito que había probado.

-Veo que tenías hambre – dijo burlándose y rodé mis ojos.

-Mucho – afirme -, crees que me darán algo más para tomar, necesito liquido – me dio un beso en la frente luego de ponerse de pie -. Voy a traerte una botella de agua - beso mis labios y salió de la habitación.

…

Me dieron de alta al otro día, mis estudios estaban perfectos y me había alimentado bien sin problema alguno, había bajado algo de peso, era obvio cuando me puse mi ropa ya que me quedaba algo más grande.

-Voy a preparar la cena – dijo Edward, estábamos sentado en los sillones, me había acurrucado en su pecho y me tenía abrazada.

-¿Vamos a hablar sobre lo que paso? – pregunte mirándolo avergonzada.

-Es mejor dejarlo atrás, con James no pasó nada y me fui al diablo con mis celos, tú con los mensajes y la verdad fue demasiado estresante – lo seguí mirando -, solo quiero que me prometas que nunca más vas a tomar alcohol de esa manera y menos a dejarte decaer como lo hiciste, no importa que peleemos nosotros o sea algo más, nunca quiero que te dejes vencer así de nuevo – estaba aún más avergonzada de haberme puesto en ese estado, tanto de mi borrachera como de la depresión.

-Lo sé, todo estuvo muy mal… siento lo de los mensajes ni siquiera recuerdo haberlos mandado – acaricio mi rostro con ternura -, te amo Ed y no quiero volver a pelear de esta manera – seguí.

-Yo tampoco quiero que estemos alejados de esa manera, ya es demasiada la distancia que nos separa – me acerque a sus labios y sonreímos antes de besarnos suavemente.

-Te amo – susurre sobre sus labios.

-Te amo preciosa – me dio otro pequeño beso -. Voy a preparar nuestra cena – asentí sonriendo, Edward iba a cocinar para mí, eso era muy dulce.

-Me voy a dar una ducha – dije y asintió.

Mi habitación parecia un chiquero… un desastre total, las sabanas revueltas y algo tiradas en el piso, ropa esparcida por todos lados, basura (aparentemente algo había ingerido), botellas de agua vacía. Proteste mentalmente porque seguro Edward había visto todo esto, una vez más me sentí avergonzada.

Comencé levantando la ropa y sacando las sabanas para cambiarlas por unas limpias, lleve toda la ropa sucia al lavadero, luego volví y recogí la basura, abrí un poco la ventana para que se aireara el ambiente y saliera el mal olor a encierro, busque mis toallas y deje preparada ropa cómoda para vestirme luego de la ducha, el bolso de Edward estaba metido en mi placard y había un par de camisas colgadas.

-¡Bella! – golpeo la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué? – exclame, Edward estaba a solo unos pasos de mí y eso altero un poco mis hormonas.

-¡Necesitas algo! – mordí mi labio.

-¿¡Que!? – exclame de nuevo.

-¡Si necesitas algo! – repitió.

-¡No te entiendo! – exclame, mi corazón se alteró cuando sentí girar el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien? – su voz sonó más clara por lo que presumí se había adentrado un poco en el baño.

Corrí un poco la mampara – ¿Parezco estar mal? – pregunte sonriendo y rodo sus ojos.

-Pareces estar muy bien – aseguro y mordí mi labio, respiro profundo y sonreí.

-¿Te vas a bañar? – pregunte tratando de insinuarme un poco.

-Antes de dormir – confirmo y rodé mis ojos.

-Sabes que no es necesario derrochar tanta agua, digo hay que cuidarla porque escasea y le haríamos un gran favor al planeta y a las futuras generaciones si ahorramos un poco de agua, sería lo mejor que aproveches ahora que ya está corriendo y te aseguro que está muy caliente – sé que estaba conteniendo la risa.

-Tienes mucha conciencia ecologista – comenzó a desvestirse ante mi mirada atenta – y como soy tan responsable como tu pienso que tienes toda la razón y voy a meterme en esa ducha caliente ahora – se bajó los pantalones junto con los bóxers de una sola vez y demasiado lento, hasta que finalmente esa parte de su cuerpo ya un poco erecta quedo a mi vista. Relamí mis labios en señal de ansiedad y ya sentía las palpitaciones de anticipación en mi útero -. ¿Vas a dejarme compartir? – se plantó desnudo frente a mí, si mi mente pudiera reaccionar y no estar tan obnubilada por su cuerpo desnudo seria grandioso.

-¿Qué? – dije sin mirarlo a él, más bien mis ojos se paseaban por su cuerpo más exactamente por esa gran parte de su anatomía que se erguía orgullosa y enorme.

-¿Puedo pasar o me quedo afuera? – dijo sonriendo con burla.

-¡Sí! – largo una carcajada sonora.

-¿Si qué? – dijo aun parado delante de mí, deliciosamente desnudo, mientras yo aún estaba escondida tras la mampara apenas asomándome.

-Pasa – dije sin moverme.

-Sería muy bueno que me abrieras – mi mente conecto en ese momento y abrí la mampara del todo dejándolo ver mi cuerpo desnudo y mojado.

-Estas más delgadita amor – acarició desde el medio de mi clavícula pasando entre medio de mis senos y bajando hasta mi vientre para volver a subir.

Entro en la ducha y cerro la mampara, rodeo mi cintura con una de sus manos y me acerco a él mientras llevo su otra mano a mi nuca enredándola en mi pelo. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos llevando mis manos a su pelo para enredar mis dedos y acariciarlo. Nos metió debajo del agua mientras nos besamos con deseo y pasión, el agua corría por nuestros cuerpos calentándonos aún más de lo que ya estábamos. Bajo sus manos y fueron directo a mis nalgas acariciándolas suavemente para luego llevarlas a mi entrepierna y acariciar mi sexo.

-Te extrañe – jade contra su boca.

-Yo también – volvió a besarme mientras seguía acariciándome, su lengua jugaba con la mía de manera desesperada. Casi de manera inconsciente pegue mis caderas a las suyas y comencé a refregarme sintiendo su sexo duro en el mío.

Baje una de mis manos a su espalda acariciándolo con suavidad y con la otra seguía jugueteando con su pelo, una de sus manos se subió a uno de mis senos amasándolos con fuerza mientras la presión en mi centro con dos dedos no se hizo esperar llevándome a una nube de ensoñación por el deseo y la expectativa de lo que venía. Sus caricias causaban estragos en mi piel excitada y expectante, rasguñe suavemente su espalda y jadeo en mi boca, dos dedos se adentraron en mi interior haciéndome vibrar intensamente mientras sonrió sobre mis labios.

-Edward – jadee sobre sus labios, los cuales esquivaron los míos cuando quise besarlo de nuevo y los bajo a mi cuello – Tus… dedos… - gemí despacio.

Sus dedos entraban y salían de mi interior de manera frenética mandando corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo de manera convulsiva, apretaban mi bendito punto g y mis caderas se agitaron golpeando las suyas.

-Dámelo todo amor – murmuro en mi cuello y luego sus labios succionaron la piel de mi cuello.

-Todo para ti – murmure. Presiono más sus dedos en mi interior, entrando y saliendo de mí, algo se formaba en mi útero, una sensación de saciedad y placer, se estaba acumulando haciéndose cada vez más grande, era como una erupción tratando de salir – Edward – jadee su oído.

-Suéltalo pequeña, déjalo salir – susurro y mordió levemente mi hombro a la vez que hundió más sus dedos en mi carne.

-¡AAAAHHH! – grite con fuerza cuando esa acumulación erupcionó en mi interior desparramándose por cada una de mis células y terminales nerviosas, casi desvaneciéndome en sus brazos.

No hubo tregua y hoy no la quería, podía estar convaleciente pero el deseo era mucho más grande, por lo que más que gustosa lo ayude a subirme a su cintura y adentro su enorme erección en mi interior enterrándose de un solo golpe fuerte en mi carne.

-Bella… como me aprietas… - gimió fuerte, nos miramos a los ojos, era irreal como esos ojos verde esmeralda pasaban a tornarse negros y amenazantes en momentos de tanto placer -. Siénteme amor… siente como me apodero de ti… - jadeo con voz entrecortada y ronca.

Nos apoyó contra la pared del baño, se sintió fría en mi piel pero la sensación no duro mucho ya que retiro todo su miembro de mi interior y de un golpe fuerte y seco lo metió nuevamente en mi llevándolo bien al fondo, espasmos de placer surcaron mi cuerpo y me agitaron contra su cuerpo. Edward me abrazo aún más fuerte por la cintura y agilizo sus movimientos.

-Te vas a correr… aaahhh… otra vez…. para mí… - gimió agitado contra mi piel, la vibración de su voz en mi piel mando más alertas a mi cuerpo, mi cerebro parecia a punto de colapsar por una gran corriente eléctrica.

-Por ti… aaahhh… para… ti… - me aferre con fuerza de su cabello y lo tire un poco lo que lo hizo gemir con fuerza mi nombre. Mas arremetidas violentas y totalmente placenteras se cernieron sobre mi sexo.

Si su pene fuera un poco más largo juro que no entraría todo en mi interior, le faltaría espacio. Juro que sentía la punta tocar mi fondo y me hacía temblar de placer. Comencé a sentir la explosión que se avecinaba, mis paredes se cerraban contra su miembro cada vez más rápido, palpitándolo, apretándolo en mi interior, ajuste mi abrazo tanto como pude, dos embestidas más contra mí y la explosión empezó justo ahí en donde su punta toco el fondo de mi pared, envolvió todo mi útero haciendo que me cerniera más contra él, mis pezones se pusieron más duros, mi respiración se detuvo, una vibración atravesó mi vientre y termino en la punta de mis dedos clavándose la piel de su espalda. Un grito ronco y audible impregnado de su nombre atravesó mi garganta, elevando mi rostro hacia el cielo donde me había llevado de manera gloriosa.

-¡MI BELLA! – grito después de una embestida más indicando que su orgasmo había llegado. Su líquido se derramo en mi interior mezclando nuestras esencias y su boca presiono la piel de mi hombro -. Eres magnifica mi diosa – susurro luego de unos minutos aun con la voz ronca.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 43: Graduación._

_-Seguro las propuestas te están llegando si es que no están ya en casa – dijo Alice y la mire con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-Pero ayer dijiste que aun no recibías nada – protesto Renée y me removí incomoda._

_-Puede que hayan llegando mientras estamos acá – mire a Edward y me sonrió mientras seguía jugando con mi pelo._

* * *

**También me demore con este pero les dejo 5 nuevos capítulos para que avance rápido, como siempre espero sus comentarios y prometo que en breve contestare sus reviews. Nati ;)**


	44. Capítulo 43: Graduación

_**Capítulo 43: Graduación.**_

**_Bella POV_**

La universidad había terminado para mí, ahora estaba sentada en la oficina del director frente a cuatro carpetas donde había cuatro oportunidades laborales realmente grandiosas y no sabías que hacer. Seattle, Florida, Los Angeles y San Diego, pero ninguna me acercaba a Edward solo me mantenían lejos. Sabía que el no contar esto a nadie me traería problemas, sobre todo con Edward, todos estaban al tanto que al estar en el cuadro de honor estas oportunidades se iban a presentar, las cuales eran para trabajar en editoriales importantes y los sueldos eran excesivamente excelentes, además en dos de ellas hasta me ofrecían un departamento amoblado incluido durante los tres años de la pasantía.

Volví a casa, Alice estaba en plena conversación telefónica por lo que pase directo a mi dormitorio, necesitaba pensar muy bien sobre esto. Me senté en el medio de mi cama y puse las carpetas ante mí para revisarlas nuevamente y al hacerlo corrobore que eran grandes oportunidades para lo que yo quería. Mire la hora y tenía que ir al aeropuerto a recibir a mis padres, me apresure a calzarme, guarde las carpetas en el cajón de la mesa de luz y salí a buscar a Alice para pedirle las llaves de su auto.

-Toma – dijo apenas abrí la puerta de mi habitación, tenía las llaves colgando de uno de sus dedos frente a mi cara, reí y negué con la cabeza.

-Bruja – me saco la lengua y tome las llaves -. Vuelvo en un rato, los llevo al hotel para que dejen su equipaje y te pasamos a buscar para ir a cenar – iba caminando por el pasillo y Alice me seguía.

-Perfecto, me voy duchando ahora – contesto -. ¿Calculo no iras vestida así? – pregunto, me gire para mirarla y su ceño estaba fruncido, clara señal de que no aprobaba mi atuendo.

-Cuando te venga a buscar me cambio para ir a cenar – resople un poco molesta, llevaba años siendo su amiga y aun no me acostumbraba a su manía con la moda.

-Mejor – dijo sonriendo satisfecha.

Llegue al aeropuerto Internacional Ted Stevens Anchorage media hora antes a la que llegaban ellos, venia para mi graduación que era en dos días y se iban al día siguiente. Edward venia un día antes a la madrugada y para mi sorpresa Esme me llamo para avisarme que ella y Carlisle también llegaban un día antes.

-¡Bella! – exclamo Renée apenas me vio y agitaba su mano por arriba de su cabeza, me apresure a llegar hasta ella y nos abrazamos.

-¡Mamá! – exclame abrazándola fuerte.

-Es increíble que ya te gradúes, has crecido tanto – se la notaba emocionada y orgullosa, eso en verdad me complacía.

Me separe de ella - ¡Charlie! – dije abrazándolo a él ahora.

-¡Hija! Es el mejor momento de mi vida – susurro en mi oído bajito y me emociono.

-No veo la hora de verte subir y recibir tu diploma – Renée me tomo del brazo y fuimos a buscar su equipaje luego de buscar un carro para cargarlo.

Una vez tuvimos sus maletas cargamos todo en el auto, los dos me contaban que los amigos de la familia me mandaban saludos y felicitaciones al igual que los compañeros de trabajo de Charlie.

-Les conseguí la habitación en el hotel Marriott, es uno de los mejores – me sonrieron los dos.

-¿Ya recibiste alguna oferta de trabajo? – pregunto Renée con ansiedad. _"¡Oh mierda!"_, exclame en mi mente. No quería mentirles pero tampoco quería hablar de eso aun, quería disfrutar mi graduación y no empeñarla con la tristeza de mantenerme alejada de Edward por más tiempo.

-Seguro estarán llegando en esto días – me limite a decir eso y nada más.

-Sabes que no puedes desaprovechar – dijo Charlie serio.

-Lo sé y no lo voy a desaprovechar, solo voy a pensar bien que elegir – asintieron aprobando.

-Había pensado que una vez se registren podemos ir a cenar con Alice – había sido muy ahorrativa durante todo mi tiempo en la universidad, si bien no tenía tantísimo dinero tenía una buena suma y pensaba darme algunos gustos ahora que me gradué.

-Yo tengo hambre – confirmo Charlie sobando su barriga.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre – lo acuso Renée y reí.

-Perfecto, quiero invitarlos a comer a un buen lugar – dije y sonrieron.

…

Los lleve a cenar mariscos al Glacier Brewhouse, habíamos pedido cangrejo y cerveza para Charlie y Alice, Renée y yo solo jugo, no quería estar cerca del alcohol por mucho tiempo, el último incidente aún está muy grabado en mi memoria. El lugar era de madera y piedras, nuestra mesa era redonda una parte eran sillones redondos y dos sillas sueltas.

-¿Edward viene? – pregunte Renée mientras esperábamos la cena, Charlie rodo los ojos, creo que lo había aceptado pero no eran de hablarse mucho.

-Llega mañana a la madrugada – confirme -. También viene Esme y Carlisle – Renée me miro sorprendida, ella sabía cómo había sido todo con Esme, si bien habían cambiado un poco después de todo lo que paso aun me sorprendía que me tratara bien.

-Lo sé, yo puse la misma cara cuando Bella me conto – dijo Alice riendo.

-Creo que todo cambio cuando paso lo de Emmett y Rosalie – me encogí de hombros y sonrieron.

-¿Ellos volvieron? – pregunto Renée.

-Rosalie se negó a volver con Emmett, ella se mudó con una amiga como había dicho y Emmett está centrado en terminar su carrera – le conté.

-Es una lástima, no lo he visto juntos, pero es malo cuando se separan por culpa de terceros – asentí de acuerdo.

-Yo no lo entendí, al fin y al cabo Esme ya lo sabía y discutieron, lo que hizo Rosalie después fue una estupidez, podrían haber estado juntos, ya no era necesario ocultarlo – dijo Alice en eso tenía razón.

-Bella ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa? – pregunto Charlie cortando la conversación anterior, no le gusta hablar de los asuntos ajenos y tampoco le gusta escucharlos.

-En uno 10 días cuando termine los tramites de mi título – dije y asintió.

-Estaba pensando que podíamos hacer un pequeño viaje los tres – Renée lo miro sorprendida y yo no me quede atrás, los viajes no se le daban muy bien a Charlie.

-¿Cómo unas vacaciones? – pregunto Renée emocionada por la idea.

-Si, como unas vacaciones – bueno parece que mi graduación traía cambios.

-Sería una buena idea, seguro después tomo una decisión de donde me voy a trabajar y no podré volver por mucho tiempo – todo empezaba desde cero, nuevo trabajo nuevas responsabilidades.

Cuando terminamos de cenar llevamos a mis padres al hotel y luego volvimos con Alice al departamento, estuvimos mucho tiempo por lo que no pude hacer la conferencia por Skype con Edward, pero esta vez no importaba porque mañana lo vería.

Al otro día con Alice nos fuimos en el auto para ir a buscar a Esme y Carlisle en el aeropuerto, dejaron las maletas el hotel que también era el Marriot y luego los llevamos hasta el campus de nuestra universidad para que la conocieran, Carlisle y Alice se nos adelantaron cuando Esme me tomo del brazo y me pidió hablar conmigo.

-Solo quería felicitarte, has demostrado ser tan responsable y totalmente distinta o lo que me dijeron de ti – me sonrió con dulzura -. Quería pedirte disculpas sinceras por todo lo que te hice pasar antes, me equivoque y mucho tanto contigo como con Alice – su ceño estaba fruncido, me hacía recordar mucho a la expresión de Edward.

-Está bien Esme, ya todo paso, es mejor dejar eso atrás y que miremos al futuro, para que sea distinto, realmente quisiera que todo fuera distinto pienso estar mucho tiempo con Edward y eres todo para él – Edward amaba a su madre y aunque no me lo quiera decir sabía muy bien que le dolía que no me aceptara.

-Pase a segundo plano cuando llegaste a su vida, te ha defendido con uñas y dientes – no pude evitar sonreír y mucho, amaba como me cuidaba.

-Creo que estamos las dos primeras pero en distintas formas de amor – sonreímos las dos.

-Puede ser, pero lo he visto cómo te mira, siempre lo note aun cuando decían ser solo amigos, eres todo para él como noto que él es todo para ti, se miran los dos con adoración y amor, eso es extraordinario – parecia que finalmente lo había aceptado y ya no tendríamos más problemas con ella y eso me hacía feliz, tanto por mi como por Edward.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con Rosalie y Emmett? – le pregunto con algo de precaución, no quería arruinar las cosas.

-Con Emmett hable, aún está muy enojado con Rosalie, he tratado de hacer que la entienda pero está muy cerrado a escuchar – ya había sufrido y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, eso me ponía mal por él -. Con Rosalie he hablado, muchas veces, le explique las razones por la que reaccione así, le dije que me costaría pero lo aceptaría, que se dieran otro oportunidad pero igual no quiere volver con Emmett – comenzamos a caminar en dirección a Carlisle y Alice que parecían estar teniendo una conversación muy cómica.

-Seguramente con el tiempo se darán cuenta del error que comente y hablaran – dije tratando de animarla.

-Estuve muy cerca de destruir a mi familia y ellos son lo más importante para mí, sino hubiera sido que me abriste los ojos – le sonreí -, me cuesta entender que insistieras tanto y fueras tú la que me buscaras para solucionar todo después de todo lo que hice.

-Todos estaban sufriendo y no lo sé –me encogí de hombros -, no me gusta ver a una familia separada por culpa de mentiras y engaños – estábamos acercándonos a los otros dos.

-Nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte lo suficiente – dijo y asentí.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

Fui a casa de Esme sin que Edward supiera para tratar de hablar con ella y ver si la podía hacer entrar en razón. Me costó lograr que la recibiera pero finalmente creo que la canso verme insistir y acepto hablar conmigo. No me gustaba ver como una familia que se amaban tanto podía separarse de esa manera. Rosalie estaba con Alice y la mayor parte del día se la pasaba con la mirada perdida y llorando a escondidas, cuando los chicos habían ido para pasar el día en la pileta solo se dedicó a esquivar a Emmett y cualquier oportunidad para que hablaran. Emmett había llegado algo pasado de copas a la habitación de Edward por lo que se quedó en el dormitorio extra, eso no era bueno, no me gustaba ver al oso de esa manera.

-Otra vez acá – dijo Esme malhumorada cuando me abrió la puerta.

-Solo quiero hablar, por favor, uno minutos – pedí y suspiro resignada.

-Pasa – dijo de manera brusca. Me acomode en el sillón y ella frente a mí.

-Estuve de novia durante dos años con Jacob – ni siquiera sé porque empezaba por ahí -, habíamos estado saliendo como seis meses a citas antes de ponernos de novios, era el primer chico que me invitaba y al principio, aunque sentía algo especial por él tenía miedo – Esme me miraba atenta sin cambiar su expresión -. Cada vez se volvía más importante para mí, creo que en cierta forma estaba enamorada de él, era muy amigo de Tanya, Irina y María, según él eran sus mejores amigas… nos pusimos de novios y todo marchaba muy bien para ser mi primer noviazgo aunque no era como el de otras amigas, notaba la diferencia sobre todo cuando estábamos en el instituto, si bien él estaba a mi lado no era de tomarme la mano, ni de besarme delante de la gente… - sonreí ante el recuerdo de como Edward me besa delante de todos, dice que así les dé muestra a todos que soy suya y estamos juntos – incluso no era muy caballeroso – no como mi Edward -, no era considerado ni me cuidaba, algunos semanas no me visitaba por días, pero cuando lo hacía me besa y repetía que me amaba – suspire profundo, había estado tan equivocada con Jacob -. Cuando conocí a Edward desde el principio sentí algo especial, su forma de hablarme ese día, de mirarme, su forma de tratarme era tan distinta, tan educado y considerado, me sentí mal cuando se alejó pero tenía a mi novio y no tenía por qué sentir nada por nadie más – asintió -. Cuando me entere lo de Jacob y Tanya… en realidad Jacob y todas era como que me sacaron una parte de mi alma más que de mi corazón, por días ellas se dedicaron a burlarse de mí y él me acosaba, nunca quise tener relaciones con Jacob porque tenía miedo, él era algo brusco y tenía miedo de cómo me fuera a tratar, según ellos era por lo que me engaño, porque no quería estar con él… ¿Sabes? Edward fue mi caballero de armadura brillante, el me ayudo a estar mejor, cada sonrisa que me dedicaba, cada cuidado, cada vez que me defendía y estaba a mi lado apoyándome me sacaba a flote y me traía del mundo de los muertos, me dolió verlo sufrir porque estaba alejando de Jasper – le sonreí, su rostro se había suavizado al hablarle de Edward -… Emmett… ¡Dios Emmett!... si Edward era todo eso, Emmett era ese hermanito alegre, ese oso cariñoso que nunca tuve, todo el tiempo tratando de hacerme reír… Emmett tiene un corazón de oro es un niño eterno y Rosalie es justo la persona para él – nuevamente frunció su ceño -, Rosalie puede ser toda una madre, te reta como nadie pero a su vez te puede defender con toda, es una persona que se mantiene lejana de cierta forma pero a su vez puede estar a tu lado y decirte todas las verdades… sin tacto – bromee y sonrió -, pero te las dice sinceramente y sin engañarte... Jasper es un chico dulce, con un instinto increíble y una nobleza extraordinaria, tiene códigos muy arraigados y es incapaz de traicionar.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – pregunto cómo intentando acelerar todo.

-A que te des cuenta que tu familia es maravillosa, tus hijos y sobrinos son personas maravillosas, que los has educado tan bien, que son incapaces de hacer daño y dejar que dañen a otros – sus ojos se aguaron un poco.

-Pero han cambiado tanto – murmuro agachando la mirada.

-Sé que a lo mejor no me crees – me miro nuevamente -, pero tienes que abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de algo… cuando Tanya y la demás te hablaron de Alice y de mí, ni siquiera nos conocías, nos habían visto estar todo el día con Edward y Jasper, incluso ese día que empezaron en el instituto la vieron salir del baño de varones y se puede decir que las rechazaron un poco por ese comportamiento, cualquier otro chico hubiera visto una oportunidad ahí – me escuchaba atenta e interesada en mis palabras -. Todos suponían que Jacob era el novio de Tanya y yo su amante cuando era al revés y estoy segura que aprovecharon eso para hablar mal de mí – creo que no se dio cuenta cuando asintió con la cabeza -. Y cuando paso lo de María – odio a esa mujer -, le hizo creer a Jasper que había dejado paralitico a una persona solo para sacarle dinero – soné indignada y así estaba al recordar eso.

-¿De qué hablas? – sabía que Esme y Carlisle no estaban enterados, pero era momento supiera todo.

-Se supone que esto nadie tenía que saber – empecé y parecia a punto de estallar -, pero te lo voy a contar – asintió -. María estaba interesada en el dinero de Jasper, nada más, antes de empezar la universidad salieron con María y chocaron – me miro con sorpresa -, Jasper estaba borracho y no recordaba nada, María le dijo que habían lastimado a una persona y que estaba paralitico, que en ella había logrado no lo denunciara con la condición de que le pasara dinero para el tratamiento – Esme cada vez parecia mas indignada -, descubrimos que era mentira y eso era únicamente para sacarle dinero todos los meses… Jasper se sentía culpable y pensó que lastimaría a toda la familia y además perdería su lugar en la universidad al igual que María, ella lo hizo sentir responsable si su futuro se perdía….

-¿María hizo todo eso?... pero… ¡y yo ayudándola y preocupándome por hacerle las cosas más fáciles a su familia!... ¡Dios!... ¿Cómo pueden? – su mirada estaba suavizada cuando me miraba a los ojos, ya no la sentía tan agresiva conmigo.

-Ahora nomas todo lo que paso – lo que seguía no era mi mejor momento pero tenía que usarlo -, cuando nos encontró Irina con Edward en su habitación – ahí no pude mirarla a los ojos y me ruborice -, estaba buscando la oportunidad para provocar algo, lo hicieron cuando nos encontraron y lo volvieron a hacer cuando encontraron a Rosalie y Emmett – la mire unos minutos, Esme necesitaba procesar todo.

-No sé qué pensar, que hacer – susurro bajo.

-Esme – había dudas en ella, eso era bueno -, no te das cuenta que ellas disfrutan con cada cosa que provocan, cada vez que presencian una discusión de ustedes o dicho algo, se ven felices de haber provocado una pelea – me miro y suspiro profundo.

-Lo note cuando estábamos discutiendo con Emmett y Rosalie, vi como sonreían – _"¡Bien!"_, exclame en mi mente.

-Mira como está tu familia ahora, Edward se fue de la casa, Rosalie también, Emmett esta dolorido y triste – sin mencionar que había estado tomando mucho -, Jasper separado de su hermana y su amigo – y finalmente lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas -. ¿Esto tenías pensado para tu familia? ¿Todos separados? – negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo mucho que pensar – dijo sollozando.

-Y mucho que hacer – asegure -, tienes que tener a tu familia de nuevo contigo, eres su mamá, eres muy importante para ellos – asegure.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

* * *

-Ahora dime – Esme me saco de mis pensamientos -. Edward me dijo que al estar en el cuadro de honor tendrás propuestas de trabajo importantes – había un emoción sincera por mi logro.

-Cierto – dijo Carlisle que escucho lo que decía Esme - ¿Ya recibiste algo bueno? – pregunto sonriéndome.

-Seguro estarán llegando en esto días – respondí lo mismo que a mis padres. Sabía que Alice sospechaba algo, con su forma de sentir las cosas no dude que presintiera sobre esto, pero muy discretamente no había dicho nada al respecto.

….

Eran las dos de la mañana, Edward me ordeno que de ninguna manera lo fuera a buscar al aeropuerto a estas horas, así que me tuve que resignar a esperarlo despierta que llegara, era demasiada la ansiedad. Cuando finalmente sonó el timbre todo mi cuerpo vibro de expectativa.

-¡Llegaste! – de un salto me colgué de su cuerpo, abrazo mi cintura y yo su cuello.

-Mi amor te extrañe mucho – nos fundimos en un beso profundo y cargado de sentimiento, nuestros labios se movían en total sincronía degustado cada uno el sabor del otro.

-Te extrañe cielo – acaricie su rostro y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No has dicho lo más importante de todo – levanto una ceja y me mostro esa sonrisa torcida que me estremecía entera.

-Te amo cielo – susurre en su oído y se estremeció.

-Te amo preciosa – nos besamos de nuevo, pero fue un beso demasiado corto.

Entramos las maletas a mi habitación, se fue a dar una ducha mientras me cambie para acostarnos, unos minutos después entro en la habitación solo con un bóxer y se acostó a mi lado. Estábamos los dos de costado y mirándonos enfrentados, nos acariciábamos en silencio y sonreímos, lo había extrañado y solo quería disfrutar su presencia, al parecer era lo mismo que le pasaba a él. Nos dormimos abrazados yo acurrucada en su pecho disfrutando de los latidos rítmicos de su corazón.

Despertarme con esa leve excitación y calor en mi sexo es exquisito, sus dedos viajaba de mi clítoris a mi entrada con suavidad provocando un leve cosquilleo mientras su boca se entretenía con mi nuca.

-Buenos… aaahhh… - jadee cuando tiro un poco de mi clítoris – buenos… días… - gemía agitada.

-Buenos días – susurro en mi oído y su aliento golpeo mi piel de manera exquisita.

Me di vuelta lentamente, su mano nunca dejo de acariciarme, busque sus labios y comenzamos a besarnos mientras busque el elástico de su bóxer para comenzar a bajarlo, eleve un poco mis caderas cuando sus dedos se abrieron paso por mi carne húmeda y sensible, acompañando el movimiento con un sonoro gemido.

-Estás muy ansiosa – dijo con voz ronca y contenida cuando tironee su bóxer de manera insistente y solo pude asentir con mi cabeza -. Mi pequeña diosa - se arrodillo a mi costado y proteste cuando saco sus dedos de mi interior, lo escuche reír bajo. Tomo el borde de mi short junto con mis braguitas y les saco dejando liberado mi sexo, me saque la remera rápidamente para quedar tan desnuda como él.

De lo próximo que fui consciente fue de sus labios en mi sexo, mis piernas por arriba de sus hombros envueltas por sus brazos y sus manos abriendo los labios de mi vagina. Su lengua lamio todo el largo de mi sexo, haciéndome convulsionar mientras un dedo le daba masajes circulares a mi clítoris. Me apoye sobre mis codos y me estremecí entera cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos en el justo momento que pasaba nuevamente su lengua por toda mi humedad, me sonrió levemente y se relamió los labios degustado mi sabor. Nuevamente volvió a lamerme sin apartar su mirada de la mía, finalmente corte el contacto visual cuando succión mi clítoris con sus labios y un latigazo de placer venció mis brazos haciéndome caer extasiada en la cama. Mi columna se arqueo y la siguiente sensación que me invadió fue la de su gloriosa y larga lengua abriéndose paso entre mi carne penetrándome de manera rápida. Grite mi orgasmo con todo mis fuerzas, pero sabía que no quedaría ahí, seguramente Edward estaba muy excitado y no me equivoque al pensar entre medio de la bruma de placer que nublaba mi mente que esto seguiría con su miembro dentro de mí. La sensación de estar completa me invadió cuando de una sola embestida fuerte se hundió en mi interior provocando que mi cuerpo se arqueara nuevamente, su boca ataco uno de mis pezones mientras enrede mis dedos en su pelo revolviéndolo y disfrutando de su textura. Su cuerpo se ondulaba sobre el mío, podía ver claramente los músculos del brazo que lo sostenía como se tensionaban y se relajaba, al igual que su vientre alejándose y pegándose al mío con el movimiento de sus caderas para adentrarse en mí. Sus labios tiraban de mi pezón sobrexcitando mi cuerpo, mecí mis caderas a su compás y luego de embestirme sin piedad durante mucho tiempo su cuerpo colapso contra el mío cuando nos llegó el orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Quedo sobre mi agitado, transpirado y jodidamente caliente, respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire para normalizar su respiración lo mismo que hacia yo para calmar la mía.

-Felicidades por tu graduación – murmuro con la voz un poco más normal en lo que caía sobre su espalda a mi lado -. Esta es la primera parte de nuestro festejo – me acurruqué contra su cuerpo y me abrazo.

-Gracias – fue lo único que pude articular.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto unos minutos después que estuvimos en silencio.

-Siempre cuando estás conmigo – conteste apretándome más contra su cuerpo.

-¿Recibiste alguna propuesta? – _"Acaso nadie podía dejar de estar pendiente de eso"_, proteste mentalmente.

-Hoy no – rogué -, lo hablamos mañana antes de que te vayas – no quería arruinar la alegría por estar juntos de nuevo y por mi graduación.

-De acuerdo mañana – lo sentí moverse y mire de reojo lo que hacía, estaba viendo el reloj -. Son las siete de la mañana creo que podemos dormir una hora más – la entrega de diplomas era al mediodía por lo que teníamos tiempo.

…

-Isabella Marie Swan – no pude evitar ponerme como un tomate cuando unos fuertes aplausos se escucharon y subí al escenario a recibir mi diploma. Esto era exagerado, cuando tome la mano del director y el diploma sentí una hondonada de flashes relampagueando en el lugar. Y algunos silbidos… era demasiado.

-Ahora vamos a dar una mención especial a alumnos que durante estos años se han destacado en sus estudios. Estos alumnos se han esforzado y dedicado a su carrera y han alcanzado la meta con las mayores notas, siendo un ejemplo a seguir y orgullo para nuestra institución… - éramos diez en total - Isabella Marie Swan… - una vez más subí al escenario y como antes los flashes, silbidos y aplausos fueron sonoros, recibí una medalla y otro diploma.

….

-Calculo que ahora estarás pensando en descansar – Carlisle me miraba sonriendo. Estábamos todos en el restaurante cenando festejando mi graduación, Edward estaba sentado a mi lado y tenía mi piel de erizada porque no hacía más que jugar con un mechón de mi pelo, mientras me miraba de una manera que debería estar prohibida en lugares públicos.

-Por lo menos por un mes, después creo que empieza todo de nuevo – _"en un nuevo lugar"_, pensé con tristeza.

-Seguro las propuestas te están llegando si es que no están ya en casa – dijo Alice y la mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero ayer dijiste que aún no recibías nada – protesto Renée y me removí incomoda.

-Puede que hayan llegado mientras estamos acá – mire a Edward y me sonrió mientras seguía jugando con mi pelo.

-Estoy segura que cuando Bella tenga algo nos dirá de inmediato… - yo sabía que Alice algo intuía, fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que no lo notaria -, Bella no es de ocultarnos cosas, menos a su mejor amiga – me removí incomoda en mi asiento.

-Bella es una chica sensata y honesta, nos avisara cuando tenga todo – agrego Charlie y ahora me di cuenta estaba siendo algo desconsiderada.

-Si me disculpan voy al baño – dije poniéndome de pie.

-Te acompaño – dijo Alice y vino detrás de mí porque no la espere.

-¿Las tienes verdad? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Ya no confías en mi – dijo apenas cerramos la puerta.

-No es eso Alice, yo solo… no tendrías que haber dicho nada – dije molesta, se lo iba a contar pero no todavía, tenía derecho a decirlo cuando yo quisiera.

-¡Se supone soy tu mejor amiga! ¡Se supone nos contamos todo! – exclamo enojada -. Ahora me dejas de lado en algo tan importante – le hice seña con mi mano para que bajara la voz.

-No te lo dije ni a ti ni a nadie porque quería disfrutar mi graduación y no tener que escuchar a todos hablar de las propuestas que lo único que hacen es alejarme de todos, no voy a estar cerca de mis padres, ni de mis amigos ni Edward, ni siquiera cerca de ti – Alice me miro sorprendida y con algo de pena -, era por lo único que no dije nada, porque de solo pensar que voy a estar sola, que no voy a tener a nadie cerca me aterra y no quiero hacerlo pero sé que debo hacerlo porque es por mi futuro, porque me abrirá muchas puertas y más oportunidades – necesitaba desahogarme y creo que explote con Alice -. A ti te queda un año más acá, Edward también tiene un año más en Hanover, dos de las personas más importantes no estarán cerca, solo seré yo y nadie más, no sé qué voy a hacer, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso…

-Bella… - Alice me tomo de los hombros -, respira… tranquila…. – me abrazo fuerte y correspondí el abrazo -. Lo siento, no debí presionarte así – empecé a sollozar un poco y apretó más el abrazo -. Tranquila, veras que todo sale bien, veras que de alguna manera se arreglara – dijo acariciando mi pelo.

-Estoy asustada Al, siempre quise llegar a este momento pero ahora estoy aterrada y yo solo quería poder estar con Edward como no habíamos podido estar hasta ahora, pero no podrá ser – seguí protestando abrazada a ella.

-Siento haber sacado esto ahora, no debí hacerlo pero es que sabes que te amo amiga y pensé que me lo querías ocultar por algo mas o porque le querías mostrar a Edward primero antes que a mí – eso me hizo reír un poco, tenía un poquito de celos de Edward.

-Te prometo que mañana a primera hora te muestro todo – nos separamos y sonreímos.

-Lávate la cara, estas algo roja por el llanto – asentí y le sonreí más.


	45. Capítulo 44: Regreso a Forks

_**Capítulo 44: Regreso a Forks.**_

_Bella POV_

-Buenos días cielo – Edward apretó más el abrazo contra su cuerpo.

-Buenos días cariño ¿Hace mucho estas despierta? – acaricie su pecho desnudo y su mano bajo delineando mi espalda también desnuda llegando peligrosamente a mis nalgas.

-Es hora de levantarnos, Charlie y Renée se van – dije para frenarlo, lo bueno es que lo conocía, podía adivinar sus intenciones y no es que no tuviera ganas con seguir con lo de anoche pero teníamos que levantarnos, Edward resoplo en señal de protesta y luego palmeo mi nalga.

-Mejor te vistes sino quieres que pase algo mas – su voz fue insinuante y para enfatizar su punto acaricio mis labios íntimos con uno de sus dedos.

-Me encantaría seguir con algo más – me removí por lo que su dedo no siguió en la zona -, pero voy a despedir a mis padres y los tuyos – me levante de la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa.

Luego de cambiarnos y alistarnos con Alice incluida nos fuimos a llevar a mis padres y los de Edward al aeropuerto para que volvieran a Forks. Edward se iba por la noche y nos juntaríamos nuevamente cuando él terminara con la universidad.

-En diez días nos vemos – Renée me abrazo con fuerza -. Eres mi pequeña niña estrella, te amo hija y estoy muy orgullosa de ti – se separó y me dio un beso en la mejilla con fuerza.

-Te quiero mamá – después de la entrega de diplomas no había hecho otra cosa más que llorar, todos me decían algo y las lágrimas salían.

-Entonces en diez días en casa – dijo Charlie mientras con algo de timidez me abrazaba.

-En diez días estoy con ustedes – confirme.

Cuando subieron al avión, una sensación amarga se apodero de mí, un vacío en el pecho, creo que los estaba extrañando, pero pronto estaría con ellos y con suerte seria por un periodo de tiempo más largo que un mes.

-¿Estas bien? – Edward me abrazo por la cintura apenas entramos al departamento, acaricio mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, tenía el ceño fruncido clara señal de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, solo creo que recién ahora me estoy dando cuenta que termine, ya no estudio más y ahora empieza algo mas – me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia y sonreí.

-¿Desayunamos? – pregunto Alice con una gran sonrisa y algo de ansiedad.

Le di un pequeño beso a Edward – Ya lo preparo – dije soltándolo -, esperen acá, les traigo algo – los dos asintieron.

Busque las cuatro carpetas con las propuestas para las pasantías que me había entregado el director de la universidad, esto no sería para nada fácil, sobre todo porque Edward es una necesidad y lo más importante, realmente tenía la esperanza que pudiéramos estar juntos de alguna manera.

-Bueno – dije dejando las carpetas en la mesa -, esto es lo que me llego de pasantías – Edward esbozo una sonrisa pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos, podía notar la contrariedad en su mirada, pero igualmente tomo una y comenzó a leer, al igual que Alice.

Los deje leyendo y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, era mejor fuera sustentoso, huevos con tocino y queso, zumo de naranja, café y leche. Comence a preparar la mesa mientras ellos seguían leyendo y una vez todo listo me senté frente a Edward y Alice.

-En Florida y Los Angeles la pasantía dura dos años… parecen muy buenas propuestas y te incluyen un departamento amoblado, el sueldo es bastante bueno – siguió hablando mientras mi mirada se centraba en Edward y su mirada profunda, seria y diría hasta algo fría -, no sé bien en cuento al trabajo que iras a desempañar como son, no entiendo de eso, la de Seattle y San Diego son sueldos más altos pero sin el departamento.

-Los departamentos son compartidos, creo que dice con dos pasantes más – aclare, Edward seguía sin emitir sonido, solo había dejado las carpetas al costado y comenzó a servirse el desayuno.

-Y son todas ciudades grandes - aseguro y asentí -. Si te vas a Los Angeles sería interesante, definitivamente te iría a visitar muchas veces – seguí Alice con entusiasmo - ¿Has pensando en alguna ya? – el silencio de Edward me estaba asustando, su mirada cada vez era más oscura y distante.

-Todavía no – conteste en un hilo de voz -, tengo que volver a leerlas…

-Tienes algo de tiempo, te dan hasta agosto para contestar… que son… dos meses…

-Algo así – murmure, mi mirada fue de nuevo a Edward, verlo tan distante ya me dolía, mi apetito menguo considerablemente.

-Seattle está bastante cerca de Forks – siguió Alice – en tus vacaciones no tendrías tantos problemas para volver…

-Seguramente… - murmure.

-Me voy a duchar – Edward se paró de pronto, parecia enojado y muy malhumorado.

-¿No vas a felicitar a Bella? – dijo Alice mirando a Edward -. Es muy bueno para ella – insistió.

-Son magníficas oportunidades – dijo mirándome pero sin sonreír -. Voy a ducharme – asentí y se fue sin decir más.

-¿Se pelearon? – Negué - ¿Y qué le pasa?... Es por esto – aseguro levantando una de las carpetas.

-Estoy segura que si – estoy cien por ciento segura que es por las pasantías.

-Eres consciente que no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad – rodé mis ojos, no entiendo porque todos piensan que no voy a aprovechar esto.

-Lo sé, Ali, solo que todas son muy buenas y aun no lo he pensado bien – ayer había sido un día realmente grandioso, con muchas de las personas que amo cerca, en cambio hoy cada vez iba peor. Alice miro su reloj y dio un salto en la silla.

-¡Tengo que irme! ¡Voy tarde! – salió corriendo para su habitación y resople molesta, me tocaba lavar la vajilla también.

Pensé en darle a Edward un tiempo para que se relajara y pudiéramos hablar, así que aproveche a lavar la vajilla con tranquilidad, acomode un poco el living y la cocina y luego tome las carpetas y me senté en el sillón a leerlas nuevamente. Había una en particular que me gustaba mucho, la de Florida, era muy buena como experiencia al igual que el sueldo que ofrecían, por lo que volví a leerla con cuidado y atentamente.

Estaba concentrada leyendo cuando su presencia y mirada penetrante me estremecieron, estaba parado delante de mí, su cuerpo algo rígido, apretaba su mandíbula, pero sus ojos estaban más oscuros, como cuando está muy excitado. Sin saber bien porque, me puse de pie plantándome frente a él, sentía que era lo que más me convenía en este momento.

-Ed… - fue todo lo que alcance a decir.

Me tomo con una mano de la nuca de manera posesiva y con la otra aferro mi cintura y de manera brusca y demandante comenzó a besarme, no era un beso malo al contrario era muy bueno, sus labios devoraban los míos de manera ruda, estaba segura que me quedarían hinchados y rojos por como los succionaba con los suyos. Sin pedir permiso metió su lengua en mi boca llevándola bien hasta el fondo, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de deseo, sabía que estaba excitado y mucho, lo confirme cuando pegue mi cuerpo al suyo y su erección dio en mi ombligo, dura y enorme, gemí en sus labios de manera muy audible y ajusto más el abrazo.

-Te gusta ponerme así – dijo con voz lasciva y ronca, solo pude asentir porque no encontraba mi voz.

Se alejó un poco y tomo el borde de mi pantalón para empezar a desprenderlo con ansiedad, intente moverme para comenzar a desvestirlo pero con un movimiento de cabeza negando me detuvo. Apenas mi jean quedo abierto metió su mano por debajo de mis bragas buscando mi clítoris y lo apretó fuerte entre sus dedos, mis piernas se aflojaron en ese mismo momento por el latigazo de placer que golpeo mi cuerpo con ese solo movimiento y me envolvió con su brazo libre para sostenerme firme en el lugar.

-Te amo – murmuro en mi oído y cuando estaba por responderle un "te amo", estampo sus labios en los míos nuevamente de forma demandante.

Tomo los bordes de mi sweater y la remera juntos y me los saco con agilidad y rapidez, apenas esa ropa estuvo en el piso busco el gancho de mi brasier y con manos expertas lo desprendió para que unos segundos después terminara junto a mí otra ropa. Se arrodillo frente a mí y tiro mi pantalón y bragas juntos haciendo que el bulto de ropa se agrandara más.

-Abre las piernas – su voz sonó autoritaria y ronca.

Sin dudarlo en un segundo le hice caso, tenía la sensación que Edward tenía una necesidad profunda por estar conmigo, por sentir, la misma que la mía, seguramente era por la angustia de saber que seguiríamos alejados. Deje de pensar cuando su lengua degusto toda mi intimidad en una lamida fuerte y mojada, se me aflojaron las rodillas y Edward tomo mis caderas con fuerza para ayudarme a sostenerme.

-¡Oh Dios! – exclame cuando mire hacia abajo y su cabeza estaba literalmente entre mis piernas, apenas podía ver sus rostro. Me aferre con fuerza de su pelo tirándolo y revolviéndolo con ganas.

-Eres exquisita – murmuro sobre mi piel más íntima que estaba extremadamente sensible por sus besos y demandante boca y lengua trabajando sobre esa zona con fervor y esmero.

Apretó más mis caderas y su rostro contra mi sexo, sentí sus dientes rozar los labios externos, unos momentos después con su gloriosa lengua comenzó a masajear mi clítoris mientras sentía la invasión en mi vientre cuando me penetro con dos dedos, mi cuerpo tembló de placer y tire mi cabeza hacia atrás mordiendo mis labios y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-Edward… - jadee mientras sin darme cuenta bien lo que hacía empuje su cabeza alejándolo, aunque rápido volvió a meterse entre mis piernas y me mordió levemente - ¡Aaahhh! – chille con fuerzas.

Seguía bombeando con fuerza mi interior con sus dedos mientras su lengua se entrelazaba con mi clítoris, alternando con besos de lengua en todo el resto de la piel. Mi cuerpo temblaba de placer y ese fuego tan conocido que se formaba en mi bajo vientre cuando estaba con él aumentaba de manera exponencial, al principio eran como oleadas de calor que salían desde esa zona para todo mi cuerpo pero que a la vez me estremecían como si tuviera frio, pero eso era solo el placer que me embargaba.

-Bella… vamos cariño… córrete… - chupo mi vulva mientras me miraba a los ojos y esa sola imagen hizo que mi orgasmo explotara con fuerza, nuevamente me temblaron las piernas mientras jadee su nombre fuerte y apreté más su pelo entre mis manos.

La oleada de calor subió con fuerza y nublo mi mente dejándome en limbo, el mejor lugar en el que podía estar, satisfecha, llena de placer y feliz, completamente feliz. Sonreí mientras bajaba la mirada cuando lo vi parado delante de mí, aun me miraba serio y con sus ojos ya negros prácticamente, se estaba desnudando rápido y necesite tragar con fuerza y algo de miedo cuando note su miembro erguido, duro y grueso totalmente erecto. Aun no me acostumbraba a esa imagen, era demasiado grande.

-Ven – sentencio tomándome del brazo.

-Edward…. – me tapo la boca con su mano para callarme. Alice podía volver en cualquier momento y no me agradaba nada la idea de que me viera con mi novio, desnudos, sobre la mesa teniendo sexo.

Lo mire extrañada cuando acomodo dos sillas delante de la mesa enfrentadas una a la otra pero bastante separadas. Me tomo del brazo nuevamente y temblé de anticipación cuando me hizo arrodillar con una pierna en cada silla para luego instarme a recostar mi torso en la mesa. ¡Dios! Estaba completamente expuesta, abierta y bajo su total control y merced. Una vez más mi cuerpo tembló de anticipación.

Edward comenzó a acariciar mis muslos desde atrás subiendo lentamente hacia mis nalgas, las cuales pellizco y amaso durante unos minutos mientras me estremecía y mi respiración se agitaba nuevamente. Intente incorporarme sobre mis brazos pero sentí la presión de su mano en mi nuca para que no me moviera.

-Quédate… así… - jadeo con voz ronca -. Te quiero tomar así – dijo de manera rápida y sensual, esa voz me mataba era puro deseo y solo por mí.

Con una mano acaricio y amaso mi intimidad haciendo que la humedad se extendiera aún más, estaba mojada y mucho, sé que le gusto porque cuando me toco gimió de manera audible. Sus manos subieron por mi espalda era una caricia fuerte, restregando la piel pero sin lastimar, contorneo cada costado de mi cuerpo con cada mano y subiendo desde las caderas hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis senos para apretarlos entre sus manos mientras la primera oleada de placer recorrió mi cuerpo cuando su pene duro rozo mis nalgas al recostar su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Edward… ahora… por favor… - necesitaba con urgencia que me penetrara, quería sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Cuando yo decida – dijo con voz lasciva y dominante.

Amaso mis senos con toda su mano mientras depositaba besos húmedos por mi espalda y mi nuca rozando aún más su pene en mi trasero, el cual de manera inconsciente refregué contra él para incitarlo a ir por más.

-¡Quédate quieta! – sentencio con firmeza con voz un poco más fuerte. Le hice caso, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan dominante mientras estábamos juntos.

Estuvo así durante muchos minutos, yo solo me dedique a jadear y dejarlo hacerme lo que quisiera. Amaso tanto mis senos y mis pezones que los sentía hirviendo y duros, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y me creía muy capaz de tener otro orgasmo sin que me penetrara. Tenía mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, Edward se irguió detrás mío, me tomo con fuerza de las caderas y de una sola embestida brutal y profunda me penetro con toda la extensión de su miembro clavado al fondo de mi vientre.

-¡Edward!... – me saco todo el aire con esa sola embestida, traque profundo y comencé a jadear alto cuando embistió sin compasión una y otra vez de manera frenética.

Con cada envestida se escuchaba que la mesa rechinaba por el arrastre, de a poco se estaba corriendo, entre la capas de nube en mi mente lograba pensar que quedaría colgando en cualquier momento.

-¿Cuánto más Bella?... – eso me saco de mis pensamientos - ¿Cuánto más amor?... – gimió con su voz ronca y sensual, algo contenida porque estaba agitado con la respiración entre cortada.

Apretó más mis caderas y sus embestidas se hicieron caóticas y endemoniadamente aceleradas, mi centro palpitaba cada vez más rápido, al ritmo de las embestidas de Edward y no me quedaba mucho más.

-¿Cuánto más… tengo… que… estar… lejos… de ti…? – termino finalmente y al decir la última palabra embistió con tanta fuerza que la mesa se movió unos centímetros de lugar.

-Lo siento… - jadee de manera vergonzosa pero era lo único que podía decirle.

-¡Mierda Bella!... como me aprietas…. – se reclino más sobre mi cuerpo y siguió con los movimientos, esto me estaba llevando al límite.

-Edward… Edward… - gemí una y otra vez.

-Vamos amor… los dos juntos… - susurro en mi espalda con su aliento caliente dando en mi piel. Su voz fue suplicante, note el cambio, embistió dos veces más y mis paredes envolvieron su miembro apretándolo con fuerza explotando en un increíble orgasmo en el momento justo que sentí su liquido derramarse en mi interior llenándome. Esos minutos gloriosos donde el orgasmo bramo en mi cuerpo era la perfección, era exquisito notar como su miembro daba pequeños saltos dentro de mí vaciándose y volviéndome loca.

Quedamos tendidos sobre la mesa, yo aun con mis rodillas sobre las sillas las cuales ya las estaba sintiendo entumecidas, totalmente abierta y aun a su merced. Edward estaba sobre mi espalda y notaba lo agitado de su respiración contra mi piel, aún no había salido del todo de mi interior pero se había quedado quieto mientras con una mano acariciaba una de mis nalgas.

-Edward puede venir Alice – murmure apenas audible.

-Dame unos minutos – dijo retorciéndose contra mi cuerpo - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te gusto? – pregunto mientras besaba mi espalda.

-Estoy perfecta y me encanto, sentiste como me gusto – sonreí y su risa golpeo la piel de mi espalda.

Delicadamente salió de mi interior, me ayudo a enderezarme y bajarme de la silla, el borde de la mesa se había clavado un poco más arriba de mi pubis y me había dejado una línea considerablemente marcada de color rojo furioso y me ardía un poco.

-Ve a la cama mientras recojo nuestra ropa – me dio un leve empujoncito para que empezara a caminar, me había quedado mirándolo porque su tono volvió a ser frio y distante.

Hice unos cuantos pasos y por mi muslo se estaba deslizando nuestros líquidos mezclados, no era mucha cantidad pero había sido bastante para que estuviera saliendo un poco de mi por lo que pase directo al baño a lavarme un poco. Tenía mi entrepierna húmeda y pegajosa, creo que fue una idea de curiosidad, Edward decía que le gustaba mi sabor y hasta ahora nunca había probado el suyo, mire mi muslo y tenía algo del esposo liquido por lo que pase mi dedo índice recogiéndolo y probé, lo que a Edward le gustaba llamar, nuestra mezcla. Era algo como acido, definitivamente he probado sabores más ricos, pero no era malo. Me asie rápido y me envolví con mi bata de baño que estaba ahí mismo.

-¿Qué hacías? – mire sorprendida a Edward que ya estaba acostado en la cama, aun no me sonreía.

-Estaba… mmm… lavándome… ya sabes… - me encogí de hombros y me acerque a la cama.

-Te quiero desnuda – dijo cuándo me estaba por acostar envuelta en la bata. Respire profundo y me la quite quedando desnuda una vez más ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

Apenas me acosté se subió sobre mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello y no es que no lo deseara, pero aun tenia las pregunta que me había: _"¿Cuánto más Bella?... ¿Cuánto más amor?... ¿Cuánto más tengo que estar lejos de ti?"_, quería que habláramos sobre eso, quería que me dijera que le pasaba así que de manera muy sutil intente empujarlo sin conseguirlo realmente.

-Edward tenemos que hablar – dije empujándolo de nuevo, tratando de mantener la cordura después de sentir que había bajado rápidamente hacia mis senos y tenía uno de mis pezones en su boca.

No me hizo caso siguió tirando de mi pezón con su boca y con una mano se dedicaba a masajear el otro con sus dedos mientras sentía su erección refregarse contra mi pubis y mi vagina sin penetrarme, solo se rozaba contra mí. Sus labios comenzaron a subir lentamente desde el valle de mis senos hasta la clavícula, la dibujo con pequeños besos hasta llegar a mi cuello.

-Voy a ser suave – murmuro sobre la piel de mi cuello -, solo quiero hacerte el amor suavemente – y no me iba a negar a eso -. Solo siénteme amor – termino y volvió a mordisquear y besar mi cuello.

-Te siento – susurre contra la piel de hombro dejándome llevar y comencé a besarlo ahí.

Y fue suave, muy suave…. Sus besos, sus caricias, la forma que se adentró en mí, la forma que embestía, hasta sus ojos se habían suavizado cuando me miro sonriendo levemente. Me besaba despacio mientras su cuerpo se retorcía contra el mío suavemente. Gemidos y jadeos bajos inundaron la habitación, nos movíamos sincronizados, totalmente compenetrados el uno con el otro. Me estaba transmitiendo todo con sus caricias, todo su amor, todo su deseo, todo lo que me extrañaba y añoraba, por mi lado trataba de hacer lo mismo recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos, buscando sus labios cuando se alejaba, repitiendo otra vez cuanto lo amaba. Hasta que una vez más llego el final, una explosión que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y pude notar que también le paso lo mismo por su jadeo y el temblor en su cuerpo.

Quedamos abrazados, con todo mi cuerpo prácticamente arriba del suyo con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, yo acariciaba su torso y una de sus manos dibujaba formas irregulares en mi espalda. Ahora parecia estar relajado y pacífico.

-Iba a pedirte que te fueras a vivir conmigo – dijo de pronto y mi corazón se aceleró. Me enderece un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos -. Hace tiempo lo pensé, apenas te recibieras quería que viviéramos juntos, que fueras conmigo a Hanover hasta que terminara el año – yo lo miraba sonriendo porque eso me pareció lo más tierno del mundo -. Sé que mi departamento es demasiado chico, pero sería solo por un año y luego conseguiríamos algo más grande donde nos quisiéramos instalar – siguió mientras yo lo miraba sonriendo, si había algo que nunca habíamos hecho era hablar sobre el futuro y era emocionante escucharlo.

Mientras Edward seguía divagando mi mente comenzó vislumbrar imágenes donde estábamos los dos conviviendo en su diminuto departamento en Hanover, las cosas que hacíamos, como el desayuno todas las mañanas, encontrarnos al mediodía para almorzar o salir a correr juntos, que me buscara en el trabajo donde sea que estuviera, salir juntos cada semana, compartir la cama todas las noches. Era algo intenso y en mi mente era perfecto, todo era perfecto, sonreí aún más porque note que me gustaba la idea y si no hubiera sido por las malditas pasantías ahora mismo estaría cerrando su boca para que deje de divagar y le gritaría que me iría con él.

-…te juro que no te faltaría nada, estoy seguro que podríamos estar muy bien juntos… pero lo se… yo… simplemente era un sueño, no quiero asustarte, pero era algo que venía pensando, seguramente porque pasamos mucho tiempo separados…

-Y yo hubiera aceptado encantada sino fuera porque los dos sabemos que no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad – me miro sorprendido y se enderezo un poco mirándome con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Hubieras aceptado irte conmigo? – pregunto incrédulo.

-Hubiera aceptado de no tener muy buenas propuestas, yo también creo que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo separados – se enderezo un poco más y me tomo de la barbilla para fundirnos en un beso suave y lento cargado de sentimientos.

-Te amo tanto Bella – dijo cuándo se alejó -, siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti y te voy apoyar en todo – aseguro.

-Lo se… no quiero obligarte, pero quisiera que en lo posible me ayudes a decidir cuál es la mejor propuesta – dije titubeante, puede que le estuviera pidiendo mucho.

-Solo puedo ayudarte sobre la parte económica no sé muy bien sobre lo que se trata el trabajo – me acerque y lo bese suavemente.

-Te amo cielo – acaricie su rostro y sonrió.

-Ya estaba pasando demasiado tiempo sin escuchar eso – dijo sonriendo.

Nos quedamos en cama el resto de la tarde, simplemente conversando o en silencio, en algún momento me quede dormida y cuando me despertaba Edward estaba mirándome con sus ojos verdes fascinados.

…

-¡Bella! – escuche el grito justo en el momento que aparque el auto de Alice frente a la casa. Mire a Renée y se la notaba feliz por tenerme de vuelta - ¡Al fin llegas! - siguió mientras se acercaba. Solo alcance a pararme fuera del auto cuando me abrazo fuerte.

-Renée – la abrace fuerte -, también te extrañaba mucho – dije ajustando el abrazo.

-Estoy tan emocionada con las vacaciones, no sé qué le pasó a tu padre pero él está ansioso para irse – siguió.

-¿Y nos vamos mañana mismo? – pregunte aun sorprendida por esta propuesta de mi padre.

-¡Puedes creerlo! Yo todavía no – aseguro y miro a Alice -. Hola cariño, es bueno verte de nuevo – dijo abrazándola.

-Renée también es bueno verte y comprobar que estás muy feliz – eso último lo dijo con una nota amarga, sé que Renée no lo noto pero yo conocía a Alice y sabía que algo le pasaba, lo note todo el camino mientras viajábamos.

-No es para menos ¿sabes cuánto hace que Charlie no se toma unas vacaciones? – mire a Renée con ternura y Alice negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía -… pues te aseguro que demasiado tiempo – concluyo y sonreí.

-Vamos a bajar mis cosas, estoy segura que Alice quiere ver a sus padres – Renée asintió.

Entre las tres bajamos todo del auto, después Alice se encargaría de enviarme el resto de las cosas, me dolía un poco separarme de ella pero esto era así, crecer era así por lo que había que seguir adelante. Pase todo el día con mis padres ultimando los detalles para nuestro viaje, nuestro destino era Miami… sol, calor, mar, días de playa eso era lo que nos esperaba con Renée aunque a Charlie no era lo que más le gustaba.

-Bella cariño ¿podrías ir hasta la tienda? – entro a mi habitación y me miraba con ojos tristes, yo rodé los míos -. Me olvide de ir a comprar al protector solar – suspire profundo.

-De acuerdo – dije en tono de protesta -. ¿Eso solo? No quiero tener salir de nuevo más tarde para buscar algo más – más allá que lo podríamos comprar en destino.

-Podrías buscar algo para comer en el camino – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-O podes comprar en el aeropuerto – asegure.

Tome mi celular y salí de casa luego de comprobar que si me hacía falta algo más. Hice mi lista en la que incluía mi champú de fresas que tanto adoraba Edward por el aroma que dejaba en mi piel al igual que la crema.

"**Hola cielo ya llegamos a Forks hace un par de horas atrás, ahora me estoy preparando para las vacaciones. Te amo, B"** – no era que me había olvidado de él, lo cual sería imposible, simplemente Renée me tuvo corriendo desde que llegue y no me dio descanso.

"**Hola cariño, ya me estaba preocupando. Doble turno en el trabajo, hablamos por la noche. Te amo, E"** – contesto en el acto.


	46. Capítulo 45: Mis padres y yo

_**Capítulo 45: Mis padres y yo.**_

**_Bella POV_**

Nos instalamos en el The Savoy Hotel en Miami Beach, finalmente Charlie nos había confirmado que nos tomaríamos una semana de vacaciones porque no podía tomarse más tiempo en el trabajo por una nueva investigación que estaban realizando. Teníamos una habitación doble con vista a la piscina, una piscina enorme, el lugar era magnifico. Respetando los colores propios del lugar todos los ambientes de las habitaciones eran en tonos beige, blanco y celeste, un ambiente muy cálido. Mi habitación tenía una cama doble, con dos mesas de luz a cada costado, frente a la cama una cómoda blanca sobre la que se encontraba el televisor, a un costado un gran ventanal con el balcón, el baño con una puerta doble dentro de tonos marrones claros, una bañera espejo redondo y su lavabo en blanco. Un placar empotrado en la pared cuyas puertas eran espejadas. Cuando entrabas a la habitación era como un pequeño living comedor, una mesa chica de cristal, con una pequeña kitchen un sillón de dos plazas, decorado con cuadros y plantas e incluía un televisor plasma.

Nos instalamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, habíamos llegado bien temprano por lo que con mamá insistimos que teníamos que aprovechar la playa, a la cual accedíamos directamente desde el hotel. Arena blanca, el mar azul, el cielo brillante y el sol en su mayor esplendor, con mamá estábamos más que cómodas y emocionadas por este día, a ninguna de las dos nos gustaba mucho el clima húmedo de Forks.

-¿No creen que el sol está demasiado alto para estar a esta hora tiradas acá como lagartijas? – con Renée miramos a Charlie sonriendo.

-No estamos directo bajo el sol Charlie, esta sombrilla nos cubre muy bien – Charlie rodo los ojos y se me escapo una risilla baja.

-Papá solo relájate, deja de pensar…. Estas de vacaciones ¿recuerdas? – me miro serio y luego sonrió.

-De acuerdo trato de relajarme – le sonreí con ternura y me acomode en la reposera y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar del calor. Tampoco era tan inconsciente para estar bajo el sol al mediodía.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

-Bella… hija… ¿puedo pasar? – estaba en mi cama con las colchas tapándome la cara, aun no quería ver a nadie solo quería perder la conciencia, aun me costaba creer que Jacob me hubiera traicionado de esta manera.

-Charlie preferiría dormir, no tengo ganas de hablar – proteste y mis ojos comenzaron a escocer, señal de que las lágrimas atacaban de nuevo.

-Solo será un momento hija – su voz sonaba cautelosa y triste, seguramente era por verme en este estado.

-De acuerdo – me senté en la cama, agache la mirada y Charlie se sentó a un costado en la cama.

-Jacob vino a buscarte – lo mire sorprendida, indignada, con miedo, con odio, era una mezcla de sensaciones y una lagrima furtiva cayo por mi mejilla - ¡Tranquila! – Exclamo en el momento -… no lo dejaría acercarse a ti ni a medio metro – agradecí eso desde el fondo de mi corazón, yo sé cómo Charlie apreciaba a Jacob.

-Gracias – dije con apenas un rastro de voz.

-Mi niña… eres joven y sé que esto te duelo, pero yo te aseguro que pasara… eres tan maravillosa, leal, dulce y preciosa que me cuesta entender que Jacob no haya sabido apreciarte como debía hacerlo, pero sé que va a llegar alguien que va a adorarte como te mereces porque eres el sol, el cielo y la luna – mis ojos se aguaron aún más, Charlie no era de dejar salir sus sentimientos -. Él se está perdiendo algo maravilloso… haya el… pero tu pequeña estas dejando pasar días de tu vida que deberían ser los mejores, no dejes que te quite tanto…

-Es que no puedo Charlie… yo… yo no puedo… duele tanto… - llore con ganas y vi la cara de incomodidad que tenía papá por mi llanto.

-Lo se mi niña… lo se… - lo mire con tristeza y creo que noto que necesitaba algo porque me abrazo muy fuerte y yo me acomode en su pecho sintiendo la seguridad que hacía mucho no sentía.

-Yo no merecía esto papá – dije entre sollozos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo indignado -. Tu mereces alguien que ponga el mundo a tus pies, no menos de eso… mereces alguien que sea devoto a ti… alguien que no mire más que por ti… - apretó más el abrazo al igual que yo y llore emocionada por sus palabras – tranquila mi niña… tranquila – acaricio mi espalda para tranquilizar -. Te amo mi pequeña – y eso hizo saltar mi corazón de alegría.

-También te amo papá, no podría tener un padre mejor que tú, estoy segura no existe alguien mejor – conteste y lo escuche suspirar profundo.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

No sé porque ese recuerdo había llegado justo en este momento, será porque estábamos los tres solos acá en este lugar tan hermoso, Charlie había organizado todo el solo sin contarnos nada, según él quería sorprendernos y sin duda lo había hecho, nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado semejante hotel incluso creímos que nos estaba jugando una broma cuando nos dijo una y otra vez que el destino era Miami.

Mire hacia mi costado izquierdo y observe a mis padres, Renée estaba a mi lado y Charlie después de ella, los dos estaban tranquilos, mamá con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados disfrutando mientras papá se acomodaba una y otra vez tratando de relajarse como le había dicho. Reí para mis adentros y cerré los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Les parece si vamos a almorzar? – la voz de Charlie me saco de mi ensoñación, creo que estaba por quedarme dormida en cualquier momento.

-Estoy con hambre – conteste con voz rasposa, si, definitivamente me estaba por quedar dormida y seguro no sería bueno porque sueño con Edward, la mayoría del tiempo sueños demasiados húmedos y no era lo que necesita hoy en medio de la playa.

-Vamos entonces – dijo Renée parándose de un salto -. Después podemos aprovechar esas dos grandiosas piscinas del hotel – realmente estaba fascinada con el lugar.

-De acuerdo – protesto Charlie.

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo al hotel, Charlie nos había abrazado por la cintura a mamá y a mí, una a cada costado de él. Habíamos hecho varios pasos cuando Renée se soltó y salió corriendo para un costado, tanto Charlie y yo la miramos sorprendido.

-¡Vengan! – exclamo riendo mientras nos llamaba con la mano y sostenía su sombrero con la otra. Charlie rezongó por lo bajo y lo inste a caminar en dirección a mamá.

-¡¿Dónde vas?! – le grito Charlie ya que se había alejado bastante, ella espero que nos acercáramos.

-Esto merece una cuantas fotos – dijo señalando la torre del salvavidas. Era una torre chica pintada en unos llamativos colores violeta y verde, lo que la hacía resaltar muy llamativa -. Toma Charlie – le tendió la cámara y él la tomo. Reí con ganas cuando mamá comenzó a posar y papá le sacaba fotos realmente entusiasmado, tiraba besos, se hacia la modelo… estaba jugando -. Ven Bella – negué con la cabeza - ¡Oh si señorita!... – se acercó rápido a mí y me arrastro hasta ponerme frente a la torre -. Edward merece ver unas bonitas fotos de ti en las vacaciones – me ruborice en lo que escuche a papá gruñir algo molesto.

-Entonces tendría que haber traído algo más para cubrirse – rodé mis ojos y mamá se carcajeo con ganas.

-¡Charlie no seas tan anticuado! Nuestra niña es una preciosidad y Edward tiene mucha suerte – baje mi cabeza avergonzada.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar – contesto Charlie.

-Bien ahora sácale unas fotos… ¡Vamos Bella pon algo de tu parte! – Exclamo cuando vio que solo me quede parada y Charlie tomo algunas fotos - ¡Haz alguna posecita linda! – volvió a exclamar.

-Déjala tranquila, sino quiere posar no hace falta, él solo necesita ver de su cuello para arriba – no pude evitar reírme al igual que mamá que estallo en carcajadas. Charlie me tomo un par de fotos más.

-¡Así! – Renée se acercó y me sacudió un poco por los hombros – Relájate… y piensa en Edward… - se acercó a mi oído – no querrás que te vea desgarbada y feíta en las fotos… eso no incentiva a un novio – la mire con los ojos como plato por lo que había insinuado -. Tu padre puede creer que entre ustedes solo hay besos castos, pero yo no me lo creo – me ruborice de manera furiosa.

-¿La estas molestando? – dijo Charlie.

-No… solo incentivando – Charlie rodo los ojos - ¡Vamos tómanos unas fotos! – Renée se puso en mi espalda y me abrazo apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, sonreí mirando a la cámara. Comenzamos a jugar las dos juntas, nos abrazábamos, poníamos caras, hacíamos distintas poses y Charlie reía mientras nos tomaba las fotos.

-Creo que ahora es el turno de papá – dije y Charlie se puso serio.

-No sirvo para eso – mamá se acercó a él y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo hasta mí.

-Te aseguro que vas a salir muy guapo… incluso más que lo que Edward podría salir… - solté una risilla baja al escuchar a Charlie protestar bajo. Creo que lo escuche decir: _"adora a ese chico"_.

Pose con papá durante unos minutos y luego lo hicieron ellos dos juntos para sacar algunas fotos más. Charlie insistió en ir a almorzar por lo que la sesión de fotos termino, los deje caminar delante mío y los observaba mientras iban juntos. Renée gesticulaba mientras le parloteaba en el oído y Charlie solo la escuchaba sonriéndole un poco manteniéndola aferrada de la cintura de manera muy posesiva.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

Estaba en mi dormitorio terminando mi tarea, después de eso pensaba pedirles permiso para ir a jugar a la casa de Alice, había logrado que Charlie me regalara para mis nueve años la muñeca Barbie que tanto quería y Alice tenía una igual así que planeamos durante toda la mañana en el colegio juntarnos a la tarde a jugar.

-¡Termine! – Exclame emocionada, tome la muñeca y baje corriendo las escaleras -¡Mamá! – entre corriendo en la cocina y me miro sonriendo.

-¿Ya terminaste? – pregunto y asentí con fervor.

-¿Ya puedo irme a la casa de Alice? – miro la muñeca y luego a mí.

-Luego de merendar – asentí y me senté en mi lugar. Me sirvió la merienda y la de ella, estaba comiendo los pastelillos que tanto me gustaba cuando mamá salto del asiento emocionada -. ¡Me encanta esa canción! – se acercó a la radio y subió el volumen muy alto y reí cuando la vi que empezó a bailar y saltar en la cocina -. ¡Ven Bella! – grito sobre el sonido de la radio y negué con la cabeza - ¡Oh vamos amor! – Se acercó y me tomo de las manos haciendo que me levantara - ¡Solo tienes que soltarte y saltar y girar! – siguió.

-¡Solo te miro! – me sonrió y acerco su cara a la mía.

-Libérate cariño, sé que tienes ganas de saltar y girar, no hay nadie acá, solo estamos nosotras – me guiño un ojo y beso mi nariz, me tomo las dos manos y comenzó a saltar, movió mis manos y reí mientras de apoco me anime y comencé a saltar con ella.

Estuvimos como dos horas bailando en la cocina, mamá cambiaba y buscaba una nueva canción cuando se terminaba la que le gustaba, saltamos, bailamos, ella canto a gritos las canciones mientras yo trataba de seguirle el paso, hasta que finalmente caímos rendidas en el sillón del living riéndonos y respirando agitadas. No pude ir a la casa de Alice porque se nos hizo muy tarde, luego tuve que buscar mi muñeca porque no sabía dónde había quedado, pero no me importo mi mamá era genial y me había divertido con ella todo ese tiempo.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

"**¿Skype? te amo. ****B"** – escribí apenas salí de la ducha. Me puse ropa de dormir y me deje caer en la cama totalmente agotada.

"**Creo que no has visto la hora, son las dos de la mañana amor ¿puede ser cuando me levante? Te amo, E"** – bueno yo estaba de vacaciones y no tenía por qué estar pendiente de la hora, así y todo me asombro lo tarde que era.

"**Lo siento ¿Por qué estabas despierto? B"** – las fotos deberían esperar hasta mañana… o ¿no?

"**Te estaba esperando. E"** – mordí mi labio ocultando la sonrisa.

"**Te mando esta foto de hoy para que no me extrañes tanto, B"** – era una donde estaba con la bikini y sin nada más.

"**Ahora no voy a poder pasar el resto de tus vacaciones tranquilo… ¿En verdad esa es tu bikini? E"** – solté una risilla.

"**Si amor, esa es mi bikini ¿Te gusta? B"** – bostece con ganas, pero quería un par de palabras más con Edward.

"**Lo que me gustaría es estar ahí para cubrirte con algo. ¿Charlie no se quejó? E"** – me obligué a mantener los ojos abiertos.

"**No verbalmente pero con una mirada me basto para saber lo que no me decía. B"** – hoy apenas quede en bikini la mirada de Charlie de indignación fue extraordinaria y exagerada.

"**Voy a presentar una queja formal con Charlie. Me estoy durmiendo, te dejo pero mañana si o si hablamos, necesito escuchar tu voz, te amo. E"** – lo agradecí, yo apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

"**Te amo y descansa. B"**

…

-Al fin puedo escuchar tu voz – sonó a reproche, habíamos quedado en hablar por celular al otro día que llegamos pero fue imposible, Renée nos tenía dando vueltas de acá para allá y ya habían pasado tres días.

-¡Lo siento! – conteste en el acto.

-Está bien, después de todo son las vacaciones con tus padres y debes aprovechar – sonreí mientras lo escuchaba, Edward sonaba resignado.

-Falta menos para que estemos juntos – dije a modo de consuelo -. Casi una semana menos – y luego de esta semana tenía que tomar una decisión.

-Muy poco para poder tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo – su voz sonó insinuante y a mí me entraban los calores.

-Edward no empieces – me queje sin hacerlo en realidad porque me gustaba cuando empezaba a jugar de esta manera.

-Te voy a dar muchos besos… en tus labios rosados y míos… - mordí mi labio – en tu cuello justo en esa zona bien debajo del lóbulo de tu oreja que te hace estremecer y te acalora… - me removí nerviosa en la cama -, después tengo pensado delinear tu clavícula con mi lengua mientras aspiro el dulce aroma de piel…. Para bajar por el centro de tu pecho y llegar al medio de esas dos perfectas y hermosas joyas… - uf, dios empezaba a hacer demasiado calor – me voy a acercar a una de ellas primero y la otra después… muy cerca… para mimarlas con mi boca y saborearlas con mi lengua… - jadee audiblemente y me abanique con la mano -… también tengo muchas ganas de dibujar formas con mis dedos en tu vientre plano y sedoso… dar besitos pequeños alrededor de tu ombligo…. – inconscientemente pose una mano en esa zona de mi cuerpo y me acaricie por encima de la ropa – y voy a seguir bajando para degustar ese exquisito elixir que me brinda tu interior y poder saborearte en mi paladar mientras te corres gritando mi nombre… Una vez que te corras voy a repetir una y otra vez cuanto te amo, que eres mi mundo entero y la mujer perfecta para mí - _¡Oh mierda santa!_, esa fue la mejor declaración que he escuchado nunca.

-¡Dios! – exclame cuando se quedó callado -. Eso ha sido… eres todo un poeta mi amor – lo escuche reír bajo desde el otro lado.

-Tú me inspiras… de verdad mi inspiras… Bella eres todo mi universo, todo mi ser gira en torno a ti, cada pensamiento, cada sensación… solo eres tú… - de estar excitada pase a lagrimear como una llorona.

-Sabes que para mí es lo mismo… eres mi caballero de armadura… mi ángel salvador… te amo tanto, me sería imposible vivir sin ti – lo escuche suspirar bajo.

-Yo… - otro suspiro -. Era verdad lo que te dije… - me descoloco con eso – yo había planeado ya nuestro futuro juntos… ahora estoy pensando seriamente terminar mi carrera en una universidad cerca de donde te instales – y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¡Edward no! Amor solo es un año más hasta que termines, luego podremos planear, hemos esperando mucho lo sé, pero es solo un año mas no puedes cambiarte ahora – esto en verdad no me gustaba.

-Lo sé, solo son ideas peregrinas, vienen y van… te amo – dos suspiros profundos se escucharon a la vez, uno de cada uno y luego reímos.

-Te estoy extrañando mucho – era así, como siempre había días que parecia tener un enorme abismo en mi corazón y sé que es porque no lo tengo cerca.

-También te extraño… ahora amor tu hombre tiene que irse a trabajar y tú tienes que ir a disfrutar las vacaciones con tus padres mientras envuelves ese cuerpo demasiado tentador en una gran toalla para que nadie más lo vea – no pude evitar reírme.

-Cuando tome sol no voy a poder estar cubierta.

-Definitivamente voy a presentarle mi queja formal a Charlie, no solo con una llamada, se la voy a enviar por escrito, no me gusta que todos vean lo que es mío y solo mío – rodé mis ojos sonriendo.

-Nadie más toca lo que es tuyo – asegure.

-Así me gusta… tengo que cambiarme, nos hablamos más tarde preciosa, te amo.

-Te amo cielo, que tengas un buen día – me despedí.

…..

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, bajamos a desayunar y luego nos fuimos a la playa para empezar a disfrutar del calor, la arena y el mar. Charlie protesto una vez más por mi bikini mientras Renée le insistía en que me dejara tranquila, que era joven y era lo que se usaba, parecia que Charlie se había puesto de acuerdo con Edward a distancia, ya que no dejaba de decirme que seguramente a mi novio no le gustaría para nada que estuviera en la playa con algo tan chico.

Al mediodía después de almorzar volvimos a nuestra habitación, Charlie quería descansar un poco del sol, un poco más tarde volvimos a la playa y cuando estaba cayendo el sol decidimos hacer una pequeña caminata.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Edward? – mire a Renée que venía a mi lado, Charlie nos había sacado un poco de ventaja entretenido observando todo a su alrededor.

-Esta mañana – confirme.

-Vas a tomar una de las pasantías ¿verdad? – pregunto con seriedad.

-Sí, creo que voy a aceptar la de San Diego o la de Los Angeles – ahora me sonrió conforme -, son las que más me gustan, sería la ayudante directa de uno de los editores con la posibilidad de quedarme cuando termine la pasantía.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, sé que mantenerse lejos por más tiempo va a ser difícil pero es muy bueno que tomes la oportunidad, será bueno para los dos más adelante – prefería no pensar mucho en eso ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistir una relación a la distancia?

-Edward pensaba cambiarse de universidad a una que estuviera cerca de donde yo me instalara – me miro sorprendida -, pero le dije que no lo hiciera, solo le falta un año, podemos sobrevivir otro año lejos – _"Eso espero"_, pensé internamente.

-Veras que les va a ir bien, es bueno que lo hablen y se pongan de acuerdo, eso refuerza la relación – asentí de acuerdo -. Eres admirable, sufriste mucho… ya sabes por quien y ahora esto es difícil pero lo estás haciendo bien… nunca te rendiste… te decaes pero no te rindes y me siento orgullosa de que seas así – me abrazo con fuerza y correspondí el abrazo.

-¡Bella! – el grito de Charlie nos sobresaltó a las dos - ¡Ven! ¡Mira! – dijo haciendo señas con su mano para que me acercara. Tanto yo como Renée nos apurarnos a alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte cuando llegue a él.

-Mira ahí – dijo señalando en el piso. Sonreí como una niña de seis años - ¿Recuerdas? – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica. En la arena había un pequeño pichoncito, seguramente había caído del nido, piaba fuerte y sonreí.

-Busquemos el nido – dijo Charlie. Buscamos en el lugar y Renée lo termino encontrando en un lugar no muy alto. Yo tenía el pichón en mi mano y se lo entregue a Charlie para que lo acomodara en el nido.

* * *

_FLAH BACK_

-¡Papi cuenta! – grite emocionada.

-De acuerdo, yo cuento y ustedes se esconden – dijo Charlie sonriendo. Se apoyó sobre una roca y comenzó a contar.

-Uno… dos… tres….

Con mamá salimos corriendo para escondernos, la vi esconderse detrás de una gran roca y yo me dirigí para donde había algunos árboles, estábamos en la playa en la Push, era domingo y fuimos a pasear.

-diez… once… - lo escuchaba a lo lejos.

Escuche un sonido que me llamo la atención, me gire y me dirigí para donde venía el sonido, estaba cada vez más cerca, hasta que finalmente lo encontré y me emocione, era un pequeño pichoncito que estaba piando muy fuerte. Mire hacia los arboles hasta que divise no muy alto el nido, seguramente su mamá estaría buscándolo, calculo que el pichoncito debía estar asustado también, yo solo tengo seis años y si mis padres me faltaran también estaría asustada. Me agache para mirarlo de más cerca y muy despacito y con mucho cuidado lo resguarde en mis manos, tendría que buscar a papá para que lo suba a su casa.

-¡Bella!... ¡Bella!... – escuche a lo lejos - ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces? te hemos estado llamando - su voz demostraba que estaba preocupado, tenía una arruga en la frente igual a cuando está enojado - ¿Por qué te has desaparecido así? Con mamá estábamos muy preocupados – realmente los había asustado papá estaba con los ojos medios rojos como si estuvieran por llorar.

-Lo siento pa - susurre agachando la cabeza, me sentía culpable por haberlos preocupado tanto - Estaba escondida, pero él me necesitaba – dije abriendo mis manos mostrando al pajarito de color café que emitía un sonido lastimero.

-¡Oh amor!- mamá llego corriendo y tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas – Acá estas, no vuelvas a alejarte así… ¿Qué tienes ahí? – dijo mirando mis manos y acercándose.

-Lo encontré acá caído – dije sonriéndole.

-Es muy pequeñito – Mamá acaricio mi pelo – No vuelvas a alejarte sin avisarnos, debes comprender que estuvimos asustados de que algo te pasara - seguía acariciando mi pelo suavemente - así como la mama de este pequeñín, que lo ama estará preocupada de que él no este cuando regrese a su nido, nosotros te amamos con toda el alma Bella, y nos moriríamos si algo te pasara - susurró mamá para luego besar mi frente.

Papá puso sus manos frente a las mías - Dámelo pequeña, lo devolveré con su madre – deje el pajarito en sus manos con suavidad.

-Ahí está el nido – señale hacia el árbol.

Papá trepo con cuidado varias ramas hasta llegar al nido y con cuidado lo deposito guiñándome un ojo desde arriba cuando lo dejo acomodado, bajo rápidamente y volvió a mi lado.

-Mírame Bella... así como ese pajarillo… así eres tu mi cielo… inteligente, fuerte, tierna, cariñosa, amorosa, llena de vida... crecerás algún día y te convertirás en una hermosa persona que volara para hacer su vida, solo no te olvides de mamá y papá, que nosotros te llevaremos en nuestros corazones, aun después de que nuestro tiempo aquí termine - papá tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón - Aquí pequeña, el amor que uno da, los recuerdos, la felicidad... todo se lleva aquí Bella... jamás lo olvides, siempre serás una buena hija - susurro besando mi frente para luego abrazarme con fuerza y haciendo que mamá se uniera al abrazo y yo lo sabía, en mi corazón tenía la seguridad que mis papis siempre estarían en mi corazón no importa que pasara.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

Las vacaciones habían terminado ya estábamos en casa nuevamente y con Renée desempacábamos la maletas, Charlie había decidido irse hasta la estación de policía para ver cómo iba todo.

-¡RENEE! – el grito me sobresalto, era raro que Charlie gritara de esa manera. Vi a Renée bajar rápido las escaleras y la seguí por detrás.

-Charlie ¿Paso algo? – Él la miro sonriendo y negó con la cabeza - ¿Y porque gritas de esa manera? – Charlie sonrió más aún.

-Vengan – dijo dirigiéndose hacia los sillones -, nos sentemos acá – Renée y yo nos sentamos en el sillón grande pero Charlie se quedó parado frente a nosotros.

-Bueno… - dijo caminando de un lado al otro, parecia estar algo nervioso -, en dos semanas es nuestro aniversario de bodas - Renée asintió y sonrió aún más -, sé que les dije que tenía solo una semana de vacaciones porque estábamos con una investigación importante, pero la verdad es que pensé que además de compartir unas vacaciones familiares quería llevarte a un viaje especial – dijo mirando ahora a Renée fijo, yo solo los miraba sonriendo -. No es como estar en Miami, pero vamos a pasar dos semanas solos en Vancouver, en uno de los mejores hoteles, incluye spa y todas esas cosas que les gustan a las mujeres para que puedas disfrutar….

-¡Charlie no lo puedo creer! – Reí cuando Renée se abalanzo sobre él abrazando su cuello con fuerza mientras daba algunos saltitos de felicidad - ¡Una segunda luna de miel! – siguió emocionada.

-Sería algo así – dijo Charlie con serenidad -, nos lo merecemos, sobre todo tu por aguantarme durante todos estos años – escuche a Renée reír emocionada.

-¿Cuándo salimos? – pregunto emocionada.

-El domingo, nos vamos en auto y así disfrutamos de un viaje en ruta como te gustaba – ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, algo raro cuando yo estoy presente y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

…..

-¿Vas a estar una semana sola? – pregunto Edward cuando comente que mis padres se iban de luna de miel.

-Así es, aunque seguro Alice viene a hacerme compañía, calculo que puede que venga Rosalie también, tengo entendido que llega en dos días – conteste.

-Eso me gusta más, no quiero que estés sola en la casa – rodé mis ojos, tampoco que pudiera pasarme algo en una semana.

-¿Qué puede pasarme por quedarme una semana sola? – pregunte algo molesta.

-No lo sé… que entre alguien a robar… que caiga un meteorito justo en tu casa… que te quedes sin teléfono y te quedes encerrada sin alimento ni bebida… - sonreí, sé que lo estaba haciendo para que no me molestara – que haya una epidemia de vampiros en Forks y te quisieran convertir… que declaran el pueblo como zona de guerra y no pueda entrar a verte… - reí con ganas – tantas posibilidades…

-Y ninguna racional – dije riendo.

-Si lo hubiera sabido antes habría acomodado todo para estar allá, dos semanas sola para mí en esa casa… tantas posibilidades… - era increíble, todo el tiempo insinuaba algo, o seria mi mente demasiado pervertida.

-Pero ahora no se puede así que lo pasare con las chicas.

….

-¿Te dijo Rose a qué hora llegaba? – como efectivamente había supuesto Alice se iba a quedar conmigo cuando mis padres se fueran de segunda luna de miel.

-No, solo dijo que cuando llegara dejaba todo en la casa de sus padres y venia para acá – conteste -¿Quieres que la llamemos? – negó con la cabeza.

-Era porque podríamos haber salido al cine… ir hasta Port Angeles – no tenía muchas ganas de salir.

-Prefiero quedarme en casa, quiero leer una vez más las propuestas para tomar una decisión – asintió.

-¿Ya tienes alguna predilecta? – comencé a preparar la cena.

-Los Angeles y San Diego, son las que más me gustan pero aun no me decido por cuál de las dos – no iba a aceptar el alojamiento incluido, no me gustaba la idea de compartir con extraños, por lo que necesitaría tiempo para buscarme un lugar para vivir.

-Estaba pensando que cuando me recibiera podría seguirte, no quisiera que estuviéramos alejadas – eso sería lo ideal, tampoco quería estar separada de Alice, nos conocíamos de toda la vida.

-Eso sería excelente, pero no te precipites, debes ver que es lo que más te conviene – asintió de acuerdo.

Después de cenar, preparamos palomitas de maíz, nos servimos dos grandes vasos de coca cola y nos acomodamos en el living para hacer una maratón de películas hasta la madrugada.


	47. Capítulo 46: Amores eternos y no corresp

**_Capítulo 46: Amores eternos y no correspondidos._**

**_Bella POV_**

-Bella ¿no te vas a meter a la pileta? – pregunto Rose, ella ya estaba metida junto con Alice, mientras yo me había sentado en una de las reposeras bajo la sombrilla con las carpetas de la pasantía.

-Aun no – conteste apenas mirándolas -, ya termino en un rato – definitivamente me inclinaba hacia el ofrecimiento de Los Angeles.

-De acuerdo, pero Rose estaba creyendo que no sabes nadar y por eso no te metes – dijo Alice en tono de burla, rodé mis ojos y la mire sonriendo.

-Me ha visto meterme los años anteriores por lo que no creo que ella piense eso – Alice me saco la lengua juguetona y la imite.

-Estaba pensando que si te vas a Los Angeles y Alice se va contigo yo puedo seguirlas también – mire a Rosalie sorprendida, eso me tomo desprevenida, éramos amigas pero no sabía que hasta ese punto.

-¿Y qué pasa con Emmett? – era hora de tocar eso, había estado esquivando el tema desde hace tres días que llego.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Emmett con todo esto? – pregunto esquiva y me pareció algo renuente.

-Emmett sigue sin estar bien, es obvio que te extraña – dijo Alice de manera insistente.

-Ya no hay nada entre nosotros… yo… - Rosalie salió de la pileta y Alice la siguió, se envolvió en una toalla, estrujo un poco su pelo y se sentó en otra reposera a mi lado, Alice se acomodó a su lado -. Conocí a alguien – si hubiera estado tomando o comiendo algo me atraganto seguro, eso no me lo esperaba para nada.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cómo que conociste a alguien? – Alice sonó indignada y yo simplemente no podía articular palabra.

-Hace como cinco meses se llama Royce….

-¿Emmett lo sabe? – la corte en el acto, yo quiero a Rose pero no me gustaba esto, Emmett aun la amaba y ella lo sabía, no podía creer que Rose lo haya olvidado.

-Se lo dije cuando llegue, él está en casa – dijo esquivando mi mirada, parecia culpable y debía sentirse así, estoy segura que todavía siente algo por él, una amor tan fuerte no puede morir de un día para el otro.

-¿Estas segura? Para mi ustedes están destinados a estar juntos… yo lo sentía… - dijo Alice suspirando con tristeza.

-Pues no lo sentiste bien, ahora estoy empezando algo con Royce – sentencio Rosalie y ese fue el final de la conversación.

La tarde después de la noticia de Rosalie no había pasado muy amena, a mí me estaba costando mucho aceptar que ella hubiera elegido a cualquiera por encima de Emmett, sobre todo porque sé que él la ama y estoy segura que ella también, pero Rosalie es muy terca.

-¡Ya llegaste! – Renée me saco de mis pensamientos -. Ven tengo algo para ti – dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta su taller.

-¿Qué es esto? – dije tomando la caja de color lila con un gran moño.

-¡Ábrela! – Exclamo emocionada – Espero te guste – abrí la caja lentamente, saque lo que estaba adentro.

-No hemos viajado mucho, pero no puedes negar que tu padre nos ha llevado a comer a lugares raros – me reí y me emocione cuando comprobé lo que era.

-Son las remeras – afirme y ella asintió. Me había hecho una manta con todas las remeras que habíamos comprado en lugares donde habíamos ido haciendo cortos paseos, lugares raros, chicos y desconocidos. Era realmente increíble.

-¡Gracias! – exclame mientras la abraza -. Es perfecta mamá – acaricio mi espalda aun abrazada a mí.

-Quiero que la tengas para cuando te mudes donde decidas, así tienes un recuerdo de nosotros, ahí remeras de tu padre, mías y tuyas – se alejó un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos -. Nunca me voy a cansar de repetirte cuan orgullosa estoy de ti – sonreí y se me escaparon un par de lágrimas -. Cuando vuelva y si ya has decido donde ir te quiero ayudar a preparar todo – asentí.

-Me encantaría eso – conteste emocionada aun.

…...

-Hola Bella – respondió Emmett, quería saber cómo estaba.

-Hola Em… quiero hacerte una propuesta – dije decidida, ya lo había hablado con Alice y ella también quería retomar esas salidas al cine con el oso.

-No quiero tener problemas con mi hermanito, aunque no lo creas y yo me vea tan grande él es muy fuerte, así que búscate alguien más para una propuesta indecente – se largó a reír con ganas y yo solo pude rodar mis ojos.

-Sigues siendo un niño – acuse y le dio más risa.

-Un niño eterno – aseguro.

-Eso me alegra, así me gustas – parecia no haber perdido su humor, lo cual era buena señal.

-Si mi Eddie se entera de que te gusto me mata – bufe molesta.

-Y si sabe que le dices Eddie va a ser peor – conteste.

-¿Cuál era la propuesta? – pregunto.

-Vamos al cine, hay una de terror que con Alice no queremos ver solas – largo una risilla baja.

-Siiii, me anoto, ya las estaba extrañando – dijo con alegría y reí -. Las paso a buscar a cada una por su casa en media hora – confirmo.

-Me parece bien, le aviso a Alice – conteste.

Como quedamos Emmett nos pasó a buscar primero a Alice y después a mí, fuimos hasta Port Angeles directo al cine, compramos las eternas palomitas de maíz, la bebida y los caramelos para el niño que venía con nosotros. Emmett como el no adulto que es, se dedicó a asustarnos durante toda la película, estábamos viendo actividad paranormal 4, después de asustarnos y hacernos saltar en nuestro asiento se reía casi a carcajadas, pero esto era algo normal, lo único bueno era que no había mucha gente porque era mediado de semana.

-Eres un idiota – le dijo Alice dándole un golpecito con su puño en el brazo y él seguía riendo.

-Es que me encanto verte saltar – prácticamente la había matado del susto a Alice.

-Si te sigues portando así no te vuelvo a comprar dulces cuando salgamos – dije riendo.

Emmett me mostro un puchero y reí -. No seas mala conmigo, me gustan mucho los dulces – rodé mis ojos.

-Entonces se un niño bueno – dijo Alice y él asintió.

No podía faltar una gran y rica hamburguesa para terminar nuestro paseo, así que nos dirigimos a McDonald's. Emmett trago su hamburguesa en solo tres bocados, lo cual no le resulto suficiente y esperamos se comprara otra, cuando termino se estiro sobre el asiento golpeando su estómago.

-Ahora si estoy listo – dijo y le sonreímos – Lárguenlo – dijo y lo mire sin entender -. Sé que esta es nuestra rutina y sé que también hay algo que quieren que hablar conmigo.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Alice con timidez.

-Todo lo bien que puedo después de la noticia – dijo con tranquilidad -. Estoy intentando por todos los medios no darle muchas vueltas en mi cabeza, yo he logrado superar un poco la separación y me está yendo bien – dijo con seguridad.

-¿No te molesta? – pregunte también con timidez.

-Está decidida a no estar conmigo, está bien que quiera rehacer su vida, yo al principio estaba como perdido, salí con varias chicas, pero después me centre en el estudio, es lo mejor para mí, más adelante veré que pasa – dijo con toda serenidad, eso resultaba admirable.

Emmett nos llevó a casa luego de eso, trato de mantener su buen humor y creo que lo logro, aunque había momento que se lo notaba estaba como ido, pero así y todo estuvo tan bromista y risueño como suele estar.

…

-McGraw-Hill editorial, buenas tardes – ya había tomado la decisión y era el momento de confirmar.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Isabella Swan, quiero hablar con la señora Amber Crawford de recursos humanos – conteste algo nerviosa. Lo había hablado con Edward muchas veces, tanto él como mis padres estaban al tanto de la decisión.

-Un momento por favor ahora la comunico – y me dejo con una tediosa música que se repetía insistentemente una y otra vez.

Uno cinco minutos después - Amber Crawford buenas tardes, hablo con Isabella Swan ¿Verdad? – su voz era algo autoritaria, fuerte y decidida.

-Así es, hablo por una pasantía, me llego a través de la universidad de Alaska – informa para que me ubicara.

-Si por supuesto, acá tengo sus datos, una de las diez mejores recibidas este año – resumió - ¿En que la puedo ayudar? – siguió.

-Voy a tomar la pasantía que me ofrecieron, quería saber cuáles serían los pasos a seguir – se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

-La pasantía comienza a partir del 1 de noviembre, primero necesito que busque al final de la carpeta que se le envió hay una carta de aceptación que tiene que firmar y enviarnos lo antes posible, me estaré contactando con usted una vez recibida para informarle que día debe venir a firmar el contrato, como se indicaba contara con todo lo que obliga la ley, el contrato seguramente lo estaremos firmando mínimo un mes antes de que comience efectivamente a trabajar – su voz era segura, se notaba una mujer centrada -. Una vez se haya firmado el contrato se le indicara el nombre de editor del cual será la asistente.

-Acá no aclaraba nada sobre el horario de trabajo ¿En qué momento me lo asignarían? – era lo que más me interesaba ya que necesitaba organizarme, había unos cursos que quería realizar allá.

-Para cuando venga a firmar tendremos todo organizado, solo necesitábamos que lo confirmara lo antes posible – contesto.

Quedo en llamarme una vez recibiera la carta de aceptación que debía mandarle, así que una vez corte la comunicación rellene la planilla y merendé con mamá y fui a dejar la carta en el correo para que llegara lo más rápido posible.

-Mande la carta esta tarde, así que ya está hecho, me mudo a Los Angeles – Edward suspiro profundo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Eso es muy bueno cariño – y se exactamente como se sentía, porque yo estaba igual…. Tristeza, mucha tristeza era lo que sentía por no poder concretar el deseo de estar juntos.

-¿En verdad piensas que esto es lo que tengo que hacer? – creo que esta pregunta se la he hecho demasiadas veces, pero me siento insegura, aterrada y más alejada de él.

-Estoy seguro, es lo mejor para ti – aseguro una vez más -, después de un año yo te sigo y viviremos en Los Angeles los dos juntos – y esa parte era la que más me gustaba de todo esto.

-¿Pero si te sale algo en otro lugar? – proteste, era una posibilidad que también teníamos que contemplar.

-Bella amor, te adelantas demasiado, eso lo veremos si efectivamente sale algo así después del año, por ahora el plan es como hablamos, te vas a Los Angeles, te instalas y trabajas haya en un departamento algo más grande que el mío, en un año me recibo y me voy a vivir contigo allá – ese era el plan, tal cual lo habíamos hablado -. No pienses en más posibilidades, solo aférrate a este plan y luego si sale algo que lo altere decidiremos cuando eso llegue…. ¿entendido? – mordí mi labio sonriendo.

-Si señor – conteste y lo escuche reír bajo.

-Muy bien mi reina, así me gusta, obediente y amorosa – dijo en tono de burla.

-Te amo cielo – suspiramos fuerte los dos y reímos.

-Te amo cariño – luego de eso cortamos la comunicación.

….

-Rosalie, Alice ¿Cómo están chicas? – Renée entro en el living, estábamos conversando antes de salir de compras y esta vez estaba más que conforme en ir, iba a pasar una semana sola con Edward y debía abastecerme de ropa interior nueva y provocativa al igual que de camisones.

-Renée que gusto verte – contesto Rosalie acercándose para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla -. Dispuestas a salir de compras – contesto a su pregunta.

-¿Y Bella accedió a ir? – pregunto mirándome incrédula y rodé mis ojos riendo.

-Hola Renée – ahora Alice la saludo -. Creo que Bella tiene un incentivo para salir de compras el cual llega en poco tiempo – Renée asintió sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo – contesto y bufe molesta.

-¿Nos vamos? Antes de que me arrepienta – dije y todas rieron.

-Vayan con cuidado y les agradezco que venga a hacerle compañía esta semana a Bella para que no esté sola – dijo Renée mirando de manera alterna a Rosalie y Alice, las dos le sonrieron -. Son grandes amigas y me gusta que Bella las haya encontrado… No sé si las veré mañana antes de irme así que las saludo ahora – abrazo a cada una y note la cara de angustia en Alice cuando abrazo a Renée.

-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte a Alice cuando íbamos saliendo.

-Ya me conoces, solo son sensaciones – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Mañana despídete de tus papas antes de que se vayan. Asentí, eso tenía pensado hacer no necesitaba decírmelo.

El resultado de las compras fueron tres bolsas de ropa interior, dos sexis camisoncitos nuevos, una bikini y algunas remeras y vestidos cortos, con unos tacos demasiados altos. Pero estaba contenta, teníamos un mes para estar juntos con Edward y pensaba darle los mejores recuerdos para cuando estuviéramos separados de nuevo.

Entraba con mis bolsas, ya era la noche y me asuste al entrar y ver a Charlie ir corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, deje rápidamente todo a un costado y corrí detrás de él. En la cocina no estaba así que salí al jardín y encontré a Renée sentada en el piso y a Charlie estaba sacándole el zapato de un pie con sumo cuidado.

-¿Qué paso? – me arrodille al lado de Renée.

-Me torcí el tobillo – protesto Renée y puso cara de dolor cuando Charlie lo movilizo despacio.

-Mejor entramos y te llevo al médico – dijo Charlie con cara de preocupación.

-Solo llévame a la cama y lo dejo en reposo con una bolsa de hielo – Charlie la miro ceñudo -. No te preocupes me duele solo un poco.

-Podemos ir al médico y que te revisen bien – insistí.

-Un poco de hielo para que desinflame y una venda es todo lo que necesito – afirmo Renée -, solo llévame a arriba – dijo estirando sus brazos para que Charlie la alzara en brazos, me dio gracia porque la hacía ver como una niñita.

Charlie la tomo en brazos con muy poco esfuerzo, se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios y se sonrieron, fui siguiéndolos en lo que entraban a la casa y me detuve solo para buscar un poco de hielo para llevarle a Renée y se lo colocara en el tobillo.

-¿Segura estas bien? – lo escuche preguntar a Charlie cuando entraba en la habitación de mis padres.

-Segura, no es tan grave, veras que para nuestro paseo estaré perfecta – insistió Renée sonriéndole con ternura.

-Te traje el hielo – los dos me sonrieron y me acerque para entregárselo.

-Voy a ir a comprarte una venda para que te coloques – dijo Charlie poniéndose de pie, le dio un beso en la cabeza a Renée y otro a mí. Nos sonrió antes de irse.

-Le gusta preocuparse de mas, no solo contigo, conmigo también – mire a Renée y le sonreí -, pero es lindo sentirse tan cuidada – asentí totalmente de acuerdo, eso también me gustaba de Edward y era algo que tenían en común con Charlie, los dos me cuidaba mucho, a veces de más.

-Es raro ver a Charlie tan cariñoso, generalmente no los suelo ver abrazados o besándose – pero igual sabía que ellos se amaban.

-Charlie es medio parco, no es de demostrar sentimientos pero tiene sus momentos – asentí de acuerdo, yo he vivido muchos momentos con él en los que dejo salir todo su amor -. ¿Segura estas bien? – Renée acaricio mi mejilla con cariño y me miro con dulzura.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, tienes mamá para mucho rato – dijo sonriendo y la abrace en respuesta.

…..

-Tienen que llamarme seguido y avisarme como les está yendo – dije mientras ayudaba a mis padres a subir sus cosas al auto.

-De acuerdo, pero tú también me llamas y te reportas, cualquier cosa que pase o necesites sabes que cuentas con Charles para que te ayude – Charlie me miro severo y asentí sonriendo.

-Y Edward vuelve dentro de poco – agrego mamá y Charlie para mi sorpresa no hizo ninguna cara.

-También eso – se mostró de acuerdo y lo mire sorprendida -. Si quieres puedes decirle que te haga compañía por la noche… - ok, alguien había cambiado a mi padre -… se puede quedar en el sofá… – sonreía por su cara seria al decir lo último.

-Creo que es buena idea, siempre estarás más segura así – agrego Renée, rodé mis ojos, tampoco que no supiera cuidarme para nada.

-Creo que están exagerando, puedo estar algo sola sin correr peligro – dije totalmente convencida que es así.

-Estoy seguro que sí, pero sigues siendo mi niñita y no te quiero sola – dijo Charlie con cara de preocupación -. No quiero que algo te pase teniendo alguien que sé que te va a cuidar y que te ama – abrí grande mis ojos -. Edward lo hace y sé que haría cualquier cosa por ti – y me quede sin palabras.

-Cierra la boca Bella, no es tan extraño esto en Charlie – Renée me sonreía con burla mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas más en el auto.

-Esto quiero decir que aceptas a Edward – asegure mirando a Charlie.

-Debo reconocer que es un buen chico, te quiere, te cuida, creo que te dejo segura con él y que puedo confiar plenamente en que no te haría daño – tuve que abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, me hacía feliz que Charlie finalmente confiara en Edward -. Todo este tiempo lo ha demostrado y no me puedo quejar se ha comportado muy correctamente todo el tiempo… - ciño su frente -, aunque eso que se meta a escondidas en tu habitación de noche no es de mi agradó, pero ya eres grande y sé que hay cosas que son inevitables – y ahí quede totalmente en blanco, con mis ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas y mi boca muy abierta.

-¿Tu… tu… tu sabias que se metía por mi ventana? – tartamudee mientras le pregunte y para ser sincera con algo de miedo.

-¿Lo sabias? – Renée también lo miro sorprendida.

-¿En serio pensaron que no me daría cuenta? Soy policía desde que tengo conciencia, no se me iba a pasar algo así…

-Pero… pero nunca dijiste nada… no lo amenazaste ni lo echaste de casa – seguí diciendo sorprendida -, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – pregunte.

-Recuerdas ese día que golpee tu puerta – como para no recordarle, me lleve el susto y el golpe de mi vida ese día, asentí para confirmar que lo recordaba -, ya tenía mis sospechas… había salido temprano y encontré su auto a dos cuadras de la casa estacionado, volví y estuve un rato parado frente a tu puerta y los escuche hablar – se encogió de hombros, fue cuando les golpee la puerta… debo admitir que es rápido para escapar, pero tu… - toco mi nariz con un dedo – no eres buena para mentir – sonreí porque tenía toda la razón.

-¿Y después porque no les dijiste nada a ellos o a mí? – pregunto Renée intrigada.

-Pensaba hablar con los dos, hacer que Edward viniera y aclarar las cosas – Charlie suspiro profundo -, pero te vi con él, como le sonreías, como te cuidaba y te animaba…. Estabas mejor cuando él estaba cerca… - ciño su frente -, me costó quedarme callado, pero te amo… - me miro y sonreí más, eso no se escuchaba siempre de Charlie -, a las dos… - miro a Renée y ella se ruborizo lo que me hizo reír bajo – y sopesando las cosas intuí que podía ser mejor dejarlo así, habías estado tan mal que no podía arriesgarme a arruinarlo y que estuvieras mal de nuevo… me quede callado… - esto era toda una confesión y me di cuenta la manera tan profunda que me amaba y lo que sería capaz de hacer por mí, entendí que era una de las personas más importante y amadas en su vida. Tomo mi mentón para que lo mirara -. Lo que nunca me imaginé es que terminarías enamorada de él… - otro suspiro profundo -, aunque no creo que haya alguien mejor para ti… - y lo abrace, con fuerza, mucha fuerza para demostrarle cuanto lo quería.

-Te amo papá… por siempre… eres el mejor – dije desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Te amo también mi niña – me abrazo fuerte también -. Debemos irnos – dijo unos minutos después mientras nos separamos. Asentí y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Cuídate – asentí nuevamente.

-Dile a Edward que se asegure que la casa este bien cerrada de noche y disfruten de las vacaciones – dijo Renée mientras me abrazaba -. Te amo mi pequeña – también me abrazo y beso mi mejilla.

-Te amo mamá… - les sonreí a ambos -. Tenga mucho cuidado en el viaje y no manejes mucho de noche, llámenme apenas lleguen al hotel – asintieron.

Subieron al auto, ambos me saludaron por última vez con la mano y partieron. Me quede mirando cómo se alejaba el auto con mis padres adentro, nunca los había visto partir de esta manera, también entendía cómo debían sentirse cada vez que yo me iba para la universidad después de las vacaciones y como se sentirían cuando me fuera a vivir a otra ciudad ahora. Esta opresión en mi pecho como si no los fuera a ver de nuevo era hasta dolorosa, pero sé que es por ser la primera vez que los veo yo alejarse a ellos. Cuando volvieran se pasaría, era bueno saber el amor que nos teníamos, es de los pocos amores que son eternos y se llevan toda la vida en el corazón.


	48. Capítulo 47: Apasionado reencuentro

_**Capítulo 47: Apasionado reencuentro.**_

**_Bella POV_**

Rosalie y Alice habían insistido que pasáramos el día en la pileta, pero hoy llegaba Edward y aun no me había confirmado la hora en que estaría en casa, puedo adelantar el viaje y solo sería un día sin él, sabe que odio las sorpresas pero a él lo mismo le gusta sorprenderme por lo que seguramente no me estaría confirmando cuando llegaba. Decidí quedarme en casa sola para esperarlo, pasar un tiempo a solas no es malo, además debía arreglar y acomodar todo para cuando él llegara.

"**Hola cielo ¿a qué hora llegas? B"** –me senté en el sillón a espera su respuesta.

"**Creo que será tarde en la noche, pero voy directo a ti. ¿Tus padres ya se fueron? E"**

"**Hace un par de minutos. Te extraño mucho. B"**

"**¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo? E"** – sonreí por su preocupación.

"**Después te cuento, fue una despedida emotiva. B"**

"**También te extraño y quiero tenerte en mis brazos, estoy ansioso por verte. E"**

"**Estoy igual amor. No te distraigo más… te amo. B"**

"**Te amo. E"**

Empecé a acomodar con mucha tranquilidad la casa, cargue le lavarropas, me prepare el almuerzo el cual comí en un silencio estremecedor pero no estaba de ánimos tampoco para ni escuchar música, la despedida con mis padres me habían dejado una sensación algo amarga y si le sumamos que Alice no deja de insistir que hable mucho con ellos y los llame, estaba algo insegura.

-Hola Bella – la voz de Alice sonó algo apagada.

-¿Te pasa algo Ali? – no era normal escucharla tan decaída.

-Sensaciones…. Ya sabes… - se notaba que no eran buenas sensaciones -. ¿Tus padres ya se fueron? ¿Todo bien? – nuevamente la notaba preocupada por mis padres.

-Se fueron temprano y hasta ahora todo bien, los dos se notaban contentos – confirme.

-Eso es bueno, seguro la pasan muy bien – su voz sonó un poco más animada ahora -. Podrías venir un rato a casa, después de todo Jasper me dijo que no llegarían hasta la noche – resople, no tenía ganas de salir de casa.

-No Ali, ya te dije que lo esperare en casa y además tengo cosas que hacer – repetí una vez más.

-De acuerdo, pero mañana nos juntamos y hacemos algo – dijo con firmeza.

-Alice tu sabes que te adoro, pero Edward y yo pasamos mucho tiempo separados….

-Bella por favor… - rogo y puedo jurar que estaba haciendo ese pucherito tan tierno y característico de ella cuando te quiere convencer y dar pena.

-No Alice – dije con firmeza y la escuche reír bajito -, mañana tengo planeado pasar todo el día con mi novio, solos… muy solos y compartir cosas solo con él – un día todo para mi, eso quería.

-Está bien – dijo resignada -. Después nos llamamos para quedar durante la semana – en eso no tenía problema alguno.

-De acuerdo, durante la semana quedamos en hacer algo – asegure.

Durante la tarde estuve igual de ocupada, esta casa realmente necesitaba que alguien se dedicara varias horas a dejarla reluciente y eso hice. Mire la heladera para planear la cena, no sabía bien a qué hora llegaría Edward pero seguramente vendría con hambre o podía ser así y en cualquier caso tenía que tenerle algo preparado.

-¡Voy! – grite cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Me había entrado a duchar para luego ir a hacer algunas compras para rellenar la heladera y la alacena.

Comencé a vestirme lo más rápido posible, teniendo en cuenta que era algo incómodo porque mi piel aún estaba algo húmeda. El timbre sonó dos veces mal, no volví a gritar ya había avisado que iría, pero nuevamente sonó tres veces más y luego un buen aporreo en la puerta.

-¡YA ATIENDO! – grite mientras bajaba las escaleras algo enojada y terminando de colocarme la remera. Nuevamente aporrearon la puerta, a esta altura ya estaba muy irritada - ¡DIJE…! - me quede sin voz en el preciso momento que abrí la puerta porque ahí parado con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida, sus ojos verdes quemándome y su pelo seductoramente revuelto estaba mi milagro personal, mi ángel… mi caballero en armadura.

-Creo que merezco una buena bienvenida – sin dejarme reaccionar, se agacho tomándome de las piernas y paso mi torso por arriba de su hombro… me cargo en su hombro… _¿me cargo en su hombro?... ¡Edward me llevaba en su hombro!_ Esto no era tan malo después de todo, mi cabeza colgaba del lado de su espalda y podía ver su trasero perfecto y duro en primer plano.

-¡Edward! – exclame cuando reaccione mientras lo escuche reír con ganas y luego una fuerte palmada en mi trasero - ¡EY! – grite y su risa fue más fuerte -. ¡Bájame! – ya estaba terminando de subir las escaleras.

-Lo siento cielo pero tu hombre está algo ansioso… - acaricio mi trasero bajando placenteramente para mi entrepierna haciéndome gemir con ansiedad – te extrañado… he extrañado esto… - apretó mi sexo con la fuerza justa para hacerme acalorar y gemir por segunda vez.

-También… - se me corto la respiración cuando presiono justo en mi entrada, entro en la habitación y sin ningún reparo me tiro sobre la cama.

-Desnuda… - lo mire sonriendo - ¡Ahora Bella! – su voz fue exigente y autoritaria, esa voz me hacía humedecer de manera abrumadora.

Lo vi sacarse la camisa que traía encima de la remera, lo hizo rápido mientras me miraba fijamente en lo que yo me iba desnudando lo más rápido posible. Jadee de placer cuando su torso de mármol y blanco quedo desnudo, un cosquilleo recorrió mi columna cuando escuche el sonido de la hebilla de su cinturón cuando lo abría, medio segundo después su pantalón caía al suelo dejándome deleitar con el enorme bulto que aun resguardaba el bóxer blanco y gris que traía puesto.

-Estás lerda Bella – me saco de mi ensoñación, había quedado embobada mirando… más bien admirando y comiéndome con los ojos su cuerpo.

Me tomo con fuerza del borde del pantalón acercándome a su cuerpo con rudeza, mis senos ya estaban al aire por lo que con una de sus manos me tenía tomada con fuerza de la cintura y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar mis senos, alternando suaves caricias primero en uno y luego al otro. Mi respiración salía sonora y agitada por mis labios, solo cerré los ojos y me dedique a sentir sus caricias en mi piel sensible, temblé de placer cuando tomo uno de mis pezones y lo masajeo un poco con sus dedos y luego sentí sus labios aprisionarlo, lamiéndolo un poco y tirándolo hasta que lo soltó para luego volver a succionarlo con su boca. Los jadeos comenzaron a hacerse más que audibles inundando la habitación. Los minutos pasaban y Edward seguía en el mismo lugar, no avanzaba o se cansaba de esa parte especifica de mi cuerpo y había una parte de mí que estaba muy disconforme y desatendida, era esa lugar entre mis piernas que parecia estar chorreando la humedad y en llamas por el calor.

-Ed…. ¡AAAHHH!... – grite con fuerza cuando en un rápido movimiento fue hacia el otro pezón y lo mordió con mucha fuerza, un dolor placentero recorrió mi piel.

Soltó mi cintura y ocupo sus dos manos en la tarea de desabrochar mi jean y bajarlo, aunque nunca despego su boca ni su lengua de mi pezón. Subí mis manos a su pelo para empezar a revolverlo, despeinarlo y tironearlo con ganas. De un empujon suave en mi vientre termine acostada en la cama, tomo mis piernas por la rodilla y me instó a doblarlas apoyando mis pies bien en el borde y manteniéndolas bien abierta. Se arrodillo al borde de la cama entre mis piernas, acaricio con suavidad mi sexo con sus dedos bajando y subiendo por todo mi intimidad, abrió los labios exteriores y acaricio de nuevo suavemente hasta que sin aviso adentro dos dedos en mi interior haciéndome convulsionar de placer cuando toco mi punto g el cual Edward sabía exactamente donde estaba.

-Otra vez cielo… - rogué cuando saco sus dedos de mi interior mientras mi vientre gritaba pidiendo más -… por favor…

-Ya va mi reina – subió dando besos chicos y suaves por mis piernas desde la pantorrilla, recorriendo mis muslos hasta que su boca rozo mí humedad.

-¡Oh Dios!... – arquee mi columna y enterre mi cabeza en el colchón cuando empezó a darme besos de lengua en mi sexo.

Su lengua experta se dedica con devoción, su incipiente barba raspaba un poco mi piel sensible por sus besos provocando que los espasmos de placer se acrecentaran dejándome sin respiración. Tomaba fuertes bocanadas de aire mientras retorcía mi cuerpo de un lado al otro, las manos de Edward me aferraron de la cintura para mantenerme quieta y rasgo con sus dientes suavemente mi clítoris haciéndome gritar su nombre con fuerza.

-Extrañaba tu sabor – susurro contra mi piel enviando miles de vibraciones a todo mi cuerpo -, eres tan rica… - volvió a enterrarse en mi entrepierna aprisionando mi clítoris con sus labios y en un solo movimiento profundo y rápido enterró dos dedos en mi interior -, estas tan mojada…. Amo que te pongas así por mí…

-Solo… por… ti… - dije entre jadeos y respiraciones profunda.

-¿Solo por mí? – temblé cuando presiono mi punto g.

-Por ti…. Solo… por… ti… - confirme nuevamente jadeando.

-Si… solo por mí… - aseguro – te vas a correr con fuerza…. Solo para mi… - los dos sabíamos que estaba en el límite, mi orgasmo estaba a segundos de explotar y prometía ser memorable – mi reina… mi pequeña niña hermosa… dámelo Bella… ¡córrete! – exigió y movió más sus dedos en mi interior y el fuego exploto arrasando cada célula de mi cuerpo y grite muchas veces su nombre hasta que quede desmadejada sobre la cama tratando de calmar mi respiración.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmar mi respiración, pero conociendo a Edward sabía que no me dejaría. Sonreí con ganas cuando tomo mis caderas con fuerza, la cama se hundió y acomodo mis trasero en sus piernas, una sola embestida, profunda, fuerte y dura, se clavó en mi vientre un golpe de placer recorrió mi columna haciéndome jadear con fuerza.

-¡Mierda Bella!... ¡Eres jodidamente estrecha!... – exclamo con voz ronca y sensual.

-Así te gusta… - abrí mis ojos sonriendo y me miro de la misma manera.

-Así me gustas… - confirmo -, agárrate fuerte cariño… no voy a tener compasión… - apenas tuve tiempo de agarrar con fuerza las sabanas, que era lo único que tenía a mano cuando empezó a e embestir contra mi cuerpo.

Su ingle chocaba con la mía con fuerza, golpes duro, placenteros, estremecedores y en cierta forma dolorosos, pero un dolor agónicamente excitante. Se clavaba en mí como dijo, sin compasión, con fuerza y rápido, muy rápido, salía y entraba una y otra vez, gemía alto al igual que yo, gritos, suspiros, nuestros cuerpos cubiertos por una capa de sudor y el olor a sexo impregnando el ambiente. Nuestras pieles rozándose, transmitiendo miles de corrientes eléctricas de placer y cosquilleos exquisitos. Subí mis brazos por arriba de mi cabeza buscando de que aferrarme y solo encontré el borde de mi cama y me agarre con fuerza, en cualquier momento terminaría con la cabeza colgando por el otro lado ya que las embestidas de Edward eran tan fuertes que me llevaba más arriba cada vez.

-Cuando te diga…. – jadeo fuerte – aprieta mi pene… - jadeo más -… contrae tu paredes… - se terminó de explicar. Nos miramos y solo pude asentir -. No cierres los ojos…. – me concentre en los suyos. Su boca se torció en un gesto de puro placer, un rasgo muy sensual y abrumador.

Siguió embistiéndome con fuerza, mis paredes ondulaban con fuerza envolviendo su miembro en mi interior, no tenía idea de cómo hacer lo que me pidió, pero no quita que lo intentaría porque sé que le brindaría más placer, después de todo por algo me lo pedía.

-Eso preciosa… me aprietas tanto… - gimió con fuerza.

-Edward ya me corro – apreté el borde de la cama con fuerza.

-Espera… - volvió a embestirme con fuerza, si seguía así me iba a correr aunque el no quisiera – espérame… - elevo más mi trasero y siguió golpeando nuestros sexos.

-Edward… - sonó a ruego y eso era, necesitaba con urgencia terminar ya no podía retenerlo.

-¡Ahora!... ciérrate sobre mi… contráete contra mi… - hice mi mejor esfuerzo por contraer mis paredes con fuerza - ¡Así, mierda! – Tembló todo mi cuerpo y apretó más mis caderas - ¡Suéltalo ahora! – exclamo y por fin me deje ir.

Mi orgasmo exploto al mismo tiempo que el de Edward, apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y su ingle contra la mía, su liquido se derramo en mi interior con fuerza llenándome y mezclándose con el mío. Ambos gritamos nuestros nombres con fuerza y luego de un par de minutos Edward se derrumbó sobre mi cuerpo.

Tapo todo mi cuerpo con el suyo, lo abrace con fuerza aferrándolo a mi cuerpo y escondió su cara en la curvatura de mi cuello. Lo escuche reír bajito contra mi piel y sin saber porque lo imite. Se abrazó a mi cuerpo para girarnos y que quedara yo encima de él.

-La mejor bienvenida del mundo – murmuro y reímos.

-No te di la bienvenida – dije mirándolo -, no me dejaste hablar en ningún momento, no pude decir bienvenido – se enderezo un poco mientras me acerque porque sabía que buscaba mis labios y nos besamos con desespero, ansias, pasión y amor… mucho amor.

-Entonces – me miro serio - ¿mi bienvenida? – me acerque nuevamente a sus labios.

-Bienvenido amor – susurre y le di un casto beso.

-Gracias cariño – me dio otra casto beso y acomode mi cabeza en su pecho.

Me había quedado profundamente dormida, no tengo conciencia de en qué momento había sucedido pero era muy normal que sucediera luego de una de nuestras sesiones con Edward, realmente me agotaba y la única forma de recuperar fuerzas era durmiendo lo más posible. Me senté en la cama tapándome con las sabanas, Edward no estaba en la habitación y no se escuchaba ruido en el baño. Busque mi ropa y me vestí solo con un pantaloncito corto y una musculosa, ya en las escaleras podía escuchar el ruido en la cocina, trate de no hacer ruido y entre en puntas de pie hasta llegar a él y abrazarlo fuerte por su espalda.

-Preciosa - acaricio mis manos y bese su espalda de manera sugestiva, ya estaba empezando a sentir las palpitaciones en mi interior y como no hacerlo cuando lo tenía en mi cocina únicamente con sus bóxer que no disimulaban para nada su hermoso trasero y su gran atributo.

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola? – acaricie su espalda con mi nariz muy suavemente.

-Porque estaba con hambre… tú me diste algo muy rico hoy pero no fue suficiente… - dijo de manera sugestiva y simule morderlo.

-Puedo darte más si quieres – murmure contra su piel.

En un movimiento casi imperceptible se dio vuelta aferrándome de la cintura, me apretó contra su cuerpo mirándome con sus ojos verdes ahora más oscuros.

-Pequeña provocadora – dijo y se abalanzo contra mis labios para morderlos sin delicadeza alguna.

-Se me van a hinchar – proteste cuando se separó levemente.

-Me importa una mierda – su tono fue muy ansioso -, son míos y los uso como quiera – dicho eso volvió a morder mi labio para luego fundirnos en un beso profundo y apasionado.

Su lengua entraba de manera ruda y demandante en mi boca, busco mi lengua y comenzamos la batalla la cual sin duda alguna termino ganando él, masajeo mi lengua con la suya, lamio mis dientes y luego mis labios. Apretó con fuerza mis nalgas con sus manos, me elevo varios centímetros sobre el piso y me dejo sentada sobre la mesada de la cocina. Metió su mando dentro de mi pantaloncito y palpo como buscando algo.

-Así que mi pequeña quiero ser traviesa – esa sonrisa torcida me hizo mojar más de lo que estaba -… mmm… sin braguitas…. – asentí mordiendo mi labio y algo acalorada.

-¿No te gusta? ¿Está mal? – pregunte con inocencia más bien jugando.

-Está perfecto, más fácil para mi…

-¡Edward! – exclame cuando dos de sus dedos se adentraron con fuerza en mi vientre, fue tan repentino e impactante que arque mi cuerpo quedándome sin aire.

-Siempre tan lista para mí – susurro contra la curvatura mi cuello y el hombro y unos segundo después una gran marca quedo en el lugar – Quítate la musculosa – solo asentí y rápidamente me la quite.

-Te quiero adentro…

-Estoy adentro preciosa – negué con la cabeza - ¿Qué quieres adentro? – Sonrió con malicia, él sabía lo que quería - ¡dímelo! – exigió.

-Tu pene, ese pedazo de carne dura y caliente que tienes entre tus piernas – eso no sé de dónde salió, pero era evidente que le gusto porque sonrió más grande.

Tomo el bordo de mi pantaloncito, eleve mi trasero para que lo pudiera sacar dejándome desnuda, bajo su bóxer con rapidez y en una sola estocada fuerte y firme se clavó en mi interior dejándome sin aire en los pulmones una vez más. Sus labios buscaron la piel de mis hombros y dio una fuerte mordida haciéndome gritar de placer, embistió contra mí sin miramientos ni demoras y una vez más sin piedad, una y otra vez invadía mi interior con fuertes estocadas mientras busco mis labios y comenzó a morderlos con fuerza.

-Te amo… te deseo… - gimió contra mi boca -…ni mente ni mi cuerpo tienen suficiente de ti… - apenas sonreí por la desesperación que me provocaba el placer que sentía.

-Te amo…. Ed… - su pene se abrió paso en mi carne de manera dolorosa, placentera y jodidamente fuerte - ¡EDWARD! – grite ante tremendo placer que me invadió.

-Así… me haces tocar el puto cielo… - salió de mí una vez más se abrió paso entre mis paredes que convulsionaron de manera furiosa -. Así mi reina… así pequeña… envuélveme… aprieta dentro de ti… - me aferre con fuerza de su cuello clavando mi uñas en su nuca.

-Edward… no puedo más… - jadee con fuerza mientras me seguía penetrando una y otra vez -… por favor… - reclame contra la piel de su cuello.

-Córrete amor – esta vez no fue una orden o exigencia, fue más bien un dulce pedido. Me hizo estremecer peor que sus órdenes.

-¡EDWARD!... – grite cuando el orgasmo que se había estado formando en mi vientre exploto con fuerza mandando la oleada de placer desde el centro mismo de mi vientre subiendo hasta cada neurona dejándome en un limbo de placer del que no quería bajar muy pronto.

-¡BELLAA! – grito unos segundos después que yo señal de que había llegado su liberación. Y el mayor placer llego cuando su semen lleno mi vientre, era increíble que sintiera una sensación de saciedad como si esa parte de mi cuerpo también necesitara ese alimento.

Quedamos abrazados en el lugar, sin movernos ni hablar solo calmándonos y respirando profundo para relajar nuestra respiración. Unos minutos después comenzó a besar mi cuello, besos chiquitos y suaves.

-¿Estas bien? Te extrañe tanto Bella – acaricio suavemente los costados de mi cuerpo.

-Estoy perfecta… te extrañe también… ¿aun tienes hambre? – pregunte mientras me separaba para mirar sus ojos, ahora estaba de ese verde tan hermoso y profundo. Me mostro su mejor sonrisa torcida y le sonreí en respuesta.

-¿Me preparas algo rico? – me pregunto con picardía.

-Tenemos que ir de compras – ciño su frente -. Lo sé, no tengo ganas de salir pero debemos ir – beso mi frente y cerré mis ojos -. Ayúdame a bajar – pedí en lo que nos separamos. Lentamente salió de mí separándose luego y me bajo de la encimera de la cocina.

Una vez duchados, por separado, y vestidos nos subimos a su volvo para ir al mercado a buscar alimentos para poder alimentar a mi chico, que ahora lo veía a mi lado con esa hermosa sonrisa y dispuesta a disfrutarlo como nunca antes.

-Tenemos que planear nuestro tiempo juntos – lo mire sonriendo -, aunque yo sé exactamente que quiero hacer cada noche… - agrego en tono sugestivo y reí bajo con algo de nervios.

-Creo que tengo una idea de cuáles son tus intensiones – me miro un segundo y me guiño un ojo.

Estábamos en el mercado buscando todo lo que nos hacía falta para estos días cuando recordé la conversación con Charlie, sentía que debía contarle, Edward siempre estaba preocupado porque no lo aceptara como parte de la familia.

-Charlie quiere que te quedes en casa mientras ellos no estén – se detuvo sorprendido en el medio del lugar y lo mire sonriendo.

-¿Charlie qué? – me reí bajito por su expresión de "que me estas contando".

-Eso… que Charlie cuando se despidió de mi me dijo que prefería te quedaras en casa…. En el sofá – aclare – para que no estuviera sola – me seguía mirando con la misma expresión de asombro.

-Eso es algo que no me esperaba… de Renée sí, pero no de Charlie – dijo y tome su mano para instarlo a que siguiéramos caminando.

-Pues bueno… dijo que le pareces un buen chico, que sabe que me amas y me cuidas – seguí caminando mirándolo de reojo a medida que avanzábamos -… dijo que sabe que puede confiar plenamente en ti… que no me harías daño – se detuvo de nuevo y tiro de mi mano, cuando choque con su cuerpo me abrazo por la cintura.

-Eso quiero decir que no me odia – afirmo y asentí, ahora sonrió plenamente -. Bueno debo confesar que eso me trae una extraña tranquilidad – acaricie su rostro y beso mi frente, luego me soltó para que siguiéramos caminando.

-Aunque dice que eso de colarse por las noches en mi habitación no le agrada – volvió a frenarse y ahora su cara transmitía algo de nerviosismo, no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Sabía que pasaba noches en tu habitación? – pregunto titubeante -. ¡Oh mierda la cague! – exclamo con algo de indignación.

-No te preocupes….

-Bella apenas le empiezo a caer bien y ahora sabe de las noches que pasamos juntos – me corto protestando.

-Dice que no nos regañó porque me veía bien contigo, que no cree que haya alguien mejor para mí – la expresión en la cara de Edward se fue relajando y una sonrisa empezó a aparecer de nuevo.

-Esto significa mucho para mí, no tienes una idea cuanto – me dio un pequeño beso -. En verdad Bella, que Charlie me acepte a pesar de todo es una gran alivio – le sonreí más y tire de su mano para seguir con las compras.

-Quiere que te encargues de asegurarte que la casa este bien cerrada todas las noches – Edward asintió seriamente, sabía que se estaba tomando muy en serio toda la conversación.

-Yo me encargare de cuidarte – prometió -. Nunca, pero nunca te pasara nada y te aseguro que Charlie no tendrá razón para desconfiar de mí, siempre estará seguro que a mi lado estarás perfectamente – me abrazo fuerte y estrechándome contra su pecho.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 48: Confianza._

_-Sé que mi hija esta en buenas manos, sé que puedo confiar en ti plenamente, pero necesito que me prometas que no importa lo que pase siempre la cuidaras, la amaras y estarás pendiente de ella, que evitaras que sufra y la protegerás, Bella es muy especial para nosotros y lo que más queremos en esta vida – no sé si hablar esto por teléfono era lo correcto, pero necesitaba dejarlo seguro ahora._

* * *

**5 Capítulos nuevos! espero de corazón que los disfruten muchos. Miles de gracias por las reviews y por señalarlo como favorito! Besos, Nati**


End file.
